Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time - Book 02
by theeternalrival1
Summary: Continuing from aftermath of the Great Malfested War, the world is torn apart following the second Evil Seed. The scholar of the future, Azwel traveled his way into the present with the hope of "saving" humanity. However, Taki and the Kamen Riders are the opposition to his goals. Can Taki, the Riders, and the rest humanity stand up to rebuild the world and save the future?
1. AD 2019: Corruption

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Introduction****: **Welcome to the second season of _Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time_. This is a direct continuation of the story, that features the new characters that appeared from the Great War in the final arc of the first part, namely Raphael, Amy, Seong Mi-na, Yoshimitsu, and Geralt from _The Witcher_ series. And for those expecting Zi-O Trinity, it's going to appear in this story. In addition, this story will also give tribute arcs for the Showa Riders from the original _Kamen Rider_ to _Kamen Rider BLACK RX_.

Like I promised, this story is going to take a more darker route in the future chapters compared to the previous. So, expect any shocking moments in later chapters that go beyond the standards of my previous stories. And most importantly, for those who haven't read the first part of _Taki Gaiden, _I suggest reading it first before proceeding to Book 2. And without further ado, welcome to the first chapter of _Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time - Book 2_.

* * *

**Ep. 0****01: A.D. 2019: Corruption **[2019年：汚職/_Nisen-jūkyu: Oshoku_] **[Episode 081]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1586****  
**(1586年)

**Osthrheinsburg Castle - The Hall of the Chosen**

Inside the heart of the castle, the renegade Time Jackers Heure and Ora begin gathering a number of evil spirits dwelling inside the fortress in order to revive Nightmare. Additionally, Heure stumbles into a corpse of a dead Aval Soldier that was killed by the Azure Knight when the Aval Organization attempted to raid the castle.

"I can't believe that we're been gathering souls just to reanimate a discarded armor...", Ora voiced her initial skepticism of the idea of reviving Nightmare without a host. "If this idea backfires, Heure. I blame you."

Heure replied reassuringly, "That's why we're going to use a dead body of an Aval Soldier that was killed when the Aval Organization foolishly raided the castle when Nightmare was still around. Don't worry, I'm sure that this is going to work."

The Time Jackers are not only known for their time manipulation abilities, some of them have other powers besides freezing time, like Swartz being able to reprogram one of Oma Zi-O's lackeys. Ray, Heure and Ora are capable of gathering souls. As for Heure and Ora's case, they can use this ability to reanimate the Azure Knight's discarded armor.

But, Heure decides to make use a dead body as a new body for reviving the Azure Knight. In addition, the discarded armor also had an evil spirit laying dormant within it. Heure recognizes that presence to be that demon he encountered in Astral Chaos, **Inferno**; the spiritual manifestation of the cursed sword.

Once they have gathered enough souls, Heure and Ora carefully had the corpse equipped with Nightmare's discarded armor as they can still feel Inferno's presence within it. Ora would then transfuse all the countless souls she gathered into the new body.

Within moments, the new body inside Nightmare's armor began to gain life. With Inferno now in control of the body of the dead Aval soldier, the Azure Knight regains his monstrous right arm and stands up as the Azure Knight finally returned back from the dead.

Nightmare felt different than he was before. Despite having gained a new body, thanks to time travelers reviving him, the Azure Knight is also feeling weak following the destruction of Soul Edge in the Great Malfested War. Despite this, the Azure Knight is even more menacing and terrifying than before as Inferno takes over the identity of the new Azure Knight all while given a new body by the Time Jackers. However, the downside is that since Heure choose the corpse of a deceased Aval Soldier; the body will slowly decay as time passes, making it heavily unstable.

Regardless, now that Inferno is reborn as the second Azure Knight; he turned his attention to the Time Jackers.

"You... You humans revived me?", the new Nightmare said.

"That's right. And we are from the future.", Ora replied. "And we revived you for an important purpose: is to kill our leader, Swartz."

When Ora begins to ask Nightmare of the task to kill Swartz, the Azure Knight bluntly refuses and even threatens to kill her and Heure.

The Azure Knight continued, "I hate the idea of being used as your knight-errant!"

"Calm down!", Heure reasoned with the dark knight. "What Ora is trying to say is that we need you as an ally. In exchange, if you could join us, we can find you a perfect place to devour souls! We're going to take you 400 years into the future! So you can devour as many souls as you want!"

Heure bargains the Azure Knight into joining to their side, even by convincing him to find and thirst for more souls. The Time Jacker picked the present day-2019 as the new Nightmare's hunting ground.

The second Azure Knight hesitantly accepted the offer and joined with the renegade Time Jackers. Nightmare would manifest a new zweihander-shaped Soul Edge in his hand. Unlike the original Soul Edge he wielded while possessing Siegfried, this Soul Edge appeared to be weaker and incomplete as a result of the complete and original sword shattered.

Though the new Nightmare's Soul Edge appears to be incomplete, it retains similar, and if not entirely the same abilities of the complete Soul Edge; namely the blade's power to feast on the victim's souls. This is because not only Inferno being a spiritual manifestation of Soul Edge, has memories of his wielders (i.e., Cervantes and Siegfried), Inferno can create any form of his own weapon from his body.

With Heure and Ora found their new ally in the revived Azure Knight as they make their way back into the present, the new Nightmare would start a new reign of terror in search for the rest of Soul Edge and to satiate the evil blade's thirst for souls once again. Nightmare also has another intention of finding new host to escape into, since the body given to him by Heure is slowly decaying.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Inside the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory...

Sougo had to be confined inside the containment room as the wound he sustained from Black Huntress and Soul Edge is slowly eating away his humanity and is on the verge of becoming a Malfested.

Inside the containment room, Taki, Geiz, Black Woz, and Goro have to wear hazard suits that protects them from any essence of the cursed sword. Taki specifically created these hazard suits with Zasalamel's assistance that gives the wearer protection from fragments of Soul Edge. Woz and Geiz are doing whatever they can to snap Sougo back to his senses, all while the Malfested Sougo going on a mindless rampage.

"Open your eyes, my demon king! It's me, Woz!", (Black) Woz attempts to reason out with the berserk Sougo.

"Pull yourself together, Zi-O!", Geiz yelled while restraining Sougo.

"If only there is a way to curb down the evil energy in his body...", Taki seems to be focused in trying to subdue Sougo without the risk of killing him, and senses that his Malfestation has grew even worse.

Sougo's corruption level is already raising to 85% percent, which is at near-critical level. Four people won't be enough to subdue a rampaging beast as Fubuki, Tsukuyomi, Natsu, Aizawa, and Reiji giving the other four inside a helping hand while wearing the same hazard suit.

"Hurry, guys!", Goro warns everybody as the evil energy causing Sougo to rampage begins to increase faster than usual. "If his corruption level hits 100, Sougo-san might lose his humanity completely!"

Sougo's malfestation level is now at 90%, which takes a turn for the worst. Just as all hope is lost, a familiar melody plays, and it sounded from a harmonica. The melody draws closer and it's revealed to be Kurenai Gai himself, the human identity of Ultraman Orb.

Gai played his Orbnica, as the melody from the instrument is effective enough to subdue the Malfested Sougo. But, still, his corruption level is still at 90%, and something needs to be done to suppress it.

Taki recalls of a new mysterious watch Sougo obtained before White Woz's demise. If anything, Taki decides to make use of the new watch if it can be useful to curb down Sougo's Malfestation.

The ninja took out the **Zi-O Trinity** watch from Sougo's pocket, and by doing so the new watch began to take a white glitter.

"What are you doing, Taki?", asked Geiz.

To which the demon huntress replied, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Let's see if this can suppress the corruption in his body."

She had Sougo equipped with his own Zikuu-Driver, while the Zi-O Ridewatch is equipped on its right slot. While Sougo is subdued and knocked out, Taki quickly activated the Trinity Ridewatch...

*_**Zi-O Trinity!**_*

The moment the Trinity watch is inserted on the left side of Sougo's Driver, it opens the cover, revealing Zi-O's face. Taki notices the watch's Ryuzer, the other term for a watch's crown. She somehow rotated the watch, opening the second layer with Geiz's face. And then, the Ryuzer is rotated the second time around, revealing Woz's face. Afterwards, the Zikuu-Driver is rotated...

*_**Trinity Time!**_*

Within moments, Geiz's Ridewatch and the Geiz Revive Ridewatch begin to react to the pulse emitted by the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch, along with Woz's own Miridewatch, they reach towards Sougo as the floating Ridewatches and granted him power. As a result, the marks around Sougo's body due to his Malfestation disappeared, and somehow the Trinity watch managed to suppress Soul Edge's corruption inside him.

"It worked...", Geiz said in surprise.

With that, Sougo is back to normal and manages to regain control of himself. Though Sougo might be back to normal for now, Taki warns the boy that the wound he sustained from Soul Edge indicates that the evil energy is still inside him. Should Sougo be pushed too far (physically and psychologically), the evil inside him will reawaken and might produce another Soul Edge from his body.

"The evil inside you might be suppressed for now. But, the moment you are pushed to your limits, it will reawaken and you will not only lose your humanity, a second Soul Edge might be produced from your body.", Taki explained. "Fret not, boy. I'm still finding a way to slow down your Malfestation level. The new Ridewatch White Woz left behind managed to suppress your corruption for a one time."

"Soul Edge's presence is scary... And I've recently began to feel innocent and helpless souls devoured by the evil sword of their cries of sorrow and agony.", said Sougo.

Sougo himself also felt Soul Edge from within him, since anyone coming contact to the cursed sword might be drawn to any disturbing imagery the evil weapon projects. Black Woz is relieved that his master is cured of his malfestation. But, this is only temporary; as Sougo's Malfestation level needs to be observed at all costs while Taki is doing whatever she can to prevent the soon-to be king's corruption from speeding.

Geiz even though what would Oma Zi-O would be like if the demon king himself held onto the cursed sword. Though he doesn't want to talk about it.

Later at 95Do...

Sougo and company returned home safely, with Taki accompanying them.

The clock shop is been in lock down following the ensuing mayhem caused by the second Evil Seed and the Great Malfested War.

Junichirou appears to be oblivious of what has been with his nephew and his friends, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Black Woz are making sure he doesn't find out the Soul Edge-infested wound in Sougo's back.

After dinner, Taki and Black Woz are discussing matters concerning Sougo. Taki admits that what happened to Sougo recently was her fault, and so is the inevitability of the second Evil Seed.

"If the boy never took that deathblow from Black Huntress, he would have never been turned into a Malfested...", said Taki. "And my mission to destroy the cursed sword backfired in that it would lead to the evil blade being dragged into the present, and countless of lives are lost by Soul Edge."

Being a loyalist to Oma Zi-O, and by extension, to the former's present self, Black Woz bore no ill will. "Do not be too hard on yourself, Taki. My demon king is a strong person, you of all people should know that. He will risk his own life even for a friend or a complete stranger."

Taki continued, "My pride was at fault. This is why I don't want those important to me in the present to be dragged into my mission knowing that pursuing the cursed sword is a serious business."

Woz reassures that Taki did what she had to do. But knowing that Soul Edge will eventually resurrect itself, she has to be ready for it, that's what she had resolute during the climax of the Great War.

Aside from the self-deprecation, Taki is still reeling from post-traumatic stress disorder following the aftermath war. The ninja is doing her best to keep her act together; something that Natsu, Geiz and Goro are becoming worried of her lately.

Geiz himself also has PTSD since he himself lost friends in the fight against Oma Zi-O as what Black Woz mentioned. Anything that reminded Geiz of Oma Zi-O is enough to send him in an unstoppable rage that made him determined enough to prevent the present Sougo from becoming the power-mad tyrant of the future.

Still, Taki admits that the current state of the world is her own doing. Yet, she is willing to bear the weight of her sins.

* * *

Elsewhere...

In the same spot where Ray last used her forbidden paralysis technique on Swartz that rendered him in a temporal state of animated suspension. With Ray's death, the technique is eventually canceled, and Swartz is now able to move.

The Time Jacker leader found himself cold and alone only to see the whole world reduced into a barren wasteland. Swartz is unaware of Heure and Ora deserting him moments after Ray blatantly revealed the whole truth to them.

And unfortunately for him, he is confronted by his would-be underlings now renegades.

"I'd rather not see you now.", said Heure. "Ray told us everything what you've been plotting in 2009."

To which Swartz dismisses, like he usually says, "I don't remember you accusing me as the traitor. And more importantly, I care not of your opinion."

In response, Heure decides to reveal a secret weapon.

"Oh really? In that case, why don't you answer to your _greatest _**Nightmare!**"

The mere mention of the Azure Knight causes him to appear on Heure and Ora's side. Swartz's usual tendency to dismiss other people's (be it his own allies or enemies) opinions shows he asserts his dominance. The moment he sees Nightmare causes him to shudder with fear at the drop of a hat. The Azure Knight was like a hulking giant standing 6 foot 9 almost dwarfing Swartz.

The Azure Knight's intimidating glare were pointed on Swartz's eyes, as if he's eager to feast on his soul. It's made even worse that Heure and Ora revived Nightmare so they could use him to kill Swartz.

"Meet our new friend, the Azure Knight...", said Ora before instructing Nightmare. "Nightmare, here is your sacrifice."

"Traitors... Why are you doing this to me?!", Swartz snaps.

Heure then throws what Swartz usually said back to the latter, "What's that? Oh, yeah. We don't care about your opinion anyway!"

As Nightmare is about to swing his Soul Edge at Swartz, a mysterious man appears before the fractured Time Jackers. The man is revealed to be Azwel, a scientist and sorcerer from the past, and a former member of the Aval Organization.

"What is this monster doing here?! You disgust me!", Azwel said at the sight of the Azure Knight.

Before Nightmare could have the chance in attacking Swartz, Heure and Ora forced him to retreat for now, leaving Swartz alone. The Time Jacker leader is shocked not only by Heure and Ora's betrayal, is that they brought with them Nightmare to kill him. Had Azwel never intervene, Swartz would be dead by now.

"You should thankful that my presence scared off the Azure Knight.", said Azwel.

To which Swartz responded dismissively, "This is none of your business."

Azwel continued, "My presence is my business. It's because I am sadden by the state of this era now. Humanity has been in the brink of extinction because of the second Evil Seed. And I come here to save the human race in this era from destroying themselves. And you must be my first disciple in my quest."

"I care not of your offer.", Swartz bluntly refuses.

But, Azwel is persistent in that he begins to reveal a secret weapon from his Palindrome gauntlets. The gauntlets begin to produce throwing knives created from fragments of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur through the gauntlets.

"Oh, that's your answer. Too bad... I insist you reconsider my offer...even _against your will._", Azwel said as he launches the throwing knives at Swartz.

The knives didn't kill Swartz, however. Even though the Soul Edge side of the Palindrome gauntlets can produce weapons, in that, when a Soul Edge-produced weapon hits its target, the chances they are turned into a Malfested. But, since he also has a shard of the spirit sword, the Malfestation is curbed down. When combined together, Azwel uses them as an alternative means of brainwashing.

Thanks to his device, Azwel uses his power to brainwash Swartz into joining him in his quest to "save" humanity.

"Now, having second thoughts?", the scholar asked.

"I will obey your every command, Lord Azwel.", Swartz spoke, now under Azwel's control. With one of the Time Jackers turned into one of Azwel's disciples, the self-proclaimed Leader of Humanity proceeds to set his plans into motion.

* * *

A week later...

Sougo is graduated from high school! After all the tough ordeals the young boy had been through, he manages to find success graduating high school. Black Woz was really overjoyed and wanted to proclaim an ascension speech of Sougo's graduation.

After the graduation ceremony, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Fubuki, Taki, and Natsu were waiting for him at the school grounds.

"Congratulations, boy. You've made it this far to have accomplished your education.", said Taki.

"I sure did!", Sougo replied.

"I'm glad you managed to passed your exam. But, if you didn't, you would end up dropping out.", Geiz jested. "Like what I said before, it would be lame for a demon king to be a dropout!"

Fubuki added, "I'd say the same thing as Geiz. But, congratulations anyway."

"This calls for celebration!", Natsu said. "I wish we could eat at a fancy restaurant together!"

As Sougo and company leave the campus and head back home to celebrate, Taki sensed a disturbance. And it's drawing closer...

"**Get down!**", she yelled.

Everyone ducked and lay down on the ground as something from the sky almost swooped them from out of nowhere.

Natsu is irked ever since Taki is acting erratic following the great war.

"Master, what's gotten into you lately?!", said Natsu.

"No, Natsu. It's coming right _above_ us, look!", Taki replied, as everyone stood up afterwards.

The attacker above is an insect humanoid that has a Kamen Rider-like trait. Sougo is quick to point that attacker is in fact an Another Rider.

"An Another Rider?!", Geiz observed.

"It can _fly?!_", Sougo exclaimed.

It is too difficult to find the name of the Another Rider as it's still in the sky. So, Taki, Sougo, and Geiz have to shoot it down to the ground.

*_**Taki!**_* / *_**Zi-O!**_* / *_**Geiz!**_*

The three equipped their respective Ridewatches into their Drivers as they suit up into their Rider forms...

*_**Touei! Future Time! [...] Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_*

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz!**_*

*_**Ju!**_* / *_**You Me!**_*

Zi-O and Geiz begin to open fire using the Zikan Girade and Zaxe, respectively as they managed to shoot down the flying Another Rider to the ground. The locust Rider stood up. Taki finds out that this Another Rider is different than the others...

*_[Another Watch voice] __**Skyrider!**_*

This Another Rider is revealed to be none other than **Another Skyrider**. The Another Rider for **Skyrider**, a Kamen Rider that can fly. The name is seen on its left trapezius, left thigh, and on the left wing cover. Surprisingly, the year of its creation is 2019, as seen at the center of its face, right forearm, and on the right wing cover. Supposedly, the original Skyrider is active 40 years ago, 1979. For some reason, like Another Zi-O, it can somehow exist in the present.

"Skyrider?! But how?", exclaimed the demon huntress. In addition to Taki having knowledge of the Showa Riders from Tsukasa and Samus, seeing an Another Rider based on a Showa Rider had everyone in for a whammy. "This Rider has the power of a Showa Rider. And he's different than the rest of the Another Riders we faced."

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Azwel makes his presence known into the present-day, having witnessed the world being torn apart after the Great Malfested War. Using the powers from the fragments of the two Soul Swords, he brainwashes the Time Jacker Swartz into his subservient puppet to begin his plan to save the human race._

_In the ensuing confrontation against the Scholar of the Future, Taki, Geiz, Sougo, and Woz would once again find themselves fighting Another Skyrider and Another Super-1. To make matters worse, the original Kamen Rider Super-1 and Skyrider appeared out of nowhere and attacked the heroes while fighting their Another Rider counterparts._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __82: __**A.D. 2019: Azwel the Savior.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a double tribute to the 1979 and 1980 Kamen Rider series, _Kamen Rider Skyrider_ and _Kamen Rider Super-1_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Miridewatches: **_7 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock)  
_**Other: **_2 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **15 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **10 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **16 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 6 (Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **0% (suppressed by the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

The second Nightmare is voiced by Daisuke Ono (Japanese) and Ron Perlman (English) instead of Nobuyuki Hiyama and Kirk Thornton, respectively as they voiced Siegfried. This new Nightmare is very much different than the original per adaptational villainy, while he is still loud and usually raises his tone when in combat. He shows a more calm and collected personality compared to the original. Nightmare's live-action suit actor is Jun Watanabe.

The very first Another Rider to appear in the second season of this story is Another Skyrider, and the first Showa Another Rider. Another Skyrider's suit is a retooled Another Agito (from the Zi-O TV series) suit, with the crest removed and replaced with feelers. Unlike the original Skyrider, Another Skyrider uses the insect wings on his back to fly.


	2. AD 2019: Azwel the Savior

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**MUST READ: **Before proceeding with this chapter, I would like to voice my thoughts and prayers for the victims of the devastating earthquakes that hit parts of Luzon Monday (a magnitude 6.1), and most recently in parts of Visayas (which is a magnitude 6.5) yesterday here in the Philippines. The quake last Monday had killed about almost 16 people and damaged buildings and roadworks. I hate to say it that magnitude 6 quakes are devastating and powerful enough to damage buildings and leave a fissure on the roads and destroy bridges as I saw in the news; not to mention a scary one yet. The last time General Santos City experienced a similarly powerful earthquake was three years ago, the quake was powerful enough to even crumble old houses to pieces.

To my fellow readers and writers who come from the Philippines and to the rest of the world, stay safe and pray. This chapter will be dedicated in memory to the victims who perished in last Monday's magnitude 6 earthquake in Luzon.

* * *

**Ep. 0****02: A.D. 2019: Azwel the Savior **[2019年：救世主のアズウェル/_Nisen-jūkyu: Kyūseishu no Azūeru_] **[Episode 082]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of language. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Following Sougo's graduation day, before they can find a place to celebrate, they found themselves being attacked by an insectoid Another Rider that has the powers of a Showa Kamen Rider - **Another Skyrider**. The Another Rider for **Skyrider**, a Kamen Rider that can fly. The name is seen on its left trapezius, left thigh, and on the left wing cover. Surprisingly, the year of its creation is 2019, as seen at the center of its face, right forearm, and on the right wing cover. Supposedly, the original Skyrider is active 40 years ago, 1979. For some reason, like Another Zi-O, it can somehow exist in the present.

"An Another Rider?!", Geiz observed.

"It can _fly?!_", Sougo exclaimed.

It is too difficult to find the name of the Another Rider as it's still in the sky. So, Taki, Sougo, and Geiz have to shoot it down to the ground.

*_**Taki!**_* / *_**Zi-O!**_* / *_**Geiz!**_*

The three equipped their respective Ridewatches into their Drivers as they suit up into their Rider forms...

*_**Touei! Future Time! [...] Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_*

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz!**_*

*_**Ju!**_* / *_**You Me!**_*

Zi-O and Geiz begin to open fire using the Zikan Girade and Zaxe, respectively as they managed to shoot down the flying Another Rider to the ground. The locust Rider stood up. Taki finds out that this Another Rider is different than the others...

*_[Another Watch voice] __**Skyrider!**_*

This Another Rider is revealed to be none other than **Another Skyrider**. The Another Rider for **Skyrider**, a Kamen Rider that can fly. The name is seen on its left trapezus and on the left wing cover. Surprisingly, the year of its creation is 2019, as seen at the center of its face and on the right wing cover. Supposedly, the original Skyrider is active 40 years ago, 1979. For some reason, like Another Zi-O, it can somehow exist in the present.

"Skyrider?! But how?", exclaimed the demon huntress. In addition to Taki having knowledge of the Showa Riders from Tsukasa and Samus, seeing an Another Rider based on a Showa Rider had everyone in for a whammy. "This Rider has the power of a Showa Rider. And he's different than the rest of the Another Riders we faced."

*_[Another Watch voice] __**Super-1!**_*

To make matters worse, a second Another Rider appeared and attacked Sougo, Taki, and Geiz. This Another Rider had several tubes around its head connecting to its chest. On its left shin writes "**SUPER-1**", this Another Rider has the likeness of a space-fairing Kamen Rider predating Fourze, **Another Super-1**.

Black Woz and Goro arrived in a nick of time to aid Sougo and company. To Black Woz's surprise, these Another Riders are different than the others. And the existence of the Rider tied to Another Skyrider is not on his book.

"If I'm not mistaken, that Another Rider has the likeness of **Skyrider**.", Goro observed. "The other one is the Another Rider for **Kamen Rider Super-1**. In case you didn't know, they have the powers of two **Showa Riders**."

"So, their existence weren't written in this book. But, how?!", Black Woz had a grim expression at the sight of these new Another Riders.

"Father!", Fubuki caught to her father and Woz as she gives to him his Ridewatches (including the Jet Phoenix Miridewatch) as she is tasked by Taki to do so.

That said, Goro activated his Ridewatches, as his powers are once again transferred back to him. The Build Driver materialized on his waist along with the G7 EXlasher loaded with the Crow Full Bottle.

Woz equipped his Miridewatch into his Beyondriver and Fubuki loaded the North Blizzard bottle into the Blizzard Knuckle. Goro and the other two quickly run into the battle as they transform and shout, "**Henshin!**"

*_**Future Time! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_* / *_**G7 EX-Strike Armor! Subarashi~!**_* / *_**Grease Blizzard! Gaki-gaki-gaki-gakiiin!**_*

*_**Zikan Despear! Yaritsugi!**_*

Woz swings the Despear on Another Skyrider, only for it to go airborne. G7 Icarus XYZ spreads his arms as he deploys the EX-Icarus Wings on the sides of his suit to fight Another Skyrider.

Taki then asked for the Tajadol Combo watch from Sougo, to which he then tosses the watch to the ninja. Taki then turned the watch's dial before activating and equipping the Tajadol watch to the Beyondriver...

And by doing so, Taki sports Tajadol Combo's Kujaku Wings on her back as she takes to the skies to help Goro fight Another Skyrider.

A dogfight ensued in the air, Goro wielded both his G7 Sky Buster and the Hawk Gatlinger to shoot down Another Skyrider to the ground. Good thing he has unexpected assistance from Taki, who used Kamen Rider OOO's Tajadol Combo powers. The Tajadol Ridewatch not only gave Taki the Kujaku Wings, but also the Taja Spinner on her right hand, that allows her to shoot out fireballs.

Zi-O assumed Fourze Armor after equipping his Zikuu-Driver with the Fourze Ridewatch, followed by Geiz using the Ex-Aid Armor via Ex-Aid Ridewatch. Fittingly enough, Sougo's use of the Fourze Armor is the perfect choice to take on Another Super-1, Geiz then managed to push the Another Rider to a corner. Until...

Another Super-1 reveals his own secret weapon: gravitokinesis, the ability to control gravity. Another Super-1 unleashed a dark purple wave that somehow affected the two Riders and Another Skyrider who are in the sky.

"What's going on?!", Goro exclaimed.

Taki added, "We're being pulled down to the ground!"

The gravity was intensified, causing a gravitational pull that sent Taki, G7 Icarus XYZ, and Another Skyrider back to the surface.

"It's controlling gravity!", Woz observed as he quickly assumed Futurering Kikai...

*_**Future Time! Futurering Kikai! Kikai!**_*

Even though Another Super-1's gravitational pull had brought down Another Skyrider, along with Taki and Goro back to the ground, they continue to fight Another Skyrider.

In the middle of the ensuing chaos, Azwel appears; on his side is the brainwashed Swartz. Sensing Swartz's presence, Woz had no idea why did the elite Time Jacker was on Azwel's side, only to find out that Swartz joins with the scholar against his will.

"If I'm not mistaken , so you are the infamous Azwel? The so-called Leader of Humanity?", asked Black Woz while fighting Another Super-1 with Sougo and Geiz before confronting the researcher. "To think you have the audacity to come into this era..."

To which the scholar replied, "I come into this time for one glorious purpose; is to save humanity from their self-destruction! You see, I already have my first disciple to my cause."

"That's Swartz!", Taki noticed. And, Azwel had somehow robbed the Time Jacker of his free will and made him as his servant. As she deduced, "_That means... He forced Swartz to create these Another Riders!_" Then, she confronts Azwel. "You fool, on what hope can you achieve in creating these abominations?!"

Azwel continued, "To rally the human race in rebuilding this world. So, I intend to have my darling Swartz here to create these fiends for my plan. You see, these monstrosities are twisted reflections of the past Riders they are based on. They are flawed creations by those evils that they stood against! And, alas, after the years of their neverending battle against evil. It is time for them to be free them from their burden..."

According to Azwel, the Kamen Riders exist as individuals created by evil, only for them to fight back against the very evil that created them; the same can be said for both Heisei and Showa Riders. The reason he created these Showa Another Riders is he wants them [the original Riders] to be "freed" from their burden fighting the evils they are associated to.

"Also, let me introduce you my newest disciples...", Azwel signals some of his newest allies..

A motorcycle's engine revving can be heard from afar. As seconds pass, it's drawing closer. And it's revealed to be the original Skyrider himself riding on his motorcycle, the Sky Turbo. Instead of helping the present Riders to fight his Another Rider counterpart, Skyrider instead rammed his motorcycle on Zi-O, Geiz, and G7 Icarus XYZ! The flying Rider then stood to the scholar's side.

And, if that wasn't enough... Another Kamen Rider appeared from afar, introducing himself as...

"Kamen Rider... Super-1!"

Likewise, Super-1 ended up standing by Azwel's side.

According to Azwel, the creation of Another Skyrider and Another Super-1 also brainwashes their original counterparts in so that they also become Azwel's servants. In that, Taki had a feeling that Azwel kidnapped these Riders to use them in his diabolical plans.

"Come, my friends! Let us take the stage together!", Azwel conjured a red great axe from his right Palindrome gauntlet and a blue diamond shield from the left, as he and the brainwashed Skyrider and Super-1 do battle against Zi-O, Geiz, Taki, Woz, Icarus XYZ, and Grease Blizzard.

Fubuki and her parents took on Azwel himself, while Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz have their hands full on Another Skyrider, Another Super-1, and their original counterparts. Both Taki and Goro find out that Azwel is using both shards of the Soul swords in his gauntlets.

"He's conjuring different kinds of weapons from those gauntlets.", Taki analyzed Azwel's fighting style and his gadget from her heads-up display.

While finding himself against three enemies, Azwel is able to hold off against three Kamen Riders. All while fighting Taki, G7 Icarus XYZ, and Grease Blizzard, Azwel is able to use different kinds of weapons conjured from his gauntlets, ranging from short swords (Taki), a katana and perfectly execute Iaijutsu techniques (the same fighting style to counter against Goro's) as well as nunchucks to counter Fubuki's Blizzard Knuckle.

While fighting the Izumi family, the scholar of the future quotes a poem from a certain playwright, "**Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war How to divide the conquest of thy sight; Mine eye my heart thy picture's sight would bar, My heart mine eye the freedom of that right, My heart doth plead that thou in him dost lie.**", then clashed swords with Icarus XYZ, "**A closet never pierced with crystal eyes— But the defendant doth that plea deny, and says in him thy fair appearance lies. To 'cide this title is impanellèd A quest of thoughts, all tenants to the heart, And by their verdict is determinèd The clear eye's moiety, and the dear heart's part. As thus, mine eye's due is thy outward part, And my heart's right thy inward love of heart.**"

Goro swings his Beat Closer on the scholar and shouts, "Fuck you!"

Azwel singlehandedly dodged the attack before he pushes Goro to the corner.

Meanwhile, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz are in a pinch when Skyrider and Super-1, along with their Another Rider counterparts put them in their place. And, given that both Skyrider and Super-1 are brainwashed due to the creation of their Another Rider copies, this only makes them dangerous opponents as a result.

Zi-O was forced out of Fourze Armor back to his base form, and Geiz was also forced out of Ex-Aid Armor in the fight against Another Super-1.

Within moments, both Skyrider and Another Skyrider execute their Sailing Jump thanks to the propulsion units on both sides of their belts. Skyrider shouts, "Sky Kick!" as he and Another Skyrider execute their Sky Kick on Zi-O and Geiz.

Meanwhile, Super-1 along with his Another Rider counterpart jumped as they altogether performed their finisher together and exclaimed, "Super Rider Flash Kick!" as they hit the kick on Woz.

Both Skyrider and Super-1 featuring their Another Rider counterparts managed to defeat Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz; forcing the three Riders off their transformation.

Taki, Goro, and Fubuki are pushed to a corner. Taking a last resort as Fubuki decides to finish Azwel of with a triple Rider Kick with her mother and father...

*_**Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_* / *_**Ready, go! Exceed Finish!**_* / *_**Ready, go! Glacial Attack!**_*

All three Riders attempt to overwhelm Azwel with a triple Rider Kick, only for the scholar to reveal something on his sleeve. The moment Azwel snapped his fingers, he was able to stop time; something that he was unable to do so. However...

"I'm grateful for the reward Swartz gave to me. Compared to my device imbued by the shards of the cursed and spirit swords, this power is enjoyable to use!", said Azwel; and it turned out that he had Swartz given him the ability to freeze time. Additionally, Swartz is the only one who can give the ability to freeze time on other people. Since Swartz is currently serving Azwel against his will, it's more likely he gave Azwel the time manipulation powers. And Azwel himself is a beginner when it comes to time manipulation, yet he's getting used to these powers. "I have to admit, this is my first time I have the power to control time!"

While, Taki, Goro, and Fubuki are still immobile by Azwel's time freeze, the scholar then redirects their Rider Kicks at each other. Once Azwel returned the flow of time back to normal, Taki, Goro, and Fubuki are forced out of their transformation upon realizing that their attacks are being redirected to each other courtesy of Azwel's time manipulation.

"Inconceivable! Azwel has the ability to control time?!", Black Woz exclaimed upon seeing it.

"*sigh* I think that's all for today. I assume that you are all worn out following the Great Malfested War...", said Azwel. "Come on, gentlemen. Let us call this a day."

Azwel and his minions nonchalantly retreat, leaving Taki and the others reeling and struggling as they come to find themselves encountering a threat even more powerful than Ray, Black Huntress, or even the original Time Jacker trio. Even worse, the fact that Azwel's most dangerous weapons not only is his Palindrome gauntlets, but is his newfound ability to bend the power of time to his will.

* * *

The next day at the Izumi mansion...

Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz visited the mansion. Taki then hands to Sougo her newest Ride Gadget, the **Ride Smapho**. A Miridewatch that also doubles as a smartphone created by both mother and daughter using the technology from White Woz's notebook as well as the Faiz Phone X.

The Ride Smapho is no ordinary Ride Gadget whatsoever, it also contained an app that contained a digital-illustrated encyclopedia of previous Riders; both Heisei and Showa Riders, as well as the future Riders encountered before.

Sougo opened the Rider Encyclopedia app through the "Kamen" (カメン) katakana icon, and there he looked all of the Riders that come before him from Build to Kuuga, then to the Showa Riders in counterclockwise order - RX, Black, ZX, Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, X, Riderman, V3, Nigou, and Ichigou.

"That was very thoughtful that you not only learned about the Showa Riders from Kamen Rider Decade... You also managed to keep an encyclopedic data of them through that phone.", said Tsukasa.

To which the Fu-Ma ninja replied. "I feared that this would happen. But, considering that Azwel created these Another Riders and use them to turn the original Riders as his subservient loyalists... What is Azwel planning to achieve with those creations?"

Even worse, Sougo and Taki are uncertain of how they can get Skyrider and Super-1's Ridewatches.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Azwel established his own lair underground as a means of his secret base of operation.

And what is more grim apart from creating his Showa Another Riders, it's also revealed that he had kidnapped 8 out of 10 Showa Kamen Riders, where he has them held them into crosses as if the Riders were crucified from counterclockwise - ZX, Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, X, Riderman, V3, and Nigou. The only exception to this are Kamen Rider Ichigou, and Kamen Rider Black (RX).

With Swartz's help, their creation of these Another Riders brainwash the original Riders into servitude under his will.

Azwel then addressed the Showa Riders he had put into crucifixion...

"Gentlemen... It is with great honor that I come to save the human race from their self-destruction. And eventually, freeing you from your burden in your neverending battle against the evil forces that created you. Starting from this day onward, you shall all become my disciples in my goal to save the human race. My will shall be done. I shall guide humanity to a future free from conflict, suffering, strife, and pestilence! For, I, Azwel shall be the Leader of Humanity and establish a new world order!"

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_As Another Skyrider and Another Super-1 resume their attack, Taki, Geiz, Sougo, and Woz find themselves at a pinch once again, until Sougo is forced to resort with a secret weapon: the Zi-O Trinity watch. And so, Geiz and Woz fuse together; bringing forth the power of three Riders combined into one: Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity!_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __83: __**A.D. 2019: Trinity Appears!.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation of the Skyrider and Super-1 tribute arc.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Other: **_2 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **10 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **16 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 5 (Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Blade Ridewatch offscreen as the Blade tribute episodes in the TV series happened after this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **0% (suppressed by the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Things you might need to know of Azwel's portrayal in this story:

\- In addition to his ability to conjure multiple weapons since his gauntlets have the shards of both Soul swords. Azwel is also granted the power to manipulate time. This week's episode of Zi-O reveals that Swartz is the only one who can give his underlings the time manipulation powers. And here, given that Swartz spends most of this story as Azwel's brainwashed lackey, it's presumed that Azwel forced him to give him the time powers.

\- Keep in mind, just like in the game, Azwel can spawn multiple weapons from the Palindrome gauntlets randomly.

\- Azwel will occasionally recite poems (or even quote William Shakespeare) during in battle. This is inspired from V from _Devil May Cry 5_.

* The poem he spoke is **Sonnet 46: Mine Eye And Heart Are At A Mortal War**

Things you might need to know with the Showa Another Riders:

\- Like with the Heisei Another Riders, they will still represent all the contrasting traits of their original counterparts. But, unlike the Heisei Another Riders, the Showa Another Riders embody the Jungian aspects of what the original Riders do not like about themselves, in other words these Another Riders are twisted reflections of the original Riders they are based on, all while taking the Cross of Fire's implementation (the term first mentioned in Kamen Rider Wizard that represents a Rider being a creation of evil and fight against that same evil that created them) to a whole new level.

* Another Skyrider is the opposite to the original Skyrider, Hiroshi Tsukuba. Another Skyrider represents what if Tsukuba never escaped Neo-Shocker and willingly became a subservient to the villainous organization.

* Another Super-1's traits is the opposite to Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1 himself. Super-1 is a space-faring Rider predating Fourze; Another Super-1 can manipulate gravity, and gravity is also associated to space itself. And given Kazuya's initial motivation when he became a cyborg; Another Super-1 is a twisted reflection of Kazuya if he used his powers for revenge rather than becoming a hero.

\- The purpose of these Another Riders is for Azwel to brainwash the original Riders into serving him. This is why Azwel kidnapped almost every Showa Rider and force Swartz into creating their Another Rider counterparts that will serve as the catalyst for their brainwashing. Also, as the original Riders are forced against their will to coexist with their Another Rider counterparts, it's unknown as of this chapter how to obtain their Ridewatches, but that will be on the next chapter.

\- They are created in the present (2019) instead of their respective year of origins, as with the likes of Another Zi-O and the recent Another Riders from the Blade and Agito arcs of the TV series.

\- Some of the Showa Another Riders' appearances have design elements of the villains of their original counterpart's respective series. Another Super-1 has several tubes connecting from his head to the chest, giving off a faint resemblance to Marshal Demon, the main antagonist of the second half of _Super-1_.

In this story, Black Woz has no idea about any of the Showa Riders and he can't find any of them on his book. The only one who has knowledge of the Showa Riders are Taki, Tsukasa, and Samus. The reason she [Taki] and Fubuki created the Ride Smapho is to give Sougo and co. heads up about the Showa Riders.


	3. AD 2019: Trinity Appears!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****03: A.D. 2019: Trinity Appears! **[2019年：トリニティ登場！/_Nisen-jūkyu: Toriniti Tōjō!_] **[Episode 083]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of character death. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

While taking their time to rest and heal their wounds following the battle against Azwel and his Another Rider lackeys in the form of Another Skyrider and Another Super-1; the insult to injury also came in the form of the original Skyrider and Kamen Rider Super-1, who are brainwashed due to the creation of their counterfeits.

Both Taki and Black Woz are weary of how did Azwel managed to pull this kind of trick; and so sensing a possibly sinister plan. Taki has already heard about Azwel from the Aval Organization; as she never heard of him in the old timeline, the same can be said with the Aval Organization.

Sometime before the Great Malfested War, Azwel already betrayed Aval when they become suspicious of his plans to "save" the human race in the new timeline. However, Azwel's plan fails when he lost to a battle against an unnamed swordsman. That said, Azwel survived despite his plan's failure. And it's more likely he decided to begin his new crusade here in the present.

"Whatever Azwel is planning, it only breeds contradiction, strife, and pestilence.", Black Woz voiced his disdain over the Scholar of the Future. "I strongly disagree with his methods in his campaign of saving the human race. What makes him even more dangerous is that he is able to harness the shards of two Soul swords from his glove... Not to mention, he forced Swartz to bestow him with the ability to bend the power of time to his will."

Sougo fiddled on the new Ridewatch he obtained moments before White Woz's demise. Curious that will that be the only hope to beat Another Skyrider and Another Super-1. Even with Zi-O II, Geiz Revive, and Taki Imperial; the heroes are in a pinch as long as Another Super-1 can control gravity.

Even worse, Taki is still struggling to get her act together; she is still suffering with post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). She could barely interact with her other friends, and still bent in her mission.

* * *

In an empty penthouse, the two Time Jackers Heure and Ora returned to the penthouse that they at one point used as their base. Apparently, they sensed the creation of Another Skyrider and Another Super-1 from afar. Only to learn from Nightmare that this was Azwel and Swartz's doing, the latter being forced to serve the messianic figure against his own will.

"So, Swartz is now Azwel's lackey?", asked Heure. "I didn't expect that Azwel would eventually spawn Another Riders that are based on the Showa Riders..."

"So, what?", Ora was skeptical of this.

The kid Time Jacker continued, "The Showa Riders have cybernetic enhancements that keeps them alive. And if an Another Rider is created with a Showa Rider's powers, their lifespan is bound to the original Rider. And, if that Another Rider were to be destroyed, it can kill the original Rider."

Heure also elaborated that there is a reason why the Time Jackers don't want the Showa Riders in their kingmaker scenario: it's because most of their cybernetic enhancements that keeps them alive. If an Another Rider based on a Showa Rider is created, they will inherit their original counterpart's cyborg physiology. In other words, a Showa Another Rider acts as a "soul jar" If that Another Rider were to be destroyed in any way, the original Showa Rider will die.

And worse, if an Another Rider based on Kamen Rider Ichigou were to be created in the past, namely in 1971; this will strip off Hongou Takeshi of his Rider powers, and consequently erasing all the Riders' history that come after Hongou.

"Hmm... Now that you mention it; Swartz once said that creating a Showa Another Rider is considered taboo.", Ora recalls the rule among the Time Jackers when it comes to Another Riders, as they are only restricted to Heisei Riders only. And creating an Another Rider with the powers of a Showa Rider is taboo. "How ironic considering that Swartz himself broke that rule while he's Azwel's slave."

* * *

The following day...

Taki was seen meditating at the lake inside the forest. The ninja had to clear her mind of mundane thoughts. Even though she is still haunted by the nightmares of the aftermath of the great war.

On her Triwatch Holder, the Soul Calibur Ridewatch glows as Elysium telepathically interacts with the demon huntress...

Inside her mind, Taki comes face-to-face with Elysium inside in a clear white room. The spirit sword's will sensed two looming threats - Azwel and the revived Nightmare.

"_This so-called Azwel... I felt a fragment of both the spirit and cursed sword from his hands.", Elysium said. "It's no surprise he can conjure different kinds of weapons from those gloves he wore. I sense no justice in whatever Azwel is plotting. And worst of all, the Azure Knight has once again risen from the depths of Hell..."_

"_We lost to him. And worse of all, he has turned one of the Time Jackers as one of his subservient puppets.", Taki replied. "We are all worn out ever since the end of the Great Malfested War... Azwel is even more dangerous compared to the enemies we previously fought; not only he has the power harness fragments of both Soul swords, he has gained the power to bend time to his will."_

_Elysium also had an insinuation regarding Azwel's bipolar pulse-enhancement gauntlets, "Azwel might have the ability to replicate the powers of both cursed and spirit swords, don't take them too lightly. They are more than just mere counterfeits of both swords. If he unleashes the powers of his gauntlets to its full potential, the chances he will create perfect copies of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."_

_Another hint about the Leader of Humanity is the nature of his Palindrome gauntlets; given the fact that both Soul swords will adapt in any form based on the memories of their previous wielders, Azwel is able to conjure different weapons from his gloves, and even use them as projectiles. The hidden power of the Palindrome is that it can create perfect copies of the cursed and spirit swords._

_Taki continued, "Still, I felt so weakened after the war... And now, we find ourselves facing even more dangerous enemies while the whole world is still ravaged by the second Evil Seed. It's all my fault... My mission to destroy the cursed sword would lead to this; my sins are weighing heavy in my soul."_

_Taki is also desperate to atone for her sins because of what happened to the entire world caused by the second Evil Seed; half of the human race are turned into Malfested who are bent killing each other. It also doesn't help that one of her weapons (Mekki-Maru) had a shard of Soul Edge._

"_If only I can use the spirit sword's Ridewatch...", Taki is curious if the Soul Calibur Ridewatch can be used as a means of a power-up item other than conjuring the Soul Calibur Heisaber._

"_I see... You wish to unlock the spirit sword's hidden power?", Elysium replied. "Keep in mind that I, by extension, the sword itself, am nowhere as benign as we are meant to be created. Are you sure you want to take such risk?"_

_Taki replied, "Even if it meant stopping Azwel and the revived Nightmare."_

"_I see. However... If your willpower falters, then your body and your being will fall under my control."_

_Elysium also warns the ninja if her indomitable will falters, the will of the spirit sword will have no other choice but to forcibly take control of her body and soul._

* * *

In the middle of her meditation, Taki sensed a familiar disturbance from afar. It is more likely the presence of Another Skyrider and Another Super-1.

Meanwhile at the city, we see Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz fighting Another Skyrider and Another Super-1, all while being pushed to a corner by the original Skyrider and Kamen Rider Super-1.

Taki in Genesis Type managed to arrive in a nick of time. She used her Ryuuseimaru (in Gattai Mode) to slash Another Skyrider before fighting the actual Skyrider himself. She then equipped the Taki Imperial Miridewatch into her Beyondriver, the watch's gnomon is set to Soleil Mode...

*_**Ignition Future Time! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_*

Assuming Imperial Type Soleil, instead of focusing on Another Skyrider and/or Another Super-1, she instead takes on the original Showa Riders - Skyrider and Super-1.

"What are you doing, Taki?!", exclaimed Woz. "You're supposed to fight the Another Riders!"

Taki wastes no time replying as she opened and closed the Beyondriver's finisher as she coated her fist with solar energy...

*_**Beyond the Time! Omikami Sunburst!**_*

Taki Imperial then punches the ground, letting out a shockwave of solar energy right towards Skyrider and Super-1, defeating them.

Miraculously enough, it seems that the original Skyrider and Super-1 managed to regain their free will, no longer Azwel's puppets; much to the surprise of Sougo and company.

"No way!", Geiz exclaimed. "How did you...?"

"Stay focused. They are on our side now.", said Taki.

With Skyrider and Super-1 freed from their brainwashing, the two Showa Riders team up with Taki, Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz.

"Thank you from releasing us from Azwel's control.", said Skyrider.

Super-1 followed, "All that is left is to defeat these counterfeits."

Six Kamen Riders fight Another Skyrider and Another Super-1. Even with the real Skyrider and Super-1 managing to turn the tables in favor of the present Riders fighting by their side, their counterfeits are still powerful than them. As if Skyrider and Super-1's Another Rider copies are like twisted reflections of themselves.

In the middle of the battle, Woz and Geiz find themselves pushed to a corner by Another Super-1. The two exchange and express their enmity against each other.

Black Woz spoke, "Geiz-kun, I know you can't forgive me. But..."

"This is not the time to be talking about that.", Geiz replied.

"If Azwel succeeded ruling the world as a living god..."

"Then let me say this... I don't like you."

"Indeed."

"But, I hate myself more for always focusing on the past."

Like how he first viewed Sougo as a threat because of a potential of becoming Oma Zi-O, Geiz is willing to set aside his grudge against Woz even if it meant stopping Azwel's plans.

Even Taki Imperial isn't strong enough to take on Another Skyrider, with Taki end up being pushed to the corner along with Zi-O and original Skyrider. Sougo is forced to resort a new power-up: the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch.

*_**Zi-O Trinity!**_*

The instant the Zi-O Trinity watch is activated, the darkened skies caused by the Evil Seed have been cleared, revealing clear daytime skies and the Regulus. Sougo then puts the Trinity watch into the Driver, which in turn opened its cover.

*_**Zi-O!**_*

The watch's Unite Ryuzer is rotated, opening a second layer with Geiz's face in the watch.

*_**Geiz!**_*

Geiz is bathed by radiant yellow light coming from Regulus. Then, the Trinity watch's Unite Ryuzer is rotated to open all layers, and the third face being Woz's

*_**Woz!**_*

Likewise, Woz is also bathed by clear blue light coming from Regulus. Black Woz insinuates that its power is like guiding both three Riders.

Zi-O rotated his Zikuu-Driver. And by doing so, Geiz and Woz are transformed into actual watches as they surround Sougo and a fusion transformation commences.

*_**Trinity Time! Mitsu no chikara! **__(Power of three!) __**Kamen Rider Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Tri~ni~ty~! TRINITY!**_*

Geiz's head fused on Zi-O's right shoulder, with Woz on the left. Zi-O's face is elevated into his chest, with the Rider's head reveals Zi-O Trinity. Zi-O Trinity's suit is adorned with gold accents in addition to Woz, Geiz, and Zi-O's face as ornaments representing the form. And so, three Riders have fused into one being: **Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity**.

Both Sougo, Geiz and Woz find themselves dumbfounded by the fusion.

"Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz became one...", Taki looked at the sight of Zi-O Trinity's arrival.

Whenever fusing into Zi-O Trinity, Sougo, Geiz, and Black Woz appear in a dark room with a large clock. Whoever the clock's hand points to is able to assume full control of Zi-O Trinity. The hand moves automatically, but Sougo can move it himself in order to take control at any time.

But first, Black Woz is in control as he does his signature commemorative speech as the clock points to him.

"**Rejoice! The power of three men have apparently gathered. The monarch who will possibly create the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity! This is the moment a new history was created.**"

Sougo spoke in an awkward response, "_Hey, are you really celebrating this?_"

Neither Geiz and Woz respond, let alone a deadpan expression.

The clock is now pointed to Sougo, as he is now in control. Zi-O Trinity goes to battle against Another Skyrider and Another Super-1. Zi-O Trinity also has access to both Geiz and Woz's arsenal, first when he drew out the Zikan Zaxe, with Geiz in control of Zi-O Trinity.

Followed by Woz taking control as he took out the Zikan Despear in spear mode, making short work of Another Super-1. Taki, along with Skyrider and Super-1 can only watch in awe as the three-in-one Zi-O Trinity show what its like to be a true Kamen Rider. Sougo once again is in control as he drew out the Saikyou Zikan Girade, making short work of Another Skyrider.

With Another Skyrider and Another Super-1 weakened, Zi-O Trinity prepares to finish the battle.

"Geiz, Woz! Let's go!", Sougo leads the way.

"Yeah!", Geiz responded.

Followed by Black Woz, "Indeed!"

Zi-O Trinity activates the inserted Ridewatches' Finish Time...

*_**Finish Time! Zi-O! Geiz! Woz!**_*

And by spinning the belt, Zi-O Trinity jumps...

*_**Trinity Time Break! Burst! Explosion!**_*

On his back are apparitions of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz about to dive on the two Another Riders. A green energy cube and a series of magenta "Kick" (キック) in katakana surround Another Skyrider and Another Super-1. As Zi-O Trinity dives down to the targets, series of yellow "Kick" (きっく) characters in hirigana line up with his foot, and the magenta characters merge into one imprint. His kick then sends the two Another Riders flying into the energy cube which then turns into a timer that detonates the instant it hits zero.

With Another Skyrider and Super-1 defeated, their Another Watches are destroyed.

Zi-O Trinity powered down, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz are separated.

"They did it!", Taki exclaimed in relief. But, things start to go downhill the moment she turned to Skyrider and Super-1.

The two Showa Riders are affected by distortions as if they are faded away. To the shock of the four Riders, it seems that the Another Riders who share their likeness are bound to their cyborg physiology.

"It seems our powers are declining... That villain Azwel used them to create counterfeit versions of us.", said Super-1.

"Please, take what's left of our powers and stop Azwel...", Skyrider spoke to the present Riders before he and Super-1 dissolved to scattering motes, leaving behind their Ridewatches.

Even Black Woz is horrified of this. He knows the idea of creating an Another Rider with the likeness of a Showa Rider is considered a taboo act in that the Time Jackers aren't allowed to do so.

"They vanished...", Sougo had a grim and sad expression on his face.

Taki grabbed Skyrider and Super-1's Ridewatches and decides to hold onto it for a while as she, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz pay their last respects to the now fallen Skyrider and Super-1...

* * *

In Azwel's lair...

The Scholar of the Future observed the four Kamen Riders mourn over the deaths of Skyrider and Super-1 following the destruction of their Another Rider counterparts using his crystal orb.

"The experiment is a failure...", Azwel sighed in disappointment. "Well, no matter... Let's take things to a new electrifying level!"

Azwel puts another plan into place, he brings out another of his servants to challenge the Riders: **Kamen Rider Stronger**...

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Azwel continues his campaign to save the human race as he addressed the entire world of his presence. Half of the human population willingly pledged allegiance to the messianic figure, while those who opposed him end up becoming his guinea pigs._

_In the middle of the battle against Another Stronger, the revived Azure Knight appeared right before Taki, Geiz, and Sougo._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __84: __**A.D. 2019: A New Nightmare Begins!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is tribute to _Kamen Rider Stronger_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_2 (Super-1, Skyrider)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Other: **_2 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **10 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **16 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 5 (Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Blade Ridewatch offscreen as the Blade tribute episodes in the TV series happened after this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **0% (suppressed by the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Here are the things you need to know how a Showa Another Rider is defeated:

\- As these Another Riders are created to brainwash an original Showa Rider. The only way to free the original Rider from Azwel's control is to beat that Rider. In turn, that Rider will team up with the heroes to beat that Another Rider.

\- As with Another Riders created in the present, they can be defeated by Zi-O Trinity.

\- Unlike the Another Riders spawned in the present shown in the TV series canon, if a Showa Rider's Another Rider counterpart is defeated, they will fade away; leaving behind their Ridewatches. Like all Another Riders, they are bound with the same power as the original. Given that most Showa Riders were given cybernetic implants by the villains that they end up fighting against. These cybernetic enhancements is one of the factors that keeps a Showa Rider alive. A Showa Another Rider's lifespan is also bound to the original Rider's powers and cybernetic enhancements. In short, destroying a Showa Another Rider will also mean killing the original Rider. This is confirmed by Heure himself, and considers the creation of these Another Riders as taboo among the Time Jackers; with Swartz being the only one to break this rule due while under Azwel's control.

And the reason why I promised that the second part of Taki Gaiden will be even darker compared to the first part before chapters 77-80? The deaths of Skyrider and Super-1 after their Another Rider counterparts are defeated; leaving behind their Ridewatches after they disintegrate. This is what Azwel meant about "freeing" the Showa Riders of their burden of their battle against evil, in that he manipulates the present Riders into defeating those Another Riders so that by doing so, the original Showa Riders end up dying. Let that sink in... This is most likely that Azwel has an even more sinister plot in this story compared to the game's Libra of Souls.

And Taki's interaction with Elysium inside her mind also hints a foreshadowing to a new form using the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch. Despite that she (and by extension, Soul Calibur) being as equally manipulative and ruthless as its evil counterpart, it's safe to say that Elysium plays a similar role to WizarDragon. In that if Taki's indomitable will falters and depends too much on the spirit sword, she will end up becoming a puppet to it, just like with Haruto if he uses too much of Dragon's powers, he will drive Haruto into despair, and kill him.


	4. AD 2019: A New Nightmare Begins

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****04: A.D. 2019: A New Nightmare Begins **[2019年：新たなのナイトメア/_Nisen-jūkyu: Aratana no Naitomea hajimatta_] **[Episode 084]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood, gore, graphic violence, mass murder, animal cruelty, gun violence, body mutilation, decapitation, dismemberment, alcohol drinking, offensive gesture and language. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

In the city, a standoff between the police and the Azure Knight ensued.

Nightmare spends most of his time indiscriminately killing innocent people to satiate his thirst for souls. He randomly preys on men, women, children, and even animals. Anyone unfortunate enough to be in his path end up having their souls devoured by the cursed sword.

The moment that his killing spree drew attention of local authorities, the police do whatever it takes to stop Nightmare by force. Even with their ranged weaponry, bullets can't kill the Azure Knight. As he is in fact a reanimated suit of iron armor wielding an evil weapon; it also doesn't help that he's anything but human.

"What's with this guy?!", said one of the police officers. "We need backup now!"

"Eyaaaggghhhh!", one of the officers screamed the moment he was maimed by the Azure Knight.

Nightmare barely says anything. The number of his recent kills speaks that his thirst for souls remained unquenchable beyond doubt. The malevolent dark knight calmly and gleefully slaughtered anybody who would be unfortunate enough to be in his way. The police found themselves in a game of Mortal Kombat gone real as Nightmare would use other methods like severing his victims heads and spine, cleaving, beheading and dismembering his victims in half.

Not only the SWAT team managed to arrive on the scene, they are also backed by the military. The level of threat Nightmare poses has gotten even stronger, to the point the SWAT Team use riot shields, military attack dogs barking attempting to find a weak spot using their eyes. But, this heavy resistance was easily flushed in the blink of an eye.

Nightmare would use the JSDF's military vehicles against them, he not only sliced a tank in half using Soul Edge; he would used the severed tank to flatten all the soldiers and SWAT officers without breaking a sweat before proceeding to shred their attack dogs.

The Azure Nightmare has left a bloody mess in his wake; bodies are littering everywhere. Despite the currently weak state of the Soul Edge he's wielding right now, Nightmare will take anyone on and seek after a fine soul; be it a man, beast, or even God.

Heure and Ora are less than pleased by the mess their token dark knight have caused. Though Tsukasa being their first hired muscle was carefree, nonchalant, and less trustworthy to begin with. The Azure Knight, however, disregards Heure and Ora while he takes time slaughtering just to fuel the cursed sword.

"Just how many souls Soul Edge needs to restore it to its former glory?", asked Ora. "Indiscriminately killing anyone isn't going to work that way."

The Azure Knight calmly replied, "That's none of your concern, woman."

Heure decides to elaborate it anyway, "Besides souls, gathering shards of the cursed sword will regain its missing powers."

Unlike Swartz who will only reply by refusing to let anyone around him express their opinion, Nightmare is a taciturn individual begin with; given that he, as Inferno, is the embodiment of Soul Edge itself. Once Nightmare has fully restored Soul Edge to its complete state, he will eventually kill off Heure and Ora once everything is said and done. For now, he decides to take his role as the Time Jackers' new enforcer seriously for now.

* * *

Later that night...

Following the Pyrrhic victory against their battle against Another Skyrider and Another Super-1, Taki returns to the Izumi mansion, emotionally devastated after seeing the original Skyrider and Kamen Rider Super-1 dissolved to nothingness right before her eyes.

The demon huntress's eyes were widened high like an empty stare. This thousand-yard stare is chilling considering the hell she had been through. She is completely worn out after the recent battle with Azwel's new Another Riders.

It's already 6pm and no one is at home yet. Goro is still busy at work, Natsu is hanging out with her friends, Anzu is still on a photoshoot. On the apartment, Aizawa is still out scouting for suspicious activities, and Reiji is still busy with Goro. The demon huntress decided to isolate herself for indefinite periods of time.

At the kitchen, Taki stumbles into a cabinet of alcoholic beverages. Back in her old world, she never had a taste even one _sake _(rice wine) in her pass time. She would occasionally drink sake with her childhood friend and Natsu's foster mother, Chie when they celebrated her installation as clan leader.

Desperate in the need to drink alcohol, she had no other choice but to take all what's inside - containing bottles of whiskey and cans of beer.

In the living room, Taki spends most of the evening binge drinking on the alcoholic beverages until she gets drunk even further and pass out an hour later...

* * *

The moment Goro returned home, he finds Taki passed out on the couch and drunk. To his dismay, seeing Taki drowning her sorrows while suffering from PTSD could put her mentality at risk. He then carries the unconscious Taki to the bedroom, but not before seeing the Skyrider and Super-1 Ridewatches dropped on the floor. He took the watches before going on.

A minute half later, as Goro is observing the Skyrider and Super-1 Ridewatches, Taki wakes up, all while experiencing her first hangover.

When Goro asked Taki what happened and how she got the two Ridewatches, she bluntly answers that Skyrider and Super-1 are dead; due to their Another Rider counterparts' destruction. Goro is shocked at learning this, how can an Another Rider kill off a Legend Rider given the fact that their powers are bound to a Showa Rider.

Setting the matter aside, Goro is now worried of Taki's current state following the Great Malfested War. Seeing her drinking alcohol only worsened her psyche.

"What the hell were you doing back there, Taki? Are you trying to kill yourself?", Goro said. "You already got PTSD and yet, you start binge drinking after your recent trauma. That's only going to worsen."

An embittered Taki answered and started shouting, "So what? Take a look of the current state of the world right now! We Kamen Riders might have won the war, but the damage caused by it and the Evil Seed does not mitigate everything!", before eventually breaking down in tears, "This is all my fault... If only I wasn't careless in messing with time. Because of that, Soul Edge only ended up being dragged into the present. I couldn't do anything when the Evil Seed was unleashed upon this era... The war may be over and the others moved on. Some didn't, including myself..."

This is not the second time Taki is in an emotional breakdown; the first one when she fought the Toki of the new timeline. This time is different... The trauma she experienced in the aftermath of the war had an effect on her. She couldn't help express the remorse of her failure of preventing the second Evil Seed from happening that led to half of the human population turned into Malfested that eventually caused them to kill each other. Taki even had nightmares of seeing even her own allies and loved ones becoming Malfested trying to kill her.

"I'm scared... Goro.", Taki continued. "I couldn't save anyone from the Evil Seed. I am a failure as a Rider."

He sympathized at her guilt. Despite this, Goro willingly does whatever he can to get Taki get her act together. And once again reminding her that she doesn't have to do it alone. Goro himself admits that he is still reeling from the war, but keeps holding on to his anti-nihilistic mindset. He believes that the world will still rebuild itself despite the recent tragedies caused by the second Evil Seed.

Goro takes the chance to slap his love interest back to her senses.

"Get a grip, will you?!", Goro shouted before hugging her. "It's still too early to give up on the world yet. Don't act as if the future is already set! No future is set in stone! You, Sougo-san, and Geiz-san are creating your own respective futures! Sure, we are bound by fate to witness tragedies right before our eyes, lose everything we hold dear... But, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world! In the past, we are overridden by our weakness, but come to the present, we grow stronger from the adversities we face! That's what one of the things I learned from you... Ever since you lived here with me and my sister. I'm not doing this just because I love you... I'm doing this because that you are the only one who can guide the world to a better future! I've _**already**_ told you this several times: you don't have to carry all that burden to yourself! Think of the people who believed on what you are capable of... As long as we're still alive and standing, we will shoulder your burden together, and we'll be around you when least expected!"

Hearing Goro having the guts to snap her back from her funk, Taki can only let out her tears quietly and realized that she's truly not fighting alone, it's because not just with the help of Sougo and company, but her family in the present.

The following day...

Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Black Woz once again visited the Izumi mansion. The four learned from Fubuki about Taki's breakdown, if Goro didn't do anything to get her act back together, she would surely fall off the deep end.

"Is Taki-san alright?", Sougo asked.

"Probably.", Fubuki replied. "If dad didn't intervene, mother would have end up losing sight of herself."

"A love for their parents is stronger than any kind of love.", Tsukuyomi added.

Fubuki admits that in her childhood days, her parents spoil her at the chance they get. As she grew up, she has a much more mature personality like her mother, with the indomitable fighting spirit of her father.

Moments later, Taki shows up before her daughter and Sougo and company.

"Are you okay right now, Taki?", asked Geiz.

The ninja replied, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm thankful that Goro helped me get my act together. I can still fight. I will do whatever I can to atone for my mistakes and stop Azwel."

Taki is still determined to continue fighting even in times of tragedy and adversaries as a Rider and a ninja. Fubuki is in relief to see her mother regaining her sanity after she tried drinking herself to death the other night.

Within moments, Taki senses a disturbance from afar... And it signals the presence of an Another Rider.

Later in the city, Taki, Geiz, Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Black Woz encounter a beetle-themed Another Rider. On its horn has 2019 written on it, and on the chest writes "STRONGER". Only for the demon huntress to analyze that Another Rider is based on **Kamen Rider Stronger**; **Another Stronger**.

To add more insult to injury, Azwel and the brainwashed Swartz show up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you my man of the hour...", Azwel brings the brainwashed Kamen Rider Stronger to them.

Stronger makes his arrival known to the present Riders, "The heavens call... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Stronger!"

*_**Taki Imperial! Atsui o Motarasu!**_* / *_**Geiz! Geiz Revive Gouretsu!**_* / *_**Zi-O II!**_* / *_**Kikai!**_*

Taki, Geiz, and Sougo activate their super form Ridewatches and equip them into their respective belts, followed by Woz using Kikai. The three shout "**Henshin!**" as they transform into their respective Rider forms.

*_**Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_* / *_**Gouretsu!**_* / *_**Zi-O~ Zi-O~ Zi-O II!**_* / *_**Futurering Kikai! Kikai!**_*

Zi-O II and Taki Imperial Type Soleil took on Another Stronger and the original Stronger, while Geiz and Woz take on Azwel. Swartz, on the other hand, barely does anything but watch.

Azwel goes to battle as he conjured a pair of red and blue scimitars using his Palindrome gauntlets. Even though Azwel appears to be lacking in hand-to-hand combat, he makes up for the use of his gauntlets and data fragments of various fighting styles he researched. Using his scimitars, he was able to penetrate Woz's defense by switching into different kinds of weapons, ranging from nunchucks and halberds. Azwel produce several weapons and launch them at their enemies like missiles.

Geiz and Woz resort to speed, he challenges the former if Futurering Shinobi can keep up against Revive Shippu.

*_**Future Time! Futurering Shinobi! Shinobi!**_* / *_**Re-vi-ve Shippu! Shippu!**_*

Before Geiz could change from Gouretsu to Shippu, he even has the audacity to give both Azwel and Black Woz the middle finger. As Woz changes to Futurering Shinobi, both him and Geiz take the chance to overwhelm Azwel with speed.

"Their preference of speed over power... I feel enlightened!", Azwel was ecstatic as he found himself being attacked by Revive Shippu after missing his ranged attack.

Sougo and Taki were able to weaken Another Stronger and the original Stronger. However, the latter warns about destroying Another Stronger would also mean killing the actual Stronger. So, Taki decides to take another option: defeat the original Stronger.

*_**Shining Future Time! Taki Imperial Luna! Luna!**_*

Taki switches from Imperial Type Soleil to Imperial Type Luna. She opened and close her Beyondriver's lever...

*_**Moonlight Drive!**_*

Taki Imperial Luna executes a somersault kick on Kamen Rider Stronger, defeating the beetle Rider in the process.

With that, Stronger is freed from Azwel's brainwashing, much to the latter's surprise.

"Azwel, you scum of the Earth! You will pay for using my fellow Riders as your slaves!", Stronger points his fingers on the Scholar of the Future. Just as before he could take his anger on Azwel, Nightmare shows up.

Taki and the others can look in horror at the sight of the returning Nightmare. Taki already deduced that Siegfried was already freed from Soul Edge's control. Heure and Ora appeared on Nightmare's side. That said, the Riders found out that the Time Jackers revived Nightmare so they can send him to kill Swartz.

The Azure Knight attacked everyone unfortunate enough to be on his path, that includes Azwel and Another Stronger.

"You impure brute!", Azwel angrily yelled after he was single-handedly manhandled by Nightmare.

Geiz and Woz attempt to stop Nightmare, but to no avail. Despite the Soul Edge in his hand currently incomplete, it is still powerful enough to power down Geiz and Woz of their transformation.

Kamen Rider Stronger, Taki and Sougo would also attempt to subdue Nightmare, only for them to be singlehandedly defeated by the Azure Knight.

"Impossible... His Soul Edge appear to be incomplete, but it has become powerful than before!", Taki struggles.

Although Nightmare has singlehandedly defeated all five Kamen Riders, there is one that's still standing: Tsukuyomi. She could only look in fear as the Azure Knight slowly approaches her in an attempt to take her soul.

"Give me your soul...!", Nightmare's voice echoed from his helmet as Tsukuyomi trying in vain to keep herself away from the wielder of the cursed sword.

Tsukuyomi stumbles on the ground, while desperately trying to keep herself away from the Azure Knight's reach.

"Stay back!", she shouted. Just as the Azure Knight was about to swing his mighty blade on her, a mysterious power awakens within her: and that power being to freeze time!

Everyone around Tsukuyomi are immobilized by the time freeze she accidentally caused; save for Black Woz and Taki, who saw it. Apparently, they are able to move in the midst of the temporal freeze.

"Jesus Christ...", Taki exclaimed. "How did she able to do that?!"

Taki manages to pull Tsukuyomi out of the Azure Knight's way. Her reaction seeing Tsukuyomi to manipulate time had an eerie and grim expression in her face. Tsukuyomi's time freeze is also powerful to freeze Azwel and Swartz. Is there any secret involving Tsukuyomi and her newfound powers?

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Just as she was about to be killed by Nightmare, it seems that Tsukuyomi discovered a power within her: the ability to freeze time! Her ability to do so accidentally broke Swartz free of his brainwashing from Azwel. Meanwhile, Taki and Woz confronts the elite Time Jacker about this; Swartz replies he has nothing to answer, all while he continues to serve Azwel under the pretense of being his brainwashed lackey to further his own agenda._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __85: __**A.D. 1975: Stronger × Strongest!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation of the tribute to _Kamen Rider Stronger_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_2 (Super-1, Skyrider)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Other: **_2 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **10 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **16 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 5 (Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Blade Ridewatch offscreen as the Blade tribute episodes in the TV series happened after this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **5%

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Here are the things you need to know how about Another Stronger:

\- Another Stronger's beetle horn is shaped like a plumed cockscomb (rather than an axe-shaped horn of common Japanese rhinoceros beetles), which resembles that of Doctor Kate, a member of the Delza Army Stronger fought who is partially responsible for the death of Yuriko Misaki/Electro-Wave Human Tackle. In short, Another Stronger's horn is meant to resemble Doctor Kate's head.

\- Like all Another Riders, Another Stronger is the opposite to Shigeru Jo, Kamen Rider Stronger himself. Another Stronger projects a twisted reflection of Shigeru in two ways: (1) in that using his powers to get revenge on his friend's killer rather than to do good. (2) Another Stronger also represents what Shigeru would be like if he willingly became a servant of Black Satan rather than becoming a proud hero of justice.

This is not the second time Taki suffers an emotional breakdown. See chapter 20 of the first part of Taki Gaiden.

This is the third time a character in the story would flip the bird. This time it's Geiz; who gave both Azwel and Black Woz the finger when he and the latter are about to use their speed-based forms to fight Azwel.


	5. AD 1975: Stronger x Strongest!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****05: ****A.D. 1975: Stronger × Strongest!**[1975年：ストロンガー×ストロンゲストー！/_Senkyu-nanajūgo: Sutorongā × Sutorongesutō!_] **[Episode 085]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of offensive gesture and nudity. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

"Give me your soul...!", Nightmare's voice echoed from his helmet as Tsukuyomi trying in vain to keep herself away from the wielder of the cursed sword.

Tsukuyomi stumbles on the ground, while desperately trying to keep herself away from the Azure Knight's reach.

"Stay back!", she shouted. Just as the Azure Knight was about to swing his mighty blade on her, a mysterious power awakens within her: and that power being to freeze time!

Everyone around Tsukuyomi are immobilized by the time freeze she accidentally caused; save for Black Woz and Taki, who saw it. Apparently, they are able to move in the midst of the temporal freeze.

"Jesus Christ...!", Taki exclaimed. "How did she able to do that?!"

Taki manages to pull Tsukuyomi out of the Azure Knight's way. Her reaction seeing Tsukuyomi to manipulate time had an eerie and grim expression in her face. Tsukuyomi's time freeze is also powerful to freeze Azwel and Swartz.

Tsukuyomi could only look in confusion of what she just did. Within moments, time flows back to normal.

Nightmare had no idea where his prey went off to, only to turn around and saw Taki saving Tsukuyomi.

Both Azwel and Swartz are shocked to see Tsukuyomi awakening her time manipulation powers. Swartz, on the other hand, when he first saw Tsukuyomi froze time, it inadvertently freed him from Azwel's control. He is not pleased the moment that Another Stronger was created, knowing that he broke the taboo because he was under Azwel's control. Either way, he could not give a damn about it for now.

Azwel and Swartz escaped with Another Stronger, as the original Kamen Rider Stronger chased after his counterfeit clone.

But, Nightmare isn't done yet. Deadset venting his fury on both Taki and Tsukuyomi. Just as Taki is about to transform, gunfire is heard nearby. And it came from two men wearing blue Kamen Rider-like battle armor. These armors resemble Kamen Rider Kuuga designed to battle mysterious lifeforms in the past: the Generation 3 suits, or **G3**. One is wearing the normal G3 suit, while the other one is using its advanced suit, the **G3-X**.

The G3-X user wielded two GM-01 pistols and proceeded to rain Nightmare with bullets. The other G3 user took out a high-frequency sword and equipped it on his right arm and clashed blades with the Azure Knight. Though Nightmare has enough brute strength to push the G3 out to a corner, G3-X pulled out a different weapon: the GR-07 Cobra, a sniper rifle. While keeping distance from the enemy, he took a deep breath and aimed at the enemy's head.

The sniper's bullet didn't kill the Azure Knight, but it sure had him dazed. Giving the other G3 wielder to score a solid hit using the GS-03 HF sword, forcing the Azure Knight to retreat for now.

"Wretched humans... I'll be back!", Nightmare disappeared in a black smoke.

Likewise, Azwel and Swartz retreated. But, Azwel is unaware of the fact that Tsukuyomi's time freeze inadvertently freed the latter from his brainwashing. Swartz decides to pretend that he's still brainwashed with the intent of undermining Azwel's plans, and in the right time, he'll drop the charade.

The G3 users took off their helmets, revealing to be Aizawa in the G3-X suit, and Goro in the normal G3 suit.

"Aizawa-san, Goro? How were you able to gain such equipment?", the ninja asked.

* * *

Later that night...

At the basement laboratory, Goro reveals that he took interest on the old G3 battle suits used by the Tokyo MPD's Squad Against Unidentified Lifeforms, or SAUL. Aizawa himself is impressed by the police force in their use of the battle suits. According to Goro, sometime after the SAUL finished their battle against several unidentified lifeforms 17 years ago, coexisting with Kamen Rider Agito; they discontinued the G3 suits in favor of succeeding models. Similar to Goro's G7 battlesuits, the G3 models are designed for police use.

Sometime before the Another Agito incident, Goro met with Omuro Takahiro, the commander of the G3 team unit of the SAUL; and expressed his interest with the battle suit; where he and Aizawa volunteered to use the G3 suits. Aizawa willingly asked for the G3-X, an advanced model that had some flaws with its operating system.

When the SAUL decided to hand over the G3-X model to Aizawa and Goro, Goro displayed his genius-level intellect to Omuro and his team when it comes to toning down the G3-X's OS so the user can withstand physically taxing side-effects. Omuro even commented that Goro's genius even surpassed that of the creator of the G3, Ozawa Sumiko.

"Good thing the guys in the SAUL are generous enough to give us something to add to our team.", said Goro. "Aizawa-san is the newest user of the G3-X model. I did not made any alterations with the suit, but instead; I gave him a new weapon that I introduced to the SAUL; a sniper rifle - the GR-07 Cobra."

"I'm impressed that even an artificially made battle armor can also make him [Aizawa] a Kamen Rider.", Taki replied. "Black Woz mentioned that the G3 models are meant to resemble Kamen Rider Kuuga; the only main difference is the heavy armor and weaponry."

With Aizawa given the G3-X suit, it seems that he took a level in not just badassery, it seems that Aizawa is still proven to be a vital asset despite not having any evident superhuman powers.

"With that all said. Are you getting your act together?", asked Goro.

Taki replied, "I'm fine. At least I can continue fighting to stop Azwel's schemes. But what's bothering me right now with two things. One, Tsukuyomi... Just as Nightmare was about to kill her, she stopped time. Two, the problem with Another Stronger. If we defeat it, Kamen Rider Stronger will die." Then, she takes out the Soul Calibur Ridewatch. As she fiddles with the watch, she ponders if she can invoke the spirit sword's power, just like in the final battle against Black Huntress. "I had awakened the spirit sword's power during the end of the Great War... If I awaken Soul Calibur again, I have to face the risks. I know that Soul Calibur is nowhere as benign as it was meant to be, and will manipulate its wielders at a given opportunity."

Taki recalled on her days as a runaway ninja while she was held for the theft of Mekki-Maru from her clan. She kept asking herself if she can master the forbidden blade's power. The same can be said with the Soul Calibur, and its Ridewatch.

"Can I master the spirit sword?", Taki asked to herself.

Goro reassures to her, "I know you can. You have the indomitable will to wield the sword. As long as you maintain your focus. You don't have to worry about it Taki, you're one of the few person I know who has an unbreakable conviction."

Taki also recalled what Elysium said during her meditation...

"_If your willpower falters, then your body and your being will fall under my control._"

Taki is still reeling from her PTSD following the Great Malfested War. Recovering from the nightmares from the past is easier said than done. As her recent PTSD also affects her willpower, which means. Using Soul Calibur without being enticed by its manipulation takes indomitable willpower. Taki decides to take the risk overcoming the spirit sword's, by proxy Elysium's control; even if it meant defeating Azwel and the revived Azure Knight.

* * *

The following day, Taki met up with Black Woz. The demon huntress was shocked herself upon seeing Tsukuyomi having the ability to freeze time. According to Black Woz, her hidden powers are tied to her missing memories. Before that, Fubuki reveals to her mother that Tsukuyomi had no memory of her past before she was taken in by the resistance.

Later, Woz and Taki meet up with Swartz in an alleyway. The exiled Time Jacker was alone while Azwel is busy with his campaigning to save humanity. Apparently, Swartz knew his two enemies would approach him besides Ora and Heure using Nightmare to kill him. But, there's more to that.

"Oh, it's you two. What do you want?", he asked.

Taki starts, "That time freeze from Tsukuyomi had broke you free from Azwel's brainwashing. This is rather curious, do you think?"

Woz added, "I also want to know about Tsukuyomi-kun... Are you also planning to turn her into a Time Jacker?"

Swartz reveals that the moment he saw Tsukuyomi froze time, it accidentally freed him from Azwel's control. Despite the realization that he broke a taboo, the creation of a Showa Another Rider, he has no other choice but to do it to stall Azwel.

"I'd rather not answer your question.", Swartz bluntly answered.

"Well, that's odd.", Woz spoke. "Normally, you're the only one who can give the power to control time to other people. And besides, you gave Azwel that power against your will."

"That's right."

Woz begins to have a fear that if Tsukuyomi's lost memories may hold a secret along with the aforementioned time manipulation powers. Even Taki herself expressed her fear over it.

If Swartz has nothing to do with Tsukuyomi's time powers, Swartz responds that she is the same as him.

Before is all said and done, Taki asked Swartz about what Ray saw in 2009.

And Swartz said, "The traitor is right everything about me! It was me who chosen Tokiwa Sougo to become the demon king!"

Woz was shocked the moment Swartz confessed everything, considering that he was exposed by Ray as the traitor to Heure and Ora. He had no idea that Swartz was orchestrating the events leading to Sougo's ascension into Oma Zi-O in the future. Luckily. Sougo and Black Woz weren't there when Ray reveals the truth. Even he [Woz] does not know what it would be if Sougo discovered the truth.

"_It's because I am also going to expose Swartz of all of his lies! Want to know why?! It's because that he is the one who chose Tokiwa Sougo to become Oma Zi-O!_"

"And it is inevitable. Too bad that the traitor failed her quest for the cursed sword.", Swartz said, all while having the audacity to mock Ray's death, before mocking Taki of her failure to destroy Soul Edge, "And you, you were this close to destroy Soul Edge and you blew it! The result of your action was the second Evil Seed, and an all-out war!"

As Swartz laughs on the expense of Taki and Woz, the two leave. As the two walk away, Swartz also has the audacity to flip the bird on them. Swartz lets out a smirk before giving two middle fingers on his enemies.

Despite dumbfounded by Swartz's confession, he asks Taki not to speak of it to both Sougo and Tsukuyomi. "Taki, everything what Swartz said should be kept between us only. Never speak of it to Tsukuyomi-kun or to my demon king. The same can be said to your close friends."

The Fu-Ma ninja replied, "You have my word. I will not speak of it to them. But, for now; we have bigger fish to fry."

* * *

Later, Another Stronger attacks the city. Kamen Rider Stronger confronts his Another Rider counterpart.

"**The heavens call... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, Kamen Rider Stronger!**"

Stronger fights Another Stronger. The Another Rider's appearance reminded him of a certain villain who is indirectly responsible for his friend-turned-lover's death. Granted, it is shown that Another Stronger representing Stronger's twisted reflections and things he never liked about himself. The same can be said with every Another Rider fought by Zi-O and Geiz.

Sougo and Geiz, as Zi-O II and Geiz Revive Gouretsu respectively came to the aid of Kamen Rider Stronger. If that wasn't enough, Aizawa, the newest user of the G3-X system joins the battle with Sougo and Geiz alongside Goro, transformed into G7 Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor.

Aizawa takes the chance showing off his fighting and shooting skills with the G3-X suit, as he dual wields the GM-01 Scorpion pistols.

Things however, are about to get hairy as Nightmare shows up, intent on killing both everyone in the scene. Icarus XYZ and G3-X proceeded to deal with Nightmare. Luckily, Woz now transformed into his Rider form jumps and attacks the Azure Knight.

As the mayhem intensifies, Taki enters the fray last, as she is yet to transform. She is now holding the Soul Calibur Ridewatch on her hand, intending of awakening its power once again.

Due to the presence of the Soul Calibur's Ridewatch, Nightmare senses it. "You... So you're now holding the spirit sword all this time?!", he said.

Before Taki can activate the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch, Elysium intervened, "_The Beyondriver can't be used with this watch. Take my Zikuu-Driver instead. You can use your own watch and the spirit sword's Ridewatch in tandem._"

It seems that the Soul Calibur Supreme watch is not compatible with the Beyondriver. And so, it needs to be used on a Zikuu-Driver. That being said, as Taki activates the Ridewatch...

*_(Digital beeping with energy charging) __**Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

Upon activation, this causes the Zikuu-Driver to appear on Taki's waist. The activation of the watch that causes Taki to be equipped with the Driver is similar to those using the Advent Decks.

*_**Taki!**_*

After activating the Taki Miridewatch, Taki proceeds to insert both watches on the Driver: the Taki Miridewatch on the right side, and the Soul Calibur watch on the left. A blue quartz clock-like projection appeared on Taki's back and rotates continuously. Taki unlocks the Driver as she executes her own transformation pose.

"Henshin!"

The moment Taki spun the Zikuu-Driver at 360 degrees...

Taki starts to experience painful electric shocks, much to everyone's shock.

"No, Taki!", Goro exclaimed.

"Taki!", Geiz also exclaimed.

As the electric shocks start to become more powerful, it simultaneously destroyed Taki's bodysuit and her demon-themed shoulder, arm and shin guards, leaving her body exposed. Everyone on the scene had to shield their eyes.

"I didn't mean to see that!", Geiz exclaimed.

"Why here of all places?!", Goro had a grim expression as he avoids being tempted to see Taki's exposed body.

"Show some decency, my demon king!", Woz of all people had to cover Zi-O's visor to avoid seeing it, all while Woz have to look away.

Despite the painful shocks, Taki is able to withstand it as she suits up into a new powerful form. All of the secondary Riders' Ridewatches began to circle around Taki, that includes the Cross-Z Ridewatch that flew out from Geiz's Ridewatch Holder. The second Riders' watches would be then absorbed inside the Soul Calibur Ridewatch. The rings began materializing as she is now wearing the new Rider suit.

*_**Supreme Time! **__(Medieval orchestral waltz mixed heavy metal guitar riff) __**Aratana no Rekishi no Stage! **__(The new stage of history!)__** Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

Taki is now transformed into a clear blue, and more powerful version of Genesis Type. Her helmet almost resembles Geiz Revive's, right down to the sharpened and edgy style of the hirigana for "Rider" (らいだー) in her visor. The helmet's mouthplate have an exposed lip sculpted on it, a reference for Taki's lips exposed when wearing her demon mask. Additionally, Taki's new form have a dragonfly-like wings on her back that gives her flight abilities, even her shoulder armor and shin guards have accents resembling dragonfly wings.

Within moments, Soul Calibur emerges from the central chestpiece of Taki's armor, along with the katakana for Soul Calibur (ソウルキャリバー). The katakana characters merge with the spirit sword, and form into a weapon resembling the Ride Heisaber, the same weapon Taki used to destroy Black Huntress in the end of the Great Malfested War.

*_**Soul Calibur Heisaber!**_*

Sougo/Zi-O whispers to Woz, asking to give a commemoration speech on Taki's new form out of request. Though Woz is skeptical with it, but decides to do it anyway.

"I've never done something like this. But, in that case...", said Woz before he throws in his signature speech on Taki's new form. "**Rejoice! Behold, the chosen wielder of the spirit sword, Soul Calibur, and the one to smite all evil! Caballero de la Espada Espíritu! **(Knight of the Spirit Sword)** And her name is Kamen Rider Taki Supreme Type! This is the moment a shining ray of light has cast upon the pages of history!**"

"Amazing!", said Sougo.

"I'll say.", Goro added.

Nightmare charges at Taki Supreme Type, only for Taki to clash her blade against the Azure Knight. Even when Aizawa and Goro backing her up, Taki is able to hold off against Nightmare thanks to her newest upgrade.

*_**Zi-O Trinity!**_*

"We're going too! Geiz, Woz! Let's combine!", Sougo then took out the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch.

*_**Zi-O! Geiz! Woz!**_*

Zi-O spins the Zikuu-Driver with the Trinity watch equipped. And by doing so, Geiz and Woz turn into actual watches to combine with Zi-O to form Zi-O Trinity...

*_**Trinity Time! Mitsu no Chikara! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Tri~ni~ty~! TRINITY!**_*

Before Zi-O Trinity could continue the battle, Woz's consciousness takes over, much to Sougo's annoyance. Woz, of all people, makes a grandiose introduction that stand out than his ascension speeches.

"**Prostate yourselves! We are Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity! The retainers of the great demon king Zi-O... Geiz and Woz. As the trinity, we are the king of time who will create the future!**"

*_[Zikan Despear voice] __**Kamashitsugi!**_*

Everyone on the scene could only pause after hearing Woz's speech. They could barely make any response, let alone a deadpan expression.

This causes both the consciousness Sougo and Geiz to argue with him. And even Geiz is vexed when he is referred as a retainer. But, Woz responds by, "This form is proof my demon king's military might. It must be announced to the world."

Either way, Zi-O Trinity teams up with Kamen Rider Stronger to fight against Another Stronger.

Meanwhile, Taki takes the chance to show off the Soul Calibur Heisaber's functions. Unlike the Ride Heisaber though, as it uses a clock needle to select a main Rider's powers; the Soul Calibur Heisaber uses a roulette wheel that needs to be spun to select a secondary Rider's powers. Taki spins the Soul Calibur Heisaber's roulette, and the roulette chose Kamen Rider Knight's symbol and year of origin: 2002.

*_**Come on, Knight!**_*

And by doing so, Knight's Contract Monster appeared out of nowhere and attacked Nightmare before pulling the Heisaber's trigger...

*_**Knight! Double Time Attack!**_*

Darkwing unleashes an ear-splitting ultrasonic speech on Nightmare, that somehow impaired his hearing.

"What is this power...?!", Nightmare roared reeling from the attack.

Taki would once again spin the roulette... And this time, the roulette selected 2017: Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

*_**Come on, Cross-Z! Cross-Z Double Time Attack!**_*

Taki unleashes a Chinese dragon manifested by energy on Nightmare.

Meanwhile, Zi-O Trinity and Stronger finally weakened Another Stronger. And so as they prepare to finish the Another Rider together with the original Stronger, he said, "Everyone, let's go!"

"Alright.", said Geiz.

"Indeed.", Woz added.

"Let's finish him together!", Stronger finished before he jumps, "Toh!"

*_**Finish Time! Zi-O! Geiz! Woz!**_*

Zi-O Trinity pressed the Trinity watch's button three times before spinning the Zikuu-Driver three times. Once he does, he leaps and prepare to execute a double Rider Kick with Stronger.

Stronger yelled his finisher, "**Chou-den Drill Kick!**"

*_**Trinity Time Break! Burst! Explosion!**_*

Both Zi-O Trinity and Stronger dive and hit their Rider Kicks on Another Stronger, all while the former is accompanied by apparitions of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz in their default forms. Another Stronger is defeated, destroying the Another Watch in the process.

Taki Supreme Type then loads the Soul Calibur watch into the Soul Calibur Heisaber...

*_**Finish Time!**_*

And then she spins the roulette at a fast speed as doing so invokes all the power of the secondary Kamen Riders.

*_**Zen'in dai-ni Rider, Shuketsu! **__(All second Riders, assemble!) [Loop] __**Hei-sei! Hei-sei! Hei-sei! Hei-sei! He-He-Hei~!**_*

Taki held the Soul Calibur Heisaber in reverse grip as she brandishes the blade, coating it with holy energy. She spreads her the dragonfly wings on her back as she prepares to deliver death from above to the Azure Knight. The demon huntress took to the skies...

*_**Soul Calibur Supreme! Zen'in dai-ni Rider! United Time Attack!**_*

She dives at her enemy, delivering multiple slashes while taking flight before she finishes off Nightmare with one final slash, defeating the Azure Knight in the process.

Though the attack didn't kill the Azure Knight yet; Nightmare managed to hold on against the spirit sword's death blow. However, Nightmare will have to live to fight another day.

"You haven't seen the last of the Azure Knight!", Nightmare once again retreats, disappearing in a black smoke.

After the battle, both Riders (save for Aizawa who is wearing the G3-X suit and Kamen Rider Stronger himself) undo their transformation. Surprisingly enough, Taki ends up back in her usual outfit even after it was destroyed during her transformation into Supreme Type.

Kamen Rider Stronger knew that he's not going to last long, given that Azwel created Another Stronger to not only brainwash him, but give the Another Rider half of Stronger's lifespan. He has one last parting words for the Riders of the present...

"You fought quite admirably.", said the beetle Rider. "And what an ambitious man you [Sougo] truly are. I want to see what its like to be a king who has the strength to prove it.", before he turns his attention to Taki. He proceeds to shake hands with the demon huntress, as he prepares to entrust his power to her. "You have a heart of a warrior; just and indomitable. Accept my power, for it will give you the strength to stand up against Azwel's evil.", before dissolving into nothingness, he mutters, "Yuriko... At long last, we can be together in the next life."

Stronger fades away, leaving behind his Ridewatch on Taki's hands. Taki responded with a quiet nod, and understood that the road ahead is going to be difficult. With the battle against Another Stronger ends in a bittersweet note, Kamen Rider Stronger accepting his fate. Another legend has fallen, the Riders pay their respects to the fallen Kamen Rider Stronger, drawing this chapter to a close.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Zasalamel once again travels into the present and told Taki about Astral Fissures; __a rip in the very fabric of space and time, caused by the great power from the Evil Seed. The Earth is currently contaminated by Astral Fissures, which causes to spawn several Eldritch beings that attack people and he tasks Taki to seal the fissures with blank Ridewatches before Azwel could do something with the fissures._

_Meanwhile, Sougo and company are approached by Gentaro and Ryusei, Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor, respectively; who asked them a favor to find their friend Tomoko, who has gone missing. Only for the gang to stumble into an Astral Fissure in Amanogawa - guarding the fissure is Another Amazon!_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __86: __**A.D. 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tribute to _Kamen Rider Amazon_, and a post-_Kamen Rider Fourze_ tribute.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_3 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Other: **_2 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 5 (Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Blade Ridewatch offscreen as the Blade tribute episodes in the TV series happened after this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **5%

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

This chapter bids farewell to the Heisei era, making way for the Reiwa era in Japan. I hope the Kamen Rider series will continue on being a long runner in the tokusatsu world.

This chapter is an allusion to the segment at the end of episode 25 of Kamen Rider Kabuto, the _35th Masked Rider Anniversary File_; when the cast are discussing beetle-themed Riders, among those being Kamen Rider Stronger, and the comparisons between Kabuto and Stronger are simply too obvious to ignore. And at the end of the segment, Tendou pronounces "Stronger" and "Strongest" in perfect English. This is because Hiro Mizushima, Tendou's actor is fluent in English.

Taki summoning Elysium's Zikuu-Driver through the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch is very similar to the Mirror Riders flashing their Advent Decks to a mirror, causing their V-Buckles to appear.

\- Her transformation pose as Taki Supreme Type is similar to Drive and Para-DX Level 99.

\- The hirigana for Rider in Taki Supreme Type's visor is sharper like Geiz Revive's.

\- Taki Supreme Type's motif is based on quartz clocks, given that she had crystal-like accents on the suit. She uses the dragonfly as the form's insect motif. Her helmet has a human sculpted mouth on the faceplate, similar to some Super Sentai Rangers.

\- The first time Taki transforms into Supreme Type; she experiences pain and electric shocks (similar to Banjou when he first became Cross-Z Charge) and at the same time destroying her clothes (during an Oni's transformation in _Hibiki_) before the suit up sequence.

As Aizawa and Goro are wearing the G3 battle armor in this chapter, this takes place between episodes 31 and 32 of _Zi-O._ Aizawa is using G3-X while Goro uses the normal G3. Interestingly enough, Goro created his own G7 series back in Vol. 3, only a few mass-produced suits were seen until he uses his prototype custom; which eventually became a Build Driver conversion. Aizawa in the other hand, will be the latest user of the G3-X for the remainder of the story. In short, he ends up being a Rider.

Kamen Rider Stronger's death in this chapter is also an allusion to the fact that Shigeru Jo's actor, Shigeru Araki passed away April 12, 2012. Stronger also mutters Yuriko, as in Yuriko Misaki/Electro Wave Human Tackle, his partner.


	6. AD 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****06: ****A.D. 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure**[2019年：天ノ川アストラルホール/_Nisen-jūkyu: Amanogawa Asutoraru Hōru_] **[Episode 086]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Elsewhere in the bamboo forest...

The Kamen Riders (Taki, Geiz, Sougo, and Woz) are fighting one of Azwel's newest Another Rider - **Another Amazon**.

Another Amazon has these distinguishable features: it has "2019" written vertically on the forehead, while on the left pectoralis major reads "AMAZON". What's even more jarring that the voice of that monster is a woman. And that screaming voice sounded familiar...

Taki starts the battle in her base form, Genesis Type. While Sougo used the Decade Ridewatch to equip the Decade Armor. Geiz uses the Faiz Ridewatch in order to equip the Faiz Armor, while Woz chooses the Quiz Miridewatch to use Futurering Quiz.

Taki, Geiz, and Zi-O charge at Another Amazon and mayhem erupts. Woz takes the chance to pull a riddle.

"Question: The Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha watches are effective against Another Amazon. O or X?"

But, Taki answered, "It's X for crying out loud! This Another Rider has the power of Kamen Rider Amazon! Not the other two derived from him."

If Amazon Alpha and Amazon Omega were derived from the original Kamen Rider Amazon that come from a separate timeline that ended up here in the prime timeline. Their powers inside their Ridewatches won't work on an Another Rider who is based on the actual Amazon himself.

Another Amazon fights like a wild animal relying on instincts alone, not even Sougo could try avoiding this Another Rider's attacks nor Geiz subduing this savage beast.

"_Kee~! Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke!_", a familiar battle cry is heard nearby.

The Kamen Riders stood on their guard as that cry is drawing closer. Within moments, Sougo and Geiz find themselves being attacked by the actual **Kamen Rider Amazon** himself. Taki knew that this is going to happen, given that Azwel kidnapped most of the Showa Riders and created their Another Rider counterparts as a means to brainwash the original Riders into servitude.

"Things are about to turn ugly...", Sougo muttered. "In that case... Let's try beast for beast!"

*_(Digital beeping) __**W!**_*

By activating the W Ridewatch, Zi-O equips the watch into the Decade Ridewatch's slot to go Final Form Time.

*_**Final Form Time: D-D-D-Double!**_*

The right shoulder of the Decade Armor has the katakana for "Double" (ダブル), along with the chest and left shoulder with the katakana for "FangJoker" (ファングジョーカー) branded. Followed by the Decade Armor's bodysuit, arms and legs change that into FangJoker's. And lastly, the monitor of the Decade Armor's helmet changes that of FangJoker's face; with Zi-O assuming Decade Armor W Form.

Taki would then use the Volt Miridewatch. After loading the watch into the Beyondriver, she pressed the watch's switch, causing the Miridewatch's cover to open as she closes the Driver's lever...

*_**Future Time! Futurering Volt! Volt!**_*

Assuming Futurering Volt, Taki took Sougo's idea to take on both Another Amazon and original Amazon simultaneously. Zi-O Decade Armor W Form took on Another Amazon while Taki Futurering Volt focused on the original Amazon. Despite both the original and Another Amazon possessing a similar animalistic fighting style, both Sougo and Taki are able to keep up against them.

In the middle of the ensuing fight, a man was passing by the forest and heard a familiar distress cry nearby. Upon hearing that voice nearby sounded familiar to him.

*_**Beyond the Time!**_*

Returning back to the Riders' battle, Taki opened the Beyondriver's lever to prepare for the deathblow. Geiz and Woz take their time to subdue to original Amazon. But, just then!

"No! Don't kill him!", the man somehow blocked Taki, Geiz, and Woz, protecting the original Kamen Rider Amazon.

"Get out of the way!", Geiz pushed the man out of the way.

Only for Another Amazon to leap and attack Geiz and Woz with its own version of Amazon's Great Slice, forcing them out of the transformation.

"Geiz, Woz!", Sougo checks on his two friends.

Thanks to this sudden interference, both Another Amazon and the original Amazon escaped. The man attempts to pursue Amazon, but to no avail. He ends up being confronted by the present Kamen Riders.

"Just why did you have the audacity to interrupt our fight against that Another Rider?", Taki demands an explanation from the strange man.

"That was my friend... Why are you trying to kill him?"

The man reveals that Amazon was his friend since childhood. He did not mean any harm to the Riders. His name was **Okamura Masahiko**.

Afterwards, the four Kamen Riders reveal themselves to Masahiko.

Taki continued questioning to see Masahiko's connection to Amazon, "How are you related to Kamen Rider Amazon?"

* * *

Later, they brought Masahiko to the 95DO. Where he was provided lunch by Junichirou, as the latter is preparing the food; Taki and the other 95DO tenants prepared a lot of questions for Masahiko.

Masahiko first reveals that Amazon was raised in the jungle in South America; his name was once **Yamamoto Daisuke**. Amazon fought two evil organizations in the past - **Geddon** and the **Garanda Empire**, who are seeking after the armlet that he wore on his left arm. This is because it is tied to an another armlet that once fell into the hands of the two evil organizations. Those two armlets were the **GiGi Armlet** and **GaGa Armlet**, the former being that keeps Amazon alive. It is said that if both the GiGi and GaGa Armlets were to fall in the wrong hands, their power are to be used for world domination.

"The first I met Amazon, he had no idea what it's like to live like a normal and decent person.", Masahiko said. "I was still a kid back there, and I am able to teach Amazon to speak coherent Japanese. Ever since he defeated Geddon and the Garanda Empire, he must have matured. I wanted to see him for so many years since the last time I saw him."

"And fate must have dragged you to have encounter him again.", Taki responded.

Sougo then followed, "Masahiko-san. We weren't trying to kill Amazon. We're trying to save him. Apparently, he has been under control of a man called Azwel.", as he explains thoroughly, "You see, Azwel is an evil man who seeks to rule the world as a living god. And for some reason, he created that monster who has Amazon's likeness."

Taki proceeds to reveal the Showa Riders' Ridewatches on her possession - Skyrider, Super-1, and Stronger. Okamura has heard of the Riders that came before and after Amazon. And he was shocked to hear from Taki that Azwel's Another Riders, when destroyed, kills the Showa Rider whose likeness they derive from. Masahiko is also worried knowing that if Another Amazon were to be destroyed, the original Amazon might share the same fate as Skyrider, Super-1, and Stronger.

"I see... Is there a way to save Amazon?", Masahiko asked, all while with signs of worry written on his face.

Long before the fighting Another Amazon, Taki confronted Heure and Ora and asked them about the Showa Another Riders. He then elaborated what the Time Jackers told her.

"Those Another Riders are different than the others we fought. But, the fact that they are derivations of Showa Riders, Heure mentioned that creating a Showa Another Rider is considered a taboo act that the Time Jackers are not allowed to do.", said Taki. "Swartz already broke this taboo against his will."

Woz added, "And that's because they are only limited to creating Another Riders derived from Heisei Kamen Riders. If a Showa Another Rider were to be created, they also gain the original Rider's cybernetic enhancements that sustains their lifespan. And, if that Another Rider were to be destroyed in any way, they will die. Skyrider, Stronger, and Super-1 were unlucky to fall into this cruel fate."

Despite the dangers, both Taki and Sougo reassure that they will save Amazon and find a way to do so.

* * *

The next day... Both Taki and Sougo are visited by familiar acquaintances. Starting on Taki's perspective, the immortal omniscient Zasalamel entered into the doorstep of the Izumi mansion. The immortal one had to change his clothes to that of a businessman to fit himself with the current timeline he is in.

It was 8 in the morning, just as Taki was about to do training with her disciple. Zasalamel was talking with Anzu and Goro in regards of Azwel's presence in the modern era.

"What brings you here, great sorcerer?", Taki spoke.

"It's about fragments of the cursed sword polluting this era.", the sorcerer said. "Have you heard about the **Astral Fissures?**"

"Astral Fissures?"

Zasalamel began elaborating, "Astral Fissures are a rip created in the very fabric of the space-time continuum caused by the great power of the Evil Seed. The fact that the Evil Seed would be unleashed here in this era, it also produced the fissures from across the globe. It spawns eldritch beings that desire to feast on souls of humans. The reason why I come here is can you seal the fissures? I also fear that Azwel is taking an interest on the fissures."

The immortal one reveals that he asks Taki with a task to seal the Astral Fissures that have been scattering across the world, as this will most likely mitigate the malfestation around the world. No one will ever know where the Astral Fissures can be located. But, Zasalamel reveals that there are two Astral Fissures spotted in Japan.

He then asked Taki for her Ride Smapho as Zasalamel installed an app that allows her to track the Astral Fissures around the world: the **Astral App**. The immortal one is fascinated when it comes to the technology of the modern era so that's why he gave Taki something that will help her in her mission to seal the Astral Fissures before Azwel does.

"I accept.", Taki responded with a nod, saying that she's willing to do so. "The second Evil Seed and the Great Malfested War happened because of me. And the sins of my actions wear heavy on my soul. So, I will find and seal the fissures."

"I see... You are still reeling following the aftermath of the war.", Zasalamel sympathized with the ninja in regards of her traumatic experience following the aftermath of the Great War. "But, remember, don't take it upon yourself. You can't fulfill your mission alone.", the immortal one takes his leave. "I must be going now."

As Zasalamel left, Masahiko managed to find the Izumi mansion thanks to a text from Sougo.

"Taki-san? Have you found Amazon yet?", asked the man.

"No.", Taki regretfully replied. "I was visited by an acquaintance before you come here."

Just as Taki could go to her training routine with Natsu, she senses a disturbance from afar. This disturbance is traced all the way to Amanogawa High School. Knowing that Another Amazon is there, Taki is certain that Amazon himself will also appear.

"This disturbance is coming from afar... It must be Another Amazon!", Taki deduced. "Masahiko-san, I think you need to come with me. With that, we can find Amazon."

* * *

At the 95DO...

Sougo and company are visited by a teacher from Amanogawa High, it is in fact Kisaragi Gentaro himself, aka Kamen Rider Fourze. However, Gentaro wasn't alone, as he brought him his once rival, now friend, Ryuusei, aka Kamen Rider Meteor. Ryuusei is currently an Interpol Police officer

Apparently, during the Great Malfested War, Gentaro and Ryuusei regained their memories and powers when their Ridewatches were temporarily returned. Even after giving their powers back to Sougo and Geiz, their memories are still intact.

"We were planning to have a Kamen Rider Club reunion two days from now.", said Gentaro. "Strangely enough, one of our friends, Tomoko is missing. Can I ask you guys to help me find her?"

Sougo can't say "no", even if that person is one of his predecessors. As this is what being a king about for his part, aiding a friend in need. Gentaro is one of the few people who is passionate about friendship above else, that's why he has one the love and respect of the teachers and students of Amanogawa High. Ryuusei notes the comparison between him and Sougo, something that Geiz himself also took notice.

* * *

Later at the Amanogawa High School campus...

Hell starts breaking loose when Another Amazon attacking other students alongside the original Amazon. The ensuing chaos managed to reach all the way into an Astral Fissure located at the abandoned locker in which is once used as a portal to the Rabbit Hatch, the Kamen Rider Club's original base on the moon.

Taki and Okamura arrived at the campus, where they saw Another Amazon attacking along with the original Amazon himself.

Masahiko entered as he attempts to subdue his brainwashed friend, but to no avail.

"Masahiko-san, no!", Taki yelled.

Masahiko attempts to subdue his long-time childhood friend. "Daisuke-san! Snap out of it! It's me, Masahiko! Daisuke-san!", he tried to reason at the brainwashed Amazon, only for Another Amazon to shove Masahiko off the way.

"That hurt!"

Taki checks on him, "It's no use. Unless if we defeat Amazon, he'll stay under Azwel's control!"

Taki then took out her Taki Miridewatch along with the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch.

*_**Taki!**_* *_**Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

After activating the Soul Calibur Ridewatch, Elysium's Zikuu-Driver is materialized on Taki's waist, equipping the ninja with the belt. Taki proceeds to insert both watches on both sides of the Driver, with the Taki Miridewatch on the right and the Soul Calibur watch on the left. Taki then poses before she spins the Zikuu-Driver, all while shouting "Henshin!"

The Driver is spun 360 degrees.

*_**Supreme Time! Aratana no Rekishi no Stage! Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

Now transformed into Taki Supreme Type, the Soul Calibur Heisaber is summoned. Taki wielded the spirit sword in reverse grip. The fissures began spawning Malfested versions of the Stardust Ninja Dustards blocking Taki's path to Another Amazon.

Taki Supreme Type slashed her way at a number of Malfested Ninja Dustards until she selects from the Soul Calibur Heisaber's roulette...

*_**Come on, Brave! Brave Double Time Attack!**_*

When the weapon selects **Kamen Rider Brave**'s year of origin (2016) and symbol, Taki proceeds to attack multiple enemies with fire and ice slashes, clearing her path.

The moment Sougo, Geiz, Woz, Gentaro and Ryuusei show up, things get even hairy at this point on. Unfortunately, Gentaro and Ryuusei don't have their powers yet and its up to Sougo and his party to help Taki. Sougo transforms into Zi-O II, Geiz goes Revive Gouretsu, while Woz assumes Futurering Shinobi.

"Boy, you take care on Another Amazon. The real one is mine!", Taki instructed.

"Understood.", Sougo replied as he took out his Saikyou Girade.

Geiz has Sougo's back while in Revive Gouretsu, giving him enough time to withstand damage from Another Amazon's attacks. Woz then came to the ninja's aid.

"Taki, you should think this very carefully. If we destroy Another Amazon, we might end up killing the original!", Woz warned Taki about the risks given that this Another Rider has the power of a Showa Rider.

"I know. We shouldn't destroy Another Amazon just yet. Perhaps we should let Zi-O II work this out.", Taki reassured. "Defeating the actual Amazon to free him from Azwel's control comes first."

Taki then proceeded to rotate the Soul Calibur Heisaber's roulette, selecting 2008: **Kamen Rider Ixa**.

*_**Come on, Ixa! Ixa Double Time Attack!**_*

A projection of the sun appears behind Taki Supreme Type, its radiant light blinds her opponent before delivering a devastating slash similar to the Ixa Judgment. It was powerful enough to defeat the original Amazon, forcing the wild man out of his reptilian Rider form.

"Daisuke-san!", Masahiko rushes to his long-time friend, calling him with his real name instead of the usual Amazon.

Daisuke/Amazon spoke for the first time in several years to his long-time friend, "M-Masahiko...? Is that you?"

"Thank goodness...!", tears of joy flow on Masahiko's eyes.

*_**Noko Setsuzan!**_*

Geiz Revive Gouretsu unleashes a devastating buzzsaw slash on Another Amazon before he switches to Revive Shippu.

*_**Speed Time! Revi-vi-ve! Revi-vi-ve! Re-vi-ve Shippu! Shippu!**_* *_**Speed Claw! Tsume Renzan!**_*

He then pressed the Zikan Jaclaw's switch several times to unleash multiple blue energy darts on Another Amazon.

Taki gives Sougo the signal to KO Another Amazon with a finisher. The reason Sougo had to use Zi-O II instead of Trinity is to make sure if there is a way in preventing Daisuke/Amazon's death by defeating the Another Rider without destroying the Another Watch first. That said, Zi-O II activates his finisher via Zi-O II watch in his Zikuu-Driver.

*_**Rider Finish Time! Twice Time Break!**_*

Another Amazon is surrounded by the "kick" characters in katakana before they merge into one imprint. The character then is stamped into Zi-O II's soles as he delivers his signature Rider Kick on Another Amazon, defeating him in the process.

Though Another Amazon's watch isn't destroyed yet. Taki and the others discover the Another Rider's identity being a woman. For Gentaro and Ryuusei, however, the identity of the Another Rider shocked them. As Another Amazon is revealed to be one of their friends... **Nozama Tomoko!**

"Tomoko!", Gentaro exclaimed.

Ditto with Ryuusei, "Tomoko?!"

Taki, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz are dumbfounded that one of Gentaro's friends is turned into an Another Rider. This has been similar in the case with Kurihara Amane, the friend of Aikawa Hajime/Kamen Rider Chalice, who was turned into Another Blade against her will.

As Gentaro and Ryuusei rush on the unconscious Tomoko, Taki had an ominous feeling of whoever is responsible for this.

"I have a bad feeling about this...", Taki had a grim expression on her face. "Whoever did this to her [Tomoko] is more likely trying to draw Fourze and Meteor out, despite having lost their powers."

And the demon huntress's hunch were correct.

"Bravo~!", a voice echoed nearby, and it's revealed to be none other than Azwel himself! The scholar emerges from a portal created using the Soul swords' fragments in his gauntlets. "I've never seen such action! To think that one of the heroes are shocked to see one of his friends turned into a monster against her will!"

"Azwel...", Woz grumbled as he and the other Riders glared at him. "Miserable wretch! What are you hoping to achieve by luring out Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Meteor by turning one of their friends into the miscreants you've created?!"

Azwel responds, "As you can see. I am intrigued by Ms. Tomoko's novels. It really gave me the idea to see what it means to value friendship. And so, I concoct an idea to find her friends by giving her the role of Another Amazon. Why so furious? Do not misunderstand my intentions. I adore the human race. Indeed, to me, humans are worthy of love and friendship like no other."

Furious, Gentaro confronts Azwel. "Asshole! You really have the nerve to do that to my friends?! You don't understand the idea what is like to understand friendship!"

"And now, for the next act.", Azwel continued. "This is where the drama becomes intense. Let's see now... Since I asked Ms. Tomoko to assume the role of Another Amazon, and I heard from Swartz that if a Showa Another Rider were to be destroyed, the original will die. Well then, there are two choices that you want to take. And I regretfully remind you that there will be no other options.", then he proceeds to question how Gentaro value his friends and gives him two options whether is to save Tomoko or Kamen Rider Amazon, sacrificing another in exchange. "Which will you save? Your friend or a Legend Rider that generations admire the most? Are you willing to sacrifice one of your own friends to save another? You choose between your friend and Kamen Rider Amazon. If you destroy Another Amazon, the original dies. Or, are you willing to sacrifice your own friend if you want to keep a fellow Kamen Rider alive? Choose carefully..."

Azwel invokes a sadistic choice to both Gentaro, the Kamen Riders, Masahiko and Daisuke himself. With Tomoko being held hostage and is turned into Another Amazon by Azwel, while destroying Another Amazon's watch poses a danger of killing the original Amazon himself. Gentaro finds himself being confronted with two choices, even though he could not bring himself to sacrifice another person, be it his own friends or the other.

Even Masahiko and Daisuke himself are also facing the same brutal choices, even though Masahiko is worried that Amazon will die if Another Amazon were to be permanently destroyed, all while witnessing Azwel forcing Gentaro to either sacrifice his own friend or a Legend Rider he admires.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

"_You choose between your friend and Kamen Rider Amazon. If you destroy Another Amazon, the original dies. Or, are you willing to sacrifice your own friend to keep a fellow Kamen Rider alive?", Azwel provokes both Gentaro and the other Kamen Riders with a sadistic choice holding both Tomoko and Amazon as hostages. Even after being freed from Azwel's control, the original Amazon sympathizes with Gentaro's situation given that they are no different when it comes to valuing friendship; with both Amazon and Sougo assuring that they will find a way to save Tomoko._

_Meanwhile, Nadeshiko appears out of nowhere and once again teams up with Gentaro, Ryusei, Sougo and the others._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __87: __**A.D. 1974: Amazon's Final Moments**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation of the tribute to _Kamen Rider Amazon_, and a post-_Kamen Rider Fourze_ tribute.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_3 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Other: **_2 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 4 (Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Agito Ridewatch offscreen as the Agito tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **9%

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Things you need to know about Another Amazon:

\- As with all Another Riders, and this being a Showa Rider. Another Amazon is the opposite of the original Kamen Rider Amazon himself. Daisuke Yamamoto, like Gentaro, values friendship and forgiving individuals especially towards villains. Tomoko was unwillingly turned into Another Amazon by Azwel in order to draw out Gentaro and Ryusei as a means to "study" the concept of friendship.

\- The contrasts between Another Amazon and the original Amazon take another step further when it comes to the GiGi and GaGa Armlets. This is because Amazon was given the GiGi Armlet as this is because it keeps him alive. The same can be said with the GaGa Armlet, as this gave Amazon the power to defeat the Ruler of the Garanda Empire. Both Geddon and the Garanda Empire want both armlets and use their power to rule the world. In other words, Another Amazon represents the theory what if both the GiGi and GaGa Armlets fall into the wrong hands, and their powers are successfully used for world domination.

\- In place of the GiGi Armlet on his left arm, Another Amazon has an armlet with a demonic face that is meant to resemble Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos.

\- Tomoko is the first in this story to be from a previous series to end up becoming an Another Rider; and the fourth after Amane Kurihara in the TV series to become an Another Rider. Also, the fact that Tomoko is turned into Another Amazon is rather ironic, given the fact that her surname is Amazon spelled backwards.

\- Another Amazon's suit is a retooled Another Omega body and Another Alpha's head.

Unlike the Skyrider/Super-1 and Stronger arcs, this has the return of the actual Kamen Rider Amazon himself. If Toru Okazaki were to reprise his role in the future, he might be somewhat older. And, the fact that his first friend Masahiko Okamura is now an adult, as his actor, Yoji Matsuda is now 51 years old as of present. The first he appeared in _Amazon _he was still 7 years old. This makes Okamura similar to Amane from _Blade_ who were children in their original series, and years later returning as an adult.


	7. AD 1974: Amazon's Last Moments

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****07: ****A.D. 1974: Amazon's Final Moments**[1974年：アマゾンの最後の瞬間/_Senkyu-nanajūyon: Amazon no Saigo no Shunkan_] **[Episode 087]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood, graphic violence, offensive gesture and alcohol drinking. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

"Asshole! You really have the nerve to do that to my friends?! You don't understand the idea what is like to understand friendship!", Gentaro was absolutely livid. After Azwel reveals that he kidnapped his friend Tomoko, turned her into Another Amazon against her will, so that to draw him and Ryusei out into rescuing her as a means to observe the concept of friendship.

However, little what Gentaro and Ryuusei know is that the creation of Another Amazon caused the original Kamen Rider Amazon to fall under Azwel's control. To add insult to injury, or in this case, insult to untimely death, if Another Amazon were to be destroyed in any way, the original Amazon will die.

"And now, for the next act.", Azwel continued. "This is where the drama becomes intense. Let's see now... Since I asked Ms. Tomoko to assume the role of Another Amazon, and I heard from Swartz that if a Showa Another Rider were to be destroyed, the original will die. Well then, there are two choices that you want to take. And I regretfully remind you that there will be no options.", then he proceeds to question how Gentaro value his friends and gives him two options whether is to save Tomoko or Kamen Rider Amazon, sacrificing another in exchange. "Which will you save? Your friend or a Legend Rider that generations admire the most? Are you willing to sacrifice one of your own friends to save another? You choose between your friend and Kamen Rider Amazon. If you destroy Another Amazon, the original dies. Or, are you willing to sacrifice your own friend if you want to a fellow Kamen Rider alive? Choose carefully..."

Azwel invokes a sadistic choice to both Gentaro, the Kamen Riders, Masahiko and Daisuke himself. With Tomoko being held hostage and is turned into Another Amazon by Azwel, while destroying Another Amazon's watch poses a danger of killing the original Amazon himself. Gentaro finds himself being confronted with two choices, even though he could not bring himself to sacrifice another person, be it his own friends or the other.

Even Masahiko and Daisuke himself are also facing the same brutal choices, even though Masahiko is worried that Amazon will die if Another Amazon were to be permanently destroyed, all while witnessing Azwel forcing Gentaro to either sacrifice his own friend or a Legend Rider he admires.

Fed up, Gentaro attempts to beat the crap out of Azwel. But, with the snap of his fingers, Azwel freezes time. While everything around him is in a state of temporal stasis, Azwel takes the Amazon Another Watch and proceeds to re-activate it before shoving it into Tomoko.

"Okay, let's take it from the top!", Azwel spoke as if he was the director of this entire scene. "Lights, camera...", and by snapping his fingers, "Action!", time returns back to normal.

*_**Amazon!**_*

Tomoko is forcibly transformed into Another Amazon again, and attacks Gentaro. Ryuusei helps Gentaro back to his feet, only to be in the receiving end of Another Amazon's rampage.

Azwel takes his leave and lets his plan work out for a while. Sougo, who is also furious by Azwel's actions, gives him two middle fingers in retaliation.

Just as Geiz, Woz, and Zi-O were about to continue to fight Another Amazon, the monster escapes. The present Riders undo their transformation and can only express their dismay over the situation; finding themselves in a hostage situation where who will the Riders save - Tomoko or Daisuke/Amazon. Azwel took advantage of the fact if that an Another Rider whose powers is based on a Showa Rider were to be destroyed, the original Rider dies. And his use of Tomoko as Another Amazon's host provoked Gentaro into a sadistic choice in that if he wants to save his friend, will he be willing to sacrifice someone for it?

"I knew it... Azwel would exploit Amazon's own life by using one of Kisaragi Gentaro's close friends as a guinea pig for Another Amazon.", Taki said. "Who would have thought he would sink into such cowardly tactics?"

The other Riders split into two groups: Woz and Geiz help Gentaro and Ryuusei subdue Tomoko/Another Amazon, while Sougo and Taki head for the Astral Fissure area. Upon reaching at the heart of the Astral Fissure, the evil energy inside Sougo started to react with energies emanating from the fissure.

"Zi-O! You need to keep your distance from the Astral Fissure's core. Or else if your corruption level reaches at a critical level, you will instantly turn into a fully mutated Malfested!", Taki warns Sougo of the fissure's energy sharing the same signature as Soul Edge.

At the fissure's core, Taki takes out a blank Ridewatch and prepares to absorb the fissure as she invokes all her sealing symbols to execute the sealing process. Within moments, the blank Ridewatch, empowered by Taki's sealing powers begin to absorb the energies of the Astral Fissure.

After a few minutes, the Astral Fissure in Amanogawa is sealed, and thus the corrupting influence from the cursed sword no longer looms in the area. "The seal is complete!", Taki declared that she sealed the fissure by absorbing the energy emanating from it using a blank Ridewatch. From this point on, a Ridewatch that contained the powers inside an Astral Fissure is called an **Astralwatch**. Given that this is a byproduct of an Astral Fissure, it still reeks of Soul Edge's dark energy.

Meanwhile, Woz, Geiz, Gentaro, Ryuusei and even Daisuke/Amazon failed to subdue Another Amazon as she immediately escaped. After regrouping with Sougo and Taki, they retreated for now.

* * *

An hour later, everyone returned to the 95DO, where Sougo provides hospitality for both Daisuke and Masahiko. As Junichirou once again prepare food for their guests, Masahiko expressed his dismay over with both Gentaro and Daisuke's situation. Azwel provoking all the Riders to choose between Tomoko and Amazon, which involves sacrificing one of the two.

Gentaro is still furious of earlier. "That Azwel... He's really gonna have a piece of my mind the next time I see his face! To think he would turn Tomoko into an Another Rider..." Threatening or harming his friends is the easiest way to get on Gentaro's bad side, and Azwel is one of the few to ever cross the line.

"I understand your situation too.", Daisuke/Amazon admits to Gentaro, admitting they are both similar in the way they care for their friends. "I did not know it would lead into this mess..."

Taki spoke, "The problem is... If Another Amazon were to be destroyed permanently, you will die. That was Azwel's plan of freeing the Showa Riders of their burden of their endless battles against the evil forces that created them. But, still... This is what I fear the most."

While still stuck in two options that Azwel forced the Riders to choose to saving either Tomoko or Amazon at the cost sacrificing the other. Woz and Geiz had something in mind that would mitigate the situation. Recalling of their battle against the Another Agito created in the present by the Time Jackers, Heure had stolen Agito's power using a blank Ridewatch and infused it into Another Agito, transforming him into the actual Rider itself.

("_If only there is a way to draw out the Time Jackers and did the same thing with Kamen Rider Agito's powers..._"), Woz contemplated and recalled how the Time Jackers nearly succeeded in stealing a Legend Rider's power, and hope if it works on Daisuke/Amazon that would prevent his death the moment Another Amazon is destroyed. That being said, he decides to propose to his demon king and the others. "My demon king, I know a way to save Kamen Rider Fourze's friend without risking Kamen Rider Amazon's life!"

Woz reveals that the only way to prevent Amazon from facing the same fate as Skyrider, Super-1, and Stronger in the event Another Amazon were to be destroyed is to draw out any of the Time Jackers to steal Amazon's powers using a blank Ridewatch like how Heure did with Kamen Rider Agito's powers earlier.

Geiz voices out his skepticism of this idea, "Are you planning to stab us in the back like you did before?"

Woz insistently answered, "Don't misunderstand me, Geiz-kun. I'm going to draw out Swartz the moment we are about to fight Another Amazon. again Taki always reminded me of this proverb, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend"."

Woz has no problem bargaining the Time Jackers to do his dirty work when its necessary. He already does it before when Kamen Rider Decade made his presence known to Sougo and company. But, if this concerns saving a Showa Rider from an untimely death via an Another Rider's destruction, that's fine for Sougo.

"I believe that Woz's plan will work out.", Sougo agreed and reassured, then turns to his predecessor Gentaro. "Gentaro-san, we will help you save your friend.", then hands over the Fourze Ridewatch back to him.

The Soul Calibur Ridewatch then floats itself as Elysium presents the Meteor Ridewatch to Taki.

"_I think you should give this back to Sakuta Ryuusei._", Elysium spoke through the Ridewatch.

Taki then gave Ryuusei the Meteor Ridewatch. "This is yours."

With Gentaro and Ryuusei having received their Ridewatches back, the two pressed the watch as they regained their powers. And now that Kamen Rider Fourze and Meteor have returned, they will fight alongside Taki, Sougo and company to save Tomoko. But, Gentaro has one thing in mind: to bring a certain someone whom he fought alongside Ryuusei for the final time.

* * *

Later that night...

In the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory, Taki decided to keep her first sealed Astralwatch in a containment box, as the presence of Soul Edge's evil energy is scattering each time it remains on the outside.

After that, the ninja spend most of the entire hour gazing into the stars. And briefly reflect how Gentaro reacting in anger when he found out that Tomoko is used as the host for Another Amazon. It gave her the feeling what it's like if a villain has held hostage on of your friends and another, forcing you which will you choose, the consequence being where you sacrifice the other.

If Taki were to be on Gentaro's shoes, she has to be careful with her own decisions, and there is always a third option; even if that third option has risks; that being Woz's plan to draw out Swartz and steal Amazon's powers.

While Taki is brooding around, Goro is nearby holding two cans of beer. He then tosses the beer to her. Taki's reaction time was so quick, she was able to catch the can without even seeing it.

"Still having a bad day again, huh?", Goro said, with a smug tone.

"Every day is a bad day.", Taki answered back, and none of it was funny. Given that Taki has a bad sense of humor for some reason.

Taki brought up Azwel's recent Another Rider. Goro learns that Azwel used one of Gentaro's friends as the scholar's guinea pig to draw both Gentaro and Ryuusei out into rescuing Tomoko, Another Amazon's host. Gentaro's anger is what shows that no one should get away harming one's friends. As Goro puts it, Gentaro is a person who believes friendship can apply to both good guys and bad guys; he has the guts to prove it that earned him the love and adoration of those in his school.

"Kisaragi Gentaro is a kind of guy who believes that friendship can be gained through respect, crying even for a complete stranger, and having the guts to be yourself.", Goro voices his thoughts about the once delinquent turned teacher of Amanogawa High. "Ever since he end up having a lot of friends in school, he also believes that you can't save the world alone. I felt the same way as him ever since I first saw him. And you, Taki... Did you also feel the same way?"

Taki already told Goro many times about carrying the burden of her mission under her shoulders alone is not enough. That's where she truly realizes that.

"Now I know... Before I came into the present two years back... I barely made any friends, let alone a childhood friend.", Taki said as she opened the can of beer and briefly take a sip. "I was solely focused in finding and destroying Soul Edge in the old timeline. Ever since the day Natsu and I ended up here, we just found ourselves lost in time until you brought us here. Natsu was the first to easily adapt into this era before me. Ever since after Build's world and the prime Rider universe merged into one reality, we are the only ones who survived alongside Kiryu Sento and his musclebound partner; while the rest from Build's world have no memory of us."

Taki recalled back when the main Rider and Build's parallel universe's merging, she lamented that the people from Build's world have no memory of those who have met Sento and Goro, let alone those who joined with the Go-Ongers in the final battle against the Ophiuchus Origin.

Besides Sento and Banjou, Aizawa and Reiji who ended up with Natsu, Taki, and the Izumi siblings. Since then, Goro moved his mansion and the apartment building where Aizawa and Reiji live in a more distant location by shrinking the two buildings as well his own corporate building.

Despite this, Taki felt that the people who stood by her side are becoming closer to her and are more willing to back her up when least expected. More recently, Aizawa was given the G3-X suit to assist Taki if needed. That means, most of everyone around Taki, other than Natsu, are all Kamen Riders.

"Ever since I end up having people to rely on... I learned more than just friendship. You guys were like a family to me.", said Taki. "When you are close to people, they become family. Sometimes, whether you want them to or not. And I have the oath not to leave each other behind."

"Yup. Unlikely people will become closer as time passes. Friendship comes in to different ways; sometimes it evolves into a brotherhood, and eventually something that's close to a family bond.", Goro added. "Looks like you finally understood what its like friendship becoming closest to a family."

Taki learns more than just friendship, even that surpassed Gentaro and Daisuke/Amazon. In Taki's case, unlikely related people commit to always support each other as a family. In short, Taki truly has a family in this era - from her own student Natsu, the Izumi siblings, Reiji, and Aizawa; the only people she is close to.

Having found relief of this, Taki finally smiled for the first time, and Goro nearly forgotten when was the last time he saw the Fu-Ma ninja smile.

"Cheers.", Goro and Taki raise their beer cans and bump them before they drink together.

* * *

The next day...

Another Amazon's rampage continues, with Azwel overseeing the progress of his experiment.

Sougo and Taki managed to show up. However, Azwel warns the two Riders not to meddle with his directing of the drama. The two Riders were also followed by Masahiko and Daisuke/Amazon.

"Azwel, you're not going to get away with this!", Sougo confronts the Leader of Humanity.

Azwel sighs in response, "Oh dear... Why do you insist interfering knowing that if you destroy Another Amazon, the actual Kamen Rider Amazon will die?"

Daisuke refutes, "You're wrong. Amazon is willing to risk his life, even for a friend or a complete stranger! I, Amazon, will show no mercy at a scum of the Earth like yourself!", he prepares to transform and shouts, "**A-MA-ZON!**"

The GiGi Armlet in Daisuke's left arm started to let out a glittering shine, and the bright light envelops him, transforming into Kamen Rider Amazon!

"Kee~! Kee-ke-ke-ke-ke!", Amazon yelled.

Just as Amazon prepares to fight, Azwel summoned his newest foot soldiers: Bird of Passage assassins. The Bird of Passage is an assassin's guild in Europe in the past where they operate under a code of silence. They are basically children trained to commit heinous acts of murder and execute their form of ritual killing called a Sky Burial, which involves disfiguring and scarring their victims bodies. One of their members was Tira, who was murdered by Ray before the Great Malfested War.

Azwel must have employed the Bird of Passage into working for him in order to silence anyone trying to oppose him.

"I hired the Bird of Passage to keep anyone from interfering with my grand plan to save the human race.", said Azwel. "But, since you insist interfering, I'm afraid you're going to learn the lesson the hard way."

Amazon fights off the Bird of Passage assassins. Within moments, Gentaro and Ryuusei arrived in order to save Tomoko, but they also had a certain someone with them. Her name was Nadeshiko, a SOLU who once fought with Gentaro against Foundation X and the Akumaizers.

"We have someone to fight alongside with.", said Gentaro.

"I have a feeling this will work out.", Sougo said with the same usual optimism.

That said, while Geiz and Woz are on their way; Sougo and Taki prepare to transform. Gentaro, Nadeshiko and Ryuusei equipped their respective belts as they prepare to transform.

*_**3, 2, 1!**_* / *_**Meteor On, ready?!**_*

"**Henshin!**"

*_**Touei! Future Time! [..] Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_* / *_**Rider Time: Kamen Rider Zi-O!**_*

After transforming into Fourze and Nadeshiko, respectively; both Gentaro and Nadeshiko altogether yell, "**Space...kitaaa~!**"

Gentaro then bantered, "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man!"

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I will decide your fate!", followed by Ryuusei.

And Taki finishes with her own banter, "Like a creature in the night, I strike in the shadows!"

Chaos erupts as Fourze, Nadeshiko, Meteor help Amazon fend off the Bird of Passage assassins, while Zi-O and Taki take on Azwel, who then manifest blue and red scimitars from his Palindrome gauntlets as he clashed swords with the two Kamen Riders.

*_**Elek On!**_*

Fourze used the Elek switch to go Elek States as he used the Billy the Rod module as a sword to make short work of the attacking Bird of Passage assassins.

Taki takes out the Volt Miridewatch as she equips it into her Beyondriver to assume Futurering Volt.

*_**Touei Future Time! Tenrai! Furai! Jinrai! Futurering Volt! Volt!**_*

With Futurering Volt, Taki breaks through Azwel's defense with electrified punches and kicks, the scholar just found himself dazed by electrocution. Then Zi-O takes out the Build Ridewatch as he prepares to equip the Build Armor...

*_**Armor Time! Best Match! Build!**_*

Zi-O Build Armor manages to drill his way to one of Azwel's shields manifested from the Soul Calibur side of his Palindrome gauntlets. Both Taki and Zi-O prepare to finish Azwel off...

*_**Beyond the Time! 1,000,000 Volt Cross Shock!**_* / *_**Finish Time! Build! Vortex Time Burst!**_*

Zi-O then executes Build RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish with the use of the Drill Crusher Crusher on Azwel, followed by Taki charging her body with concentrated amounts of electricity before they are channeled to her legs, she then hits Azwel with a devastating knee strike that sends the sage flying.

"How cathartic!", Azwel struggles to stand up. "I've never seen such electrifying combination like this in my entire life. But for now, I'll let this work out. Adieu!"

Azwel teleports elsewhere, with the attempt to stop him is futile. This leaves Sougo and Taki to focus on Another Amazon. Just as the two Riders are about to come contact with Another Amazon, time suddenly stops and Swartz appears out of nowhere.

"How obstinate. That Azwel starts to disgust me...", said Swartz. "Right now, Azwel won't know that I've been scheming behind his back... Either way, I'll go along what Woz is planning to do."

Swartz took a blank Ridewatch and placed it on Amazon, stealing away his powers.

"But, if you want Amazon's powers so badly... Then, you'll have to fight your way for it.", Swartz would then force the Amazon Ridewatch into Another Amazon. If that's not worse enough, he forcibly turns Tomoko into a rampaging Kamen Rider Amazon!

Before leaving, Swartz would once again give a middle finger to Taki and Sougo all with a smug smile on his face as time flows back to normal.

Taki, Sougo, and Gentaro are shocked the moment Amazon is now robbed of his powers, and Another Amazon is forcibly transformed into Kamen Rider Amazon. With the original Amazon now reduced into just a mere Yamamoto Daisuke.

"Did Swartz succeeded in doing so?!", Taki exclaimed.

Seconds later, Geiz and Woz, now transformed caught up to Sougo and Taki. The prophet spoke, "I talked to Swartz and he managed to rob Amazon's powers. However, he just forced it into Another Amazon to turn her into a rampaging Kamen Rider Amazon. Taki, you have to extract the Amazon Ridewatch from it."

"Leave it to me."

Taki then took out the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch, after activating; the Zikuu-Driver takes place of Taki's Beyondriver. Taki then would place her Taki Miridewatch on the right and the Soul Calibur watch into the left side of the belt. The Driver's lock would be opened as Taki spins it 360 degrees.

*_**Supreme Time! Aratana no Rekishi no Stage! Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

*_**Powered Noko!**_*

Taki Supreme Type also retains Imperial Type's ability to access either Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz's personal weapons. Only this time, she can also use the Saikyou Girade and the Zikan Jaclaw. Taki decides to use the Zikan Jaclaw in Saw Mode and focus on Another Amazon.

Additional reinforcements have arrived with the Izumi siblings in their Rider forms (Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor and G7 Type-S Aqua), New G7 Icarus (Reiji transforms back into his Rider form for the first time as he temporarily regained his Ridewatch), and G3-X (Aizawa). Aizawa scores a headshot on a Bird of Passage assassin.

"The cavalry's here!", Natsu appears with the G7 Riders and G3-X.

"Natsu!", Taki exclaimed in relief.

Luckily for Taki, the people she considered as her family manage to come to her aid as they help Geiz, Woz, Fourze, Meteor, and Nadeshiko clean house.

*_**Speed Claw!**_*

Taki pressed the Jaclaw's button several times to initiate a special attack for Claw Mode...

*_**Tsume Renzan!**_*

And by doing so, Taki unleashed multiple claw slashes with the Zikan Jaclaw at fast speeds.

Tsukuyomi would then use her ability to freeze time to help Taki extract the Amazon Ridewatch out from Another Amazon. It seems that Tsukuyomi can finally control her powers after she talked with Kamen Rider Agito and accepting herself.

"Nice timing!", Taki said. She proceeds to force her hand on the rampaging Amazon's midsection that allowed her to safely extract the Amazon Ridewatch, reverting back to Another Amazon.

Time flows back to normal.

*_**Powered Noko!**_*

Now holding the Amazon Ridewatch, Taki has another plan in mind, to pull out the host out of Another Amazon's body. To do so, she puts the Amazon Ridewatch into the Zikan Jaclaw.

*_**Zikan Jack! Amazon Super Noko Setsuzan!**_*

Now equipped with the Amazon Ridewatch, a manifestation of Kamen Rider Amazon appears on Taki's side as she executes Amazon's Super Dai Setsudan (Super Great Slice) using the Zikan Jaclaw in Saw Mode. The Fu-Ma ninja succeeds inflicting a heavy damage on Another Amazon, but that didn't destroy the monster just yet, as the attack left it with a gaping hole caused by the Jaclaw's buzzsaw.

Once again, Taki forces her hand into Another Amazon and proceeds to pull Tomoko out. "Fourze, Meteor! Heads up!"

And so, Tomoko was pulled out from Another Amazon's body; Ryuusei manages to catch her. Gentaro then caught up, teasing his friend. "Man, Ryuusei... No wonder Tomoko likes you!"

"Gentaro... Ryuusei...?", Tomoko speaks, and is okay and sustaining only minor injuries.

"Say no more. We're glad that you're okay, friend.", Gentaro responded.

"Geiz, Woz. Let's go!", Sougo then takes out the Zi-O Trinity watch as his two fellow Riders are about to combine into Zi-O Trinity.

*_**Trinity Time! Mitsu no Chikara! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Tri~ni~ty~! TRINITY!**_*

Now transformed into Zi-O Trinity, Woz takes control and makes his signature speech.

"**Kneel before us, for we are known as Zi-O Trinity. The great demon king Zi-O, along with his vassals, Geiz and Woz. As the trinity, we become the future King of Time!**", then pulls a speech for Taki Supreme Type. "**And standing on our side, is the Knight of the Spirit Sword, Taki Supreme Type! Blessed with the power to smite the evil force that is Soul Edge!**"

Neither appear to take Woz's speech very seriously let alone a deadpan expression, and sometimes it would lead to bickering with Sougo and Geiz. But, Taki is there to stop them from causing an internal conflict and continued the fight.

But, Gentaro refuses not to let his spotlight taken as he took out the Fusion Switch. With that, he can uses the powers of Meteor and Nadeshiko, at the cost of their Rider forms.

*_**Fusion On!**_*

By activating the Fusion Switch, Fourze assumes Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States. Ryuusei and Nadeshiko are forced out of their transformation. Fourze is equipped with two silver Rocket Modules as well as the Hovering Lifter on his foot.

"Rider W Rocket Missile!", Fourze then launched the Rocket Modules from his Arms, making short work of the last remaining Bird of Passage assassins before focusing on Another Amazon.

Zi-O Trinity and Taki Supreme Type managed to weaken Another Amazon. Fourze (Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States) catches up to his successors as they decide to finish off the Another Rider together. Taki puts the Soul Calibur Ridewatch into the Soul Calibur Heisaber and spun the roulette, followed by Zi-O Trinity pressing the Trinity watch three times after pressing the Zi-O Watch's finish time. Fourze would lift his belt's lever for the Limit Break Finisher.

Taki Supreme Type would launch a shock wave of holy energy from the Soul Calibur Heisaber right towards Another Amazon, trapping it inside a crystal prison.

"**Rider Ultimate Crusher!**", Fourze executes his Rider Ultimate Crusher, a Rider Kick resembling Rocket State's Rider Tailspin Crusher.

*_**Trinity Time Break! Burst! Explosion!**_*

Zi-O Trinity would follow up with his own Rider Kick, accompanied by manifestations of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz.

*_**Soul Calibur Heisaber! Zen'in dai-ni Rider! United Time Attack!**_*

Taki Supreme Type soars up high before executing a diving slash with the Soul Calibur Heisaber as all three Riders' finisher destroy Another Amazon once and for all.

After the battle, Taki asks what to do with the Amazon Ridewatch when she approaches Daisuke. But, the original Amazon responded...

"You keep Amazon's Ridewatch... Amazon's power now rests in your hands.", said the original Amazon.

Taki responds with a nod, and is quite in relief that a Showa Rider can be spared from death if the Rider's powers were to be stolen or if they willingly surrender their powers.

Gentaro would once again give away his Fourze Ridewatch back to Sougo, Ryuusei's Meteor Ridewatch back to Taki. With Gentaro reminding Sougo to keep valuing friendship before giving both Sougo and Taki his signature handshake before he, Ryuusei, Nadeshiko, and Tomoko leave.

Tomoko was intrigued of Sougo after learning the latter's desire to become a king from Gentaro. If anything, she would be interested to write a novel that chronicles Sougo's ambitions.

Daisuke/Amazon reveals that he's going to stay in Japan with his friend, Masahiko. With Masahiko revealing to Daisuke that he is married and has a family, to which he wants to show to his childhood friend.

As the chapter draws to a close, another Legend Rider makes his presence known. He is known by these two names: **Century King Black Sun**, and then, the **Child of the Sun**. He is Minami Kohtaro: **Kamen Rider Black** and **Kamen Rider Black RX**.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Taki and the others find themselves facing a new Another Rider... It's name is Another Shadow Moon! Unlike most of the Showa Another Riders, it was created in the past sometime after the original Shadow Moon's loss to Kamen Rider Black. Minami Kohtaro, Kamen Rider Black/Black RX appears before the present Riders and somehow mentioned he had no memory of his stepbrother Nobuhiko sometime after defeating him and the fall of Gorgom. And his memories of Nobuhiko returned when he encounters Shadow Moon as an Another Rider._

_Meanwhile, Goro and Geiz travel back to 1586 in Europe and make contact with the Aval Organization in order to find information about Azwel._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __88: __**A.D. 1988: Child of the Sun Black RX!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tribute to both _Kamen Rider Black RX _and _Kamen Rider Black_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_4 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_1  
_**Other: **_3 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 4 (Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Agito Ridewatch offscreen as the Agito tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **19%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 1

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Similar to that in the Agito arc in the TV series, it's also possible for the original Showa Rider's powers be stolen and turned into a Ridewatch. While the Another Rider is still around, a Time Jacker can use a blank Ridewatch and steal the original Rider's powers, and they have an option to turn the Another Rider into the actual Rider itself. That said, a Showa Rider is willingly enough to surrender his powers to Taki and/or Sougo to save him from dying if their Another Rider counterpart were to be destroyed; the same can be said if a Time Jacker steals their powers using a blank Ridewatch. When Swartz steals Amazon's power, Daisuke is ultimately spared from the same fate as Skyrider, Super-1, and Stronger.

Given that the malfestation inside Sougo is present, exposing him to Astral Fissures will increase his corruption level.

Supreme Type also retains Imperial Type's ability to use Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz's personal weapons. This time, Taki can now use the Saikyo Girade and Zikan Jaclaw.


	8. AD 1988: Child of the Sun RX!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****08: ****A.D. 1988: Child of the Sun Black RX!**[1988年：太陽の子BLACK RX!/_Senkyu-hachijūhachi: Taiyō no ko Burakku Āru Ekkusu_] **[Episode 088]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

At Kengo's wrestling gym, Taki spends the entire day training and sparring with Kengo. The wrestling champion has never seen the ninja so worked up long before and after the Great Malfested War. Nevertheless, Taki was laser focused when it comes to grapple tactics and use of submission holds.

"Hey, Taki-chan. I've never seen you so worked out ever since you guys fought an all out war against an army of monsters.", said Kengo as he stands up after the end of the sparring.

The ninja replied modestly, "Sorry. It's like I got carried away. But,I'm always keeping my focus in order to face my own barriers."

"Still... Be careful not to act impulsively.", Kengo continued. "I know that you're still struggling with PTSD as of now. Just don't overdo it, okay."

Taki's PTSD also causes her to act impulsively, even against her own will. Impulsive behavior is one of the few things a person can experience while struggling with post-traumatic stress disorder.

"Thanks.", Taki responded with a nod of gratitude.

Later...

As sunset is drawing near, Taki returns home to the mansion. At the living room, Natsu and one of her classmates, **Akagi Kazuhiko** is playing Tekken 7 on the PlayStation 4.

"Hey, master! This is my friend from school, **Akagi Kazuhiko**. Or we just call him Kazu-chan!", Natsu introduced to her master her classmate.

"It's interesting that you've brought one of your friends here too...", Taki replied.

"She's really your sensei, Natsu? That's awesome!", said Kazuhiko.

Known about Kazuhiko is that he is a vlogger who loves to record videos in a stealthy fashion and most of his videos would go viral at a given chance.

While Natsu and Kazuhiko paused their game, the latter took out his video camera and showed something to Taki and Natsu. And it was viral video of a white grasshopper kaijin attacking earlier.

"This is a...?", the Fu-Ma ninja curiously mumbled.

"Hey, master? Any idea what is that?", Natsu tries to keep her teacher from spacing out.

"Never mind.", Taki dismissed before turning her attention to Akagi. "Where did you capture this?"

To which Kazuhiko replied, "That was earlier this afternoon. That grasshopper kaijin almost reminded me of a Kamen Rider... Natsu also told me that you are also a Rider, am I correct?"

"Right."

Kazuhiko also reveals that he has a vast encyclopedic knowledge of previous Kamen Riders. Not only with Heisei Riders, but also Showa Riders. And besides, he also mentioned about being saved by an actual Kamen Rider during his childhood from a monster.

He continued, "I begin to know almost every Kamen Rider known to date ever since I first encountered Kamen Rider Kabuto when I was a kid; he saved me when I was attacked by a Worm."

"I see..."

"Hey, master. Geiz-san just arrived here earlier. He and Izumi-san went off to somewhere.", Natsu brought up Geiz's visit earlier.

"Oh, that... You see, Geiz and Goro are heading to 1586 to make contact with the Aval Organization. They're gathering some information that are linked to Azwel."

The mention of Azwel has Kazuhiko voice his disapproval over the scholar, "Azwel? You mean that delusional nutcase who claims to save humanity?"

Taki elaborated, "Not only he is a nutcase like you said, he is also dangerous. That's why Geiz and Goro went back to the 16th century to find any information regarding Azwel's whereabouts or anything related to him."

* * *

**A.****D. ****1586****  
**(1586年)

Western Europe, 400 years ago...

Arriving into the lands of the Holy Roman Empire via Time Mazine, Geiz and Goro begin their mission to make contact with the Aval Organization in order to find any information in regards to Azwel and/or anything related to the scholar.

"So what's the point making contact with the Aval Organization to find any information related to Azwel?", asked Geiz.

To which Goro replied, "That Zasalamel guy mentioned that Azwel used to be one of the high-ranking members of that organization, until they were onto him and discovered that he's been using a fragment of the spirit sword. Azwel killed those who are suspicious of his plans to enact his own version of the Evil Seed. But, that blew up straight into his face though when a mysterious Conduit thwarted Azwel's plan."

It was revealed that Azwel attempted another Evil Seed (or as he calls it, the **Ultimate Seed**) in this timeline in hopes of ruling the human race as a living god, by creating perfect copies of the Soul swords using the fragments from his gaunlets. Unfortunately for the sage, he failed after he was foiled by a nameless warrior in their fight inside Astral Chaos. This explains Azwel decided to change his plans by traveling 400 years into the future and enact his new plan to "save" humanity.

The idea of contacting the Aval Organization will help the Kamen Riders in their skirmish against Azwel's schemes. This was an optional idea that Taki proposed in order to draw out the Aval Organization into focusing on capturing one of their renegade members.

On their way to the Aval's base, Goro and Geiz find themselves being blocked by the organization's soldiers.

"State your business.", one of the guards said.

Goro responds, "That's none of your business."

"How dare you respond to a swordsman of the Aval Organization! Prepare yourself!"

Within moments, a certain swordsman interrupts and calls the guard not to attack. And it turned out to be Grøh, one of the elite swordsman in the organization.

"You...", Geiz spoke the moment he sees Grøh.

"If I'm not mistake, your name is Grøh I presume.", Goro continued.

"You must be the time travelers 400 years from the future.", Grøh replied. "What brought you here in this time again?"

Goro starts cutting to the chase, "Does the name Azwel mean anything to you?"

The moment Azwel is mentioned, Grøh is shocked that Azwel was supposed to be dead since the latter lost to a nameless swordsman who stopped his plan of enacting his Ultimate Seed. That said, Grøh also had a personal beef with Azwel as the latter was responsible for the murder of his colleagues and vows to kill the sage in the worst and brutal way possible.

Grøh decides to bring Goro and Geiz as he asks the guards to open the gate. Then he tells the two Riders, "Follow me."

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Back in the present...

The following day, the white grasshopper kaijin attacks. Apparently, he resembles a certain Kamen Rider-like being who once fought Kamen Rider Black. Both of his shoulders on the sides have "**1987**" written on it. While on his right thigh writes "SHADOW MOON". This version of **Shadow Moon** is actually an Another Rider. Despite having become an Another Rider, he is still the same Shadow Moon. However, any trace of his past self, **Akizuki Nobuhiko**'s humanity are permanently erased.

From afar, Time Jackers Heure and Ora observe their first Showa Another Rider. Ora is surprised that Heure has the audacity to break the taboo of creating a Showa Another Rider.

"I can't believe you choose to turn Shadow Moon into an Another Rider instead of creating an Another Rider based on BLACK or RX.", said Ora.

To which Heure replied, "Don't you see? Shadow Moon is Minami Kohtaro's archnemesis! With that, it's fairly easy to draw him out."

Unlike most Another Riders that were created in the present, Another Shadow Moon was created sometime after Shadow Moon's defeat against Kamen Rider Black, which followed the fall of Gorgom and the Creation King. That being said, when Heure went to 1988 to stumble into Shadow Moon's unconscious body, the Time Jacker heard him said "I need more power" from a distance and gave Shadow Moon an Another Watch, turning him into an Another Rider. Shadow Moon has further evolved into a monstrous being devoid of humanity, caring only for revenge and lust for power.

Even though Shadow Moon has evolved into an Another Rider, he still has memories of his archenemy. However, Kohtaro's memories of Nobuhiko disappeared by the time Shadow Moon has evolved.

By the time Taki, Sougo, and Woz arrived to confront this recent Another Rider. Taki can barely recognize which Rider Another Shadow Moon is based on. When she searched on her Ride Smapho about Shadow Moon, it only gave her one result: Kamen Rider BLACK.

"Shadow Moon? I haven't seen a Rider like that before. But, what way he is connected to Kamen Rider BLACK?", Taki analyzed.

But, the moment anything related to BLACK causes Another Shadow Moon to lash out. "Never mention that name to me! You'll be sorry for doing so!"

Another Shadow Moon took out a pair of swords called the Devil Blades and he combines them into a double sword staff and prepares to engage Taki, Sougo, and Woz. In turn, the three Kamen Riders quickly transform as Taki took out the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch, Sougo equips both his Zi-O and Decade Ridewatches, and Woz using Kikai.

*_**Future Time! Futurering Aqua Mermaid! Mermaid!**_* / *_**Future Time! Futurering Kikai! Kikai!**_* / *_**Armor Time! KamenRide! DECADE~!**_*

Zi-O took out the Ride Heisaber upon donning the Decade Armor. Taki in Futurering Aqua Mermaid douses Another Shadow Moon with powerful jets of water.

*_**Zikan Despear! Yaritsugi!**_*

Woz in Futurering Kikai engaged Another Shadow Moon using his Zikan Despear. Unfortunately for the three Riders, Another Shadow Moon made short work of them with little to no effort.

Woz points out that they won't stand a chance against Another Shadow Moon if Geiz was around to go Zi-O Trinity. Case in point, the fact that Geiz and Goro are on a mission to make contact with the Aval Organization to find any information relating to Azwel, Sougo cannot use the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch unless Woz and Geiz are together.

In the midst of the chaos, Kazuhiko, Natsu's classmate records the ensuing fight while trying to keep distance. To his surprise, that white grasshopper kaijin he saw the other day was actually based on a Kamen Rider, or rather, a Rider-like being that is almost similar to Kamen Rider Black.

"Shadow Moon? Just how he just turned into even more scarier than he was before?", Kazuhiko said while focusing his camera on the Riders fighting Another Shadow Moon.

*_**Final Form Time: R-R-R-Ryuki!**_*

With the Ryuki watch equipped on the Decade Ridewatch, the Decade Armor's right shoulder has "Ryuki" (リュウキ) and on the chest and left shoulder "Survive" (サバイブ) branded. Followed by the suit changing that into Ryuki's final form, Ryuki Survive, and lastly, the monitor of the Decade Armor's helmet takes form of Ryuki's face in Survive Form.

In turn, Taki takes out the Taki Imperial Miridewatch and sets it to Luna Mode. "Let's try moonlight for moonlight.", she said as she puts the watch into the Beyondriver to go Imperial Type Luna.

*_**Shining Future Time! Tsuki! Kirameki! Kagayaki! Taki Imperial Luna! Luna!**_*

Taki Imperial takes out the Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode and clashed blades with Another Shadow Moon. She was able to parry Another Shadow Moon's sword strikes while in its combined double sword mode for a short while before he splits and dual-wielding them into two blades, and even single-handedly disarming Taki of her weapon.

In response, Taki decides to hit Another Shadow Moon with a finisher as she opens and closes her Beyondriver.

*_**Shining Beyond the Time! Moonlight Drive!**_*

Taki jumps and executes a flying side kick stance as she prepares to dive on Another Shadow Moon. The Another Rider, however, responds by executing a more powerful version of his Shadow Kick, forcing Taki out of Imperial Type Luna back to Genesis Type.

"He's too strong! If Geiz-kun were here, we would have a chance against him!", Woz said.

Before Taki could take out the Soul Calibur Ridewatch, a man wearing in white leather jacket and pants enters the frey and confronts Another Shadow Moon.

"I finally found you, Black Sun.", Shadow Moon recognizes his adversary.

"Nobuhiko... Is that really you?!", the man is revealed to be none other than **Minami Kohtaro**. "What ever happened to you?! For the last time we fought, my memories of you were lost. It took me more than 31 years to recall them..."

Another Shadow Moon replied, "Akizuki Nobhuko is long dead. I have evolved even further to become even more powerful than you!"

Wasting no time reasoning with Another Shadow Moon, Kohtaro proceeds to raise his hand upward and prepares to execute his transformation gesture as RX. "Hen...shin!"

As Kohtaro shouts "Henshin!", he is basked by sunlight as the Sunriser manifests on his waist, transforming into **Kamen Rider BLACK RX**.

"I am the child of the sun! **Kamen Rider BLACK! R! X!**", RX proclaims his arrival as he proceeds to fight Another Shadow Moon.

As Taki, Sougo, and Black Woz witness the return of RX, the former also found out that RX is basically the evolution of Kamen Rider BLACK.

"That's...", Taki muttered.

While Kazuhiko catches the fight on his camera, a man who is one of Kohtaro's companions also watches the battle. Kazuhiko stood beside the man.

"RX? This is incredible! I finally got this on my camera!", said Kazuhiko before turning his attention to the dude beside him. "Hey, dude. This place is too dangerous, get outta here!"

"Don't have to.", said the man before he reveals himself, "In fact, I'm RX's close friend... **Joe the Haze!**"

"Joe the Haze...? You mean _the _Joe the Haze, master of the Kasumi Kenpo?! You're RX's friend?!", Kazuhiko was really shocked to see that Joe was one of Kohtaro's close friends who fought alongside him against the Crisis Empire 31 years ago.

RX drew out the Revolcane from the Sunriser as he clashed with Another Shadow Moon's Devil Blades. The battle intensifies as the two Century Kings once again rekindle their heated rivalry after 31 years.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Kohtaro's powers as RX are stolen by Heure and gave it to Another Shadow Moon, thus turning him into RX, while Kohtaro stays as Kamen Rider Black! Can Kohtaro reclaim his powers of RX as Zi-O is unable to use Trinity until Geiz and Goro return?_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __89: __**A.D. 1987: Sun and Moon!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation to the tribute to _Kamen Rider Black RX _and _Kamen Rider Black_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_4 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_1  
_**Other: **_3 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **17 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Hibiki, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 3 (Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Hibiki Ridewatch offscreen as the Hibiki tribute in the TV series already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **19%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 1

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Here are the things you need to know of the story's newest character, Kazuhiko Akagi:

\- Live action casting: Yuya Hirata (best known for his portrayal of Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso from _Ultraman R/B_). His English dub voice is Brandon McInnis.

\- Akagi is one of Natsu's classmates and friends in Hikarigamori. Akagi is a vlogger and loves to take shots of what's going on using his video camera, and even willingly tagged along with Natsu to record the Kamen Riders' fights. He is the first to find out that Sougo, his senior, is also a Kamen Rider.

\- Akagi is the second recurring character after Kengo.

\- He also possesses vast knowledge of past Kamen Riders, as in both Heisei and Showa Riders. Much like Gai Ikari from _Gokaiger_. This makes him the fifth character to have knowledge of the Showa Riders.

Here are the things you need to know about Another Shadow Moon:

\- Another Shadow Moon's creation did not necessarily erase Kohtaro's Rider powers, this is because his King Stone grants him immunity from any space-time anomalies, as shown in an episode of _Black _where he's chasing a time-traveling mutant. In Super Hero Taisen GP, he is one of the few Riders not to be affected by Shocker's time alteration. However, Another Shadow Moon's creation most likely caused him to lose memories of his step-brother Nobuhiko.

\- Another Shadow Moon's appearance also has elements of Sword Master Bilgenia, one of Black's archenemies.

-Another Shadow Moon's two swords, the Devil Blades, are a combination of both the Satan Sabre and Shadow Sabers. The only main difference is that they can combine into a Darth Maul-style dual sword staff. His fighting style takes cues from Grøh.

-Another Shadow Moon is the opposite to RX in that Shadow Moon as an Another Rider is his evolved form as RX is the evolution of Black. Additionally, Another Shadow Moon projects a twisted projection of what if Kohtaro willingly accepted his fate as a Century King rather than opposing Gorgom; this is best shown in the _Kamen Rider Black _manga where the future Kohtaro became a tyrannical ruler just like Oma Zi-O.

The forms used in this chapter are tied to BLACK and RX:

\- Futurering Aqua Mermaid: Bio Rider

\- Futurering Kikai: Robo Rider

\- Decade Armor: There also exists an A.R. Shadow Moon that appeared in All-Riders vs. Dai-Shocker.

\- Decade Armor (Ryuki Form): A meta example. A reference to Tetsuo Kurata's role in the Indonesian tokusatsu series, **Satria Garuda BIMA-X**, as Kou/Satria Naga Kou, as his motif is based on a serpentine dragon. Additionally, Kamen Rider Black and Black RX also aired in Indonesia as **Ksatria Baja Hitam** and **Ksatria Baja Hitam RX**, respectively.

\- Taki Imperial: Both Imperial Type Soleil and Luna are sun and moon themed forms. Coincidentally, Black's (and by extension RX) King Stone is the Stone of the Sun, whereas Shadow Moon's King Stone is the Stone of the Moon.

If Woz and/or Geiz are not around, Sougo cannot use the Trinity watch, as Geiz and Goro went back to 1586 to make contact with the Aval Organization. Though (Black) Woz is still present and fought alongside Zi-O and Taki.

The events of SCVI's Libra of Souls is mentioned. As Azwel's attempt to unleash the Ultimate Seed somewhat failed. Meaning, the Libra of Souls storyline happened before this story.


	9. AD 1987: Sun and Moon!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****09: ****A.D. 1987: Sun and Moon!**[1987年：サン・アンド・ムーン！/_Senkyu-hachijūnana: San ando Mūn!_] **[Episode 089]**

* * *

_In memory of __**Pua Magasiva**__ (August 10, 1980 - May 11, 2019)_

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of offensive gesture. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Before Taki could take out the Soul Calibur Ridewatch, a man wearing in white leather jacket and pants enters the frey and confronts Another Shadow Moon.

"I finally found you, Black Sun.", Shadow Moon recognizes his adversary.

"Nobuhiko... Is that really you?!", the man is revealed to be none other than **Minami Kohtaro**. "What ever happened to you?! For the last time we fought, my memories of you were lost. It took me more than 31 years to recall them..."

Another Shadow Moon replied, "Akizuki Nobhuko is long dead. I have evolved even further to become even more powerful than you!"

Wasting no time reasoning with Another Shadow Moon, Kohtaro proceeds to raise his hand upward and prepares to execute his transformation gesture as RX. "Hen...shin!"

As Kohtaro shouts "Henshin!", he is basked by sunlight as the Sunriser manifests on his waist, transforming into **Kamen Rider BLACK RX**.

"I am the child of the sun! **Kamen Rider BLACK! R! X!**", RX proclaims his arrival as he proceeds to fight Another Shadow Moon.

As Taki, Sougo, and Black Woz witness the return of RX, the former also found out that RX is basically the evolution of Kamen Rider BLACK.

"That's...", Taki muttered.

While Kazuhiko catches the fight on his camera, a man who is one of Kohtaro's companions also watches the battle. Kazuhiko stood beside the man.

"RX? This is incredible! I finally got this on my camera!", said Kazuhiko before turning his attention to the dude beside him. "Hey, dude. This place is too dangerous, get outta here!"

"Don't have to.", said the man before he reveals himself, "In fact, I'm RX's close friend... **Joe the Haze!**"

"Joe the Haze...? You mean _the _Joe the Haze, master of the Kasumi Kenpo?! You're RX's friend?!", Kazuhiko was really shocked to see that Joe was one of Kohtaro's close friends who fought alongside him against the Crisis Empire 31 years ago.

RX drew out the Revolcane from the Sunriser as he clashed with Another Shadow Moon's Devil Blades. Kohtaro was able to dominate Another Shadow Moon. Just as RX is about to jump to land the deathblow on his archnemesis, time suddenly stopped.

Time Jacker Heure makes his presence known, taking his opportunity to use a blank Ridewatch he took out from his pocket. That said, he uses it to rob Kohtaro of his powers as BLACK RX. After succeeding in stealing RX's powers from Kohtaro, Heure stops time.

Kohtaro falls into the ground, only to realize that his RX powers are gone.

"Sorry, your RX powers are gone.", Heure gloats. "See if you can take on Shadow Moon as RX!"

Heure gives the Black RX Ridewatch to Another Shadow Moon, causing the Another Rider to evolve even further into BLACK RX. This time, Another Shadow Moon transforms into BLACK RX.

*_**BLACK RX!**_*

Shadow Moon can only laugh the moment he is bestowed with the powers of BLACK RX. With that, the Century King now has power over the sun and the moon. Before he could continue his rampage, he kicks Heure down to the point he is send flying onto the floor.

"Why are you doing this?!", Heure calls Shadow Moon out despite him giving him the power to evolve into an Another Rider.

To which (Another) Shadow Moon replied, "I do not need your interference, insolent child! You are nothing more but a stepping stone to my desire to rule the world!"

Now assuming the form of RX, it seems that Shadow Moon has finally made his decision to use his newfound powers to rule the world. And since he was handpicked as a Century King, it is his destiny to become a living god.

Shadow Moon continued, "Ah, Minami Kohtaro... Look at you now, so weak and powerless... Now that I have become RX, I will continue what I started ever since I was destined to become a Century King. Only this time, I will destroy this world and rebuild it in my own liking to rule as a god!"

Shadow Moon's evolution into an Another Rider signifies that all traces of Akizuki Nobuhiko are now gone. Another Shadow Moon has further becoming cruel, heartless, and outright spiteful despite his vengeance against Kohtaro for the past 31 years. Now that he has RX's powers, Shadow Moon decides to continue what he started. Having in control over the Stone of the Sun and the Stone of the Moon, its only a matter of time before he destroys the world and remake it in his own image to rule it as a god.

"That's not going to happen!", Taki interferes as she took out the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch, upon activation the Zikuu-Driver appears on her waist, she placed both her Taki Miridewatch and the SCS Ridewatch into the Zikuu-Driver before spinning the belt.

*_**Supreme Time! Aratana Rekishi no Stage! Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

Now assuming Supreme Type and summoned the Soul Calibur Heisaber, she rotates the Heisaber's roulette, selecting Baron.

*_**Come on, Baron! Baron Double Time Attack!**_*

Taki Supreme Type coats the Soul Calibur Heisaber's blade with **banana**-yellow colored energy before thrusting the weapon towards the opposing Another Shadow Moon/RX as a banana projection appears on the blade. Just as before the attack could land, RX changes into one of his forms, Bio Rider. In this form, Another Shadow Moon managed to turn himself into a liquid-like state and attacked Taki.

Bio Rider then took out his Bio Blade and made short work of Taki Supreme Type.

The demon huntress manages to get her act together, avoiding stumbling on the ground, standing on her two feet. Afterwards, she rotates the Heisaber's roulette, selecting Garren...

*_**Come on, Garren! Garren Double Time Attack!**_*

Taki hurled fireballs at Another Shadow Moon/RX. Just as the fireballs land on impact, with the smoke cleared, it seems that Another Shadow Moon changed into Robo Rider, withstanding everything Taki threw at him. In response, the evil Robo Rider took out the Voltech Shooter and shoots Taki 300 times to the point she is forced out of her Rider form.

"Heh. Pathetic. Consider yourself lucky that you're still alive!", Another Shadow Moon gloated to the Riders for how truly powerless they are against him. "The next time you face me unprepared, I'd be lucky to send you to your grave!"

Another Shadow Moon, in RX form, takes his leave, with Kohtaro unable to do anything to stop him. Sougo and Geiz help Taki back to her feet. Even worse, Kohtaro's powers of RX are taken away from him. However, there is still a bit of hope left given that Kohtaro can still transform into BLACK.

Akagi and Joe rushed into the scene. To Sougo's surprise, he had no idea that his junior in Hikarigamori was here. Despite that, Akagi decide to help as they pull out of the battlefield.

* * *

Later at the 95DO,

While Junichirou prepared food for the guest - namely Kohtaro, Joe, and Akagi. Geiz begins to question Akagi's involvement.

Taki decided to bring it up for the vlogger, "His name is Akagi Kazuhiko, he is Natsu's classmate. If I'm not mistaken, he's taking videos of Riders fighting various monsters in the past. Apparently, there is more to him than meets the eye. Like you Geiz, as well as Woz; he apparently has knowledge of past Legend Riders. Which extends to both Heisei and Showa Riders."

Akagi's knowledge of the past Riders are brought to the 95DO crew, which surprised Sougo, considering that Geiz and Woz's knowledge of the Riders are limited to Heisei Riders. Sougo seems to think Akagi as a great asset when it comes to dealing with Showa Rider-type Another Riders.

"If his powers as RX are gone. That doesn't mean Kohtaro-san has lost the entirety of his powers. He can still transform into Kamen Rider BLACK.", Kazuhiko made a reassurance that Kohtaro can still transform. "RX is in fact the evolution of BLACK, and that so-called Time Jacker robbed him of his powers caused Another Shadow Moon to become RX instead."

"Now that you mention it, it's ironic that the evolution of his powers would be used against him [Kohtaro].", Taki added. Then, her focus is on Kohtaro, asking him about Shadow Moon being his brother, calling him Nobuhiko. "Kohtaro-san...", the ninja politely asked, "On what way are you related to Shadow Moon?"

Kohtaro willingly brought up his story on how he gained his powers, "Nobuhiko and I were brothers and best friends. And we were both born in the day of the solar eclipse. 31 years ago, that was the night of our 19th birthday; we were captured by a cult named Gorgom - they knew that we were born in that day, turned us into cyborgs in hopes of becoming successors to their leader, the Creation King. My stepfather, who was forced to work under Gorgom helped me escape and oppose the cult. Nobuhiko, however, was forced into serving in order to become the next Century King. Ever since the day I defeated Shadow Moon, my memories of Nobuhiko somehow faded away as if I forgotten about them. However, it took me to this day to remember them."

Kohtaro mentions that his memories of Nobuhiko disappeared following his victory against Gorgom. Earlier, when Woz confronted Heure about Another Shadow Moon; it was revealed that Shadow Moon's desire for more power what motivated him to become an Another Rider. And like most Another Riders created in the past, it leads to altering the timeline. In short, the creation of Another Shadow Moon created an alternate timeline where Kohtaro had no memory of his stepbrother at all. Despite that, it was only a matter of time when he sensed Another Shadow Moon's presence what caused him to regain his memories of Nobuhiko. Unfortunately for Kohtaro, Shadow Moon's evolution to an Another Rider also means that all traces of Nobuhiko's humanity as a whole are gone.

"It seems Shadow Moon's desire to defeat you was the driving force to evolve into an Another Rider.", Taki deduced. "To make matters worse, that wretched Time Jacker robbed you of your RX powers."

Kohtaro rebutted, "I may not be RX right now. You should remember that I am still Kamen Rider... BLACK."

Later, Kohtaro and Joe take their leave after eating lunch in the 95DO, thanking Sougo and his uncle for the food. Curiously enough, after hearing Kohtaro's story regarding about him and his brother are once destined to become Century Kings; Woz kept his cool under pressure, to make sure Sougo doesn't realize the whole truth that Swartz told him. But, despite his loyalty to Oma Zi-O, Woz wants to make sure Sougo succeeds in his path of conquest.

For Sougo's part, his meeting with Joe the Haze almost reminded him of the voice of Oma Zi-O himself.

Tsukuyomi asked both Sougo and Taki, "Is Minami Kohtaro planning to take on Another Shadow Moon by himself?"

To which Sougo replied, "Who knows... They were fated to do so in the past..."

"Right.", Taki added. "If he's in a pinch, we'll just back him up when least expected. Keep in mind, we need to take RX's Ridewatch from Shadow Moon."

* * *

Later that midnight...

(*_cues: __**Theme song of Kamen Rider BLACK **__by Tetsuo Kurata from Kamen Rider BLACK_*)

Another Shadow Moon resumes his rampage, while in the form of Kamen Rider BLACK RX, he takes pleasure killing innocent people to stroke his ego, and believing himself to be superior to the human race.

In the midst of the ensuing chaos, Kohtaro walks his way to his archenemy while people flee, the man never flinched as he is determined to end Shadow Moon's evil once and for all. Unlike the time he was RX, Kohtaro was basically wearing black leather outfit. His partner-in-crime, Joe the Haze was right by his side and is more willing to fight alongside Kohtaro given that he is a master of the Kasumi kenpo.

**[~**_**Toki wo koero sora wo kakero kono hoshi no tame**_**~]**(_Go beyond time, run through the skies, reach for the stars!_)

"Well, if it isn't Kohtaro... Did you come here to die? Don't tell me that you still have your old powers with you?", Another Shadow Moon mocks Kohtaro. "Remember that you and Nobuhiko were destined to be Gorgom's Century Kings? And the fact that you were also destined to die by my hand! Now that I have the powers of RX, you are nothing but a mere cockroach below my feet!"

**[~**_**Kimi wa mita ka ai ga makka ni moeru no wo**_**~]**(_Did you see, as this love turned in a crimson blaze?_)

Kohtaro rebukes, "I may not be RX right now, but I am still a Kamen Rider! I am...", and then he crouches down, cracking his knuckles. He then crosses his arms individually into the air, before circling them into a pose. He then shouts "Henshin!" causing the belt to materialize itself in several red & white flashes. His Rider form then materializes in a shade of green, and the BLACK logo etches itself into his armor to complete the transformation and refine the armor's features. Then, he introduced himself as... "**Kamen Rider! BLACK!**", ending with a tight grip of his fist clenched.

**[~**_**Kurai yami no soko de kiken na wana ga matsu**_**~]**(_In the depths of darkness, a dangerous trap awaits_)

BLACK and Joe the Haze charge at Another Shadow Moon, not before the latter summoned jet-black shroud duplicates of Shadow Moon to distract Joe the Haze. But, these Shadow Moon duplicates start to become a problem for Joe, until unexpected reinforcement arrived, in the form of Kurenai Gai himself.

"Who are you?", Joe asked.

**[~**_**Shinjiru yatsu ga Jasutisu, shinjitsu no ouja**_**~]**(_For those who believe in justice. The king of all truth_)  
**[~**_**Yume wo mitsuzukeru koto ga ore no Fantajii**_**~]**(_To keep on dreaming is my fantasy_)

To which the Ultra respond, "I'm a wanderer."

Gai in his human form make short work of the Shadow Moon clones before taking out the Orb Ring, plus the Ultraman and Tiga cards as he quickly scanned the cards into the device.

**[~**_**Ikiru koto ga suki sa aoku ukabu kosumo**_**~]**(_I love being alive in this blue cosmos_)

*_**Fusion Up: Ultraman Orb! Specium Zepellion!**_*

Fusing the powers of two Ultras: the original Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga, Orb transforms into his default form, Specium Zepellion, all while staying in human size. To Joe's shock, he mistook Gai for a Kamen Rider. In response, Gai refers to himself as an Ultraman from another world.

**[~**_**Toki wo koero sora wo kakero kono hoshi no tame**_**~]**(_Go beyond time, run through the skies, reach for the stars!_)  
**[~**_**Atsuku moyase namida nagase asu to iu hi ni**_**~]**(_Burn it, white light, shedding tears for all our tomorrows_)

Meanwhile as BLACK fights against Another Shadow Moon in RX form, though Shadow Moon appeared to gain the upper hand right now. But, Kohtaro's tenacity and determination made him even more stronger to stand against his long archnemesis, and even repelled him with a powerful King Stone Flash.

**[~**_**Kamen Rider...BLACK!**_**~]  
[~**_**Kamen Rider...BLACK!**_**~]**

After having Another Shadow Moon in his RX Form on the ropes, BLACK clenches his fist as he channeled the energy from his King Stone right to his arms and flies for the Rider Punch, shouting the attack, "**Rider Punch!**"

The Rider Punch hits on target. Afterwards, he follows up with his Rider Kick, "**Rider Kick!**"

The Rider Kick managed to hit evil RX. However, it is still not enough to make Another Shadow Moon submit to his defeat, and he starts losing his temper.

"Curse you, Black Sun! I will destroy you along with the rest of this planet!", Another Shadow Moon ranted.

But, the evil RX finds himself at the receiving end of a sneak attack from Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Shippu and Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos.

"Not a chance, asshole!", Geiz said.

It seems Geiz and Goro managed to return back to the present following their mission in 1586 and successfully obtained documents from the Aval Organization that will provide them information regarding Azwel. They were alarmed by Sougo and Taki of Another Shadow Moon's presence and managed to head there after completing the mission.

Goro of all people, gives Another Shadow Moon the middle finger, all while taunting him with a "come at me" gesture with the same middle finger, as Another Shadow Moon in RX form lashes out on BLACK, Icarus XYZ, and Geiz Revive.

It was until that Taki Supreme Type, Zi-O II and Woz show up and surprised Another Shadow Moon with a triple Rider Kick.

"Looks like you beat us to it, Geiz, Goro.", said Taki.

"I came here to see Kamen Rider BLACK in person.", Goro replied.

In the middle of the ensuing mayhem, Akagi perched himself in a distance to capture the whole fight between Another Shadow Moon and the Kamen Riders. Tsukuyomi was right on his side to make sure he doesn't get hurt while doing the recording of the video.

Zi-O took out the Trinity Ridewatch as he equipped his Zikuu-Driver with the basic Zi-O watch. He proceeds to rotate the Trinity Watch's crown to open all three layers to initiate Trinity Time and spin the Zikuu-Driver...

*_**Trinity Time! Mitsu no Chikara, Kamen Rider Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Tri~ni~ty~! TRINITY!**_*

Woz takes control of Zi-O Trinity and makes his proclamation, "**Kneel before us, for we are Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity. The great demon king, Zi-O, and his servants Geiz and Woz. As the trinity, we are the monarchs of time who will create the future!**"

Tsukuyomi could barely express her annoyance each time (Black) Woz does that speech, to the point Sougo and Geiz would bicker out of embarrassment. Taki's appropriately responds, "Here we go again...", complete with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Trinity, huh?", Gai then draws out the Orb Slasher and slides his index finger on the panel to transform into... "Lend me the power of three lights, Orb Trinity!"

Manifestations of Ultraman Ginga, Victory, and X appear and fuse with Gai, transforming him into Orb Trinity.

And to Woz's surprise, Kamen Rider Agito is not the only one not to have a form that's named Trinity besides Zi-O Trinity. He then proceeds to add a proclamation like he did with Agito's Trinity Form.

Woz starts making a scene...again,"Rejoice! Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity and Ultraman Orb Orb Trinity... Trinity plus trinity, equals sixnity!"

Gai, in his Ultra form, is surprised and shocked at the same time. "Sixnity?"

In response, both Goro, Taki, and Tsukuyomi leaned on the forth wall saying, "Does a word like that even exist?"

Even Kazuhiko, who catches the whole scene on his camera spoke with a weird expression on his face, "What the heck am I watching here?!"

Another Shadow Moon snaps, while in BLACK RX form, he transforms into Bio Rider and morphs into a liquid state and attacks Taki Supreme Type, Zi-O Trinity, Orb Trinity, BLACK, and Icarus XYZ at the same time before switching to Robo Rider.

Luckily, Kohtaro manages to get the other Rider in their act together as Taki teams up with BLACK against Another Shadow Moon. Followed by Zi-O Trinity, Orb Trinity and G7 Icarus XYZ triple-teaming the evil RX.

Taki takes out the Saikyou Girade and the Zi-O face stays in Rider mode.

*_**Rider Giri!**_*

Taki coats the Saikyo Girade with Soul Calibur's holy energy combined with the pink energy of the weapon before she slashes the evil RX, leaving a gaping hole for Taki to extract the BLACK RX Ridewatch out from Another Shadow Moon. Taki takes the RX watch out of Another Shadow Moon, reverting him back to his Another Rider form.

"Kohtaro-san, press the watch to regain your RX powers!", Taki instructed.

Kohtaro rotated the watch's bezel to match the Rider's face, and by pressing the watch's button, he instantly regained his RX powers. While in Kamen Rider BLACK form, Kohtaro quickly executed his transformation gesture as RX, and by doing so, his King Stone belt turns back into the Sunriser, evolving back into RX.

"I am the Child of the Sun!", Kohtaro proclaims his return as RX, "Kamen Rider BLACK! R!X!"

In turn, one of Taki's blank Ridewatches began to glow, causing it to create the BLACK Ridewatch. Meaning, Another Shadow Moon has to be defeated with both BLACK and RX's powers at the same time.

An enraged Another Shadow Moon took out his Devil Blades in its double-bladed staff combination and charges to vent his frustration on the Riders. Kohtaro takes care of Another Shadow Moon before using Bio Rider and Robo Rider, then back to RX and drew out his Revolcane.

*_**Un, Deux, Trois! Supreme Beyond the Time!**_* / *_**Finish Time! Zi-O, Geiz, Woz! Trinity Time Break! Burst! Explosion!**_* / *_**Ready, go! Ragna Finish!**_*

After Taki pressed the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch's button three times (in a similar function with the Zi-O Trinity watch), she soars up high using the dragonfly wings on her back as she dives down for the flying kick on Another Shadow Moon.

Followed by Zi-O Trinity jumping as manifestations of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz appeared behind him and dive for the kick on Another Shadow Moon.

Meanwhile, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos leaps and flew up high before diving down right towards the enemy executing diving kick with two feet, with the wolf heads on his foot armor doing a biting action when the move lands.

And lastly, RX leaps with his own Rider Kick at Shadow Moon, shouting the attack, "**RX Kick!**", and unlike his Rider Kick as BLACK, he does it with both feet.

Another Shadow Moon refused to yield to his enemies. "I... I will not fall to the likes of you! I will destroy you all along with the rest of this pitiful planet!", and somehow grew to a gigantic size fueled by his hatred of Kohtaro and negative emotions he absorbed from his victims.

The Riders really have to use a Time Mazine to defeat the gigantic Another Shadow Moon. Taki somehow ended up awakened the BLACK Ridewatch in her person the moment Kohtaro regained his RX powers. It seems that she had a hunch that Another Shadow Moon can be defeated by using both BLACK and RX's powers at the same time.

"Sougo. It seems that Another Shadow Moon can be defeated by using both BLACK and RX's powers at the same time.", Taki said as she hands over the BLACK Ridewatch to him as Zi-O Trinity is separated back to three. "Perhaps I'm going to leave this to you, boy."

(*_cues: __**Theme song of Kamen Rider BLACK RX **__by Takayuki Miyauchi from Kamen Rider BLACK RX_*)

"Alright.", Sougo nodded.

**[~**_**Wake up, Wake up!**_**~]**

Geiz then approaches Kohtaro, "Use my Time Mazine to defeat Another Shadow Moon. A Rider preceded Zi-O once piloted mine, and I assume that when you pilot it, your powers will be augmented into the mecha."

**[~**_**Wake Up, The hero Moeagare**__**!**__**H**__**ikari to yami no hateshinai batoru**_**~]**(_Wake up the burning hero! To the never ending battle between light and dark!_)

"Leave it to me.", Kohtaro nodded.

Sougo hopped into his Time Mazine, while Kohtaro borrowed Geiz's. The moment Kohtaro piloted Geiz's Time Mazine, the Ridewatch on the head takes form of the RX Ridewatch. Meanwhile, Sougo equipped the BLACK Ridewatch onto his Zikuu-Driver, causing his Time Mazine to have the BLACK Ridewatch equipped on the robot's head.

**[~**_**Wake Up, the hero Taiyou yo! Ai ni yuuki wo ataete kure!**_**~]**(_Wake Up, The shining hero! You, who are blessed with love and courage!_)

*(_King Stone transformation SFX mixed with Black's opening theme) __**BLACK~!**_*

Ultraman Orb, still in Orb Trinity Form, goes giant and takes up with the same size with the Time Mazines to confront Another Shadow Moon. Zi-O's Time Mazine makes a preemptive strike, followed by the Geiz Time Mazine piloted by Kohtaro manifesting a large version of the Revolcane to clash swords with Another Shadow Moon.

**[~**_**Kamen Raidaa Kuroi bodi! Kamen Raidaa Makka na me!**_**~]**(_Kamen Rider with the Black body! Kamen Rider those crimson eyes!_)  
**[~**_**Kamen Rider BLACK! RX!**_**~]**

Orb in Orb Trinity then manifested the Sheperdon Saber, a weapon used by Ultraman Victory as part of his UlTrans. Orb swung the Sheperdon Saber at Another Shadow Moon before manifesting a Cyber Gomora Armor part on his right arm to use as a shield from Another Shadow Moon's double sword.

**[~**_**Wake Up, The hero Moeagare**__**!**__**H**__**ikari to yami no hateshinai batoru**_**~]**(_Wake up the burning hero! To the never ending battle between light and dark!_)

RX then scores a lethal hit on Another Shadow Moon with one thrust of the Revolcane.

**[~**_**Wake Up, the hero Taiyou yo! Ai ni yuuki wo ataete kure!**_**~]**(_Wake Up, The shining hero! You, who are blessed with love and courage!_)

Gai proceeds to slide the Orb Slasher's panel three times for the Trinitium Break, after unleashing powerful slashes with the Orb Slasher, "He's all yours!", Gai tells Zi-O and RX to deal the final blow.

*_**Finish Time! BLACK! King Stone Time Break!**_*

Zi-O spun his Zikuu-Driver after activating the buttons for the finisher with the BLACK Ridewatch.

**[~**_**Kamen Raidaa Kuroi bodi! Kamen Raidaa Makka na me!**_**~]**(_Kamen Rider with the Black body! Kamen Rider those crimson eyes!_)  
**[~**_**Kamen Rider BLACK! RX!**_**~]**

Zi-O's Time Mazine leaped and executes BLACK's Rider Kick, followed by Geiz's Time Mazine, piloted by RX executing his RX Kick on Another Shadow Moon.

"Wretched Superheroes, I'll remember this!", Another Shadow Moon draws his final breath as he is destroyed by two Time Mazines that use the powers of BLACK and RX, exploding in his death, along with the Shadow Moon Another Watch.

Akizuki Nobuhiko might be long dead, but (Another) Shadow Moon's reign of terror comes to an end thanks to the powers of BLACK and RX used altogether.

* * *

By the time sunrise sets, just as Kohtaro is about to leave with Joe the Haze; the Legend decides to leave behind both his BLACK and RX Rider power to Taki.

"My powers will be in safe hands as long as you hold onto them.", said Kohtaro; before turning to Sougo. "I wish you the best of luck of becoming a good king."

Kohtaro hopped into the driver's seat of a 4x4 Jeep with Joe on the left front seat. Kohtaro and Joe drove over the horizon as the present Riders wave goodbye at the parting Legend Rider.

Gai then spoke to Taki, "This Azwel fellow.. What is he planning to do about with his so-called of saving the human race?"

"It is still a mystery to us. But, whatever Azwel is pulling out on us earlier, it suggest that it's anything but justifiable.", the ninja replied.

With the threat of Another Shadow Moon finally averted through combat, Taki ends up with two new Showa Riders' Ridewatches: the BLACK and BLACK RX watches.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1588****  
**(1588年)

Elsewhere in Western Europe...

Several Bird of Passage assassins were fighting a lone French fencer, but they were no match for him despite the numbers game attempted on him. The swordsman's skills were incredibly matchless beyond compare, and they ended up at his mercy as the fencer singlehandedly defeats them.

"You shall make a fine pet for Amy!", the fencer said. His name is none other than **Raphael Sorel**.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Going back deep into the 16__th__ century, this episode explores the tale of a disgraced French nobleman shunned from his own clansmen following the Evil Seed. His life forever changed upon meeting a young red-haired girl whom he would adopt as his daughter. How can a father's love for his daughter would soon turn into a descent into madness?_

_Meanwhile, in the present... Azwel discovers that Swartz has broken free from his brainwashing and starts scheming behind his back. As punishment for deception, he turns the Time Jacker into Another X into forcing him to kill Heure and Ora. This drew attention from Taki who comes to deal with the Another Rider and a brainwashed Kamen Rider X._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __90: __**A.D. 1583: Nobleman in Exile.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is an adaptation of Raphael Sorel's Soul Chronicle in _Soulcalibur VI_. And a subplot which pays tribute to _Kamen Rider X_. And this is my first chapter to not only adopt a character's Soul Chronicle and at the same time a tribute arc.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_6 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_1  
_**Other: **_3 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 4 (Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Agito Ridewatch offscreen as the Agito tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **19%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 1

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

This chapter is dedicated in memory to **Pua Magasiva**, the actor who played Shane, the Red Wind Ranger from _Power Rangers Ninja Storm_. I was shocked when news about Magasiva having found dead on his home really shocked me, and god I watched Ninja Storm back in 2004 to 2005. As a tribute to Magasiva's character in _Ninja Storm_, Kohtaro's line to Another Shadow Moon (in RX form) "I may not be RX right now, but I am still a Kamen Rider!" before transforming into BLACK comes from Shane's line during the battle against Lothor, "We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!"

The idea of turning Another Shadow Moon into RX with RX's own powers used against Kohtaro, where at that point he stays as Kamen Rider Black before his RX powers are temporarily returned back to him was something I took a cue from the Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin fight episode from _Gaim _where both Takatora and Mitsuzane fight. Keep in mind, this is somewhat Gen Urobuchi thought since he is a fan of _Kamen Rider Black_.

Unlike the original Shadow Moon, Another Shadow Moon lost all any redeeming qualities as his evolution as an Another Riders rid all of Nobuhiko's humanity. That said, Another Shadow Moon now adopts a god complex and is solely focused in destroying the world and remake it with his own liking with him in charge. And by the time Kohtaro regains his RX powers, Another Shadow Moon also plans to destroy the world along with himself shows he would go as far to spite the Riders.

Another Shadow Moon can grow to gigantic size just like in Kamen Rider World and in Battride War Genesis as the Red Shadow Moon. Like the Red Shadow Moon in Battride War Genesis, Another Shadow Moon can manifest shroud-like copies of himself.

After his absence from the first eight chapters of the second season, Gai Kurenai returns. Funnily enough, when he goes Orb Trinity, Woz would make a commemoration speech, much like he did with Agito's Trinity Form.

This is the second time a Legend Rider used Geiz's Time Mazine. In Heisei Generations FOREVER, it was Sento. Here, its Kohtaro as RX.


	10. AD 1583: Nobleman in Exile

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****10 ****A.D. 1583: Nobleman in Exile**[1583年：亡命貴族/_Sengo-hachijusan: Bōmei Kizoku_] **[Episode 090]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1583****  
**(1583年)

Sometime before he met a red-haired girl in the slums and eventual adopting the child as his daughter, where they are drawn into the Great Malfested War in the present. This chapter revisits the beginning of the downfall of a ruthless nobleman: **Raphael Sorel**.

Raphael, the cold, cruel head of the Sorel family, is known for his fencing prowess and deep knowledge of medical science.

Though still young, he has survived numerous political plots and venomous political strife to establish his family as part of the ruling elite.

However, when the Evil Seed occurred, a noble that he had backed went violently insane, and attempted to kill the king.

Seeing this as an opportunity to strike, Raphael's political enemies blamed him for the incident, and attacked his Paris home.

Betrayed one by one by those around him, Raphael fled to his birthplace, Rouen, in order to mount a counterattack.

Though he arrived safely after shaking off his pursuers, he did not get the welcome he had hoped for...

The nobleman has just found himself surrounded by his kin. Raphael did not expect himself to be trapped in a direly hopeless situation now that he is now a pariah to his own bloodline.

"Nicola! Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?", Raphael confronted one of his own blood relatives.

The blood relative replied, "Dear uncle, it is _you _who has driven me to this. How could you support a traitor who sought to slay His Highness?"

One of Raphael's blood relatives brought him soldiers to arrest him. "You have nowhere to run, Lord Raphael, "former" head of the House of Sorel.", said one of the soldiers.

"So, even my own flesh and blood would debase themselves to save their own skin. You think by selling me out, the same won't happen to you?", Raphael taunted his pursuers.

"We are simply doing what you have taught us. Trust no one. Those of no worth must be cast aside, even one's own parents."

"Such callous teachings are worthy of your fearsome reputation. But no matter, your head will be paraded about the streets of Paris."

The instant they prepare to reprimand Raphael, the latter decides to resist arrest as he drew out his rapier called the Flambert. In return, the soldiers prepared their arms as they prepare to take Raphael by force.

Raphael's peerless skills with the rapier made short work of the people trying to bring him to justice, singlehandedly defeating three soldiers without breaking a sweat.

Even though he managed to put down his attackers, Raphael just found himself in another cat and mouse chase as an angry mob of Sorel noblemen and soldiers attempt to apprehend him. Raphael had no other choice but to run like hell.

Raphael could only lament the hopelessness of the situation he is in...

("_Damn it all... Everything started going wrong that day. The day that great beam of light pierced the sky._")

Exhausted, as he can feel the weight of his legs starting to become heavy; his pursuers are drawing closer to him. Raphael had no other choice but to take refuge into the slums.

Soldiers vigilantly searched the area for their target.

As Raphael continued to lie low he continues to lament that the recent events are not so kind to him as of this point. "I have nothing left. Life is but a series of betrayals... None shall give me a second chance...if I look like this!", as he moved forward, he bumped into a red-haired girl. "Gwugh! Ack... A pauper's daughter...?", exclaimed the fencer.

The sudden commotion drew attention from the local authorities. "I heard something over there!"

Raphael tries to find a tight place where he could not be found by the authorities. But, he had a feeling that it will be his end. As Raphael is in a safe place to hide, the soldier turned to the red-haired child.

"You, child! A strange noble passed through here, didn't he? Tell me where he went?"

The girl spoke, "Okay... He went over there, and hid behind the horse cart."

"The coward! After him.! He should still be nearby!"

The soldiers continued their search. What little they know that the girl actually fed them false information.

To Raphael's surprise, the girl fooled the soldiers into searching in the horse cart all while dumbfounded by the fact the girl chose to save him.

"Wh-What?!", exclaimed Raphael.

The girl of the slums said, "They're gone now."

Raphael stepped out of the alley way and approached the child. "Indeed... You saved me...", he said.

"Nah... I just wanted to annoy them.", she replied.

"Still, I'm glad. So, tell me your name."

The girl reveals her name, "...Amy."

"Amy.. Amy..!", Raphael could barely contain his emotions, breaking down in tears. He found out that fate gave him a second chance, and the moment he stumbled at Amy, she saved Raphael from facing justice by misleading the authorities with wrong information.

"You're silly...", said Amy, with an annoyed expression. "Why cry when you're safe?"

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile in the present...

Time Jackers Heure and Ora just found themselves being attacked by a monster that has the hybrid appearance of a stingray and jellyfish; in this case, an Another Rider derived from another Showa Rider, **Kamen Rider X**; **Another X**.

Heure had no idea why an Another Rider would attack the Time Jackers given that they themselves create these Another Riders as a candidate for their demon king. Ora is unaware that Another X's voice sounded very familiar.

Like the actual X-Rider, Another X is armed with a bo-staff based on the former's Ridol Stick. Another X has other elements similar to the Ridol's modes; namely the stingers on his forearms that can turn into whips like the Ridol Whip. The stingers however, like most stingrays and jellyfishes, are steeped with venom.

Heure and Ora do whatever they can to avoid Another X until they got unexpected help from Kamen Riders Taki, Geiz and Woz. Taki Genesis Type managed to keep Another X from attacking the two Time Jackers.

"It's you people!", Heure exclaimed the instant the Riders arrived.

"Kamen Rider X's Another Rider?", Black Woz exclaimed.

"Where's the actual X-Rider?", Taki added.

Within moments, the original Kamen Rider X attacked, pressing the H button on his belt, releasing the Ridol Whip, his fencing weapon. X Rider proceeds to attack Taki, Geiz, and Woz. Geiz is prompted to take out the Ex-Aid Ridewatch and Woz with the Quiz Miridewatch as they change forms...

*_**Armor Time! Level Up! Ex-Aid!**_* / *_**Future Time! Passion! Fashion! Question! Futurering Quiz! Quiz!**_*

As Taki and Geiz are laser focused in the battle, Woz senses something within Another X... As each roar and cry the Another Rider uttered is somewhat recognizable. That is, Swartz is the host for Another X as he discovered. It seems that the other two Time Jackers and Woz have no idea that Swartz was turned into Another X.

Though Sougo isn't around, it is safe that Another X can be safely fought without Sougo's assistance for the time being. As Woz might fear that Sougo might found out everything Swartz's actions in 2009.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1583****  
**(1583年)

Returning to Raphael's ordeal...

The young girl from the slums saved Raphael's life. For Raphael, who had never relied on anyone but himself, having someone come to his aid was no small matter- even if his salvation was born purely of a child's whim. Amy's actions were enough to rouse emotions Raphael had long forgotten.

Somewhere in the slums, Raphael had nursed a poor man back to health as he treated his wounds. This was the first time Raphael ever showed a shred of compassion since the day Amy saved him from being turned in to the authorities. Raphael's patient was grateful for that matter, as the people in the slums could barely afford to nourish themselves.

("_In my short while here, none of these people has spoken with hope._"), Raphael muttered to himself upon seeing the sight of people who lived in poverty.

The poor man also commented about Amy, "Y'know, life's strange sometimes. Red's a loner and normally doesn't trust others." The man leaves, "Speak of the devil, farewell."

Amy returned, bringing Raphael some bread as the two unlikely pair feast. But, before he could do so, he forgot that his patient forgot to pay. He should have thought that through that he is in the slums, as the environment is full of people living in poverty. Even Amy outright calls him "dummy" for without realizing it.

When asked by Raphael about if she had any family, Amy's response is that she doesn't remember. The fact that Amy grew up without any parents and lived to fend for herself is what shocked Raphael, the fact that she doesn't rely on anyone but herself; in that they are no different, which intrigued Raphael. For Amy, hope only brings despair and believes when she's alone, no one would betray her. But, the similarities between the two end as Raphael insinuates that he fully knows the negative side of life, whereas Amy lived by her own nihilistic mindset.

"Someone's coming! Hide!", Amy forces Raphael to hide as bandits are approaching.

"Why, hello, Red. You're a slippery one.", one of the ruffians bully Amy. "Everyone around here's paid protection money, except you. What is it? Have you found yourself another bodyguard?"

"Hmph... Don't be stupid... Ngh!"

The bandit shove the girl, "I know you've got some vagabond looking after you! How dare you bring trouble to my territory!", and the brunt of assaulting Amy caused her to injure her left leg, "First, your left leg! Then-"

Raphael comes out of hiding and attacks the thief. Harming a child is something Raphael would never cross, even for his previous status as a ruthless nobleman. Refusing to turn a blind eye over this, Raphael took out his sword, "Filthy vermin! Unhand her now!"

The two ruffians stood their guard before they can gang up the fencer. Despite the numbers game, Raphael's dedication to protect the child has turn to a new height as he savagely maimed one of the bandits by stabbing him on the midsection, killing him.

When one of the thieves find himself at Raphael's mercy, the fencer not only disarms him; he gave him a brutal and ironic death. He stabs the thief who injured Amy on his left leg with his rapier deep to the point the blade bulges through, powerful enough to dislocate his leg bones before stabbing him on the midsection, killing one of the bandits.

For the sake of protecting a child, Raphael even left a trail of blood on his sword. Regardless, he has already experienced seeing blood, death, and chaos wherever he go.

Afterwards, he checks on Amy.

"Amy! Are you all right? Show me your leg."

To which Amy insistently replied, "You didn't need to come out. Getting hit is no big deal. It's normal."

Raphael himself insisted that this is something he would never ignore, "No, Amy. It's not.", he said. "That's _**not **_the way the world is."

"Really...?", Amy raised her eyebrow.

Raphael continued, "You've given me a future. In return, I must give you the same.", saying to Amy from the day she saved him, he found hope and a future to grasp in a world full of contradiction. And promises to give Amy her own future in return.

"...Go ahead if that's what you want.", Amy replied as if she doesn't mind. Either way, she went on to follow Raphael wherever he goes.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1584****  
**(1584年)

One year later...

With the aristocracy continuing to fight petty battles, ordinary people had all but surrendered their spirit and given up on life. Like animated corpses, their lives were drained of all meaning and joy... Instead, Raphael decided its best to seek refuge with Amy in the land where the sun never sets: Spain.

Since that day, Raphael decided to take up the Spanish style of swordplay and fencing to enhance his prowess. The fellow he sparred comments that his blade still has edge, but the tradeoff being too straight; the brilliance of a French sword that is slowly faltering.

But, Raphael insists that he wants to learn the Spanish art of swordsmanship in order to use it to protect someone he holds dear.

As the two swordsmen spar, the Spanish swordsman who spar with Raphael remind him that he must move with rhythm, swing the sword with passion, and strike the enemy true.

Raphael showed rhythm and grace with his rapier, clashed his blade with his opponent all while he strikes his adversary true. It was a fierce battle that lasted almost a half an hour until Raphael manages to knock his opponent down.

"Excellent. All movement must come from the heart.", said the Spanish swordsman. "You appear to have grasped that concept well."

"I'm grateful for your instruction.", the fencer replied before he asks a request, "Actually, I have one more request. This girl... I like her to learn to protect herself."

Even Amy is annoyed whenever Raphael puts her into something she is not familiar of. In this case, being taught with the way of the sword. Granted, Amy might have survived all kinds of adversity in the slums. Teaching the child in the way of the sword at an early age will take some maximum effort.

Either way, the instructor agreed, "Hahaha! Such a sense of caution! It's difficult to teach one who keeps a lock in the heart. However, I may know of someone who can be of assistance."

"Really?! Please introduce us at once!", an excited Raphael spoke.

All while Amy can reply barely without an expression, "Raphael, you're such a dummy..."

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Back in the present...

As Heure and Ora try to keep their distance from Another X, Kamen Riders Taki, Geiz, and Woz fight off the Another Rider and the brainwashed Kamen Rider X. While Geiz and Woz double team to deal with Another X, Geiz tosses the Ghost and W Ridewatches to Taki.

*_**Ridewatch Break!**_*

Taki equipped the Ghost Ridewatch on the Beyondriver and closed the belt's lever. And by doing so, several following Parka Ghosts burst out of her belt - the Ore Parka Ghost, along with Musashi, Edison, Newton, Robin Hood and Billy the Kid - the Parka Ghosts overwhelm the brainwashed X-Rider.

"Now, letter for letters.", Taki then takes out the W Ridewatch which she now equips onto her Beyondriver. But, before closing the belt's lever, she banter's the 2-in-1 detective Rider's signature catchphrase, "Now, count up your sins!"

Upon closing the Beyondriver, the Cyclone and Joker Memory Droids burst out of Taki's Beyondriver, as they both represent the halves of the W Armor. Within moments, Taki is elevated into the air by a green tornado all while the Memory Droids jump in the air and wait for her. Afterwards, Taki splits her legs as the Memory Droids converge together with Taki, forming a "W" as they execute a combination of the Joker Extreme and Triple Extreme on the brainwashed X Rider.

Taki's Ridewatch Break finisher was powerful enough to break the Kaizorg of his brainwashing, and subsequently, the Rider is powered down from his transformation, revealing X-Rider's identity as **Jin Keisuke**.

Geiz, having donned the Faiz Armor proceeds to proceed for the Finish Time...

*_**Finish Time! Faiz!**_*

*_**Tsuetsugi!**_*

Having toggled the Zikan Despear in Cane Mode, Woz Futurering Quiz proceeds to open and close his Beyondriver, and pressed the finisher and slid his fingers on the Despear's panel.

*_**Beyond the Time! Quiz Shock Break!**_*

Before that, Woz forces Heure and Ora to solve a riddle. "Question: I had a hunch about Another X. Another X's identity is Swartz. O (true) or X (false)?"

The moment Heure and Ora discover that Woz is guessing that Another X's identity is in fact Swartz, they refused to believe. But, Woz is making sure that he is correct.

*_**Exceed Time Burst!**_*

Equipped with the Faiz Shot Shot on his right hand, Geiz Faiz Armor sends Another X flying with a devastating uppercut in a similar vein to Faiz's Grand Impact.

*_**Fukashigi Magic! **__(Wonder Magic!)_*

Using the Zikan Despear in Cane Mode, Woz fired multiple question mark projectiles that trapped Another X in a giant question mark. Woz detonates the question mark projection with the snap of his fingers, causing Another X to fall into the ground.

And the instant Another X is KO'ed, its Another Watch is powered down, and it is indeed that Swartz is Another X.

"I was correct all along.", said Woz.

Taki catches up with Geiz and Woz. "How did you found out Swartz was Another X?", the ninja asked.

"What is going on here?", Heure clarified in confusion.

"This is more than just a hunch. I can feel his voice while he was transformed into Another X.", Woz deduced. "Why in the world would Azwel would do that to him?"

Then, Azwel shows up. "It's because I come to realize that Swartz is planning to rebel against me. It seems that I failed to educate him..."

It turned out that Azwel used Swartz as the guinea pig after the scholar realized that the latter was freed from the brainwashing when Tsukuyomi awakened her time powers. And given the fact that in the Another Amazon incident, he stole Kamen Rider Amazon's powers and infused on Another Amazon caused Azwel to suspect that Swartz is continuing his personal agenda behind his back.

When Azwel finally discovers what Swartz is planning, he decides to use him as the host for Another X to kill Heure and Ora.

"You turned Swartz into an Another Rider just to kill us? You're sick!", Ora outright calls out Azwel's depravity.

Azwel continued, "Me, sick? How hypocritical. I have heard everything from Swartz that you people are messing with time so you plan to crown a demon king to dethrone an evil tyrant in the future... Well, I can fix that. Starting by educating you Time Jackers.", Azwel took the Another X watch and reactivates it, and prepares to put inside Swartz. "I'm afraid this is the last time we see each other, Swartz. Adieu!"

Swartz can only scream in agony as he is transformed back into Another X against his will.

*_**X!**_*

The other Kamen Riders, including Keisuke can only watch in horror as Azwel force Another X to "educate" Heure and Ora.

Another X uses the whip on his right forearm and prepares to lash on Heure. However, Ora takes the bullet and she got stung by Another X's stinger whip.

Ora's life is slowly deteriorating as the venom from Another X's stinger whip started to take effect on her. The Time Jackers are only humans who have the ability to bend the power of time to their will; this is not the second time Ora is in the receiving end of a poisonous toxin being injected onto her.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_In the present, it's revealed that Azwel turned Swartz into Another X is because that the latter is continuing his own personal agenda behind his back as punishment. When Another X continues his rampage, Ora ends up getting stung by Another X's toxic whips. Keisuke, the actual Kamen Rider X is unable to do anything to cure Ora's poison. And the only way to cure Ora of the poison is to defeat Another X._

_Meanwhile in 1583, as Raphael inherits the wealth and fortune from Lord Dumas, his new life takes a sudden dark turn when he stumbles into a document about Soul Edge written by a certain "Scholar of the Future"; which leads him into his desire to create a perfect world for Amy. And ultimately, a fateful meeting with that scholar himself._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __90: __**A.D. 1589: Perfect World.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode continues the adaptation of Raphael Sorel's Soul Chronicle in _Soulcalibur VI_. And a subplot which pays tribute to _Kamen Rider X_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_6 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_1  
_**Other: **_3 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 4 (Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Agito Ridewatch offscreen as the Agito tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **19%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 3 (Taki has sealed off two Astral Fissures off-screen)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

The Ridewatches/Miridewatches and Orb's Fusion Up used in this chapter are relevant to Kamen Rider X in general:

\- Ex-Aid (Geiz): X-Rider's second transformation call is "Dai Henshin!" after he the Mercury Circuit is implanted into his body. This is the same transformation call used by Emu/Ex-Aid in his Level 2 form and usually uses this in his other forms. And like Emu who is a doctor in Seito University Hospital, Keisuke Jin, Kamen Rider X himself, is also a doctor, as shown in his appearance in _Kamen Rider Taisen_.

\- Faiz (Geiz): Another _Kamen Rider Taisen_ reference, as Takumi has both met and fought X Rider in the movie.

\- Ghost (Taki): Each of the forms (Damashii) used by Ghost and his contemporaries are based on historical figures; as the G.O.D. kaijins X fought are based on mythological, fictional characters, and historical figures.

\- W (Taki): Both Riders are thematically letter named.

\- Quiz (Woz): The "X" is an indicator for an incorrect answer.

Raphael also has parallels to Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe:

\- Both possess a deep knowledge in medical science. Raphael is a doctor, as shown in his character episode, helped nursed a person back to health. While Taiga was a radiologist in Seito University Hospital before he was kicked out and spent most of his time as a back-alley doctor.

\- His entire clansmen turned against him when the Evil Seed occurred. While Taiga was fired from the hospital for being unable to save a Bugster-infected patient; that patient in question being Hiiro's girlfriend.

\- Both Taiga and Raphael were bitter and cynical individuals who are experts in their field of combat: marksmanship and fencing, respectively.

\- Both of them met a child who ended up following them: Nico Saiba ends up frequenting Taiga's hospital and subsequently becoming his sidekick. Whereas Amy saves Raphael from his pursuers; he rewards her by becoming his adoptive daughter.

Things you need to know about Another X:

\- Like the original X-Rider who is based on a giant water bug, a marine creature. Another X is based on a stingray.

\- When it comes to the design elements taking cue from the monster/main villain the Rider has fought and associated to, Another X's face resembles that of King Dark.

\- Swartz being turned into Another X by Azwel is rather karmic. Given that he turned Heure into Another Kikai in episode 23, it's hard to feel sorry for Swartz when Azwel decides to dispose him after he found out the former's personal agenda and having freed of his brainwashing. This doubles the catharsis that here in the story, while Swartz is still in the process of achieving his goal, he gets four times the karma since Ray exposed him as the traitor.

\- Like most Another Riders, Swartz as Another X is the opposite to Keisuke Jin, Kamen Rider X himself. Keisuke Jin is a kind and compassionate man who had been through tough adversities from losing his loved ones (his father, his girlfriend along with her twin sister) to fighting G.O.D., as X-Rider; while he fights to save people from suffering like he did in the past. Swartz is a cold, callous, and manipulative individual who sees everyone around him as a means to an end, and outright ignores and refuses to hear their opinion. Even worse, Swartz was the mastermind of the tragedy that took the life of Sougo's parents.

This is the first time Sougo is not involved fighting a Showa Another Rider. Maybe this is due to the fact to prevent him from discovering that Swartz was manipulating him behind the scenes.


	11. AD 1589: Perfect World

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****11: ****A.D. 1589: Perfect World**[1589年：パーフェクト・ワールド/_Sengo-hachijūkyu: Pāfekuto Wārudo_] **[Episode 091]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Before Another X's rampage, Azwel thought that he had managed to "educate" Swartz in his way of saving the human race. But, unbeknownst to him, Swartz broke free of the brainwashing when Tsukuyomi somehow awoken her time manipulation powers.

"You turned Swartz into an Another Rider just to kill us? You're sick!", Ora outright calls out Azwel's depravity.

Azwel continued, "Me, sick? How hypocritical. I have heard everything from Swartz that you people are messing with time so you plan to crown a demon king to dethrone an evil tyrant in the future... Well, I can fix that. Starting by educating you Time Jackers. Because of your actions, you have deprived the human race of their future! And the reason I have come into this era is to right all of humanity's wrongs and free them from their shackles."

Heure rebukes the self-proclaimed Leader of Humanity, "Screw you! Like hell we would believe that a pompous clown like you save the human race!"

"I'll demonstrate. But, don't take this too personally. And Swartz will demonstrate to you the painful lesson what it's like to be judged for your sins.", Azwel took the Another X watch and reactivates it, and prepares to put inside Swartz. "I'm afraid this is the last time we see each other, Swartz. Adieu!"

"**Guwggaaahhh!**"

Swartz can only scream in agony as he is transformed back into Another X against his will.

*_**X!**_*

The other Kamen Riders, including Keisuke can only watch in horror as Azwel force Another X to "educate" Heure and Ora.

Another X uses the whip on his right forearm and prepares to lash on Heure. However, Ora takes the bullet and she got stung by Another X's stinger whip.

Ora's life is slowly deteriorating as the venom from Another X's stinger whip started to take effect on her. The Time Jackers are only humans who have the ability to bend the power of time to their will; this is not the second time Ora is in the receiving end of a poisonous toxin being injected onto her.

Woz took out the Shinobi Miridewatch and assumed Futurering Shinobi, as he and Taki altogether throw a smoke bomb to cover their escape. As the smoke cleared, Taki, Woz, Geiz, Keisuke and the Time Jackers (Heure and Ora) are gone.

* * *

Elsewhere in a clinic...

The three Kamen Riders took the poisoned Ora at a clinic owned by Jin Keisuke himself, the Kaizorg known as Kamen Rider X, alternately called X-Rider.

Heure realized that Azwel is increasingly paranoid the moment Swartz continued his own personal agenda ever since that the elite Time Jacker was freed from brainwashing thanks to Tsukuyomi's time manipulation abilities. Which also explains why Azwel turned him into Another X.

"Poor missy... It seems the poison is still on her, and finding a cure for her is difficult.", said Keisuke when he looked into Ora's condition. "Finding a cure is impossible unless that monster stung her must be destroyed."

Heure grabs the old man by the collar, "Are you kidding me?! Are you saying that you're going to let Ora die? Yet, you even call yourself a doctor?!"

Black Woz breaks it up, and tells Heure to calm down. "This is not the right time to settle things violently. You of all people should know that Swartz was turned into Another X in the first place."

"But, there is another problem.", Taki added. "If we destroy Another X with Zi-O Trinity or with Supreme Type; Jin Keisuke will die, given that his cybernetic enhancements is also bound to that Another Rider."

"And then, what? You're going to let both Ora and Swartz die?! You are just as heartless like Ray, your own stepdaughter!"

The Time Jackers maybe people who want to change the future to crown their own king of time, but Heure refuses to let his fellow Jackers die, in that despite their ability to manipulate time itself, they're only humans. And, this is not the first time Heure breaks down as Ora is in the verge of succumbing to Another X's poison, leading him to kneel and beg for the Riders to save both Ora and Swartz.

"I have been Swartz's personal punching bag most of the time, and Ora and I have a hard time getting along... But, I don't want any of them to die!", Heure tearfully prostated before Taki, Geiz, and Woz; the latter two are surprised when the kid Time Jacker does so. "Please... I need your help, save Ora and Swartz!"

Geiz and Woz are quick to decline, the former outright stating that he's in no mood to help the enemy. Woz, on the other hand, decides to let Taki take care of Another X, the latter reluctantly accepts in doing so.

"Fine, I'll hunt down Another X myself.", said the demon huntress.

"I'll be observing the Time Jackers for the time being.", Woz spoke.

"Just in case if they're trying to pull anything funny.", Geiz added.

Taki leaves the clinic as she went on to search for Another X. Keisuke, who observed the tension, appears to be concerned with Taki carrying the burden on her shoulders.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1586****  
**(1586年)

As they wandered through Spain like nomads, Raphael sharpened his blade skills while also teaching Amy some techniques. However, with his enemies a constant threat, he felt his and Amy's nomadic lifestyle would do her more harm than good, and so took the risk of crossing the border back into France...

Case in point, Raphael and Amy find themselves confronted by hooded assassins in the mountains... Bird of Passage assassins. A group that are infamous of mangling their victim's bodies in the form of their ritual murder known as Sky Burial.

As Raphael prepares to stand guard against a number of enemies, he reminds Amy to strike the enemy true one by one and she only has to worry about protecting herself.

And so, Raphael and Amy fend off each of their attackers with their skills with the blade. As far as Raphael recalled, Amy's left leg, when she was injured back when a bandit from the slums attacked her, is proven detrimental. But, that didn't let get in the girl's way as she is able to stand still without falling into the ground.

After having stave off all but one remaining attackers, one of the assassins hold Amy hostage, forcing Raphael to either surrender or Amy dies.

"It's over...! You don't want anything to happen to the girl, do you?!", the attacker confronts Raphael.

"Amy! Let her go!"

"Certainly... In exchange for your life."

In a dire situation, Raphael is forced to take a sadistic choice.

"You win... Amy's everything to me."

To which Amy calls him out for it, "Raphael, you dummy!"

"Amy...?!"

"Cut that branch!"

That said, Amy pointed out a branch right above Raphael and the assassin's heads. Raphael took the chance and cut the branch from a tree and moved out of the way. Amy manages to break free and kill the last remaining BoP assassin.

To Raphael's relief, Amy did well managing to make short work of the attacker.

"Nobody should follow us, for the time being at least...", said Raphael, all while he realized that only the sword alone is not enough to protect her, let alone Amy herself fighting to fend for herself.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Taki continued her search for Another X day and night barely taking a break, until one day she ends up meeting with Keisuke himself in the park. The elderly Legend Rider was seen feeding pigeons with bird seeds. Taki sat beside Keisuke and the two begin to talk without looking each other as if they were strangers.

"You seem to be weighing a lot of burden on your shoulders.", said Keisuke. "Yet again, you even keep your emotions locked in times of the most daunting adversities. It seems that you have experienced many things yourself too."

"What about you?", asked Taki.

"45 years ago, I lost my dad, my fiancee and her twin sister at the hands of the villains that I've fought back then.", Keisuke shares his past experiences to the ninja. "Those days weren't so kind to me, despite that, I keep on moving forward. And the feelings from my loved ones helped me move forward and keep fighting to protecting the world, saving those from suffering that I experienced."

Keisuke, like his predecessors, apart from undergoing cybernetic enhancements, suffer loss of loved ones. And it shows that even if you are a hero, you will also face the risk of putting your allies - friends, family, and loved ones in danger; and it will be inevitable at worst. Taki has a reason to keep her allies from being drawn to the Soul swords in her earlier missions. And when that failed, resulting in the Great Malfested War and the second Evil Seed, she had to face the fact that this was her own doing. Despite that, Taki was lucky that she has allies in the present timeline to rely on in times of daunting situations, and she is not going to carry her burden to herself alone.

Keisuke even sensed that Taki is still clouded by the guilt of her failure to prevent the second Evil Seed from happening. He then proceeds to ask what is Taki's purpose of fighting.

"What about you, young one?"

Taki spoke, "The world around me might be weird at best, and humanity nowadays are becoming more reliant on the ever-evolving technology. Just because I come 400 years from the past, I know what its like to learn and adapt into this era like my disciple did.", and admits to the Legend Rider of her overall worldview. "I am a realist myself, and I have no problem speaking out contradiction for sometimes the world itself won't go the way you wanted. For the world is also full of contradiction at worst. I fought alongside a young boy [Sougo] who voices his desire to become a king, to which I find it but a childish delusion. But, I come to respect that boy's determination and strong drive to achieve his goal. Besides that, I understood what its like that people I hold dear are more willing carry my burden together. They helped me to push forward and carved a path to my own future.", and then voiced her thoughts regarding Azwel's crusade, "My own sense of realism what makes me different than Azwel. He is unable to grasp the fact that humans are nowhere as perfect and special as he thought. Humans are proven to be the root of all evil in the world. Yes it's true, for I have seen all the worst qualities of the human race in general; that's what led most of them to Soul Edge. Regardless, just because that humans are the real monsters as a proof of their evil, there are some who can truly change and seek redemption and I believe in that. This is how I understand how the world it is today."

Keisuke is touched by the ninja's words, seeing that Taki fully understands what the world is today and makes her and the other Riders different than Azwel. Taki grasped the fact that there are some who are not even a Malfested shown to be as outright as evil as possible. Keisuke even reminded Taki that some villains are also human, namely in the case of the Time Jackers. And Taki willingly chose to hunt down Another X to save Ora and Swartz is the right thing.

Within moments, a blank Ridewatch in Taki's pocket begin to glow and took form into an actual Ridewatch: the **X Ridewatch**. It seems that Keisuke willingly surrendered his Rider power to Taki, seeing her that she is proven worthy of his powers because that Keisuke wants to prove Taki of her willingness to face the harsh realities everywhere she goes.

"It's yours now.", said Keisuke. "You've truly proven that you have the power to face the harsh realities of the world and that you have people to rely on. That's what it means of being a Kamen Rider."

As Taki leaves, she nods and said "Thank you. It was an honor meeting you."

"One more thing. If your heart is in trouble, look into the ocean.", said Keisuke.

Taki left with now obtaining the X Ridewatch. With Keisuke willingly surrendered his Rider power, that means he is no longer in danger of dying if Another X were to be defeated.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1589****  
**(1589年)

After crossing the mountains, Raphael and Amy arrived at a citadel in France. To ensure her safety, it occurred to Raphael that she would need a decent home and financial security. So, disguising his real name, he became a servant to the wealthy Lord Dumas.

Under the alias, "Raphy", he put an effort into his services as Lord Dumas's servant. The elderly man has seen great potential in the fencer, as he sent a swordsman to fight in his stead. Raphael proven his worth to Dumas.

To demonstrate, Raphael defeated Dumas's swordsman for almost six rounds and won for the final round. To Dumas's credit, he asks Raphael to be his heir. However, there is also a cost... This time, Raphael is forced to cast away Amy, the very child who saved him.

In Raphael's mind, coming between him and Amy cuts his soul and the only thing that can make him angry. But, while keeping his cool and hesitant about this, he'll take the opportunity to make a decision of it.

"I shall toast to the death of those that come between Amy and I!" Raphael became Lord Dumas's adopted son, declaring that his relatives had "gone on a long journey". His previous efforts to gain's everybody's trust had paid off, as not one soul doubted him.

No one ever knew where had Lord Dumas had been. As if the old man disappeared without leaving a trace...

As several months have passed, Raphael now has everything, the newfound fortune inherited from Lord Dumas. However, Raphael is feeling a bit worried of giving Amy a bright future, and even went inside the library and haven't got anything as of yet. Until...

Raphael stumbles into a research paper, "Hm? This letter... "Report on the Evil Seed". Could it be...? There's no mistaking it... This is research on that abominable Evil Seed... Malfestation... Madness... The evolution of...humanity? Interesting... It all sounds fantastical... This was written by "Scholar of the Future". Who could that be?", then he takes to the next page containing contents of Soul Edge, "Hm? Soul Edge... A cursed sword that feeds on souls...?!"

A knock from the door is heard... Amy, now the adoptive daughter of Raphael, enters.

Amy talked to her adoptive father and voiced what its like to have something to lose until that fateful day. Raphael assures that Amy has nothing to fear as long as he is right by her side and promises to make her a perfect world.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Elsewhere, Taki manages to track Another X. Now transformed into her base form, Genesis Type; she fights Another X with the intent of undoing Ora's poison and free Swartz.

Taki used her agile and acrobatic skills to avoid Another X's stingers as she used everything in her disposal to make short work of the Another Rider without using her other stronger forms.

*_**Zikan Despear! Tsuetsugi!**_*

Taki wielded the Zikan Despear in its Cane Mode as she counteracts Another X's stinger whips before taking out the X Ridewatch. Taki equips the Ridewatch into her Beyondriver before toggling the Despear to its spear mode and slide the panel for the Finisher...

*_**Yaritsugi! Finish Time! Bakuretsu Delance!**_*

Taki throws the Zikan Despear like a javelin right towards Another X. Once it hits and penetrates, it forms Kamen Rider X's signature logo, binding the foe. Taki then closes the Beyondriver's lever, with X's Ridewatch installed. Taki then jumps and executes a flying kick is almost identical to X-Rider's own Rider Kick, destroying the Another Rider in the process.

Swartz is freed, and the Another X watch is destroyed.

"You... Why did you save me?", Swartz spoke while struggling to stand up.

Taki simply turned her back on him as she is about to leave. But not before reminding him that Heure and Ora still need him despite all the lies he told to them, "Too bad, Azwel found out that you're continuing your schemes. Don't you have your two underlings to return to?"

"I care not of your suggestion.", Swartz replies the only thing he would say.

"Either way, Azwel is just another enemy we're already on the look out for. Farewell."

Taki then jumps at an unprecedented height and left. As Swartz stood up, Heure, and the now-cured Ora appear before him. As his underlings face him, he simply says "I care not asking for forgiveness."

"Still the same old Swartz...", Heure sighs, and knows that Swartz's habits of refusal to hear anyone's opinion never changes.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1589****  
**(1589年)

In the mansion's library, Raphael soon came across the enlightened writings of someone who call themselves a "Scholar of the Future". Deeply intrigued, he pored over the words, a great plan forming in his mind.

That plan being to seek after Soul Edge, with it, he intends to use it to stop to the petty wars between the nobles. And apparently, he seems to be aware that the cursed sword trades the wielder's sanity for power...all for the sake of creating a perfect world for Amy.

The day has long come to an end as Raphael leaves the reading room in the outbuilding and heads for the main house.

Every step he took as he hurried toward his dear Amy, his legs became heavier.

The familiar walk felt longer than usual, as though it was leading to somewhere different.

A familiar voice echoed and appeared right before Raphael, "I've been waiting for you, Raphael Sorel."

The fencer takes out his rapier intending to confound a possible attacker, "...Who are you?"

The mystery man reveals himself, "Oh dear... Kindly don't point that thing at me", the Scholar of the Future himself, Azwel. "I'm simply here to ask what you're planning. For the sake of humanity's future, I hasten to add."

"Humanity's future? You must be...", Raphael clarified before explaining his plan, pausing to ask questions about the cursed sword from time to time.

Just what Azwel made curious of Raphael's intention of using Soul Edge to turn the whole world into a purgatory all for the sake of a child's happiness?

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Raphael is resolute in finding Soul Edge in hopes of reshaping the world for the sake of Amy's happiness as he voiced his conviction to Azwel in their fated duel. Amy, however, appears to take notice of this and hopes to prevent his stepfather from going off the deep end even further._

_The next chapter of Raphael's story take a step further by looking deeper into Amy's coming of age ordeal._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __91: __**A.D. 1583: Winter Rose.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode adapts Amy's Soul Chronicle, and by extension a continuation of Raphael's hidden ending..

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_7 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_3 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **16 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Blade, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_4 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 3 (Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva); _Sougo has reclaimed the Hibiki Ridewatch offscreen as the Agito tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **19%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 3 (Taki has sealed off two Astral Fissures off-screen)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

While Ora is still suffering from Another X's poison, she is taken into the same clinic that Keisuke is running as seen in _Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai_.

Ora's situation where her poison can be cured that involves dealing with the monster that poisoned her parallels that of Drive when Brain poisoned a victim until Go used Banno's powers to cure the victim of the venom. And in Build when Sento was poisoned by Evolto, even though Banjou defeats him; he manages to assimilate himself into Banjou's body and removed the venom from Sento's body. Here, Taki defeats Another X, which removes the venom in Ora.

This is the first time Heure goes out-of-character in this story. Usually, Heure is a sadistic teen who enjoys being a troll to anyone and casually sits above like Gremlin. Here, while Ora is suffering from Another X's venom, he even prostate right before Taki, Woz, and Geiz begging them to save Ora and Swartz.

This is the first time Taki (only in Genesis Type) uses Woz's Zikan Despear without the need to assume her Imperial Type forms or Supreme Type.

Taki's version of X-Rider's X Kick is very similar to Den-O Rod Form's Rider Kick.


	12. AD 1583: Winter Rose

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****12: ****A.D. 1583: Winter Rose**[1583年：冬の薔薇/_Sengo-hachijūsan: Fuyu no Bara_] **[Episode 092]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter contains scenes death by burning. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1589****  
**(1589年)

When Raphael finally meets the Scholar of the Future, Azwel; it seems that this meeting is more than just a coincidence. Or, perhaps it was fate?

The self-proclaimed Leader of Humanity took the chance to meet with the fencer after overhearing his intentions with Soul Edge. Raphael plans to bring the sword to the nobles in hopes of eradicating the ensuing civil war in his homeland.

Intrigued, Azwel conversed with Raphael, "Oh, my. So you intend to give Soul Edge to the nobles..."

"Their war will escalate as they try to steal it from each other, at least for a time.", Raphael elaborated even further. "Ultimately, however, even the last one standing will perish on the account of the sword, thereby ending the chaos."

Hearing Raphael's goal, Azwel had a sinister smile on his face as if he find Raphael's madness amusing.

"So you wish to turn the Earth into some sort of purgatory. You would sacrifice the innocent masses so?", Azwel asked.

To which Raphael answers, "They live as if they were already _dead. _But they will become the foundation of a new world, giving their existence meaning."

Raphael has a reason to create a new world: it is for the sake of Amy, his one and only adoptive child. No one would know if Amy would ever approve of this. To reduce the world into shattered glass will only bring even more pain, sorrow, and despair even if they are a foundation of a new world.

Azwel, who himself has his plans to save the human race, finds Raphael's goal all the more fascinating...to say the least. Though he admits that he and Raphael's methods differ, Azwel begins to consider Raphael a friend on account of the latter's lofty ideals.

If that is the case, Azwel is interested to test Raphael's conviction and determination to achieve that goal as he manifested multiple weapons from out of nowhere as if they were magic.

Hearing Azwel's challenge, Raphael responds as he held a tight grip on his rapier's handle, "Feast your eyes on my rapier, the creator of a new world!"

And so the two men begin their battle. Azwel makes a preemptive strike, launching several spears, scimitars and great axes like missiles. Raphael has a precised reaction time, allowing him to dodge everything Azwel can throw at. Before thrusting his rapier, Azwel blocks the attack before pushing the fencer back.

Azwel can almost manifest every weapon, dual-wielding scimitars and using a great axe and shield as a balanced offense-defense fighting style. But, Raphael's grace and precision with his rapier enabled him to parry and withstand all of Azwel's long and close-ranged attacks until he took the opportunity to knock him down.

"Bravo, comrade!", Azwel lauded Raphael and his talent with the rapier. "Your wisdom will no doubt ensure you reach the Soul Edge before any other."

To his surprise, it seems that Raphael is in a race against time.

"There are others? Then I must hurry.", he said.

Before moving on, Azwel handed Raphael a strange medicine contained in a small bottle in case if he gets wounded by the evil sword. Assuming it will neutralize the poison hopefully before he could become a monster.

"Bon voyage... Heh heh heh...", Azwel teleports to destination unknown, leaving Raphael even more dumbfounded.

Before Raphael knew it, the strange man was gone...

...and he was following the spiral staircase up to Amy's room.

Though the medicine vial was new to him, it felt as though he had carried it all his life.

Upon knocking the door, Raphael entered the room, checking on his dearest Amy.

"Amy... Are you asleep?", he spoke. "I'm going on a journey. A journey to make you a perfect world."

Hearing her father's words, Amy replied in her sleep, "Raphael...? Don't go..." before she eventually woke up.

"Sorry to wake you. I'll stay by your side until you fall to sleep. Good night...my dear, precious Amy..."

And so began the grand yet perverse plan, devised by one for the sake of another. When a twisted soul seeks the cursed sword, the cogs of history once again begin to turn...

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Present day Japan, May 19, 2019...

At the 95DO, Taki and Fubuki visited the clock shop. Apparently, it seems that Sougo's companions from 2068 are the only people at this time. Junichirou reveals that Sougo is taking a part-time job, most likely the boy took his uncle's advise that in order to become a king, Sougo has to strive hard to gain resources of his own, starting with money.

"I wonder where did the boy worked?", Taki clarified awkwardly.

"Sougo didn't even told us.", said Tsukuyomi.

Even Woz has no idea, "Alas, I too have no knowledge of my demon king's workplace."

Geiz even insinuates that Sougo would mess up in his job as he is too "childish" for his own good to apply for a job, let alone a part time job. For Sougo's grandiose dream, it is supplemental for his part to start stacking his own resources. In that he has to work hard for it.

By the time Sougo arrived home, it's revealed that he's actually working as a comic book store clerk, which leaves Geiz, Fubuki, and Tsukuyomi utterly speechless with their mouths gaping open in a comical fashion.

"You're working in a comic book store?", asked Taki.

"The store is owned by one of my uncle's relatives.", Sougo replied.

Tsukuyomi sighed awkwardly, "I guess there's nothing wrong with working hard to achieve your dreams."

"I'll say...", Fubuki added.

"Taki-san, what brought you guys here?"

Taki reveals that she has another mission tasked by Zasalamel, and this time Sougo, Geiz, and Woz are needed. And this involves Azwel's plans and a connection to a certain French fencer who somehow turned into a vampire in the old timeline.

Sougo and company are brought to the Izumi mansion's basement laboratory.

Before Taki can cut to the chase, she informs Sougo and the others regarding the alien Rider, **Kamen Rider Ginga**.

"By the way, earlier today, Kadoya Tsukasa visited, he told everything to Goro and I about this Rider from outer space you've encountered two days ago, **Kamen Rider Ginga**.", she said. "He mentioned that Ginga is an anomaly created by a fracture in the space-time continuum. It's no surprise that you guys managed to collaborate with the Time Jackers to combat this threat and sealed Ginga's power with a blank watch."

Woz reveals the **Ginga Miridewatch**, "That's right. We were no match against Ginga, even with Zi-O Trinity. We are forced to take a hand with the enemy to prevent this threat."

Goro also added, "He [Tsukasa] also said the "rift" in the space-time continuum where Ginga emerged via a meteorite from is still intact. However, there are still uncertainties of what possible danger it poses. I have a bad feeling that we might just find ourselves in an _another_ alien invasion."

Goro compared Ginga's presence to that of Evolto, an alien who sought out to destroy all life in the universe out of twisted amusement. But, Ginga is a different story though. And by chance, it only took Sougo and company to forge a temporary alliance with the Time Jackers to bring Ginga down.

The space-time "rift" where Ginga emerged appears to be intact, and is said by Tsukasa that it is seen within the depths of outer space. And it possess the possibility of putting the Earth into an alien invasion. This puts the present Kamen Riders on high-alert.

With the topic involving the space-time rift set aside for the moment, Taki then begins discussing the mission. And it involves one of Azwel's plans, and according to Zasalamel, it is connected to the old timeline: this is in regards to a certain French nobleman who ended up becoming a vampire as a result of his desire to seek after Soul Edge. That man's name is **Raphael Sorel**.

Taki appears to sharply remember the names of the individuals she sought in the old timeline who likewise seek after Soul Edge; good or evil otherwise. Raphael was a disgraced noble who ends up taking in a child from the slums named Amy as his adoptive daughter. When Raphael was drawn to the cursed sword, he somehow threw away his humanity and became a vampire along with his daughter.

17 years later in the old timeline, no one was certain of what happened to Raphael. The same can be said with his daughter, Amy who likewise disappeared.

"What does it have to do with Azwel along with Raphael Sorel becoming a malfested vampire?", Woz clarified.

Taki gave a hint, "Who knows. Azwel hasn't even existed long before the new timeline as what Zasalamel said. Maybe by chance, he must have met Raphael by coincidence. And, this might be the catalyst to him discarding his humanity. Either way, someone has to this from happening since it is our mission to prevent anyone from being drawn to the cursed sword."

Since there are no Another Riders posing a threat as of now, it seems that the Riders must stop Azwel from turning Raphael into a Malfested in the new timeline. But, there's one problem. It seems that the present Riders must be split into two groups: one that will go into the past and the other staying in the present to protect the city in case if a threat similar to Ginga would emerge.

Fubuki decides to stay along with Anzu, Reiji, and Aizawa to be on guard. While Taki, Geiz, Goro, Sougo, and Woz will take the Raphael/Amy mission in the past.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1583****  
**(1583年)

Recalling these following past events, this focuses on Amy's ordeal: from the fateful meeting with Raphael and her coming of age story living the life of luxury and her prowess with the sword.

The streets of the French colonial empire ran red with blood as nobles waged their ceaseless feuds, but such power and politics were far removed from a young girl who knew only the slums of Rouen.

Growing up surrounded by crime, depravity, and violence, she learned at a young age how to look out for herself and survive.

She built walls around herself until her world consisted of nothing more than a single chair. That is until, one fateful day...

The other beggars in the slums had their eyes focused on the red-haired girl, who subconsciously refers herself as Red, even though that her name is in fact, Amy. Unlike everyone else in the slums, she couldn't care less about everyone around her.

The girl's eyes gave out a deathly glare on people who gazed on her, and it is always the same scums everywhere she goes.

As Amy wandered, she heard footsteps and the presence of a number of soldiers, until she ran into a disgraced nobleman, Raphael Sorel; where by coincidence she bumps into him by accident.

"Ack... A pauper's daughter...?", exclaimed Raphael.

The sudden commotion drew attention from the local authorities. "I heard something over there!"

"No... This back alley can't be my end!", Raphael grind his teeth finding himself in the verge of being discovered.

Raphael tries to find a tight place where he could not be found by the authorities. But, he had a feeling that it will be his end. As Raphael is in a safe place to hide, the soldier turned to the red-haired child.

"You, child! A strange noble passed through here, didn't he? Tell me where he went?"

("_Soldiers always act so high and mighty...and annoying. No reason to help such self-important buffons._") Amy spoke to herself before feeding the soldiers false information, "Okay... He went over there, and hid behind the horse cart."

"The coward! After him! He should still be nearby!"

The soldiers continued their search. What little they know that the girl actually fed them false information.

To Raphael's surprise, the girl fooled the soldiers into searching in the horse cart all while dumbfounded by the fact the girl chose to save him.

"Wh-What?!", exclaimed Raphael.

The girl of the slums said, "They're gone now."

Raphael stepped out of the alley way and approached the child. "Indeed... You saved me...", he said.

"Nah... I just wanted to annoy them.", she replied.

"Still, I'm glad. So, tell me your name."

The girl reveals her name, "...Amy."

"Amy.. Amy..!", Raphael could barely contain his emotions, breaking down in tears. He found out that fate gave him a second chance, and the moment he stumbled at Amy, she saved Raphael from facing justice by misleading the authorities with wrong information.

"You're silly...", said Amy, with an annoyed expression. "Why cry when you're safe?"

Amy spoke her mind in regards of the disgraced nobleman, ("_Raphael. That's what he call himself. I don't know why I decided to go with him, but I did. It was pure chance I was there when those soldiers came, and I only lied to annoy them. And yet, Raphael wanted to give me a better future. But hope only brings disappointment. I've learned that by now._")

* * *

**A.****D. ****1586****  
**(1586年)

Three years later...

Was their meeting really mere chance? After Amy saved Raphael's life, the Sorel family's former patriarch in turn brought her with him out of the slums. The two spent years dodging the fires of war and their pursuers before arriving in a provincial city in southern France. There, Lord Dumas appointed Raphael to his right hand in recognition of his talent, and Amy became Raphael's "daughter." She was raised as a noble and trained in the art of swordplay.

One day, both father and daughter sparred in their swordplay practice. It seems that Amy's prowess with the rapier exceeded Raphael's expectation. To Amy's dismay, she insisted that Raphael is holding back.

The positive qualities of Amy's swordplay matter in agility, awareness, and intuition. However, Amy's left leg has its limits to her movement; this is due to the injury she sustained when she was confronted by a bandit in the slums. And Raphael suggests the child to come grips with her wounds.

An annoyed Amy sighed as a response to Raphael's advise, and also once again reminded her to address him as "father" or "Lord" instead of directly referring to him with just his name, which is in fact a disrespectful act for nobles, given the fact that Raphael officially adopted her as his daughter.

Later in Lord Dumas's mansion, Amy returned alone while Raphael is busy patrolling the wealthy old man's lands in case if they run into the likes of the Bird of Passage.

Inside, Amy briefly reflected on her weakness and injury, until she overhears a conversation between Lord Dumas and a strange man...

"_Don't be foolish! Stealing a holy stone?!_", Lord Dumas's voice echoed and reached within Amy's earshot.

Another man's voice echoed, "_You must know the truth by now. The Aval Organization has betrayed the Lady of the Lake._"

("..._It's Lord Dumas, but who's the other guy?_"), Amy spoke to herself while her ears leaned closer to the door.

"_How do you know of that?!_", Dumas's voice echoed louder from the door.

"_Heh... Your knowledge of their betrayal is why you left them, is it not?_", the other man replied to Dumas's reply, "_You are such a devious man, Lord Dumas. If there was someone you wished me to meet, you should have said so._"

"_What nonsense do you speak now?_"

"_Wouldn't you agree?_"

Footsteps is heard and the door opens. The other man was revealed to be none other than Azwel. The scientist/sorcerer turned his attention to Amy, startling her.

"Do you always lurk behind doors and eavesdrop, young lady?", Azwel smugly asked the child.

Lord Dumas shook his head the instant Amy fell on the floor bottom first after being startled by Azwel's presence. While the wealthy old man reluctantly helped the child stand up to her feet, Dumas then bowed his head to Azwel to apologize.

"M-My apologies, Lord Azwel. This young noblewoman is a guest staying in my wall. She is still new here, and must have gotten lost."

Azwel chuckles and bore no ill will to the girl, "Ha, ha, ha! I'd expect nothing less, Lord Dumas. You are trying to test me. The light of emotions burns dim within her, her caution rivals that of beasts, and she does not hide her fangs. This girl is no noblewoman."

"She isn't? But, then..."

Azwel continued, "Ahh! Wisdom dimmed by age is a beautiful, exquisitely human sight! My business here is finished. My thanks in advance for your support of the Qualifiers, Lord Dumas.", as the anthropologist takes his leave, his attention was on Amy. "Thank you, little lady. You have made this visit a delight. ...Those who seek stasis must never cease their step. Cover yourself with a veil of refinement, young lady. Or perhaps I should say, "young Amy"."

As Azwel leaves, Amy couldn't help but shudder and at the same time let out a glare on Azwel.

Meanwhile, as Azwel leaves the mansion he sensed a disturbance as if it came beyond the space-time continuum.

"Those deplorable Kamen Riders... I should have known their planning to meddle in this era too.", Azwel muttered in his chagrin as he felt the presence of his adversaries from 2019 making their presence known. "Those pesky miscreants are no different than the Time Jackers... Going so far to change history will only deny the human race of their future. I must do something to prevent their ceaseless attempts in causing one time paradox after another."

Azwel feared that the Kamen Riders are aware of Raphael's goal to find Soul Edge and they plan to stop him before Raphael reaches for the sword. This fear explains why Azwel disapproves the exploitation of time travel, despite having traveled his way into 2019, deeming this act as "denying the human race of their future."

* * *

**A.****D. ****1589****  
**(1589年)

No matter how extreme the changes experienced, one can be said to remain the same person if they maintain a single, unbroken thread of memory. Whether she wanted it or not, Amy and her world continue to change dramatically. The humble red-haired orphan girl from the slums now lives as a highborn lady of the French Empire.

Three years have passed since Lord Dumas left his fortress city in the south of France on a pilgrimage, Raphael, having named Lord Dumas's heir, officially adopted Amy as his daughter.

Amy spent her days receiving as a noblewoman's education while further honing her unparalleled skill with the sword.

However, it was unlikely she would ever use these skills in actual combat. Or it would have been, had her keen eyes and cautious nature not caught wind of the danger threatening her land...

Somewhere in the woods, Amy is fighting a lone a wave of Bird of Passage assassins attempting to kill anyone linked to Lord Dumas, most especially Raphael and Amy. The child singlehandedly took down one assassin after another.

But, a second wave of attackers take a turn for the worse.

The moment Amy confronted one of the assassins, she deduced she plans to capture a nobleman's daughter hostage, steal his wealth and give them a Sky Burial.

The assassin refused to answer as he was able to call in reinforcements as he gloated, "Ha, ha ha! Stupid brat! I was just buying time for our main forces to get here. You think we'll capture you alive? Hah! It's a Sky Burial for you! We'll flay your skin and pluck out your eyes, then send your defiled corpse to your father!"

Amy sensed that the assassin sent reinforcements, and they were five of them. She makes sure to put the Bird of Passage assassins to their place, saying that she is "happy to dispose a few unwelcome birds".

The young noblewoman readied her sword as she takes on every BoP assassin, while being caution of her left leg, as it is still reeling from her injury six years ago. Regardless, she managed to take down two.

"Tell me, was it by chance that you targeted us?", Amy locked her blade with a BoP assassin.

The assassin responds, "Shut up, you corrupt noble swine!"

In the middle of the ensuing chaos, Taki (in her signature ninja suit) perched herself behind the tree as she watched Amy fighting the Bird of Passage. Within moments, she pulled out the Ryuki Ridewatch she borrowed from Sougo, she rotated its bezel and pressed the button...

*_**Ryuki!**_*

Going back to Amy's battle with the BoP assassins, the noblewoman hears an ominous shriek from afar.

Amy closed her eyes and had a vision of a red, serpentine dragon appearing out of nowhere and began to spit fire on the Bird of Passage members. That dragon is revealed to be none other than Dragreder, Kamen Rider Ryuki's Contract Monster.

Just as Amy was about to charge, that red dragon made itself known.

"Guwaaahhh! What it's that?!", one of the assassins exclaimed.

"I-It's a...monster!", the other BoP assassin exclaimed.

Within moments, Dragreder spewed flames from its mouth at the BoP assassins. Amy can only watch in horror as the assassins are burned alive until they are reduced to charred skeletons.

"Burned by the fires of Hell... A slow, painful, yet _fitting _death.", Amy even comments the irony of her attacker's deaths.

Within moments, Dragreder flew off elsewhere.

The maid, Maelys caught up to Amy upon sensing the commotion.

"Ah! M'lady!"

"Maelys. You're late.", Amy spoke.

"My sincerest apologies...but that's not the issue here! Why must you insist on putting yourself in danger? And what happened here?", exclaimed the maid.

Amy replied, "Bird of Passage assassins. Just as I was to strike them true, a red dragon just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and incinerated them, and now they are reduced to charred pile of bones. I'm glad that their death by burning makes it more ironic."

"These louts have caused trouble time and again in town. To think they would dare violate these very lands of Lord Dumas's estate..."

As Amy and Maelys return back home, all while arguing with the former's still-present outlandish attitude, Taki climbed down from the tree where she watched the entire battle. It turned out that she used the Ryuki Ridewatch to call out Dragreder to kill the Bird of Passage members who were out to kill Amy.

* * *

Who could have foreseen what was to come? When Raphael left the isolation of his annex, the desperate weariness was gone from his eyes, replaced instead by the light of determination. With the object of his research now clear, he set off on a journey for the sake of Amy, and Amy alone. Both father and daughter stood at a crossroads, their fate uncertain. But, before Raphael can take his leave, both him and Amy found themselves being acquainted by people _from the future_ who apparently are onto him...

As Raphael prepares to depart, he recalls to Amy of his promise to him as is to return home and fulfill the promise he made the day he was responsible for his child's leg injury. In response, Amy asked her father of her "other promise" to him, but he will answer if Amy prove her strength to him.

Just as the two are about to spar as father and daughter, they find themselves being confronted by three people - Taki, Geiz, and Sougo; time travelers from the future.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Raphael Sorel.", said Taki.

To which Raphael replied, "Who are you people?! How dare you interrupt me and my daughter's sparring!"

"You will not proceed any further.", in response, Taki took out her Miridewatch as she, Geiz, and Sougo already put on their respective belts.

In turn, along with their personal Ridewatches, Sougo took out the Gaim Ridewatch and Geiz using Wizard. The three shout, "**Henshin!**"

*_**Touei! Future Time! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_* / *_**Armor Time! Soiya! Gaim!**_* / *_**Armor Time! Please! Wizard!**_*

Zi-O assumes Gaim Armor while Geiz donned the Wizard Armor and Taki transforms into Genesis Type.

"Here they come, Amy. Remember what I taught you.", Raphael tells Amy to stand on her guard as Zi-O and Geiz charge; Raphael took on Geiz while Amy sets her sights on Zi-O.

Meanwhile, Taki took out the Faiz Ridewatch, she borrowed from Geiz. After activation, she equips the watch into her Beyondriver. While the Driver's belt is still open with the Faiz watch equipped, Taki took out the Faiz Phone X and dialed 5-5-5...

*_**Ready, Pointer On!**_*

The right leg armor of the Faiz Armor manifests on Taki along with the Faiz Pointer Pointer equipped. The moment she closed the Beyondriver's belt, Photon Blood is channeled through the Faiz Pointer Pointer.

While clashing swords with Zi-O Gaim Armor, Amy senses something: she sees Taki about to use Faiz's Crimson Smash Rider Kick on Raphael, which can KO him instantly if it hits.

"Raphael, look out!", Amy yelled moments as Raphael sensed that Taki was about to deliver a surprise attack. When Taki fired the red energy drill, Raphael dodged, causing Taki to miss her finisher. But, this leaves him wide open for Geiz's attack as he swing the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode.

While using Wizard Armor, Geiz used fire magic to push Raphael back.

"Unbelievable... I've never seen such kind of abilities in my life.", Raphael can only look under pressure while facing three warriors with more advanced weapons and technology, the latter term that doesn't exist yet until several centuries later.

"Magic and sorcery, Japanese swordsmanship; is that what they have to offer?", Amy even accurately point out the abilities used by the Wizard and Gaim Armors.

The battle intensifies even further as Raphael and Amy have to battle together against three warriors from the future. Despite this commotion, Raphael wants to see through if Amy has truly proven herself while fighting side-by-side.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Amy must team up with Taki, Sougo, and Woz in order to stop Azwel from furthering his plans to turn Raphael into a malfested vampire, while Goro and Geiz must stop Raphael from reaching Soul Edge. Can history repeat itself, or be changed for the better?_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __92: __**A.D. 1590: Radiant One.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation Amy's Soul Chronicle adaptation.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_10 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_3 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **17 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 2 (Kabuto, Den-O); _Sougo has reclaimed the Kiva Ridewatch offscreen as the Kiva tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **35%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 4 (Taki has sealed off two Astral Fissures off-screen)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

For unknown reasons, Taki has obtained the Ichigou, Nigou, and ZX watches off-screen, presumably having defeated their Another Rider counterparts. How Taki gained these watches will be explored in a separate story from this main story. As I am planning to retool my unfinished Kamen Rider Ichigou REDUX (my rewrite of the 2016 movie of the same name) into **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ichigou **in the future.

The Ridewatches used in this episode is tied to characters similar to Raphael, who are willing to commit villainous acts for the sake of their loved ones.

\- Ryuki (Taki): Shiro Kanzaki is the mastermind behind the Rider Fight, for the sole purpose of bringing his sister, Yui back to life.

\- Faiz (Taki): At one point, Takumi is forced to join Lucky Clover with an offer to bring Mari back to life, who was killed accidentally by Kusaka in his fight with Aki Sawada, the Spider Orphnoch. The same can be said with Ryuichi Sakuma, who was turned into Another Faiz by Ora in order to save his girlfriend, Karin Yamabuki.

\- Wizard (Geiz): Like Kanzaki above, Sou Fueki, who posed under two identities: the White Wizard and the Carbuncle Phantom, Wiseman; orchestrated the Sabbath, with the true purpose being to revive his daughter Koyomi. Ironically, Amy has a nihilistic mindset and in her quotes in the game says that "Hope brings disappointment", which makes her the exact opposite to Haruto, who held onto hope and became Wizard in the first place.

\- Gaim (Zi-O): Ren Aoi/Kamen Rider Fifteen joined the Underground Empire Badan in _Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai _in hopes to find his son, Shuu.

I'm going to voice my overall thoughts with the TV Kiva tribute arc. All I can say is "WTF Shirakura?!", some of us were expecting not just Jiro, but Yuri. But instead, Yu Takahashi plays a different character, who happens to be Sougo's first love now an adult, simply named as Ms. Sailor (Sailor-san); and some of us thought that Another Kiva was originally Sougo's first love. But, the only good side of the spectrum is Woz Ginga Finally, his final form in its first phase. His finisher looks just like Cosmic States with the Barizun Sword. The Taki Gaiden of the Kiva tribute arc is also okay if you compare them, with the only main difference is that Otoya is the returning character. Because, in the TV version, I expected Otoya to return aside from Jiro.

The way Taki summoned Dragreder via Ryuki Ridewatch to incinerate the Bird of Passage assassins is the same way how Oma Zi-O does in episode 15 of _Zi-O_.

Sougo's Malfestation slowly increases each time he is pushed to his limits; most likely not just here, but most likely during the TV canon episodes where he experiences the stress of taking too much hits from enemies.


	13. AD 1590: Radiant One

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****13: ****A.D. 1590: Radiant One**[1590年：輝くもの/_Sengo-kyujū: Kagayaku mono_] **[Episode 093]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter contains scenes blood. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1589****  
**(1589年)

Just as the two are about to spar as father and daughter, they find themselves being confronted by three people - Taki, Geiz, and Sougo; time travelers from the future.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Raphael Sorel.", said Taki.

To which Raphael replied, "Who are you people?! How dare you interrupt me and my daughter's sparring!"

"You will not proceed any further.", in response, Taki took out her Miridewatch as she, Geiz, and Sougo already put on their respective belts.

In turn, along with their personal Ridewatches, Sougo took out the Gaim Ridewatch and Geiz using Wizard. The three shout, "**Henshin!**"

*_**Touei! Future Time! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_* / *_**Armor Time! Soiya! Gaim!**_* / *_**Armor Time! Please! Wizard!**_*

Zi-O assumes Gaim Armor while Geiz donned the Wizard Armor and Taki transforms into Genesis Type.

"Here they come, Amy. Remember what I taught you.", Raphael tells Amy to stand on her guard as Zi-O and Geiz charge; Raphael took on Geiz while Amy sets her sights on Zi-O.

Meanwhile, Taki took out the Faiz Ridewatch, she borrowed from Geiz. After activation, she equips the watch into her Beyondriver. While the Driver's belt is still open with the Faiz watch equipped, Taki took out the Faiz Phone X and dialed 5-5-5...

*_**Ready, Pointer On!**_*

The right leg armor of the Faiz Armor manifests on Taki along with the Faiz Pointer Pointer equipped. The moment she closed the Beyondriver's belt, Photon Blood is channeled through the Faiz Pointer Pointer.

While clashing swords with Zi-O Gaim Armor, Amy senses something: she sees Taki about to use Faiz's Crimson Smash Rider Kick on Raphael, which can KO him instantly if it hits.

"Raphael, look out!", Amy yelled moments as Raphael sensed that Taki was about to deliver a surprise attack. When Taki fired the red energy drill, Raphael dodged, causing Taki to miss her finisher. But, this leaves him wide open for Geiz's attack as he swing the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode.

While using Wizard Armor, Geiz used fire magic to push Raphael back.

"Unbelievable... I've never seen such kind of abilities in my life.", Raphael can only look under pressure while facing three warriors with more advanced weapons and technology, the latter term that doesn't exist yet until several centuries later.

"Magic and sorcery, Japanese swordsmanship; is that what they have to offer?", Amy even accurately point out the abilities used by the Wizard and Gaim Armors.

The battle intensifies even further as Raphael and Amy have to battle together against three warriors from the future. Despite this commotion, Raphael wants to see through if Amy has truly proven herself while fighting side-by-side.

Seeing the Sorel's rapier fighting style, Taki has another thing in mind to counter fencing techniques. "To counter rapiers, how about a lightsaber?", she said and pulled the BLACK RX Ridewatch. She rotated the watch's dial before pressing the watch on and equipped it into her Beyondriver.

And by doing so, the Revolcane's handle popped from the Beyondriver's center window, where Taki slowly pulls out the sword until its ready to use. While brandishing the blade of light, she taunts Raphael to strike.

"En garde!", she yelled.

When wielding the Revolcane, Taki improvised her own fencing techniques to counteract Raphael's own techniques. Granted, given the fact the Riders use modern and futuristic armanents, Raphael is more willing to take on such enemies.

Meanwhile, Amy is once again in the receiving end of a numbers game from Sougo and Geiz. The two decide to change Rider Armors. By removing the Gaim watch, Zi-O used the OOO watch and Geiz with Ghost.

*_**Armor Time! Taka, Tora, Batta! OOO~!**_* / *_**Armor Time! Kaigan! GHOST~!**_*

Zi-O in OOO Armor swung his Tora Claw Z on Amy, she dodges it, only to get a scratch on the face. Geiz in Ghost Armor summoned four Parka Ghosts to overwhelm Amy.

("_He's using the powers of animals embedded in medals, and the other spirits of historical people in the past... Just who are these people?_"), Amy perceived and figured out how Sougo and Geiz draw out the power of the Riders that come before them. Amy was able to fend off the attacking Parka Ghosts without the risk of injuring her left leg.

To Sougo's surprise, he sensed that Amy was able to predict everything they throw at her. "Are you kidding? It seems that she knows our every move!"

"I'll say.", Geiz nodded. "You go on the other side and I'll take her on here."

Geiz's strategy: is to execute a finisher from both sides: front and back. Sougo goes right far behind from Amy while Geiz is right in front of her.

*_**Finish Time! OOO! Scanning Time Break!**_* / *_**Finish Time! Ghost! Omega Time Burst!**_*

While has boxed Amy at the back, Zi-O jumped as he prepares to execute his version of the Tatoba Kick; while Geiz leaps for Ghost's Ore Omega Drive finisher. However, Amy has in fact saw it thanks to her intuition.

Amy's plan: is to avoid the Rider Kicks; with timing, is to use Sougo and Geiz's Rider Kicks on each other. Once the two Kamen Riders are about to hit their flying kicks on their target, Amy manages to sidestep that caused Sougo and Geiz to collide at each other with their finishers, forcing the two Riders out of their transformation.

While in the middle of fighting Raphael, Taki's attention were at the KO'ed Sougo and Geiz.

"Zi-O, Geiz!", yelled Taki.

The distraction left Taki open for Raphael to deliver the decisive blow, disarming the ninja of the Revolcane and knocking Taki on the ground. Raphael points his blade at his opponent.

"Touché.", said Raphael, politely declaring his victory over the Riders from the future.

To which Taki replied in return, "I concede." as she powered down her Rider form.

Afterwards, Amy regrouped with her foster father. Raphael, in turn commends Amy for her intuition, certain of she has yet to overcome her left leg's injury. As such, Amy must have mastered a stunning adaptation of the La Rapiere des Sorel.

"Very well, I acknowledge you as a true swordsman. What is your wish?", asked Raphael.

To which Amy spoke, "Well... Hurry back as fast as you can. I'll make my request then."

"Heh. Are you sure that returning as fast as I can is not your true desire?", the fencer raised his brow.

"Very well. I shall take those words as a command from my one and only queen. I, Raphael Sorel, swear it upon my life. I look forward to hearing the request you come up with.", Raphael spoke his oath to his daughter. "I also have something for you. Will you accept it?"

Raphael introduced a new sword for his beloved, which he calls Albion, the "Radiant One". It took him to have word with various contacts during his research to come up with a beautiful weapon. According to Raphael, this blade is very difficult to master, but he is certain Amy can master it.

The Albion is a proof of the familial bond between Raphael and Amy, connecting to both father and daughter, wherever Amy goes.

When the Riders approached Raphael and Amy, Sougo speaks that they have no malicious intent of attacking the father and child. Taki recalls the two having fought in the Great Malfested War...

"So you must be the one who took part in that great battle in the future...", said Raphael. "I remember now... This must be fate."

* * *

It had been many days since Raphael left on his journey. While Amy waited restlessly for his return, she reflected upon should ask him. She struggles to find her emotions, equipped only with a faint light and an internal roadmap featuring few guideposts.

Additionally, the Riders (Taki, Sougo, Geiz, Goro, and Woz) and Tsukuyomi ended up being the guests of the Sorel household, which was once belonged to Lord Dumas. Amy had many questions to ask with the time travelers; that is until the name Azwel is brought up.

"Does the name Azwel ring a bell to you, child?", asked Taki.

"Azwel... Did you mean?", Amy had her eyes widened with a surprised expression.

"_...Those who seek stasis must never cease their step._"

Amy brought up that she has once met Azwel four years ago in the mansion when Lord Dumas was still here, long before Raphael inherited all of Dumas's good fortune.

Meanwhile, Geiz and Goro looked into the library in the annex where once Raphael was researching, they come to written papers that have contained information relating to Soul Edge and the Evil Seed. They salvaged every paper and revealed it to Taki and the others.

"What are you people do you think doing?!", Maelys exclaimed when Geiz and Goro took most of the books from the library.

To which Amy asks the maid not to interfere. "Maelys. Stay out of this... I want to know what's going on.", she said.

And that, Taki and the rest of the Kamen Riders reveal to the child everything about Soul Edge, the Evil Seed, and Azwel's plans.

"When Azwel came into our time, he was planning to enact his plans to "save" humanity.", said Taki. "I was told by a white sorcerer that Azwel once attempted to re-create his own version of the Evil Seed to turn humans into Malfested. But, considering where your father is going, I had a feeling... He's been drawn to the cursed sword."

"That's... How did you...?", Amy could feel her legs shaking learning the awful truth.

"We come from the future. To stop anyone in this time from being drawn to the cursed sword.", Taki explained. "And I have a feeling that your father, Raphael Sorel, is planning to get the evil blade in hopes he could bring the whole world to a state of ruin, all for the sake of your perfect world."

"You... You're lying!"

Geiz added, "It's the truth. That's why we come here to stop your father before he could lose his humanity."

Black Woz added, "Azwel is evil... The reason he left those papers is that he's planning to trick those delusional enough to be drawn to Soul Edge."

The Kamen Riders didn't mean any harm to both Raphael and Amy, revealing that they're trying to stop him from finding Soul Edge before its too late. And Taki deduced that Azwel is planning to lure Raphael to the cursed sword, as like in the old timeline, Raphael lost his humanity and became a vampire because of that.

To Amy's chagrin, learning that Raphael went off the deep end because of learning of Soul Edge made it hard for her to stomach the truth. Given that Amy began to care for Raphael, the latter being a good father for her and the fencer made a promise to her to return.

Knowing this action will change the future, Taki and the other Riders must do whatever it takes to prevent Raphael's descent into madness and discarding his humanity. They are also doing it for Amy's sake.

"I know how you feel. But, we are also doing it for your sake.", Sougo reassured. "We have messed with time carelessly. But, we're doing it for the better."

To which Amy replied, "Give me time to think..." as she exits the mansion.

Goro and Geiz are cleared to go and find Raphael. But, before that, all the papers containing everything linked to the cursed sword, all of which are written by Azwel, are thrown into the fireplace where they are now burned to cinders. Woz suggested to have these papers burned so no one will lured into searching for the evil blade.

"Alrighty. Geiz-san and I will go after Raphael.", said Goro. "Hope he doesn't reach Ostrheinsburg."

"Okay. Woz, Tsukuyomi, Sougo and I will watch after the girl.", Taki replied.

"Sougo and I will find Amy.", said Tsukuyomi.

And so, the party splits into three teams: with Geiz and Goro going to find Raphael. Sougo and Tsukuyomi go out and find Amy, while Woz and Taki followed them.

* * *

How far did the wind carry her words as it blew across the twilight sky? A violet light twinkled in the distance, as if to illuminate the cracks in a heart ready to crumble. That dangerous flicker beckoned to a lost butterfly...

Amy had mixed thoughts... One being having learned from the time travelers of what Raphael is after, and the second being the feeling that her heart begins to open to others. Her emotions are somewhere else and voicing their thoughts will lessen their burden. Then again, her thoughts were on Raphael, pleading not to leave her. And, is it right for Amy to trust the time travelers? Given that they admit to have caused time paradoxes in the 16th century to prevent anyone from being drawn to the cursed sword.

Her wish to Raphael, she admits that she's lying to herself.

As Amy continued, she felt an ominous presence drawing near... It came from a light in the library.

By the time Amy reached there, and she knew that she is being watched...by none other than Azwel!

"It has been ages, young Amy! Although... I'm not sure you even remember me. I am the Scholar of the Future, and your dear Raphy is my comrade."

Azwel reveals himself, much to Amy's chagrin. A glare casts in her eyes the moment she saw Azwel again. For whatever reason, it seems that the Kamen Riders were right about him after all.

"Azwel, why are you here?"

"Hah! What a wonderful memory!", said Azwel. "With that mind, you can surely guess why I came. I'm here to recover the items I sent to Lord Dumas. Nothing more."

"Don't play dumb.", Amy outright replied and said that she already knows everything. "Those guys from the future told me everything! Soul Edge, the Evil Seed... What are you trying to do with Raphael?!"

"Just as I thought... You've met with those interlopers from 400 years in the future?", Azwel deduced. "As you can see, those insignificant cretins really have the audacity to tamper with this timeline... Because of that, they've created a time paradox! How dare they... They do nothing but cause more harm than good, and deprive the human race of their desired future!"

Azwel voiced his disapproval of exploiting time travel; knowing that this has become a hindrance to his goals, despite that he is able to travel back and forth in time. As such, he even compares them to the Time Jackers with a similar goal.

Amy has heard enough of the scholar's blabbering, "I hear pain makes people talk."

Azwel continues to express his fascination of Amy's fighting spirit all while he takes interest on the young woman along with intriguing rumors about her. Within moments, a malfested Aval soldier and another malfested knight appeared right before Amy as if Azwel summoned them.

"Now, young Amy, show me what it is that keeps your feet routed in this place!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

On the gateway to Ostrheinsburg's castle...

It seems that Raphael found the place where Soul Edge is said to be laid rest. Unfortunately for him standing in his way are two Kamen Riders: Geiz and G7 Icarus XYZ. It seems that Goro had a hunch that Raphael would make his way into the fortress once resided the Azure Knight.

"Why are you people here? Are you supposed to be staying in my humble home?", said Raphael.

"No can do.", Goro replied.

"Because we already know what you are after!", Geiz added as he and Icarus XYZ charge at the fencer as they take out their weapons and engage him.

*_**Beat Closer!**_* / *_**Zikan Zaxe! Oh no!**_*

To Raphael's shock, it seems that the Riders already know that he is after the cursed sword which explains that Geiz and Goro are deadset in stopping him.

G7 Icarus XYZ then discarded the Beat Closer in exchange for the Drill Crusher in its blade mode to counteract Rapahel's fencing abilities. Goro would also use the Drill Crusher as an alternate for a rapier to go even with Raphael.

*_**Powered Time! Re-Vi-Ve! Gou~retsu~! Gouretsu!**_*

Geiz quickly changed into Geiz Revive Gouretsu in order to stall Raphael even further. Knowing that his heavy armor is highly durable enough to withstand the fencer's strikes.

* * *

Returning to Amy's battle, she managed to take out all the malfested creatures without stumbling on the ground.

And that's when Azwel finally reveals to her what the Malfested truly are; slaves of Soul Edge.

That's not all, Azwel found out that Amy has the ability to foresee the future as a means to predict her opponent's actions, considering her as an excellent match.

What will fear of an uncertain future will bring? Azwel's words described things not entirely of this world; the cursed sword that devours souls; Soul Edge. As deduced by the time travelers, Raphael's mad plan to end the war by using the cursed sword as bait for the feuding nobles...

"You already talk plenty. I should've been trying to make you quiet.", Amy has had enough and decides to put Azwel to sleep forever.

Azwel then reveals a purple crystal orb, called Quattuor Orbis. It is said that this artifact can read onto a person's soul and see their future. While Azwel is activating the orb, he goads Amy into fighting him.

Amy charges, all while Azwel manifested a number of weapons created from his Palindrome gauntlets. However, Amy's vitality starts to deteriorate, maybe it has something to do with that orb.

"You must try harder for that bright future of yours!", Azwel encourages the child.

Amy is doing whatever she can to avoid blacking out and/or stumble because of her leg injury. But, alas, her weakening state causes her to stumble.

"Heh, heh, heh! What's the matter? I thought you wanted to silence me!", Azwel taunted.

Amy manages to stab Azwel, killing him.

However, something happens, as if the tide of the battle is being manipulated by Azwel's favor. As an another Azwel appeared right behind Amy. That being a duplicate he manifested. The duplicate restrains Amy, as Azwel uses the Quattuor Orbis on Amy to look deeply into her future.

"No matter acute your perception, you cannot predict the impossible? Can you?"

"How...!"

Azwel continued, "You shouldn't be so careless, young Amy. You hesitated before striking the final blow. When you're angry, your left leg leaves you open. It's so delightfully human of you. Unfortunately... From now on, I shall make you my little doll-"

Just as Azwel was about to fully use the Quattuor Orbis to hypnotize Amy, he did not realize an unexpected _miscalculation_...

*_**Twice Time Break!**_*

The Azwel holding the Quattuor Orbis just found himself being surrounded by "kick" (キック) characters in katakana before Zi-O II appears out of nowhere and the character sticks into the sole of his shoes and hits Azwel with a Rider Kick, causing Azwel to drop the Quattuor Orbis, freeing Amy from the orb's influence.

When Sougo looked into the Quattuor Orbis, he curiously looked into it. However, the crystal ball had no effect on Sougo. As his future is made clear to become a great and benevolent demon king of time. So, he crushes the Quattuor Orbis right in front of Azwel.

"No! Quattuor Orbis...", Azwel breaks down. "You destroyed my beautiful creation!"

Within moments, Taki and Woz, now transformed into Supreme Type, and the latter in his basic form, caught up to Sougo.

"It's over, Azwel. You lost.", Woz said.

Azwel breaks down in tears, "I merely wanted to encourage young Amy to find her own future...", before he snaps in a fit of rage, "And then, YOU INTERLOPERS GET IN MY WAY! You people are no better than the Time Jackers! Carelessly causing one time paradox after another, your actions will do nothing but deny humanity of their future! I really wanted to save the human race, yet you people continue to meddle with the past! Is this what you really want, will you deny mankind of their desired future?!"

To which Taki responds, by quoting Swartz, "We care not for your opinion, Azwel. We all have our reasons to change history, even if it meant for the better, especially for this child."

* * *

Back in Ostrheinsburg...

Raphael is in a pinch while fighting Geiz and G7 Icarus XYZ. While locking his blade with Goro, Raphael asks why would they go so far to stop him.

"Don't you know how your child feels about you?!", Goro said.

"I will create a perfect world for Amy and myself!", Raphael replied.

"Using Soul Edge?", Geiz added. "You will only bring pain and sadness not just for Amy, but to **yourself!** We came here to stop you for _her_ sake!"

"You don't know anything!", Raphael tells the two Riders to be silent until Goro bends Raphael's rapier in half.

*_**Speed Time! Revi-Revi-Revive! Revi-Revi-Revive! Revive Shippu! Shippu!**_*

Switching to Revive Shippu, Geiz executes his Hyakuretsu Time Burst, where he hits Raphael with multiple Rider Kicks from one direction after another, knocking the fencer out in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zi-O II, Taki Supreme Type, and Woz fight Azwel, the latter decidedly venting his frustrations on the Kamen Riders for his plan crumbling.

"You may have the power of the Soul swords. See if you can handle deep space.", Woz takes out his newly acquired Ginga Miridewatch, and by rotating its dial selects the "Ginga" mode.

*_**Ginga!**_*

He equips the watch into his Beyondriver, Woz then closes the belt...

*_**Touei! Finally Time! Gin-gin-gira-gira-Galaxy! **__(Silver sparkling galaxy!)__** Uchuu no kanata no Fantasy! **__(A fantasy from the far reaches of space!)__** Woz Ginga: Finally! Finally!**_*

Woz is surrounded by planet like projections as it merged to form the armor and mantle of his newest powerful form, **Kamen Rider Woz Ginga: Finally**. The transformation ends with the katakana for "Ginga" (ギンガ) branded on his visor.

Woz makes his (albeit a short one) proclamation, "Rejoice for the strongest in the universe, Ginga Finally!"

Woz Ginga opens and closes his Beyondriver for the finishing move...

*_**Finally Beyond the Time! Chou Ginga Explosion!**_*

And with the snap of his fingers, Woz calls out a meteor shower. As meteorites began descending upon the Earth and are about to hit Azwel, causing a massive explosion that sent the scholar flying.

Humiliated, Azwel retreats. "This is a tragedy!", he yelled as he created a portal from his gauntlets.

* * *

Following the aftermath of the conflict, Geiz and Goro managed to return with an unconscious Raphael.

The following day, the Kamen Riders leave the Sorel household, with Amy safe and sound. Now realizing that her future is to be with Raphael and her battle to protect the very person she holds dear.

Meanwhile, Raphael woke up in his bed, and apparently that turn of events transpired the presence of the Kamen Riders were just a dream, only in his part that is. And the fencer had no memory of Soul Edge either.

It was later revealed that Woz erased Raphael's memories connecting to the cursed sword, ultimately averting what became of him in the old timeline as a malfested vampire. Amy is grateful for the Riders' actions as she waved goodbye to them as their Time Mazines blast off into the time gateway returning back to the future.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2068****  
**(2068年)

Going beyond the future...

In this familiar barren wasteland where half of humanity were purged by the tyrannical overlord of time, Oma Zi-O.

The tyrant himself observed his younger self as they return back to the present after foiling Azwel's plans. Oma Zi-O's thoughts were on the so-called "Leader of Humanity".

"So that so-called Azwel thinks he can save the human race...?", the evil tyrant mused. "My youthful self, if only you can bring this miscreant to me... So I can make him realize the error of his ways."

Afterwards, Oma Zi-O lets out a chuckle before it turns into an ominously evil laughter as he is anticipating his past self's next move...

* * *

**[TIME PARADOX MESSAGE]**

"_**The future depends on what we do in the present**_**" -Mahatma Gandhi**

**[END TRANSMISSION]**

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Japan is once again struck by another nationwide blackout! In the midst of the ensuing crisis, another meteorite has collided nearby the power plant, the source of the blackout; where Another V3 is seen absorbing electricity from the plant. All while the Time Jackers create an Another Riderman to counteract this threat._

_Meanwhile, disappointed by his failure to prevent the Kamen Riders' tampering with the past, Azwel finds himself being confronted by Kamen Rider Decade; and an unfortunate defeat at the hands of the Destroyer of Worlds leads to him sent to the year 2068, facing the tyrannical overlord of time... Oma Zi-O himself!_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __93: __**A.D. 1973: Power and Skill V3!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tribute to _Kamen Rider V3_. Furthermore, it will be the first appearance of Oma Zi-O in the story after being mentioned countless of times.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_10 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_3 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **17 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 2 (Kabuto, Den-O); _Sougo has reclaimed the Kiva Ridewatch offscreen as the Kiva tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **39%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 4 (Taki has sealed off two Astral Fissures off-screen)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

This is not the first time Sougo and Geiz's finishers are used against each other. That already happened in the TV series when Ora used her time freeze to direct the two Riders' finishers at each other while protecting Another Quiz.

This is the second time other than Taki caused a Time Paradox in the SCVI timeline. The first was White Woz, and the second being Sougo.

Due to the time paradox caused by the Riders, here are the following alterations in the SCVI timeline concerning Raphael and Amy:

\- Some of Amy's interactions in this chapter have becoming noticeably different from Amy's story mode in the game. As the time paradox itself is _already _taking effect moments after Taki and the others reveal to Amy of what Raphael is planning to do with Soul Edge and Azwel's plans.

\- With Goro and Geiz succeeded in defeating Raphael, he never became a Malfested vampire and permanently remained human. Before going back home to 2019, Woz erased Raphael's memories of everything related to Soul Edge in order to prevent him from seeking the sword again.

\- Given that Viola is identity Amy took on in Soulcalibur V; in which, according to Azwel, she is predestined to become Viola in the New Timeline. Here, it will no longer come to pass due to Sougo destroying the Quattuor Orbis.

For those who have played _Soulcalibur VI_, as well as have explored Amy's character episode, her connection with Viola is confirmed. As shown when Azwel uses the Quattuor Orbis to look into Amy's soul.

The Quattuor Orbis, being Viola's weapon in _Soulcalibur V_, is said to read on a person's soul. Strangely though, the crystal ball _does not _work on Sougo; hence explaining how he destroyed the orb on purpose. This is due to his predestined fate to become Oma Zi-O; something that Azwel is very ignorant about despite having overheard of the Time Jackers' goals to crown their own demon king. Futhermore, this serves as a foreshadowing to the next episode where not only Azwel confronts Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa would send Azwel into the future where he would end up facing Oma Zi-O.


	14. AD 1973: Power and Skill, V3!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****14: ****A.D. 1973: Power and Skill, V3!**[1973年：力と技、Ｖ３！/_Senkyu-nanajūsan: Chikara to waza, Bui Surī!_] **[Episode 094]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter contains scenes blood, bloodshed, and limb dismemberment. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2068****  
**(2068年)

Azwel just found himself thrown 50 years into the future by Kamen Rider Decade after losing in battle to him. Everything around him is an unbearable sight; the whole world is reduced to a barren wasteland, 50% of the human race wiped out, and everything else in this era deal with poverty, tyranny, oppression, and violence; all at the hands of a demon king who has inherited the powers of 20 Heisei Kamen Riders.

"This is unbearable... I see nothing but utter depravity...oppression...tyranny... What has become of the human race?", Azwel said, all with a sad expression on his face.

For all his fanatical love for humans, Azwel didn't like the state of the world of this era. For this is not something he planned in mind. To him humans didn't deserve this kind of oppression, being taken away of their freedom and future, as he thought to himself.

The Leader of Humanity would be welcomed by a mysterious being who resembles Kamen Rider Zi-O. With the only main difference being that his suit is entirely black and gold as opposed to the present Zi-O's black, magenta and gunmetal gray accents. The Zi-O of this timeline is revealed to be none other than the tyrannical overlord of time himself... **Oma Zi-O**.

"Welcome to the future...or should I say, _**my **_future.", Oma Zi-O reveals himself to Azwel.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Earlier that day in the present...

While on their way to the 95DO, Taki and Fubuki were talking about Tsukuyomi. According to Fubuki, ever since that Tsukuyomi is using her time freeze powers, her memories are slowly coming up to her. Yet, no one knows of her past; something that Swartz is very weary of.

"And speaking of Swartz... I don't know what he's planning ever since he knew of Tsukuyomi's powers awakening... I haven't interacted with her a bit long before she became a part of the Resistance.", Fubuki spoke.

"I am curious myself too... Just what is Tsukuyomi's true name...", Taki had a cautious expression on her face concerning Tsukuyomi.

"Me too, mother. Like how Woz felt the same way after Tsukuyomi discovered her powers. It's best we should find that out for ourselves at the right time.", Fubuki concludes the discussion.

The two entered the clock shop, where they are greeted by Junichirou and Sougo. Taki then leaves another damaged pocketwatch on Junichirou to fix on. Afterwards, Taki and Fubuki gathered with the rest. Tsukuyomi then brings up the recent news involving serial murders.

As Taki read the news article from Tsukuyomi's tablet, the murders are an elusive case. In that the victims that are killed end up getting any of their limbs dismembered.

"This is no ordinary serial murder... Serial killers have tendency to dismember their victim's body parts as some kind of trophy.", Geiz deduced the news regarding the killings.

"Aizawa-san is a vigilante serial killer himself. But, he does his killings in a shoot-to-kill method.", Fubuki compares to Aizawa's killing spree compared to that in the news article.

It's very rare to hear news of serial killers dismembering their victims, with that torn body part becoming their personal trophy of their murder. This one is very ominous even up to date.

Black Woz elaborated, "What makes serial killers distinguishable is their unusual fixation in regards to their victims. Their villainy is much more realistic than superhero villains."

Elsewhere in a hydroelectric power station somewhere in the Aichi Prefecture...

The plant's security personnel and electricians are attacked by a humanoid mosquito-like monster with light bulb-shaped wings. It zaps anyone unfortunate enough to be on its path as it reaches its way to the main generator. On the monster's thorax writes, "2019", while on its back writes "**V3**". This monster is suggested to be an Another Rider based on **Kamen Rider V3**, **Another V3**.

Using its proboscis, Another V3 begins absorbing electricity from the main generator, doing so instigated a city-wide blackout. But, this does not end there, as Another V3 begin attacking various power stations across Japan to the point its hunger for electrical energy began putting all of Japan into a nationwide blackout.

Back in the 95DO, as Taki began talking about the recent news about the serial murders that they overheard of recently, the clock shop would be hit by a blackout.

"Hey, uncle. Have you paid the electric bills?", asked Sougo, directing to his uncle Junichirou.

To which Geiz replies, "It's a blackout, you ding-a-ling!"

However, this is more than just a blackout. As Fubuki's Faiz Phone X begin to ring. As she answered, Goro is on the line.

"_Guys, we got a problem. Head for the basement lab on the mansion._"

When the rest of the gang are gathered on the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory, the mansion is powered by emergency generators in case of power outages. Goro turns the TV on and a news report stated that several major power stations across Japan have been attacked by a mosquito-like kaijin who has been draining down electricity from each main generators.

"So, this is no ordinary blackout after all...", Tsukuyomi said.

"If I'm not mistaken, this has something to do with an Another Rider.", Woz had a hunch, as there was a similar incident that an Another Rider once brought Japan to a nationwide blackout.

The first instance in question was the Another Volt incident; when Heure created Another Volt by using an electrician who nearly electrocuted himself to death. But, this Another Rider is an entirely different story. Another Volt's powers is derived from a future Kamen Rider, whereas the Another Rider who caused the blackouts in question (Another V3), is based on a Showa Rider.

The other Riders are curious if this Another Rider was created by Azwel or by the Time Jackers; despite that they are unable to do so given that it is considered taboo to create an Another Rider whose power is based on a Showa Rider.

* * *

Meanwhile at Azwel's lair...

A disappointed Azwel returned to his lair following his failure to stop the Kamen Riders from causing a Time Paradox that stopped Rapahel Sorel from seeking out Soul Edge. To his chagrin, his creation of Another V3 was his biggest mistake ever, knowing that he inadvertently deprived his own lair of power.

Within the pitch-black darkness inside of his secret base, he finds himself greeted by a mysterious voice.

"_So, you're the one called Azwel?_"

"Who is this?", the scholar spoke, flabbergasted as if he saw a ghost. "Don't be shy, I'd be glad to meet you if you emerge yourself from the darkness?"

(_*__**BGM: **__"__**Tourisugari no Kamen Rider da**__" OST from Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Decade & W: Movie War 2010__*_)

The mysterious voice made his presence known to Azwel, emerging from the darkness, revealing himself to be Kadoya Tsukasa. Otherwise known as Kamen Rider Decade, the Destroyer of Worlds. Tsukasa appeared in usual appearance since he last encountered Zi-O and Geiz. Azwel remained civil at the appearance of an intruder, but Tsukasa won't leave so easily.

"Oh, it's just a fellow human.", Azwel sighed in relief and saw Tsukasa with less hostility. "I need some space. If you would be so kind to let me be for a moment, please?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that.", Tsukasa replied bluntly. "You don't understand what's going on, do you?"

"Of course, I do. I come into this time to save the human race.", Azwel insisted, before he could lose his cool again.

Tsukasa has equipped his Neo Decadriver and pulled out his Rider Card from the Ride Booker as he responds to Azwel that he means business.

"Save the human race? I'm afraid that's not going to happen today...ever. Because the world will end with me destroying it.", Tsukasa continued, "For I am, in fact, the Destroyer of Worlds!"

Hearing the moniker "Destroyer of Worlds" shocks Azwel, and the threat Tsukasa poses is taken _very _seriously.

"W-What...or who exactly are you?!"

In response, Tsukasa is only reply being, "Just a passing through Kamen Rider... Remember that! Henshin!"

Placing the Decade card into the Neo Decadriver and closing it, Tsukasa transforms into Kamen Rider Decade.

*_**KamenRide: Decade!**_*

As Decade charges at Azwel, he throws the scholar outside of his secret base, with the whole scuffle taking place immediately.

Azwel conjured red and blue scimitars from his Palindrome gauntlets. In response, Decade takes out the Gaim card.

*_[Neo Decadriver voice] __**KamenRide: Gaim! **__[Sengoku Driver & Lockseed voice] __**Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!**_*

Decade Gaim dual-wielded the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru and went toe-to-toe with Azwel, going as far as to deflect every weapon projectile the sage manifested and hurled at Tsukasa.

("_What's this...? How come Decade has similar powers as Zi-O? But, Decade appears to be masterful with the powers of the Kamen Riders... Intriguing..._"), in the middle of the battle, Azwel was quick to analyze Decade's combat skills and handling the powers of the preceding and suceeding Kamen Riders.

In turn, Decade takes the AttackRide: Illusion card, "I got a lot more tricks than you."

*_**AttackRide: Illusion!**_*

If that wasn't enough, Decade's other two copies took out the Ex-Aid card, the other took out Ghost, and the actual Decade took out the Build card and the three Decades transform into Ex-Aid, Ghost, and Build, respectively.

*_[Neo Decadriver voice] __**KamenRide: Ex-Aid! **__[Rider Gashat voice] __**Mighty Jump, Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!**_*

*_[Neo Decadriver voice] __**KamenRide: Ghost! **__[Ghost Driver voice] __**Let's go, Kakugo! Go go Ghost! GO! GO GO!**_*

*_[Neo Decadriver voice] __**KamenRide: Build! **__[Build Driver voice] __**Hagane no Moonsault: RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**_*

Decade and his copies simultaneously changed into three of Zi-O's predecessors: Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, and Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form. They proceed to gang up on Azwel.

* * *

Taki, Fubuki and Kazuhiko, alongside Sougo, Woz, and Geiz went to one of the three power plants currently guarded following the recent attacks: the Kannagawa Hydropower Plant in the Nagano Prefecture. It seems that Another V3 hasn't made its way into the main generator yet. But, the heroes discovered even more ominous...

The security guards killed by Another V3 also end up getting their arms and legs dismembered, which is linked to the serial murders that was said on the news. But, is it possible for that incident to be connected with the nationwide blackout?

The heroes reached the main generator room, just as Another V3 is about to drain the electrical energy, the mosquito Another Rider is confronted by the Riders.

"Another V3... He's based on Kamen Rider V3 if I'm not mistaken.", Taki said.

Akagi added, "Since why Another V3 looks like a mosquito with light bulbs for wings than a dragonfly compared to the real deal?"

Taki took out the Shippu Miridewatch, "If he absorbs electricity... In that case, how about make use of wind as an alternative energy source? Wind trumps over lightning after all."

"Works for me!", Sougo added as he took out his personal Zi-O watch and the W Ridewatch.

Geiz then in return took out his personal Ridewatch along with the Build Ridewatch, Woz then pulled out the Kikai Miridewatch. Fubuki then took out the Blizzard Knuckle, now equipped with the North Blizzard bottle before inserting into the Build Driver. The other Ridewatch users equipped their trinkets into their respective belts, they run towards Another V3 as they transform...

_[Zikuu-Driver & Ridewatch voices]_*_**Armor Time! Cyclone! Joker! W!**_* / *_**Armor Time! Best Match! Build!**_*

_[Beyondriver & Miridewatch voices]_*_**Touei! Future Time! Futurering Shippu! Shippu!**_* / *_**Touei! Future Time! Futurering Kikai! Kikai!**_*

*_[Build Driver voice] __**Grease Blizzard! Gaki-gaki-gaki-gakiin~!**_*

Taki Futurering Shippu tussled with Another V3 before throwing the Another Rider outside of the power station's main building, taking the battle outside of the plant.

As the five Kamen Riders proceed to battle Another V3, another Another Rider appears on the scene. With him, keeping a bag of dismembered arms he took from his victims after murdering them. It turned out to be this is the same perpetrator of these serial murders who dismember his victims arms, legs, etc. To make matter's worse, he takes the likeness of another Showa Rider...

*_[Another Watch voice] __**Riderman!**_*

On the sternum of the Another Rider writes, "RIDERMAN", while bearing "2019" on both left and right of his cranium.

From afar, Swartz watches Another **Riderman**'s appearance through the rooftop of a building. He plans to use a serial killer as an Another Rider to hunt down Azwel's last Another Rider, that is Another V3.

"Your body parts will be mine!", Another Riderman is eager to rip any of Another V3's body parts just for kicks as he focuses on Another V3, all while ignoring the other Kamen Riders. This is the first time that two Another Riders would fight each other; but in Another Riderman's case, he is itching to dismember Another V3's limbs like he does to his victims just for kicks.

As the Kamen Riders try to keep Another Riderman away from Another V3, Another V3 counterattacks. He discharged lightning bolts from his light bulb wings to electrocute both the Riders and Another Riderman.

The five Kamen Riders were singlehandedly forced out of their transformation. But, Another Riderman refused to yield that easily as he continues to brawl with Another V3.

Within moments, a mysterious old man in his 70s entered the fray. He sported a black leather jacket and pants as he unflinchingly walked right towards the brawling Another Riders.

Kazuhiko, who is recording the Riders' battles away from the kill zone recognizes the presence of the man.

"That's...", the vlogger muttered.

A belt manifests on the man's waist, and on the center of his belt writes "V3". Meaning, that person is the actual **Kamen Rider V3** himself, Kazami Shiro. Kazami does an arm gesture resembling that of Kamen Rider Nigou's transformation pose as he invokes his transformation before his gesture shifts into similar to that of Ichigou.

"Henshin... V3!"

The turbines of the Double Typhoon began to activate as the belt began absorbing wind energy, as Kazami transforms into Kamen Rider V3.

"Kamen Rider V3... How is that possible?", Taki stood up, followed by Sougo, Geiz, and Woz.

"If I recall, he is the successor of Kamen Riders Ichigou and Nigou.", Woz added.

To the surprise of the present Kamen Riders, supposedly, given that Another V3 is presumed to be created by Azwel, Kazami should have been brainwashed to serve the Leader of Humanity. But, the circumstances of his escape from captivity is a mystery.

The actual V3 took on Another V3 and Another Riderman, with the original haven't lost his edge given his age. Kazami might be in his 70s, it appears that his cybernetics have not failed him yet, not unlike Hongou Takeshi back in 2016 when his body deteriorated after long years of fighting Shocker overseas.

Meanwhile, returning to the fight between Azwel and Kamen Rider Decade...

Azwel managed to hold off against the copies of Decade that assumed the form of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Ghost, leaving the real one who assumed Build's RabbitTank Form.

"Can you stand the test?", Azwel manifested his red and blue scimitars from his gauntlet and hits Decade Build using an upward slash, while his opponent is floating midair, "Accept this from me..." he then guides his two swords as they continuously slash at the airborne opponent, "...my love!" before summoning numerous red and blue energy blades that converge on them and explode violently.

Though it forced Decade out from his Build Form back to his base form, Tsukasa is far from done.

"Not bad. For your troubles, I'm going to let you meet a friend of mine.", said Tsukasa as he took out his Final AttackRide card...

*_**Final AttackRide: D-D-D-Decade!**_*

The rear of Decade's Final AttackRide Cards began manifesting as they line up right towards Azwel. Decade jumps and hits Azwel using his Dimension Kick, and the force of Decade's attack sends Azwel flying right towards a Dimensional Wall, where he is transported 50 years into the future.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2068****  
**(2068年)

Back from where this chapter began, Azwel just found himself thrown 50 years into the future by Kamen Rider Decade after losing in battle to him. Everything around him is an unbearable sight; the whole world is reduced to a barren wasteland, 50% of the human race wiped out, and everything else in this era deal with poverty, tyranny, oppression, and violence; all at the hands of a demon king who has inherited the powers of 20 Heisei Kamen Riders.

"This is unbearable... I see nothing but utter depravity...oppression...tyranny... What has become of the human race?", Azwel said, all with a sad expression on his face.

For all his fanatical love for humans, Azwel didn't like the state of the world of this era. For this is not something he planned in mind. To him humans didn't deserve this kind of oppression, being taken away of their freedom and future, as he thought to himself.

The Leader of Humanity would be welcomed by a mysterious being who resembles Kamen Rider Zi-O. With the only main difference being that his suit is entirely black and gold as opposed to the present Zi-O's black, magenta and gunmetal gray accents. The Zi-O of this timeline is revealed to be none other than the tyrannical overlord of time himself... **Oma Zi-O**.

"Welcome to the future...or should I say, _**my **_future.", Oma Zi-O inside his suit reveals himself to Azwel.

"You're...", Azwel gazed at the tyrant, for having recognized him as Tokiwa Sougo. At this point, this Sougo is now an elderly ruler who has the world in his hands, ruling it with an iron fist. "Why are you doing this? How could you deprive mankind of their freedom and their future?!"

Oma Zi-O bluntly replied, "I've corrected humanity's errors. Heh heh heh. In fact, you and I are the same. We both desire for power to save the human race.", reminding Azwel that they are no better with their goal as he not only showed Azwel the 19 Heisei Kamen Riders' Ridewatches, he also has the Ridewatches for each main Rider's final forms: from Kuuga Ultimate to Build Genius. "I have now the powers of my predecessors. At this point, you are nothing more but a mere cockroach crushed beneath my heel!"

"Is this what you really mean of becoming a king?!", Azwel angrily rebuked. "You bring the whole world to its knees and wipe out half of the world's population?"

The tyrannical overlord replied, "...And I call it mercy."

"You uncaring, callous tyrant... How dare you defile my beloved humans!", Azwel manifested multiple weapons from the Palindrome as he prepares to hurl them at Oma Zi-O. However, the demon king was able to make them disappear thanks to his telekinetic powers. In turn, Oma Zi-O took out the Cosmic States and Muteki Ridewatches and activated them...

*_**Cosmic States!**_* *_**Muteki Gamer!**_*

And by doing so, Oma Zi-O summoned the Barizun Sword which he sets it to sword mode. Oma Zi-O hits Azwel with the Barizun Sword with one sword swing, as the delayed reaction takes effect seconds later due to the Muteki Ridewatch's influence.

Azwel refused to yield as he continues to do whatever he can to oppose the tyrannical demon king of time. But to no avail, as Oma Zi-O combined the powers of Genius Form and Faiz Blaster Form and executed a Rider Kick resembling Genius Form's and the Super-Strengthened Crimson Smash, effortlessly manhandling the dark messiah.

"What's with his power...? As if he's beyond omnipotent...", Azwel struggles. "In that case..."

Azwel began focusing the energies of the Palindrome as he prepares to unleash the gauntlets at their maximum. And by doing so, an explosion of pure energy quickly turned into a crystal-like cocoon as it reveals Azwel in his strongest; the markings on his body glow purple and his eyes a bright yellow, with arms covered in a red and blue crystalline material.

"I will show YOU the power of a true savior!", Azwel bellowed in his strongest in order to stand against Oma Zi-O.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Back at the present...

"**V3 Return Tailspin Kick!**", V3 manages to score his signature move at Another Riderman, defeating the Another Rider in the process. However, that did not destroy Another Riderman's watch. However, Another V3 continues to attack his original counterpart.

Sougo, Geiz, and Taki, despite untransformed, fend off Another V3 before the battle would be interrupted by a sudden earthquake.

Outside of the hydropower plant, a meteorite suddenly fell from space down towards the northwest of the hydropower plant. And from the crash site, local authorities appear to be investigating it...

In actuality, those people on the crash site are actually Worms, extraterrestrial beings that Kamen Rider Kabuto fought 12 years ago, impersonating humans.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Taki and the other Kamen Riders must defeat both Another V3 and Another Riderman at the same time while facing the threat of attacking Worms. With Kazami Shiro willingly surrendered his powers, Riderman is more willing to sacrifice his own life and powers._

_Meanwhile, despite having the power to create perfect copies of the two Soul swords, Azwel is powerless to stand against Oma Zi-O, who appeared to have possessed his own Soul Edge. _

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __95: __**A.D. 1973: Goodbye, Riderman...**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation of the tribute to _Kamen Rider V3_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_10 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_3 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya)

-**Zi-O: **17 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 2 (Kabuto, Den-O); _Sougo has reclaimed the Kiva Ridewatch offscreen as the Kiva tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **39%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 4 (Taki has sealed off two Astral Fissures off-screen)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Here are things you need to know about Another V3:

\- Unlike the original, Another V3's motif is based on a mosquito and a light bulb. And keeping the some Another Riders also draw elements from the villains or kaijin they are associated to; Another V3 takes the animal/object theme of the Destron kaijin. Another V3's appearance and design will be based on the reboot V3 from _Kamen Rider: The Next_.

\- Another V3 absorbs electricity rather than wind, like the original. Though this could be a nod to one of V3's techniques, the V3 Thunder.

\- Another V3 is the second Another Rider to be the cause of a nationwide blackout. The first was Another Volt in Book 01.

Here are things you need to know about Another Riderman:

\- Another Riderman's suit is a retooled Kani Laser suit that appeared in the first _Super Hero Taisen _assumed by Narutaki.

\- Another Riderman's version of the original's Cassette Arm are based on power tools as he manifests a spanner-like claw resembling the Power Arm, a screwdriver-like drill based on the Drill Arm, etc. This is because Swartz chose a serial killer as the Another Rider's host who cuts his victims limbs after killing them.

The Ridewatch/Miridewatches used in this chapter has relevance to V3:

-Build Armor: Build's Best Match form uses biotic (plants, animals, etc.,) and abiotic (inanimate objects) elements. Destron's Inhumanoids are themed after organic and inanimate objects, i.e., Scissors Jaguar, Kani Laser, etc.

-W Armor: Both Shiro Kazami and Ryu Terui share a similar backstory. Shiro's family were killed by Scissors Jaguar, whereas Terui's family were killed by the Weather Dopant.

-Futurering Shippu: Like the Double Riders (Rider 1 & Rider 2) and V3, Shippu is empowered by wind energy. Kamen Rider Shippu's Cyclone Driver is modeled after the Double Typhoon.

-Futurering Kikai: The power tool theme of Kamen Rider Kikai can be associated to Riderman.

The KamenRides used by Decade in his fight against Azwel are relevant to the latter's field of studies he excels on:

\- Build: Alchemy and science.

\- Ex-Aid: Medicine.

\- Ghost: History and literature.

\- Gaim: Warfare. (As in philosophy of war)

It seems that Tsukasa manages to replenish the Rider Cards of his successors, despite that they are used one-time only, such as with the Build Card after he lost to Zi-O who augmented the Build Ridewatch onto the Decade Armor. Though it's unknown he managed to regain those lost Rider Cards, this is kinda similar with the Zeronos Cards; and for some reasons even after they run out, Yuto gained new ones.


	15. AD 1973: Goodbye, Riderman

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**A MUST read before proceeding to the chapter:** Before we go further, I would like to express my thoughts, prayers and sincerest condolences to the victims (and for their bereaved families) of the knife stabbing incident in Kawasaki city, Tokyo. Reports said that 2 people (an 11-year old child and a 39-year old man) were reported killed with 17 wounded. It's very harrowing (as Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe pointed out) even children become a victim of a crime like this and it is unforgivable beyond reason. The perpetrator somehow stabbed himself to death.

* * *

**Ep. 0****15: ****A.D. 1973 Goodbye, Riderman...**[1973年：あばよ、ライダーマン。。。/_Senkyu-nanajūsan: Aba yo, Raidāman..._] **[Episode 095]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

"**V3 Return Tailspin Kick!**", V3 manages to score his signature move at Another Riderman, defeating the Another Rider in the process. However, that did not destroy Another Riderman's watch. However, Another V3 continues to attack his original counterpart.

Sougo, Geiz, and Taki, despite untransformed, fend off Another V3 before the battle would be interrupted by a sudden earthquake.

Outside of the hydropower plant, a meteorite suddenly fell from space down towards the northwest of the hydropower plant. And from the crash site, local authorities appear to be investigating it...

In actuality, those people on the crash site are actually Worms, extraterrestrial beings that Kamen Rider Kabuto fought 12 years ago, impersonating humans.

It seems that the meteorite crashed at an Astral Fissure, which causes Worms to molt from their Salis form as quick as possible, giving them use of Clock Up.

Taki, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz reached the meteorite's crash site where they are facing a swarm of Worms going Clock Up.

Given that Sougo has yet to find Kabuto's Ridewatch, he has to make use of Zi-O II in order to precisely pinpoint the Worms.

*_**Taki!**_* *_**Soul Calibur Supreme!**_* / *_**Geiz!**_* *_**Geiz Revive: Shippu!**_* / *_**Zi-O II!**_* / *_**Ginga!**_*

After Taki activated the Soul Calibur Ridewatch, Elysium's Zikuu-Driver immediately materialized on her waist, Geiz decides to use Revive Shippu, and Woz selects the Ginga Mode of the Ginga Miridewatch.

As the Riders enter the fray and fight the attacking Worms, Sougo just find himself in a wrong place at the wrong time. As the evil energy inside the future king began to react violently to the Astral Fissures within the area.

*_**Come on, Gatack! Gatack Double Time Attack!**_* / *_**Finish Time! Revive! Hyakuretsu Time Burst!**_*

By selecting Gatack in the Soul Calibur Heisaber, Taki gains the ability to go Clock Up while delivering lightning-fast slashes with the Heisaber, while Geiz Revive Shippu made short work of the attacking Worms that molted their shells. When Woz notices Sougo being affected by the Astral Fissures moments after mopping the floor of the last remaining worms, he goes to subdue his master.

"My demon king!"

Taki warns Woz and Geiz, "Be careful! The dark energy inside him is violently reacting to the fissure!", she asked the two to find a way to subdue Sougo before his Malfestation level reaches a critical level. "I have to seal the fissure immediately!"

*_**Powered Time! Re-Vi-Ve! Gouretsu~! Gouretsu!**_*

Geiz changes back to Revive Gouretsu in order to withstand every attack from the berserk Zi-O II. Taki proceeds into the heart of the Astral Fissure as she took out a blank Ridewatch and prepares to do her ritual sealing technique.

As Taki begins the sealing process, she invokes the sealing creed: "In brightest day, in blackest night. I am the harbinger of order and peace, let those who sow the seeds of violence and strife... Beware the spirit sword, **SOUL CALIBUR'S MIGHT!** Haaah!"

The blank Ridewatch began absorbing the entirety of the Astral Fissure, along with the evil energy that contaminated the area it plagued. The energy of the fissure sealed inside the Ridewatch is intense, that the watch needs to be sealed and contained where it would not pose a threat.

And the sealing was a success, with Taki declaring, "The seal is complete!"

Meanwhile, Geiz and Woz are still trying to find a way to knock Sougo out of his transformation until Kamen Rider V3 used his V3 Return Tailspin Kick to curb down the boy's rampaging.

"Zi-O!"

"My demon king!"

Geiz and Woz checked out on Sougo after V3 managed to subdue him. Sougo appears to be okay at the very moment. However, Taki appears to be very concerned of this the moment she saw Sougo reacting violently to the evil energy of the fissure.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2068****  
**(2068年)

In the battle between Azwel and Oma Zi-O, the moment Azwel unleashed his Palindrome gauntlets in its maximum, he enters his Soul Charged state, otherwise he refers to this as his **Transcendent State**.

Azwel generates a burst of energy that launches Oma Zi-O into the air. "This is the savior's power!", he yelled, pulling out _perfect _copies of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur from his body. "Now is the time... For PROGRESS!" spinning them around the opponent in a swirling vortex of energy before smashing them together, causing a massive eruption of energy.

As the explosion cleared, Oma Zi-O is unharmed.

"That's impossible! I have created perfect copies of the Soul swords... Why?!", Azwel could only break down in despair when his attempts to bring Oma Zi-O down went downhill.

"You only possessed mere copies of the swords. And you lack the mastery of them.", Oma Zi-O answered the scholar's question. "Behold! I have obtained this as well! Soul Edge... This is the genuine article! Now, you will know the meaning of true fear!"

While holding Soul Edge, Oma Zi-O launched a shock wave with a single swing of the evil weapon. The energy was powerful enough to reduce Azwel back to his normal state. The demon king enjoyed every second of mocking Azwel's idea of saving humanity using the full potential of two Soul swords.

"Azwel, Azwel, Azwel... Your claims of saving the human race are a complete joke! Can't you even understand that **humans are their own monsters**? I believe in that! Because it is in humanity's nature to destroy themselves, perpetuating one meaningless conflicts after another. My predecessors have fought countless of villains in the past, and most of those villains are genuinely human. And so, that is why, with my youthful self is close to obtaining the powers of my predecessors, he is close to his path to conquest! It's only a matter of time that all of the human race will herald my youthful self's ascension, and half of this world's population will be purged to make the world a better place."

To Azwel, he loves all of humanity equally. It really broke his heart when Oma Zi-O outright tells him that humans are disgusting creatures beyond hope. Azwel would never resort to something like an iron-fisted and totalitarian kind of oppression as a means to correct humanity.

"Now, it's about time you know your place...", said Oma Zi-O as he opened a portal and used his telekinetic powers to hurl Azwel into the portal, sending him back to the present.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

At the Izumi mansion's underground lab...

Sougo was checked by Taki and Goro of the former's Malfestation level. And, it seems that Sougo's corruption level is increasing drastically due to the stress he experience each time he takes damage from enemy attacks.

"75%? That's fast... I'm scared of what would Oma Zi-O would be like if he had Soul Edge.", said Sougo.

"Relax, kid. You're lucky that you managed to regain self-control.", Goro asks him to calm down.

Taki added, "Don't say that. And besides, the idea of Oma Zi-O having Soul Edge would be overkill. Considering that he's _already_ nigh-omnipotent."

What's really worrying is that Sougo's corruption level is in critical level. As 5 to 50% corruption level would be okay. Reaching 75% would be considered critical. Should Sougo's Malfestation reach 100%, not only he could become a Malfested, his body could also produce a second Soul Edge.

* * *

Later that evening, at the 95DO, Sougo and company returned home, with Taki and Fubuki followed them on the way to the clock shop.

"I'm home.", Sougo yelled the moment he and his friends entered the shop.

They are greeted by a guest who is eating dinner on the table, who is in fact **Kazami Shiro**, Kamen Rider V3.

Thanks to information from Kazuhiko, Kazami Shiro was the successor to the Double Riders: Kamen Riders Ichigou and Nigou. When Kazami was wounded fighting the Destron kaijin that killed his parents and sister, the original two Riders converted him into a cyborg. As Kamen Rider V3, he has the skills of Ichigou, and the strength of Nigou combined into one.

"You must be Kazami Shiro-san, if I'm not mistaken...", said Taki.

The Legend Rider replied with dry wit, "And if I wasn't?"

Junichirou prepared the food for supper for everyone as Kazami is eager to eat more with the tenants of 95DO, along with the mother and daughter duo of Taki and Fubuki.

After the meal, Kazami reveals that he himself was among the Showa Riders kidnapped by Azwel in his crusade to "save" mankind. He was saddened when Skyrider, Super-1, and Stronger died with their Another Rider counterparts were permanently destroyed. However, he, along with Nigou and Riderman were rescued by Kadoya Tsukasa/Kamen Rider Decade, to which Kazami owes his debt of gratitude to.

Taki then revealed the watches of Ichigou and Nigou to Kazami.

"These are... You've met senpai?", asked Kazami.

"We went to 2016 and met Rider Ichigou, and somehow stumbled into Shocker when they are attempting to tamper with history. Shocker attempted to have unite the splinter factions to stop Hongou Takeshi.", Taki brought up the story of how she obtained the watches of the Double Riders and ZX. "Shocker attempted to meddle with time more than once just to conquer the world. But, in the end, the Kamen Riders stood against them."

Only Taki is in possession of the Showa Riders' watches, with Sougo having the Heisei watches in his person. Even Kazami is intrigued with Sougo's dream to become a king, despite it being too childish.

"Thank you for the meal.", Kazami spoke to Junichirou before taking his leave.

"Where are you going?", asked Sougo.

"I'm going to find the two monsters who impersonated me and Riderman.", said Kazami. "But, first; I'm going to find Riderman myself."

Kazami leaves the clock shop, this leaves the Riders to wonder if they plan to continue hunting down Another V3 and Another Riderman.

Elsewhere at an another hydropower plant in Nagano...

Outside of the plant, Another Riderman and Another V3 continued their brawl; as Another Riderman is eager to rip off Another V3's limbs just for the fun of it. But, Another V3 clawed his way out as he zapped Another Riderman the most painful way possible.

In the midst of the ensuing scuffle, the actual Riderman showed up. With his right arm equipped with his claw-like Powered Arm. Riderman brawled with his Another Rider counterpart before Zi-O and Geiz in their base forms appear to help him.

"Is that Riderman?", asked Sougo.

As the two Kamen Riders fight the two Another Riders, they find themselves at a receiving end of Another V3 and Another Riderman forcing to set aside their difference by taking on both Riderman, Zi-O, and Geiz!

"This is not good... They're teaming up!", said Riderman.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In a cemetery, Kazami is seen pouring water on his family's gravestone moments after tending to the weeds and disposed of the grasses that have grown next to the grave.

Moments before taking his leave, Taki appeared before him, she must have followed Kazami all the way here. But not convincing him to help fighting Another V3 and Another Riderman, as it will take more than just that. The demon huntress came only to pay respects to the dead as she brought an incense and flowers for the Kazami family grave and offered prayers.

"You seem to be different than that young man.", said Kazami. As he and Taki talked on the bench as if they were strangers with their eyes straight not making contact with each other. "I see that you have a deep sense of dedication to your fighting evil demons and other monsters. You have also grown to be accustomed with the present, considering that you came from the past."

Taki spoke, "I've experienced many things in this era... I never let my emotions get the better of me, even times of stress... There are times that how much more I can withstand the pain I take time and time again, I tend to find myself in fight or flight situations."

Kazami continued, "That's how life is, young lady. Pain is a bad omen. But, pain will turn into strength, and strength will become resolve. That's what I learned from my predecessors."

"I truly admired everything what both Heisei and Showa Riders fight for. Even though if a Kamen Rider might be a creation of evil purposes, they will stand up to fight for good.", Taki replied. "Each time I have fought as a Rider, I understood what it means to fight to protect others, and learn from the mistakes of our predecessors."

"That's true.", Kazami continued. "How the mistakes of the older generation effect the new and how the older generation can make up for even if it meant self-sacrifice. This was demonstrated by a friend of mine when we defeated Destron."

Kazami also brought up how Riderman, his name Yuki Joji, who was originally a scientist of the evil organization Destron, choose to turn to good, was willing to make a sacrifice to save the world. Even though Riderman survived his sacrifice years later.

"Even we are just heroes. Keep in mind that even heroes have imperfections. I guess you have understood that.", said Kazami.

"Right. I am not a perfect person. Despite my dedication to eradicate demons and those connected to Soul Edge.", Taki replied. "I know my limitations, and I will overcome them. What does not kill me makes me stronger. That's what being a Rider is about."

Taki admits that she has her own imperfections despite her pride and honor made her proven worthy of the V3 Ridewatch. The Ridewatch manifested from a blank watch in her pocket.

*_**V3!**_*

"Why are you entrusting me this?", asked Taki.

Kazami replied, "It's to prove that you are willing to embrace your pain. We all lose something or someone we hold dear one of these days. Use that pain to become your strength, and that strength becoming your resolve."

"I won't let you down."

"Please, give my regards to Joji in my place."

Kazami willingly surrendered his powers to Taki, now freeing him of the burden of becoming a Kamen Rider. Kazami did it in order to see if Taki is willing to bear not only her own pain, but the pain of others around her. Granted, because Kazami's ordeal began with the death of his family, and used that pain to become the strength to oppose Destron and the resolve to put their reign of terror to an end.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zi-O II, Geiz Revive (Shippu), and Riderman are in a pinch when the two Another Riders (V3 and Riderman) team-up. Luckily Woz in Ginga Finally appeared. Taki in Genesis Type followed after. In Taki's Triwatch Holder, the V3 Ridewatch is now on the ninja's person; as Woz deduced that Kazami willingly surrendered his powers to her.

In order to end Another V3's threat of causing a nationwide blackout along with Another Riderman's killing spree, both Taki and Woz decide to take things to a burning level; insinuating they decide to resort to solar energy as alternative. That said, Taki took out her Imperial Miridewatch and set to Soleil mode, with Woz setting the Ginga Miridewatch to its second mode: Ginga Taiyou.

*_**Taki Imperial: Soleil!**_* / *_**Taiyou! **__(Sun)_*

*_**Touei! Ignition Future Time! Hikari! Hinode! Hizashi! Taki Imperial Soleil! Soleil!**_* / *_**Touei! Finally Time! Shakunetsu Burning! **__(Scorching burning!) __**Gekiatsu Fighting! **__(Intense Fighting!) __**Hey, yo! Taiyou! Ginga Taiyou!**_*

With Taki now assuming Imperial Type Soleil, Woz Ginga's armor stays intact, with his visor now branded with "Taiyou" (タイヨウ) in katakana.

Zi-O II, Geiz Revive and Riderman stood up and continued fighting Another V3 and Another Riderman alongside Taki Imperial Type Soleil and Woz Ginga Taiyou. With Sougo, Geiz, and Riderman weakening the two Another Riders, they ask Taki and Woz to deal with the final blow.

"It's time we finish this, Taki.", said Woz.

"Right behind you.", the ninja replied.

Since Ginga Taiyou allows Woz to use the power of the sun, and the same can be said with Taki Imperial Type Soleil, they began absorbing sunlight to unleash a powerful deathblow. They open their Beyondrivers to charge their finishers.

*_**Ignition Beyond the Time!**_* / *_**Finally Beyond the Time!**_*

Before closing their Driver's belt, the two Riders recite a very familiar creed:

"**Our spirits are aflame! If we feel the fire... There's NOTHING we cannot defeat! And now this hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!**"

The Beyondrivers' levers are closed.

By combining the gathered solar energy with ki, Taki curls her fingers and placed both hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other)...

Followed by Woz gathering solar energy as he formed a massive fireball resembling the sun.

*_**Omikami Sunburst!**_*

Taki Imperial Type Soleil thrusts both of her hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy at Another V3...

*_**Burning Sun Explosion!**_*

Woz Ginga Taiyou launches the sun-shaped fireball at Another Riderman. Woz Ginga's fireball also collided with Another V3, who is being pushed by Imperial Type Soleil's Kamehameha-styled finisher, ultimately obliterating Another v3 and Another Riderman in the process, resulting in a massive explosion.

"Awesome!", Sougo is impressed.

"Talk about overkill.", Geiz added.

With Another V3 and Another Riderman destroyed. Kazami is spared from the same fate as Skyrider, Super-1 and Stronger. Riderman, on the other hand, was unlucky; he is willing to face death even if it meant for the sake of saving the world like he did before. Only this time, he is about to die for real, not long before having a parting word for the present Riders.

"So, Shiro willingly gave his powers to you. Perhaps I can do the same...", said Riderman as he fades away to nothingness, leaving behind his Ridewatch.

With Taki now having possession of all 12 Showa Riders' Ridewatches, what is next? That being said, the 12 Showa Ridewatches in Taki's person began to gather around right before the Riders and glow in their respective colors.

Apparently, with the gathering of 12 Showa Riders' watches, causes to create 5 more Ridewatches. Apparently, the 5 Ridewatches resemble the Double Riders, the only difference being that they are multi-colored a-la Super Sentai.

The color coded Ridewatches are: Aka-Rider (red), Ao-Rider (blue), Ki-Rider (yellow), Mido-Rider (green), Momo-Rider (pink). They are collectively known as the **Kamen Sentai Gorider**.

"That's weird... They are like a hybrid of Ichigou and Nigou but with elements of the Super Sentai.", Taki had her thoughts over the Kamen Sentai Gorider Ridewatch set.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of space...

It appears the rift from the space-time continuum where Kamen Rider Ginga once emerged is still open.

From within the rift, emerged a dragon-like creature; intent of causing wanton destruction...

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_The space-time continuum fracture created from the emergence of Kamen Rider Ginga that was still left open emerged a mysterious ancient dragon... Making its presence known on Earth. When Taki attempt to make contact with it, the dragon attacked!_

_Taki and the others must chase the dragon into the past before it could cause unprecedented destruction._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __96: __**A.D. 2019: Infinite Emperor Dragon**_

**NOTE: **The next episode reveals the identity of the silhouetted dragon that appeared at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_12 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **17 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 2 (Kabuto, Den-O); _Sougo has reclaimed the Kiva Ridewatch offscreen as the Kiva tribute already took place before this chapter._

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **75%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Taki's invocation of the Astral Fissure sealing creed is a homage to the Green Lantern corps' oath.

\- Taki's version: "_In brightest day, in blackest night__**. **__I am harbinger of order and peace. Let those who sow the seeds of violence and strife... Beware the spirit sword, Soul Calibur's might!_" (「輝ける陽の下も、漆黒の夜の闇も、我が秩序と平和の前触れ。暴力と争いの種をまく者よ。恐れよ！霊剣の力！ソウルキャリバー！」, `_Kagayakeru yō no shita mo, shikkoku no yoru no yami mo, waga chitsujo to heiwa no maebure. Bōryoku to arasoi no tanewomaku mono yo. Osoreyo! Reiken no chikara! Souru Kyaribā!_')

\- The Green Lantern oath: "_In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might... Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!_" (「輝ける陽の下も、漆黒の夜の闇も、我が秩序と平和の前触れ。暴力と争いの種をまく者よ。恐れよ！霊剣の力！ソウルキャリバー！」, `_Kagayakeru yō no shita mo, shikkoku no yoru no yami mo, aku o nogasaji. Yami no chikara o agameru mono yo yami no chikara o agameru mono yo, Gurīn Rantan no hikari o!_')

Like Kilik and Grøh, Azwel's appearance is altered during Soul Charge. Here in this story, it is called Transcendent Form.

Ginga Taiyou appears as much as early in this story, though the recent episode only featured Ginga Wakusei. Though Ginga Taiyou is set to appear on next week's episode. This is just like with Evol Rabbit and Evol Dragon. Supposedly, Rabbit comes first before Dragon, true to the release of the DX Evol Bottles. Instead in last year's season, Evol Dragon comes first before Evol Rabbit.


	16. AD 2019: Infinite Emperor Dragon

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****16: ****A.D. 2019: Infinite Emperor Dragon**[2019年：インフィニットエンペラードラゴン/_Nisen-jūkyu: Infinitto Enperā Doragon_] **[Episode 096]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of language. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Elsewhere in the far reaches of space...

The rift from the space-time continuum where Kamen Rider Ginga once emerged is still open.

From within the rift, emerged a shadowy figure. As it exited from the space-time rift, revealing itself to be a blue bodied dragon that had red markings on its throat and thickly scaled underside, sporting crimson wings with sharp white edges that also act as blades. It also donned a midnight-blue chest plate and a choker on the neck. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes with a blood orange coloration in its sclerae. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head, possibly acting in the same manner that a Canard would on an aircraft. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs are equipped with midnight-blue colored armor that come with metallic yellow claws.

[無限帝王龍神**グレンリュー**] (Infinite Emperor Dragon **Gurenryu**/_Mugen Teiō Ryūjin Gurenryū_)

This dragon is known by the name of **Gurenryu**. Given that his title is called the **Infinite Emperor Dragon**, his presence will most likely pose a threat. The question is, is this dragon a friend or a foe?

Moments after, Gurenryu makes an atmospheric entry to Earth. With his intentions still shrouded in mystery...

* * *

Back on Earth...

Azwel wakes up, and is returned into the present by Oma Zi-O; only to encounter Taki, Sougo, and Geiz. The moment he saw the present, Sougo, he flips and made distance from the future king. That's where Sougo and Geiz learned that Kadoya Tsukasa of all people threw Azwel into the year 2068 to goad him into fighting Oma Zi-O.

"So he [Tsukasa] threw you into the future...", said Taki.

"It's an utter nightmare!", Azwel replied, and the scholar's expression is more than just overdramatic like he does. "I see nothing but tyranny, oppression, depravity... I've seen a world that's been held under the rule of a vile, totalitarian demon king who only cared about dominating the human race!"

"I should have known, Oma Zi-O...", Geiz added, and he deduced. "It's like with the present Zi-O thrown into the future by Kadoya Tsukasa himself. If you want to stop Oma Zi-O so badly, Azwel, take it on him [Sougo]." and points to the present Sougo.

The moment Azwel knew that Sougo is destined to be a king, Sougo insists that he will not become Oma Zi-O and made an oath that he will become a great and benevolent king.

But, Azwel replied. "There is no such thing as a great and benevolent king, young Sougo. Over time, kings will be corrupted by the power that bestowed to them, and they have no qualms in abusing that power to stroke their own ego! I've seen that in your future self!"

Sougo responds with a piercing question ot Azwel, "What about you? Why are you so fixated in saving the human race?"

Geiz added, "And Oma Zi-O has a point... Humans are detestable creatures beyond hope; they are willing to become evil by choice, some are willing to reject that evil. I mean, there is more to that."

Azwel brought up the very words that Oma Zi-O said to him: "Humans are their own monsters." Given that most of Zi-O's predecessors have fought several villains and monsters. Geiz couldn't help but agree And there were some evil villains are mostly humans who willingly gave in to their darker instincts. The Riders even consider Azwel a despicable human being, a deluded messiah being equal to the monsters he seeks to purge.

"I'll be honest... Even long before the Evil Seed began, I see violence, depravity, bloodshed, oppression... I always mused to myself, "What has become of the human race?" The same I can say with the future ruled by Oma Zi-O.", Azwel is willing to be open about his ambitions even towards his enemies. "Since then, I couldn't help lament if there is hope for the human race will be saved? Despite what Oma Zi-O say about humanity as their own monsters, it doesn't matter; what's important that they don't deserve such cruelty and be deprived of dignity and freedom! And I once planned a key to free humanity from its shackles: the Ultimate Seed, that is until, I lost to a nameless warrior... I don't know when I can start over again."

Azwel admits that he has witnessed countless bloodshed, violence, corruption, and oppression in the past long before the Evil Seed. And having witnessed the future where Oma Zi-O brought the whole world to its knees made Azwel to think of his plans again.

The messiah leaves, but has some words for the Riders before leaving...

"My ideals might be different from you people. But, I refuse to give up.", Azwel said. "I will stop at nothing until I have came up a new plan to save the human race, for the sake of their future."

Though Azwel walks away, that doesn't mean he's not going to leave the present at any time until he has cooked up a new goal to become mankind's messiah. The Leader of Humanity, true to his title, won't give up so easily until he achieved his dream to free humanity from conflict, pestilence, bloodshed, and tyranny.

But, still... The Kamen Riders remain vigilant, no matter what Azwel is planning.

With Azwel leaving, Sougo notices a shadow flying in the sky. That shadow passed from the ground where Sougo, Taki, and Geiz are standing.

"A shadow?", Geiz exclaimed.

The "shadow" flew northwest from their current position. Taki, Sougo, and Geiz rode on their Ride Strikers as they followed the soaring silhouette in the sky all the way into the rooftop a skyscraper building.

* * *

As they entered the building and climbed their way into the rooftop, it seems that the silhouette in the sky is revealed to be a blue-bodied dragon. Unlike dragons in works of fiction, this one appears to be the size of a car in some ways.

"A dragon?", Taki exclaimed.

"Oh, shit! Humans!", the ancient dragon Gurenryu spoke, looking surprised.

"It can talk!", Sougo was surprised that the dragon talked.

Gurenryu spoke rudely, "Yeah, so what? You got a problem with that, you pint-sized shrimp?!" In response, Gurenryu spits a fireball from its mouth, to which Taki, Geiz, and Sougo dodged. "Kiss my ass, bitches! Gehehehehehe!", he taunted before escaping.

"Ngh... It escaped!", Taki pulls out her Taki Miridewatch and the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch as she now equips Elysium's Zikuu-Driver. She runs and prepares to jump off the building, "Henshin!"

As Taki jumped, she transforms into Kamen Rider Taki Supreme Type. Using the dragonfly wings on her back called the Yanmar Flyers, Taki flew as she chases Gurenryu into the sky.

Meanwhile, Geiz now transforms into Revive Shippu and decides to jump off the building. But before that, he asks Sougo to use either Fourze Armor or OOO Armor to leap from the building. Instead, Sougo takes the elevator. And by the time he catches up to Geiz on the ground; he curses him.

"Pussy.", Geiz facepalmed. "I said use Fourze Armor or OOO Armor so you can jump and fly."

* * *

Taki Supreme Type continued searching for the target in the sky. And Gurenryu was nowhere in sight. Until...

Something twinkled above as it's descending right towards Taki. And it's revealed to be Gurenryu! The ancient dragon tackles the demon huntress with insane speed descending back on the ground.

Despite the impact, Taki still managed to hold on. Zi-O II and Geiz Revive caught up to her. The dragon's power is not to be trifled with, proving it poses a more dangerous threat compared to the recent Another Riders.

Revive Shippu attempts to confound Gurenryu with speed, but instead, Gurenryu swung his mighty tail that launches Geiz towards a nearby car.

Sougo then used Zi-O II's clairvoyance powers, he saw Gurenryu transforming into a bipedal, humanoid form.

That being said, Gurenryu begins to transform...

*_**Gurenryu: Ryukishi Henkei! **__(Dragon Knight Transformation)_*

The ancient dragon began to stand on his two rear legs, and causing the legs to expand into human-shaped legs and feet. His tail was disengaged from the main body. Gurenryu's dragon head removed itself from his neck, which in turn split into two, forming the arms. The front legs became his shoulder armor. And then, Gurenryu gains a humanoid head.

"It can transform too?!", Geiz exclaimed.

Taki readied the Soul Calibur Heisaber and Sougo dual-wielding the Saikyou Girade and Zikan Girade. Geiz then changes from Revive Shippu to Revive Gouretsu. The Riders charge at Gurenryu in his humanoid form. Unfortunately, for them, none of their attacks budge against the dragon. Gurenryu effortlessly dispatched the Riders as if they were mere houseflies.

Taki, Sougo, and Geiz were forced out of their Rider forms after being manhandled by Gurenryu. The dragon transforms back to his quadruped dragon form...

*_**Gurenryu: Majinryuu Henkei! **__(Demon Dragon Transformation)_*

The ancient dragon once again escapes, and from above. It somehow displays the ability to open a gateway to the time stream. Gurenryu had something in mind other than goading the Riders to chase it across time.

Woz, Natsu, Fubuki and Goro caught up to the three...

"My demon king, are you hurt?", asked Woz.

"I'm okay.", Sougo replied. "That's strange... How did a dragon like that can ever adapt a humanoid form?"

"Who knows.", Taki sighed.

"Just what is that dragon after?", Goro asked.

To which Geiz answers, "That's what we want to find out. He's really goading us to chase him across time."

That being said, Taki, Geiz, Sougo, and Woz summoned their Time Mazines. This is the first time the original Woz used White Woz's Time Mazine, given the fact that White Woz arrived into the present using his own Time Mazine. Given that Black Woz managed to covet the Kamen Rider Woz powers from his white counterpart, meaning, he can use his Time Mazine for that matter.

*_**Time Mazine!**_*

In Taki's Time Mazine, Fubuki, Goro, and Natsu tagged along with the demon huntress.

"**Time displacement system, activate!**", the Time Mazine pilots set their destination as they begin their hunt for the dragon.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Gurenryu continues to leave a trail for the Kamen Riders as they chase him all the way into the past. And somehow made his way into 1591, where he attacks the Fu-Ma Ninja clan's village; prompting the alternate Taki to make contact with her original counterpart and her allies._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __97: __**A.D. 2019: Dragon's Rage**_

**NOTE: **The next episode will feature the return of Another Taki.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_12 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **17 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 2 (Kabuto, Den-O)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **75%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Things you might need to know about Gurenryu:

\- **Voiced by:** Shunsuke Takeuchi (Japanese; he is the voice of Ryoken Kogami/Revolver in _Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS_), Garrett Hunter (English; he is best known for the voice of Adam Taurus in the web animation series, _RWBY_ from Season 2 to 6.)

\- In his Majinryu Mode (dragon form), Gurenryu's apperance is based on the Dragon-type Pokemon Salamence. The only main difference is that it's got some armor on the neck, chest, and on the legs; to make it resemble Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. And, like Imperialdramon who has to change from Dragon to Fighter Mode, Gurenryu's humanoid form is the Ryukishi Mode.

\- Speaking of Pokemon, Gurenryu will escape after he defeats his opponent, prompting Taki and the Riders to chase it across time. This is a reference to Roaming Pokemon, in that you need to use moves like Mean Look or Block to prevent it from escaping. Gurenryu, however, must be encountered in the _sky_ instead of land.

\- The head Gurenryu's humanoid form is based on Optimus Prime's head from the Transformers movies.

\- The idea that Gurenryu must be encountered in the sky reminded me of _Final Fantasy VI_ once you are now in the World of Ruin and obtained the Falcon airship; you will end up encountering a powerful boss in the overworld: **Deathgaze**, who will likewise escape in mid-battle; though you can defeat it when encountering the second time around and beyond; once beaten, it gives you the Bahamut magicite. Then again, the Deathgaze encounter reminded me of the Roaming encounters in the Pokemon games.

I also thought about giving Azwel a three-dimensional characterization. From this point on, while Azwel still has fanatical love for humanity and his motivation to become its messianic figure; his actions are also added with sympathetic light. This is because that the reason why Azwel wants to save the human race is that he has grew tired of witnessing oppression, violence, depravity, poverty, corruption long before even the Evil Seed began. Though in the game, he is an irredeemable psycho to begin with. Here in the story, expect any sympathetic moments beneath his pomposity and grandiosity.


	17. AD 2019: Dragon's Rage

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****17: ****A.D. 2019: Dragon's Rage **[2019年：ドラゴンの怒り/_Nisen-jūkyu: Doragon no ikari_] **[Episode 097]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of graphic violence, blood, language, and character death. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

When Taki, Geiz, and Sougo encountered the all-powerful ancient dragon Gurenryu, the latter used his ability to change into a bipedal humanoid form, singlehandedly defeating them without breaking a sweat, and subsequently escapes. When Goro, Natsu, Fubuki, and Black Woz caught up to them. They are prompted to chase Gurenryu across time, as the dragon has the ability to time travel.

On board in their Time Mazines, the four mechas split up and scout across different timelines to hunt down Gurenryu. Gurenryu must be dropped to the ground in order to battle it.

Geiz's Time Mazine went to 1583, two months prior to the Evil Seed, Sougo went to 1586. Taki (accompanied by Fubuki, Goro, and Natsu) and Woz choose 1591 as their destination.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1591****  
**(1591年)

Fu-Ma ninja clan village, Oumi Province.

The ancient dragon Gurenryu has the audacity to attack the Fu-Ma clan's village. While in his quadruped form, the dragon razed buildings with devastating fireballs he expelled from his mouth. Whenever Gurenryu is in this form, it shows how savage and vicious he really is, enjoying every second in destroying everything in its path.

The other Fu-Ma ninjas quickly make their counterattack. The Urabe's leader, Shuki leads the offensive forces. Archers unleashed flaming arrows on the attacking dragon. However, the defensive forces are in the receiving end of getting sliced in half with Gurenryu charging on his attackers, using the white edges on his wings as blades. The Fu-Ma archers were cleaved in half in the most gruesome way possible.

"What is this monster?!", said Shuki.

As the clan almost lost hope, the Taki of this timeline emerges.

"A dragon?", said Another Taki.

As Gurenryu continues causing destruction, he notices the presence of Taki; albeit different from the one he last encountered.

"Well, if it isn't the sweet cheeks with those huge, jiggling racks!", the dragon made no bones making a remark of a woman's suggestive appearance.

"How dare you invade the Fu-Ma clan's territory!", Another Taki gripped onto Rekki-Maru's handle. "Prepare yourself, evil dragon!"

Gurenryu lands on the ground and transforms into his bipedal form...

*_**Gurenryu: Ryukishi Henkei!**_*

The ancient dragon began to stand on his two rear legs, and causing the legs to expand into human-shaped legs and feet. His tail was disengaged from the main body. Gurenryu's dragon head removed itself from his neck, which in turn split into two, forming the arms. The front legs became his shoulder armor. And then, Gurenryu gains a humanoid head.

Now in his Ryukishi Mode, Gurenryu's tail transforms into a weapon: the Guren Strike Sword; a zweihander that can be wielded with two hands. Though, Gurenryu prefers to wield it with one hand, as either of his arms can turn into an arm cannon. In his bipedal form, Gurenryu is cool-headed and is in control of his power, becoming restraint than downright violent as a result. But, the dragon's raw power is so strong beyond compare, he is often seen as a god of destruction.

(Another) Taki clashed with Gurenryu Ryukishi Form, even after invoking Mekki-Maru to its full potential, Gurenryu was proven to be too much for her. Given that Gurenryu's arms can also transform into an arm cannon and fire positron lasers.

Just as Another Taki is about to face death, she is saved by Kamen Riders Taki Supreme Type and Woz Ginga Finally. Woz Ginga used the gravitational force of 10,000 black holes to restrain Gurenryu before breaking free seconds later.

"Is there more to that dragon than just brute strength?", Woz shook his head the moment Gurenryu broke free from the gravitational force.

Gurenryu stood up, "I didn't know you knuckleheads would tail me all the fucking way here! Just give me some time out and let's settle this sometime later!"

*_**Gurenryu: Majinryu Henkei!**_*

Gurenryu transforms back to his quadruped form and fled, living to fight another day.

And the prime Taki knew this that Gurenryu would randomly target anything across time. And choosing a ninja village would be dumb idea. The ancient dragon would do anything to do such unnecessary cruelty just for the fun of it.

The other Fu-Ma ninjas noticed the presence of the prime Taki besides the new timeline Taki.

"Why is there another Taki?", Shuki noticed.

The original Taki replied, "I am actually from a different timeline than this era. Or, should I say an alternate version of this Taki."

"I see."

Later, Sougo, Geiz, along with Goro, Natsu, and Fubuki caught up with Taki and Woz. The original likewise explained that they are chasing that dragon that attacked the village.

The original Taki explained that their encounter with the dragon was a rocky start; since they have no complete whereabouts or origins of Gurenryu since this was just an initial encounter. And based on that initial encounter earlier, Gurenryu is a dangerous force regardless of any forms assumed.

"So you've fought that dragon in your time too?", Another Taki asked.

The original replied, "Yes. And we are ill-prepared to have battled this monstrosity. Despite his size is but a mere equivalent of a car or two; its brute strength coupled with its cruelty makes that creature all the more terrifying. And I have a feeling it will come back to bare its fangs on this village again."

Gurenryu will most likely come back to ravage the Fu-Ma clan village. That means, all the ninjas in the village are going have to be on high alert and prepare themselves the moment the ancient dragon should seek to attack the village again.

The Fu-Ma clan decide to ask the Kamen Riders a favor, especially to the Taki of the present...

"Taki of the future, may you and your allies lend us assistance?", asked Shuki.

The prime Taki and the other Riders accept, knowing that this will give them the chance to draw Gurenryu out of hiding instead of chasing the dragon around the sky.

* * *

And so, the present Taki and her allies decide to spend the night in the village before the day defending it from the attacking ancient dragon.

When sunset comes to pass, the original Taki followed her new timeline counterpart around the village. While the rest of her allies stayed on the inn. Another Taki led her prime counterpart to Chie's house. The mere mention of Chie had rung a bell on the prime Taki's ears, that being her childhood friend in the clan.

Since she is an anomaly of the new timeline, the Chie of this timeline only recognizes Another Taki as her friend, though she is quick to befriend the prime Taki.

With Chie, she and Another Taki revealed that they are raising an infant child. The prime Taki knew something similar... In her old timeline, Chie was the foster mother of Natsu, and since then was the one who adopted her.

"What is the name of this child?", asked the original Taki.

To which Chie replied, "Natsu."

To make things even more shocking, it's revealed that there is also a Natsu existing in this timeline in the future. But, the story behind that is different than in the old timeline.

Another Taki revealed that she and the other clan members that they went on a mission on Izumo where they fought a powerful demon. And the prime Taki guessed it right as Arahabaki. Members of the Inobe and Urabe faction fought the demon, but it was too powerful, and one of the ninjas were possessed by the demon, singlehandedly slaughtering everyone, except for Shuki and Taki. The ninja who became Arahabaki's host was killed by Taki, until the demon would inhabit the child, that is until Taki had no other choice but to seal the demon inside the child.

Ever since that fateful day, Another Taki would end up the same pain her original counterpart did. She bore the guilt of unable to slay the demon that ended up in a child's body, considering that they could not bring themselves to kill a child.

"I didn't expect we're sharing the same history...", the present Taki to the conclusion.

To which the other Taki replied, "That's what we are. But... If something might happen to me. Can you look after her? You were in fact the teacher to your Natsu, after all."

"I'll try. Keep in mind, I am focused with other important things in the future."

The original accepts her counterpart's request if in case something might happen to her. Taki realizing that even she changed the history of her counterpart, that does not change the fact that their histories will be the same even after Soul Edge's destruction.

Another Taki continued, "Don't push yourself too hard. Remember that you yourself have people in the modern era to rely on."

Both Takis even though sharing the, if not entirely, same history. But, both of them will independently create their own future for those everyone around them. Another Taki was thankful to her counterpart for ending Toki's madness, even though it caused a time paradox.

"My friends in the modern era might be weird at worst, but they are truly reliable at best.", the original said.

* * *

The next morning...

The entire Fu-Ma clan villagers, ninjas, prepare themselves to defend the village from Gurenryu's attack. The Kamen Riders are already transformed - Taki assumed Genesis Type and borrowed the Hibiki and OOO Ridewatches from Sougo. Whereas Geiz assumes Revive Gouretsu, Sougo using the Zi-O II watch, and Woz using Futurering Kikai.

G7 Icarus XYZ and Grease Blizzard stood guard, with Natsu standing beside them.

"This is just like defending a castle.", Woz mused as he compares this whole scenario to defending a castle, befitting Sougo's ambition to be king. "Perhaps you could learn about this kind of battle, my demon king."

"Uh, hey. We're not fighting an army, Woz.", Sougo raised an eyebrow. "This is a freakin' dragon we're talking about! It can transform."

"That's enough!", Geiz telling the other two to cut the chatter.

Taki saw a twinkle from the sky, sensing that it is about to descend. "Here it comes...", she said; and from above, Gurenryu prepares to nosedive right towards the village.

The Akanetaka Shin is released by Fubuki, as it transforms into its Disk Animal form, followed by the Taka Watchroid and Kodama Suika Arms standing guard.

"Well, seems that they know that I'm comin' back.", Gurenryu spoke as he makes a descent at a fast speed. "Let's crash this party! Yeehaw!"

Taki equipped the Hibiki Ridewatch onto her Beyondriver, and thus gave her the Ongekibou Rekka. With it, she charged the clubs with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon. She shoots fireballs at the target who is close to descending.

However, Gurenryu dodges the fireballs by barrel rolling each at them, and the moment he goes near ground, he ascends again before he makes another dive.

G7 Icarus XYZ spreads his EX-Icarus Wings from his arms as he makes his attempt to bring the ancient dragon down to the ground. But, to his shock, Gurenryu has an insane reaction speed. The instant that he knew Goro was getting close to him, he transforms.

*_**Gurenryu: Ryukishi Henkei!**_*

The dragon changes to his bipedal humanoid form and sends Goro back down to the village grounds. Gurenryu makes a three-point landing, where he is confronted by an angry mob of Fu-Ma clan villagers and ninjas.

The archers open fire, followed by Kamen Riders Zi-O II and Geiz Revive. Woz then takes out the Ginga Miridewatch, to which he selects the "Wakusei" (Planet) Mode. He equips the watch into his Beyondriver and closed the lever...

*_**Touei! Finally Time! Sui-kin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai! **__(Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune!) __**Uchu nya konna ni arunkai! **__(So many in space!)__** Wakuwaku Wakusei! **__(Exciting planet!) __**Ginga Wakusei!**_*

Woz now dons the Woz Ginga armor and cape, with the only main difference to his other forms being that the orb on his forehead now represents the likeness of the planet Saturn, and the katakana for "Wakusei" (ワクセイ) branded on his visor.

Ginga Wakusei conjured a ring-blade that resembled the ring surrounding Saturn and used them as a weapon while going on against Gurenryu, who used his Guren Strike Sword as his primary melee weapon.

With the OOO Ridewatch equipped on her Beyondriver, Taki manifests Kamen Rider OOO's Tora Claws on both arms and charges at Gurenryu.

Despite everything the Riders, Natsu, and Another Taki can throw at on the ancient dragon, Gurenryu's brute strength easily pushed them to a corner. Not even Revive Gouretsu can stand up against this ancient dragon. Even Natsu tapping into Arahabaki's powers wasn't enough to put this monstrous creature down.

"It's too powerful!", Another Taki couldn't grasp how powerful this monster she and her counterpart are fighting.

"What terrifying power...", Fubuki added.

To which Gurenryu speaks, "I'm an ancient dragon, that's what! You are all shitty human beings who can't compare to my power!" His foul mouthed personality even matches his viciousness to a fault. Since he is in his humanoid form, Gurenryu transformed activated his arm cannons on both arms and fired a powerful positron laser blast at both Takis, Goro, and Fubuki, powerful enough to force the three Riders out of their transformation.

"Taki-san!", Sougo shouted as he, Geiz, Natsu, and Woz charge at Gurenryu.

Woz Ginga Wakusei then opened and closed his Beyondriver as he summoned energy planets. Which then diffuse into small asteroids.

*_**Finally Beyond the Time! Sui-kin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai **__(Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune) __**Explosion!**_*

Just as Woz Ginga is about to bring the asteroids down at Gurenryu, the ancient dragon used his wings as improvised shield to redirect the asteroids back to Woz, which then also hits Natsu, Zi-O II and Geiz Revive Gouretsu.

Not satisfied after having defeated every Fu-Ma ninja and the Kamen Riders, Gurenryu then transforms his arm cannon from his right arm and charges a positron laser. He aims his arm cannon right towards a defenseless Natsu.

Seeing this, the prime Taki struggles to stand before Natsu could be killed.

Taki bellowed, "**NATSU!**" as she struggles to run right towards her beloved student. When Taki does reach Natsu, and realizes that she could die from the positron laser blast, she looked away. When the light from the blast faded, Taki thought her life nearly flashing right before her very eyes.

But instead, her counterpart took the bullet. Another Taki collapses, mortally wounded. Prime Taki caught her counterpart in her arms.

Meanwhile, Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz managed to stand up and resume counterattack.

The original Taki's eyes became teary as her counterpart is dying.

"Why did you...", asked the prime Taki.

To which Another Taki replied, "I'm sorry... I know...that this would...happen. I know what it's like that two of us can exist in different eras. But... It would be better that there should be only one Taki that exist in those timelines." Another Taki is surrounded by a white aura as she slowly dissolving into motes. Despite this, she decides to merge herself with the original so that Taki can now exist in the new timeline. "From this point on, you and I will become one. So, you can exist in this time and return to the village if you need to."

The other Taki died on her original counterpart's arms, as she fades away. Her body turns into particles of light that merges with the original Taki. As a result, Taki is no longer an anomaly to the main timeline of her world with the successful merger of the two Takis. Which means, the people she has encountered in the new timeline now have memories of her.

"The other Taki became one with the original...", Geiz looked when he discovered Another Taki has died and merged with the original.

Taki's eyes were at first crying, until she opens her eyes letting out a deathly glare with her fury restrained by tranquility.

Taki now takes out her Taki Miridewatch and the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch, upon activation of the two watches, Elysium's Zikuu-Driver materializes on her waist. And by equipping the watches, unlocking and spinning the Zikuu-Driver, Taki now transforms into blue-bodied wielder of the spirit sword, Taki Supreme Type.

*_**Supreme Time! Aratana no Rekishi no Stage! Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

*_**Soul Calibur Heisaber!**_*

The Soul Calibur Heisaber is then summoned. In the middle of fighting Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz. Gurenryu senses the presence of Soul Calibur in its Heisaber form.

"So, you're Soul Calibur's current wielder...", Gurenryu takes his attention on Taki Supreme Type. "Let's see if you're good with it!"

Taki Supreme Type and Gurenryu clashed blades; and thanks to merging of her counterpart, Taki gains a heroic second wind to stand against the ancient dragon.

*_**Finish Time! Come on, Accel!**_*

The Soul Calibur Ridewatch is plugged into the Soul Calibur Heisaber's Ridewatch Base, followed by Taki rotating the weapon's roulette, selecting 2009: Kamen Rider Accel.

*_**Soul Calibur Supreme: Accel! Extreme Time Attack!**_*

Taki then executes a series of multiple slashes in a row similar to how Accel Trial executed his Machine Gun Slash. Each time Taki delivered the slashing attack at Gurenryu leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a "T", before landing a powerful slash that pushed the dragon back. The finisher ends with Taki muttering Terui Ryu's words, "Despair is your goal!"

Though Gurenryu manages to withstand Taki Supreme Type's finisher, Zi-O takes out the Zi-O Trinity watch as Geiz and Woz prepare themselves for the fusion. With the Zi-O and Zi-O Trinity watches equipped on the Zikuu-Driver, Sougo spins his belt. Within moments, Geiz and Woz are transformed into actual wristwatches to fuse into Zi-O.

*_**Trinity Time! Mitsu no Chikara! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Tri~ni~ty~! TRINITY!**_*

Both Taki and Zi-O Trinity activate their finishers from their belts...

*_**Un! Deux! Trois! Saidai no Chikara Tokihanatte! **__(Unleash the maximum power!)_* / *_**Finish Time! Zi-O! Geiz! Woz!**_*

The instant both Riders spun their Zikuu-Drivers...

*_**Supreme Beyond the Time!**_*

Taki Supreme Type invokes hand seals as she creates a blue fireball to be thrown at Gurenryu. When the fireball hits, it turns into a "kick" character written in hirigana that paralyzes the dragon. Taki then flew up high...

*_**Trinity Time Break! Burst! Explosion!**_*

Zi-O Trinity jumped afterwards, reaching Taki's side. Both Kamen Riders execute their flying kicks diving right towards Gurenryu. With manifestations of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz doing their Rider Kick poses right behind Zi-O Trinity as the two Kamen Riders defeat Gurenryu with their final attacks, resulting an explosion.

Even after they have defeated Gurenryu, the dragon just transforms into his quadruped form and once again live to fight another day.

* * *

Following the aftermath of the battle...

Due to Another Taki now merging with her original counterpart, this means Taki can now exist in the new timeline. Chie and Shuki asked if when will Taki return, Taki's response...

"I will return. But, I have other important things in the present to tend to. I won't break my promise to my counterpart long before her death."

"Okay. Take care.", said Chie. "God speed, Taki."

Taki and her allies went into their Time Mazines and head back to 2019.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

After returning to the present, Taki went on her own looking at the ocean to clear herself of doubt, an advice she took from Jin Keisuke. Now that her counterpart merged with her, Taki felt of how much burden is she going to shoulder from here on out.

Goro and Geiz caught up to her by the time sunset passed.

"Are you going to be alright, Taki?", asked Goro.

The demon huntress replied, "It's okay. I got the gist of what my counterpart said. It seems that I am no longer an anomaly of the new timeline, at least one Taki is enough to exist in both the past and present. Despite that, I am comfortable staying in the present. Even though I can return to the village whatever I want. This era is now my home. And yet, there is still an unforeseen future awaiting before us..."

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_After hearing the revelation that Swartz and Tsukuyomi were siblings, Taki and Fubuki brought the latter to Azwel as he observed her time manipulation powers. While recollecting his past association with the Aval Organization, he also informed them that after Zi-O Trinity destroyed the giant meteor during the Another Kabuto incident, leftovers of the meteorite fell on Earth and emerging from them are extraterrestrial lifeforms that bear the likeness of three grasshopper-themed Riders, one of them being Another Shin; an alien copy of Kamen Rider Shin._

_Meanwhile, it's revealed that Gurenryu is seeking both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, with the intent of destroying both swords. He starts this mission by confronting Nightmare..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __98: __**A.D. 1583: The Savior's Humble Beginnings**_

**NOTE: **The next episode will adapt Azwel's Soul Chronicle in the game plus paying tribute to the first post-Showa Rider movie, _Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_12 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **17 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 2 (Kabuto, Den-O)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **75%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

My thoughts for this week's episode of Zi-O was nothing short more but a wham episode through the revelation being Swartz and Tsukuyomi are actually siblings as to Fubuki and Ray. This makes it even more coincidental that Swartz and Ray were Time Jackers, though the latter went rogue. Unlike Ray however, what keeps Swartz from being the same level of evil as her is that he's willing to return the Ridewatches stolen by Another Kabuto (the Fourze and Ginga watches) to Tsukuyomi even if it means to prevent Tsukasa from knowing too much.

This is the first time a Soulcalibur VI character dies in the second season: Another Taki.

\- Though Another Taki ends up merging with the original (along with her memories), this means the present Taki can now exist in the new timeline. However, this doesn't yet give her abilities similar to Singularity Points (i.e., to be immune to the changes to her past).

\- Another Taki's death parallels to that of White Woz in ch 77 in the first book. Both take the fatal blow meant for one of the main characters (the original Taki and Geiz, respectively). The only main difference being that Another Taki ends up merging with her original counterpart, thus Taki gains the memories and the other abilities of the other. This also allows Taki to exist in the new timeline in place of her counterpart.

Keeping with Gurenryu's comparisons to Imperialdramon, Gurenryu's Ryukishi Mode also fired positron laser from his arm cannons, as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode fired his positron laser from his forearm cannon.

Taki equipping the Tora Claws via OOO Ridewatch while fighting Gurenryu brings to mind the "Tiger vs Dragon" concept common in East Asian cultures. The OOO Ridewatch usage could be a representation of Latorartar Combo, which it also used the Tora Medal, while Gurenryu being a dragon is self-explanatory; the only main difference that he's based on a European dragon than an Asian dragon.

Woz in Ginga Wakusei Form is able to conjure a ring-blade that is shaped like the ring surrounding the planet Saturn; which somehow allowed him to use a variation of Tira's fighting style.


	18. AD 1583: The Savior's Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**A MUST read before proceeding to the chapter:** In addition to adapting Azwel's character episode from the game, this chapter also doubles as a tribute to one of the 90's post-Showa trilogy film, _Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue_, which is best known for the overly dark, gritty, and realistically graphic violence that made _Kamen Rider Amazon_ look tame (and other spin-offs such as the reboot films, _The First_ and _The Next_, and even _Amazons_) in comparison. Expect even more graphic and disturbing content throughout this chapter. If you find a scene here that's definitely uncomfortable to read, you can skip that scene. Refer to the viewer discretion below.

* * *

**Ep. 0****18: ****A.D. 1583: The Savior's Humble Beginnings**[1583年：救世主の謙虚な始まり/_Sengo-hachijūsan: Kyūseishu no kenkyona hajimari_] **[Episode 098]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood, graphic violence, gun violence, mass murder, decapitation, dismemberment, body horror, and disturbing imagery. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Somewhere in a U.S. Military Vehicle disposal yard southwest of Kandahar, Afghanistan...

**5:21 A.M.**

Nightmare, the Azure Knight, takes his bloodlust to a whole new level, when he traversed through the Middle East. The Time Jackers came up with the idea to bring the Azure Knight to a war-torn land to satiate Soul Edge's thirst for souls.

Sitting on top of the wreckage of an C-130 plane, Heure overlooks Nightmare's progress. Swartz finds the scene exquisite. Despite that Heure and Ora revived Nightmare to kill Swartz for the deception over masterminding Sougo's path to kingship. Swartz and Nightmare are at odds with each other in a vitriolic manner; let alone Swartz ignoring the Azure Knight's opinion.

Nightmare continues to leave tons of body counts, taking his unholy wrath on Taliban insurgents unfortunate enough to be in his path. The fatalities Nightmare inflicts involve cleaving his victims in half, beheading one victim another with his mighty sword, and even skin his victims alive.

Even American military who stumble into the ensuing chaos aren't safe either. Even when they unload their assault rifles and machine guns at Nightmare, the bullets didn't do a thing at this monstrosity. Given that Nightmare is revived as an undead.

"Even the U.S. military are unlucky enough to become the Azure Knight's prey!", Swartz grinned while he and Heure observe the ensuing bloodshed.

From the sky, Gurenryu in his quadrupedal dragon form observes Nightmare's increasing body counts, and by the look of the sword he's wielding, the dragon recognized it as Soul Edge.

"So, that walking tin can is Nightmare?", Gurenryu spoke. "And the Soul Edge in his hand... Apparently, it looks incomplete. Oh, well..."

It's revealed that Gurenryu has a mission: to destroy both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. He has indeed saw the Soul Calibur in Taki's person in Ridewatch form, which she uses to transform into Supreme Type. However, his encounter with Taki indicates that she's powerful enough and worthy enough to be the chosen wielder of the spirit sword. He didn't mind losing to the demon huntress, is that he finds her an interesting person. Despite that, Gurenryu is dead set in putting down Nightmare and Soul Edge.

As Nightmare is surrounded by more Taliban insurgents attempting to gun him down, Gurenryu descends from the sky onto the kill zone, having transformed into his Ryukishi Mode.

"So you're Nightmare, huh?", Gurenryu confronts the Azure Knight with a smug tone. "You think that giant-ass sword you're holding could stand up to me?"

Angered, Nightmare snarled, "You dare insult ME?!"

"You don't scare me, asshole.", Gurenryu continues badmouthing the dark knight.

Gurenryu proves it given that easily dwarfs Nightmare due to him standing 7 foot 6 tall (approximately 228.6 centimeters), while Nightmare is almost 5 foot 10 (178cm). Gurenryu's brutality and sadism is enough to rival the Azure Knight's viciousness, justifying the fact that he is an ancient dragon.

The Infinite Emperor Dragon demonstrates this unbridled cruelty as he disengaged the Guren Wings on his back. The wings combine into a crescent-shaped giant boomerang.

"**Guren Boomerang!**", Gurenryu calls out his killing technique before he hurls the boomerang, "**Hissatsu! Shinryu Setsuzan! **(Divine Dragon Splitter!)"

Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode throws the Guren Boomerang. Instead of being directed to Nightmare, the boomerang curve and arc right towards every Taliban insurgents on the scene, The white edges of the Guren Boomerang slices anyone in half unfortunate enough to be in its path, leaving more trails of blood and carnage. And the victims in question are actually Middle Eastern insurgents. Gurenryu couldn't care less about anyone he kills, all just for the amusement of it.

"What the hell man! Killing people that not even caring at all?! That's super messed up!", Heure comments how Gurenryu ruthlessly slaughtered a number of Taliban gunmen.

To which Swartz replies dismissively, "I care not for your opinion. Come on, let's just leave him here."

The Guren Boomerang is disengaged back into the Guren Wings and are once again positioned on Gurenryu's back. The ancient dragon in his humanoid form takes out his Guren Strike Sword, challenging Nightmare to a fight.

"Come at me.", Gurenryu taunts Nightmare.

The two titans begin their clash...

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan...

**9:33 A.M.**

In the Izumi mansion, Woz brought Tsukuyomi with him as they visit Taki and Fubuki. As Goro and Reiji are busy with work, Anzu went out for another for her gravure photoshoot, Aizawa went to the gym, and Natsu attended cram school to remedy her problem with advanced mathematics, .

Since it's only there are only four people in the mansion, it is safe for Woz to reveal to the mother and daughter duo of their recent situation.

And that's when Tsukuyomi reveals to Taki and Fubuki that Swartz is her brother.

"Swartz...is your brother?", Taki's eyes widened in surprise of the twisting revelation.

Woz added, "As just I have thought... I was very suspicious of what Swartz said about him and Tsukuyomi-kun being the no different than each other. This makes even more sense that they have inherent time manipulation powers. The reason I brought Tsukuyomi-kun without my demon king and Geiz-kun knowing is that I don't want my king to know that he's being manipulated by Swartz."

"Damn, Time Jackers...", Fubuki muttered. "I didn't know Swartz and Ray have something in common."

The recordkeeper continued, "That's where the similarities end. In fact, he willingly returned the Fourze and Ginga watches back before destroying the meteorite."

The fact that Swartz and Tsukuyomi are revealed to be siblings and at the same time, have inherent time manipulation powers is just the tip of the iceberg in the path to finding Tsukuyomi's lost memories. Still, even though she went into 2058 with Kadoya Tsukasa to find out the truth; Swartz prevents Tsukasa from knowing too much when the child Tsukuyomi froze time. And at the same time, she and Tsukasa were thrown out of the house before Swartz asked Tsukuyomi to give the Fourze and Ginga watches back to Sougo and Woz.

Fubuki is even rattled upon the revelation. Given the fact that she and Tsukuyomi have siblings that are actually Time Jackers. Unlike Ray though, Swartz may have mitigating qualities to his villainous acts, let alone showing fear of a bigger threat than the Another Riders and Time Jackers themselves.

Within moments, a knock from the door is heard. When Taki answered, the visitor is revealed to be none other than Azwel.

"You.", Taki said, letting out a cold glare on the sorcerer.

The other three caught up and as if they have something against Azwel.

"Now, now... There's no need to respond with unnecessary violence.", Azwel replied.

Despite his morally-questionable goals to save the human race, Azwel shows enough decency to interact with the Riders and their allies. Azwel visiting Taki and her allies apparently concerns him about Swartz and Tsukuyomi's time manipulation powers.

That's when the scholar learns of Swartz and Tsukuyomi's familial connection, given that the two are on the opposing sides of the conflict. In addition, Azwel also learns the difference between Swartz and Tsukuyomi's time freezing powers is that it makes exception to allies, allowing them to stay out of harm's way.

Additionally, apart from the fact Swartz is the only one who can give people the power to control time. The fact that Azwel once brainwashed Swartz into serving him he also forced him to give him those powers. This allows him to manipulate time for his own purpose.

Azwel also came to the conclusion that each time Tsukuyomi used her time powers, the more she will regain her lost memories.

"Each time you use your ability to bend time to your control, the faster that your lost memories will resurface.", the scholar said. "And speaking of Swartz, you were _this _close to find out everything. But, alas... You were prevented from going further. For that scum has the audacity to silence anyone for digging too deep. Kadoya Tsukasa must have learned that the hard way, no? Don't fret, your memories will eventually come back to you."

Using his own time manipulation powers, Azwel stops time and teleports Taki, Fubuki, Woz, and Tsukuyomi to his secret base. The entirety of his headquarters is between that of a Renaissance-style library and a modern science laboratory; befitting that Azwel is a gifted scholar and a genius.

By the time Azwel returns the flow of time back to normal, Taki and company find themselves inside of his secret base.

"Welcome to my humble home.", the scholar expresses hospitality to his guests. "It took a whole month for me to build my safehouse to fit my taste for Renaissance-style designs along with the futuristic technology of this era! This era is filled with abundance of technology innovated by humans!"

"And I thought it this was supposed to be some kind of a supervillain lair.", Woz sighed awkwardly.

"I couldn't agree more.", Fubuki nodded.

Azwel explains why he brought Taki and company to his safehouse is that he decides to reveal to them his past association with the Aval Organization, something that Taki was aware of earlier when she traveled back to 1583 in Europe and encountered a Nordic warrior who had a personal beef on the scholar.

"Dear Taki, did you remember that the cursed sword was the one behind the Evil Seed?", Azwel continued. "That is one of my hypothesis when I first saw that pillar of light that struck the heavens in 1583. Soul Edge... It is the yin to the yang to the spirit sword, Soul Calibur - the symbol of the Aval Organization. I assume that you were chosen by Zasalamel as the wielder of the spirit sword he had sealed it in a Ridewatch."

"Albeit unwillingly...", Taki answered. "The spirit sword responded to me in the final showdown against Black Huntress during the climax of the Great Malfested War. Since then, I am able to master its power without giving in to the corrupting influence of the sword."

Azwel also brought out the myth about the dark soul inhabiting the spirit sword, "I see... That means the tale about the corrupting influence within Soul Calibur is actually true. It's because when it was created, the Hero King desired more power to combat the cursed sword. In that he was unable to complete the sword at the time of his death. Let that sink in for a moment.", before continuing on about the wavelengths of the cursed sword, "The fragment of the evil weapon emitted a wavelength similar to the one from that pillar of light. Furthermore, those filthy miscreants that you people call Malfested who deplore the human race emit the same wavelength as the cursed sword."

("_How does he know everything about the Soul swords?_"), Taki voiced her thoughts to herself.

"And the one that you mentioned about the corrupting influence within the spirit sword is that the sword itself was created from a purified fragment of Soul Edge.", Azwel also deduced how the spirit sword came to be. "Legend has it, the Hero King had an indomitable will to resist the cursed sword. Following the aftermath of losing his beloved offspring, he took a shard of the cursed sword and created a weapon designed to be its antithesis - Soul Calibur."

Azwel also elaborated how he created his two gauntlets that housed shards of the two Soul swords. It dated back during in his time as a high-ranking member of the Aval Organization. Even though at that time, he was being observed.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1583****  
**(1583年)

(**NOTE: **The _italicized_ text is indicated that everything is read under Azwel's viewpoint.)

_How I created this device goes back to my time as a member of the Twelve, a high-ranking group within Aval Organization. At the same time, they sent an Observer to monitor my every move... Which is considered very annoying to my part._

_It was no mere glove. It is fitted with replicated fragments of the cursed and spirit swords that utilizes their wavelengths to unleash a power capable of annihilating those fiends!_

_But the version of my gauntlets were a prototype. It gains the ability to absorb energy from the Astral Fissure...only for a short while._

_When I elaborated to the observer about this device carrying the shards of both cursed and spirit swords, he had a look of surprise on his face._

_I assured to him, "Fear not. As I stated, I'm using but replicas of the cursed and spirit swords. I have not violated the organization's cause as espoused by the oath: __**"Death to outsiders, they who reject humanity, and to those who wreak havoc with their power."**__"_

_And the first I tested its power, I have captured an Outsider for this very purpose. I have made short work of the test subject. However, more power is needed to produce the key._

_And, this key being my plan to save the human race, of course!_

_In time, this glove will produce it. But, that moment isn't that right time. And at that point, I am still in the process of increasing its output._

_Ideally, this could create a wavelength close to that of the Evil Seed. But, using fiends like those as cannon fodder doesn't generate enough power..._

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

With Azwel finishing his flashback, he also revealed why he came here to the present and restarted his plans with a more different approach.

"You see... The reason I come to this era by time travel is that the future is filled with abundance of technology. With that in mind, I could put an improvement with my plan to save humanity. If only I can create an even more enhanced version of my Palindrome putting both shards of the two Soul swords in one... I could create a powerful wavelength combining two energies with just a snap of a finger."

Azwel thought about creating an improved version of his bipolar pulse-enhancement device. But, it will take some effort and time. And Azwel know that he can, for he believes that humans can be saved from destroying themselves.

Elsewhere...

In a meteorite crash site... This meteorite was a remnant of the colossal meteorite that Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz destroyed three days ago.

From the inside of the meteorite, a team of scientists excavate and looked deeper inside within. They discovered a complex biotic matter in the form of a green slime. This slime appears to be sentient in that it has to be contained before it could put anyone in danger.

The researchers took the sentient liquid for further research, the team was led by a scientist named **Josef Irustazamak**. Josef is a brilliant scientist best known for his knowledge in extraterrestrial biology.

However, there's a sinister side within Josef. Ever since his curiosity over that alien lifeform that his team found in the meteorite got the better of him, he discovered that this parasitic lifeform is a symbiotic being that can bond with a human host. When he freed the sentient liquid out of the incubator, the alien parasite merged with the scientist, transforming him into a humanoid grasshopper, which happens to be an Another Rider!

*_**Shin!**_*

And so this monstrosity is christened as Another Shin, an Another Rider based on **Kamen Rider Shin**.

The scientist could laugh madly as if he had gained godlike powers, "With this... I have discovered the plan to evolve the human race!"

Since then, Josef began engaging in illegal experimentation. First, he uses his own fellow researchers as test subjects. And by injecting them with Another Shin's grasshopper DNA, they turn into Grasshopper Mutants. He further continues this twisted engineering as he kidnaps innocent people, including children to advance his research.

Later, after Taki and company listened to Azwel's story of his beginnings with the Aval Organization. They are alarmed by the presence of attacking monsters. When they went to the city, they see grasshopper kaijin attacking innocent people. They are not actually Another Riders, but the one that writes "SHIN" on the left deltoid.

Just before Taki and Woz could transform, Azwel appears out of nowhere and observes the ensuing mayhem.

"These are not just ordinary monsters...", the scholar deduced. "It's like they've been turned into one...against their will. How unbearable!"

Azwel pointed out that the Grasshopper Mutants attacking people are actually victims of a twisted mad scientist who injected his guinea pigs with an alien grasshopper DNA just to use its power to evolve the human race.

Just what made Azwel be involved in this ensuing conflict?

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_A continuation of Azwel's beginnings in his path to become the Leader of Humanity._

_Meanwhile, Another Shin continues to kidnap a number of people for his great objective to evolve humans into human-grasshopper hybrids. But, standing in his way are the Kamen Riders!_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __99: __**A.D. 1583: When You Know Too Much...**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation of Azwel's Soul Chronicle in the game plus paying tribute to the first post-Showa Rider movie, _Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_12 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **20 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Den-O)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **75%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Things you might need to know about Another Shin:

\- His civilian identity: **Josef Irustamazak**. (Portrayed by: **Thane Camus**, who previously played Steve Bills in _Kamen Rider Ghost_). His name is basically Shin's surname (Kazamatsuri) spelled backwards.

\- Another Shin's identity being a scientist who exploits his powers as Another Shin as a key to evolve the human race makes him similar to Giichi Onizuka, who had his own agenda of producing Cyborg Soldiers as his end goal to rule the world as a god.

\- Like most Another Riders, Josef as Another Shin is the opposite to Shin Kazamatsuri. Shin was unwillingly turned into a Cyborg Soldier by the Institution of Super Science (ISS), which is in fact part of a mysterious syndicate who are mass-producing Cyborg Soldiers as weapons of war, Shin used his powers for justice and opposed the evil organization that turned him into the monster that he is now. Whereas Josef is a scientist with a Social Darwinist mindset who seeks to turn humans into Grasshopper Mutants as a means to evolve the human race. Furthermore, his personality makes him similar to the aforementioned Giichi Onizuka.

\- Another Shin's suit is basically a retooled Kamen Rider Shin suit, since Shin is the first Rider to lack not only a belt and a suit of armor as with most Riders, he is in fact an actual human-grasshopper hybrid. Though his eyes are white like Onizuka Rider. Additionally, Another Shin has four arms, just like the SIC version of Onizuka Rider. His name is branded on his left deltoid (the rear shoulder). Also, he is the first Another Rider to lack an indication of his year of creation, unlike the Another Riders created during an active Kamen Rider's origin (i.e., Build in 2017) and in the present (namely the Another Riders from Another Blade to Kabuto, and the Showa Another Riders except Another Shadow Moon). Since Another Shin is in fact an alien parasite that emerged from a meteorite.

Keeping with this chapter being a tribute to _Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue_, Another Shin's Grasshopper Mutants are analogous to the Cyborg Soldiers.

\- Each of the Grasshopper Mutants' suits are retooled from the Batta Yummy from _OOO_, the unnamed locust kaijin from _Gaim_, and the Anthopper Imagin from _Den-O_.


	19. AD 1583: When You Know Too Much

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****19: ****A.D. 1583: When You Know Too Much...**[1583年：いつが知りすぎる。。。/_Sengo-hachijūsan: Itsu ga shiri sugiru..._] **[Episode 099]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, body horror, language and murder. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Just before Taki and Woz could transform, Azwel appears out of nowhere and observes the ensuing mayhem caused by the Grasshopper Mutants and Another Shin.

"These are not just ordinary monsters...", the scholar deduced. "It's like they've been turned into one...against their will. How unbearable!"

Azwel pointed out that the Grasshopper Mutants attacking people are actually victims of a twisted mad scientist who injected his guinea pigs with an alien grasshopper DNA just to use its power to evolve the human race.

The Izumi siblings, Sougo and Geiz arrived on the scene. And they could not believe what they just saw.

"Jesus Mary Joseph... What the hell is going on?!", Goro had a look of dread on his face seeing an infestation of human-grasshopper hybrids attacking people.

Another Shin reveals himself, the Another Rider form turns into its liquefied state similar to an alien symbiote. Josef, who discovered the parasitic lifeform in the meteorite explains his true motives.

"As you can see. Since I discovered this alien lifeform inside that meteorite, I thought about studying its DNA and thought about using its genetic structure to evolve humanity even further. Observe! While these are merely flawed prototypes, in time I will make history for the good of mankind's ever-growing evolution!"

The Riders are strongly disapproving with Josef's idea of turning people into Grasshopper Mutants. Since these are byproducts of illegal human experimentation, a work of a crazed biologist who used alien DNA to turn humans into mutants. Azwel himself, who once experienced using Malfested as guinea pigs for his end goal, strongly disagrees with Josef/Another Shin.

"You fool. That's not the way of evolving humans! You're merely turning them into insectoid abominations using the genes of an extraterrestrial lifeform!", Azwel glared and raised his tone. "You're only making them suffer!"

Azwel himself eventually stomached the fact that humans can be disgusting creatures as what Oma Zi-O mentioned in their confrontation. And Josef himself is one such example that humans can be irredeemably despicable. The Kamen Riders themselves make no bones opposing Josef's goals. Azwel, likewise, backs the Riders' opposition.

"Oh... In that case, those who refused to agree with my desire for mankind's evolution are considered as weaklings needed to be disposed of!", Another Shin in its liquefied for manifests as it bonds with Josef, transforming him back to his Another Rider form.

*_**Shin!**_*

Unlike most Another Riders that needed to transform using an Another Watch, Another Shin is in fact an alien symbiote that needs a human host to bond to transform.

Sougo, Geiz, and Taki charge right towards the attacking Grasshopper Mutants as they transform into Zi-O II, Geiz Revive Gouretsu, and Taki Supreme Type, respectively. Followed by Woz, who used Futurering Shinobi; Fubuki transforming into Grease Blizzard, and the Izumi siblings who transform into Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor and Type-S Aqua, respectively.

Mayhem quickly erupts as Azwel engages Another Shin. And this is the first time the scholar has ever fought an Another Rider opposing him. Another Shin possessed grasshopper physiology abilities, right from their enhanced jumping height and kicking power plus a durable exoskeleton.

Azwel thoroughly analyzed it within his mind. Another Shin grants its human host extraordinary superhuman powers, to the point he just find himself being pushed to a corner.

To make things even more hairy, it seems that the Grasshopper Mutants have the ability to spread Another Shin's DNA to their victims by just biting them. And once it takes effect, the victims will instantly mutate into another Grasshopper Mutant.

"This is nuts!", Anzu exclaimed after seeing one of the Grasshopper Mutants bite a victim, turning them into another Grasshopper Mutant.

"This is worse compared to the Another Agito incident!", Woz added.

"I'm offended by this monstrosity!", Azwel finished.

Another Shin replies, "Soon, I will rule the world as a living god!"

"At this rate, we'll be overwhelmed if we can't rethink our strategy!", Taki is prompted to tell everyone to withdraw for now as the Grasshopper Mutants continue to multiply by injecting their victims with Another Shin's DNA.

That said, the Kamen Riders and Azwel are forced to retreat and rethink their strategy.

Josef mocks the Riders for running with their tail between their legs as he continues his reign of terror.

* * *

Back in the scrapyard in Afghanistan...

Nightmare was singlehandedly defeated by Gurenryu. The Azure Knight proved that the behemoth he is facing is too strong. "Godlike" does not begin to describe just what brute strength this ancient dragon possess. All what Gurenryu is, as he describe himself as a "god of destruction".

"How... How could I lose to such a mere beast like you?!", the Azure Knight struggled to stand while using his sword to stab on the ground as he remains crouched.

As smug as always, the dragon replied, "I'm not just a "mere beast", dumbass. I'm THE beast! I'm all power, and you're just a pussy with that broken Soul Edge in your hand."

The Soul Edge in Nightmare's possession is still incomplete, as Gurenryu pointed out. Despite that Soul Edge grows powerful despite currently in the process of completing itself, someone who has exceeded rigid power like Gurenryu himself is enough to surpass it.

The ancient dragon continues to rub it on Nightmare's face, "Face it, man. You're too weak to be in the same level as me! I am more than just a god of destruction for an ancient dragon. I'll see you again...in Hell, asshole!"

Gurenryu transforms into his quadruped form and flies away to an unknown destination. The Azure Knight is angered by the dragon's insults, and vows to get back at him at the right time. But, this doesn't stop his bloodlust just yet...

* * *

Back in Japan...

The Kamen Riders return to Azwel's safehouse. Where they not only ask Azwel about how can he unleash the full potential of his Palindrome gauntlet that will allow him to create perfect copies of both Soul swords.

And that's Azwel elaborated that the fragments needed to absorb energies spawned from Astral Fissures. He once experienced that with his prototype gauntlets, which increased the power. Since at that time he was in the process of processing in raising the output. The downside is that, the prototype was easily damaged due overloading.

"So your device can absorb energies coming from Astral Fissures?", asked Goro.

To which the Leader of Humanity replied, "Precisely. Given the fact that both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur produce a similar wavelength along between the lines of my hypothesis in regards to the Evil Seed. If in case you have heard of that eldritch dimension known as Astral Chaos, both Soul swords, and their spiritual manifestations reside in that realm. The emit the same power as with the Astral Fissures."

That said, Azwel recounts how he first came across an Astral Fissure.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1583****  
**(1583年)

(**NOTE: **The _italicized_ text indicates the narration under Azwel's viewpoint)

_When the observer from the Aval Organization accompanied me to the fissure, I had goosebumps. I had a feeling that this is the perfect opportunity._

"So, this is the astral fissure? Glorious! Que grande!_", I was excited to look into what the fissures hold. "_Yes, yes... It's wavelength and output seem to match the Evil Seed's. I can safely conjure that this is the cause of the increased filth in the area._"_

_And once I am in the process of this experiment, fiends began appearing right before me in a wrong place at the wrong time..._

_My hunch about the presence of fiends were correct. So, I had no other choice but to clean house before the experiment._

_It enrages me to think such abominations could breathe the same air!_

_And the reason why I choose not to seize them? Naturally, I wish to see all fiends destroyed, along with any monsters who pose a threat to the human race._

_What annoys me most is that they dare resemble my beloved humans! Such blasphemy!_

_Now that I have concluded my experiments, it is finally time to enhance the device..._

_And when I did absorb the energy of the fissure using the device, I can feel my heart pounding so fast! I am excited to see the results of the fruits of my labor..._

_Ultimately, it succeeded... It was a shocking discovery! The fragment's waves and its output have increased! And the Astral Fissure disappeared as well!_

_For me, I wonder if this is a form of assimilation? Absorption? I'm verily intrigued... This is a remarkable discovery. With this, my plan can proceed._

_Since that device was a prototype at that time... It wasn't able to handle the energies absorbed, causing the shard to shatter. Now that I've discovered that it's also possible absorb the energies from the fissure. I decided to develop the genuine article._

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Azwel finishes his flashback. Revealing that whenever his pulse-enhancing gauntlets absorb energies from Astral Fissures, it power increases drastically.

"Your gauntlet has the ability to absorb and remove clean of Astral Fissures...", Geiz spoke. "This makes even more sense considering that both Soul Calibur is created from a purified shard of the cursed sword. It's like you've purified both swords."

Azwel continued, "Maybe. In fact, that's why I came up of the Ultimate Seed in the first place. That is until, a nameless warrior stood in my way."

Before moving on, Azwel observes Sougo's current malfestation level. And his corruption level currently being at 75%; he considers this to be at a critical level if Sougo is not careful in that he must not be pushed too far.

"As far the young boy's condition goes. He must not be pressed too far, lest his body could create another Soul Edge before he could transform into a Malfested.", the sorcerer elaborated even further. "But... Before that can happen. Sealing Soul Edge inside a Ridewatch will remove young Sougo's corruption. I know that is possible, since Zasalamel sealed the actual spirit sword inside that Ridewatch and chose you as its wielder, am I correct, Taki?"

"I told you before. I'm not fit to be a chosen one to begin with, let alone unwillingly.", Taki replied dryly. "Sealing a cursed sword in a Ridewatch appears to be a good idea after all."

"No need to be modest about it.", Azwel grinned. "Imagine if using the powers of the two swords in their Ridewatch forms, I'll be able to create a successor to my Palindrome. Harnessing both Ridewatches of the Soul swords, I can bring forth a shining ray of light to the human race with a snap from my fingers."

While the Riders are the contradicting/opposing side to Azwel's objectives, they will always still be in his way to stop him. Let alone if Azwel's goals are justifiable as he claims. As Sougo points out while breaking the fourth wall: "Is it just me, or did he just took a cue from that of a superhero movie?"

The Riders take their leave, but not before Azwel decides to join in to fight Another Shin.

"What makes you want to fight by our side?", asked Sougo. "Our ideals and goals clash, you know that."

To which Azwel replied, "That's because, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I'd rather not turn a blind eye when that heartless scum of the Earth turning humans into insectoid abominations!"

* * *

Another Shin's army of Grasshopper Mutants resume to cause more mayhem and widespread infestation as they continue to spread their kind by coming contact on more innocent civilians.

Within moments, Kamen Riders Geiz Revive (Shippu) and Woz (Futurering Shinobi) arrived out of nowhere to soften up the attacking Grasshopper Mutants using their super speed attacks.

Sougo in Zi-O II form, along with G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S Aqua make short work a second wave of attacking Grasshopper Mutants. Goro unloads a lot of bullets by dual wielding his G7 Sky Buster and the Hawk Gatlinger. Anzu sends out tidal waves to flush out upcoming attackers, while Sougo uses Zi-O II's clairvoyance powers to help the siblings.

*_**Finally Time! [...] Wakuwaku Wakusei! Ginga Wakusei!**_*

Woz changes into Woz Ginga Wakusei as Taki Supreme Type catches up to him. Taki then plugged the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch into the Soul Calibur Heisaber, and by doing so; she spins the weapon's roulette and it selects 2011: Kamen Rider Meteor. Woz Ginga then opens and closes the Beyondriver's lever...

*_**Finally Beyond the Time!**_* / *_**Finish Time! Come on, Meteor!**_*

Azwel, who joins the battle with the Kamen Riders, summoned multiple energy blades manifested from his Palindrome gauntlets. Before unleashing a storm of blades, he mutters, "Forgive me, my human brethren... I can't bear to see you suffered like this...", and since he loves the human race, those who have been turned into Grasshopper Mutants are beyond saving considering that they were injected by Another Shin's DNA.

*_**Sui-kin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai Explosion!**_* / *_**Soul Calibur Supreme: Meteor! Extreme Time Attack!**_*

Woz Ginga Wakusei summoned planet manifestations, that quickly diffused into multiple energy asteroids. He then launches the asteroids to rain at the attackers. Followed by Taki Supreme Type launching an energy projection of the Storm Topper, where Taki executes a variation of the Meteor Storm Punisher, where the Storm Topper ricocheting across the battlefield that hits multiple enemies. And lastly, Azwel unleashes his storm of blades like missiles which instantly killed multiple Grasshopper Mutants, to which he calls it an act of mercy.

Now that the last remaining Grasshopper Mutants are taken care of, all that is left is Another Shin.

The Riders take the fight to Another Shin, but the Another Rider is able to fight each of the Kamen Riders to an equal footing, as well as Azwel.

"Fools. I have the power to progress humanity's evolution!", Josef continued boasting.

To which Azwel rebuked, "You don't force humanity to evolve! They themselves evolve by their own accord!"

"Who are you to talk such rubbish?!", Another Shin is fed up of the Leader of Humanity's blabbering.

"That's because humans will eventually look to me...as their savior!", and that's where Azwel's Palindrome gauntlets begin to glow and emanate an intense pulse of energy as he prepares to unleash the full potential of the Soul sword's shards.

Within moments, Azwel's dark robe is torn by the emanating energy, leaving the scholar shirtless, let alone the skirt-like tail coat on the bottom. His upper body are now covered with red and blue crystaline material with purple markings, and his eyes neon yellow.

The Riders can only look in surprise at Azwel's transcendent form, in the form of **Soul Charge**.

"He's...", Taki can only observe at Azwel's Soul Charged form as Azwel makes short work of Another Shin.

"This is the savior's power!", yelled the Soul Charged Azwel as he released a shockwave that sends Another Shin in the air. While the target is paralyzed mid-air, he manifests perfect copies of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur from his hand, "Now is the time...for progress!", then plunges both replicas unto the target, creating a blinding light. "Stupendous!"

Another Shin finally falls into the ground. Within moments, Josef is now deprived of his powers with Taki using a blank Ridewatch to seal Another Shin inside a Ridewatch, which now turns into a Ridewatch based on Kamen Rider Shin; the **Shin Ridewatch**.

When Azwel unflinchingly walks towards Josef as he returns back to his normal form, the latter is left pathetically begging for his life.

"Please... I'll do anything! Don't kill me!", the scientist desperately pleads to Azwel to spare him.

But, considering his actions. Azwel isn't so lenient to forgive him. So, he manifests dagger like weapons to stab the scientist on the brain, lobotomizing him in a process. So for a mad scientist who is desperate to turn humans into insectoid abominations, he died an ironic death at Azwel's hands.

"You do not deserve the knowledge bestowed upon you.", Azwel said.

Now that is all said and done, Azwel moved on to continue in his new plan to save humanity. While the Kamen Riders remain vigilant on him. But despite this, Sougo is one of the few people who has most likely seen that there is good within Azwel despite his villainous actions in the past.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Gurenryu in his dragon form rendezvous with a mysterious Kamen Rider who had dragon-themed ornaments in his suit.

"Hey, partner. I think I've found the wielders of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.", said the ancient dragon. "I guess it's time we just start the hunt already. I'm really getting impatient..."

The mysterious Rider replied, "Relax... I'm excited too. So, don't get too worked up for nothing.", before his thoughts were on the Soul Swords, "Soul Edge... Soul Calibur... They've been corrupting humanity as of now. It is my...no, it is our duty to destroy them."

The mysterious dragon Rider emerges from the shadows. And his name is **Kamen Rider Mugenryu**...

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_In an ensuing battle against Nightmare, Taki and the other Riders are confronted by the mysterious and godlike Kamen Rider Mugenryu and his group of knights, who singlehandedly defeated both Riders and the Azure Knight. Apparently, it seems Gurenryu called in reinforcements in order to destroy both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur currently in both Nightmare and Taki's possession._

_Meanwhile, an alien lifeform emerging from one of the three meteorites is on the loose. This parasitic being finds a perfect host in Ora, thus transforming her into Another ZO!_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __100: __**A.D. 2019: Four Knights**_

**NOTE: **The next episode features the full appearance of a future Kamen Rider: **Kamen Rider Mugenryu**. In addition, it doubles as a tribute to _Kamen Rider ZO_ and _Kamen Rider J_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_13 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **20 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Den-O)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **75%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Next week is a three-parter tribute for ZO and J. In addition, it features the debut of Kamen Rider Mugenryu, another future Rider, and is most likely another anomaly like Kamen Rider Ginga. And like Ginga that gave Woz his final form. Mugenryu is the future Rider that will give Taki her final form.

Mugenryu's overall suit is retooled from Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, while his helmet is retooled from normal Cross-Z. The details of the Rider will be elaborated in the next chapter.

Another Shin's Grasshopper Mutants are similar to the Another Agitos of the Zi-O TV series. They turn innocent people into monster upon contact.


	20. AD 2019: Four Knights

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****20: ****A.D. 2019: Four Knights**[2019年：フォーナイツ/_Nisen-jūkyu: Fō Naitsu_] **[Episode 100]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

The chapter opens with Azwel serving as a conductor of a symphonic orchestra. Standing before him are a number of musicians with their instruments prepared. The scholar held the the stick high before giving the signal. What Azwel is about to do is to play a musical score that came from a popular superhero movie...

(*_**BGM:**__ "__**The Avengers orchestral theme**__" composed by Alan Silvestri_*)

The music starts with an epic drum bang followed by sudden fast paced violin; which then followed the trumpets. While Azwel is performing his task as a conductor, he can feel the passionate emotions through the music, as if it sounded epic. At the very least he keeps up with the pace.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nightmare is once again seen in a village occupied by the Taliban within the Afghan-Pakistani border. Nightmare effortlessly broke through the fence of the border as Afghan military men go on the defense, only for them to be slaughtered one by one. As the Azure Knight advanced into the Taliban-controlled village, he continues his mass murdering of insurgents and villagers.

In the midst of the ensuing onslaught by the Azure Knight, the Time Mazines piloted by Taki, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz made a safe landing on Afghan lands.

Thanks to intel from the Time Jackers, they managed to locate the Azure Knight. It's revealed that the Time Jackers decided to ditch Nightmare to the Middle Eastern lands to let him die. But, the Azure Knight can't be killed so easily.

Taki, Geiz, Sougo, Woz, Fubuki, Goro, and Anzu confront the Azure Knight as they stood together. Nightmare taunts at his enemies to come at him. In response, the seven Riders ready their transformation trinkets and belts. They all shout, "Henshin!" as they charge right towards the demonic knight at their currently powered-up forms: Taki Supreme Type, Geiz Revive Gouretsu, Zi-O II, Woz Ginga Finally, Grease Blizzard, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S Aqua.

Mayhem erupts as Nightmare takes on the Kamen Riders in a 7 on 1 battle.

Even in their at their most powerful, the Riders find themselves at the short end of the stick as Nightmare is able to tank every hit from Geiz Revive Gouretsu, Zi-O II, and even the G7 Rider duo of Icarus XYZ and Type-S Aqua. Woz Ginga Finally and Taki Supreme Type are the two Riders that can go all out against the Azure Knight at an equal footing.

Taki equips the Soul Calibur watch into the Soul Calibur Heisaber followed by Woz changing to Ginga Taiyou and then opens and closes the Beyondriver's lever...

*_**Finish Time! Come on, IXA!**_*/ *_**Finally Beyond the Time!**_*

"Return those lives...", Taki paraphrases IXA's familiar banter...

"...you've taken to God!", Woz finishes that last phrase before executing their finishers.

*_**Soul Calibur Supreme: IXA! Extreme Time Attack!**_* / *_**Burning Sun Explosion!**_*

Taki coats the Soul Calibur Heisaber's blade with sunlight orange color and hits Nightmare with a powerful slash, complete with a vision of the sun appearing behind her.

Woz Ginga Taiyou then impairs Nightmare's vision and damages him with a solar flare blast.

Nightmare was able to withstand an all-powerful attack from two Kamen Riders with their super modes, and the other one being who wields the spirit sword.

In the midst of the ensuing 7 on 1 fight, a nomadic man makes his presence known. He has sights on both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Goro sensed the presence of the mysterious man.

"Hey, it's too dangerous! Get out of here!", Anzu asks the mystery man to leave.

But, the nomadic man, named Goryu, refuses to heed their warning. He removed his hood and took out the dragon head pendant from his necklace. Within moments, a **Mirai Driver** (the same belt used by Future Kamen Riders such as Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, etc.) manifests on his waist, suggesting that the mystery man is in fact a Kamen Rider. While holding the pendant, Goryu shouts, "**Garyou Tensei!** (Dragon Ascent!)"

And then he inserts the Dragon Pendant at the center of his belt...

An energy dragon popped out of Goryu's belt, within moments, the manifestation fuses with him; as he suits up into a blue dragon Rider with gold dragon ornaments on his shoulders, shins, and a red dragon head on the chest; the overall suit even resembles Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma. He also has red and white zigzagged wings on his back, and a helmet resembling Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

*_**Infini-fini-fini-finity! Dragon Emperor Almighty! Kamen Rider Mugenryu!**_*

"Who are you?!", asked Taki while clashing swords with the Azure Knight as she saw the mysterious nomad transforming into a Kamen Rider.

Goryu introduces himself as... "**Kamen Rider Mugenryu**. The Alpha and the Omega. I come here to destroy both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, both of which you guys are holding.", the mysterious Kamen Rider Mugenryu snapped his fingers, and called forth his underlings, who are Kamen Riders, but lack any belts. They are even themed after knights, as in Arthurian knights.

These four knights are composed of: **Kamen Rider Galahad**, the red knight, **Kamen Rider Gawain**, the Shining Paladin. Following Gawain is the Reaper Knight, **Kamen Rider Mordred**. Lastly, the jet-black swordsman, **Kamen Rider Lancelot**.

Mugenryu orders his four knights to attack both the Kamen Riders and the Azure Knight with extreme prejudice. Sougo attempts to reason with them as he clashed with Kamen Rider Galahad.

"We're not enemies! Please, you have to listen-", said Sougo.

Galahad, who is in fact female, while the rest of the knights are mostly male, spoke, "Those who wield both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are our enemies! We are following Lord Mugenryu's orders!"

Geiz and the Izumi siblings are also fighting Kamen Rider Mordred.

"On what side are you guys?!", asked Geiz.

Gawain answered, "Lord Mugenryu's will is absolute. Anyone who tries to hinder him will be dealt with brute force!"

"Can't we settle this without stirring up violence?", Woz said while he and Fubuki are clashing against Lancelot.

"Nobody cares.", Lancelot bluntly replied.

While Taki herself is in the short end of the stick fighting Kamen Rider Mugenryu. And Nightmare is forced to a teeth-clenching alliance with the Riders against this mysterious Rider. Given the fact both warriors are wielders of the two Soul swords, it is their only hope to fight this new threat.

To add insult to injury, Gurenryu shows up and gets involved.

"You pussies are so going down!", said the ancient dragon as he observes the fight as well his master making short work of Taki and Nightmare.

Taki Supreme Type executes her Rider Kick on Mugenryu, but the Rider manifested a barrier to send her attack right towards Nightmare.

"Such unfathomable power...", Nightmare struggles to stand. Weakened, the Azure Knight disappears in a black smoke.

This is not the first time that Sougo and company have ever encountered an even more powerful Kamen Rider that posed a threat. The first was Kamen Rider Ginga, an alien who seeks to conquer the universe using its power.

In Mugenryu's case, the real kicker is that he's a omnipotent being in a mortal body; in short, a physical god.. In that he is able to manipulate all 10 elements (fire, water, wind, lightning, wood, wind, earth, ice, darkness, and light). And is able to overpower both Taki and Nightmare, who wields Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, respectively without breaking a sweat at all.

Zi-O took out the Zi-O Trinity watch, with Geiz and Woz fusing with Sougo, Zi-O Trinity was able to hold off the four knights before reaching Mugenryu. However, Gurenryu transforms to Ryukishi Mode and blocks the 3-in-1 Rider.

"You'll be going a round with me, asshole!", said the ancient dragon.

*_**Powered Noko!**_*

But, Geiz is in control and shoves the ancient dragon out of the way using the Zikan Jaclaw in Noko Mode.

Zi-O Trinity manages to help Taki stand up on her feet. They had no idea that they would be facing an even more powerful threat compared to Kamen Rider Ginga.

"That Ginga is nothing but a mere cockroach.", said Mugenryu, implying that he once encountered Kamen Rider Ginga during the Another Kiva incident.

"Are you some kind of a god or something?", Taki clarifies regarding Mugenryu's status as an all-powerful Rider.

To which Goryu replied, "Maybe... Or maybe not."

Given that his powers is comparable to that of a god, Goryu is an individual who does not want to be likened to a god. But, his mission is justifiable, for Soul Edge and Soul Calibur being weapons of corrupting influence, he comes to destroy them.

Goryu demonstrates his immense power as he positions his Dragon Pendant on the right side of his belt, which triggers the finishing move...

*_**Infinity Blast!**_*

Goryu leaps as Gurenryu transforms back to his quadruped form. Mugenryu rides on Gurenryu's back as the ancient dragon uses his tail to launch Mugenryu right towards Taki Supreme Type and Zi-O Trinity for a powerful Rider Kick, singlehandedly defeating both Riders in the process; Taki is forced out of her Rider form, Sougo, Geiz and Woz are separated upon being forced out of Zi-O Trinity.

Fubuki, Anzu, and Goro regroup with the defeated Ridewatch Riders. It seems that Mugenryu is a Rider that's not to be taken very lightly, the same can be said with Gurenryu and the four knights.

Anzu takes out the Nebula Steam Gun and released a stream of smoke as the Riders retreat for now.

Nightmare likewise disappeared moments after the Riders escaped. Leaving Goryu disappointed as he powered down his transformation. The other four knights went off to hunt both Nightmare and Taki.

"What a waste...", Gurenryu sighed. "Hey, bro. Why didn't you kill both jiggly-boobies and that walking tin can when you had the chance?!"

To which Goryu replied, "That woman... Apparently, she isn't corrupted by the spirit sword's malignant will. As if she tamed the spirit dwelling inside Soul Calibur."

Goryu noted that Taki must have overcome Elysium's temptation, not just by indomitable will alone.

"Look, dipshit. Destroying Soul Edge and Soul Calibur is our MO. I hope you haven't forgotten that!", Gurenryu continued.

"You don't have to tell me twice!", Goryu argued back at his familiar. "But first, dealing with the Azure Knight comes first. The Soul Edge in his person is incomplete, with that he can be easily defeated."

"Fine then. Just put the Azure Knight out of his misery. I'll go after that bitch.", Gurenryu decides to find and destroy the spirit sword in Taki's possession, while Goryu decides to hunt down Nightmare.

* * *

Back in Japan...

The Time Jackers went into the second meteorite, the remnant from the giant meteor destroyed in space by Zi-O Trinity during the Another Kabuto incident.

They learned of the alien parasite that took form of an Another Rider [Another Shin] when Swartz was scouting the first meteorite. He brought out to Heure and Ora that there are actually three meteorites that were remnants of the red giant meteor.

The first meteorite contained Another Shin. When Swartz punched a hole in the meteorite, he and his fellow Time Jackers discovered a slime-like material in the center of the meteorite.

"This is a...", Heure looked at the green blob that's been crawling around in the center of the meteorite's interior.

"An alien parasite.", Swartz spoke.

"Gross...", Ora is unnerved by the presence of the parasitic blob dwelling inside the meteorite.

"Apparently, this thing has the power of a Rider like Another Shin... Perhaps we should-", Swartz continued.

"Have you lost your mind?! Let's just leave that thing be!", Heure had a look of morbid horror in his face given that parasite might creep closer.

Either way, the Time Jackers decided to leave. But, the green blob crawling around inside keenly finds any of the Time Jackers to possess. It seems that the parasitic being has chose the perfect host: Ora.

Swartz and Heure are hurrying on their way to exit. Just as Ora is about to catch up to them, she stepped on a green slime... And it came from that green blob!

"Gyaah! Get this thing off me!", Ora cried for help when the green slime starts assimilating itself on her body. "Help!"

When Swartz and Heure turned around, they witness Ora being consumed by the green blob. Now fully assimilated, the green blob, now using Ora as a host body, transforms into a grasshopper-like monster that looks more of an Another Rider: **Another ZO**.

*_**ZO!**_*

"Ora is turned into an...Another Rider...?", Heure's eyes widened in grim horror at the sight of Another ZO.

Another ZO prepares to rampage as it charges right towards Swartz and Heure.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_When Taki once again engaged Gurenryu one-on-one alone, while Mugenryu is busy dealing with Nightmare; the ancient dragon reveals to the ninja of him and Goryu's shared origins, which leads to a shocking revelation: Goryu and Gurenryu are the reincarnations of the Hero King, Algol! Meanwhile, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz must find a way to save Ora while under the possession of Another ZO with Swartz and Heure willingly cooperated. Just as the Riders saved Ora by sealing Another ZO inside in an Another Watch, instead Heure forcibly turns her back into Another ZO!_

_The third meteorite opens, emerging from it is Another J, an Another Rider that can devour all living things in the universe using a black hole._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __101: __**A.D. 2019: The Hero King's Divided Souls**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation of the ZO/J tribute and Mugenryu arc

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_13 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **20 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Den-O)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **79%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Things you need to know about Kamen Rider Mugenryu:

* Actor: **Hiroya Matsumoto** (who is best known for three Sentai roles: Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow, Masato Jin/Beet Buster, and Hoshi Minato)  
* English dub voice: **Daniel Southworth** (he portrayed Eric Myers from Time Force, he also served as the motion capture and voice of Vergil since Devil May Cry 3.)  
* Suit actor: **Yuji Nakata** (the recurring suit actor for most returning Legend Riders in the TV series, as well as the future Kamen Riders that appeared in the TV series - Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, and Ginga)

\- As I mentioned at the end of the previous chapter; Mugenryu's overall suit is a retooled Cross-Z Magma body, and the helmet is a retooled and modified normal Cross-Z helmet. Since most future Riders' suits are recycled from past Riders.

\- Kamen Rider Mugenryu's name could be a reference to the Survive **Mugen **card held by Kamen Rider Odin, that was seen in _Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki_. Hence, this explains he's much more powerful than those wielding either Soul swords. At the same time his power exceeds that of Woz Ginga, Zi-O Trinity, and even Taki Supreme Type. Additionally, his name is translated as "Infinity Dragon"; which also shares the name as Wizard Infinity Style's extended final form, Infinity Dragon (Gold).

Things you need to know about Another ZO:

\- Like Another Shin, Another ZO is an Another Rider based on an alien symbiote. It's deformed state is a green slime, but when it bonds with a human host, Another ZO bears a striking resemblance to Doras, aka Neo Organism. Given that Another ZO's suit is recycled from Doras itself.

\- The fact that Ora is turned into Another ZO, so far, all three Time Jackers were turned into Another Riders against their will. Starting with Heure being turned into Another Kikai by Swartz. Swartz himself was turned into Another X by Azwel, and this chapter; Another ZO bonds with Ora.

\- Given that Another Shin is based on the Riot symbiote as its host is an expy to Carlton Drake from the _Venom_ movie, Another ZO is between the lines of Carnage and She-Venom.

The Four Imperial Knights are Mugenryu's lackeys. They accompany him and Gurenryu in their mission to destroy Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. These knights are based on those of the Arthurian legends and those who are present in the roundtable. In addition to their Arthurian knights thematic, they are based on pieces on the chessboard.

\- Each of the Four Knights' suits are recycled from the Night Rogue/Mad Rogue overall body. Though they have separate recycled helmets to distinguish themselves from the other knights. The same can be said with their weapons being recycled from previous Riders' weapons.

* **Kamen Rider Galahad:** retooled Brave Fantasy Gamer helmet. Her main weapon is a retooled Sonic Arrow.

* **Kamen Rider Gawain:** retooled Brave Legacy Gamer helmet. His main weapon is a retooled Gashacon Sword with the Gashacon Breaker's blade.

* **Kamen Rider Mordred:** retooled Kamen Rider Skull helmet. His main weapon is a retooled Zikan Despear in scythe mode (Kama mode).

* **Kamen Rider Lancelot: **retooled Kamen Rider Baron helmet. His main weapon is a retooled WizarSword Gun.

\- The Four Knights lack civilian identities, but their voices and suit actors are the following:

* Galahad: **Ayako Kawasumi** (Japanese voice), **Tara Platt** (English voice), **Jiro Uchikawa** (suit actor)

* Gawain: **Junichi Suwabe **(Japanese voice), **Sean Schemmel **(English voice), **Yasuhiko Imai **(suit actor)

* Mordred: **Kenta Miyake **(Japanese voice), **Travis Willingham **(English voice), **Hideaki Kusaka **(suit actor)

* Lancelot: **Akira Ishida **(Japanese voice), **Brad Swaile **(English voice), **Riichi Seike **(suit actor)

Azwel opening the chapter by serving as a conductor of a symphonic orchestra is similar to Juzaburo Namba (as Masakuni Mido) did in episode 29 of Kamen Rider Build.

\- The musical piece played by the symphonic orchestra led by Azwel is the theme song of The Avengers composed by Alan Silvestri.


	21. AD 2019: Separated Souls

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****21: ****A.D. 2019: The Hero King's Separated Souls**[2019年：英雄王の切り離された魂/_Nisen-jūkyu: Eiyū-ō no kirihanasa reta tamashī_] **[Episode 101]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood, graphic violence, and character death. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

The Kamen Riders returned to Japan following a fateful encounter against the mysterious Kamen Rider Mugenryu in Afghanistan, who also happens to be the human partner of the ancient dragon Gurenryu. Mugenryu also had sent four of his underlings with him in their mission to destroy both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

The real question is, on which side are they?

At the 95Do, Taki's party (composed of Anzu, Goro, Fubuki, and Taki herself) visit the clock shop. Junichirou prepares lunch for both Sougo and company and the guests.

"Kamen Rider Mugenryu... That name speaks a being of nigh-omnipotence.", said Taki.

"_Kamen Rider Mugenryu. The Alpha and the Omega. I come here to destroy both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, both of which you guys are holding._"

Hearing the name Mugenryu somehow invokes fear and dread. More appropriately, his name means "Infinity Dragon", which suggests that Mugenryu is a mortal with nigh-omnipotent powers. Neither of the Riders are unable to reason with Mugenryu and his posse, let alone Gurenryu explaining the whole thing.

The Fu-Ma ninja continued, "He said that he wants both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur destroyed... Does it mean he knows the presence of the two swords in the present? I could not even figure out myself."

The real kicker is that Mugenryu's alignment, despite that his dragon Gurenryu is causing some damage recently in Afghanistan, no one is certain if Mugenryu is a friend or a foe. But, Geiz is certain that Mugenryu's guys are exactly on nobody's side but their own.

"Come to think of it... This is not the first time we have encountered an even more powerful Rider.", said Sougo. "Kamen Rider Ginga almost brought the whole world to its knees if we didn't act quickly."

To which Woz replies, "Don't get the idea, my demon king. Mugenryu is an entirely different story than Ginga."

"Woz is correct, boy. Mugenryu is an _entirely different level _compared to Ginga.", Taki agreed to the recordkeeper's statement. "If Ginga is a cosmic horror that would bring the world down to its knees; hearing the name Mugenryu made me shudder in fear, given that its name means "Infinity Dragon". Not to mention, he's a godly being made flesh."

Goro takes the opportunity to be devil's advocate as he backed Taki's statement about Goryu/Mugenryu being a god made flesh. "That Mugenryu guy speaks both power, authority, and divinity. That said, his four knights and that dragon were like his soldiers who answer to his orders without hesitation. Imagine what its like to fight God personally, and you lost to him...", then points to Sougo, "If said god appears to be your future self... If you know what I mean, Sougo-san..."

Goro's opinion about Mugenryu and comparing the latter's nigh-omnipotent status to that of Oma Zi-O, in which Sougo and Geiz are very weary of, had everyone reflecting on how Sougo and Taki met various future Riders. Though only two are only manifested from Sougo's dreams: Shinobi and Kikai; while the rest (Quiz, Volt, Shippu, and Rock) managed to make their way into the present. Ginga and Mugenryu are anomalies, as neither the Time Jackers, Team Zi-O and Team Taki are aware of their existence - with Ginga being created from a rift in the space-time continuum; Mugenryu in the other hand is still a mystery.

Sougo reassured that he will surpass his future self, which is why he decides to continue collecting the last remaining Ridewatches.

Speaking of future Riders, Taki discovers that these Riders share the belt design as Zi-O and Geiz's drivers, only equipped with different transformation trinkets. Taki referred these belts as the "**Mirai**" (future) Driver. In that these belts are mostly stored in a Rider's personal belongings (Shinobi using a bottle gourd, Quiz using his question-mark styled pendant, Rock using a "muscle" badge, and Mugenryu using the Dragon Pendant), or summoning the belt using willpower (Kikai, Shippu, Volt, and to an extent, Ginga).

* * *

Elsewhere...

Goryu managed to travel to Japan by sea, traveling only by just stumbling through a nearby fishing boat. As the nomadic warrior wandered to search for Soul Edge's wielder, it was reported that Nightmare continues attacking innocent people in Japan earlier before Afghanistan. He must have tracked the Azure Knight's scent.

In his travels, he stumbles into a fellow wanderer, Kurenai Gai. To contrast himself from Gai, the latter is properly dressed, from a leather jacket, shirt, jeans, and a cowboy hat to boot. Goryu is all rags as if he had traveled all the way from the Middle East.

Gai brought the fellow traveler to a nearby fast food joint where they eat lunch. After finishing their meals, Gai and Goryu have a decent conversation. When Gai asks Goryu of his past, the nomad replied...

"I have no past... I spent a number of years walking the Earth.", he spoke jadedly whenever he is asked of his past.

"Did you lost your memories or something?", Gai replied back.

Goryu insistently said, "That's none of your business.", as always, Goryu is an aloof individual with little to no social connection with people despite his nomadic lifestyle. Gai is the first person to ever befriend him. He then continued, "Have you seen an azure armor-clad monster elsewhere?"

"You mean, the infamous Azure Knight?", Gai has heard recent news of Nightmare's slaughtering people in Afghanistan. "As far as I'm concerned, he was last seen in Afghanistan as what the news said."

Goryu makes an insinuation in reference to his encounter with Nightmare and the Kamen Riders, "Too bad, I was there... But, he escaped."

Gai had a hunch... The fact that he heard from Kadoya Tsukasa that Taki and the others were chasing Nightmare in the Middle East while the Azure Knight continues his killing spree in the Afghan-Pakistani boundary line; where they were confronted by a mysterious Kamen Rider.

"Thank you for the treat, mister.", Goryu politely bowed to Gai as thanks for providing him hospitality as Goryu went on to search the Azure Knight across Japan.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name...", Gai tries to stop him, but Goryu went on. Either way, he decides to follow him. His thoughts were on the mysterious nomad, ("_That expressionless tone... As if he is sad deep down..._")

* * *

Meanwhile, Azwel went onto one of the three meteorites. Apparently, the second meteorite was empty. He had a hunch that someone must have opened the inside of the meteorite - which happens to be the Time Jackers' doing. On the third meteorite, the scholar observes the exterior of the meteorite.

"In my past educational experience when it comes to astronomy... I hear that the presence of this colossal boulder from the cosmos would be a bad omen.", Azwel spoke.

As he concludes his quick observation of the meteorite, he quickly searched for a possible door to open to enter the inside of the meteorite. Just then...

The ground starts to shake, and the vibration actually came from the meteorite where Azwel is standing right before it. To his shock, the meteorite is actually sentient!

The meteorite starts floating, causing Azwel to shudder and stumble on the ground on his bottom. Azwel had a look of horror in his face seeing the meteorite starting to float before blasting off into the sky.

"This is unusual... How would a meteorite return back to space even after making a safe landing on Earth...? This is beyond comprehension...", Azwel starts making a hunch...

* * *

Later, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz now transformed into Zi-O Trinity are seen fighting Another ZO. It seems that they were alarmed by Swartz due to the fact that the alien parasite that bonded with Ora turned her into Another ZO, thus forcing the two Time Jackers to propose a temporary alliance to save Ora.

With Swartz and Heure backing Zi-O Trinity up, they are doing whatever they can to hold on until Taki arrives.

As Taki is on route to Sougo and company and the Time Jackers' location, she is blocked by Gurenryu and the four knights.

"You must be the current wielder of Soul Calibur.", Kamen Rider Galahad spoke. "If you would be so kind, can you hand over the spirit sword to us?"

"This is a serious situation. Please, stay out of the way!", Taki insists.

The dragon replied, "Just do what she says, and we'll let you go!"

"You left me with no other choice...", instead of using Supreme Type, Taki decides to use Taki Imperial Luna. "**Henshin!**"

*_**Touei! Shining Future Time! Taki Imperial Luna! Luna!**_*

*_**Ryuseimaru! Nitouryuu!**_*

Taki Imperial Type Luna decides to choose violence and fighting Gurenryu and the four knights. But, the knights are powerful at their own right. The same can be said with Gurenryu, who just transforms from his quadruped to bipedal form. Which turns the situation even more hairy.

Fortunately, Anzu, Fubuki, and Goro in their Rider forms managed to catch the four knights of their guard down.

"Mother, what are you doing! Sougo-kun and the others are fighting Another ZO!", Fubuki said.

"Just leave these guys to us, Taki. Get going!", Goro added.

While still in Imperial Type Luna, Taki takes out the Tajadol Combo Ridewatch and equipped it into the Beyondriver. And by doing so, she sports the Kujaku Wings as she flew off to Sougo's location.

"Hey, we're not done yet!", Gurenryu chases Taki.

* * *

As Taki is on her way to Sougo's location, the ancient dragon transforms back to his quadruped form. Though he's not in the mood to fight, he willingly asks Taki to lend her ears.

To which Taki asks, "Tell me something. Why is your master seeking to destroy both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur?"

"Have you heard stories about the Hero King, the one who overcame the cursed sword and created the spirit sword?", said the ancient dragon.

"Tell me everything you know.", Taki continued.

The ancient dragon started, "The Hero King Algol at one point sealed himself inside Astral Chaos at the time of his supposed "death". While inside the dimension, he sought to conquer the real world in his desire to corrupt it with the energy of Astral Chaos. The power of Astral Chaos granted him even more godly powers compared to the powers of the Soul swords he had once possessed. He used his power to reset the timeline back to the dawn of time to restart the cycle that led to the beginning of Soul Edge's existence, and by proxy Soul Calibur.", he reveals to Taki why her old timeline was reset in the first place, which led to her encounter with her alternate counterpart. He continued, "At one point, Algol tried to escape Astral Chaos and attempted to use the body of a nameless warrior. But, a mysterious sorcerer took notice and exorcised the Hero King's spirit, ultimately dividing his souls into two. And the Hero King's two souls were reincarnated into two individuals: his omnipotent powers became a mortal man that embodied his sorrow and despair. And the other is a dragon that represents his desire for power made flesh, the embodiment of his anger and sadness over the death of his son."

"Don't tell me you are..."

"That's right... Goryu and I used to be Algol. But now. I think it's for the best we stay separated."

Once Gurenryu concludes the story, Taki quickly deduce that both Goryu and Gurenryu are revealed to be the reincarnated halves of the Hero King Algol. Though Algol is a god-like being who has overcome the dark urges of Soul Edge and created Soul Calibur to counteract the evil blade, Algol is far from a perfect being - given that his child became the very first victim to the cursed sword, and Algol is forced to kill him in self defense.

Gurenryu still has memories of his past life as Algol, and he reveals that Goryu doesn't like recalling that either. Given the Goryu is the embodiment of Algol's despair, his aloof and cynical worldview is an indication of this. Gurenryu's violent behavior is the result of Algol's lust for power, rage, and sadness.

The four knights themselves are physical manifestations of Algol's sense of honor. This means, both Goryu and his underlings are born from an omnipotent being.

"The reason why my partner and I want to destroy the two swords, is that we don't want them to fall in the wrong hands... It is the only way we can atone for our sins. Both swords perpetuate an endless cycle of violence, bloodshed, and other meaningless wars.", the ancient dragon reveals that his and Goryu's intentions are well-intentioned and justifiable.

Having learning the truth behind the tragic backstory of both Gurenryu and Goryu (and by proxy, Algol), Taki reassures to the dragon that Soul Calibur's powers must be used for good, even though it was created from a shard of an evil weapon [Soul Edge]. Being a Kamen Rider also mean standing up against the very evil that created those very Riders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Mugenryu is seen fighting Nightmare. Mugenryu takes out his weapon, the **Mugenryuken**. The hilt is shaped after Gurenryu's head. The Mugenryuken's blade can be removed and placed into the "mouth" of the hilt to turn it into a rifle, or on top for the sword.

Mugenryu and Nightmare clashing, with the Azure Knight clashes words with the former.

"I've lost to you once. But, this time, I will tear you down to shreds!", Nightmare was relentless and never flinching while clashing swords with Mugenryu.

While Nightmare and Mugenryu are fighting, they are close to the ensuing fight between Zi-O Trinity and the Time Jackers vs. Another ZO. In the middle of the chaos, Gai discovers that Goryu is actually the same Kamen Rider who singlehandedly defeated Nightmare, Taki and the other Kamen Riders. As Gai was about to take out the Orb Ring, the sky suddenly turned dark... As if something is eclipsing the sun.

* * *

On the outside of the Earth, the meteorite that just flew off the planet earlier started to transform into a massive cosmic entity. It stands times two as the Earth's overall size (12,742 km, approximately 1.346 million lightyears tall), which explains it eclipsing the Earth itself. The colossal being then took form of a grasshopper-like humanoid resembling **Kamen Rider J**. The meteorite itself is an Another Rider!

*_**J!**_*

Enter **Another J**, the Another Rider for Kamen Rider J. It is a colossal cosmic Lovecraftian horror of all things. What's inside of its "mask" hides its black hole-shaped mouth. In other words, its mouth IS a black hole!

Another J inhaled, which causes to open the mask on his face, revealing his black hole mouth. Using this black hole mouth, he stocks a lot of asteroids into its black hole mouth to spit out onto the Earth.

* * *

Back in the surface...

Taki and Gurenryu (now in Ryukishi Mode) arrived at the ensuing conflict. What's even more surprising that Goryu and Nightmare's are a bit closer on the scene where Zi-O Trinity is fighting Another ZO. Now that Another ZO is weakened, Zi-O Trinity prepared themselves finish the Another Rider...

*_**Finish Time! Zi-O, Geiz, Woz! Trinity Time Break! Burst! Explosion!**_*

Zi-O Trinity uses his signature finisher to put down Another ZO, where Heure uses a blank Ridewatch to seal Another ZO's powers inside of it, thus creating the Another ZO watch, thus Ora is saved.

To everyone's relief, Another ZO's threat is over. Or, so it seemed.

"Give me the watch, Heure.", Swartz asks the kid Time Jacker for the watch.

Instead, Heure shoves Swartz out of the way and approaches Ora, who appears to be exhausted after she is forced by the alien parasite against her will.

"Heure, what are you doing?", asked Ora.

Heure brings up the time when she and Swartz used him to turn into an Another Rider. "Remember when Swartz turned me into Another Kikai? Swartz already got what's coming to him. I haven't forgot that you had a part of it.", revealing that he did not got over his grudge against Ora. "So, I'm going to pay you back. Now, we're even."

Heure activates the Another ZO watch...

"Don't do it!", Sougo shouted.

...the Another ZO watch is forced into Ora's body, thus turning her back into Another ZO!

*_**ZO!**_*

If Heure was the first Time Jacker to be turned into an Another Rider against his will, Swartz is the second, and Ora would be the third. Both Swartz and Ora are in the receiving end of a karmic transformation into an Another Rider. What makes this karma ironic for Ora is that she turns Heure into Another Kikai when she created the watch before Sougo undone her actions. This time around, Ora faces twice the irony of the karma.

At this point around, Another ZO has become a mindless monster bent on destroying anyone on her path. She singlehandedly knocked Zi-O Trinity down, forcing Sougo, Geiz, and Woz out of the transformation. Taki quickly transformed into Supreme Type to subdue Another ZO, but to no avail.

Nightmare is once again forced to escape, leaving the Kamen Riders to deal with the rampaging Another ZO by themselves.

The G7 Rider siblings, Fubuki, and the four knights arrived. The knights and Gurenryu regrouped with Mugenryu they help Taki try to defeat and subdue Another ZO. But, the Another Rider is proven to be strong; Taki is forced out of her transformation, along with the G7 Riders and Fubuki.

This leaves Goryu and his soldiers fighting valiantly against the rampaging monster. The four knights willingly took the risk by being Goryu's shield. Gurenryu goes all out until he is drained of energy. Another ZO makes short work of Gurenryu before leaping and executes her version of ZO's Rider Kick.

Just as the ancient dragon is about to meet his end, Mugenryu takes the bullet, mortally wounding him, much to the shock and horror of everyone on the scene.

"**Partner!**", Gurenryu yelled as he saw Goryu falling to his knees and forced out of his Rider form.

Though he is still in humanoid form, Gurenryu struggled to stand up to check on his human partner. Even though Goryu was a reincarnation of an omnipotent being with near-godlike powers, he is still human, and he faces the risk of dying.

"Come on, man. Get your act together! Don't you dare die on me!", Gurenryu asks his human friend to stay strong. In spite of their butting heads and vitriolic partnership, even Gurenryu has a heart to care for Goryu. "I feel so lonely without you, buddy."

Goryu is slowly losing grip as his life starts flashing before his eyes.

"Sorry, friend... But, you and the knights have to live.", Goryu's breath started to shorten. "I have one last request; protect this world and its people. I will always be in your heart, and we will always be together, Gurenryu..."

Goryu dies on Gurenryu's arms. The ancient dragon can only shed a tear as the person close to a brother at arms passed on and died to protect him. As Goryu dissolves into nothingness, he left behind his Dragon Pendant.

* * *

However, things are taking a turn for the worst as a black hole starts to appear in the sky.

Outside the Earth, Gai, now transformed into Ultraman Orb Specium Zepellion had a grim expression the moment he saw the ultra-colossal Another J. Gai could barely do a thing as he witnessed Another J devouring planets within the solar system.

From this point on, it is race against time as the heroes must do something with both Another ZO and Another J. The countdown for the Earth's obliteration begins...

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_The rise of Another J puts the entire universe in peril as the Another Rider began sucking away one planet after another with its black hole-shaped mouth. It is race against time as the Earth will be obliterated in two hours. Still grieving over Goryu's death, Gurenryu lost the will to fight as Taki tries to reason with him until she is forced to do the unthinkable..._

_In the midst of the darkest hour comes forth a miracle: the souls of demon huntress and ancient dragon become one, as proclaimed by Woz: "Behold! The Alpha and the Omega! And her name is... __**Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki!**__"_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __101: __**A.D. 2019: Seize the Heavens! Mugenryu Taki!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is the third and concluding part of the ZO/J tribute and Mugenryu arc.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_13 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin)  
_**Miridewatches: **_8 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **20 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Den-O)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **79%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Ora being forcibly transformed back into Another ZO by Heure is rather karmic, calling back to episode 24. Where Ora was the one who inputted the password on Another Kikai, creating the Another Kikai watch and forcibly transforms Heure back into Another Kikai.

\- Both Swartz and Ora are the only Time Jackers who are forced to become Another Riders against their will under karmic circumstances: Swartz was turned into Another X by Azwel when the latter suspects that Swartz is no longer under his control and secretly schemes behind his back. Ora is forced into becoming Another ZO again by Heure most likely paying her back for what she did to him in episode 24.

\- As with most Another Riders, Another ZO is the opposite to Masaru Aso. The same can be said with Ora, who is the opposite to Doctor Mochizuki, the latter of whom responsible for turning Masaru into ZO and created Doras. Mochizuki was horrified at the very monster he created, which leads to him sacrificing himself to help Masaru escape the Neo Organism and eventually found redemption in his last moments. Ora is a Time Jacker whose modus operandi is to manipulate the emotions of her contract holders, especially those who have lost their loved ones.

Things you might want to know about Another J:

\- Unlike Another Shin and Another ZO, who are alien parasite Another Riders. Another J is a walking cosmic horror story. As once awakened, he immediately grows to a colossal size like the actual Kamen Rider J. Unlike its original counterpart, Another J's colossal size eclipses the whole Earth. His approximate size is 12,742 km (equivalent of two Earths, which is 6,371 km). What makes this Another Rider terrifyingly dangerous is that it generates black hole from its mouth (Evolto everyone?), devouring every single living being across the galaxy. Which forces the heroes to race against time: they only have 2 hours remaining before the Earth is swallowed by Another J's black hole-shaped mouth.

\- Another J beats Another Kuuga as the most gigantic Another Rider. As mentioned above, his size is 12,742 km ( approximately 1.346 million lightyears tall). To be honest, I am hardly into calculating heights of an Another Rider, let alone giving them an appropriate description.

With Goryu and Gurenryu's backstory saying that they are actually separated reincarnations of Algol; this reminded me how Vergil was split into V and Urizen in _Devil May Cry 5. _To put it simply, Goryu is more like V, whereas Gurenryu is both Urizen and Griffon, one of V's familiars created from Vergil's negative emotions.

Despite his nigh-omnipotent powers, Mugenryu is the first Future Rider to actually die.


	22. AD 2019: Seize the Heavens MugenryuTaki!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****22: ****A.D. 2019: Seize the Heavens! Mugenryu Taki!**[2019年：天をつかめ！無限竜タキ！/_Nisen-jūkyu: Ten o Tsukame! Mugenryū Taki!_] **[Episode 102]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of graphic violence and blood. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Heure rekindles his grudge against Ora by turning her into Another ZO again after having sealed the alien parasite inside an Another Watch. Another ZO begins to rampage like a mindless monster attacking both Mugenryu's soldiers and the Kamen Riders, ultimately leading to Goryu's death, dying at Gurenryu's arms.

And things are taking a turn for the worse, the third meteorite is revealed to be a colossal Another Rider in the form of Another J. The Another Rider began devouring one planet after another in the cosmos using its black hole breath. And the Earth is in jeopardy of being sucked into a black hole.,

Back on the surface, Gurenryu took his partner's death so hard, he becomes completely angry. The fact Heure forcibly reverts Ora back into Another ZO out of a petty grudge, the ancient dragon (still in his humanoid form) decides to vent his frustration on the young Time Jacker. Gurenryu relentlessly unleashes his unbridled wrath on Heure instead on the rampaging Another ZO.

"Your petty grudge took the only thing dear to me! **I'll crush you to a bloody pulp you shitty little brat!**", Gurenryu roared.

Swartz attempts to stop Gurenryu from rampaging by manipulating time. Unfortunately, the ancient dragon is immune to temporal freezing as he continues to beat up Heure. Heure gets manhandled over and over again before Gurenryu tosses him straight back to Swartz, causing his time manipulation to be canceled.

"Whoa... This is child abuse gone horribly wrong!", Goro quipped with a grim tone as he and his fellow Kamen Riders and the four knights subdue both Gurenryu and Another ZO.

Taki transforms back into Supreme Type and Sougo, Geiz, and Woz fuse again into Zi-O Trinity and help subdue Gurenryu. But, the ancient dragon continues at it. Until Zi-O Trinity had to use the Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion to knock the dragon back to his quadruped form.

With Gurenryu already subdued, he is completely drained. Worse, the dragon lost the will to fight after his master died in his arms. The four knights stood by the dragon and mourned Goryu's death. However, Another ZO escapes and resumed rampaging on the city, prompting Swartz to save Ora himself, despite that he doesn't want to.

Taki and company, however, just before they can approach Gurenryu and the other four knights. Time suddenly stopped and they are teleported back to Azwel's safehouse.

"Azwel... Why did you bring us here?", Sougo asked.

"Forgive me for the interruption, ladies and gentlemen. But, this is urgent.", Azwel took out a magical crystal ball.

Using the crystal orb, Azwel presents to everyone a simulation-like presentation depicting the entire galaxy, along with their planets; along with the planet Earth itself. The Leader of Humanity reveals to the Riders that the Earth is in imminent danger.

"The third meteorite I stumbled into flew out of the Earth, and transformed into this colossal abomination...", Azwel said.

And judging by the appearance of this colossal Another Rider, it's based on a Rider who can grow to gigantic size like Ultraman Orb: Kamen Rider J. Colossal does not even begin to describe **Another J**, in fact, it's a walking cosmic horror story.

The sage continued, "That behemoth already began devouring one planet after another in the cosmos. It's only a matter of time before it could devour this very blue planet too... If we can't do something in the next two hours, we're all going to be done for..."

"You sent us here just to tell us that?! You could have told us sooner!", Geiz sounded upset.

Worse, the situation regarding Another J is already invoking hopelessness. As Ultraman Orb is already outside of the Earth trying to defend it from Another J. Gai was easily manhandled by this colossal Another Rider as if he was a mere housefly.

Everyone who learned the bad news from Azwel can only look in fear and despair, knowing that the Earth will be obliterated in the next two hours. The recent incidents involving alien lifeforms emerging from meteorites is taking things to a darker turn. First with Another Shin being used for illegal experimentation, Another ZO bonded to a Time Jacker, and the latest being the colossal Another J, with a black hole mouth to start Armageddon.

Taki refused to sit there and do nothing, as she leaves Azwel's safehouse.

"Taki, where are you-", Goro tries to reason with her.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures.", the ninja coldly answered.

The demon huntress begins to think about asking assistance from Gurenryu and the four knights. However, Sougo and Geiz have to deal with Another ZO for the time being.

* * *

**01:40:22 hour remaining.**

Taki caught up to Natsu and Akagi at the mansion. The two noticed saw something eclipsing in the sky, to which Taki answered that it's a black hole; the black hole mouth of Another J.

From the outside of the Earth, Another J manifests a small black hole within the Earth to devour every sentient being on the planet. Akagi managed to record from his camera where number of buildings, people, and animals are being sucked into that black hole.

"This isn't good... Is everything going to end?", Akagi had a look of dread when he learns from Taki everything what Azwel elaborated about Another J.

"Kazu-chan, don't say that. I know there's a way. Master and the others will do something about this...", Natsu reassures that Taki and the others will have hope in stopping Another J. "Come on, we gotta follow her."

* * *

**01:11:22 hour remaining.**

Meanwhile, Zi-O II and Geiz Revive Shippu fight Another ZO. But even with Swartz's help, they are still at the receiving end being indiscriminately attacked by the rampaging Another Rider. Time is running out, if Taki and Woz don't arrive in a nick of time and do something with Another J, then the world will be in Armageddon mode.

They have to be aware that Another J's size is beyond calculation. As it stands almost 1.346 lightyears tall. It is the Earth's overall size times two.

Worse, Sougo cannot use the Zi-O Trinity watch unless Woz is around. Geiz had a hunch why Taki is taking too long: that is she's trying to find a way to procure the powers of Kamen Rider Mugenryu even though Goryu just died. As she's on her way back to Gurenryu and the four knights.

* * *

**59:40 minutes remaining.**

Accompanied by both Natsu and Akagi, Taki returned to where Gurenryu and the four knights were standing. Woz, the Izumi siblings, Fubuki and Azwel managed to catch up. The scholar took a glimpse on the ancient dragon in a dopey state.

One of the four knights, Galahad turned to Taki. "What do you want?", she asked.

"The Earth is in danger. If we can't do something right now, we are all going to die!", Taki replied. "I know you are still mourning. But, I need your assistance."

But, Gurenryu refuses. "Not interested. Just beat it, will you."

Taki is growing very desperate knowing that there's only an hour left before Another J's black hole mouth could eat away the Earth. Even Woz knows that Ginga Finally won't stand a chance against this behemoth of an Another Rider. This is probably not the first time Fubuki has seen her mother being so desperate in a very daunting situation, despite the fact that Taki is calm and level-headed to begin with. The same can be said with her father.

"Taki...", Goro appears to be concerned on what Taki is really doing.

"Goro, are you sure you know what she's doing?", Anzu asked.

"I don't know...", he replied, as he is unsure of what Taki is really doing.

"Please, I'm begging you!", once again, Taki pleads to the ancient dragon to lend her his power.

Still, Gurenryu declines all while still grieving over his partner's death. "Just leave us alone..."

Taki, having heard enough replies, "So, that's how it is..."

The ninja took out Mekki-Maru as if she's trying to kill the dragon, much to everyone's shock. Woz, Goro, and Fubuki try to reason with her, only to fall on deaf ears. Even the four knights could barely do anything what Taki's been doing.

"Mother, don't do this...", Fubuki asks her mother to drop the blade.

Taki doesn't listen. When the ninja approaches the grieving dragon, Taki used her blade to open a wound on Gurenryu's skin, causing him to bleed a little. Taki used Gurenryu's blood to smear it on Mekki-Maru's blade. She stood right in front of the dragon.

While Taki is still holding onto the handle of the blade, Gurenryu looked at her as if he remembered something... Gurenryu remembered how he met Goryu and how the latter formed a contract with him. Goryu used his sword and smeared it with the dragon's blood to stab it on himself and gave him his Rider powers.

"Don't tell me you're...", the ancient dragon muttered.

Within moments, Taki points the blade to herself, and prepares to stab herself with it.

"Taki, **NO!**", Goro exclaims too late as Taki stabs herself with Mekki-Maru which is smeared with Gurenryu's blood. Even Natsu, her own student is horrified as if Taki is giving up.

"Are you mad?! The Earth is in peril!", Azwel calls out the ninja's insane act. "How can you give up so early?! At this rate, the human race will be done for!"

Taki pushes Mekki-Maru deep into her stomach, all while she coughed blood. To make things even more disturbing, her tears are stained with blood.

"Don't...get...the...wrong idea... Azwel.", Taki's sentence broke as Mekki-Maru's dark energy (emitting from the shard of Soul Edge inside it) began gathering onto her body. "I know what... I'm... doing!"

Within moments, the Future Riders' Miridewatches in Woz's possession (Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, and Ginga) began popping out of his pocket, along with Taki's own (Volt, Shippu, and Rock). The watches began circling around her and begin to emit a powerful wavelength reacting to Mekki-Maru and Gurenryu. And, that's where Taki absorbs Mekki-Maru into herself!

"Master is...absorbing Mekki-Maru!", Natsu exclaimed.

Now that the weapon is assimilated into Taki's body, the dark energy of Mekki-Maru were instantly purified thanks to the powers of the seven future Riders' Miridewatches. Which produces an explosion of energy around her, sending everyone on the scene flying.

When the smoke cleared, Taki is now transformed into a half human/half ancient dragon hybrid called **Shinryumajin**. Taki is more willing to risk her own humanity if it meant to obtain power to save the world. The true meaning of being a Kamen Rider also invokes these very words: "Does becoming a monster mean losing your humanity?" Taki ultimately choose to evolve even further from being a human, having becoming a half-human/half ancient dragon. Despite having evolved into a Shinryumajin, Taki's human heart remains.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**The Avengers (chorus)**__" composed by Alan Silvestri from Marvel's The Avengers_*)

"Holy shit...", Goro muttered, instead of being scared of Taki's sudden evolution, he was ecstatic. That reaction sees that despite of Taki's sudden transformation, he can still her true self from her dragonic form.

"She has transcended her own humanity. How curious...", Azwel spoke his thoughts of Taki's sudden evolution into a Shinryumajin.

In her Shinryumajin form, Taki looks just like her base Rider form Genesis Type. The only main difference is that her physiology gives her dragon-like and a princess-like appearance, complete with another pair of arms on the back with wings! She almost resemble an Another Rider of her own form. At this point, Taki has transcended her own humanity to the point she is now immortal (her body now stops aging) and nigh-omnipotent.

According to Gurenryu, those who try to stab themselves using his blood turns them into a demigod-like being with dragonic powers. Goryu was the first to demonstrate this feat as it gave him his Rider powers.

Taki now reverts back to human form, and on her hand is a new Miridewatch, the **Mugenryu** Miridewatch.

"You really stood out to be the craziest kind of chick I've ever seen.", Gurenryu said, having seen Taki's conviction to do whatever it takes to find a way to destroy Another ZO and Another J. This conviction made Gurenryu to move on and carry on Goryu's last wish to protect the world along with the four knights.

Taki nodded to her friends, knowing that she had no other choice but to earn Gurenryu's power by risking her own humanity.

Galahad presents to Taki Goryu's weapon, the **Mugenryuken**. This is the same weapon Goryu used to stab himself to form a contract with Gurenryu. The Mugenryuken is now given a more updated look the moment it is now in Taki's possession. Plus, a shield that can be combined to form a bow and arrow weapon called the **Mugen Shield**. On the updated version of the Mugenryuken, on the blade has an inscription written in hirigana: [はじまりとおわり], that means "The Beginning and the End", which reflects Kamen Rider Mugenryu's title as **the Alpha and the Omega**. This time, Taki has now earned that title, now that she has obtained the Mugenryu Miridewatch.

"**We pledge to serve you, Lady Taki.**", Galahad, Gawain, Mordred, and Lancelot all kneel at their new leader.

Taki appears to be reluctant to accept this, but she has gained new allies along the road. Gurenryu then decides to go along with Taki, having found a new master in the ninja.

"I'll carry on my old friend's last wishes. And now we're right behind ya!", Gurenryu gets over his grief and decided to take his late partner's last wishes.

Fubuki and the others approach Taki, and the former came to the conclusion that her mother decided to obtain Mugenryu's powers through Gurenryu.

"You should have told us sooner, mother.", said Fubuki. "But... Is Mugenryu's powers enough to beat both Another ZO and J?"

"It's all or nothing. The fate of the world is at stake, so I-", Taki answered.

Goro spoke, "You almost scared us, Taki. I thought for a second there you've completely discarded your humanity. But, I truly believed in you. _We_ all believed in you. You have brought out the real you."

* * *

**20:47 minutes remaining.**

(*_**cues: **__"__**Final Wish**__" by Hiroyuki Takami of access feat. AXL 21_*)

Zi-O and Geiz are forced out of their transformation. Another ZO was too much for them. Worse, the black hole is getting closer as it slowly began to suck away everything on the planet. Time is already short.

"My demon king, are you hurt?", Woz appears as he checks on his liege's well-being.

"We're okay.", Sougo replied. "Look! That black hole in the sky is drawing closer!"

"Fret not, sire. We now have a miracle.", Woz reassures as Taki makes her presence known. And this time, the ancient dragon Gurenryu arrives now in Ryukishi Mode.

**[~**_**Naze itami ga tsuzuku no darou kokoro ga wa karazu toitsume**_**~]**(_Why does pain continue to understand my heart?_)

"It's Taki!", Geiz exclaimed.

**[~**_**Fukai yoru ni ochiru**_**~]**(_Falling deep into the night_)

"Taki-san!", followed by Sougo, and that's where he noticed her new Miridewatch.

Taki finally takes out the Mugenryu Miridewatch. She then opens the dragon mouth of the Miridewatch by pressing the red switch on the dragon head's cheek, causing it to exclaim "**Infinity X Evolution!**", before pressing the switch...

**[~**_**Soredemo eraba nakya ikenai asu ni wa ikutsu no mirai ga**_**~]**(_I still need to decide the several possible futures of tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Hi mou tsu i teru?**_**~]**(_Are they bound together?_)

*_**Mugenryu!**_*

Moments after the Miridewatch is activated, the Mugenryu Miridewatch acts on its own and willingly docked itself into Taki's Beyondriver.

**[~**_**Tachimukau tada hitotsu no negai**_**~]**(_To stand up is what I wished_)  
**[~**_**Shinjitsu ni obieru kizuna de**_**~]**(_With bonds that are scared of the truth_)

A dragon clock smartwatch screen appears on Taki's back, surrounded by rings invoking the infinity symbol (∞).

Within moments, instead of chanting "Henshin", Taki instead invokes Goryu's transformation call of "**Garyou Tensei!**" as she closes the Beyondriver's lever...

*_**Touei! Mugen Time! **__(Infinite Time!) (Symphonic orchestral music) __**Infini-fini-fini-finity! Dragon Empress Almighty! Mugen! Ima ma de Mugen! **__(The Infinite! Ever Infinite!) __**Mugenryu Taki! **__(Dragon roaring)_*

The transformation begins with Taki now suiting up into her base form, Genesis Type.

Gurenryu invokes the fusion call, "**Chou Gattai: Mugenryu Taki!**"

In Ryukishi Mode, Gurenryu undergoes drastic transformation as his chestplate (along with the dragon head embedded) and shoulder armor are disengaged from his body. His main body suddenly transforms into the backpack. Taki is given extra armor on the forearm, shins, and feet as Gurenryu's shoulders become her shoulder armor, and his chestplate with the dragon head attach to her armor. Gurenryu's body now becoming the backpack, his arms become the shoulder-mounted cannons, his legs becoming hip-mounted railguns. Only the wings remain as Taki's means for flight. The fusion ends with the hirigana for "Mugenryu" (むげんりゅうー) branded on Taki's visor, and the kanji for "dragon" (龍) on the forehead crystal of her helmet, and so her transformation into **Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki** is complete!

**[~**_**Ai o ubai saru kaze ni mo yume o shihai suru ikari mo**_**~]**(_Even in the wind that takes away love. The anger that controls our dreams._)

Wowed by this epic fusion, Woz asks Sougo if this needs a commemorative speech. And Sougo approved. That being said, Woz begins his speech:

**[~**_**Mamoritai to sakebu dake taisetsuna hito o mamoru**_**~]**(_Just shout that you want to protect those you hold dear_)

"Rejoice! The souls of demon huntress and ancient dragon become one, bringing forth a miraculous evolution! Unmatched in heaven and earth, transcending history, the world, and beyond infinity! Behold! The Alpha and the Omega! And her name is** Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki! **And so, this moment is the beginning of a new legend."

At the snap of her fingers, Taki sends out the four knights: Kamen Riders Galahad, Gawain, Mordred and Lancelot. The moment she comes contact to Another ZO, the rampaging Another Rider charges at Taki, but she counteracts with a backfist that knocks the monster down.

**[~**_**Kotae sagashi teru sono tsumi yurusu seijaku wa mienai**_**~]**(_The sins leading to the answer; I don't see the silence to forgive._)

Taki summons four Miridewatches to be used by the four knights: Shinobi, Quiz, Volt, and Shippu. Galahad takes the Shinobi watch, Gawain uses Volt, Mordred uses Quiz, and Lancelot takes Shippu. They transform into the four Future Kamen Riders.

*_**Shinobi!**_* / *_**Volt!**_* / *_**Quiz!**_* / *_**Shippu!**_*

At the push of the watch's button, they assume a future Kamen Rider. Galahad became Kamen Rider Shinobi, Gawain transformed into Kamen Rider Volt, Mordred uses the powers of Kamen Rider Quiz and Lancelot becoming Kamen Rider Shippu and they make short work of Another ZO.

**[~**_**Soredemo mada akiramezu ni iru... I gotta get my wish!**_**~]**(_Still, I refuse to give up... I gotta get my wish!._)

*_(Shinobi Driver voice) __**Finish Ninpou!**_*

Galahad as Shinobi overwhelms Another ZO with speed and ninjutsu...

*_(Volt Driver voice) __**1,000,000 Mega Volt!**_*

Followed by Gawain using Kamen Rider Volt's Rider Kick...

*_(Quiz Driver voice) __**Final Quiz Flash!**_* / *_(Cyclonic Driver voice) __**Cyclonic Finish!**_*

And lastly, Mordred and Lancelot executing Kamen Rider Quiz and Kamen Rider Shippu's Rider Kicks.

While Another ZO is dazed, Mugenryu Taki approaches it and forces her hand deep into Another ZO's body to pull Ora out of the alien parasite, tossing the unconscious Ora right towards to Swartz, where he successfully catches her. The older Time Jacker is shocked on how Taki was able to obtain Mugenryu's Rider powers.

*_**Mugenryuken! Slash Time!**_*

The Mugenryuken is summoned. The updated Mugenryuken now has a Ridewatch slot where any Ridewatch/Miridewatch can be inserted on the jaw. The Mugenryuken has two modes, given that the blade can be attached on top or on the left side of the hilt to form the rifle: one is the **Dragon Calibur** mode and the other being **Buster Rifle** mode.

Taki takes the Mugenryu watch out of the Beyondriver and puts it on the Mugenryuken. And she uses the "biting" mechanism on the hilt of the dragon head to charge the sword.

*_**Mission Start!**_*

Within moments, manifestations of Dragreder (Ryuki's contract monster), WizarDragon (Wizard's inner Phantom), and the Hunter Gamer (a support robot summoned from the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat) all appear on Taki's side, whilst she coats the Mugenryuken's blade with rainbow-colored energy.

*_**Mugenryu! Mission Six: Full Power!**_*

Dragreder, WizarDragon, and the Hunter Gamer fired a ball of energy from their mouths and Taki launches a crescent-shaped projectile from the Mugenryuken right towards Another ZO, defeating the Another Rider in the process.

Using a blank Ridewatch, Taki absorbs the essence of Another ZO inside the blank watch, resulting in the creation of the ZO Ridewatch.

**10:21 minutes remaining.**

Now that Another ZO is dealt with, all that is left is Another J. The black hole in the sky is already drawing closer.

"It's that black hole!", Sougo points the black hole in the sky.

Fubuki, her father and aunt, and Natsu regrouped with Taki.

"Uh-oh.. Look!", Natsu points the black hole.

"Time is running out...", Anzu added, and everyone is already in panic mode.

"Let's put our hopes on Taki this time. My demon king.", Woz reassured as he remained calm in this situation. Before turning to Taki, "What is your plan, Taki?"

"I'm going to destroy Another J from the inside.", she said. "Even if it meant using its black hole mouth as a means to gain entry from its body."

Though everyone is against with this idea, knowing Taki might die if she get sucked in that black hole mouth. Despite this, if this plan would be crazy enough to work, Taki has no choice but to do so. Time is running short as she prepares to take off. The thrusters from Mugenryu Taki's backpack begin to boost at full power as Mugenryu Taki takes flight to space.

* * *

**8:11 minutes remaining.**

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Standing Against the Storm**__", Original Soundtrack from Soulcalibur VI_*)

Mugenryu Taki is nearing the earth's atmosphere, but her maximum flight speed is limited to only 35,290 kph, almost a half as the Fourze Armor's max flight speed. This worries Taki knowing that she only has 8 minutes before Another J's black hole mouth can devour the Earth in less than 60 seconds.

"Is this fast we can go?!", Taki spoke as if she's panicking.

"Don't lose your tits, onee-chan. We can go hyper fast!", Gurenryu reassures. The eyes of his dragon head of Mugenryu Taki's chest armor light up as he speaks. "As in five times hypersonic!"

"Hypersonic?!"

"Buckle up, and get ready for a bumpy ride!", Gurenryu decides to speed up beyond hypersonic as he sets the main thrusters of Mugenryu Taki's backpack and the foot thrusters to maximum power. "Bro, this is one's for you... I hope you're watching me kick some giant alien ass!"

Mugenryu Taki flew even faster at times five the hypersonic speed (approx. 176,450 kph), breaking the sound barrier; leaving a trail resembling the infinity symbol (∞) in the sky. Now on the outside of the Earth, they can see Another J's mouth being protected by some kind of faceplate. They have to punch that to enter its mouth.

"It's mouth is closed shut.", said Taki.

"Then we'll have to punch it to get in! Time to bring out the big guns!", said Gurenryu.

Taki opens the Beyondriver's lever...

*_**Infinite Beyond the Time!**_*

...and by doing so, Mugenryu Taki summons reinforcements in the form of Ryuki's contract monster Dragreder, DenLiner Ikazuchi (a form of DenLiner used when Den-O is in Gun Form), Castle Doran (a castle-dragon owned by Kamen Rider Kiva), WizarDragon (Wizard's inner Phantom), and the Hunter Gamer from the Drago Knight Hunter Z game.

These dragons actually served as support units for past Kamen Riders. The Mugenryu Miridewatch also allows these dragons to assist Taki as part of her finisher. And they begin open their mouths and charge a ball of energy. The shoulder cannons and the hip-mounted railguns of Mugenryu Taki are now positioned and ready to fire, followed by Gurenryu's dragon head opening its mouth, revealing a portable particle cannon.

Taki closes the Beyondriver's lever...

*_**Infinity X-Supernova!**_*

The support dragons expelled their energy breath attack in a beam-like form, followed by Mugenryu Taki firing positron lasers from her shoulder cannons, railguns, and the particle cannon from the mouth of Gurenryu's dragon head. They spam a lot of beams until the faceplate in Another J's mouth is destroyed, exposing Another J's black hole mouth.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Myriad Souls**__", Original Soundtrack from Soulcalibur VI_*)

Mugenryu Taki entered Another J's mouth as she intends to destroy it from the inside. Inside Another J's body is both eldritch and organic in terms of its horrifying sight. Taki must do something as quick as possible before she and Gurenryu would be digested by Another J.

Deep inside Another J's stomach is the Another Rider's main core; destroying it kills the Another Rider.

*_**Arrow Time!**_*

With nothing much time left, Taki combines the Mugenryuken with the Mugen Shield into the **Mugen Arrow**, a large bow and arrow weapon. On the Mugen Shield, three Ridewatches/Miridewatches can be plugged, along with another on the Mugenryuken. On the Mugen Shield, Taki equips the G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and Huntress Ridewatches on the Mugen Shield side (the first three Ridewatches Taki obtained before the merging of the two Earths), and the Mugenryu Miridewatch on the Mugenryuken's slot.

*_**Mission Twelve!**_*

Taki then took out the Galaxy Riser, the device she used to transform into the Galaxy Armor. Only this time, to scan the three Ridewatches loaded on the Mugen Shield to activate the finisher.

*_**Kimi no Tamashi wa mada moete i?**__ (Do your soul still burn?)_*

With three Ridewatches plus the Mugenryu Miridewatch loaded, Taki prepares to unleash the Mugen Arrow's deathblow. Taki pulls the Mugen Arrow's trigger..

*_**Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S! Mugenryu! Final Mission: Future Final Flash!**_*

Instead of firing a large powerful arrow, the Mugen Arrow manifests a colossal energy sword that pierces the core of Another J through the outside of its body, as if it is being dissected from the inside using a laser scapel. It resembles Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form's Maximum Hyper Typhoon and Maximum Hyper Cyclone finishers with the Perfect Zecter. Taki swings the energy sword downwards as she cleaves Another J's core and stomach in half, destroying the colossal Another Rider in the process.

Another J explodes into scattering cosmic dust, where it is absorbed to a blank Ridewatch in Taki's hands, creating the J Ridewatch.

The Fu-Ma ninja declares the closure of the battle, "The seal is complete."

"Amazing...", Gai/Ultraman Orb can look in awe on how Taki was able to defeat the colossal Another J from the inside. Gai then flies to an unknown destination as he yells "**Shuwatch!**"

* * *

Taki later returned to Earth and caught up with her friends and allies. And they were wowed by her unfathomable feat. Despite seeing Taki having evolved from her humanity, Goro is impressed and happy of seeing her doing such impressive feat.

"There is no one in the world who could do something that insane as you, Taki.", said Goro.

"Ehhh? No wonder you and Taki-san are a match, Goro-san?", Sougo appears to be the only shipper on deck on the blooming relationship between Goro and Taki. "So much for opposites attract."

Gurenryu ends up living in of the Izumi household as Goro is still in the process building the dragon's roost. Currently, Taki and Natsu are tending at the ancient dragon.

Gurenryu likes any kind of food, except for frozen ones; given the fact that dragons, like reptiles are cold-blooded, which causes him to be sluggish in cold temperatures.

Having found a new friend in Taki, Gurenryu comes to see that humans are interesting creatures. From that point on, the ancient dragon continues to carry on his late friend's last request in protecting the world and humanity as a whole.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_In this tie-in to the Den-O arc in the Zi-O TV series, Taki and her friends are dragged into the fray fighting the Angel Imagin. In the midst of the ensuing battle, a blonde-haired man from an another world appears to have formed a contract with the Imagin and protects her. According to Tsukasa, the man is revealed to be Embryo, the infamous Tuner who created the World of Mana, was revived by the Angel Imagin and returns back to 2017, the time of his second revival._

_In the light of Embryo's threat, Goro approaches Sento, who returned to him the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches back to Ryuga. And Goro has something in mind to combat Embryo and his Ragna-Mail..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __103: __**A.D. 2017: Rondo of Angel and Dragons**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tie-in to the Den-O arc in the _Kamen Rider Zi-O _TV series, taking place between episode 39 and 40. It also revisits the Embryo Arc of _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_22 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_15 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin, ZO, J)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **20 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Den-O)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **79%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

Sorry for the delay, guys. It took me almost three days to brainstorm on how Taki's finisher works.

Next week, I'll take a break with Taki Gaiden and focus on the spin-off story, Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ichigou. I'm going to retool the Kamen Rider Ichigou REDUX, the story that I haven't finished two years ago. Granted, since _Zi-O _will take a one week break. And this is the first time I'm planning to revisit one of the chapters of my original works, one of my successful crossovers, _Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange_. Since Ex-Aid's timeline was erased, it seems Taki and her fellow Zi-O Riders, featuring Decade, Build, Cross-Z and Ultraman Orb will take over. Plus, Owner and Naomi will return, alongside with Kotaro (yes, _that _Kotaro). And, Evolto will also return.

Things you might want to know about Taki's final form, Mugenryu Taki:

\- Taki's final form is basically equipping her with Gurenryu's chest armor while the dragon head is still on the center of the chestplate. Gurenryu's main body becomes the backpack with three equipment created from parts of his limbs - Gurenryu's wings, his arms become shoulder cannons, his legs turn into railguns.

\- Given that Taki's Rider form have few Gundam references, Mugenryu Taki would be the closest thing to the Freedom & Strike Freedom (beam spamming; though Mugenryu Taki uses the past Riders' dragon-based support units such as Dragreder in place of DRAGOONs), 00 Raiser & 00 Qan[T] (producing a giant beam sword to a near cosmic scale. Taki's new monster form also involves turning her skin silver, like how Setsuna became an ELS-Innovator hybrid at the end of the film _A Wakening of the Trailblazer_. The combination of the Mugenryuken & Mugen Shield into the Mugen Arrow is similar to the launcher mode of the GN Sword IV for the 00 Qan[T] Full Saber).

\- Mugenryu Taki's Infinity X-Supernova finisher is verily reminiscent of both the Freedom and Strike Freedom's Hi-MAT Full Burst. Just replace the DRAGOONs with past Riders' dragon-based support units: namely Dragreder, DenLiner Ikazuchi, Castle Doran, WizarDragon, and Hunter Gamer since they compliment the dragon motif to Taki's final form.

\- Before I forget, the Mugenryuken's design is a combination of the Ryusoul Ken from _Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger _(for the dragon motif on the hilt), the Drill Crusher from _Kamen Rider Build_ (for the blade being detachable to interchange between sword and gun modes; for the Mugenryuken, its own modes are called Dragon Calibur and Buster Rifle), and the Gan Gun Saber's Arrow Mode combined with the Condor Phone from _Kamen Rider Ghost _(for the Mugen Arrow combined from the Mugen Shield).

\- Mugenryu Taki also has two modes: **Almighty Type** (her default mode with the backpack equipped), and **Edge Master Type** (when the backpack is disengaged, which allows her to use all the fighting styles and weapons of every Soulcalibur VI character, including her own just like Edge Master himself). Edge Master Type will be shown in the next chapter.

\- The symphonic orchestral music used in Mugenryu Taki's transformation jingle is a modified version of the "chorus" coming from _The Avengers_ orchestral theme song composed by Alan Silvestri.

\- Keeping with Zi-O's clock and time travel themes, Mugenryu Taki is based on medieval style clocks surrounded with ornate European dragons as well as the Clock of the Time Dragon from the _Oz_ book series by L. Frank Baum. The same can be said with Gurenryu, the main component for the said final form.

Given the _Devil May Cry 5 _parallels with Goryu and Gurenryu to V and Urizen. The way Taki stabbed herself with Mekki-Maru (smeared with Gurenryu's blood) and absorbing the weapon into herself to evolve into a Shinryumajin and obtain the Mugenryu Miridewatch is similar to Dante absorbing the Sparda by stabbing the Rebellion into his stomach, the end result him obtaining the Devil Sword Dante and Sin Devil Trigger.

\- Though the way Taki using Mekki-Maru (w/ Gurenryu's blood) to stab herself and obtain the Mugenryu watch looks like how Kuroto created the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, at the cost of her own humanity.

The way (Mugenryu) Taki destroyed Another J from the inside of its body is one of the similarities on how ZO and J fought the main villain of their respective films inside of a location that is part of said villain's body.

Taki becoming a Shinryumajin could be a reference to the titular character of the eroge, _Taimanin Asagi_. Asagi Igawa, the character who is based on Taki, a ninja who hunts demons, also happens to have a demonic form as well. The only main difference is that Taki's Shinryumajin form gives her immortality (to the point her body's aging process is halted) and nigh-omnipotent powers.


	23. AD 2017: Rondo of Angel and Dragons

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****23: ****A.D. 2017: Rondo of Angel and Dragons**[2017年：天使と龍のロンド/_Nisen-jūnana: Tenshi to Ryū no rondo_] **[Episode 103]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

The chapter begins inside a coffee shop. Time is stopped as Swartz is seen fiddling with tarot cards, as Heure and Ora look at what he had thought in mind. Out of the 21 Major Arcana tarot cards; Swartz took out four tarot cards with one of those cards being the tarot for **Death**.

Touching the Death tarot causes him to have a vision of Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki's rampage. Given that Swartz himself saw Taki obtaining his final form when the ancient dragon Gurenryu fused with the Fu-Ma ninja. Taki's final form could be considered as a walking nightmare to say the least. From Swartz's perspective, the vision sees Taki killing Ora using a whip sword, presumably Ivy's snake sword.

Going back to reality. Swartz also feared the worst. This means, his plans for his demon king to be crowned to be in jeopardy, knowing that it's only a matter of time that Taki will hunt down the Time Jackers and kill them using Mugenryu's powers.

("_That woman... If she keeps using Mugenryu's powers, she will most likely go off the deep end._"), Swartz spoke to himself, knowing that the Mugenryu Miridewatch is slowly eating away the ninja's sense of morality and restraint.

When asked why Swartz is fiddling with the tarot cards by Ora, the former bluntly dismisses the question by saying the only thing he usually says, "I care not answering your question."

* * *

By the time sunrise passed. It's already 6am, and it's a usual normal morning in the Izumi household. Goro got up early for work, while Taki sometimes wakes up an hour later.

Strangely, Goro appears to be staying around the side of the bed. _Waiting for Taki to wake up..._

Taki opens her eyes, only to see Goro still sitting on the bed.

"Goro... I thought you're supposed to be out at work?", spoke Taki until she notices a _blue _streak on his hair, and having an entirely different personality.

"It's too early. **Mind if I reel you in?**", suddenly Goro mutters a phrase that's only be said by a certain turtle Imagin. Taki isn't aware that Goro is being possessed by an Imagin named **Urataros**.

Seeing that Goro is definitely not himself, but rather being possessed by some kind of evil spirit. Taki quickly performed an exorcism technique on Goro, thus separating the Imagin from the host body. Urataros appears in his physical form rather than in a halved form in sands.

"Who are you?", asked Taki.

Apparently, Ura is not the only one who barged in the Izumi household. Goro ends up getting possessed again, now that his hair standing up along with a red streak, an indication of being possessed by the boisterous Imagin, **Momotaros**.

"This is what you get for flirting, turtle!", Momotaros-Goro spoke.

Taki quickly exorcise Momotaros from Goro's body, causing the red oni Imagin to be separated from the human host. But, to make things even more hairy...

"_**Dokusoi!**_", Kintaros then enters Goro's body.

"Not again...", Taki becomes increasingly upset when the Taros arguing each other as she exorcises Kintaros out of Goro's body again.

'_**Mou!**_', next Ryuutaros takes over Goro's body. "_**Mind if we defeat her? I can't hear your answer!**_"

Fed up of the shenanigans, after Taki exorcises Ryuutaros off Goro's body, she throws the Imagin quartet out of the window, sending them down into the grass. While still wearing her sleeping clothes, Taki held onto her Rekki-Maru and threaten to kill the four.

"Answer _**me **_this time! I'm sick of playing games with you simpletons!", Taki shouted.

Taki is a scary woman if you get into her bad side, as Ryuutaros found out the hard way. As he said, "I'm scared!"

"Her strength made me cry!", Kintaros added.

"You really got the nerve to push us out of the-", Momotaros tries to pick a fight, only to be stomped in the chest by Taki. "Graaghh!"

"Seriously, what are you idiots doing here?!", Taki continued.

Within moments, Fubuki appears and reveals to her mother that the four are actually Imagins; creatures that grant the wishes of their contract holders. On top of that, they have the ability to possess human hosts: and the Taros are one such examples.

"Imagin?", Taki raised her eyebrow.

"Not all Imagins are malign. These four are on the benign scale of the spectrum.", Fubuki said.

When asked why the Taros came to approach Taki is that Sougo and company have been dealing an Another Rider based on Kamen Rider Den-O: Another Den-O. Worse, the Another Rider has somehow hijacked the DenLiner to go to the past. Meanwhile, a Kamen Rider who is a guardian of time stood in Sougo's way: Sakurai Yuuto, Kamen Rider Zeronos, who mistook him for Kiriya Kyosuke, one of Hibiki's students.

"I see. Their train is being hijacked by a second Another Den-O.", Taki continued. "How can you guys go into the past without any means of time travel?"

* * *

**A.****D. ****2017****  
**(2017年)

Meanwhile...

Gurenryu (in humanoid form) and the four knights are chasing an angel-like monster in 2017. Apparently, it's not an Another Rider, but an anomaly. This creature, possessing angel wings not just on her back, but on the ornaments on her head and forearms suggests this is an **Angel Imagin**.

The Imagin is not a fighter to begin with, as she found herself being mauled by the ancient dragon doing whatever she can to escape. But, Gurenryu is laser focused on trying to fight her. Gurenryu sends the creature back into the present.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

"You aren't so tough than you look.", Gurenryu mocks the Imagin.

The Imagin retaliates, only for the ancient dragon to dish out painful blows.

Gurenryu doesn't care about stopping a threat such as the Angel Imagin; which makes him the foil to his late master, Goryu. Because of this, the dragon's defining trait is his pathological need to fight stronger opponents, in that he goes across points of time to search for worthy opponents to challenge him; that also includes warriors who seek after Soul Edge, and even the Azure Knight himself.

Because of him being the most powerful ancient dragon in existence, Gurenryu lives for the purpose of fighting for the sake of fighting. This mindset of all things can be detrimental. Gurenryu barely has any self-restraint (even in humanoid form) and has little to no concern for the safety of others - endangering innocent people and causing collateral damage, while he keeps fighting without interruption. This is why he lives up to his reputation with the _nom de guerre_ as the God of Destruction.

Within moments, Taki, Fubuki, and the four Taros arrive when the former sensed Gurenryu and the four knights fighting the Angel Imagin.

"What's an Imagin doing here?", asked Momo. "And why is that dragon fighting that thing?"

In response, Gurenryu in humanoid form gives Momotaros the middle finger "Shut up, dickwad! Nobody gives a shit about who am I fighting!"

"Seriously, that's rude...", Urataros is not used to Gurenryu's coarse language.

Gurenryu manages to incapacitate the Angel Imagin after long periods of extremely graphic beatdown. Just as Gurenryu is about to bring the death blow. A beam of light coming from the sky hits everyone on the ground. It's coming from a beam rifle of a mecha.

"What the...?!", Taki muttered as she and her future daughter stand up and the smoke slowly clears.

And when the smoke cleared, a sharply-dressed blonde man stands behind the Angel Imagin, all while a black and purple giant robot appeared in the sky.

"Wait, who is this creep?", asked Momotaros.

"Asshole, you got some big cojones to be the prince charming to this piece of shit.", Gurenryu confronts the mysterious man.

Before Gurenryu could lash out on him, the blonde man uses a telekinetic force to push the ancient dragon away from him.

"Why is he protecting the Imagin?", Fubuki carefully observed. "It's possible he made a contract."

The blonde man spoke, "I won't let you lay a hand on this Imagin. Thanks to her for reviving me, I'm not going to fail to reclaim Ange as my bride once more. I must be going, Ange is waiting for me!"

The blonde man took the Angel Imagin with him and the black mecha fetches him. The mecha parted to an unknown destination.

However, the Angel Imagin dropped something. When Fubuki picked it up, it's a Ridewatch! The watch containing the powers of **Kamen Rider Evol**. The Rider form of the extraterrestrial lifeform, **Evolto**. Fubuki decides to have her mother keep the Evol Ridewatch for the time being.

The moment the name "Ange" was mentioned, it somehow rung a bell on Taki. At one point, she had once met a young woman named Ange two years ago. Question is, what does the blonde man want with Ange.

The answers immediately came as a dimension wall appears right in front of Taki and co: emerging from it is Kadoya Tsukasa, aka Kamen Rider Decade. Behind him are the two women from Taki's world: **Ivy Valentine** and **Sophitia Alexandra**. Apparently, Tsukasa brought these two women to help him investigate with the recent space-time distortions going on.

"Kadoya Tsukasa.", said Fubuki.

"You brought Ivy and Sophitia of all people with you?", Taki added.

Sophitia spoke, "The temporal distortions are also affecting our timeline; as what the gods told me. So, this man [Tsukasa] came into the doorstep of our bakery and told us of everything happening."

"Time is distorting. And I have a feeling it's affecting both the past, present, and future.", Ivy added. "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur even made their way into this time, to the point it's worsening the distortions."

* * *

Tsukasa's party along with the Taros are brought to the Izumi mansion where Ivy and Sophitia are surprised why Taki is living in a more futuristic lifestyle since she resided in the present.

While the guests are provided hospitality by the host of the household, Tsukasa begins cutting to the chase. To start, he reveals the identity of the blonde man who protected the Angel Imagin.

"That man protecting that Imagin is **Embryo**. He is the infamous Tuner who created the **World of Mana**.", Tsukasa said. "And I say, he's a nasty piece of work. He was responsible for the extinction of the ancient humans several years ago in that world. And worst of all, he's planning to abduct a woman named Ange. Does the name sound familiar to you, Taki?"

Taki recalls the Norma and DRAGONs visiting the Earth during her first year in the present day. And Ange is among those people. The two factions are also allies to the Space Explorers.

"Wait. With their powers currently non-existent, they apparently can't remember the Space Explorers.", said Taki. "What happened to them even though the Space Explorers never came to existence?"

"Who knows.", the Destroyer of Worlds replied before continuing. "It's like they never remember them at all. And as for Embryo, this is not the first time he was revived. In the original timeline, Dan Masamune was the one who revived him. And for the second time around, it was that Imagin who revived him and asked him to form a contract with her."

Tsukasa's hunch also explains why Embryo protected the Angel Imagin. According to him, the Angel Imagin is said to revive the deceased and asks them to form a contract as thanks. That means, Embryo formed a contract with the said Imagin with a second attempt to kidnap Ange, the very woman he objectified on.

"So he's eyecandy over that girl. What a creep...", Goro, who is a lovable sex maniac and a ladykiller at best, draws the line when it comes to his advances ever since hearing from Tsukasa about Embryo who has attempted to rape Ange more than once. "I find that Embryo guy rather unsettling and I may want to punch his teeth down to his throat."

"Exactly. That's why, Embryo's not to be taken lightly. And he's most likely planning to take Ange for himself before he could put the entire universe to its knees.", Tsukasa said. "I heard that an Another Den-O jacked the Den-Liner. But, that's okay. I rather called someone who can help us."

A knock from the door is heard. Anzu answers the door, revealing a young man with a blue Imagin on his side. The Taros apparently recognize him.

"Hey... If it isn't Kotaro.", said Momotaros.

"That's Nogami Ryoutarou's grandchild.", Tsukasa added.

And besides that, Kotaro also brought in Sougo and company. It appears that Kotaro is protecting Sougo from being attacked by Sakurai Yuuto/Kamen Rider Zeronos. Yuuto was onto Sougo because he is aware of the latter's predestined fate to become Oma Zi-O. So, it's most likely Tsukasa sent Kotaro to protect Sougo from Kamen Rider Zeronos for the time being.

Geiz and Woz are surprised that not only Tsukasa is here, he brought Ivy and Sophitia with him to investigate the space-time distortions. Where it's not only affecting the present, but it extends to the past.

"The distortions are also extending to the past... This is a bad omen.", Woz muttered.

"Why did you brought us here? Explain yourself, Kadoya Tsukasa!", said Geiz.

"This is kind of urgent and you have to listen carefully.", Tsukasa replied. "Embryo is going back to 2017 thanks to him forming a pact with an Angel Imagin so he can continue his reign of terror."

While Tsukasa is talking, the **Evol Ridewatch** in Taki's pocket began to shake... When everyone took notice, a red liquid-like entity emerge from it, as it took form of Kamen Rider Evol Cobra Form (Phase 1). It is **Evolto** himself in his incomplete form!

The Taros are terrified at the appearance of Evol.

"That's...!", Taki widened her eyes in shock the moment Evolto emerged from the Ridewatch.

"Evolto.", Goro added. "Asshole. You got some pretty big balls to come back from Hell!"

"Relax, will ya.", said the revived Evolto. "I don't know how I ended up in that watch. But, I've already heard who Embryo really is. But, he is the most repulsive of all humans in existence. Devouring planets might be my thing, but Embryo is the worst."

Evolto himself has heard of Embryo before. Though they are both alike with their attempts to destroy the world. The reason the alien does not like about Embryo is his misogynistic personality. Apparently, he has been sealed in a Ridewatch for almost a year. It's revealed that when Goro "killed" him, a fragment of the alien ended up being sealed in a Ridewatch. Even after the fusion of the two Earths, the Evol Ridewatch was lost until it fell into Ray's hands. When Ray died, it fell in the Angel Imagin's possession.

"So, what do you say? Let's call a truce and we defeat Embryo together.", Evolto proposed.

Taki responds, "We'll play along. In one condition...", and by using a Ridewatch sealing technique, Evol is absorbed back into his Ridewatch. "If you're planning to pull anything funny at us, prepare for a fate worse than death."

"_He he he he. You're a scary woman. I must have underestimated you._", Evolto's voice spoke through the Evol Ridewatch after being sucked into the watch itself.

In order to keep Evolto from causing unnecessary damage, Taki decides to have the alien sealed inside the Evol Ridewatch. Taki plans to keep the watch in case of a desperate situation.

Either way, it's decided then. It seems that a lot of parties will scramble to go to 2017. But first, Tsukasa decides to do a quick investigate first. So, he decides to bring in, Taki and Geiz with her. And by manifesting his interdimensional portals, Taki, Geiz and Tsukasa enter the portal.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2017****  
**(2017年)

**Earth AZ-007**, also known as the **World of Mana**...

Taki, Tsukasa, and Geiz find themselves in what appears to be a strange island. Gurenryu managed to follow the three since the dragon can time travel. While in humanoid form, the ancient dragon warrior makes a three point landing.

"It's like a deserted island here...", said Geiz.

"It's not even "deserted" to begin with, jackass. There's locals here.", Gurenryu replied as he approached a girl with dragon-like wings. But when Gurenryu approached the girl, she freaked out and fled.

Seconds later, Gurenryu gets pointed with a naginata on the back.

"We're so fucked...", Gurenryu muttered.

"State your businesses here, intruders.", a woman with a blue gem on her forehead, whose features are similar to that girl Emu encountered. Geiz himself is confronted with a woman with a green forehead gem. Taki and Tsukasa are confronted by a flock of women wielding naginatas.

Then, one of their leader appear before the three Riders and Gurenryu.

"Welcome to the new Earth, humans from the future.", the DRAGON Princess introduces herself to the three. "I am one of the descendants of Aura, and princess of the Freyja family. Second guardian, **Salamandinay.**"

Curiously, Salamandinay was quick to find out that the people she met are people from the future. Just as before Tsukasa can reason with them, the soldiers were about to restrain Gurenryu since they are in fact DRAGONs, like Salamandinay herself. Gurenryu retaliates, forcing the soldiers to be on their guard.

"How dare you do that to Lady Salamandinay!", said **Naga**, the woman with the blue gem on her forehead.

"In that case, we shall test you.", the DRAGON princess accepts the challenge.

Taki tries to reason with them, "Wait, this is a big misunderstanding!"

Gurenryu interrupts, "Hey, onee-chan. When they're asking for a fight, they mean a fight! In that case... **BRING IT ON!**"

And so, Geiz took out his Geiz and Geiz Revive watches, followed by Tsukasa donning the Neo Decadriver. Taki then activated her Taki Miridewatch.

"**Henshin!**"

*_**Rider Time! Rev-i-ve Shi-ppu! Shippu!**_* / *_**KamenRide: Decade!**_* / *_**Touei! Future Time! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

"Let's make this quick.", now transformed into Decade, Tsukasa took out the Kabuto card.

In turn, Taki uses the Kabuto Ridewatch.

*_**KamenRide: Kabuto! Change Beetle!**_*

*_**AttackRide: Clock Up!**_* / *_**Ridewatch Break!**_*

Geiz Revive Shippu, Decade Kabuto, and Taki make use of super speed to make short work of Salamandinay's soldiers. While Gurenryu takes on Salamandinay, who is in fact, like the rest of her people, part-human/part-DRAGON. Although Salamandinay is a smart fighter, being able to hold off against enemies who rely on brute strength.

For Gurenryu, fighting is what he enjoys the most, to a pathological level.

Salamandinay takes an offensive approach against Gurenryu before going against Decade, Geiz, and Taki. Tsukasa then takes a smarter method of going against Salamandinay as he took the Ryuki card.

"How about dragon for dragon?", said Tsukasa.

*_**KamenRide: Ryuki!**_*

By equipping the Ryuki card into the Neo Decadriver, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Armed with the Drag Saber, he clashed blades with the DRAGON princess, who happens to wield a katana.

"Hey, onee-chan. It's about time we combine as well!", Gurenryu asks to go Mugenryu Taki.

"Very well.", Taki replied as she took out the Mugenryu Miridewatch. She opens the watch's lower jaw before pressing the watch on.

Gurenryu then invokes the fusion call of "**Chou Gattai: Mugenryu Taki!**"

*_**Touei! Mugen Time! Mugen! Ima made Mugen! Mugenryu Taki!**_*

Gurenryu disassembles himself as his chest and shoulder armor are attached to Taki, alongside additional leg armor and Mugenryu Taki's helmet. Plus, his body is transformed into a backpack, with his arm became Mugenryu Taki's signature shoulder cannons and his legs become hip-mounted railguns. The transformation ends with the hirigana for "Mugenryu" (むげんりゅうー) branded onto her visor.

Two of Salamandinay's bodyguards, Kaname and Naga deal with Mugenryu Taki. Unfortunately for them, their foe being a fusion of human and ancient dragon is too much for them to handle. And apparently, Taki viciously manhandles Naga and Kaname and the influence of the Mugenryu powers made her even more dangerous in that she has no problem injuring anyone who happen to be within her vicinity.

What little did Taki know is that the side-effect of the Mugenryu Miridewatch causes her to become increasingly aggressive and violent in combat, and even more sadistic and battle-hungry like Gurenryu. Naga and Kaname find themselves at the mercy of Taki as she mauls them before focusing on Salamandinay. Even Tsukasa and Geiz took notice, and even the former calling out Taki for going overboard.

Salamandinay takes an offensive approach against Mugenryu Taki, she needs to be careful the fact the Mugenryu powers is considered to surpass all the Future Riders, including Ginga.

The princess attempts to swing her katana on Taki, only for Taki to grab the blade with her hand and crush it in half, much to Salamandinay's shock. She then hits the DRAGON princess with a devastating backfist.

Salamandinay spreads her wings and floats in midair, this doesn't stop Mugenryu Taki from pinning her back to the ground. While in control of the skies, Mugenryu Taki opens and closes the Beyondriver...

*_**Infinite Beyond the Time! Infinity X-Supernova!**_*

Mugenryu Taki flew up before diving down for the Rider Kick, when the kick is about to connect, Gurenryu disengaged himself from Taki, while the latter is wearing the Mugenryu Taki helmet; in a similar vein with Zi-O's W Armor's Maximum Time Break. Gurenryu executes his Rider Kick with his arms folded. The kick hits Salamandinay, defeating her in the process.

"Seriously, you just went overboard.", said Tsukasa.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile at the present...

At an abandoned warehouse, where Sento and Banjou are now settling. Goro manages to find them.

Goro asked Sougo for the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches with the intent of temporarily returning them to their owners in order to join with Tsukasa and the others to fight Embryo.

When Goro brings up to Sento and Ryuuga everything about Embryo along with Evolto's sudden revival. The two are skeptical of having the alien as an unlikely ally. But, Goro reassured that Taki has him on a leash; i.e., sealed inside the Evol Ridewatch.

"Hey, Sento. How about let's go fight that Embryo guy. For old times' sake?", said Goro. "If Evolto tries to pull anything funny, Taki will take care of him."

"What kind of a name is Embryo anyway?", Banjou replied.

"And you said that he's raped the same girl more than once?", Sento added. "Man, he is so messed up. I'm in. And, let's bring this musclehead too."

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_The revived Embryo makes his presence known to the woman he longed for many years, now back with a vengeance. In order to make his second attempt to make Ange his bride to be successful, Embryo blackmails Ange and co, and the Kamen Riders as he holds Tsukuyomi hostage. In order to save Tsukuyomi, Ange must surrender herself to the Tuner._

_But, little what Embryo know that the Ange he kidnapped is an "impostor". History once again repeats..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __104: __**A.D. 2019: Rejoice! Climax: Grand Zi-O!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation of the revisit of the Embryo arc of _Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2_. The next episode is by Wednesday next week.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_23 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_15 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin, ZO, J)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **21 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive)

**Sougo****'s Malfestation Level: **79%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

I kinda have to delay this chapter due to not only I've been goofing off the entire week, but I had to copy-paste (and revise) some parts of Metroid: KRG Vol. 2, most especially where Taki and Tsukasa encounter Salamandinay. In fact, this chapter revisits chapters 112 and 113 of Vol. 2.

This chapter also doubles as a post-Build tribute and it's the second time I actually do another tribute to a series that's already given an tribute arc more than once. Since Sento, Ryuuga, and Evolto appear in this chapter.

From this point onward, Ivy and Sophitia are now promoted to supporting characters rather than recurring characters.

Since Imagins are based on fairy tales (or characters based on the tale associated to it), the Angel Imagin is based on the fairy tale written by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen entitled "The Angel", a story that tells about an angel and a dead child gathering flowers to carry to Heaven. This is also a reference that this Imagin revived Embryo and formed a contract with her so Embryo has to go back to 2017 (the year where he was revived in Metroid: KRG Vol. 2) and attempt to kidnap Ange. (Also, the Angel Imagin is voiced by Mao Ichimichi (or M • A • O), who portrayed Luka/Gokai Yellow and voiced Raptor 283)

Gurenryu stays in his humanoid form throughout this chapter.

The Mugenryu Miridewatch has a side-effect: each time Taki transforms into Mugenryu Taki, she becomes increasingly violent, vicious, and sadistic like Gurenryu, which causes her to slowly lose her sense of morality and restraint; to the point she's willing to kill anyone without any remorse at all. This does not necessarily mean that this causes her to lose control of herself like the Fang Memory, purple Core Medals, Hazard Trigger, etc. It leans closer to the initial constant usage of the Sclash Driver.

The Evol Ridewatch initially came into Ray's possession back in Book 1 of the story. Ever since Ray is dead, the watch was lost forever until it came into the Angel Imagin's possession.


	24. AD 2019: Rejoice! Climax: Grand Zi-O!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****24: A.D. 2019: Rejoice! Climax: Grand Zi-O! **[2019年：祝え！クライマックス：グランドジオウ！/_Nisen-jūkyu: Iwae! Kuraimakkusu: Gurando Jiō!_] **[Episode 104]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have finally made their way into the future, resulting in a new untold chaos. Welcome back to the stage of history retold!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2017****  
**(2017年)

After having defeating Salamandinay and her guards, Kamen Riders Decade and Geiz power down their Rider forms, and Gurenryu is then separated from Taki as he transforms back to his dragon form, who likewise powered down her suit. The two men ask the demon huntress on why she starts to become brutal and violent. But, Tsukasa is quick to have a hunch.

"Taki, I'm beginning to suspect that the Mugenryu Miridewatch has a crippling flaw. I noticed that when you savagely manhandled one of the DRAGON warriors.", said Tsukasa.

"What?!", exclaimed the ninja.

"Umm... I forgot to bring it out to you, onee-chan. If that's the case, let Mr. Decade explain it to ya.", Gurenryu spoken, since he does notice Taki's sudden behavior earlier in her Mugenryu form.

Tsukasa continued, "How do I put this... You see, after subsequent uses of that watch; it is slowly fueling your aggression. The fact that you injected yourself with ancient dragon blood, you apparently inherited their genetic condition that are stimulated by emotional stress by slowing down or speeding up the flow of time badly damages your brain cells. Each time you transform into Mugenryu Taki, your behavior suddenly shifts into becoming brutal and sadistic while your brain is stimulated by emotional stress as you slowly lose your morality and self-restraint, and eventually descend into raging insanity... I'd be careful if I were you, if you don't want to end up becoming a mindless monster that could bring forth the end of the world."

Tsukasa's explanation of the Mugenryu Miridewatch's risk shocked Taki. It's even worse than the risks of the initial use of the Geiz Revive Ridewatch. Each time Taki uses the Mugenryu powers complete with the emotional stress stimulated into her brain damages her brain cells, and in the process causes her to becoming as vicious and quick-tempered like Gurenryu.

"If that's the case, I'll use it as a last resort.", Taki reassured.

"You think so? Your willpower _isn't yet_ strong enough to withstand that risk... I know you are still reeling from PTSD after the Great Malfested War.", the Destroyer of Worlds continued to play Devil's Advocate.

Even Geiz is unsettled by this. Though Geiz overcoming Geiz Revive's risk takes a lot of effort. But, the Mugenryu powers are proven to be even more perilous; giving Taki nigh-omnipotent powers in exchange of her sense of morality and sanity. The same can be said with Gurenryu, who appears to take notice of Taki's sudden change of behavior when fused into Mugenryu Taki. Although Gurenryu once mentioned that his partner, Goryu overcame this risk, which took him 500 years in doing so. Though it's okay for him if Taki decides to transform into Mugenryu Taki only as a means of last resort.

Either way, Taki also took Tsukasa's warning to mind.

Salamandinay, Naga and Kaname manage to stand up after taking the brunt of Mugenryu Taki's power. The princess commended the Riders' valiant efforts. Tsukasa then quickly cut to the chase...

"If I'm not mistaken, you must be the infamous Destroyer of Worlds. Kadoya Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade...", Salamandinay said. "What is your business here?"

"Does the name Embryo ring a bell to you?", the Destroyer of Worlds answered.

The mere mention of Embryo had everyone unsettled, including Naga and Kaname. This is due to the fact that Embryo is the enemy of all DRAGONkind and Norma. The Tuner once captured one of the most powerful DRAGON, Aura.

"Embryo? But, we destroyed him!", Salamandinay continued.

And so does Tsukasa, "In this time, yes. But, in our time, he's not. He is revived by an Imagin and formed a contract with her."

"We are two years from the future. Embryo made his presence known in our time when Gurenryu chased his Imagin all the way into 2019.", Taki added. "Perhaps if you take us to your high priestess, we'll explain everything."

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Back in the present...

Moments after Goro returned the Build and Cross-Z watches to their owners, Sento and Ryuuga temporarily regained their powers. He talks to them of Taki and the others going to 2017 to inform the Norma and DRAGONs of Embryo's revival. But, the mention of Embryo to the two wonder what kind of a name is that.

"Who in the hell a guy would be called Embryo?", Banjou insinuated.

"Try asking Sento for yourself and find that out.", Goro throws an insult straight to the musclehead's face before explaining to Sento. "That Embryo guy is a god wearing a business suit. And, believe me, he's a nasty piece of work. Tsukasa-san said that Embryo is a sociopathic sexual predator, he attempted to abduct that Norma named Ange a number of times. The Space Explorers fought them in their world. Sadly, since their powers are currently non-existent...this brought Embryo the opportunity when an Imagin formed a contract with him and make a third attempt to take Ange for herself."

"Whoa, that is so messed up.", Sento replied.

Goro continued, "Come to think of it... Hearing the story about Embryo makes me want to punch his teeth down to his throat - the fact it's mentioned that he's has a fantasies of having a harem so he can use them as objects of gratification. But, seriously. It is something that I hate about myself in the past. Believe me, I'm a casanova myself and a chick magnet and I have no problem surrounded in a harem. Ever since the day Taki ended up living with me... That's where I eventually fall in love and form a meaningful relationship with her. That Ange had this young man Tusk... Those two know how to give a whole new meaning of love and family when they had a child in the old timeline."

Goro admits that he used to be have a urge to ogle women in the past. Despite his perverted tendencies, he draws the line when it comes to seeing women as objects for lust. And ever since Taki living in his house, he understand what it's like to not only fall in love, but to form a family with people who ended up with him after the merging of Build's world with the main Rider universe. Taki is also the reason that Goro became a more humbled man even though the two are opposite by personality. It's even more coincidental that they would end up together due to Fubuki being their daughter from the future.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2017****  
**(2017年)

The Dragon Shrine...

Meanwhile, Salamandinay and her cohorts brought the 2019 Riders before the High Priestess, Aura Midgardia.

When Salamandinay brought out she heard from Tsukasa about Embryo's revival to the priestess, all DRAGONkind are alarmed by this. But, the princess reassures that they can defeat Embryo again with not only Ange's help, but with the help from the time travelers from 2019.

"Embryo...that wretched and depraved excuse of a man. He must be defeated no matter what.", said the High Priestess.

Taki replied, "We actually have a young boy destined to become the worst and tyrannical demon king. Imagine the look on Embryo's face the moment he comes to face that boy."

Shocked, Geiz chews out on the ninja, "Are you out of your mind?! Are you trying to invoke Oma Zi-O here _in all of places!_"

By using her Ride Smapho, Taki now sends a encoded message to Sougo and co., to go to 2017 the instant Embryo turns up. Taki gives Geiz a hint, "Embryo might be a so-called Tuner because he's a god. What he does not understand is his own arrogance."

Later, as Taki, Tsukasa, and Geiz leave the palace. Gurenryu in his dragon form land on the ground and reports to Taki of a monster attacking a cafe somewhere in a remote island called Arzenal.

"I found Embryo's Imagin. He's attacking a cafe in the remote island. Apparently, that's where this Ange girl is seen!", the ancient dragon said.

"Let's do this!", Geiz replied, wasting no time as he Tsukasa, and Taki hop on board on Gurenryu's back as the dragon flapped his wings and flew.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cafe Ange...

The Angel Imagin terrorizes the establishment, causing the patrons, including Normas such as Rosalie, Chris, Vivian, and Ersha running out of the cafe as Ange, Tusk, and Hilda are being attacked by the Imagin.

Ange had no idea why the Imagin is targeting Tusk as she and Hilda keep the monster from attacking her husband. The whole chaos spills outside of the cafe as the Imagin is able to stave off the two Normas.

It was only a matter of time Taki, Tsukasa, and Geiz managed to arrive in a nick of time to push the Angel Imagin away from Tusk.

"I knew this is going to happen. Embryo sent that Imagin to kill him.", Tsukasa came into the conclusion that Embryo commanded the Angel Imagin to kill Tusk.

"Embryo? But he's-", Ange is shocked the moment Tsukasa mentions the Tuner within her earshot.

The Destroyer of Worlds continued, "We'll explain later. If we don't do something about that Imagin, then he's [Tusk] dead for sure."

Geiz took out his Geiz Ridewatch along with the Revive watch. Tsukasa then took out the Decade Complete card instead of using the K-Touch. Despite Tsukasa's warning earlier, Taki still continues to use the Mugenryu Miridewatch.

*_**Geiz Revive! Gouretsu!**_* / *_**Mugenryu! Infinity X-Evolution!**_* / *_**Final KamenRide!**_*

Tsukasa and Geiz shout, "**Henshin!**" to transform. While Taki yelled, "**Dragon Ascent!**" as the transformation call for Mugenryu Taki.

*_**Rider Time! Re-Vi-Ve! Gou-retsu~! Gouretsu!**_* / *_**Touei! Mugen Time! Mugen Ima ma de Mugen! Mugenryu Taki!**_* / *_**Decade: Complete Form!**_*

Geiz is now transformed into Geiz Revive Gouretsu, followed by Taki transforming into Genesis Type and Gurenryu transforming into Ryukishi Mode, and disassembling himself and combining with Taki to become Mugenryu Taki.

Taki then disengaged the backpack that housed Gurenryu's wings, the shoulder cannons and hip-mounted railguns and decides to fight all out. As a result, Mugenryu Taki enters a second mode called **Edge Master Mode**. In Edge Master Mode, Taki also has access to the fighting styles and weapons of every warrior in the world of Soulcalibur, including her own.

To start, the **Requiem**, Siegfried's zweihander sword, is summoned. Geiz Revive decides to take the huge zweihander to use it for himself. Taki then summoned Ivy's snake sword, the Ivy Blade and uses the weapon as her own. Tsukasa then took out his Ride Booker, now transformed into its sword mode. The three Kamen Riders engage the Angel Imagin, Geiz Revive used his brute strength to swing the Requiem violently at the Imagin.

The Riders made short work of the Imagin until Taki finally decide to destroy it before Embryo shows up. That said, Taki re-equips the backpack returning back to Almighty Type. Taki then took out the Mugenryuken and Mugen Shield, to which she combines them into the Mugen Arrow. Additionally, Taki also pulled out the Soul Calibur Heisaber. With that in mind, she intends to use the spirit sword as a makeshift arrow to be fired from the Mugen Arrow. The Mugenryu watch is loaded into the Mugenryuken's Ridewatch slot, and the Soul Calibur watch is inserted into its Heisaber's slot.

*_**Mission 12/Finish Time!**_*

Taki positioned the Soul Calibur Heisaber at the center of the Mugen Arrow as an energy bowstring begin manifesting on the Heisaber's handle. She pulls the Heisaber to a firing position as she aims for the Angel Imagin.

*_**Mugenryu! Final Mission: Future Final Flash!/Soul Calibur Supreme! United Time Attack!**_*

Taki releases her grip of the SC Heisaber as it is fired from the Mugen Arrow. The spirit sword takes form of a crystal arrow that hits the target. When the finisher connects, the Angel Imagin is destroyed by the explosion... Or is it?

When the smoke cleared, a gigantic figure reveals itself. It's actually the black Ragna-mail, Hysterica! And once again, Embryo protects the Imagin.

Ange is shocked at the sight of the Hysterica.

"No, it can't be him!", exclaimed the former princess of the Misurugi Empire.

"But, it is!", Embryo makes his presence known, standing beside the incapacitated Angel Imagin. "It's been a long time, Ange."

As always, Embryo stays formal all while greeting his long-time enemies.

"So that's the guy?!", Geiz exclaimed.

Embryo continued, "My my, Ange. Why do you still insist living together with that miscreant? And why are interlopers still insist taking down that Imagin? In fact, I formed a pact with that creature so I can win you back, my dear. The world only needs one man, and that's me. And, that world needs to be full of strong and intelligent women!"

Tsukasa refutes, "Strong and intelligent women? What nonsense. To you, you see women as nothing more but your personal sex toys!"

"Pfft. I did not expect from someone who calls himself the "Destroyer of Worlds".", the Tuner noticed the presence of Tsukasa before he gives Ange two choices. "Ange, if I were you, you should give up on Tusk and loved me. Because, you have two choices; it's either you give up on him. Or...", that's when the Hysterica's other hand reveals a bound and gagged Tsukuyomi!

"Tsukuyomi!", exclaimed Geiz, realizing that Embryo kidnaps Tsukuyomi. It's more likely that Embryo is aware that Tsukasa sent Geiz and Taki to inform the DRAGONs of his revival. The Tuner uses Tsukuyomi as hostage just to force Ange into giving up Tusk.

"I will make short work of this beautiful young woman. I have sacrificed everything for your sake, and yet you refuse to accept me?!", Embryo starts to raise his tone.

"You leave her out of this!", an angry Geiz confronts Embryo.

Instead of facing the time traveler, Embryo escapes with the Angel Imagin and his hostage.

"I have no time to play such petty games. I'll be back for you, Ange."

"Don't even bother, you perv!", Ange rebukes to the Tuner's threat as he (and his Ragna-mail) fly off to parts unknown.

To the shock of the three Kamen Riders. Embryo has already become paranoid to the point he kidnaps Tsukuyomi to keep them off his tail.

* * *

Moments later...

The New DenLiner and the Time Mazines belonging to Sougo, Taki, and Woz managed to reach the World of Mana. That's where Kotaro, the Taros, Sougo, Woz, Fubuki, the Izumi siblings, Sento and Ryuuga caught up to them.

Tsukasa and company, alongside the Norma, Ange included, and DRAGONs discuss inside the New DenLiner while the Owner and Naomi provide them hospitality.

"Embryo knew that you guys were tailing him. The Time Mazines were no match against his so-called Ragna-mail and then he kidnapped Tsukuyomi-kun.", Woz then brought up why Tsukuyomi was kidnapped by Embryo.

"Wait? Who is this Embryo guy?", asked Momotaros.

"He is the one who made the World of Mana into existence.", Kotaro replied with a brief and concise elaboration. "The Norma and DRAGONs were the ones who opposed and defeated him in the past."

But, the question is. Is there a way to rescue Tsukuyomi? Knowing that Embryo is setting up a trap.

Just then... The Evol Ridewatch in Taki's person begin to shake. Within moments, Evolto emerges from the watch, and much to Sento's fury, he is aggravated at the sight of the alien who manipulated him and his friends. The fact that Evolto's been confined in the Evol Ridewatch, means he stays in his Phase 1 form.

"Evolto!", Sento exclaimed with a furious look on his face.

"Yo, Sento! Long time no see!", the alien greeted him his usual laid-back tone.

"Calm down, man. The fact that Taki's holding his Ridewatch, he'll be under her leash for the time being.", Goro reassured. "I guess he'll be helpful to us to beat Embryo."

"Well, of course. But, whether I cooperate or not depends with you guys.", Evolto continued. "That is if you want to defeat Embryo so badly?"

The fact that Taki is the one holding the Evol Ridewatch, Evolto is but a prisoner to the heroes and is bargained in their strategy to defeat Embryo. Evolto appears to know Embryo's greatest weakness: which is in fact his lust towards Ange. The Blood Tribe alien demonstrates his ability to impersonate anyone he has possessed, such as in the case of Isurugi Soichi. And this time, he impersonates Ange!

In short, impersonating Ange will be one of the easiest ways to defeat Embryo's physical body.

Suddenly, the New Den-Liner is under attack!

Everyone went outside, as three black Ragna-Mails are surrounding the time train. The Ragna-mails are composed of the **Raziya **(orange striped), **Victoria** (pink stripe), and **Eirene **(yellow).

The moment the Kamen Riders are about to hop into their Time Mazines, someone managed to barge inside the New Den-Liner.

"Hey, what are you-", Kotaro turned around when someone is inside the New Den-Liner.

"Ange!", Tusk attempts to return into the New Den-Liner.

"That's enough of pointless resistance, Ange.", it was Embryo who managed to infiltrate the Den-Liner. The Tuner took advantage of the distraction since Ange was inside of the Den-Liner. "I bid you, adieu."

To add insult to injury, the Angel Imagin manages to get through inside the Den-Bird's cockpit. And so, Embryo and the Angel Imagin hijacked the New DenLiner and he successfully captures Ange.

"Damn, he got us real good.", said Sento.

The three Ragna-mails summoned by Embryo attempt to destroy the others, only for Ultraman Orb to appear out of nowhere and held them off. The three mechas escape afterwards.

Orb dissipates to human size as Gai Kurenai appears before the Kamen Riders.

"Kurenai Gai. Your arrival is well timing.", said Taki.

"Sorry I have been out in a while. So, you guys were chasing this so-called Embryo?", asked the wanderer before the Den-Liner crew and Kotaro looked intently at Gai.

"And I thought he looks just like a certain ringleader of the evil Imagins...", spoke Kotaro.

Momotaros also told Kotaro not to mistake Gai for Kai, the leader of the evil Imagins that the Taros and their allies fought, as they experienced that before. But, Gai is an easygoing person nonetheless.

On the other hand, though Ange might have been kidnapped, this time again like how Embryo did in the original timeline. Taki appears to have something stolen inside the New Den-Liner - the Evol Ridewatch!

"The Evol Ridewatch is gone!", the ninja exclaimed.

In the midst of it, Salamandinay arrived, and what's even more surprising, Ange was actually with her all this time.

"Inconceivable... How were you able to escape when Embryo and his Imagin hijacked the New Den-Liner?", asked Taki.

"It was also thanks to him.", Salamandinay reveals that Kotaro's Imagin managed to help Ange escape when Embryo hijacked the time train.

"That's Teddy. He's my Imagin.", Kotaro introduces his Imagin to Team Zi-O and Team Taki.

The real kicker: who is the Ange that Embryo captured inside the New Den-Liner? And is the Evol Ridewatch still in the train?

Sento and Goro recalled that Evolto is able to shapeshift and mimic human forms and even demonstrated by impersonating as Ange. Given the fact that Taki inadvertently left the Evol Ridewatch inside the time train, that means the "Ange" Embryo kidnapped is actually Evolto in disguise!

"Taki, I think that Embryo has signed another death warrant.", Goro insinuated.

"What are you talking about, Goro?", she clarified.

"It seems Evolto willingly became the decoy Ange, and he most likely knew this is going to happen.", Sento added.

Though Tusk is relieved that the real Ange is okay, Embryo will realize that the "Ange" he abducted inside the New Den-Liner is actually a decoy. Evolto far exceeds in being cunning and calculative, having once outsmarted Sento in the past, where Sento in turn does the same to him. The cobra alien knew that he is taking advantage over Embryo's one-sided lust towards the blonde Norma.

That means, there is still enough time to recover the New Den-Liner.

Apparently, Naomi and Owner are safe and they were able to evacuate the time train moments before Embryo and the Angel Imagin hijacked it.

* * *

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location…

Within the Misurugi Empire's ruins, "Ange" ends up waking up in a familiar room similar to the royal palace... "Ange" got away from the bed as she tries to wonder where she is.

"Oh, it seems you're finally awake. My dear Ange.", Embryo's voice echoed from a distance. "There's no use trying to escape."

"She" ran around the lobby of the ruined palace, until on the outside, Embryo surprises "her". The Tuner, keeping that affable smile on his face convinces "Ange" to stand on his side. It doesn't help he doesn't blame her for the current state of the world he once perfected, knowing that his death before ended the Mana society reduced into ruins. The only thing Embryo wanted is Ange to be his wife.

"Unfortunately, considering the state of this world now. It doesn't matter now.", said Embryo. "But, you, and you alone were different!"

"Huh?"

The Tuner continued, "Of all the amazing women out there, all the noble, smart, kind, and strong women, you were the best suited for me! Oh sweet angel of the Irregular, join with me, and together let us create a new humanity!"

"Not a chance!"

"Then, I will purify your mind with my love!", Embryo then uses his psychic-like powers to rip "Ange's" clothes apart, leaving "her" nude. "Such beauty!"

Just when Embryo is about to rape "Ange", she pulls out a Transteam Gun and by pulling the trigger, black smoke is released. The Tuner finds himself being surrounded by smoke, not knowing that this isn't the Ange he knows.

Within inside of the smoke, "Ange" appears to be donning the Evol Driver, and holds the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles and inserts them inside the belt...

*_**Cobra! Rider System! Evolution!**_*

...the Evol Driver's crank is spun, as two halves of the suit begin materializing. The instant the belt proclaims "**Are you ready?!**", "Ange" crosses her forearms and her voice suddenly turns into that of Evolto and spoke "Henshin!"

*_**Cobra! Cobra! EVOL COBRA! Bwah ha ha ha ha!**_*

Embryo searched around for "Ange", but when the smoke cleared, the only thing he saw is a Kamen Rider Evol Cobra Form.

"W-Who are you?! What have you done to my Ange?!", exclaimed the Tuner.

"Geh he he he! Is this am I expecting from someone who calls himself the Tuner?!", Evolto starts mocking Embryo for being too gullible. "Yet your stupidity is so amusing, and you did not know that I was actually impersonating that girl!"

The Angel Imagin was alarmed by the presence of Evolto. The latter quickly puts the Cobra Evol Bottle into the Transteam Gun...

*_**Steam Shot! Cobra!**_*

...Evol Cobra dispatched the Imagin without breaking a sweat, much to Embryo's horror, to which Evolto relishes on the Tuner's shocked expression.

Within moments, Evolto used the spikes on his shoulders to stab Embryo with his poison. Evolto's venom is even powerful enough to kill a god in more or less than 15 minutes.

"I... I feel so weak!", Embryo felt the debilitating sensation coming from Evol's venom.

"I have destroyed and devoured countless of planets. And this is the first time I could do the same to a god!", Evolto said. "Just because you're the Tuner, you are getting what's coming to you. After 15 minutes, you will die a slow and painful death! But, don't worry... They are already here! He he he he! It's only a matter of time that woman will crush you like the bug you are, and _I am _going to enjoy every minute of it!"

Evolto points out to the sky as the Ragna-mails and Time Mazines arriving.

Now that Embryo gets checkmated by Evolto, the alien decides to let the Riders and their allies finish him off. Sento, Banjou, Goro, Kotaro and Tsukasa arrive first as they came out from Taki's Time Mazine, and the three men roast him to start.

"Ouch. Love _really_ hurts.", Goro starts quipping. "And... You got spunk!"

Followed by Sento, "There's really no scientific explanation for your one-sided gratification."

"That's your premise with porn and hentai dude, and it's not good for ya!", Ryuuga added.

"How dare you?!", Embryo snaps. Then, Hysterica appears behind him, followed by six Mole Imagins protecting him.

*_**Strike Form!**_* / *_**KamenRide: Decade!**_* / *_**RabbitTank!**_* / *_**Get Cross-Z Dragon, Yeah!**_* / *_**G7 EX-Strike Armor! Subarashi~!**_*

Goro, Sento, Tsukasa, Banjou, and Kotaro quickly transform into their Rider forms as they deal with the Mole Imagins.

"Hey, you three. Go and find the New DenLiner!", Tsukasa asks Ryuuga, Kotaro and Goro to find the New DenLiner and Tsukuyomi. While he and Sento, alongside an unlikely ally that is Evolto deal with Embryo's Imagin. They must hold them off until Sougo and company arrives.

Within moments, the Ragna-mails and Time Mazines arrive as they confront the Hysterica along with the three remote controlled Ragna-mails of Embryo - Raziya, Victoria, and Eirene.

The Time Mazines of Sougo, Taki, and Woz landed. As the three Riders, alongside Momotaros and Tusk catch up to Tsukasa and Sento.

Meanwhile, Goro and Kotaro fight their way inside the main cockpit of the time train as they hold off Embryo's other Imagins. Inside the cockpit, they find Tsukuyomi tied. Goro cuts the ropes as he gets out of the New Den-Liner with Tsukuyomi and rendezvous with Sento and co.

The New Den-Liner is in operation, Kotaro asks Teddy to take the time train somewhere as he returns back to the fight against Embryo's Mole Imagins.

Tsukuyomi manages to catch up with Sougo and co, as he, Taki, and Woz are prepared to fight alongside Evolto.

"How does it feel to be fooled by someone disguised as me?", Ange spoke through the Vilkiss's cockpit as she rubs it in on her arch-enemy's face.

However, when Embryo decides to get involved, Tsukasa, Evolto, and Sento are in a hairy situation. Despite the fact that Embryo is a sharply dressed omnipotent being, even Tsukasa found out the hard way to get on the Tuner's bad side, not only by using the Hysterica to make short work of the Riders, Embryo has his own weapons - namely a rapier and a pistol.

"As punishment for your insults at me, I will kill all of you an infinite times over!", said Embryo as he swung his blade on the Riders.

"My demon king, I think it's time to gather all the 19 powers into one now.", said Woz as Momotaros then gives the Den-O watch back to Sougo.

Hearing that Sougo is asking for the Build Ridewatch, Sento withdrew from the fight and gives the Build Ridewatch back to him, with Evolto, Goro, and Tsukasa still fighting Embryo and his mooks.

Within moments, all of the 19 Ridewatches of the main Heisei Kamen Riders begin to gather around Sougo and they merged into one golden Ridewatch: the **Grand Zi-O** Ridewatch.

*_**Grand Zi-O!**_*

The Norma and DRAGONs appear to know a ritual song that empowers not only their Ragna-mails and Ryuu-Shin-Ki, but they also empower space and time. In order for Sougo to achieve his ultimate transformation, Woz asked for Salamandinay to sing that song, the princess agreed.

"Sougo-dono, you may transform. Ange and I will sing.", Salamandinay spoke from the Enryuugou.

Sougo nodded as he activated his Zi-O and Grand Zi-O watches.

*_**Zi-O!**_* *_**Grand Zi-O!**_*

(*_cues: "__**Towagatari ~El Ragna~**__** (2019 version)**__" by Ange and Salamandinay featuring __Black Woz__ (C.V.: Nana Mizuki and Yui Horie feat. __Keisuke Watanabe_*)

Before Ex-Aid can awaken Muteki Gamer, Ange and Salamandinay must sing the song of the stars called the "Eternal Story".

[Salamandinay]  
_**[~Kaze ni toban El Ragna sadame to chigiri kawashite~]**_ (_The goddess that flies on the wind exchanges an oath with fate._)  
_**[~Kaze ni yukan el Ragna todorokishi tsubasa~]**_ (_The god travels on the wind with its roaring wings._)

The moment the Grand Zi-O watch's switch is pressed, it opens that feature the faces of the other 19 Heisei Kamen Riders. When both watches are loaded into his Zikuu-Driver, a golden palace-like structure and a large grandfather clock at the center appeared behind Sougo's back, along with the rusted statues of the 19 Riders seen in Oma Zi-O's monument. The rust in the statues begin to peel off to reveal the Riders themselves.

*_(Arcle Mighty Form transformation SFX)_*

*_(Alter Ring Ground Form SFX)_*

*_(Advent Deck Visor voice) __**Advent**_*

*_(Faiz Phone voice) __**Complete!**_*

As Ange and Salamandinay sing the Eternal Story, the latter asks Woz to join; to which the recordkeeper willingly accepted. This reflects the dream of the Ancient Humans' dream of their freedom against Embryo's tyranny was passed down to those who are servants of a heroic king. That king in question being Sougo, since Woz truly proven his loyalty towards his king.

[Ange]  
_**[~Hajimari no hikari Kirari... kirari~] **_(_The light of the beginning sparkles... sparkles..._)  
_**[~Owari no hikari Lulala lila~]**_ (_The light of the end... Lulala lila_)

[Woz]  
_**[~Kaesan El Ragna suna dokei wo~]**_ (_The goddess will not return to us the sands of time_)  
_**[~Toki wa afurenu Lulala lila~]**_ (_In which time overflows... Lulala lila_)

[Ange]  
_**[~Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo~] **_(_The flames of hundreds of millions of lives_)  
_**[~Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni~]**_ (_Fall smoothly, and become stars._)

[Ange]  
_**[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~] **_(_Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_)

[Salamandinay]  
_**[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~] **_(_Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_)

[Woz]  
_**[~Nagare nagare itsukushimu~] **_(_Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,_)

[Ange]  
_**[~Mata seishi no...~] **_(_And then once again..._)

[Woz]  
_**[~...yurikago de yawaku~] **_(_...in the cradle of life and death_)

[Ange, Poppy, and Woz altogether]  
_**[~Awadatsu~] **_(_They froth softly._)

*_(Onkaku ringing)_*

*_(Kabuto Zecter's voice) __**Change Beetle!**_*

*_(Den-O Belt voice) __**Sword Form!**_*

*_(Kivat Voice) __**Wake Up!**_*

*(_Decadriver voice) __**KamenRide!**_*

"Henshin!", Sougo yelled as he prepares to spin his belt at 360 degrees...

*_(Gaia Memory voice) __**Cyclone Joker!**_*

*_(O Scanner voice) __**Taka, Tora, Batta!**_*

*_(Fourze Driver voice) __**3, 2, 1!**_*

*_(WizarDriver voice) __**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_*

*_(Sengoku Driver voice) __**Soiya!**_*

*_(Mr Belt's voice) __**Drive!**_*

*_(Ghost Driver voice) __**Kaigan!**_*

*_(Rider Gashat voice) __**Level Up!**_*

*_(Build Driver voice) __**Best Match!**_*

And finally, once the belt is spun, the transformation sequence begins.

*_**Grand Time!**_*

Within moments, the Riders' statues are now encased in a golden relief, including that of Zi-O's own statute. As Sougo suits up into Zi-O.

*_**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade~!**_*

Then, each of the gold relief converge on Zi-O's suit, forming a golden regal armor...

*_**Hibiki-Kabuto-Den-O-Kiva-Decade~!**_*

_**[~Utae! Utae! Ima futatsu no negai wa~] **_(_Sing! Sing! Now, these two wishes._)

*_**W~! OOO! Fourze!**_*

_**[~Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, ten no konjiki to kirameku~] **_(_Strongly, strongly shining in the golden heavens._)

*_**Wizard~! Gaim! Drive~!**_*

The golden relief around Zi-O opens, revealing each of the 19 Heisei Kamen Riders becoming statues in the suit. On his right shoulder and arm are Kuuga, Agito and Ryuki. On the left shoulder and arm houses the statues of W, OOO, and Fourze. His thighs have Kabuto (right) and Ghost (left). And on his legs are Hibiki, Faiz, and Blade (right), Drive, Gaim, and Wizard (left).

*_**Ghost-Ex-Aid-Build~!**_*

_**[~Towa wo kataranu~] **_(_They speak of eternity._)

And lastly, on the crown has the statue of Zi-O.

*_**IWAE! **__(Rejoice!) __**Kamen~ Rider~! GRAND ZI-O!**_*

The transformation ends with the katakana for "Rider" (ライダー) branded into his visor.

"What is that?!", Embryo could not stand the light shining of the power of 19 Heisei Kamen Riders converged into one: **Kamen Rider ****Grand Zi-O!**

"It's so bright!", Hilda looked at the scene from her Ragna-mail, Theodora.

Per usual, Woz makes a short and brief proclamation...

"**REJOICE!** No...Words are no longer necessary... However, we must relish this moment before our very eyes!"

Even better, both Salia and Hilda's Ragna-mails are resonating with power thanks to the presence of Grand Zi-O.

"This is incredible!", Hilda senses the power of her Ragna-mail resonating at the presence of Zi-O's golden form.

"Our Ragna-mails are syncing with Zi-O!", Salia deduced.

Meanwhile, Tusk is loaned with Sougo's Time Mazine to fight alongside Ange and the other Norma and DRAGONs in their mechas. As in the original timeline, during his time with the Space Explorers, Ange and Tusk were able to augment one of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Gashats into her Ragna-Mail. However, due to Ex-Aid's timeline being non-existent, the Time Mazine is the only alternative.

Embryo finds himself confronted by the Kamen Riders, three Ragna-mails, and several Norma who are willing to stand against him. With Evolto's venom now spreading on Embryo's body, his death clock kicks into 15 minutes.

A defiant Embryo continues to retaliate as he gathers his other three unmanned Ragna-mails in an attempt to purge anyone trying to defy him.

"You still speaking about defeating me, Ange?", Embryo's consciousness spoke through the Hysterica. "I'll make you understand by force!"

"Try it if you can!", the blonde Norma replied. All of the Ragna-mails on opposing sides start clashing.

Embryo is being backed by more Mole Imagins. Since Sento has once again handed his powers back to Sougo, he has the only option to pilot a Time Mazine. That said, he, Banjou, and Goro take Taki's Time Mazine to join with the other ally Ragna-mails.

Gurenryu in his dragon form arrived to join with Taki. "I'm itching for some real action. Let's party!"

"Indeed.", Taki replied as she took out the Mugenryu watch. Followed by Woz activating his Ginga watch.

The two Riders yell their transformation call: "**Henshin!**", for Woz Ginga Finally and "**Dragon Ascent!**"for Mugenryu Taki.

*_**Touei! Finally Time! Woz Ginga: Finally! Finally!**_* / *_**Touei! Mugen Time! Mugen! Ima ma de Mugen! Mugenryu Taki!**_*

*_**Mugenryuken! Slash Time!**_* / *_**Zikan Despear! Tsuetsugi!**_*

Mugenryu Taki in Almighty Type pulls out the Mugenryuken and Woz taking out the Zikan Despear in its sickle mode. They make short work of all the Mole Imagins before taking on Embryo.

"Ugh, how barbaric!", Embryo grunted as he pulls out his rapier and he trades blows with the Beyondriver Riders.

Now, Sougo prepares to demonstrate the full extent of Grand Zi-O's powers. The most distinctive powers this form possesses is the ability to summon all 19 Heisei Kamen Riders with the touch of the golden relief of the Rider statues, this also extends to their arsenal too.

*_**Build!**_*

To start, he pressed Build's statue. Which causes a time portal to open and Build from 2017 destroying one of the Mole Imagin with a Vortex Finish.

Then, Kabuto.

*_**Kabuto!**_* *_**Clock Up!**_*

Another time portal opens as Kabuto Rider Form is already in Clock Up. Embryo ends up stumbling the instant he is attacked by a speeding Kamen Rider Kabuto.

*_**Ex-Aid!**_*

Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 is summoned through a time portal and destroyed another Mole Imagin.

Grand Zi-O once again pressed the Kabuto statue, which summons the Perfect Zecter, Kabuto Hyper Form's sword, that has the TheBee, Drake, and Sasword Zecters combined with the weapon.

"Taki-san, use this!"

When Mugenryu Taki grabs the Perfect Zecter, she sets the weapon to Gun mode and pressed all four switches of the weapon for the All Zecter Combine command.

*_**Gun Mode! Kabuto, TheBee, Drake, Sasword Power! All Zecter Combine!**_*

Instead of aiming the weapon at the Tuner, Taki aims for the Hysterica's head.

*_**Maximum Hyper Cyclone!**_*

Mugenryu Taki fired the Perfect Zecter at full power, and she has to hold the weapon altogether without suffering a backlash. The power of the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone managed to scrape the Hysterica's face, much to Embryo's horror.

"That's impossible!", the Tuner didn't take that very lightly.

As each time the Ragna-mail takes damage, Embryo feels its pain considering he is psychically bonded to it. Even worse, he only has 5 minutes left before Evolto's venom starts to spread further into his body. The Tuner's physical body began to generate jolts of electricity all over him, an indication of him in the verge of a slow and painful death Evolto told him.

Within moments, Geiz arrives on the scene now transformed into Revive Shippu. In the giant robot battle, Geiz's Time Mazine joins the fray. From the cockpit, it's Ivy who pilots the robot. The heiress of the house Valentine is quick to adapt to futuristic technology compared to Taki; which only took her half a year to do so. This explains why Geiz joins the fight against Embryo's physical body whereas he allows Ivy and Sophitia to man his Time Mazine.

Inside Taki's Time Mazine, the Izumi siblings, Sento, Ryuuga, and the Taros are the passengers inside the mecha, with Goro being the ones in the driver's seat. However, everyone inside have no problem with rotating with the pilots as Momotaros possesses Banjou, much to Sento's surprise. As such, a Momotaros-possessed Banjou transforms into Cross-Z Magma. And by doing so, the Ridewatch face of the Time Mazine changes that into Cross-Z Magma.

*_**Gokunetsu Kinniku! MAGMA!**_*

"**Ore sanjou!**", M-Banjou exclaimed.

"Geez, these guys are easily worked up over nothing.", Sento sighed the moment M-Banjou pushed him out of the pilot seat.

"Shut up, dumbass! It's my turn to give that Embryo bastard a piece of my mind!", Momotaros spoke through Banjou.

The Time Mazine 2.0 Cross-Z Magma Mode charged at the Raziya at fast speed, much to the surprise of the other Normas and Salamandinay and her cohorts.

Back inside the cockpit, Momotaros-Banjou is shoved away from the pilot's seat.

"That's enough joyride.", said Goro.

"For cryin' out loud, I'm not done yet!", said Momotaros.

"Let me do all the fighting. But, I wanna see how you guys pull this out.", Goro replied and picks Kintaros. "Hey, Kintaros-san. You're up."

While Goro is still transformed into Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor, he takes out the Arc-Winger loaded with the Kerberos bottle. He transforms into Archangel Kerberos. And giant Cerberobot units combine with with the Time Mazine and the Archangel Kerberos watch forms the head.

"Wait, you turned it into Voltron?", Sento shook his head.

To which Goro replies before Kintaros possessing him, "I'm a one-man Voltron paladin!"

"Oh, dad...", Fubuki facepalmed in embarrassment, and yet she finds Goro's affinity for anime mecha or anything related to it as somewhat childish or sorts.

"Just like old times.", Anzu giggled.

"My strength has made you cry!", the Kintaros-possessed Goro proclaimed.

The Time Mazine wields Kintaros's signature axe instead of a larger scale version of the Full Bottle Buster, the robot executes the Dynamic Chop using the weapon, with Kintaros calling out the technique. Kintaros's technique decapitated the Raziya, which followed by Hilda's Theodora making short work of the enemy mecha with beam-charged sword slash.

Meanwhile, Tusk pilots Sougo's Time Mazine while facing the other two unmanned Ragna-mails - the Raziya and Eirene. Even though Tusk is at disadvantage given that he has no Ridewatch to equip on Sougo's mecha, he expected something surprising. What little did Tusk know is that he is being possessed by Ryutaros! The Ancient Human ends up wearing a cap and sporting streaks of long, curly and purple hair.

"Mind if I defeat you?! I can't hear your answer!", R-Tusk exclaims.

Seeing Tusk not himself, Ange tries to reason with Tusk as she tries to transmit with the Time Mazine. "Tusk, is that really you?"

Goro picks the transmission through the Time Mazine he's piloting, "He's fine. Apparently, one of the Taros possessed him. Don't worry, he's one of us!"

With Ryutaros possessing Tusk, this allows him to augment his abilities on the Time Mazine through his host. The Time Mazine piloted by R-Tusk is armed with Ryutaros's signature rifle as he avoids blasts from the Raziya and Eirene; this gives Salia, Salamandinay, and Orb Origin the opening to destroy the last two unmanned Ragna-mails with Orb unleashing his Orb Supreme Calibur.

"How did they...", it seems Embryo is about to lose his composure. He has a minute left as Evolto's venom is already taking its toll; and the stress only makes it worse. In other words, the source of his stress is none other than Ange herself!

Embryo and his Hysterica is now at the mercy of the Riders, Norma and DRAGONs.

"Ange! I chose you, yet you stand against me?!", Embryo completely loses it.

"Seriously, you should give up on her. Even a piece of crap like you don't have the right to talk about love.", Goro even has the audacity to roast on the Tuner.

Taki backed Goro's statement, "He's right. Your perverse and lustful thoughts do not express any meaning about love."

Followed by Woz, "What's the most appropriate description we can say about Embryo, my demon king?"

Sougo adds, "A narcissistic sicko who sees women as objects of pleasure!"

From Geiz's Time Mazine, Ivy also adds, "You disgust me, loathsome wretch!"

"I have no need of women incapable of appreciating my love!", Embryo snaps.

Then, Ange has had it. "What love? You're nothing but a shameless narcissist who's always acting superior. You have no taste in clothes, you never stop grinning. And your hairstyle is so repulsive! It'd probably impossible for me to pass on your perverted, misogynistic, thousand-year, shut-in genes anyway!"

Sougo then activates the finisher by pressing the watches' buttons before spinning the belt. "Then, take this!"

*_**Finish Time! Grand ZI-O! All 20 Time Break!**_*

Grand Zi-O spawns three time portals that summoned Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, and Kabuto Hyper Form; they are now executing their Rider Kick finishers: Genius Finish (Build), Hyper Critical Sparking (Ex-Aid), and Hyper Kick (Kabuto) right towards the Hysterica.

But that's not all, the Zi-O statue on Grand Zi-O's crown moves on its own, as it stops the flow of time. By taking out the Saikyou Girade in Zi-O Saikyou mode, he flings Embryo straight towards his own Ragna-mail with a swing of his sword.

Within moments, the Zi-O statue yells, "**Get him!**" as the flow of time flows back to normal. The summoned Build Genius Form hits Embryo and Hysterica with his Rider Kick...

*_**Genius Finish!**_*

...followed by Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer's.

*_**Hyper Critical Sparking!**_*

And lastly, Kabuto Hyper Form.

*_**Maximum Rider Power! Rider Kick!**_*

All three Rider Kicks were powerful enough to reduce the Hysterica into pile of scraps. But, the Ragna-mail isn't destroyed yet. This leaves Ange to score the final kill.

"**ANGE!**", Embryo screams in terror as he is about to meet his maker.

"You want to screw with me again...", Ange said, and shouts. "**GIVE IT A FEW THOUSAND YEARS!**"

The Villkiss swings its beam sword at the badly damaged Hysterica along with Embryo, killing him once and for all.

"Uwaaaghhh!", Embryo screams to his death as Hysterica explodes.

Following Embryo's demise, Evolto starts dissolving into scattering motes.

"Well, I guess it's time.", said Evolto. "Hey, hold on to my watches will you?"

"You... Are you sure about this?", asked Taki.

"Just take them. Ciao!", Evolto finally dissolves for good, leaving behind two Ridewatches that contain his powers - the normal Evol Ridewatch and the Black Hole Form Ridewatch.

Later, the 2019 Riders, the Taros, Kotaro, and Gai once again leave and return back to the present. With Embryo gone this time for good, Ange and her friends in their world can now live with their lives in peace.

Meanwhile, Sougo and company are not yet finished with dealing with Another Den-O, and so they have to chase the Another Rider that stole the Den-Liner back to 2017.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile in the present...

In Azwel's safehouse, the Leader of Humanity concocts a new invention part of his crusade to save mankind. Since he took interest with utilizing advanced technology, he created a gauntlet through nanotechnology. This standalone gauntlet is a successor to his Palindrome gloves. Unlike the latter, it is a solo device that can harness fragments of both Soul swords in one package.

"Eureka! It's almost complete. And it's perfect!", Azwel boasted his newest creation, to which he dubs the **Neo Palindrome**. "Thanks to nanotechnology, it can use the Ridewatches of the two swords. Since Taki has the spirit sword's watch, all that it's left is to extract Soul Edge from Sougo's body and seal it inside a Ridewatch..."

Can Azwel's creation become a new ray of light to shape humanity's future?

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Following Sougo's sudden disappearance after the Another Den-O incident, Taki wakes up only to see time being changed where a revived Kakogawa Hiryuu is now crowned as the new Demon King. When Sougo returns back to the present, he learns that the only ones who are not affected by the timeline's reset are Azwel (who happens to hold both fragments of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, which shields him from the time alteration), Ivy (whose blood is bound to the cursed sword), Sophitia (thanks to the divine protection of the fire god Hephaestus), Nightmare (as Soul Edge prevents him from being affected by the time alteration) and Taki herself (aside from the spirit sword's Ridewatch, the Mugenryu Miridewatch gives her immunity to changes to the timeline)._

_In order to restore the timeline back to normal, Azwel created the Neo Palindrome, a standalone nano-tech gauntlet that allows the wearer to harness the Ridewatches of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Though the Soul Edge inside Sougo's body has to be extracted and sealed on a Ridewatch; the Neo Palindrome is still incomplete. To complete the gauntlet, a sacrifice has to be made: from an individual that has the ability to manipulate time. Taki decides to target one of the Time Jackers to complete the Neo Palindrome. However, Sougo is against this idea..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __105: __**A.D. 2019: The Strongest Soul Edge!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tie-in to episode 41 and 42 of _Zi-O_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_15 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin, ZO, J)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme , Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **21 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**Sougo's Malfestation Level: **79%

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 5

* * *

**Author's Note:**

In _Metroid: KRG Vol. 2_, Poppy Pipopapo was the one who joined singing with Ange and Salamandinay. Here in this chapter, it's Woz!

At the end of the chapter (along with the preview for the next chapter), we see Azwel creating a new gauntlet through the use of nanotechnology which most likely harnesses the powers of the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. The Neo Palindrome is most likely the _Soulcalibur _version of the Infinity Gauntlet. Plus, the fact that Azwel's newest invention uses nanotechnology, it's based on the Nano-Gauntlet from _Avengers: Endgame_.

Though the last chapter I confirmed of the drawbacks of the Mugenryu Miridewatch, Tsukasa elaborates it in this chapter. And the way Tsukasa does so is similar to how (Black) Woz told Geiz the risk of using the Geiz Revive watch.

Aside from the delays due to time constraints, this is the first time that Mugenryu Taki's other mode is featured, Edge Master Type. Edge Master Type actually disengages the backpack from Taki's back in favor of going all-out melee combat using the other SC characters' weapons and fighting styles.

Though it's hard to do so, I'm doing a little math with the height for the Ragna-mails, Time Mazines, and Ultraman Orb since the story mostly focuses in giant robot fights.

\- Time Mazine: 7.28 meters (approx. 23.8 ft)

\- Ragna-mails: 7.8 meters (approx. 25.5 ft)

\- Ultraman Orb: 50 meters (164"1/2 inches)

While Ultraman Orb still stands as the tallest, the Time Mazines are still outclassed by Ragna-mails in terms of their height. Though exclusively to the story, Gai/Ultraman Orb has the ability to change his size to match the robots' heights if needed.


	25. AD 2019: The Strongest Soul Edge!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****25: A.D. 2019: The Strongest Soul Edge! **[2019年：最強のソウルエッジ！/_Nisen-jūkyu: Saikyō no Souru Ejji!_] **[Episode 105]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter contains scenes of dismemberment, decapitation, blood and gore. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Following Sougo's battle with Another Den-O, he suddenly disappeared. And from that day onward, time itself has changed as if the past has changed...

One morning, Taki woke up as if everything is okay. While the rest of her gang are still okay, it seems that they've forgottten something. Taki was the only one who remembered of Sougo's sudden disappearance after Another Den-O's destruction, and she apparently is still concerned of the young man's whereabouts.

When asking Goro about looking for Sougo, it seems that he does not recognize the name.

"Sougo? Who's that?", asked Goro.

"What?!", Taki was surprised as if Goro doesn't recognize Sougo.

"What's going on, Taki?! You look like you had a panic attack again?", Goro continued.

"No. Nothing.", the demon huntress replied. "I'll go and check around the city to see what's going on."

"Okay. Be careful out there.", Goro replied back as he leaves for work.

To Taki's confusion, apparently her close friends at least recognize her. But, they have forgotten about Sougo ever since he disappeared; the same can be said with Kengou, Akagi, and even her own apprentice Natsu.

The moment Taki scouted around the city, she notices everything in ruins; as if something ravaged the town. She continued patrolling around until she stopped by a mansion with a monument of... Another Riders!

She observed at the statues of Another Riders and looked at the plaque below it, it reads "**Monument of Kakogawa Hiryuu's first transformation**".

This shocks Taki even further, as she thought that Hiryuu was brutally murdered by Ray and Black Huntress, how come he was revived? She thought, "Kakogawa Hiryuu... I thought Ray killed him months ago. How is this...?"

Moments later, a dimension wall appeared right in front of Taki and it phased through her, teleporting her to someplace else...

Later, Taki finds herself at the rooftop of a building. Kadoya Tsukasa and Kurenai Gai were waiting for her.

"Kadoya Tsukasa. Kurenai Gai. What's going on?", Taki clarified to the interdimensional wanderer.

Tsukasa starts, "Ever since that Demon King disappeared after defeating Another Den-O, someone else has messed up with this timeline."

"And the Time Jackers are responsible for this?", Taki quickly jumped into the conclusion.

"I'm not sure if they have anything to do with it, except for Kakogawa Hiryuu.", Tsukasa also reveals that the young Hiryuu wasn't killed by Black Huntress in 2009. Someone else managed to prevent his death. "In 2009, Black Huntress supposed to have destroyed the hospital where he was confined there."

Also, Tsukasa brings out to Taki that Hiryuu is even more dangerous than he was before. He's no longer Another Zi-O, but Another Zi-O II. Only that his power is almost at the exact same level as Oma Zi-O. But that's not all, although Taki's close friends can still recognize her amidst the altered timeline. The only exception to that is Sougo.

According to Gai, everyone close to Sougo no longer remember him as a result of his disappearance. However, the only ones who remember Sougo are Woz, the Time Jackers, and Hiryuu himself. The same can also be said with Taki and Tsukasa, no less.

"I need to find him, if he's back in the present that is.", said Taki.

Within moments, Gurenryu appears out of nowhere and relays information to Taki. And this time, Gurenryu reveals that Sougo has returned to the present.

"Hey, oneechan. I saw this Another Zi-O II fighting that twerp!", the ancient dragon brought up during his scouting.

"That boy has a lot of explaining to do...", Taki replied, and is visibly upset and wants to lash out on Sougo for his disappearance. "Come on, let's go."

Taki rode on Gurenryu's back as they flew to Sougo's recent location.

* * *

Meanwhile at a park, Grand Zi-O and Another Zi-O II are fighting with them summoning Riders. Grand Zi-O summoned Gaim and Den-O and equipped Agito's Flame Saber. Sougo defeats the enemy's Another Rider army.

But, Another Zi-O II turns the tables by rewinding the flow of time as the clock hands on his forehead spin, causing Another Gaim, Agito, and Den-O's destruction being undone. The Another Riders controlled by Hiryuu counterattack.

"**Positron Geyser!**", Gurenryu's voice is heard from afar as he fired a positron beam from his mouth.

Gurenryu's Positron Geyser is able to reduce Another Zi-O II's Another Riders to dust before Another Zi-O II once again rewinds time, causing to turn nighttime to daytime.

"He's reversed time. Man, this is sick to my eyes!", exclaimed Gurenryu.

"You!", Hiryuu apparently remembers Taki.

To which Taki replied sarcastically, "Do I know you?" as she took out and activated the Mugenryu Miridewatch.

The Mugenryu watch's lower jaw opens to reveal the Rider face of the watch. Taki then inserts it into her Beyondriver. She yells "Dragon Ascent!" and close the belt's lever...

*_**Touei! Mugen Time! Mugenryu Taki!**_*

Gurenryu disassembles himself to form Mugenryu Taki's armor and backpack to combine with Taki to become Mugenryu Taki. The transformation sequence ends with the hiragana for "Mugenryu" (むげんりゅうー) branded on her visor.

Since Mugenryu Taki allows her to tap into the abilities of seven future Kamen Riders powers, and by extension, their elemental affinities, she taps into Kamen Rider Rock's powers as she inserted the Rock Miridewatch into the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode.

*_**Rock! Bakibaki Godfist!**_*

And by punching the ground, Taki sends Another Gaim, Another Den-O, and Another Agito floating in midair. After that she disengaged Mugenryu Taki's backpack to enter to Edge Master Type, allowing her to tap into the weapons and fighting style of her contemporaries of the new timeline.

To start, she summons Mitsurugi's katana, the Shishi-Oh. While the three Another Riders are afloat, Taki unleashed a barrage of Iaijutsu-style slashes using the sword. Though the blade doesn't hit the targets. But, it's effect will kick in once it is sheathed back.

The three Another Riders are quickly sliced in multiple pieces from top to bottom upon sheathing the Shishi-Oh back on its scabbard. Taki then summons the Fatibal, Maxi's nunchaku. She strike each falling body part into viscera from arms, legs, head, and torso.

To Sougo's surprise, though the Mugenryu powers are amazing. He is horrified the way Taki destroys the Another Riders, as if this is a _Mortal Kombat_ game. He is even unaware about the Mugenryu Miridewatch after each use causes Taki to become increasingly brutal and vicious as she pushed herself to the limit, stimulating her emotional stress.

Even Hiryuu is surprised by Taki's act of brutality. But, he still rewinds the flow of time.

Just as Sougo is about to continue fighting, he suddenly drops to his knees as Soul Edge's evil energy is starting to howl violently. Sensing that Sougo has pushed to his limits already, it's more likely that another Soul Edge will be born from him.

"It can't be...", Hiryuu paused as if he felt Soul Edge's presence. The new demon king has learned about the evil blade from the Time Jackers, and like them, he has no interest with the cursed sword.

"Soul Edge... And a new one is about to be born from his body!", said Taki. "At this rate, if Soul Edge isn't extracted, you [Sougo] will become its puppet!", then turns to Hiryuu. "We'll settle this another time!"

Taki then re-equips the backpack since Gurenryu's wings is the only thing allowing her to fly. She carries Sougo with her as she flew off to find Azwel.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Even when the world is brought to the knees at the hands of Another Zi-O II, Nightmare is unaffected by the changes of the timeline. Yet, his bloodlust and craving for more death and destruction remains unchanged.

After having massacred more resistance members, Nightmare felt a powerful presence from afar. It's linked to his incomplete Soul Edge.

Just then, he is approached by Time Jacker Ora.

"Even with history being changed, you are still hungry for souls.", said Ora.

The Azure Knight roared, "SHUT UP, WOMAN!", as he felt the emanating energy. "I can feel it... A new Soul Edge is..."

"A new Soul Edge?!", Ora raised an eyebrow.

"The sword is being extracted from a human vessel... This is it!", Nightmare also thought that a new Soul Edge is being extracted from a human vessel, in this case, Sougo. Since Sougo's corruption level is at 99%. The sword has to be extracted from Sougo's body and have it sealed in a Ridewatch.

Ora proposed a suggestion, "I think I know a guy who can lead you to that new Soul Edge you're babbling about.", as Kaitou Daiki appears before her and the Azure Knight.

The dimension-hopping thief wastes no time for introduction. Since he is a thief after all, Kaitou looks for treasures. And like Tsukasa, he doesn't like being bossed around. Nevertheless, Kaitou will be the one leading Nightmare to the Soul Edge being extracted from Sougo.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Azwel's safehouse...

Inside the laboratory, Ivy and Sophitia were talking to the scholar in regards of the sudden timeline alteration as Taki arrives with Sougo in the verge of being corrupted by the evil energy in his body.

Azwel spoke, "Ah, my dear Taki. You have arrived. No need for clarifications, I know that the Soul Edge in young Sougo is about to be awakened!"

"He has Soul Edge in his person?!", Ivy is shocked that the cursed sword is being created in Sougo.

The fact that Sougo sustained a near-fatal wound when Black Huntress slashed him with the cursed sword, causes the fragments of the evil blade to build up inside his body. As what Taki hypothesized, each time Sougo is pushed too far will cause the evil inside him to concentrate and produce another Soul Edge once his corruption level reaches critical.

"This is bad...", Sophitia had a grim expression on her face.

But, the self-proclaimed Leader of Humanity reassured, "It's too early to give up, emissary of the Olympian gods. If we can safely extract the cursed sword from his body and seal it in a Ridewatch, he's going to be okay. In fact, Zasalamel had sealed the spirit sword inside that device and entrusted it to Taki."

Azwel decides to extract the Soul Edge inside Sougo's body, and to start. He uses his time manipulation powers to freeze time. With that, Sougo won't feel any pain as Azwel carefully pulls the cursed sword from his body. In his viewpoint, he calls this process as a temporal anesthesia.

Once time is stopped, Azwel makes use of his magic and as if he's about to dissect a frog. By manifesting a scalpel-like object from his palindrome, he opens a wormhole within Sougo's chest as if he's opening the boy's spiritual and astral energy. With that, Azwel carefully placed his hands into the hole as he pulls the Soul Edge inside Sougo.

Azwel concentrated and he cannot afford to mess up, knowing if he fails, Sougo will die or worse mutate into a Malfested.

("_You can do this, Azwel... Think of humanity's future! There's no room for error!_"), Azwel pressures himself as he carefully extracts the cursed sword and eventually succeeded.

Once Soul Edge is extracted from the astral wormhole of Sougo's physical body, he closes the dissected wormhole.

Azwel then resumes the flow of time with the snap of his fingers.

"You can open your eyes, child.", said Azwel.

Sougo then wakes up, and he felt better. And to his horror, the Soul Edge that Azwel extracted is even more powerful than it was before, despite it still remains in its zweihander form.

"So, that's the new Soul Edge?!", exclaimed Sougo.

"Yes! And I am getting goosebumps!", Azwel continued.

Azwel elaborated the time when he was thrown into the future by Kamen Rider Decade, the scholar fought and was defeated by Oma Zi-O. Because not only the tyrannical overlord had all the 20 Heisei Kamen Riders' powers in his disposal, he also had Soul Edge in his person.

"Oma Zi-O wielding Soul Edge means overkill. And we are all screwed for that matter.", Taki insinuates the fact that Oma Zi-O's already invincible to begin with, and the idea of giving him Soul Edge will be the end of everything.

"Now, now. Don't say that. You don't have to worry about that vile tyrant wielding such evil weapon!", Azwel smiled. "Now that Soul Edge is extracted, it needs to be bound by two Ridewatches!"

Azwel already had two blank Ridewatches with him, and it is most likely his last blank watch he held. And by using his Palindrome gauntlets in tandem with the two blank watches; the cursed sword is splintered into two halves as they are being contained into two Ridewatches. And once the cursed sword dissipates into particles of energy upon being absorbed. Azwel combines the two watches to create a single Ridewatch, and can be split into two like the Zi-O II Ridewatch.

"This is too easy. Now that I successfully sealed Soul Edge through two Ridewatches which restrains their power when they are linked together. I give you, the **Soul Edge Ultimate** Ridewatch! Once they are split again, Soul Edge's power will awaken its true form!", Azwel christened the Soul Edge watch. "Now that the two Soul swords in their Ridewatch forms are gathered, it's time I proceed to reveal my plan to reverse this timeline alteration."

Azwel unveils a futuristic gauntlet to Ivy, Taki, Sougo, and Sophitia. The scholar created it as the successor to his original bipolar pulse-enhancement device, but even more advanced.

"I introduce to you to the **Neo Palindrome!**", Azwel proclaimed. "Unlike my current devices, it is only a standalone gauntlet that harnesses the energies of the two swords in their Ridewatch forms. Thanks to this era's state-of-the-art nanotechnology, it was worth the effort I came up with this beautiful piece of work!"

Ivy plays Devil's Advocate, "And how are you going to equip those watches into that glove?"

Azwel continued, "The spirit sword's Ridewatch is inserted into the slot in the forehand. While Soul Edge's Ridewatch will be on the dual-slot of the glove's forearm part. With this, it can produce a variation of the Ultimate Seed that only affects the space-time continuum: the **Future Seed!** The Future Seed undoes an altered timeline, restoring it to the way it was and even negating the deaths of people who died in the opposition against Another Zi-O II with the snap of my fingers. Thanks to my blood, sweat, and tears in conceiving this device, the human race can once again pursue their desired future!"

The Neo Palindrome must be Azwel's answer to undo the Time Jackers' meddling with the timeline and restore it back to the way it supposed to be. Given the fact that the anomalies on the space-time continuum is the result of both the Kamen Riders and Time Jackers' actions, Azwel was prepared for this course of action.

However, Azwel reveals that the Neo Palindrome is far from complete; even though he has successfully constructed the gauntlet, taking him almost a week to complete the device.

"Sadly, even though it looks complete by the looks of it. It's still far from complete.", Azwel lamented. "And, the only way to complete the gauntlet, a sacrifice must be made."

"A sacrifice?", Sougo raised an eyebrow.

"The Neo Palindrome needs to be powered by those who have the ability to bend time to their control. My answer would be one of your friends, or the Time Jackers."

According to Azwel, the Neo Palindrome requires to have someone who has time manipulation powers to wear the incomplete gauntlet, and then kill him/her to finally fully activate the gauntlet. Both Sougo, Sophitia, and Ivy are unsettled by Azwel's method. Tsukuyomi has the ability to manipulate time, even more powerful than Swartz's, and Sougo suggests not to have her involved in this.

But, Taki on the other hand, decides to take it upon herself and decides to use one of the Time Jackers as a sacrifice.

"If that's the case... We're going to hunt down a Time Jacker.", said Taki.

"Taki-san?!", Sougo gasped. "Are you saying that you're going to kill one of the Time Jackers just to restore the timeline?!"

"What choice do I have? I'm not prepared for something like this, and so are you. So, we're going to play along with Azwel's plan.", Taki begins to show a dark side of herself.

"Are you mad?!", Ivy exclaimed. "Just because you're going to kill one to save millions, the only thing will not change is what you are doing right now!"

"Taki, this is insane!", Sophitia likewise objects. "And, Ivy's right. This isn't like you at all..."

Taki is already showing signs of desperation, and takes it upon her hands to end this mess once and for all, even if it meant having her hands dirty. Despite being an honorable ninja who seeks to stop anyone from reaching either Soul swords, Taki is willing to do something morally questionable if it benefits her mission.

"There's no turning back. And I will put an end to this altered timeline once and for all! I don't care if any one of you stand in my way.", Taki affirms her objective.

"I'm intrigued by your charisma, Taki.", Azwel lauds the ninja. "Here, take the gauntlet and have one of the Time Jackers wear it before you kill them. I'll be holding on to Soul Calibur's Ridewatch from now on. Come on, the clock is ticking!"

Taki takes the incomplete Neo Palindrome as she leaves Azwel's safehouse. As she makes her way outside, Sougo continues to object to what Taki is doing.

"Taki-san, what is wrong with you?!", Sougo yelled. "Why are you going along with Azwel's plan to kill one of the Time Jackers so that gauntlet will be powered up?"

Aggravated by the boy's persistence, the demon huntress grabs him by the collar. And to his shock, Taki has become vicious and hardhearted. Which is likely the side effect of her constant usage of the Mugenryu watch. And the stress of the altered timeline is already taking a toll on her mentality.

"If it weren't for your shortsightedness, _**this**_ would have never happened! Take a look around you, everything is just as worse than Oma Zi-O's tyranny. Kakogawa Hiryuu allowed himself to be consumed with hatred and spite so he can destroy everything you hold dear! Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Woz, and even my own daughter barely remember you now! I'm going to take it upon myself to undo the Time Jackers' meddling, even if I'm going to kill them one by one!"

"Taki-san..."

"Now, move out of the way!", the ninja pushes Sougo aside as she begins her Time Jacker hunt.

Just what pushed Taki to allow Azwel's plan to undo the altered timeline by sacrificing a member of the Time Jackers? With Sougo having seen Taki visibly upset over this recent tragedy, the demon huntress has no other choice but to jump off the slippery slope...

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_In the midst of the fighting between Sougo and Hiryuu, Taki targets Time Jacker Ora; using her as a sacrifice to complete the Neo Palindrome gauntlet. When Taki forces Ora to wear the incomplete gauntlet and outright kill her right in front of Sougo, much to his chagrin; the gauntlet is completed. With it, Azwel can use the gauntlet along with the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur Ridewatch to reverse the timeline alteration._

_With the timeline restored to the way it was supposed to be, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Woz, and even Goro are shocked when they found out about Taki's actions..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __106: __**A.D. 2019: Future Seed.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is still a tie-in to episode 41 and 42 of _Zi-O_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_15 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin, ZO, J)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_7 (Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **21 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

-**Azwel: **2 (Soul Edge Ultimate, Soul Calibur Supreme)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**Sougo's Malfestation Level: **100% (The Soul Edge inside Sougo's body is extracted and now sealed inside a Ridewatch)

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 10 (Azwel has sealed off 5 more Astral Fissures offscreen and has 5 Astralwatches in his disposal)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch is a kitbashed Zi-O II watch. And, SPOILER ALERT, it will be used by Geiz the instant Inferno uses him as a new vessel.

Gurenryu stays in his dragon form throughout this chapter.

The fact that Taki is deadset to kill any of the Time Jackers will most likely make her even more murderous like Ray and turns her into a villain. This is a reference to her personality in _Soulcalibur IV_, where she is willing to dirty her hands to prevent anyone from coming contact with Soul Edge or Soul Calibur even if it means killing them. The next chapter will elaborate how Taki is going to cross the Moral Event Horizon in order to undo the altered timeline.

When Taki used Maxi's nunchucks (Fatibal) in MT Edge Master Type, she emulates Liu Kang's fatality from _Mortal Kombat 11 _where it involves destroying the opponent's dismembered body parts using nunchucks. Instead of Kang's classic cartwheel kick to uppercut fatality, Taki simply taps into Kamen Rider Rock's power by punching the ground, then used Mitsurugi's katana (Shishi-Oh) to slice them into dismembered body parts before taking out the nunchucks to reduce them to a bloody pulp.


	26. AD 2019: Future Seed

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****26: A.D. 2019: Future Seed **[2019年：未来スパーム/_Nisen-jūkyu: Mirai Supāmu_] **[Episode 106]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter contains scenes of murder and body horror. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

In the midst of the altered timeline crisis, Azwel reveals his plan to undo this alteration. By introducing the Neo Palindrome Gauntlet after successfully extracting a newest form of Soul Edge in Sougo's body, thus curing him of his corruption permanently.

Though Azwel already has the two Ridewatches needed - Soul Edge Ultimate and Soul Calibur Supreme. The real kicker is that how will the Neo Palindrome be completed? According to him, the Neo Palindrome will activate by sacrificing an individual with temporal manipulation abilities. To which Taki quickly answers by having one of the Time Jackers sacrificed, much to Sougo's disapproval. Even Sophitia and Ivy were quick to object with Taki's sudden behavior as of now. Azwel is the only one who could agree with Taki's method.

That said, Taki is asked to have one of the Time Jackers forcibly equip the incomplete gauntlet before killing them.

Aggravated by the boy's persistence, the demon huntress grabs him by the collar. And to his shock, Taki has become quick-tempered, vicious and hardhearted. Which is likely the side effect of her constant usage of the Mugenryu watch. And the stress of the altered timeline is already taking a toll on her mentality.

"If it weren't for your shortsightedness, _**this**_ would have never happened! Take a look around you, everything is just as worse than Oma Zi-O's tyranny. Kakogawa Hiryuu allowed himself to be consumed with hatred and spite so he can destroy everything you hold dear! Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Woz, and even my own daughter barely remember you now! I'm going to take it upon myself to undo the Time Jackers' meddling, even if I'm going to kill them one by one!"

"Taki-san..."

"Now, move out of the way!", the ninja pushes Sougo aside as she begins her Time Jacker hunt.

But, still Sougo was persistent trying to stop Taki from crossing the point of no return. Taki paused and she decided to get everything out of her chest - and reminds Sougo about that despite his claim to be the greatest and kindest demon king, you have to be willing to get your hands dirty even if it mean protecting those you hold dear.

"You don't understand what it's like to dirty your hands out of necessity and at the same time feel bad for it!", Taki started. "When you are running out of options, you have no other choice but to cross the line without being concerned of your moral boundaries. And I know this very well...which Goro told me in the past. Goro is a kind of person who is eager to kill any scum of the Earth who best deserved it. Deep down, he is worried of his own boundaries in times when his conscience comes to question his action."

Taki elaborates about facing the consequences of doing something against her morality to Sougo knowing that this will prevent him from repeating his future self's mistakes. Sougo knew how Oma Zi-O was a hardhearted tyrant who brought humanity down to its knees because of his dominance over those who oppose him. But, Sougo brings up to Taki that she's acting like Geiz and Tsukuyomi to an extreme. If Geiz can't bring himself to hate Sougo just because the former knew would be Oma Zi-O, Taki is the only person who admits that committing something that makes her no better than Ray, Swartz, and even Azwel, only to feel genuinely bad for it.

Despite this, Taki is willing to kill one of the Time Jackers to fully activate the Neo Palindrome, yet she knows that she will truly regret it.

"I'm going to use one of the Time Jackers as a sacrifice in order to power up this device so the changes to this timeline will be undone.", Taki continued. "And I know I will forever bear that sin of killing a person out of necessity; good or evil otherwise."

"Taki-san...", Sougo replied with a voice of concern.

Another kicker, is that Taki is aware that her each use of the Mugenryu Taki form caused her to becoming a bloodthirsty killer and slowly eating away her sanity and moral boundaries since Sougo already heard about this from Geiz. And this is why Taki choose to take a risky choice that involves killing one to save millions.

Sougo continued, "I sympathize with you, Taki-san... Your heart is in the right place."

"Sougo..."

But, before Taki can leave, Sougo asks her to stop for a while. Then, he whispered to her ear. Whatever Sougo is saying to her is inaudible; it's yet to be known what kind of ploy that Sougo is pulling with Taki.

* * *

At Azwel's safehouse, the scholar gathered 10 Astral watches (5 from Taki's possessions and 5 more he recently obtained by absorbing Astral Fissures). With these watches, all Astral Watch energies are being transferred to the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch. This causes the cursed sword's Ridewatch overflowing with so much power. And it's slowly drawing out the Azure Knight into calling him to regain his power.

Ivy looked carefully at the Astralwatches which were gathered by Taki and Azwel, the genius anthropologist elaborates that their energies were collected from Astral Fissures. Absorbing the fissures using a Ridewatch only contains the power, according to him, the process is easier said than done considering that the energy from the Astral Watch leaks from the device, making it highly unstable.

"Taki should have thought a more careful way to seal away an Astral Fissure's energy without causing the device to overflow with such power...", Ivy observed at the watch.

The Soul Edge extracted from Sougo's body already grew stronger as before. The cursed sword, before it was harvested, is slowly feeding on Sougo's negative emotions and the stress from his ordeals against those who oppose his kingship. Who knows if the demon inside the sword, Inferno sees Sougo as the ideal host.

It was thanks to Taki's intervention and through Azwel, this was prevented. But still, since the physical sword is already as powerful as ever; the demonic blade is still desperate to find a new host as Inferno's Nightmare form is becoming unstable due to the lack of a human host.

"It seems Taki is worried of that young man becoming king because of the evil blade being reforged inside his body. So, this is why she had to turn to you.", Sophitia's attention are on Azwel.

"That's right. Since this is the cursed sword we're talking about. If we could not pull it out, young Sougo would have become a mindless monster for sure.", Azwel answered. "In fact, despite we come from the same timeline, we have our own agendas; let alone keeping the human race away from the Soul swords. Me, my goal is to save humanity and free them from the chains of fate! That is, my ideals contradict with that of the likes of Sougo and Taki, and let that sink in."

Azwel might be a deluded nutcase whose "love" for humanity is taken to ridiculous extremes, he admits that he's no saint to begin with. He even has no problem subjecting Malfested creatures to create a foundation to his goal, let alone kill them. And yet, he's openly honest about it to Ivy and Sophitia. The self-proclaimed Leader of Humanity has witnessed corruption, poverty, oppression and tyranny in his youth, and elaborated that these kinds of sins continue to extend into the future with his greatest nightmare being how he fought and was singlehandedly defeated by Oma Zi-O.

"I see... So this so-called Oma Zi-O is the name of what will the child become should he become a demon king?", Ivy has become aware of the said demon king mentioned by Azwel.

"So, this means that his ordeal is also causing the anomalies in the space-time continuum?", Sophitia added.

But, Azwel replied, "That's not all. But, my guest that there's also a certain individual going by the name of Swartz, the ringleader of a group of renegade time travelers called the Time Jackers. I nearly had Swartz educated, but he slipped away from my fingers. Whatever Swartz is scheming is something I can't stand around and do nothing..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sougo in his Zi-O II form is fighting the now powerful Another Zi-O II, for some reason he decided to use a primitive super form in order to carefully predict his opponent's move.

Geiz and Tsukuyomi, who apparently can't remember Sougo right now, are unable to do anything but watch. Only for Taki to appear on their side.

"I can't imagine he's still too soft for his own good.", Taki said.

To which Geiz exclaims when she actually knows Sougo, "Wait, do you know him?"

"I'd rather not answer your question.", Taki replied. "If you wish, how about I take one stone to kill two birds?"

"You're insane.", Geiz replied, seeing that Taki is willing to cast away her moral boundaries to do so.

"Watch and learn, amateur.", Taki teases Geiz even further as she took out the Mugenryu Miridewatch and transforms into Mugenryu Taki Almighty Type.

*_**Touei! Mugen Time! **__(Symphonic orchestral music)__** Infini-fini-fini-finity! Dragon Empress Almighty! Mugen! Ima ma de Mugen! Mugenryu Taki!**_*

Taki's transformation ends when the hiragana for "Mugenryu" (むげんりゅうー) is branded on her visor's helmet. The Fu-Ma ninja enters the fight between the two Zi-O's.

Taki walks into the ensuing brawl without worrying the presence of Ora as if she is laser focused in her claim to kill two birds with one stone.

"This is my fight!", Hiryuu then turns his attention to Mugenryu Taki. "I will not let you take away my chance to make Tokiwa Sougo suffer!"

Another Zi-O II used his clock-hand blades, only for Taki to take out the Mugenryuken. With the swing of this all-powerful sword, Taki singlehandedly destroyed Another Zi-O II's clock swords, reducing them into splintered scraps of metal.

Taki uses her Taki Miridewatch and placed it on the Mugenryuken's Ridewatch slot. The upper jaw of the Mugenryuken's dragon head guard is snapped three times in a chomping action for the finisher.

*_**Mission Start: Taki! Mission Six: Full Power!**_*

The Mugenryuken's blade is surrounded by sealing symbols, coating it with deep magenta-colored energy. Mugenryu Taki then proceeds to nail Another Zi-O II with a devastating sword swing, forcing Hiryuu out of his transformation, much to his chagrin.

"Impossible! How could I lose to you?!", Hiryuu exclaimed. "Are you trying to play God?!"

"Playing god my ass. I'm only a mere mortal gifted with the power to seal demons and the chosen wielder of Soul Calibur,", Taki invokes something like she's sounding like a god. "In fact, I'm not playing god... All this time, I've been playing human!"

Ora notices Taki's interference, and proceeds to reactivates Hiryuu's Another Zi-O II watch, despite the latter insisting he has to do it himself. But, unfortunately for her, she doesn't know what's going to hit her.

The moment Ora stopped time while Mugenryu Taki is nearby, Taki reacted quickly and redirected Ora's time freeze right back at her! This is due to the fact that anyone who has formed a contract with Gurenryu have the ability to counteract the Time Jackers' time stops. The same can be said with Gurenryu himself as the ancient dragon being a fragmented reincarnation of Algol, he has the power to transcend space and time, which explains why Taki was able to use Ora's own time manipulation powers against her.

("_This is..._"), Ora could barely move, let alone feel through her consciousness as her Time Jacker powers being used against her.

While the flow of time is still stopped and Ora is caught by her own time freeze, Taki takes out the incomplete Neo Palindrome gauntlet and places it in her right hand, since the gauntlet can be only worn in the right arm.

Taki returns the flow of time back to normal with the snap of a her finger.

Ora had no idea why Taki redirected her time stop, until she realizes that Azwel's incomplete invention is already being placed on her right arm. That is, she is not aware that Taki is using her as a sacrifice to fully complete the gauntlet.

While Ora tries in vain to remove the Neo Palindrome gauntlet from her arm, Goro and Fubuki arrive to see what Taki is been up to. They learn from Sophitia and Ivy that Taki is planning to kill one of the Time Jackers as a sacrifice to complete Azwel's invention.

Taki prepares to thrust the Mugenryuken on Ora, with Goro and Fubuki attempting to stop her already too late.

"Don't do it!", yelled Fubuki.

"Taki, NO!", screamed Goro.

Ora gets impaled by Taki by using the Mugenryuken. The Time Jacker can only cough blood when she felt the sword thrusted deep into her stomach, killing her. Taki then removes the sword from Ora's midsection as she collapses.

While Ora is bathed with her own blood, the Neo Palindrome gauntlet began to gain a deep red coloration with black panel lining.

Azwel appears out of nowhere and takes the Neo Palindrome from Ora's corpse.

"Well done, Taki. With this, I can restore the timeline back to normal.", Azwel readied the Soul Calibur Supreme and Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatches as he docks them into the Neo Palindrome.

The Soul Edge watch is docked into the forearm like two Ridewatches in a Ridewatch holder, and another Ridewatch Slot on the forehand.

Once the two Soul swords' watches are now equipped on the gauntlet, Azwel himself wears the gauntlet. With the Neo Palindrome equipped, Azwel proceeds to activate the full power of the swords' Ridewatch forms.

And by doing so, Azwel starts experiencing the strain of both the gauntlet's nanomachines and the overflowing power of both swords.

"Mag...nificent!", while Azwel is withstanding the pain of the overflowing power of the gauntlet, yet he continues to endure it, "This overflowing power is so intense! No, I will not yield to this strain...even if it means saving humanity and ensure them a brighter future!"

Azwel continues to hold on while the overflowing power of the Soul swords Ridewatch is slowly deteriorating his body, as shown with the energy already starting to burn away the flesh in his right arm. And then, he snapped his finger...

Azwel's finger-snap envelops the whole world with a blinding flash of light, complete with a booming sound of thunder. The effect of this snap causes the timeline to be rewinded back to the way it was supposed to be, including the memories of the people Sougo met, including Geiz and Tsukuyomi.

But, the downside is, Azwel suddenly collapses and drops the gauntlet. Little what Azwel realized that his body could not handle not just the nanomachines from the gauntlet, but the overflowing power of both Soul swords being harnessed in one device, given that he wielded the fragments of the two swords in two separated devices.

And what's worse, his own creation is proven to be unstable for his own health, as the damaged nanites are slowly eating away the flesh in his right arm. Even Goro finds this one disturbing.

"Thanks to the powers of the two swords harnessed through one device, I am able to use a version of the Ultimate Seed that affects space and time. I call it...the Future Seed!", Azwel elaborates while reeling with the body horror he's experiencing.

Although the timeline is restored back to normal, Ora's death is also undone. But what's shocking, especially for Sougo, is that Taki willingly crossed the line so that the timeline must be restored. Goro is also not happy of what Taki just did.

While Azwel is exhausted and could barely move, Kaitou Daiki appears out of nowhere and snatches the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch from the Neo Palindrome that Azwel dropped.

"It's hardly a treasure to say the least...", the infamous thief said before throwing the watch to the Azure Knight. "Hey, Nightmare-san? Is this what you're looking for?"

But to everybody's surprise, Kaitou hands the Soul Edge watch to Nightmare, to which the Azure Knight absorbs. In the process, Nightmare undergoes a drastic transformation...

"At long last... The Strongest Soul Edge in existence! I have finally reclaimed it!", the Azure Knight boasted as he surrounds himself in hellfire his appearance becomes even more monstrous.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Though Azwel was able to instigate the Future Seed with the snap of his fingers, the strain of the nanomachines and the overflowing power of the two Soul swords' Ridewatches was too much for his current physique to handle. Though the timeline is restored back to normal, the only exception is Another Zi-O II and his army of Another Riders._

_However, Kamen Rider Diend steals the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch and gave it to Nightmare, causing the Azure Knight to mutate even further once upon obtaining a newly full-powered Soul Edge. Meanwhile, Taki continues to hunt down each of the Time Jackers barely showing any concern of Tsukuyomi's disappearance._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __107: __**A.D. 2019: Time Jacker Hunt.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tie-in to episode 42 of _Zi-O_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_15 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin, ZO, J)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Astralwatches: **_4  
_**Other: **_7 (Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **21 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Decade, W, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **9 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

-**Azwel: **1 (Soul Calibur Supreme)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As for the basis of the Future Seed, this has some parallels to _Avengers: Endgame_:

\- The Future Seed using the Neo Palindrome along with the Soul swords' Ridewatches to undo the altered timeline is based on how Hulk used the Stark Gauntlet with the Infinity Stones to undo Thanos's snap. In _Spider-Man: Far From Home_, this is called the "Blip". Though, the Future Seed, on the other hand revives those who died in the altered timeline.

\- Just like how Hulk used the Stark Gauntlet, he suffers from the deteriorating effects of the Infinity Stones. In Azwel's case, even though he succeeds instigating the Future Seed, the nanomachines proved too much for his body to handle given him originating in the 16th century, nanotechnology and nanites weren't even introduced in that era. So, it's almost how Tony used the Infinity Stones to wipe out Thanos and his army. The only main difference is Azwel still survives, and he's yet to be certain when his time will be up.

Though Azwel spends the second half of Book 2 as an antivillain, he is now a good guy from this point on.

And I hate to admit, this is the first time I had to turn a protagonist into a villain. Something I have never pulled off in my past works. Though, Taki's face-heel turn won't last long as with most secondary and extra Riders.

\- Taki's fallout with Sougo and decided to go along with Azwel's plan reminded me how Tachibana was forced to work with a guy named Isaka until the guy killed his girlfriend. I assure you, her status as a villain won't be that long. Since the last chapter was the start of her becoming a bad guy.

\- Keeping the fact that _Soulcalibur_, Taki's home series, is the sister franchise to Bandai Namco's other fighting game, _Tekken_. Taki becoming a villain also parallels that of Jin Kazama during _Tekken 5_ to _6_. Jin started a global war against G-Corporation so he can draw out Azazel and destroy the ancient Egyptian demon himself. Since Tekken 7 onward, Jin goes back to being a good guy while presumably being a fugitive due to the crimes he committed in T6.

Whatever Sougo whispered to Taki maybe a part of Taki's turn into a villain. It once again reminded me in an episode of Ex-Aid when Kiriya whispers something to Emu until the later episode revealed that his "alliance" with Masamune was a ruse.


	27. AD 2019: Time Jacker Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****27: A.D. 2019: Time Jacker Hunt **[2019年：タイムジャッカー狩り/_Nisen-jūkyu: Taimu Jakkā Kari_] **[Episode 107]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

In order to fully activate the Neo Palindrome gauntlet, Taki sacrifices the Time Jacker Ora, much to Sougo's horror, and thus the device is fully activated. Azwel then used the gauntlet along with the Ridewatches of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur altogether, he snapped his fingers once their powers are overflowing through him.

With the timeline is restored back to normal, Ora's death is also undone. But what's shocking, especially for Sougo, is that Taki willingly crossed the line so that the timeline must be restored. Goro is also not happy of what Taki just did.

While Azwel is exhausted and could barely move, Kaitou Daiki appears out of nowhere and snatches the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch from the Neo Palindrome that Azwel dropped.

"It's hardly a treasure to say the least...", the infamous thief said before throwing the watch to the Azure Knight. "Hey, Nightmare-san? Is this what you're looking for?"

But to everybody's surprise, Kaitou hands the Soul Edge watch to Nightmare, to which the Azure Knight absorbs. In the process, Nightmare undergoes a drastic transformation...

"At long last... The Strongest Soul Edge in existence! I have finally reclaimed it!", the Azure Knight boasted as he surrounds himself in hellfire his appearance becomes even more monstrous.

The Azure Knight's armor degrades to a monstrously grotesque appearance to the point he gains a gaping maw on the stomach. Just then, he gains a fully-powered Soul Edge that resembles the Saikyou Zikan Girade, only it is a bit taller than the actual weapon. And in place of the Zi-O face is that it regains Soul Edge's eyeball on the guard.

"Nightmare has evolved!", Goro exclaimed.

The fully-powered Nightmare unleashed a powerful energy wave by stabbing his full-powered Soul Edge on the ground. By the time the explosion cleared, the dark knight disappeared.

Meanwhile, Ora stands up, as if she was revived from death. Little what everyone knew is that the Future Seed instigated by Azwel also undoes the deaths of those in the altered timeline.

Even though Taki killed Ora so the timeline can be restored to the way it was, this does not gain any approval from Sougo, Goro, Fubuki, and Geiz.

"Mother...", Fubuki muttered.

Goro chews out on the ninja, "Taki... I can't believe this. How could you kill someone just because you want to return the timeline back to the way it was?"

Taki can hardly respond, the fact that she knew Ora's death is undone thanks to the Future Seed, she attempts to kill her again. Only for Sougo and Geiz, transforming into Zi-O II and Revive Gouretsu, respectively in order to stall her, buying Ora enough time to escape.

"What is wrong with you?!, Geiz yelled. "I thought you would never do something like this?!"

"Taki-san, please stop!", Sougo added.

"This is none of your concern.", Taki bluntly responded.

While still assuming her Mugenryu form, Taki shoves Zi-O II and Geiz Revive. Goro tries to reason with his significant other.

"Taki, you and I have come a long way since you came to the present. But, I did not expect you're trying to do something like this..."

In response, Taki powered down her suit and Gurenryu is jettisoned back to his dragon form. Taki could barely express the justification of her actions, let alone being restoring the timeline back to normal using Azwel's invention. "You should stay out of this, Goro. It's for your own good. You too, daughter.", she said. "The space-time continuum is already distorting, and I can't sit here and do nothing about it!"

The demon huntress walks away and is more likely planning to hunt down the rest of the Time Jackers.

"Mother!", Fubuki likewise tries to reason with Taki. "Why are you doing this?"

"Keep your questions to yourself.", Taki's only response is a rather dismissive one. Then, she turns her attention to Sougo. "None of this would have happened if Swartz never caused that bus accident in 2009. And you know what else, Sougo? It WAS Swartz who manipulated you into becoming Oma Zi-O!"

Taki on the other hand is also keeping a secret from Sougo and Geiz, and the only thing that she and Woz should never let the boy know. And so, Taki abruptly reveals to Sougo everything about his road to kingship is part of Swartz's schemes.

This revelation shook the soon-to-be greatest and kindest demon king to the core.

Taki continued, "But, don't worry. It will be over soon once I have all of the Time Jackers' heads!"

The Fu-Ma ninja walked away, leaving Sougo and company flabbergasted.

* * *

In Another Zi-O II's fortress, Swartz sensed that Azwel instigated the Future Seed to undo the altered timeline. Though Azwel's plan succeeded, this does not negate Another Zi-O II's powers, since Hiryuu still has the power to control Another Riders to his liking.

"Azwel, you bastard...", Swartz muttered. Anger and frustration is written on his face. It was a mistake that he unwillingly bestowed Azwel his time powers. However, given that the Neo Palindrome's tradeoff already taking a toll on the dark messiah's body, it's only a matter of time that Azwel will no longer be a thorn to Swartz's plans.

While Hiryuu is still holding onto his Another Zi-O II powers, Swartz is patient enough of how things will run smoothly according to plan. And so, Another Zi-O II continued his twisted mission to make Sougo suffer by abducting Tsukuyomi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ora meets up with Heure at the seaside park. But, to their dismay, they run into Taki. The female Time Jacker has nothing but contempt towards Taki, and the way the latter killed her so she can allow Azwel to reverse the timeline made her no better than her stepdaughter, Ray.

"I never thought you would do something depraved. This is why you raised Ray into the monster she is in the future.", said Ora.

The demon-slaying ninja retorts, "I am only doing what it needs to be done.", her arms folded and her eyes hardly make any contact with either Heure and Ora, while the two Time Jackers confront her. "That boy is still too soft for his own good, even though he knows he will become the most depraved and tyrannical demon king in the future.", and explains her willingness to get her hands dirty; something that she already told Sougo about what it means to do a reprehensible act for the sake of a greater good.

In turn, Heure raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

The two Time Jackers began to question what Taki is really scheming. As if they can see through what she is planning. The fact that Taki killed Ora in order to fully activate Azwel's Neo Palindrome, and by harnessing the Soul swords' Ridewatches to produce the Future Seed, Ora's death is undone.

Taki admits that deep down, killing Ora out of necessity is something that she genuinely regret. "But, to think I choose to use someone like you as a sacrifice brought pain to my heart. And this is the first time I've done something so reprehensible that Geiz and the others disapproved. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I'd rather carry that sin to myself and atone for it." When Taki means about atoning for her actions of killing Ora, she then tells her and Heure about what they will do about Swartz, "Swartz is a person who has the audacity to make no room for everyone's opinions and sees anyone around him as means to an end. Haven't you guys been his lackeys for long even though that you've been falling out with him when Ray was still alive?"

"What are you implying about Swartz?", Ora continued.

"Before its too late, I suggest that you ditch him.", Taki issues a warning to Heure and Ora about Swartz; knowing that whatever the superior Time Jacker is planning, it is more sinister than Ray's. Heure and Ora have been aware of Swartz even though they "reconcile" with him. But still, their hostility with Swartz hasn't changed ever since they revived Nightmare. "I'm not forcing you to, but this is only a warning. No less."

Taki's implication about Swartz to Heure and Ora is just the tip of the iceberg. Yet again, his true motives are slowly coming to light while he continues to further his schemes all while Kakogawa Hiryuu is still holding his Another Zi-O II powers. With that power, Hiryuu is still continuing his quest for petty vengeance by making Sougo's life a living hell.

The Fu-Ma ninja continued, "And, one more thing..."

* * *

Fast forward to an ensuing battle between Kamen Rider Zi-O II and Another Zi-O II.

Things start to turn hairy when Kaitou Daiki of all people shows up just as Sougo is about to activate the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch.

"Kaitou Daiki...", Zi-O II's attention at the dimension-hopping thief.

Kaitou's eyes were on the Grand Zi-O watch. "That is a fine treasure.", he grinned. "I'm honored your remembered. Why don't you remember my _new power _while you're at it?"

Kaitou's new power being his time stoppage. The same time stop powers inherent by the Time Jackers. It is more likely Swartz gave him these powers back when the thief infiltrated Kakogawa Hiryuu's mansion and attempted to mug the Another Zi-O II watch. Swartz must have gave Kaitou these powers to steal the Grand Zi-O watch.

Time is stopped through Kaitou's palms, freezing both Zi-O's in the process. Kaitou then touches Zi-O II's faceplate, complete with a metal "pinging" on contact.

"This is the first time obtaining a treasure so easily.", Kaitou successfully stole the Grand Zi-O watch while Sougo is immobilized by the time freeze. "See you later!", he then walks away but not before returning the flow of time back to normal with a finger-snap.

Zi-O II attempts to chase after Kaitou, only for Hiryuu/Another Zi-O II to dish out some punishment on poor Sougo.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**The Cursed Image**__" OST from Soulcalibur & Soulcalibur III_*)

Suddenly, Heure and Ora are attacked by Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki in Almighty Type. The two Time Jackers are thrown into the ground just nearby the fight between Sougo and Hiryuu.

Mugenryu Taki then summoned a longsword and pistol sword belonging to her archenemy Cervantes, the **Acheron & Nirvana**, respectively. Taki shoots the pistol sword at Ora, only for her to use a telekinetic shield to deflect the bullets.

The two Time Jackers retaliate with a telekinetic blast, only for Taki to tap into Kamen Rider Ginga's powers...

*_[Ginga Driver voice] __**Dynamite Sunshine!**_*

The fact that Taki can also tap a portion of any future Kamen Riders' powers in Mugenryu form makes her a tough opponent. Ora and Heure found that out the hard way when their psychic blast are reflected back at them.

Afterwards, Mugenryu Taki summoned her signature dual kodachi, Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. Then, by channeling a portion of Kamen Rider Shinobi's powers, she throws her kodachi at the two Time Jackers. Rather than killing them, the blades hit their shadows.

"Gah! This is...", Heure can speak, but cannot move his body.

"Ngghhh... Shadow stitching.", Ora added, deducing this ability is deadlier than their time freezing powers. "When she pins your shadow using a bladed weapon, you can't move!" Given that Ora once experienced this before.

Both Heure and Ora can't do anything while immobilized by the shadow stitching, let alone their death clocks ticking. As Taki takes out the Mugenryuken in Dragon Calibur Mode, she opens and closes the Beyondriver...

*_**Infinite Beyond the Time!**_*

"Farewell.", Taki spoke while holding the mighty blade in both hands. Just as she is about to kill the two helpless Time Jackers...

Geiz Revive Shippu appears out of nowhere and stops Mugenryu Taki.

Revive Shippu's Zikan Jaclaw in Tsume Mode blocks the Mugenryuken's heavy blade, Geiz had to cross his right arm while his left hand tightly gripped on the Jaclaw's handle. "What is wrong with you, Taki?!", Geiz exclaimed. "Is THIS what you really want?!"

Meanwhile, Goro and Fubuki in their Rider forms - G7 Icarus XYZ and Grease Blizzard, respectively removed the two blades used to bind Heure and Ora's shadows.

"Run!", yelled Fubuki, giving Heure and Ora enough time to escape before her mother could do something at them.

"Come on, Taki. Cut it out!", Goro makes one another futile attempt to reason with the Fu-Ma ninja, but to no avail as he and Geiz get shoved out of the way.

Meanwhile, Sougo find himself being manhandled by Hiryuu all while seeing Geiz, Goro, and Fubuki trying to snap some senses out of Taki. Just then...

*_**Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_*

A mysterious jet-black Kamen Rider who apparently resembles Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type and Kamen Rider Zi-O appeared out of nowhere and hits Another Zi-O II with a Rider Kick. When the mystery Rider hits the kick, it is followed by more bunny-hopping kicks on Another Zi-O II. Then, the mysterious Rider bunny hops and attacks Mugenryu Taki with another Rider Kick, followed by bunny-hopping style Rider Kicks before safely landing on the ground.

And, just like Taki Genesis Type's Time Supernova Rider Kick, the finishing move has a delayed effect that kicks after a few seconds, forcing both Hiryuu and Taki out of their transformations! Gurenryu is then jettisoned out of Taki's suit back to his humanoid form.

Humiliated again, Hiryuu retreats. But, to Sougo's shock, Tsukuyomi has suddenly disappeared in the midst of the ensuing mayhem. However, this is not the main issue right now, as everyone had their attention of the mysterious Rider whose appearance is a fusion of both Kamen Riders Taki and Zi-O.

"Wait, there's _another_ one?!", a flabbergasted Goro had no idea who is that mysterious Rider. And like the actual Taki, her visor has "Rider" (らいだー) in hiragana branded. Not to mention, she too has a Beyondriver. But, the Taki Miridewatch on the belt is already recolored in black.

"Since how did she got a new paintjob?", Gurenryu quipped upon seeing the mysterious Rider.

"This is impossible...", even Taki herself is shocked and is most likely the presence of her future self behind that suit.

"Mother?", Fubuki in fact recognizes the person behind the suit.

The mysterious Rider takes off the black Taki Miridewatch from the Beyondriver, causing the suit to dissipate. The mystery Rider is revealed to be a woman who is very identical to Taki, albeit younger like her new timeline counterpart. Her dark brown hair likewise is tied in a ponytail like the original. The similarities end with her skin took on a pale and metallic coloration, and her irises are amber instead o brown.

The Taki who transformed into a jet-black version of Taki Genesis Type is none other than the same Taki of 2068 who gave the present Taki her Beyondriver!

"You... If I'm not mistaken, you are the Taki from 2068. My _future self_?", present Taki stood up as she approached the future Taki.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_In the midst of attempting to kill Heure and Ora, Taki is stopped by a jet-black version of her Rider form, who is revealed to be the Taki from 2068 - the same person who gave the present Taki her BeyonDriver._

_The future Taki reveals that she comes to kill her present self in order to free herself from the curse of her own immortality. Only to realize that she is too late, when the present Taki is already immortal due to having sacrificed her own humanity to gain the Mugenryu powers._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __108: __**A.D. 2019: The Third Taki.**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is still a tie-in to episode 42 and 43 of _Zi-O_. It is a pseudo-tribute to _Kamen Rider The First _and _Kamen Rider The Next_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_15 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin, ZO, J)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_7 (Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **6 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

-**Azwel: **1 (Soul Calibur Supreme)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

-**Diend: **1 (Grand Zi-O)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Personal notes:

\- I just returned home from a one-week vacation from Cebu and it was worth it. Now I'm gotta go back continue with the story writing. Just to note, I'll be making a feedback from an anonymous guest reviewer. And his complaints would be the overusing cliche stuff, tropes, and some other stuff that don't make even sense in my story.

*My response: my story always deviates from the canon source material, and I have these mistakes in my past works (i.e., killing off a key antagonist like Kuroto back in Vol. 2). Ever since I've been aware of those, I'm doing my best to avoid those mistakes. And as far as the cliche and tropes are concerned, I've been thoroughly elaborating some things that lack any sense compared to how Shinichiro Shirakura explaining some of the stuff happening in _Zi-O_. And at worst, I tend to rush since I tend to publish chapters at midnight all while put too much paragraph which points out obvious explanations. Keep in mind, my story doesn't necessarily coexist with the canon TV series, let alone deviate from the source material. For now on, I won't be explaining anything seen in this chapter even if the entire chapter explains for itself.

\- And my thoughts for the upcoming _Kamen Rider Zero-One _is nothing short but a loss for words. Toei is packaging up Go-Busters elements to Kamen Rider. The fact that the Rider is based on a grasshopper, which it has been a trend in the Showa Era; it's like bringing the franchise back to its old roots to a whole new level like _Build_.

Chapter-related notes:

-This is the first time Mugenryu Taki can summon any of the Soulcalibur characters' weapons without disengaging her backpack, which triggers Edge Master Type. Although Almighty Type stacks all seven Future Riders' powers in one final form.

\- Taki summoning Cervantes's longsword & pistol sword (the Acheron & Nirvana, respectively) in Mugenryu form is rather ironic. Taki and Sophitia are the two known people who defeated Cervantes when he at the time was still holding Soul Edge.


	28. AD 2019: The Third Taki

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****28: A.D. 2019: The Third Taki **[2019年：三番のタキ/_Nisen-jūkyu: Sanban no Taki_] **[Episode 108]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

*_**Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_*

A mysterious jet-black Kamen Rider who apparently resembles Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type and Kamen Rider Zi-O appeared out of nowhere and hits Another Zi-O II with a Rider Kick. When the mystery Rider hits the kick, it is followed by more bunny-hopping kicks on Another Zi-O II. Then, the mysterious Rider bunny hops and attacks Mugenryu Taki with another Rider Kick, followed by bunny-hopping style Rider Kicks before safely landing on the ground.

And, just like Taki Genesis Type's Time Supernova Rider Kick, the finishing move has a delayed effect that kicks after a few seconds, forcing both Hiryuu and Taki out of their transformations! Gurenryu is then jettisoned out of Taki's suit back to his humanoid form.

Humiliated again, Hiryuu retreats. But, to Sougo's shock, Tsukuyomi has suddenly disappeared in the midst of the ensuing mayhem. However, this is not the main issue right now, as everyone had their attention of the mysterious Rider whose appearance is a fusion of both Kamen Riders Taki and Zi-O.

"Wait, there's _another_ one?!", a flabbergasted Goro had no idea who is that mysterious Rider. And like the actual Taki, her visor has "Rider" (らいだー) in hiragana branded. Not to mention, she too has a Beyondriver. But, the Taki Miridewatch on the belt is already recolored in black.

"Since how did she got a new paintjob?", Gurenryu quipped upon seeing the mysterious Rider.

"This is impossible...", even Taki herself is shocked and is most likely the presence of her future self behind that suit.

"Mother?", Fubuki in fact recognizes the person behind the suit.

The mysterious Rider takes off the black Taki Miridewatch from the Beyondriver, causing the suit to dissipate. The mystery Rider is revealed to be a woman who is very identical to Taki, albeit younger like her new timeline counterpart. Her dark brown hair likewise is tied in a ponytail like the original. The similarities end with her skin took on a pale and metallic coloration, and her irises are amber instead o brown.

The Taki who transformed into a jet-black version of Taki Genesis Type is none other than the same Taki of 2068 who gave the present Taki her Beyondriver!

"You... If I'm not mistaken, you are the Taki from 2068. My _future self_?", present Taki stood up as she approached the future Taki.

The 2068 Taki replied, "I'm glad that you remembered. However, I do not come here to aid you or my daughter. I have come here to free myself from this _curse_.", and the words coming out from her mouth is anything but benign. "By ending your life!"

The future Taki took out her black Taki Miridewatch and inserted it into her Beyondriver. And by shouting "Henshin!", she transforms into her Rider form.

*_**Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sousei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

The Taki of 2068 transforms into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type, but a palette swap version that uses Kamen Rider Zi-O's default colors - black, gunmetal gray, and magenta. Her transformation ends when the hiragana for "Rider" (らいだー) is branded onto her visor.

"Wait, did she just say to free herself from this curse by killing Taki?!", Goro is unsettled when the Taki from the future came to the present to kill the present one. "This is so messed up!", then calls out Fubuki when she is unable to do anything but to stop her mother's future self. "Fubuki, say something! She's also your mother! How could you let her come here to kill your mother's past self?!"

Sougo and Geiz likewise could look on in horror when the present Taki is beaten senseless by her future self. For Sougo's part, it reminded him of how he was outmatched by Oma Zi-O for the second time. But, the black Taki is an even more terrifying foe.

To the future Taki's disappointment, her present self is unable to fight.

"Fine then... Heal your wounds.", the Taki of 2068 powered down her transformation. "When you feel that you're ready, we will settle the matter."

The black Taki Genesis Type leapt at an unprecedented height as she heads to parts unknown. Sougo and Geiz had no idea what made the future Taki appear in this ensuing crisis, Fubuki could barely explain everything, let alone Geiz forcing her to.

"Commander, what's going on?!", said Geiz.

* * *

Later at the Izumi mansion, Sougo and Taki revealed to Goro, Geiz, and Fubuki of their actual plan.

"Looks like future me messed up our charade.", Taki reveals that she's not actually gone off the deep end.

Geiz then responds, "So you're telling me that this is all an act?!"

"Yeah. Before Taki-san went along with Azwel's plan, that's where we came up with this idea."

* * *

_Long before the Future Seed..._

_Sougo whispered to Taki and explains this plan, "Listen carefully. I know what you're planning to do may also mean going past the point of no return. But are you sure that Azwel's plan to restore the timeline also involve reviving those who died at the hands of Kakogawa Hiryuu?"_

"_You don't need to doubt. I have a feeling it will.", Taki replied._

"_Okay. I too have a feeling this will also work out.", Sougo spoke. "So, once Azwel succeeds with his Future Seed, so you will now pretend to be a villain trying to kill one of the Time Jackers. For what purpose you want to do that?"_

_Taki elaborated, "To warn them about the full extent of Swartz's plans.", and then reveals to Sougo of the secret that she and Woz have been keeping in the dark for so long. "I hate to say this to you boy, but Woz and I have been keeping something in the dark."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's about that the bus accident in 2009, where you and Kakogawa Hiryuu as those who survived. That was Swartz's doing. And apparently, Ray and Tsukuyomi were witnesses of that incident.", Taki spilled everything. "He is the one who created that bad future that Geiz and Tsukuyomi feared. But, there is more to that... As Heure, Ora, and Ray said about him, Swartz's loyalty is to no one but himself. To him, he sees Heure and Ora beneath him, no less."_

_Sougo comes to realize that both he and Hiryuu are manipulated by Swartz. And the reason why Taki is planning of warning Heure and Ora about him will buy them enough time to defect from him. But first, stopping Hiryuu is the top priority._

"_Taki-san... If that's the case. If we defeat Hiryuu, then Swartz will be next.", Sougo said. And is worried that all of Swartz's actions is already causing this ensuing space-time distortions._

_The ninja continued. "Right. For now, keep Goro and the others from finding out what we're doing, just pretend that I turn into the villain while you rally them into stopping me. If things go south, we'll just drop the charade."_

"_Got it.", Sougo got the gist._

* * *

Fast forward to the current situation, it seems that Sougo _already _knew what's going on, namely about Swartz and warning Heure and Ora to abandon him before its too late.

Despite that future Taki messed everything up, both present Taki and Sougo succeeded in their objective to warn Heure and Ora.

All that comes now is to defeat Kakogawa Hiryuu. However, the present Taki has an important matter to settle with her future self.

"Fubuki, tell me... What does my future self hope to achieve by ending my life? If I die, she too will.", said Taki.

Fubuki relucantly explained, "Mother... I mean, the future you could not bear the pain of immortality. Back when you obtained the Mugenryu Miridewatch, I had this fear that you not only sacrificed your own humanity... Because of Mugenryu's nigh-omnipotent powers, it also gave you immortality. In the original 2068 timeline, you were afflicted by a curse that prevents you from dying. Though here, you sacrificed your own humanity and became immortal."

The future Taki is revealed to be immortal, and given her younger appearance; it seems that her body already stopped aging. The present Taki, now already an ancient dragon demigod, her body's aging process already halted as a result in addition to the inherent immortality.

Immortality is sometimes a curse, as what the present Taki learned from the omniscient Zasalamel. In the case of her future self, this is taken to a saddening level.

"In the future, almost everyone close to my mother are gone.", Fubuki laments that in the Oma Zi-O timeline that (future) Taki's loved ones are dead, thus leaving Fubuki herself the only one close to her mother's future self.

"That even includes future me and your aunt Anzu too?", Goro added.

Fubuki responds with a sad nod. In the future, Taki will most likely outlive her loved ones and friends as a result of her immortality. It is painful for someone who is immortal and unable to die to outlive their loved ones as they passed on to the afterlife.

Taki couldn't help but feel sorry for her future self after hearing the tale from her future daughter. "If my future self wants it that way... Then, I will find a way to end her suffering."

"Taki, are you nuts?! She's much more powerful compared to your current state. Let alone relying on the Mugenryu watch.", Goro replied.

"I'm sorry, Goro. This is between me and myself only."

Taki takes her leave, as she is preparing herself to settle things with the Taki of 2068.

* * *

Two days later...

Elsewhere at an abandoned warehouse, the present Taki manages to find her future twin there, waiting for her.

"I'm surprised that you came here alone without Goro and my daughter.", the Taki of 2068 said.

The present Taki answered, "This is supposed to be a battle between you and me, after all. I am you, and you are me. If you want to end your suffering by killing me here, then you got another thing coming. I am _already _immortal."

The future Taki didn't take too well of her present self revealing that she already sacrificed her own humanity and now immortal as a result.

"In that case... I will not rest until I take away your immortality myself!", the future Taki transforms into the palette swap version of Taki Genesis Type as she charges at her present self.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_The fight between two Takis intensify. The present Taki decided to go all out against her future self without relying on the Mugenryu Miridewatch. In the midst of the battle, Sougo, Geiz, Goro, and Woz attempt to stop it before it spirals out of control._

_When Another Zi-O II meddles the fight, the 15 Showa Rider Ridewatches begin to react with the Mugenryu Miridewatch. Can this lead to a miraculous evolution?_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __108: __**A.D. 2068: Taki vs. Taki!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is still a tie-in to episode 43 of _Zi-O_. It is a pseudo-tribute to _Kamen Rider The First _and _Kamen Rider The Next_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_15 (Super-1, Skyrider, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, Shin, ZO, J)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_7 (Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **6 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

-**Azwel: **1 (Soul Calibur Supreme)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

-**Diend: **1 (Grand Zi-O)

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 10 (All Astralwatches are now being fed to the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch. The five Astral Watches in Taki's possession and the other five belonging to Azwel)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Though 2068 Taki's situation where she is trying to free herself from being immortal by attempting to kill her present self makes her different from Zasalamel's goal in the old timeline. But, future Taki's methods are all the more messed up. This kind of time travel murder-suicide by killing your present self to free yourself from immortality doesn't make any sense totally effed up, despite the fact that present Taki is _already _immortal as a result of sacrificing her humanity to create the Mugenryu watch per her pact with Gurenryu.

\- The black palette swap version of Taki Genesis Type is called Taki **Kage** ("Kage" means "shadow"). Despite the fact that her color scheme is a lot like Zi-O, the transformation jingles and finisher is recycled from the normal Taki Miridewatch.


	29. AD 2068: Taki vs Taki!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****29: A.D. 2068: Taki vs. Taki! **[2068年：タキvs.タキ！/_Nisen-rokjūhachi: Taki tai Taki!_ **[Episode 109]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

"I'm surprised that you came here alone without Goro and my daughter.", the Taki of 2068 spoke as she is confronted by her present self, all alone without any backup from her significant other and the rest of her allies.

The present Taki answered, "This is supposed to be a battle between you and me, after all. I am you, and you are me. If you want to end your suffering by killing me here, then you got another thing coming. I am _already _immortal."

The future Taki didn't take too well of her present self revealing that she already sacrificed her own humanity and now immortal as a result.

"In that case... I will not rest until I take away your immortality myself!", the future Taki transforms into the palette swap version of Taki Genesis Type as she charges at her present self.

But, the Taki of 2068 is unaware of another possible consequence should she kill her present self... As the present Taki took out her Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode, the future Taki took out Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru. But the version of these dual kodachi appear to be more improved and updated. As the handles of the blade have a gunmetal gray finish.

The two Takis locked their blades, the present attempts to reason with her future self. "Don't you even care what happens to Fubuki, your _only _daughter if you kill me?", the Taki of 2019 said, warning her 2068 counterpart of this possible consequence.

"I will do whatever it takes to end my suffering. I don't want my daughter to be a part of it!", the future Taki rebuked.

But, the present Taki answered, "That does NOT make any sense! If you do that, Fubuki won't be even born!"

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Future Dancin'**__" OST from Soul Blade_*)

The future Taki is letting her emotions overwhelm her judgment despite the present one trying to reason it out. The black Taki Genesis Type pushed the untransformed present Taki as she instead transforms into Taki Genesis Type. Now that the two Kamen Rider Takis are transformed and ready for battle, the present Taki can't afford to hold back even if it mean trying to subdue her future doppelganger.

The black Taki Genesis Type, or called **Taki Kage**, with the "Kage" appropriately means "shadow" due to its color identical to Zi-O, is much stronger than the normal Taki Genesis Type, almost as powerful as Taki Supreme Type and Mugenryu Taki.

What's more, Taki Kage also has the ability to utilize every weapon of the warriors of her present self's timeline like Mugenryu Taki's Edge Master Type. Taki Kage summons Zasalamel's scythe, the **Kafziel**.

In the midst of the battle of the two Takis, Goro and Fubuki rode on Gurenryu, arriving on the scene. "Taki, catch!", Goro throws the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch to the present Taki.

"Goro, where did you get this?", asked 2019 Taki.

"I went to Azwel's place and the old dude asked me to give that back to you.", he replied.

The present Taki decides to use Supreme Type instead of Mugenryu in order to fight her doppelganger at equal footing. Once the spirit sword's Ridewatch is activated with the press of its button, the cover opens, revealing the Ridewatch's face. And by doing so, the Zikuu-Driver is materialized on Taki's waist.

Once the Taki Miridewatch and SC Supreme Ridewatch is slotted on the right and left sides of the Driver, Taki unlocks the Driver and prepares to spin the belt at 360 degrees. Since Taki is currently in Genesis Type, Taki does the spinning motion of the belt with both hands like Geiz.

*_**Supreme Time! Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

Now transformed into the blue-bodied Taki Supreme Type, the Soul Calibur Heisaber is summoned. At the same time, Taki equips herself with the Zikan Jaclaw in Tsume Mode given that Supreme Type still retains Imperial Type's ability to use either Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz's weapons; as a result dual-wielding both the Soul Calibur Heisaber and Zikan Jaclaw.

*_**Soul Calibur Heisaber!**_* / *_**Speed Claw!**_*

In turn, Taki Kage then summons Voldo's dual katars, Manas and Ayus to counteract the Zikan Jaclaw, disarming present Taki of Geiz's weapon.

*_**Come on, Accel! Accel Double Time Attack!**_*

By holding the Soul Calibur Heisaber in reverse grip, Taki Supreme Type does three consecutive slashes that form the letter "A" like how Kamen Rider Accel does his Dynamic Ace Maximum Drive with the Engine Blade. Taki then hurls that letter "A" as a projectile towards Taki Kage.

The 2068 Taki invoked hand seals as she manifested a barrier imbued with sealing symbols. This barrier bounced the Dynamic Ace Maximum Drive invoked by Taki Supreme Type right back at her.

*_**Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_*

Taki Kage pulls out Rekki-Maru and slashes her opponent until she traps her present self in a T-pose state. Then pulls out Mekki-Maru and stabs the center where she traps present Taki inside the magical seal which causes an explosion. Future Taki lands on the ground as her present counterpart is forced out of her transformation. "It's over...", the future Taki said.

However, her daughter Fubuki blocks her way. "Stop this, mother." Even though Fubuki sympathized with her mother's suffering and is unable to cope with her immortality, she can't stand doing nothing as she watches her own mother kill her present self. It makes more sense if that should the present Taki die, this will also apply to Fubuki. Granted, both Takis are her mother, no less. "If you kill your own present self now, don't you even care what happens to your own daughter?!"

The present Taki is astonished by her future daughter protecting her. Likewise, Sougo, Geiz, and Goro stood with Fubuki. The three men already transformed into their respective Rider forms (Zi-O II, Geiz Revive Shippu, and Icarus XYZ EX-Strike Armor). The four are more willing to stand by with Taki's side to the bitter end.

"Step aside, daughter.", the 2068 Taki asks Fubuki to move aside, only to fall on deaf ears.

"Taki is not going to die here, and neither will you.", Goro added. "If you have a problem with that, you have to go through all of us!"

"If I can't free myself of this curse, then you left me with no choice.", future Taki decides to do it the hard way.

In turn, Fubuki takes out the Build Driver and the Blizzard Knuckle with the North Blizzard Full Bottle loaded as she transforms into Grease Blizzard. Alongside, Zi-O II, Geiz Revive and Icarus XYZ, they fight Taki Kage. Despite the numbers game as an advantage, Taki Kage is far powerful than the present Taki; with a speed almost surpassing Revive Shippu and offense power equal to Taki Supreme Type and Grand Zi-O. What makes Taki Kage different than the present Taki is that she relies much on her own natural ability, whereas the current Taki also makes use of Legend Riders' powers, the spirit sword, and the godlike Mugenryu Taki form.

Taki Kage was able to hold off against four Riders without breaking a sweat. And to Sougo's dismay, the Grand Zi-O watch is still under Kamen Rider Diend's possession.

But, Goro is able to take so much hits from the future Taki, he was able to hold on without being forced out of transformation. This indomitable will keeps him from being put down as he clashed swords with the future Taki. "How long are you going to stand by at my present self's side? You don't know what it's like to outlive those you hold dear while I am the only person alive..."

"So what?! Just because that even future me is already dead in 2068, means its not yet the end of the world!", Goro rebuked. "Just because you've lost those you hold dear. You of all people should know that their memories will always remain in your heart! How could you have forgotten that?!"

In the midst of the battle, an Another Rider attacks. It's Another Kuuga! The humongous Another Rider launched a fireball from its mouth, sending the combatants thrown to the ground. The present Taki sensed this familiar presence.

"Another Kuuga? This is..."

More Another Riders enter the fray: Another Blade, Another Kabuto, Another Fourze, Another Double, Another Hibiki, and Another Faiz. Led by none other than Kakogawa Hiryuu himself.

"You again?!", exclaimed Geiz.

"Kakogawa Hiryuu.", followed by Sougo.

Hiryuu asserts that he is not finished with both Sougo and Taki, the latter being who has humiliated him more than once. "Taki, Tokiwa Sougo. I am not finished with the two of you!". The fact that Another Zi-O II has been singlehandedly defeated by Taki with her Mugenryu form was enough for Hiryuu to label the ninja as his archenemy.

When future Taki caught the gist of Hiryuu's intent to kill both her and present self, she decides to set aside her objective and fight with the other Kamen Riders against Hiryuu's Another Riders. Hiryuu then took out the Another Zi-O II watch and transforms into Another Zi-O II.

*_**Zi-O! II!**_*

Future Taki and Sougo teamed up as they fight against Another Zi-O II, Another Double, and Another Faiz, while Goro, Geiz, and Fubuki have their hands full against Another Blade, Another Kabuto, and Another Hibiki. The Kamen Riders display an unyielding spirit as they fight to oppose the vengeful Another Zi-O II.

As the present Taki struggles to stand up, Natsu, Woz and Tsukasa appear to her side. The Destroyer of World was already aware of the future Taki's presence. But, he refuses to be a part of the situation regarding her immortality. Either way, he starts to inform Taki of something happening.

Within moments, the 15 Showa Rider Ridewatches in Taki's person start to act on their own and each Ridewatch emanating a glow. The watches circle Taki as she is flabbergasted about this. "What's going on?", she asked.

To which Tsukasa replied, "The 15 Showa Riders are calling out for you to unleash Mugenryu Taki's _true _form."

"What do you mean?", she replied.

"If Tokiwa Sougo is the inheritor of the legacy of the Heisei Kamen Riders, since you are holding the Showa Riders' Ridewatches; that means you are the inheritor of the Showa Riders' legacy."

Taki's thoughts were on the Showa Riders that she encountered starting with Skyrider all the way to V3 and Riderman. From being the current, chosen wielder of Soul Calibur and now she is the Rider to be entrusted with the powers of the Showa Riders. Taki then took out the Mugenryu watch, where it also reacts with the 15 Showa Ridewatches.

Majinryu Mode Gurenryu appears to Taki's side, and is anticipating for what's best to come. "Holy shit... Is this what I think it is?", the ancient dragon grinned. "Hey, oneechan. I'm ready when you are, just give me the call!"

Taki lowered her head down, eyes closed as if she is clearing her mind of all mundane thoughts. She then gave a sharp nod as she flashes the Mugenryu Miridewatch right before the 15 Showa Ridewatches, where they are absorbed into the Mugenryu Miridewatch. And by doing so, Taki has unlocked Mugenryu Taki's hidden evolution.

Natsu overlooks at the ensuing mayhem, and saw what her master's future self looked like. To her surprise, the future Taki looks a bit young as present Taki. "Hey, master. So this is what you look like 50 years in the future?"

"It's a long story short, Natsu... Despite this, I sympathize with her suffering.", Taki replied. "But right now, I've got bigger fish to fry."

*_**Mugenryu!**_*

With the Mugenryu Miridewatch switched on and its lower jaw opened to reveal its Send Projector, Taki equips the watch into her Beyondriver. But instead of going into Mugenryu Taki Almighty or Edge Master Type, while the watch is still placed Taki pressed the watch's Miride On Starter the second time around in a similar vein with the Futurering form-based Miridewatches, triggering a second mode of transformation.

*_**Zen'in Jugo Time! **__(All 15 Time!)_*

Within moments, Taki is surrounded in a fashion show-like diorama along with a large smartwatch screen appearing behind her. Featuring computer-generated manifestaions of 15 Showa Kamen Riders. On the left are J, ZO, Black RX, ZX, Skyrider, Amazon, Riderman, Nigou, and on Taki's right consists of Shin, Black, Super-1, Stronger, X, V3, Ichigou and lastly, Taki Genesis Type. Gurenryu flies around the diorama as Taki prepares to transform.

"**Henshin!**", she yelled upon closing the Beyondriver's lever, triggering the transformation.

*_**Touei! Burst Time!**_*

Within moments, the CGI manifested Kamen Riders are turned into Ridewatches as Taki transforms into Genesis Type with Gurenryu fusing with her into Mugenryu Taki Almighty Type. The 15 Showa Riders' Ridewatches are then absorbed into the Mugenryu Miridewatch. In the process, the armor breaks and the bodysuit changes from red to white with blue streamlines. Taki is then adorned by the symbols of all 14 Showa Riders in her new armor as if they were smartwatch apps.

*_**Ichigou-Nigou-V3-Riderman-X-Amazon! (Go!)**_*

On the right side of her armor includes RX (shoulder), Stronger and Amazon (arm), ZX and Shin (leg). Then on the left has Black (shoulder), Super-1 and Skyrider (arm), ZO and J (leg). From right to left on the torso has Ichigou and Nigou's symbol, X, V3, and Riderman. With the "Kamen" symbol (カメン) representing Taki in general.

*_**Stronger-Skyrider-Super-1-ZX! (Go!)**_*

A red smartwatch wristband with white streamlines is formed around Taki's neck, which gives it the appearance of a scarf, invoking that of the Showa Riders.

*_**Black-RX-Shin-ZO-J! (Go!)**_*

The transformation sequence ends with the "Rider" in hiragana (らいだー) branded on her visor and lastly the Taki Miridewatch is embedded on the forehead part of her helmet, giving it a similarity with Grand Zi-O with Zi-O's statue adorned like a crown. And thus, **Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki X-Burst** is born.

*_**Legend Matsuri go! **__(Legend festival go!) __**Zen'in Showa Jugo! **__(All Showa 15!) __**Mugenryu X-Burst Let's go!**_*

Mugenryu Taki evolves even further, through the power of the 15 Showa Kamen Riders, making her the Showa Rider counterpart of Grand Zi-O. Even without asking for Sougo's approval, Woz made no hesitation to make a proclamation.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Faster than the Howling Wind'**__" OST from Soulcalibur V_*)

"Rejoice! Two souls, and the legacy of fifteen Showa Riders with their hearts united as one! Transcending history, the world, and infinity and beyond! And her name is Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki: X-Burst!"

Sougo, Goro, Geiz, Fubuki, and even future Taki are astonished by present Taki's evolution.

"You...", the Taki of 2068 couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Holy shit...", Goro added, his eyes widened coupled with a ecstatic grin behind his Rider form's helmet.

"Taki-san...", Sougo followed.

"Mother...", ending with Fubuki witnessing the appearance of Mugenryu Taki X-Burst.

To start, Mugenryu Taki (X-Burst) tapped the Ichigou/Nigou app not once, but twice.

*_**Ichigou! Nigou!**_*

And by doing so, a smartwatch screen-shaped time portal coming from 1971 appeared. The portal opens, and Ichigou and Nigou emerged from the portal and simultaneously execute a Rider Double Kick.

"**Rider Double Kick!**"

The Double Riders' double team finisher instantly dispatched the Another Kuuga summoned by Another Zi-O II. Taki then follows up by tapping the Amazon app.

*_**Amazon!**_*

Another portal that has 1974 written opens with Kamen Rider Amazon popping out and destroying Another Hibiki with his signature Dai Setsudan. However, Taki needs more reinforcements for this one, as she decides to summon the other four of the Seven Legendary Riders since she has sent out Ichigou, Nigou and Amazon.

*_**Stronger! X! Riderman! V3!**_*

With Kamen Rider Stronger summoned, he took on Another Blade and Another Kabuto. X then deals with Another Faiz after popping out of his time portal. V3 and Riderman then went to make short work of Another Double and Another Fourze.

The present Taki in her newest form comes to the aid of her future self and Sougo. And by tapping on the X app for the second time around, Taki uses the Ridol Whip to deal damage on Another Zi-O II. Both Takis looked at each other to see if the future one had set aside her personal grievance with her present counterpart. Either way, they have one common enemy to defeat for the time being.

The two Takis and Sougo engage Hiryuu in a fierce brawl. Even though Sougo is at a crucial advantage without the Grand Zi-O watch, this was mitigated since the present Taki is able to attain her ultimate evolution. Mugenryu X-Burst's power stacks both normal Mugenryu Taki with Grand Zi-O's ability to use the powers of previous Riders as well as Geiz Revive Shippu's speed. With that Taki is able to deal devastating blows on Another Zi-O II.

Meanwhile, the Riders summoned by Mugenryu Taki X-Burst destroyed the last remaining Another Riders. Once the deed is done, the summoned Riders are returned back to their time.

"Why?! How can I lose to the likes of you?!", Hiryuu undergoes in an outburst when Mugenryu Taki X-Burst once turns the tables on him.

To which Sougo replied, "Because you think too much of the past!"

Taki then adds, "You cannot possibly defeat me if you as long as you allow your anger and vengeful malice to fester in your heart."

"Grr... You're bluffing!"

"Prepare yourself.", Taki takes out the Bike Ridewatch, which then transforms into the Ride Striker. By the time Taki gets onto the bike, Taki opens and closes the Beyondriver for X-Burst's Finisher.

*_**Burst Beyond the Time! Showa Jugo Supernova!**_*

As Taki revs the Ride Striker, time portals open as the Seven Legendary Riders (Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, and Stronger) are once again summoned. This time riding on their respective motorcycles. The Seven Legendary Riders then ram Another Zi-O II at high speed with their bikes before Mugenryu Taki X-Burst likewise gives roadkill a new meaning as she charges her bike at Hiryuu as the final blow.

Another Zi-O II is sent flying. However, Hiryuu is not yet finished with both Sougo and Taki, living to fight another day. "You haven't seen the last of me!", Hiryuu snarled as he is teleported back to the hole where he is hiding.

With Taki being unable to finish her fight with her future self, the bright side is that she has evolved even further. To future Taki's disappointment, as she canceled her transformation, she can only look both bitter and sad being unable to do anything with her current state. This also didn't stopped Fubuki from consoling her.

"I'm sorry, mother... It's for the best.", Fubuki said as she ejected the Blizzard Knuckle from her Build Driver.

"It's fine, daughter...", future Taki replied; as she watched her present self powering down her form with Goro catching up with her and exchanging a kiss. "The more I think of your father, I always see his face wherever I go." This sadness is as deep as it can be; the Taki of the future's loved ones are presumed dead during Oma Zi-O's reign, with Fubuki the only person left in her family.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_The fully-powered Azure Knight continues his rampage as he seeks out a new host. The demon Inferno has found one ideal puppet: Myoukouin Geiz!_

_Meanwhile, with Tsukuyomi now rescued by Black Woz. Taki learns that Swartz has now taken away her time manipulation powers. Moments before storming Another Zi-O II's fortress, Nightmare appears and attempts to capture Geiz to turn him into a new vessel for Soul Edge._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __110: __**A.D. 2019: Geiz Nightmare Appears!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tie-in to episode 43 and 44 of _Zi-O_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **6 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

-**Diend: **1 (Grand Zi-O)

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 10 (All Astralwatches are now being fed to the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch. The five Astral Watches in Taki's possession and the other five belonging to Azwel)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

On a personal note, given the delay of publishing this chapter, I am having a long break from writing since Saturday until Wednesday. Despite the recent creator's block I have been facing, I am really itching to take at least a long break from writing, let alone one week. For those wondering if I'm planning to continue writing after Taki Gaiden. The answer is yes. I am currently planning with a story tying in with the upcoming Reiwa series, _Kamen Rider Zero-One_. Once I'm getting into the new story, I'm going to forego the fanservice and crossover with characters from other works and emphasize with a more dark and edgy story plus _Amazons_-style violence. I am expecting _Zero-One_ to be less lighthearted and more dark and serious in terms of the plot than its Heisei predecessors and by _Kamen Rider _standards.

Things you need to know about Mugenryu Taki X-Burst:

\- Since Mugenryu X-Burst is meant to invoke as the Showa counterpart of Grand Zi-O, Taki still keeps the smartwatch theme of her forms since she dons the Beyondriver. Instead of statues, her armor is adorned with the 14 symbols of the Showa Riders (NOTE: Ichigou and Nigou share one symbol) as smartwatch apps. Like Grand Zi-O, Taki must press the app of one particular Rider to summon them.

\- The transformation is similar to the Evol Trigger's Fever-Flow, which involves absorbing multiple collectible trinkets to achieve a true ultimate form, with Evolto using a black panel of the Pandora Box plus 10 Lostbottles in order to go from Black Hole Form to his Phantom, later Ultimate State. In Taki's case, all 15 Showa Rider Ridewatches are absorbed into the Mugenryu Miridewatch, once the watch is equipped on the Beyondriver, the Miride On Starter of the watch must be pressed to trigger the X-Burst Mode.

\- Taki's first summon in Mugenryu X-Burst are the Seven Legendary Riders.

\- The jingle for X-Burst is _very long_, even more so than Woz Ginga Wakusei and Grand Zi-O. Ginga Wakusei's jingle with the "Sui-jin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai" part is fast paced like a tongue twister. Grand Zi-O's full announcement is a triumphant choral song. Mugenryu X-Burst's announcement is chanted in a freestyle rap (fittingly that the BeyonDriver's voice actor is a rapper). To compare:

* (Mugenryu Taki X-Burst) "_Touei! Burst Time! Ichigou-Nigou-V3-Riderman-X-Amazon! (Go!) Stronger-Skyrider-Super-1-ZX! (Go!) Black-RX-Shin-ZO-J! (Go!) Legend Matsuri go! Zen'in Showa Jugo! Mugenryu X-Burst Let's go!_"

* (Grand Zi-O) "_Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade~! Hibiki-Kabuto-Den-O-Kiva-Decade~! W~! OOO~! Fourze~! Wizard~! Gaim-Drive~! Ghost-Ex-Aid-Build~! IWAE! Kamen Rider~! Grand Zi-O~!_"  
* (Woz Ginga Wakusei) "_Touei! Finaly Time! Sui-kin-chi-ka-moku-do-ten-kai! Uchu nya konna ni arunkai! Wakuwaku Wakusei! Ginga Wakusei!_"


	30. AD 2019: Geiz Nightmare Appears!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****30: A.D. 2019: Geiz Nightmare Appears! **[2019年：ゲイツナイトメア登場！/_Nisen-jūkyu: Geitsu Naitomea Tōjō!_] **[Episode 110]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

It was the evening after the fighting against Another Zi-O II's Another Rider Army, the Taki of 2068 and Fubuki were sitting on the park bench. The two are conversing without any eye contact as if they were strangers. Future Taki decided to set aside about her personal matter with her present self, as facing a bigger threat is much more important.

But, the future Taki reveals why she came to 2019 than just about with her present self. She said, "Fubuki, I think it's time that you must return to the future. The same go with Tsukuyomi and Geiz."

"Why, mother?", Fubuki asked.

Future Taki continued, "As far as I'm concerned, your presence here will only cause a time loop that is the catalyst for Oma Zi-O's rise. I already sent someone from 2050 to fetch Tsukuyomi and Geiz."

"I see... I know this would happen the moment we take too long here.", Fubuki said, and has feared for the worst.

It seems that the people from 2068 who are involved with Sougo's ordeals only have upset the balance of history even further. As the distortion of the space-time continuum have already extended to the past (the world of _Soulcalibur_) and present (and the Kamen Riders' world). It gets even worse due to the fact that both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have been dragged to 2019.

"Did the sorcerer Zasalamel told you everything?", Fubuki continued.

To which her mother replied, "Partially. But, I had a hunch. My present self has yet to be aware of this. What's worse, Soul Edge is even more powerful than before. It's only a matter of time the Azure Knight finds an ideal puppet. But, I ask you to stop the Time Jackers once and for all. Let my present self handle the evil blade."

"I will."

In Edge Master's proving grounds, the great swordsman spars with the present Taki as she does everything to master the Mugenryu powers, both the Almighty and Edge Master types along X-Burst. The demon huntress begins her battle against the great swordsman as she transforms into Mugenryu Taki.

*_**Mugenryuken! Slash Time!**_*

The Mugenryuken is summoned. Taki wields the mighty blade with two hands on the handle, even though in Rider form she can hold it in one hand. But, still the blade's heaviness makes it difficult to use. In response, Edge Master takes out the Requiem zweihander, Siegfried's great sword. And the two warriors engaged in a fierce clash of blades.

Edge Master is able to withstand the strength of Mugenryu Taki's weapon. So, he decides to wield two weapons without worrying the heaviness of Siegfried's sword. This time, he takes out the Neo Diendriver!

"That's Kamen Rider Diend's gun!", Taki took notice as she pushes back when Edge Master fires the shots. Likewise, she recalls that Edge Master can also use Kamen Riders' weapons aside from those in the _Soulcalibur _universe.

In turn, Edge Master took out three Rider Cards - Mach and Gatack. He loads the two cards into the gun...

*_**KamenRide: Mach! Gatack!**_*

By pulling the trigger with two Rider Cards inserted, Edge Master sent out Kamen Riders Mach and Gatack.

*_[Mach Driver Honoh voice] __**Zutto Mach!**_* / *_[Zecter voice] __**Clock Up!**_*

The summoned Kamen Riders controlled by Edge Master quickly zoomed at super speed as they overwhelm Mugenryu Taki.

"You want a speed fight? Then you got one.", Taki opened the Beyondriver's lever and pressed the Mugenryu watch's Miride On Starter to activate X-Burst Mode, then closed the driver's lever.

*_**Zen'in Jugo Time! Touei! Burst Time! [...] Mugenryu X-Burst let's go!**_*

Mugenryu Taki evolves into her X-Burst mode, now armed with 15 Showa Riders' powers as to Grand Zi-O with the 20 Heisei Riders. In this sleeker form, Taki also has super speed like Geiz Revive Shippu allowing her to fight the summoned Kamen Riders Mach and Gatack in equal footing, and even catch bullets fired from Mach's Zenrin Shooter faster than the human eye can see.

*_**Super-1!**_*

The Super-1 app is pressed, this time equipping Taki with one of Kamen Rider Super-1's Five Hands, the Power Hand; a gauntlet that is imbued with superhuman strength. Mugenryu Taki X-Burst singlehandedly the summoned Kamen Rider Mach with a devastating Megaton Punch before tapping the Black RX app.

*_**Biorider!**_*

The ninja taps into Black RX's powers, summoning the Bio Blade, RX Biorider's bladed weapon. But, that's not all, Taki can even liquefy herself to avoid Gatack's Rider Cutting before dispatching the summoned Gatack.

Afterwards, Taki takes out the Ryuuseimaru in Nitouryuu mode after seeing Edge Master wielding Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. In turn, both warriors likewise engage in another super speed fight with their blades.

Both combatants neither gained the upper hand but Taki was able to hold off her opponent and is able to be in sync with Gurenryu since his consciousness interacts with Taki through biophoton extraction, the same method with Geiz and Woz when fused with Sougo in Zi-O Trinity.

Taki manages to disarm Edge Master of his weapon. Just as before she could deal the final blow, it seems that X-Burst has reached its time limit. After 10 minutes of using X-Burst in her training with Edge Master, she reverts back to normal Mugenryu Taki. Even with Taki having reverted back to the first stage of her final form, Edge Master concedes to her.

"It seems you have mastered the Mugenryu powers very well, Taki.", said Edge Master.

"Thank you. It's been a pleasure to fight with you, great swordsman.", Taki bowed to the swordmaster.

"You are most welcome.", Edge Master continued, "Now that you have overcame the side effects of that Miridewatch. But, Mugenryu X-Burst still has limitations. Apparently, that you can't maintain it for a long period of time. This is because that some of the Showa Riders' watches in your person is affected as a result of their powers being duplicated by someone else. For the time being, I suggest using it wisely if you are in a pinch."

"Thanks for the advise, old man."

Taki powers down her Rider form, and Gurenryu is separated, transformed back to his humanoid form. "Heh, to think age doesn't affect you a bit, gramps. You truly haven't lost your edge for the past 400 years."

"I have lived long enough to witness countless of battles in the past. Even mere guns can't match the legendary Edge Master himself.", the swordmaster boasted.

"Well ain't that the truth.", Taki responds with a shrug.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, bodies have been littering around as Nightmare has caused another massacre. Even with his fully-powered Soul Edge, his thirst is unquenchable to the point he has reduced a city population to 50%. Swartz witnesses the scene alone and he reads into the Azure Knight's thoughts. With that in mind, Swartz has a plan in mind for the Azure Knight.

"To think you have such voracious appetite for souls... Soul Edge tells you haven't had your fill yet.", the superior Time Jacker said.

"Still NOT enough! At this rate, my body is in the verge of breaking down if I haven't found another vessel.", the azure-clad knight spoke.

Then, Swartz bargains Soul Edge's wielder, "I think I have found an ideal puppet for you."

"What?!"

Swartz continues to be more convincing. He takes a picture of Geiz on his pocket to show to the Azure Knight. "This man might be the perfect vessel for you. If you are able to break his will, that is."

"This miscreant you say?"

"I care not about your opinion.", Swartz dismisses the questions, "Myoukouin Geiz is the ideal puppet for your sword. With that, you can take away the souls of both Tokiwa Sougo and his friends." Then, raises his hand forward to Nightmare's head as he gives the Azure Knight his time powers. "And as a peace offering... With this power I bestow to you, you are able to take your prey with out any effort."

Thanks to Swartz bestowing the Azure Knight his time manipulation powers, Nightmare begins his objective to seek out Geiz; with the intent of using him as Soul Edge's new puppet. As Nightmare leaves, Swartz can only curve a sinister grin as using Soul Edge to possess Geiz will give him enough time to accelerate his plans into motion.

* * *

The next day...

At the Izumi mansion, future Taki enters the Izumi household with Fubuki. The present Taki can only see nothing but a grim, yet sad face on her future self. The Taki of 2068 herself likewise can only look at her husband's present self.

Curiously, Goro asks future Taki of what will happen to him 50 years in the future, "I don't want to spoil or anything. What happened to future me 50 years later?"

To which future Taki replied, "He's dead... Like all the people I cared about."

And Fubuki made the long story short, "Some things are better left unsaid, dad... She doesn't want to talk about it."

"Sorry if I talked to much...", Goro replied, with a shocked, yet grim expression on his face; regretting he shouldn't ask of possibility of his death.

"My sympathies...", the present Taki sympathized with her 2068 self. "Did you come here to finish our last fight?"

Future Taki replied back, "No. I've conceded. I had no idea that you were holding the Showa Riders' powers. Either way, I came here to warn you of what is going on right now. First, it's about Soul Edge. And second, Fubuki, Tsukuyomi, and Geiz must return to the future."

(*_**BGM: **__"Gunship" OST from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption_*)

"So, you're saying that their presence here only upset the balance of time? The same can be also said with the Time Jackers.", present Taki added. "Either way, it's either stopping the Time Jackers and their Another Riders is a priority. And I have another thing in mind: to stop Nightmare. My failure to stop the second Evil Seed has pushed me to make sure Soul Edge will no longer prey on humanity again."

Taki is still haunted by the failure of preventing the second Evil Seed, where it caused half of the human population turned into malfested by Black Huntress. She had nothing to blame but her own weakness and naivete no less. And to make sure of it, she has to deal with Nightmare, who still is seeking out a new vessel for Soul Edge.

With the matters of the space-time abnormalities set aside for the time being, Fubuki then brings up about what happened to Tsukuyomi recently. "Yesterday, Tsukuyomi was captured by the enemy. Luckily, Woz was able to rescue her since he was actually going undercover as Kakogawa Hiryuu's hype-man. In fact, Woz himself wasn't affected by Kakogawa's time alteration. Apparently, there was a shocking truth about her and Swartz..."

"What is that?", present Taki clarified.

Fubuki explained everything she heard from Tsukuyomi and Woz, "Both Swartz and Tsukuyomi come from an alternate timeline where they are born to a royal family who have the power to bend time to their will. According to her, she was set to be as the heiress to the family throne. But, Swartz, out of jealousy, kicks her to Oma Zi-O's timeline with her memories erased. By the time we at the resistance found her, that's where we gave her the name "Tsukuyomi"."

"Damn... That's pretty messed up.", Goro's response makes more sense, given with that grim reaction of his face after hearing that story. "This makes sense that he's been orchestrating the whole thing from the start."

"That's right. Along with the fact that he actually met Tokiwa Sougo as a child 10 years ago.", Taki added. "Ray should have killed Swartz when she had the chance."

Future Taki also added, "But she failed. Her greed for Soul Edge gotten the better of her."

The sudden reveal of Tsukuyomi and Swartz from another timeline along with the latter's jealousy and his own desire to become king is rather alarming for Taki. Even worse that Ray and Swartz have a lot in common; as they are both driven by their ambition and greed.

Just all of the sudden, Taki's Ride Smapho begin to ring, she answers the phone, receiving a call from Sougo.

"_Taki-san, we're in big trouble! Nightmare is attacking us at the clock shop!_"

* * *

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Hell March 2**__" OST from Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2_*)

At the 95DO, the Azure Knight lays siege at the Tokiwa residence and clock shop. Woz took Junichiro to a safe place where the monstrous knight would lay hands on him. Outside, Sougo and Geiz hold off Nightmare as they transform into Zi-O II and Geiz Revive Gouretsu, respectively. Woz then uses Ginga Finally as he joins in the battle.

"Still, without Grand Zi-O, we don't stand a chance against him!", Sougo is still at a disadvantage since Kamen Rider Diend still has the Grand Zi-O watch.

"Don't lose hope, my demon king. We must defeat Nightmare together!", Woz assures to his master to keep fighting.

The three Kamen Riders push Nightmare away from the vicinity of the 95Do to avoid the risk of being compromised by Junichirou. The three Riders give everything they have at Nightmare, but the Azure Knight's counterattack is stronger than ever.

"Myoukouin Geiz... You are the ideal vessel for this sword.", Nightmare reveals his intention: to possess Geiz and make him his new puppet. This is due to the fact that Nightmare's body is slowly breaking apart as a result of growing too powerful without a human host.

"What?", Geiz's eyes widened.

"So, you attacked us in order to capture Geiz-kun?", Woz finds the black knight's idea of attacking the Tokiwa residence just to hunt down Geiz as a rather petty idea. "You're not making any sense."

"Silence, peons!", Nightmare continues his assault on the three Riders until he is intercepted by positron beams fired from Mugenryu Taki Almighty Type's shoulder cannons. "You!", growled the azure-clad knight.

"You will not go any further, Azure Knight.", Taki, now transformed points the Mugenryuken Buster Rifle mode at him. "Wicked soul, prepare to die!"

With the timing of Taki's arrival, Sougo, Geiz, and Woz regroup as they take on Nightmare. Even in his fully-powered state, the Azure Nightmare is able to fight Taki with an equal footing despite that Mugenryu Taki has the high stats above than the other three Riders. Since the fully-powered Soul Edge has increased Nightmare's power to a tenfold, the only downside is that his body is slowly breaking apart due to the body given to him is slowly decomposing.

Using his full-powered Soul Edge, Nightmare releases a shock wave that pushed the four Kamen Riders back. In turn, Sougo takes out the Zi-O Trinity watch in an attempt to combine with Geiz and Woz. However, Geiz wastes no time as he takes matters into his own hands.

*_**Finish Time! Revive!**_*

"Are you insane?! If you do that-", Woz attempts to stop Geiz from doing something reckless.

"I'm not going to waste time with him. It's now or never!", Geiz then spins his Zikuu-Driver and leaps for the deathblow.

*_**Ichigeki **__(One hit) __**Time Burst!**_*

"Geiz, NO!", Taki yelled, only for Geiz to immediately dive towards the Azure Knight for his Rider Kick.

Revive Gouretsu's Rider Kick collides with Nightmare's Soul Edge, blocking the attack. But, Geiz pushes himself to his limits even further as he topples the Azure Knight, causing a massive explosion.

Taki, Woz, and Sougo thought that Geiz succeded in defeating Nightmare. As a blanket of smoke covers the battlefield, they are yet to be certain if Geiz did destroyed Nightmare. Sougo is even more worried knowing that Geiz will fall prey to Soul Edge's control.

Once the smoke cleared, they were proven wrong... And Sougo's worry shifts into paranoia the instant that they see Geiz and Nightmare disappeared. Only to find an unfamiliar figure emerging right before them.

It is revealed to be a Kamen Rider clad in a familiar azure armor similar to Nightmare and even has the Azure Knight's grotesque mutated arm. And his helmet has the butterfly-like design on the visor akin to Geiz, and the hiragana for "Rider" (らいだー) on his visor is rather blood red instead of mustard yellow. And on the Zikuu-Driver, has the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch split into two Ridewatches already equipped.

"Oh, no! Geiz has become...", Taki can look with grim and terror upon seeing that the Soul Edge Ridewatch been placed on Geiz's Zikuu-Driver.

"Soul Edge must have anticipated this!", Sougo got the gist of Nightmare's intentions. "He's planning to turn Geiz into the cursed sword's puppet!"

The Azure Knight, in his Kamen Rider form christened himself, "My name is **Geiz Nightmare!** All time, dimensions, and existence...shall fade away to nothingness. Then, I, too, will disappear... **FOREVER!**"

Now using Geiz as his new puppet, the Azure Knight is now known as Kamen Rider Geiz Nightmare! Holding with him his full-powered Soul Edge, now simply known as the **Ultimate Soul Edge**, while it retains its zweihander form, Ultimate Soul Edge resembles the Saikyou Zikan Girade, albeit larger than the said combined weapon.

The Azure Knight made it clear that he's going full-on omnicide: destroy all living things, reality, and even time itself. To that end, he uses the full extent of his powers by stabbing Ultimate Soul Edge into the ground, releasing unfathomable amount of energy. "Rise! Souls perished and erased from existence, heed my call and serve me!"

Several malfested warriors who were perished and erased from existence were brought back to the living, serving under Geiz Nightmare. Among those revived are Astaroth and the Lizardman Chief, Aeon Calcos - who happened to be Nightmare's original servants, Tira - a ring-blade wielder who has a fixation with the Azure Knight, and lastly; the pirate captain himself, Cervantes de Leon!

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Geiz's attempt to destroy the fully-powered Nightmare not only failed, but Inferno anticipated this in order to possess him and transforming him into Geiz Nightmare. Now having acquired a human host, the Azure Knight uses his power to revive several defeated warriors as his legions; among those the revived is the pirate captain Cervantes de Leon! Little what Nightmare knew, however, that Cervantes's free will is intact, as he intends to take the fully-powered Soul Edge from him._

_While Taki has her hands full fighting the Soul Edge-possessed Geiz, she has no other option but to bargain her worst enemy if she wants to save him. When Cervantes outright refuses, she and Ivy had no other choice but to force him._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __110: __**A.D. 2068: Strongest Azure Knight!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tie-in to episode 43 and 44 of _Zi-O_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **6 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

-**Diend: **1 (Grand Zi-O)

**Astral Fissures sealed:** 10 (All Astralwatches are now being fed to the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch. The five Astral Watches in Taki's possession and the other five belonging to Azwel)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

[SPOILER ALERT] As the preview for the next chapter states, several SC playable characters that died in Book 1 will return as Nightmare's legions, that even includes Astaroth, Cervantes, Tira, etc. And speaking of Cervantes, the fact I made a decision to bring him back is because I want this story to end with him becoming the final boss of this story instead of Swartz. Fittingly, since the very first chapter of _Taki Gaiden_ retells the story of _Soul Edge_/_Soul Blade_ culminates Sophitia and Taki defeating the power-hungry pirate. Also, Taki Gaiden will end differently than the Zi-O canon, like in the same way with Decade's finale having an alternate ending after it made a rerun during _W_.

Like Grand Zi-O, Mugenryu Taki X-Burst has an Achilles' heel: X-Burst cannot be maintained for a long period of time; after 10 minutes or less, Taki reverts back to normal Mugenryu Taki. That's because just like the how Drive Ridewatch that's not been properly procured, there is actually another RX, Shin, ZO, and J watches that are currently in possession by Kamen Riders Barlckxs (pronounced as "barluks", since its romanization is "barukusu") and Zonjis, respectively. As this chapter takes place before the _Over Quartzer _movie.

Exclusive to this story, future Taki was the one who sent Minato to fetch Tsukuyomi and Geiz. Since this chapter takes place before episode 44. So, Fubuki is the first to find out about their situation before Minato's appearance.


	31. AD 2068: Strongest Azure Knight!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****31: A.D. 2068: Strongest Azure Knight! **[2068年：最強青騎士/_Nisen-rokjūhachi: Saikyō Aokishi!_] **[Episode 111]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Now using Geiz as his new puppet, the Azure Knight is now known as Kamen Rider Geiz Nightmare! Holding with him his full-powered Soul Edge, now simply known as the **Ultimate Soul Edge**, while it retains its zweihander form, Ultimate Soul Edge resembles the Saikyou Zikan Girade, albeit larger than the said combined weapon.

The Azure Knight made it clear that he's going full-on omnicide: destroy all living things, reality, and even time itself. To that end, he uses the full extent of his powers by stabbing Ultimate Soul Edge into the ground, releasing unfathomable amount of energy. "Rise! Souls perished and erased from existence, heed my call and serve me!"

Several malfested warriors who were perished and erased from existence were brought back to the living, serving under Geiz Nightmare. Among those revived are Astaroth and the Lizardman Chief, Aeon Calcos - who happened to be Nightmare's original servants, Tira - a ring-blade wielder who has a fixation with the Azure Knight, and lastly; the pirate captain himself, Cervantes de Leon!

"Are those two used to be Nightmare's legions?", Woz observed the presence of the revived Astaroth and Aeon Calcos, who were erased from existence by Ray, were brought back to reality.

"Cervantes... Who would have thought that being thrown into the sun is a fate worse than death.", Taki confronts her revived archenemy, who is supposed to be dead when he was thrown into the sun in the past.

The undead pirate answers, "As long as there are shards of Soul Edge inside my body, I will never die!", without a second thought, Cervantes attacks Nightmare.

To the surprise of the Kamen Riders, Geiz Nightmare revived Astaroth, Lizardman, Tira, and Cervantes as his servants. What little the Azure Knight know that Cervantes still has his free will, and the pirate made it clear that he vows to reclaim Soul Edge from Nightmare, no matter how it takes.

"How dare you defy me, servant!", Geiz Nightmare fights back, clashing his Ultimate Soul Edge against Cervantes.

Cervantes boasts, "Nobody wields Soul Edge but ME! Now, it's time to reclaim my precious blade!"

When Sougo, Taki, and Woz attempt to intervene, Astaroth, Lizardman, and Tira block them.

However, hope came to the aid of the Riders as Ivy and Sophitia appear. The holy warrior then gives Sougo what appears to be the Grand Zi-O watch.

"Young man, I believe this is yours.", Sophitia hands the watch to Sougo. "A man acquainted to Kadoya Tsukasa asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you.", Sougo replied as he prepares the Zi-O and Grand Zi-O watches before he equips them in the Zikuu-Driver.

Once the watches are equipped on his Zikuu-Driver, a golden palace appeared behind Sougo's back, along with rusted statues of the 20 Heisei Riders appearing unearthed. The rusts of the statues are reanimated as Sougo prepares to transform.

*_[Arcle Mighty Form SFX]_*

*_[Alter Ring Ground Form SFX]_*

*_[Advent Deck/Visor voice] __**Advent!**_*

*_[Faiz Gear voice] __**Complete!**_*

*_[Blay Buckle voice] __**Turn Up!**_*

*_[Onkaku ringing]_*

*_[Kabuto Zecter voice] __**Change Beetle!**_*

*_[Den-O Belt voice] __**Sword Form!**_*

*_[Kivat-bat the 3__rd__'s voice] __**Wake Up!**_*

*_[(Neo) Decadriver voice] __**KamenRide!**_*

*_[Gaia Memory voice] __**Cyclone! Joker!**_*

*_[O Scanner voice] __**Taka, Tora, Batta!**_*

*_[Fourze Driver voice] __**3, 2, 1!**_*

*_[WizarDriver voice] __**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~!**_*

*_[Sengoku Driver voice] __**Soiya!**_*

*_[Mr. Belt's voice] __**Drive!**_*

*_[Ghost Driver voice] __**Kaigan!**_*

*_[Rider Gashat voice] __**Level Up!**_*

*_[Build Driver voice] __**Best Match!**_*

Taki then open the Beyondriver's lever, causing a fashion show-like diorama and a large smartwatch screen on the center stage surrounding Taki along with the CGI-generated manifestations of the 15 Showa Riders.

*_**Zen'in Jugou Time!**_*

Both Sougo and Taki transform into their ultimate forms...

*_**Grand Time!**_* / *_**Touei! Burst Time!**_*

The Heisei Riders' statues are now encased in a golden relief, including that of Zi-O's own statue. As Sougo suits up into Zi-O.

*_**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade~!**_* / *_**Ichigou-Nigou-V3-Riderman-X-Amazon! (Go!)**_*

The 15 Showa Riders' Ridewatches are then absorbed into the Mugenryu Miridewatch. In the process, the armor breaks and the bodysuit changes from red to white with blue streamlines. Taki is then adorned by the symbols of all 14 Showa Riders in her new armor as if they were smartwatch apps. Each of the gold relief converge on Zi-O's suit, forming a golden regal armor...

*_**Hibiki-Kabuto-Den-O-Kiva-Decade~!**_* / *_**Stronger-Skyrider-Super-1-ZX! (Go!)**_*

On the right side of Taki's armor includes Rider Apps of RX (shoulder), Stronger and Amazon (arm), ZX and Shin (leg). Then on the left has Black (shoulder), Super-1 and Skyrider (arm), ZO and J (leg). From right to left on the torso has Ichigou and Nigou's symbol, X, V3, and Riderman. With the "Kamen" symbol (カメン) representing Taki in general.

*_**W~! OOO! Fourze!**_*

he golden relief around Zi-O opens, revealing each of the 19 Heisei Kamen Riders becoming statues in the suit. On his right shoulder and arm are Kuuga, Agito and Ryuki. On the left shoulder and arm houses the statues of W, OOO, and Fourze. His thighs have Kabuto (right) and Ghost (left). And on his legs are Hibiki, Faiz, and Blade (right), Drive, Gaim, and Wizard (left).

*_**Wizard~! Gaim! Drive~!**_*

A red smartwatch wristband with white streamlines is formed around Taki's neck, which gives it the appearance of a scarf, invoking that of the Showa Riders.

And lastly, on the crown has the statue of Zi-O. A red smartwatch wristband with white streamlines is formed around Taki's neck, which gives it the appearance of a scarf, invoking that of the Showa Riders.

*_**Ghost-Ex-Aid-Build~!**_* / *_**Black-RX-Shin-ZO-J! (Go!)**_*

The transformation sequence into Grand Zi-O ends with the "Rider" in katakana (ライダー), and Mugenryu Taki X-Burst hiragana (らいだー) branded on the Riders' visor and lastly the Taki Miridewatch is embedded on the forehead part of Taki's helmet.

*_**IWAE! Kamen~ Rider~! GRAND ZI-O!**_* / *_**Mugenryu X-Burst Let's go!**_*

Wasting no time, Grand Zi-O and Mugenryu Taki X-Burst make short work of the revived Astaroth and Lizardman, while Ivy and Sophitia deal with Tira.

*_**W! Wizard!**_*

By touching the Rider Reliefs of W and Wizard, Grand Zi-O summons the Prism Bicker and Ax-Calibur are summoned. The fact that the warriors that Geiz Nightmare brought back are much more powerful than before, it's best to give Ivy and Sophitia even more powerful arms. To compliment the holy warrior's Athenian style of sword and shield fighting, Sophitia takes the Prism Bicker, as she pulls the Prism Sword out of the Bicker Shield. Ivy would then use Wizard Infinity Style's signature weapon to counteract Astaroth's axe.

*_**ZX!**_* / *_**Blade!**_*

Mugenryu Taki X-Burst tapped the ZX app, manifesting multiple Cross Shurikens. Then, Grand Zi-O summoning the King Rouzer after touching Blade's Rider Relief. Taki then pelts Geiz Nightmare will multiple Cross Shurikens before Grand Zi-O prepares to hit Nightmare with the Royal Straight Flush.

*_**Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace! Royal Straight Flush!**_*

Golden Rouze Card manifestations line up right before Grand Zi-O as he swings the King Rouzer right towards Geiz Nightmare, producing a curved projectile created from the momentum of the swinging of the sword right towards the target.

The Azure Knight used the Ultimate Soul Edge to shield himself from the attack, until it produced an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Nightmare and his revived cohorts - Astaroth, Lizardman, and Tira escaped. This leaves only Cervantes, who is not only revived by Nightmare unwillingly for the second time around, to have deserted the Azure Knight.

"I almost had him!", Cervantes grumbled. "You of all people still have the audacity to destroy what's rightfully mine!"

Ivy intervenes, "You've never changed a bit since I saw you. I should have known that Nightmare was the reason you were still a reanimated corpse."

Still, Cervantes still hasn't forgotten the people he considered his greatest enemies - namely Taki, Sophitia, and most importantly, his biological daughter, Ivy. Taki, as always, has nothing but contempt for the undead pirate since he was the one who started the chaos involving the cursed sword in the first place.

The undead pirate wastes no time for a chit-chat as he continues to seek out Nightmare, who at this point has become a Kamen Rider with Geiz as his current host. What makes the Azure Knight even more dangerous than he was is that he's possessing a Kamen Rider from the future.

From afar, Swartz oversees the situation with the Riders. The Time Jacker, who has now severed ties with his underlings, is already preparing to set things into motion. With Geiz being under Soul Edge's control, the Riders won't be delaying his plans for a while.

"While Soul Edge is tormenting Geiz, I won't have to worry any possible interruption.", Swartz said as he maliciously smiled. This unsettling grin on Swartz's lips suggests that he already has stolen Tsukuyomi's time manipulation powers - which is in fact a part of his royal family. He only needs is Kadoya Tsukasa's powers and his true end goal will come to fruition. "All that is left is Kadoya Tsukasa's Rider power. Soul Edge doesn't interest me at all."

* * *

Back in the Izumi mansion, Taki returned along with Sougo and Woz. Goro and Tsukasa caught up with the three. "What are these two doing here?", asked Sougo.

But, Taki _already _knew why Heure and Ora took refuge at the Izumi household. "Let me guess, you two found out what Swartz is actually planning?", she said. Taki's early warning to Heure and Ora made the now-renegade Time Jackers fully aware of Swartz's true motives.

"What about you? It seems Nightmare has found a host in Geiz, correct?", Ora replied, as she herself saw Nightmare besieged the 95DO. "I lost my powers because of him [Swartz].", she then revealed that Swartz took away her time powers once his true agenda came to light.

Goro intervenes upon learning of Geiz's capture by the Azure Knight, "Nightmare did what?!"

"Nightmare chose Geiz as his puppet for Soul Edge. And saving him is easier said than done.", the ninja replied.

The fact that the Soul Edge in (Geiz) Nightmare's possession has becoming more powerful than before, he is an imposing threat to be reckoned with. The Riders won't stand a chance against him, let alone fighting him using Soul Calibur, Grand Zi-O, or Mugenryu (X-Burst). But, Taki has another plan...

Taki continued, "Geiz can't be returned back to his normal self as long as Soul Edge clings to him. But, I know a way to save him..."

"And what would that be?", Woz raised an eyebrow.

"Cervantes."

"You mean that undead pirate?", Tsukasa spoke.

Goro doesn't like the idea for a reason, "Taki, that's crazy. Isn't he your archenemy that you and Sophitia fought in the past when he still has Soul Edge?"

However, Tsukasa does not object. As he deduced, "I see... Cervantes had shards of Soul Edge in his body even after you and that holy warrior Sophitia destroyed him in the past. And when the Evil Seed happened, Cervantes did not truly die, and instead he was reanimated into a Malfested. Since then, he seeks to take the cursed sword from Nightmare. So, you're expecting Cervantes to reclaim Soul Edge from Nightmare to save Myoukouin Geiz?"

"That's right. It's the only way.", Taki nodded, and she herself took some pointers from the usually cunning and calculative Tsukasa.

"Taki-san...", Sougo likewise thought of the same thing.

Seconds later, an explosion can be heard outside of the mansion. And it turned out to be Another Zi-O II's Another Rider army. Another Kuuga just launched fireballs from its mouth, whereas Another Build, Another Hibiki, and Another Ex-Aid attempt to breach the front door.

"Looks like we got ourselves some uninvited guests.", said Goro.

"They know we are here!", Heure added.

"Everyone, follow me.", Goro asks everyone to follow him as they head into the mansion's backdoor. On the outside, two Bell 206 helicopters are preparing for takeoff. The first chopper are co-piloted by Aizawa and Reiji, with Natsu and Fubuki already on board. The second one, Anzu is already on the pilot's seat waiting for her younger brother to be on board.

Now that everyone is on the outside, Goro and Tsukasa proceeded to lock the backdoor. Afterwards, he gives Taki some advise before taking off. "Taki, once you've convinced Cervantes. Perhaps you should let him chase Nightmare. Don't force him."

"I will.", Taki replied with a nod as Tsukasa enters a dimensional wall leaving to an unknown destination.

With Sougo and Woz going inside chopper A, Taki, Goro, and the renegade Time Jackers on chopper B with. The helicopters ascend and take off, once above ground, while on the pilot's seat, Goro takes out a detonator from his pocket...

Meanwhile, the Another Riders entered the mansion. Only to find out all the occupants are gone, including Heure and Ora. Little what they knew is that Tsukasa and Goro set up a trap, and the latter knew that the moment the two former Time Jackers would take refuge at the mansion, Goro decides to make a sacrifice. And so...

"Ladies and gentlemen, Team Taki and Team Zi-O has left the building.", Goro banters as he pressed the button, triggering the explosives.

The C4s planted from the basement and within the mansion and apartment begin to explode and unleash destruction, trapping the Another Riders Build, Hibiki, and Ex-Aid inside. Even though the explosion didn't kill them permanently, it brought enough time for Taki and her friends to escape with Heure and Ora.

* * *

While the choppers are flying en route to an unspecified destination, Taki asks Goro how did the Another Riders found out Heure and Ora would hide in the mansion.

"How did those abominations found out that they're taking refuge at the mansion?"

To which Goro replies, "Tsukasa-san and I planned this. But, that's okay. I already moved all of our stuff to our new property last week.", also revealing that he moved everyone's stuff to a new residence.

"I see..."

"But, hey. We don't have to worry those creeps barging in our new house.", Anzu added.

"_And placing C4s on the mansion and on the apartment is no joke either._", Aizawa's voice spoke from the other chopper.

After an hour, the choppers managed to reach the new safehouse. The helicopters land on the helipad near the sea. Once Taki and company, Sougo and Woz, Heure and Ora finally go out of the helicopters, Sougo can only wow at Team Taki's new safehouse being a sophisticated traditional Japanese house rather than a western-style mansion.

This new traditional Japanese house has most everything than the old Izumi mansion has to offer. Only this time, Taki can be easily accustomed to the surroundings of this new house. Six people is enough for one new house, with Reiji and Aizawa will also live alongside the Izumi family, Taki, and Natsu.

"The investment portfolio that I have been working up last year was getting a little bit successful. That's why I figured about buying tangible assets. So, this pushed me to buy this property.", said Goro. "Now that I called some guys to move all our stuff here. From this point on, this is our new home."

Now that team Taki has acquired a new property to keep themselves a low profile from Another Rider attacks. Taki has no time to celebrate for the time being.

"Are you serious about bargaining that Cervantes guy?", asked Goro.

"Even if it means saving Geiz. I will.", Taki replied. "Sougo, Woz. Let's go."

Taki, Sougo, and Woz went on as Heure and Ora followed them in their way for Cervantes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cervantes is confronted by Ivy, his flesh and blood. And just like before, this is anything but a reunion. Before Ivy can fight her hated enemy. Taki and company arrived in a nick of time.

"What are you doing here?", asked Ivy.

"Cervantes.", Taki confronts her archenemy. "Even after you were slain after you lost to me and Sophitia, the reason why you were reborn as an undead is because of Nightmare. With that, you seek to take Soul Edge from Nightmare if I remember correctly."

"So what?", a snobbish tone came out of the pirate's mouth. "I still have unfinished businesses with you and that woman protected by the gods!"

"If you want Soul Edge so badly, then I will propose a truce. To save Geiz, you must take Soul Edge from him.", Taki bargained Cervantes.

But the pirate responds, "And if I refused?"

Taki doesn't waste answering, but does so as she transforms into Taki Supreme Type as she equipped the Taki Miridewatch and Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch on the Zikuu-Driver.

Taki replied, in a chilling, yet tranquil tone. "Then, I'll make you accept by force."

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_With Cervantes accepting Taki's offer to defeat Nightmare in order to save Geiz thanks to Tsukasa's unexpected assistance, the Destroyer of Worlds to use Cervantes as his "ace-in-a-hole"._

_Meanwhile, a ninja from an alternate universe introduces himself as Yoshimitsu and approaches Taki about his ancestor in the new timeline; learning that the Manji clan's history is in danger of being erased from existence. Per Taki's request, Sophitia accompanies the present Yoshimitsu to meet his ancestor, who spent his life in a quest for revenge._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __112: __**A.D. 2019: Cyborg Ninja**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tie-in to episode 43 and 44 of _Zi-O_, as well as an adaptation of Yoshimitsu's Soul Chronicle.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Though Zi-O is reaching in its last two episodes, Taki Gaiden still has more to cover up: the Soul Chronicle adaptations of Yoshimitsu, Siegfried, Geralt, and lastly, Seong Mi-na. Despite this, _Taki Gaiden_ will end by September. The adaptation for Cassandra's character episode will be on a one-shot. Yoshi, Sieg, and Mi-na will join in the final battle, Geralt, in the other hand will appear on two chapters - his character episodes.

The new residence of the Izumi household is now a traditional Japanese house as opposed to a western-style mansion. This is because Goro rigged his old mansion with explosives to lure the Another Riders to a trap. The interior of the new house reuses that of the Tenkuji residence from _Kamen Rider Ghost_.


	32. AD 2019: Cyborg Ninja

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****32: A.D. 2019: Cyborg Ninja **[2019 年：サイボーグ忍者/_Nisen-jūkyu: Saibōgu Ninja_] **[Episode 112]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1583****  
**(1583年)

The Manji Clan, a group of Japanese ninjas known for their unusual powers, maintained neutrality even as their country was embroiled in civil war.

Fearing their strength and their defiance, the nation's chief warlord ordered every man, woman, and child be killed.

However, one survived—Yoshimitsu, next in line to succeed the chief, and a master swordsman.

He single-handedly took on the warlord's army, dealing them a hard blow, but they eventually overwhelmed him, severing his right arm.

Despite the countless pursuers sent after Yoshimitsu, he vanished without a trace.

That is until one day, an agent from the warlord received word that Yoshimitsu had been sighted...

Elsewhere, agents sent by the warlord begin their hunt for Yoshimitsu, where they suddenly run into an informant.

"It was in this vicinity, sir."

The hooded undercover agent replied, "He lurks around here, you say? You sure of that?"

"Yes, sir. He matches the description. He even had a mechanical arm.", the informant continued.

"So he escaped deep into these mountains..."

However, the informant started to chuckle, which made the agent suspicious. Little what they know is that their target is actually lurking around the placer.

The "informant" then said, "He did not escape...", and reveals himself to be **Yoshimitsu.** "He wishes to converse with you.", the ninja is emanating with a bluish aura in his eyes. His eyes are burning with vengeance. "Tonight, a demon runs wild!"

"What are you? Are you some kind of a monster?!"

Yoshimitsu's response: "It has been a while...since I have met with such lowly dogs...", all while his hatred has transformed him into a demon of vengeance as he lunges at the warlord's agents.

Yoshimitsu's opponents were easily outmatched, having slain the other agent. The Manji clan ninja proceeds to interrogate the last remaining opponent.

"Gaze upon yourself in my blade, and recall what you can about Soul Edge. But know this, you cannot lie to a Manji."

There's more to just Yoshimitsu's Manji clan-style ninjutsu, as he proceeds to display the ability to read through the mind of the agent. With this mind-reading power, Yoshimitsu has obtained information relating to Soul Edge, to which he sees as an invincible sword, a weapon of no equal.

Now Yoshimitsu got what he wanted, he kills the agent as he heads for his next destination: a port in the Ryukyu Kingdom.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1584****  
**(1584年)

Hearing rumors that Soul Edge was to be sold at an auction, Yoshimitsu headed to a Southeast Asian port. Once there, he found himself being duped when a man in purple blocks his way: Swartz.

"How is this possible? Soul Edge was supposed to be here.", said Yoshimitsu.

Out of nowhere, Swartz appears behind Yoshimitsu. He said, "You are too late. Soul Edge is not here. If you are interested on that sword so badly, perhaps I can be of use to you."

But, Yoshimitsu is quick to refuse. Knowing what kind of a person Swartz is.

"Do not be absurd! Even as a demon, I'd never strike a bargain with a scoundrel such as you."

Swartz is quick to reply with the only thing he says the most: "I care not about your opinion! In that case, I have a game better suited for you.", and then calls out his newest Another Rider to fight Yoshimitsu. A human-like grasshopper appears right before Yoshimitsu. On the right shoulder and left trapezus has the year 2019 written, along with the name "BLACK" on the left chest. This creature is in fact Another BLACK, an abomination with Kamen Rider BLACK's likeness.

"Come back here, you coward!", Yoshimitsu attempts to pursue Swartz as he used his time powers to teleport off the scene. Armed with a jagged sword and a shield shaped like the sun, Another BLACK attacks Yoshimitsu. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Screams of pain of agony coming from a woman can be heard within Another BLACK, as Yoshimitsu could not trace the identity of this freak of nature. Even worse, Yoshimitsu could barely hold off Another BLACK as it is able to perfectly execute BLACK's Rider Punches.

"This foul abomination... I sense unfathomable agony empowering within it. If I stay here for too long, I might be done for!", Yoshimitsu is forced to escape as he used his sword to spin it like a helicopter blade as he flew off to an unknown destination.

While Another BLACK is once again screaming in agony from within, the only thing it can utter is, "_Sister..._" Who knows why Swartz is trying to use Another BLACK as bait to draw out Sophitia, and considering that the holy warrior actually had a sister...

From afar, Swartz observes Yoshimitsu escaping. "It's only a matter of time if that holy warrior shows up.", Swartz said. "It was a perfect idea that I'd used his sister as bait to lure her."

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile in 2019...

Cervantes is confronted by Ivy, his flesh and blood. And just like before, this is anything but a reunion. Before Ivy can fight her hated enemy. Taki and company arrived in a nick of time.

"What are you doing here?", asked Ivy.

"Cervantes.", Taki confronts her archenemy. "Even after you were slain after you lost to me and Sophitia, the reason why you were reborn as an undead is because of Nightmare. With that, you seek to take Soul Edge from Nightmare if I remember correctly."

"So what?", a snobbish tone came out of the pirate's mouth. "I still have unfinished businesses with you and that woman protected by the gods!"

"If you want Soul Edge so badly, then I will propose a truce. To save Geiz, you must take Soul Edge from him.", Taki bargained Cervantes.

But the pirate responds, "And if I refused?"

Taki doesn't waste answering, but does so as she transforms into Taki Supreme Type as she equipped the Taki Miridewatch and Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch on the Zikuu-Driver.

Taki replied, in a chilling, yet tranquil tone. "Then, I'll make you accept by force."

A battle ensued between Taki and Cervantes. Since Taki can now exist in the new timeline as a result of her counterpart now merging with her, Taki likewise has the memories of Another Taki's fight with Cervantes as if she was the one during that fateful event.

"You... I have awaited a long time to get my hands on you!", Cervantes's eyes had a burning desire for revenge against the people who defeated him, deciding to vent it on Taki.

"Do your worst.", Taki had a few words as she makes short work of the undead pirate.

Before Ivy could join with the ninja, a dimension wall appeared out of nowhere and Tsukasa emerged from it, now transformed into Kamen Rider Decade.

"Don't kill him!", said Tsukasa. "You said you want him to save Myoukouin Geiz?"

"She already understood that.", Ivy butts in as she engages her father in combat.

Tsukasa then took out the Gaim Rider Card as he equips it into his Neo Decadriver.

*_**KamenRide: Gaim! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!**_*

The a large orange made of armor falls on Decade's head, as his form changes that into Gaim's Ride Wear. The orange folds into a samurai-esque armor, completing his form change into Gaim Orange Arms. Now armed with the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru, Decade Gaim joins with Taki and Ivy to clash with Cervantes. Since the Musou Saber has a gun, it's proven superior against the pirate's pistol sword.

GrandZi-O and Ginga Finally followed after in order to take the numbers game on Cervantes.

While Cervantes is able to fight Taki and Ivy at an equal footing, despite the fact that the ninja used Supreme Type which gives her access to Soul Calibur, Soul Edge's opposite; Kamen Rider Decade is an entirely different story; a more powerful adversary equal to Zi-O.

*_**Kiva! Ex-Aid!**_*

Grand Zi-O summoned the Garulu Saber and Gashacon Key Slasher after tapping the Rider Relief of their respective Kamen Riders, dual-wielding them to clash with Cervantes's blades. The undead pirate displays his resilience as he withstood every strike from Ivy and Taki before Woz Ginga Finally uses a cosmic shield to deflect shots fired from his pistol sword.

As Cervantes continues to resist, Woz then switch the Ginga Miridewatch to Taiyo (sun) Mode.

*_**Taiyo! Action! Touei! Finally Time! Shakunetsu Burning! **__(Scorching Burning!)__** Gekiatsu Fighting! **__(Searing Fighting!)__** Hey, yo! Taiyo! Ginga Taiyo!**_*

Now using Ginga Finally's Taiyo Mode, Woz opens and then closes the Beyondriver's lever. And by doing so, he begins gathering sunlight; with the saucers on his shoulders acting as solar panels that absorb energy from the sun before he ends up igniting his body in flames.

*_**Finally Beyond the Time!**_*

"I'm burning in crimson red!", Woz invokes the banter of Ultraman Orb Burnmite as he charges right towards Cervantes. Then he restrains the undead pirate.

While being restrained by Woz Ginga Taiyo, Cervantes just found himself about to be incinerated just like how he was thrown into the sun by Zi-O. Only this time, Woz invokes the power of the sun and turned himself into a solar flare bomb.

*_**Burning Sun Explosion!**_*

Woz Ginga Taiyo exploded while holding Cervantes. But, that's not all, the radius of the explosion also affected Ivy and the Kamen Riders Decade, Taki, and Zi-O; as Sougo did not expect Woz to use a dangerous technique using Ginga Taiyo. The brunt of the explosion also forced the Riders out of their transformed forms.

"Woz?! Woz!", Sougo yells out the recordkeeper's name trying to know if he died because of that suicide attack. Luckily, once the smoke cleared, Woz is still alive, albeit hanging on to a crouching position as using Ginga Taiyo to turn himself into a supernova bomb proved to be taxing, in the process leaving Woz exhausted.

"Fear not, my demon king. I had no other option but to take desperate measures to restrain Cervantes.", Woz reassured in his response as Sougo helps him stand up on two feet.

"You should have told us sooner. You could have died using that kamikaze attack!", Sougo replied back.

Likewise, Cervantes also survived that solar flare-induced kamikaze atttack. Tsukasa stands up and proceeds to bargain the undead pirate.

"You feeling accepting yet?", Tsukasa said.

Cervantes begrudgingly answered, "Grrr...alright. You win.", before turning attention to Taki. "However, once I have reclaimed Soul Edge. We will one day settle the score."

The pirate then takes his leave, presumably setting out to find Geiz Nightmare on his own for the time being. Yet, Cervantes knows that he can't defeat Nightmare alone knowing that his other three revived legions are in his way. The rise of the Azure Knight is the only reason Cervantes never truly died. His desire for the cursed sword is the only thing he something to lived for.

Now that a temporary alliance between Cervantes and his enemies, namely Taki and Sophitia is made. Taki and co are focused in saving Geiz from the cursed sword.

Taki was quick to feel goosebumps now that she succeeded proposing a truce with one of her most hated enemies in the past. Had Tsukasa have not aided her, Taki would have been focused in trying to kill Cervantes each time he resists. Deep down, Taki's enmity towards the undead pirate remains unchanged, depending on either timelines.

* * *

Later at the new Izumi residence...

Taki returned home just in time for dinner, Tsukasa decides to visit the new house just to see what it feels like to move into a new place.

Minutes after dinner, Goro, Taki, and Tsukasa talked about having convinced Cervantes to help in saving Geiz from Soul Edge.

"You guys managed to convinced him [Cervantes]?", asked Goro.

Taki replied, "Yeah. But, I fear that this is an uneasy alliance. Once Cervantes regains Soul Edge, he will even be much more dangerous than he was before... Either way, we have to save Geiz before the cursed sword will completely take over him."

"Even when Cervantes _does _gain Soul Edge, perhaps it would be an idea to leave him alive.", Tsukasa spoke, revealing he has a plan for the pirate.

"Are you mad?! Keeping that fiend alive will lead to more lives lost!", Taki objects. "Cervantes is a heartless monster even before he became a malfested! Since he touched the evil blade, he has claimed countless of lives in the past."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Taki. I'm trying to make use of him even when he doesn't know that I'm pulling the strings.", continued the Destroyers of Worlds.

To simply put, Tsukasa has plans for Cervantes. Because he is already goading Cervantes to take Soul Edge with a plan in mind.

Tsukasa continued, "I'm going to need Cervantes to kill _three_ birds with one stone: Swartz, Sougo, and lastly Tsukuyomi."

Hearing what Tsukasa is actually planning, Taki was in shock the instant that he's going to manipulate Cervantes into killing Swartz, Tsukuyomi, and Sougo once the undead pirate succeeds reclaiming Soul Edge from Nightmare. Likewise, Goro landed on his bottom at the floor the moment Tsukasa reveals one of his gambits.

The reason he plans to kill the three is that the ongoing distortion in the space-time continuum is the result of the ordeals of Sougo and his friends, with Taki herself occasionally involved. Swartz is taking advantage of these events to further his goals. Even worse, the _Soulcalibur _timeline is also affected by the space-time distortion as a result of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur being placed into the present.

"T-T-This is...this is insane... Are you planning to use Cervantes to also kill Sougo and Tsukuyomi?!", Taki answered back.

"Or... Do you want me to destroy the world if you value their lives?", Tsukasa presents another option. "Keep in mind, the space-time distortion is already getting worse; thanks to Tokiwa Sougo's meddling with the past, along with Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and the Time Jackers here in the present. If all hell breaks loose, I'll have no other choice but to bring the whole world down to its knees out of mercy."

Taki is already aware of the space-time distortions affecting both the past (_Soulcalibur _timeline), present (the Kamen Riders' timeline), and the future (Oma Zi-O's timeline). The fact that Ivy and Sophitia are now involved in this crisis too, Taki, too, must act before its too late. Now that Tsukasa has revealed two options for Taki to choose: A) Keep Cervantes alive so he can also kill Swartz. The consequence being Sougo and Tsukuyomi being sacrificed. B) Tsukasa has no other choice but to destroy the world. End of story.

However, Taki could not bring herself to kill Sougo just like Geiz, considering that she has a lot of respect for the boy ever since fighting side-by-side. Tsukasa states that it's also natural to feel that way. Tsukasa then said, "I know how you feel, Taki. You should know that all good things must come to an end."

Just as Taki could make her decision, Sophitia appears, accompanied by a familiar mechanically-modified warrior. This warrior had octopus-like appendages/tentacles on his head, and on his armor. While the rest of his body are cybernetic-enhanced. The warrior introduced himself as Yoshimitsu.

The name "Yoshimitsu" rang a bell on Taki's ears. "Yoshimitsu... I heard of that name before. Are you related to a similarly-named individual in the past?"

Yoshimitsu replied, "That Yoshimitsu in the 16th century was my ancestor. That name is passed on to generations of members of the Manji clan. I come from an alternate universe where our world is torn by war." The cyborg ninja also reveals that he is from a universe different than the Kamen Riders' world.

"So, what brings you here in our world?", Tsukasa then asks Yoshimitsu. "I hear that the Manji clan are thieves in the side of justice."

"The existence of our clan is in jeopardy!", Yoshimitsu continued. "Someone must have meddled with the space-time continuum in an attempt to eliminate our ancestors."

The reason that Yoshimitsu came into the Kamen Riders' universe is to find something (or someone) capable of time travel to save his ancestors for the Manji clan is in danger of being erased from history. Since the Manji clan were established during the Sengoku period along with Nobunaga's rule, and they are composed remnants of the clan that the warlord slaughtered.

Taki suspects that Swartz is up to something and she was the first to jump into the conclusion. "Did Swartz have something to do with this?"

"What?", even Tsukasa doubted that statement. Ray was the only person who had no qualms meddling with the past, but Swartz is an entirely different level.

Taki replied, "It was my hunch. Either way, the Yoshimitsu in the past must be protected. The Yoshimitsu of that era was the founder of the Manji clan. Sophitia, you must find the Yoshimitsu in our timeline."

"Will do.", the holy warrior replied with a nod.

[**NOTE: **Due to Yoshimitsus of both Tekken and Soulcalibur featured in this arc, "T-Yoshimitsu" will be the name for the _Tekken_ version. "SC-Yoshimitsu" will be the name for the _Soulcalibur_ version.]

Instead of using a Time Mazine, Tsukasa conjures a dimensional wall right in front of Sophitia and T-Yoshimitsu.

"Let us go.", T-Yoshimitsu quickly walked into the dimension wall as Sophitia follows after.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1587****  
**(1587年)

At the forest leading to Ostrheinsburg, Sophitia and T-Yoshimitsu ended up upon walking through the dimension wall.

"It was the time after the Azure Knight was defeated.", Sophitia recalls the events that transpired prior to the defeat of Nightmare. "Your ancestor appears to have made his way here to chase after Soul Edge."

"Soul Edge... You mean that demonic sword that devours souls? I see...", T-Yoshimitsu replied, suggesting that he heard tales of the evil weapon.

Just before the two warriors can proceed, Another BLACK suddenly attacks!

Sophitia and T-Yoshimitsu managed to dodge Another BLACK's sun shield, where it threw the weapon like some kind of frisbee to attack. Yoshimitsu is able to hold off Another BLACK, only to discover that the Another Rider had a similar fighting style to the holy warrior.

"Merciful mother of Zeus! What or who is this creature?!", said Sophitia.

T-Yoshimitsu sensed a malevolent presence as Swartz makes his presence known. The master manipulator then spoke to Sophitia, "To think you're spending your time in 2019, you and that ninja should have been fighting that ghost pirate."

"You. You must be the one who calls himself Swartz.", the holy warrior confronts him while she is fighting Another BLACK.

"That's right.", Swartz curves a sinister grin. "Take a quick guess who is that monster you're fighting."

As Sophitia clashed her sword against Another BLACK, the Another Rider appears to have used a modified version of her Athenian sword & shield fighting style.

Another BLACK spoke from within it, and it started saying "Sister..." within Sophitia's earshot, thus alarming the holy warrior of the monster's true identity...

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_The Yoshimitsu of the present and Sophitia searched the original Yoshimitsu in Ostrheinsburg for Soul Edge. While past Yoshimitsu was sucked inside the dimension where Soul Edge laid dormant and fight his doppelganger, Sophitia and present Yoshimitsu are attacked by Another BLACK! All of the sudden, Swartz appears before Sophitia and reveals that he used her sister Cassandra as bait by turning her into an Another Rider to lure the holy warrior out._

_To add insult to injury, Another BLACK evolves into Another RX..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __113: __**A.D. 2019: The Manji Clan's Legacy**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a tie-in to episode 43 and 44 of _Zi-O_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Not only this chapter features the SC Yoshimitsu. This also features the guest appearance of the Yoshimitsu from the _Tekken _series. It's taken to consideration that the _Soulcalibur _Yoshimitsu is the ancestor to the _Tekken _Yoshimitsu.

\- Also, the Yoshimitsu from Tekken mentions that he refers to his A.R. World being torn by war. This is a reference to the events of _Tekken 6 _and _7_, due to Jin Kazama declaring war against G-Corporation and the rest of the world to draw out Azazel. T7 continues where the last stage of the Scenario Campaign of T6 (in Lars's perspective) left behind.

Even though Another Shadow Moon was the Another Rider representing _Kamen Rider BLACK _(and by extension _RX_)for this story. I also thought about throwing in an **Another BLACK **(and **Another RX** altogether) as the Another Rider featured in Yoshimitsu's character episode. Another Shadow Moon is technically just like Ryuga since he's an Another Rider who is not primarily based on the main Rider.

Here is what you need to know about Another BLACK/Another RX:

\- The fact Cassandra is the host for this two-in-one Another Rider, she is the opposite to Kohtaro Minami in many ways. In _Black_, Kohtaro escaped Gorgom in order to rescue his half-brother Nobuhiko, who was turned into Shadow Moon, even if it meant fighting him. In Cassandra's Soul Chronicle, she was warned by her future self from the old timeline of the grim fate that would befall Sophitia, and set out on a journey to find her. This leads to Swartz using Cassandra as bait by turning her into an Another Rider to draw out Sophitia.

\- As said in the preview for the next chapter, Cassandra becoming Another BLACK and Another RX at the same time is a callback to Another Fourze and Another Faiz assumed by Ryuichi Sakuma.

Remember the chapter where White Woz killed that merchant who tricks Maxi into protecting a fake Soul Edge? Since she's dead and was supposed to be a boss in the second chapter of Yoshi's character episode. Here, he ends up encountering Swartz, who then in turn introduces the Manji ninja his opponent: Another BLACK.

Also, the subplot involving the Manji clan in danger of being erased from history? It's very similar to the situation in Zi-O's summer movie when the Quartzers attempt to erase Kamen Rider Drive by attempting to assassinate to Krim's ancestor. In T-Yoshimitsu's case, Swartz's creation of Another BLACK and the Another Rider attacking SC-Yoshimitsu causes the Manji clan's existence in the present to be in jeopardy.


	33. AD 1587: The Manji Clan's Legacy

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****33: A.D. 1587: The Manji Clan's Legacy **[1587年：卍党の遺産/_Sengo-hachijūnana: Manjitō no isan_] **[Episode 113]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1587****  
**(1587年)

At the forest leading to Ostrheinsburg, Sophitia and T-Yoshimitsu ended up upon walking through the dimension wall.

"It was the time after the Azure Knight was defeated.", Sophitia recalls the events that transpired prior to the defeat of Nightmare. "Your ancestor appears to have made his way here to chase after Soul Edge."

"Soul Edge... You mean that demonic sword that devours souls? I see...", T-Yoshimitsu replied, suggesting that he heard tales of the evil weapon.

Just before the two warriors can proceed, Another BLACK suddenly attacks!

Sophitia and T-Yoshimitsu managed to dodge Another BLACK's sun shield, where it threw the weapon like some kind of frisbee to attack. Yoshimitsu is able to hold off Another BLACK, only to discover that the Another Rider had a similar fighting style to the holy warrior.

"Merciful mother of Zeus! What or who is this creature?!", said Sophitia.

T-Yoshimitsu sensed a malevolent presence as Swartz makes his presence known. The master manipulator then spoke to Sophitia, "To think you're spending your time in 2019, you and that ninja should have been fighting that ghost pirate."

"You. You must be the one who calls himself Swartz.", the holy warrior confronts him while she is fighting Another BLACK.

"That's right.", Swartz curves a sinister grin. "Take a quick guess who is that monster you're fighting."

As Sophitia clashed her sword against Another BLACK, the Another Rider appears to have used a modified version of her Athenian sword & shield fighting style.

Another BLACK spoke from within it, and it started saying "Sister..." within Sophitia's earshot, thus alarming the holy warrior of the monster's true identity. And that voice sounded _very familiar_...

"It can't be!", Sophitia exclaimed the moment that she saw through within Another BLACK. "How could you turn Cassandra into a monster?! This is madness!"

Swartz begins to reveal why he turned Cassandra into an Another Rider, "In case you didn't know, your sister was warned by her own future self that was trapped in Astral Chaos in the following 17 years! In that future, you will bear a child who is taken away from you by a malfested and you died sacrificing your life using that embedded shard of Soul Edge in your heart. And that child will become a vessel for the cursed sword!"

"H-How did you know all this...?", Sophitia was in shock everything what Swartz is saying.

Sophitia had no idea what Swartz was saying. But, everything the latter said is true. In fact, their timeline was rebooted for some reason; it most likely prevented the tragedy that would befall Sophitia's familiy; as in the original timeline where Taki once came from. Granted, because Swartz himself has knowledge of different timelines across the space-time continuum. That is, Swartz tells everything about the original timeline to Sophitia, and Cassandra encountering an alternate version of herself.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1586****  
**(1586年)

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Virtuous Heart**__" OST from Soulcalibur V_*)

A year earlier...

_One fateful day, Cassandra encountered what appears to be a masked doppelganger of herself, engaging her in a battle to the death. Cassandra found herself nearly outmatched by the swordswoman resembling her._

_Ultimately, thanks to the aid of the gods, Cassandra managed to prevail over her doppelganger. And to her shock, the mysterious masked woman reveals herself to be Cassandra from the future, who was trapped in a dimension where space-time is distorted. The Cassandra from the future cried out to her past self to save Sophitia from the cruel fate that would befall her family._

"_Sophitia's child will be born with a great darkness inside, and will be abducted by the cursed sword's malfested kin to become Soul Edge's vessel. The child will become unable to live without the sword's evil, causing Sophitia to remove the fragment of the cursed sword inside her and use it to save her child..."_

_Cassandra, more than anyone, understood what this prophecy meant._

_Sophitia had a fragment of the cursed sword inside her, a secret Cassandra never revealed to her family, Rothion, or even Sophitia herself..._

_The Cassandra from the future fades away from existence while lamenting her failure to protect Sophitia. And since then, Cassandra is resolute to find her sister._

_But, before Cassandra's ordeal could even begin, someone oversaw the situation: Swartz._

"_It seems that you have been told about a prophecy that will befall your sister's family.", the Time Jacker said._

"_Who are you?!", Cassandra turned around and saw Swartz's presence._

"_If you wish to save your sister from that bad future, then I would be glad to help you.", Swartz bargains Cassandra._

"_You know too much. Get lost, creep!", Cassandra attempts to lunge at Swartz. _

_To which he replies, "I care not about your opinion!", and stops the time with the palm of his hands. Even though Cassandra had divine protection thanks to her sister's old weapons, she had no chance with someone who has the power to manipulate time._

_Taking out a blank Ridewatch, which turns into the BLACK Anotherwatch, he puts the watch into Cassandra, causing her to scream in agony as she is turned into Another BLACK._

_*__**BLACK!**__*_

_Once the flow of time returns to normal, Cassandra is transformed into a grasshopper humanoid with the features of Kamen Rider BLACK. Swartz intends to use Cassandra as bait to draw out Sophitia._

* * *

**A.****D. ****1587****  
**(1587年)

Back to the current year, Sophitia realizes that Swartz is taking advantage of the prophecy told to Cassandra about her children in the future. To simply put, Swartz turned Cassandra into an Another Rider to use her as bait to draw out Sophitia.

"So you manipulated my sister to use her as bait to draw me out?!", exclaimed the holy warrior.

"Keh heh heh heh he! That's right. It's because she is understandably angry at you and your gods!", the Time Jacker gloated. "How laughable it is for those gods to choose you to destroy Soul Edge. Yet again, your attempt in destroying the cursed sword placed you in mortal danger, had not that ninja [Taki] saved you from Cervantes! Just because this timeline has been changed for a reason, history _will _repeat itself! You will once again bring despair to your own family!"

"You... How can you be so heartless?! Why did you put my sister into this mess?", Sophitia gritted her teeth in anger. The only thing that sends Sophitia in rage is threatening her family in any way, and Swartz had the audacity to do so.

But, that's not all to that. Swartz makes use of psychological warfare on Sophitia.

Swartz continued, "You see? Your devotion to your gods will lead you to your ruin! You're not even caring for your own family's well-being! Not even Hephaestus is powerful enough to destroy the cursed sword!", going as far as to mock Sophitia's role as a holy warrior, "Soul Edge is indestructible! And there is no point praying to your so-called gods to bless you with such power! In the end, it will resurrect time and time again." And at the same time crushing her will to fight while having both Cassandra hostage and putting the Manji clan's existence in jeopardy. "More importantly, just because the gods gave you divine protection to save those cursed by Soul Edge. But, in the end, they can't save _you_. Now, you must make a choice: for your sister's sake, you must be willing to erase the Manji clan from history or live with the regret that you are unable to save her."

Swartz takes his leave as Sophitia can only stand, shuddering in fear as her sister is turned into an Another Rider. With Taki or any of the Riders not with Sophitia right now, Swartz took advantage of this into making Sophitia save Cassandra at the expense of the Manji clan erased from existence. This also shows how Swartz is so depraved to the core, even moreso than Ray, as he torments Sophitia into losing her will to fight using an Another Rider-transformed Cassandra as leverage.

While T-Yoshimitsu had his hands full fighting Another BLACK, he tries to have Sophitia get her act together. "Young maiden, don't just stand there! Fight!"

"No! That's my sister!", Sophitia hesitated.

"Are you mad?! If that monster runs around rampant and attack my ancestor, the Manji clan will be nothing more but a faded memory!"

Just as Sophitia is on the verge of losing her will to fight, a dimensional wall opens out of nowhere as Taki and Tsukasa emerged from it. Taki was able to sense a faint presence within Another BLACK, and was quick to deduce that was actually Sophitia's sister as the Another Rider.

"It can't be... That's Sophitia's sister. Cassandra!", the ninja exclaimed.

"I got the gist of it.", said Tsukasa.

Just as before Taki and Tsukasa can transform into their Rider forms, Another BLACK starts undergoing a metamorphosis as it's beginning to absorb an unfathomable amount of sunlight. But, this sudden transformation is akin to a grasshopper's hemimetabolism; only that it basks in the sunlight to achieve its second stage metamorphosis.

Another BLACK has evolved into **Another RX!**

*_**BLACK! RX!**_*

"Now she's evolved with RX's powers... This can't be good.", Taki can only look in shock at the sight of Another RX.

However, the Another Rider just jumped at an unprecedented height, fleeing to an unknown destination. To Sophitia's dismay, Cassandra was forced to become an Another Rider against her will. And yet, she has her hands full with T-Yoshimitsu to find his ancestor.

"We have to find Yoshimitsu's ancestor.", said Sophitia. "And, Taki... Please, find a way to save Cassandra."

To which Taki replies, "We will. Sophitia, do not let yourself be tempted by Swartz's words. He's trying to make you lose your will to fight by using your sister as bait by turning her into an Another Rider."

"Tell me... Everything about the prophecy about my children and the dark future that will befall my family is all true?"

"Yes... I came from the old timeline, and the last time I saw you in that timeline is you were forced to be a guardian for the cursed sword in exchange for your child's well-being. And thanks to what Zasalamel told me, the past must have been changed. So, you will most likely avoid the cruel fate that will happen to you in the old timeline. Keep in mind, a shard of the cursed sword is embedded deep in your heart, that I am not able to extract, which will kill you if I did."

Taki's memories and that of her new timeline self are merged altogether, and as such, by explaining to Sophitia about a shard of Soul Edge in her heart through and through also means that she has now part of everything her counterpart did in this timeline.

"You must go on. Leave Another RX to me.", said Taki.

* * *

Inside the castle of Ostrheinsburg...

Yoshimitsu's long journey finally saw him reach Nightmare's castle in Ostrheinsburg. However, Nightmare had already been defeated, and instead Yoshimitsu found himself face to face with two people: a young female warrior boasting a power clear and pure, and familiar mechanical warrior from 400 years in the future...

T-Yoshimitsu then approaches his descendant.

"And who are you might be?", said SC-Yoshimitsu.

T-Yoshimitsu replies, "I am a descendant of the Manji clan and the inheritor of the name Yoshimitsu from the future. You are my ancestor."

However, the SC-Yoshimtsu refuses to believe. "Nonsense!"

"You must forego seeking after Soul Edge. Look what it has done to you! Your path to revenge will bring you nothing but more suffering, and in the process you've becoming the same monster you seek to destroy! I had lost most of my brethren at the hands of a madman; but I dedicated myself to bring a poetic retribution upon him in their memory.", T-Yoshimitsu continued his reasoning.

"He's right. If it's evil you seek, we have no other choice to stop you.", Sophitia readied herself to arms with T-Yoshimitsu.

The battle starts with both Yoshimitsus clashing swords and exchanging their Manji ninjutsu techniques.T-Yoshimitsu has the advantage thanks to having the superior technology and his swords much more edge than the past Yoshimitsu. Either way, both of their fighting styles also involve quick and rigid strikes in reckless abandon.

"You're not bad... This is what it means to be a Manji!", T-Yoshimitsu boasts once he's pushed back by his past counterpart.

Sophitia takes center stage and clashed SC-Yoshimitsu at an equal footing. In the midst of their blades colliding, she felt the darkness binding in Yoshimitsu's soul: his thoughts are clouded by revenge for his clan's massacre ordered by a tyrannical warlord.

Wielding his Fuma-ken on his other hand, Yoshimitsu made short work of Sophitia with quick slashes. In a crouched position, Sophitia looked deeply into past-Yoshimitsu's clouded soul.

The Yoshimitsu of the past began his journey in the name of revenge, and his ordeal to claim Soul Edge to depose the tyrannical warlord who ordered the deaths of his brethren.

"I see... This was because the daimyo Oda Nobunaga at that time ordered the deaths of those who opposed him, fearing that their strength would be used against him.", T-Yoshimitsu brought up how the warlord ordered the massacre of Nobunaga's opponents. "You have nothing to worry. Five years earlier from this time, Nobunaga was betrayed by one of his own kin and staged a coup that led to his downfall, in which was known as the Honno-ji Incident."

Though T-Yoshimitsu elaborating of the warlord already dead doesn't resolve SC-Yoshimitsu's vengeful thoughts; only Sophitia is capable of reasoning with the latter. SC-Yoshimitsu's desire for revenge has rooted from anger and sadness. His negative emotions is also reacting to his sword. Once Sophitia took notice, "No! Cast your sword aside!"

All of the sudden, concentrated evil energy within the surroundings of the castle begin to react violently to SC-Yoshimitsu's katana. His blade was transformed into a siphon of pure malevolence which began eating away his soul.

"This is bad...", T-Yoshimitsu started to feel chills.

Sophie added, "Evil spirits are lurking in the castle. Evil spirits that were consumed by the cursed sword."

Just then, Another RX attempts to attack Sophitia and T-Yoshimitsu from above, only for the Another Rider to get a receiving end of a brutal tackle from the quadruped form Gurenryu.

"Nice try, ya bug-eyed freak!", the ancient dragon then transforms to his humanoid form.

Taki and Tsukasa managed to catch up with Sophitia. "It's inside the castle all along.", the demon huntress said. "Sophitia, perhaps it's time we must fight Another RX together to save your sister."

"Alright, let my blade pierce through that creature's skin!", T-Yoshimitsu brandished his blade and prepared for battle.

Both Taki and Tsukasa equip their belts and prepared their transformation trinkets. They quickly run towards Another RX.

"**Henshin!**"

Tsukasa transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and Gurenryu then combines with Taki to become Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki, as Sophitia and T-Yoshimitsu aid them.

* * *

(*_**cues: **__"__**Devil Trigger**__" by Casey Edwards (composer) feat. Ali Edwards and Cliff Lloret (performance) from Devil May Cry 5_*)

Meanwhile, (SC-)Yoshimitsu just found himself in a dimension where the flow of time is distorted. The Manji ninja had no idea where he is, only to find a being resembling himself - a twisted reflection of what he would become had he never took the path of a vanguard of justice.

**[~**_**The darkness of night falls around my soul and the hunter within loses control**_**~]**

"_Tonight...a demon runs wild again!_", the doppelganger spoke.

**[~**_**Gotta let it out - gotta let it out**_**~]  
[~**_**Gotta let it out - gotta let it out**_**~]**

"Who are you?", Yoshimitsu curiously asked.

**[~**_**This demon inside has ahold of me**__** c**__**lenching its power - trying to break free**_**~]  
[~**_**Gotta let it out - gotta let it out**_**~]  
[~**_**Gotta let it out - gotta let it out**_**~]**

The doppelganger continued, "_You wish to know my name? I am the demon of the sword! Hatred is my purpose, and blood sustains me! I shall take your body, and use it to reduce this world to ashes!_" before he attacks Yoshimitsu, who then stood guard and prepares to swing his blade.

**[~**_**Move fast, baby - Don't be slow**_**~]  
[~**_**Step aside - Reload - time to go**_**~]  
[~**_**I can't seem to control all this rage that's inside me**_**~]**

All of the sudden, the so-called sword demon vanished, only to re-appear above Yoshimitsu. Yoshi then counterattacks. The mechanical ninja had no idea that the copy of himself replicates his fighting style. The copy Yoshimitsu proved to be too much for the real deal, should he lose; he would become a slave to his own demons; a fate worse than death or cursed by Soul Edge.

**[~**_**Pullin' shots - aiming dots - Yeah I don't miss**_**~]  
[~**_**Branded by Fire - Born in the abyss**_**~]  
[~**_**Red hot temper - I just can't resist all this vengeance inside me!**_**~]**

Each time Yoshimitsu gets put down, he keeps standing up. He recalls what his descendant said about how far he has fallen, and coming to the realization that manifestation taking his appearance as his twisted reflection had he fell into complete darkness. Yoshimitsu invokes his word power to regain control of the fight.

"**Shiki soku zeku. Ku soku ze shiki.** (Emptiness is form. Form is emptiness)", the mechanical ninja invokes a mantra to focus himself as the energy of his blade is temporarily purified.

**[~**_**All of these voices inside of my head**_**~]  
[~**_**Blinding my sight in a curtain of red**_**~]**

Within moments, Yoshimitsu finally gains the opportunity to strike and delivers the lethal slash to his doppelganger, who then collapses by the brunt of the deathblow.

**[~**_**Frustration is getting bigger... Bang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger!**_**~]**

"_W-Why do you resist? I shall grant you what you desire!_"

**[~**_**Embrace the darkness that's within me**_**~]  
[~**_**No hiding in the shadows anymore**_**~]  
[~**_**When this wickedness consumes me**_**~]  
[~**_**Nothing can save you and there's no way out!**_**~]**

To which Yoshimitsu refutes, "Enough... You are not the demon of the sword. You have another path open to you. You...your name is Yoshimitsu! Now be silent!" as his shadow dissipates to nothingness.

Meanwhile, back inside Ostrheinsburg, Mugenryu Taki is now in X-Burst Mode, using her Mugenryuken to clash with Another RX's sword and shield weapons.

And, Another RX's appears to be a tough adversary, even for Sophitia and Yoshimitsu. This is because Another RX has combined the abilities of two forms used by RX: possessing the durability of Roborider, and Biorider's ability to liquefy itself into a water-like form. T-Yoshimitsu is overwhelmed by Another RX when it liquefied itself and attacked him in multiple directions. Sophitia's Omega Sword barely made a dent on the Another Rider's skin, prompting Taki and Tsukasa to play fire with fire.

**[~**_**All of these voices inside of my head**_**~]  
[~**_**Blinding my sight in a curtain of red**_**~]**

Decade takes out a Rider Card bearing the face of Kamen Rider BLACK. He equips the card into his Neo Decadriver...

*_**KamenRide: BLACK!**_*

Decade transforms into Kamen Rider BLACK. Then, Mugenryu Taki X-Burst touches the RX app on her left shoulder three times.

**[~**_**Frustration is getting bigger... Bang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger!**_**~]**

*_**BLACK RX! Biorider! Roborider!**_*

Three time portals opened as not only Kamen Rider BLACK RX emerged, but also two of his forms: RX Biorider and Roborider. Decade BLACK then used his Ride Booker in sword mode as he managed to disarm Another RX of its arsenal, giving the summoned RX trio to coordinate their attacks. Biorider used his Bio Blade deliver three hit combos, followed by Roborider firing the Vortech Shooter.

**[~**_**When the night ends, it's not over**_**~]  
[~**_**We fight through to get closer**_**~]**

"She's all yours, Taki!", Tsukasa then asks Taki to deal with the final blow.

*_**Burst! Beyond the Time! Showa Jugou-Supernova!**_*

**[~**_**Like a silver bullet piercing through**_**~]  
[~**_**I throw myself into you**_**~]**

While the summoned RX is still standing with Taki's side, the demon huntress readied the Mugenryuken as she tightly held grip of the blade with two hands. Taki along with the summoned BLACK RX execute a repeated lightning-fast sword slashes with their respective weapons (the Mugenryuken Dragon Calibur and Revolcane) before they altogether execute a W Revolcrash, where they thrust their swords deep into their target. After pulling the swords back, Another RX's watch is destroyed and Cassandra is saved.

Sophitia rushes at the unconscious Cassandra, who opens her eyes upon hearing her sister yelling out her name.

"Sis...", Cassandra drew out breath after freed from being an Another Rider. "I guess I don't have it in me to be a holy warrior... I can't fight you with everything I have, sis. How can you fight without hesitation? Why did you abandon your happiness and those you care for and go on that dangerous quest? You could've let someone else deal with Soul Edge and save the world!"

Kamen Riders Decade and Taki powered down their transformation, the ninja interrupts.

"Before you scold your sister like that, let me tell you that your anger was at fault here, and you let yourself be manipulated by Swartz so he can use you as bait to torment Sophitia into losing her will to fight.", Taki said. "I know what its like to carry the burden of dealing with Soul Edge while spending time with everything you hold dear. I've messed with time over and over again, just to prevent Soul Edge from strengthening itself, and things went from bad to worse."

Sophitia asks Taki that this is only a matter between her and her sister. "I'm sorry, Taki. This is between me and my sister.", before turning to Cassandra. "How long has it been since I've seen you cry."

"I...don't want to fight you. I don't want you to die. I don't want you to see those I care about be sad.", Cassandra broke down in tears as she admits to Sophitia everything about the premonition of the dark future that will befall the Alexander family.

Meanwhile, Taki, Tsukasa, and T-Yoshimitsu turned their attention as SC-Yoshimitsu regained consciousness.

"He must have lost consciousness when his sword began to react violently to the ominous surroundings of this castle.", T-Yoshimitsu said. "Our sword that was passed generations after another, is stained with evil. This is why, I dedicated this to be used to vanquish evil-doers."

SC-Yoshimitsu came back to his senses once he is approached by his descendant. "It's you... I am in your debt."

"Don't say another word.", Taki said. "We also managed to protect your clan from being erased from history, courtesy of your descendant from the future."

"I was weak.", past Yoshimitsu realized the pointlessness of his revenge. "I lost my way... Only the thought of another's death kept me going. But never did I discern what I was becoming."

"My sympathies.", the future Yoshimitsu confide to his descendant of his similar experience. "Revenge what leads man to ruin, and thus is like a plague if not properly done. You must keep pushing forward, use your sword as a tool of justice."

T-Yoshimitsu's mission is fulfilled, with his ancestor and his clan's legacy saved, and Cassandra is saved after Taki and Tsukasa managed to destroyed the BLACK/RX Anotherwatch culminating the reunion of the Alexandra sisters.

"Well, look at the time. I should be going to give him [Sougo] a helping hand.", Tsukasa opens a dimensional wall as he prepares to head back to 2019 along with T-Yoshimitsu. "What about you, Taki?"

"I have to investigate what is left of this fortress. Just to be sure.", the demon huntress replied. "You and Sougo must defeat Kakogawa Hiryuu, I presume. I'll return once I'll let you know when to fight Geiz Nightmare."

"I got the gist of it. Sure."

T-Yoshimitsu then enters on the dimension wall, but not before a parting words for his ancestor. "Become a symbol of justice. My ancestor, Yoshimitsu."

The Destroyer of Worlds and the alternate future Yoshimitsu finally leave. Though Tsukasa and Sougo have to deal with Another Zi-O II without Geiz, while T-Yoshimitsu returned back to his world. This leaves Taki and Sophitia to investigate what is left of Ostrheinsburg for the time being.

The Yoshimitsu of the past approaches his fellow ninja. "You are a fellow ninja, just like me, I presume. I can see with your powers and futuristic gadgets."

"And if I am?", Taki replied before she plans to recruit him on her mission. "I think your power is also needed, Yoshimitsu. We are also facing a crisis in the future. The space-time continuum is in the verge of breaking down because of temporal distortions in 2019. And due to Soul Edge and Soul Calibur being there, the distortions began reaching into this time."

With no hesitation, Yoshimitsu accepted. "If that's the case... This will be the start of my path of benevolence and justice. If I protect the weak and crush evil, none shall ever again walk that wicked path I took. That is how I shall avenge my clan."

* * *

Elsewhere in the woods, a young blonde man found himself fighting off warriors who were out to kill him, for they knew that he is Nightmare. Or rather, he used to be Nightmare. Everywhere he went, people were out to get him; avenging those slaughtered by the Azure Knight, and each time he fights, he is not only reeling with confusion and doubt, but _his own nightmares_.

The great swordsman said to himself after having defeated another swordsman who attempts to kill him, "I see blood...darkness...death... No... I am myself and nothing else!"

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Following Yoshimitsu's ideal, the Manji clan leader decides to join with Taki and her allies after being convinced by his descendant, who has returned to his world and Cassandra likewise joining with her sister._

_While investigating what is left Ostrheinsburg, Sophitia runs into a long-haired blonde man wielding a great sword, only to discover that this man was once the vessel of Nightmare..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __114: __**A.D. 1587: Beneath Fate's Thumb**_

**NOTE: **The next episode takes place between episodes 44 and 45 of _Zi-O_, and an adaptation of Siegfried's Soul Chronicle.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay, but this is the first time I published two chapters in one day since the last six months.

Another RX evolving from Another BLACK is the third Another Rider to have an upgraded form after Another Zi-O II and Another Ultimate Kuuga. And this also helps that RX is the evolved form of BLACK.

\- Another RX is a kitbash of Another Faiz's body with Another Zi-O's head.

\- Another RX is also a reference to the Another RX from Kamen Rider BLACK's SIC story where Shadowmoon got his own RX powers, only that his version of the Sunriser draws power from the moon.

Given that Swartz seems to have knowledge of different timelines; it's possible that he also looked into the original _Soulcalibur _timeline. This makes him, Zasalamel, Cassandra, and even Taki herself to have knowledge of the old timeline.

Oda Nobunaga is one of the recurring real-life historical figure featured in the Heisei Kamen Rider series; which started in _Movie War Core_'s OOO portion, then in Gaim's _Sengoku Movie Battle_, where is Bujin OOO's general who looks just like Akira Date, Nobunaga Damashii for Kamen Rider Specter, and lastly an incarnation of Nobunaga that appeared in Zi-O's summer movie who is also the suitor of Krim's ancestor. In the _Soul _series, Nobunaga himself was the one who ordered the massacre of Manji clan members for defying him. T-Yoshimitsu also mentioned Nobunaga's fate to his descendant.


	34. AD 1587: Beneath Fate's Thumb

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****34: A.D. 1587: Beneath Fate's Thumb **[1587年：宿命の親指下に/_Sengo-hachijūnana: Shukumei no oyayubi-ka ni_] **[Episode 114]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1587****  
**(1587年)

The Azure Knight, previously known as "Nightmare", the former wielder of Soul Edge who brought the world to its knees... In truth, he was first a knight named Siegfried.

After killing his father by accident, Siegfried fell into a deep denial, which eventually twisted into a desire for revenge against his father's imaginary killer.

To enact his revenge, he needed power, which led him to Soul Edge.

Turned into a sword's puppet, he became Nightmare, until losing in battle to Kilik.

When the sword is shattered, Siegfried found himself awaken from the strange spell he had been under.

Though freed from Soul Edge's grasp, he now had to face the fact that it was he who had killed his father.

On the ground to his side lay the shattered remnants of Soul Edge...

Awaken after falling unconscious for an uncertain period of time, Siegfried looked at into his hands at the same time plagued by nightmares of his father's death. Or rather, him killing his own father, to the point of hallucinating at his hands stained with his father's blood.

The instant Siegfried shook his head to free from this hallucination, he starts breaking down to tears.

"...Father... What I have done?!", he sobbed. "The feel of my sword as it thrust into his body... I remember it all... Father... Forgive me..."

Even when the time Siegfried was bound to Soul Edge's control as the notorious Azure Knight, the demon within Soul Edge impersonated his father into manipulating him into harvesting souls, it was painfully etched into his memory...

"_Siegfried... Siegfried...", a voice called unto Siegfried, while enslaved by the evil blade. "Find the once who pierced my body...and took my life... End my suffering..."_

_The Azure Knight spoke, "__**Father... I shall...have revenge...**__" as he mercilessly slaughtered Aval swordsmen singlehandedly, all while collecting their souls with a mighty slash from Soul Edge._

_The voice continue to speak, "You shall... That is why you need souls. With them, all your wishes will come true. Call me back from Hell!"_

"_**More...souls...**__"_

"_That's my boy, Siegfried.", before the mysterious voice began to sound more ominous, "I need more souls... Heh heh heh! Mwahahahahahaha!"_

_Siegfried had no idea that his "father" was just a projection by the demon within the cursed sword, when his mind was warped by its sweet words. As its puppet, he relentlessly harvests Souls. And once he gathers enough, Soul Edge will return to its former glory._

At present, as Siegfried continued to cry over the weight of his sins; anything reminding him of, or his time as Nightmare will set him collapsing to a traumatized state. Even worse with the realization of being him who accidentally killed his own father.

"From the moment I held Soul Edge... I...! I began harvesting souls! The sword warped my mind... How many people I've killed?! My sins are too great... I want to peel my skin off... I want to escape myself..."

* * *

Unable to cope with the weight of his crimes, Siegfried tried to abandon what was left of Soul Edge. However, the evil sword was so closely tied to his fate that it would not relinquish him from its grasp so easily. His cruel reign as Nightmare was not forgotten by any means, and, one after another, warriors began to appear before him, intent on taking their revenge.

At a nearby port, Siegfried attempted to isolate himself. Only to find himself confronted by an angry mob out for his blood, they were quick to recognize him as Nightmare judging by the similar armor he is wearing. Well, except that he is no longer Nightmare at this point on.

"The knight of the great sword... Are you Nightmare?", an avenger confronts the great swordsman. Only to fall on deaf ears as Siegfried continued crying. "ANSWER ME! Can you not speak?!"

"I can... I'm Nightmare...", Siegfried replied, albeit frail.

"You make me sick! My comrades deserved better than that brutal death at your hand!", the man and the rest of the mob prepare to attack Siegfried. "You shall die here this day! Revenge shall be mine!"

In turn, Siegfried has no other choice but to fend off everyone trying to kill him. His sword, due to its heaviness and strength, was enough to make short work of his attackers. Things get really ugly as the commotion drew attention of locals and villagers, who likewise were quick to recognize Siegfried as Nightmare.

After Siegfried fended off two waves of attackers, another angry mob of swordsmen and villagers prepare to swarm him like a pack of dogs. This prompts Siegfried to escape his pursuers.

Siegfried laments over his recent misfortune, "How long...must this go on for...? Will I ever be free of this nightmare...?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Ostrheinsburg...

Inside of the castle, Taki and Sophitia continued surveying what remained of the great castle now that Nightmare, or rather the original Nightmare already defeated and his faction dissolved. As what Taki felt within the surroundings of the castle, it's full of ominous, wayward spirits that were intertwined to the dimension where Soul Edge reside.

As Taki surveyed the structure, her Ride Smapho rang; receiving a call from Goro and company in the safehouse, she answers her phone by speakerphone while treading unexplored areas within the castle.

"_Taki, what's the situation down there?_"

The ninja replied, "The Manji clan's existence are safe; the leader of the clan is on our side. We're here investigating what's left of Ostrheinsburg."

"_I see... And, we got some good news and bad news. The good news, Sougo-san and Tsukasa-san managed to beat Kakogawa Hiryuu in his own game. And the bad news is, that Swartz guy got Decade's powers... That's weird, Ray was able to become Another Decade. But, this is an entirely different story._"

"If I remember correctly, Ray's creation of Another Decade is incomplete. She only had Kamen Rider Decade's combat data rather than stealing the actual Rider's powers. Swartz is planning something so sinister, he's planning to make himself as the most powerful being in existence."

"_Well, if you return in a nick of time, you might be able to kick his ass._", Goro reassures for Taki's quick return once she is finished with her investigation. "_So, what else are you searching around the castle._"

"To see if Nightmare's original host is still alive... Siegfried Schtauffen."

Taki's new mission objective is to find Siegfried. One reason is that he could be vital to fight Geiz Nightmare. Relying on Cervantes isn't going to enough, as Taki is _smart enough _not to depend too much on the undead pirate. She is certain that Cervantes will still have loose ends to tie up against her and Sophitia.

"_Oh, I get it... So, you're searching for Nightmare's previous host to combat the current Nightmare, who is holding Geiz as his puppet._", Goro deduced.

Taki continued, "Cervantes won't be enough. For I have a feeling that he is still out to get me, Sophitia, and Ivy for retribution. So, Siegfried will be our plan B. Once we save Geiz from Soul Edge, I will have a score to settle with both Swartz and Cervantes."

"_Good to hear that. Be careful, Taki._", Goro's final reply before he ends the transmission and Taki went on.

Outside of the castle... Sophitia treads alone in the forest, hoping to find any remnant of Nightmare's legions; administering the power of the gods to purify evil. Cassandra and Yoshimitsu followed her, only to find themselves separated from Sophie.

* * *

By sudden coincidence, Sophitia ran into a familiar-looking knight with the great sword, who was said to possess Soul Edge. Or so is said...

"Are you Nightmare...?", Sophitia said, upon facing the knight, who is in fact Siegfried.

"Grrnf... Don't call me that!", Siegfried grumbled.

"If you are Nightmare, then I must defeat you.", Sophitia readied herself to arms.

Likewise, Siegfried had no other option, no holding back. "...I expected as much."

Even so, Sophitia is more willing to reason out with Siegfried as she looked into the man's emotional pain. "I know the road you walk is long and arduous. However, I can cleanse you of evil...and maybe even save you."

Her reasoning fell on deaf ears, forcing Siegfried to make Sophitia move out of the way as a battle ensues. Sophitia prepared herself as Siegfried swung his mighty great sword at his opponent. When both warriors' swords cross, Sophitia continues her attempt to get Siegfried to understand.

"I do this for _your _sake, too!"

Siegfried refutes, "I DON'T need a savior!" as he struggles to gain the upper hand of the fight.

Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type observes the ensuing battle between Siegfried and Sophitia from the sky, while riding in Gurenryu's back along with Cassandra; who apparently is not used to interacting with a talking dragon. Yoshimitsu used his katana and by spinning it with his mechanical hand like a helicopter to overlook Sophie's fight.

"Hey, isn't that guy who used to be Nightmare?", Cassandra asked.

"Yes, it is.", Taki remarked.

Taki remembered from the old timeline regarding Siegfried. The fact that Siegfried killed his father by accident and Soul Edge manipulating him by turning him into the Azure Knight wasn't worse enough, but upon being freed from the sword's control and realizing how many people he killed is _way worse _than that. While calling Goro in the Ride Smapho and elaborated to him about Siegfried's situation, he expressed his thoughts and comparing it with to symptoms of PTSD.

"_Accidental murder of your own father; plus an evil sentient weapon turning you into a killing machine. Then, you wake up after being freed from said weapon's control; that's the most messed up experience that will haunt you for the rest of your life._", Goro spoke, while Taki set her phone is set to speakerphone. "_It's a symptom similar to post-traumatic stress disorder. Especially, when you experience your first kill. And besides, the killer gets to feel unsettled the first time they commit murder, unless if his victim is a wretched scumbag and deserved that._"

"But Siegfried is an entirely different level. In the old timeline, he sought for redemption after being freed from Soul Edge's control. He willingly became Nightmare for the second time so to wait for someone to free him.", Taki replied. "Nevertheless, his situation is just like what you've elaborated."

"_Seems letting go of the past for him is easier said than done._"

Taki replied before ending the call, "You're too right about that."

Back on the surface, Sophitia now has the upper hand. Even though Siegfried willing empowered himself with a remaining fragment of Soul Edge without the risk of being enthralled into becoming Nightmare again, he is in the receiving end of divine judgment courtesy of the gods who are on Sophie's side.

As Sophitia looked deeply into Siegfried's thoughts, it interprets that it might be difficult for him to let go of the past. But, still Sophitia is able to catch him all guard when her opponent's emotions are clouding his judgment. Allowing Sophitia to deliver the decisive blow to push Siegfried down.

"I shall pray for you...", the holy warrior said as she prays to the gods in order to purify Siegfried.

However, remnants of Soul Edge within Siegfried proved too much for the Olympian gods to handle.

"Ngh... I... I...!"

"The evil...is still present?!", Sophie paused at shock.

Siegfried continued, "I forgotten what its like to be so at ease." before turning back picking up his sword and leave. "Sorry. But, you have my gratitude. Leave Soul Edge to me."

"No! Wait!", Sophitia attempts to stop the great swordsman, but to no avail. And yet, she has not learned of his name. "I never found out his name..."

As Siegfried leaves, Taki and Cassandra, who are riding on Gurenryu and Yoshimitsu descend from the sky when they were overlooking Sophitia's fight from above.

"That's Siegfried Schtauffen.", Taki spoke as she took off her Caliber H helmet (the "H" stands for "Hybrid", as in _**hybrid**_** smartwatch**). "He is indeed the original Nightmare."

"How did you know about that?", Sophie asked.

"Keep in mind, this new timeline repeats a similar history in my old timeline.", Taki elaborates that Zasalamel, Cassandra, and even Swartz himself are not the only ones to have knowledge of the old timeline, considering that Taki was from the old timeline who was inadvertently pulled 400 years into the future. "Regardless, you were unable to cleanse his soul because there is still remaining fragments of Soul Edge in his body. This is because he will end up becoming Nightmare again. Or, maybe not."

"Like what Lady Taki said, space and time is slowly faltering because of the evil weapon being dragged into the future.", Yoshimitsu added.

Gurenryu added, "The spatiotemporal distortion in the Kamen Riders' time extends itself here in the past. Without Soul Edge in its proper timeline, that's where everything is fucked up."

"So that means, he'll never become the Azure Knight again?", Sophitia clarified even further.

"Only if we find that out for ourselves.", Taki ends the discussion by deducing only with an uncertainty as the answer. "Now, I'll be the one to find him myself."

Taki then puts her helmet back on, and rides on Gurenryu to track Siegfried.

* * *

Siegfried continued to maintain a low profile from people trying to kill him. Even though Soul Edge is gone, its presence through its shattered shards continue to emanate evil. What pushed Siegfried this time is to take out any malfested that comes in his way, with the only thing in his mind is to atone for his crimes.

Soul Edge could not be scratched, let alone broken by a normal weapon. To ensure the sword would never again fall into the hands of another, Siegfried decided it would needed to be sealed away somewhere in total isolation. However, such a place was not easily found. Meanwhile, everytime he struck down another challenger who sought revenge against Nightmare, or rather, his past actions as the Azure Knight. Siegfried feared that he was in danger of slipping back under the sword's control.

One warrior after another are out for Siegfried's blood, despite Siegfried denying that he's no longer Nightmare; Siegfried had no other choice but fighting anyone who are in his way, even if it meant strengthening himself using the leftover fragments of Soul Edge still present in his body.

After three in a half minutes of fighting and successfully holding off three waves of attackers, Siegfried avoids capture and/or death. There was no sign of relief in Siegfried's heart and mind, but tormented by the dark urges to fight, maim, and kill. He murmured, "I see blood...darkness...death... No, I am myself, and nothing else! I will not submit to that living nightmare again! My crimes weigh heavy on my soul..."

Once again, Siegfried moved on. Keeping himself on low profile might be difficult to do, given the fact that he is aware of the remaining fragments of Soul Edge within his body.

That said, warped souls appeared to be drawn to Soul Edge. Though it wasn't Siegfried's goal to do away with these twisted individuals, neither they were the types with whom he could reason.

A malfested stalks Siegfried. Each time he turned around, no one was following him until that individual was actually in front of him. The reason he tailed Siegfried is because due to his malfestation, it was easy for him to track Siegfried due to him having Soul Edge in his possession. Despite no longer the Azure Knight, Siegfried denies that he is not the Nightmare he used to be.

"Still, I attract the malfested like flies to dung.", Siegfried scowled.

The malfested person replies, "But I'm confused... You're undoubtedly Nightmare. You have Soul Edge hidden in your person, yet you appear so weak! Wait a moment... Do you know how it is I know you're Nightmare?"

"Alas, I have no idea.", the former Azure Knight refuted.

"It's because _I _was a malfested who worked under you, you fool! You weren't easy to find! How about I crush you like the worm you are, and become the next Nightmare?!"

Just as Siegfried is about to hold his guard up...

*_**Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_*

Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type just appeared out of nowhere and single-handedly dispatched the attacking malfested with a cross-slash attack using Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. Apparently, Taki decided to discard of using the Ryuuseimaru and returned to using her beloved weapons for the first time as a Kamen Rider. Though both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru are given a new updated look with the dual kodachi's handles and sheath are now given a carbon fiber black finish. The sheaths are placed on her back armor, allowing Taki to pull out the blades on her back more easily in her Kamen Rider form.

"Who are you?", Siegfried confronts the demon huntress.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Taki replies as she urges Siegfried to fight.

Siegfried then clashed swords with Taki Genesis Type, now using Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru for the first time. Taki gains the upper hand thanks to her speed. As such, Siegfried is at a disadvantage due to the heaviness of his sword. Siegfried turned the tables once he Taki is about to ambush him from above; a mighty swing from his sword sent Taki flying towards a tree.

The impact of crashing from the tree not only breaks it in half, Taki manages to stand up. At the same time, Siegfried is once again empowered by leftovers of Soul Edge fragments, causing Mekki-Maru to once again glow at the presence of a fragment of the cursed sword.

"In that case, you've forced me to use this.", Taki took out the Soul Calibur Supreme watch, and upon activating the watch; Taki removes her Beyondriver as the Zikuu-Driver materializes on her waist. Taki equips her personal Miridewatch on the left and the Soul Calibur watch on the right side of the Driver before she unlocks and spin the belt.

*_**Supreme Time! Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

Taki's suit changes from pink/red to full-on blue as she changes into her super form, Supreme Type. The transformation ends with the hiragana for "Rider" (らいだー) branded on her visor. The Soul Calibur Heisaber is then summoned.

To Siegfried's surprise, he had no idea that a sword that is created to combat Soul Edge actually exists. Even though the spirit sword destroyed Soul Edge at one point, the once Azure Knight realizes that Soul Calibur was the one that defeated the cursed sword's true form.

The real kicker is that, due to the changes in the timeline as a result of Taki's actions, Taki is currently the spirit sword's chosen wielder instead of Xianghua, who likewise had her own reason to atone for her failure that led to the Great Malfested War in 2019.

Taki Supreme Type then charges at Siegfried, as the two warriors crossed swords, he started to feel an unusual sensation due to the spirit sword's presence.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_As Siegfried deals being pursued by people who want revenge for his past actions as Nightmare and malfested creatures drawn to him due to Soul Edge's fragments resonating within him, it is Taki's turn to confront him. Suddenly, Swartz once again appears, now transformed into Another Decade, he summons several Ride Players and Kamen Rider Cronus from an alternate timeline to corner them after their battle._

_In the midst of the onslaught, Siegfried's quest for redemption comes as early as unexpected when Taki tosses the Soul Calibur Ridewatch to the young knight..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __115: __**A.D. 1587: Redemption Day**_

**NOTE: **The next episode takes place between episodes 44 and 45 of _Zi-O_, and part 2 of the adaptation of Siegfried's Soul Chronicle.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the first time original Taki uses Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru in her Rider form. Since her counterparts, starting with Another Taki used her own Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru instead of the Ryuuseimaru. The same can be said with 2068-Taki, whose version of the two blades also have the same carbon fiber finish on the handle and sheaths.

This chapter's title is taken from the second chapter of Siegfried's Soul Chronicle in the game.

My thoughts for Zi-O's season finale: Oma Zi-O in general is OP as f*ck compared Mugenryu Taki, and it's hard to agree with that. And the series ends with Sougo sacrificing the Oma powers to fix the main timeline at the expense of his powers - Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Ora and even Heure are revived and end up as his classmates at school. Kinda reminded me of not only Ryuki and Build's finale, but also that of _Mortal Kombat 11_'s final battle against Kronika. Even though I like Zi-O's final episode, I'm still into writing an alternate ending exclusively for Taki Gaiden as the story is through Taki's perspective, while still borrowing elements of the aforementioned Zi-O finale. Since I'm still working with the character episodes of Geralt and Seong Mi-na. Rest assured that TG will end sometime in late September and I'm moving on with a new story with a tie-in to _Zero-One_.


	35. AD 1587: Redemption Day

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****35: A.D. 1587: Redemption Day **[1587年：償いの日/_Sengo-hachijūnana: Tsugunai no Hi_] **[Episode 115]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1587****  
**(1587年)

Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type just appeared out of nowhere and single-handedly dispatched the attacking malfested with a cross-slash attack using Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru; with the dual kodachis now given an new updated look with their handles and sheath having a carbon fiber black finish. The sheaths are placed on her back armor, allowing Taki to pull out the blades on her back more easily in her Kamen Rider form.

"Who are you?", Siegfried confronts the demon huntress.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Taki replies as she urges Siegfried to fight.

Siegfried then clashed swords with Taki Genesis Type, now using Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru for the first time. Taki gains the upper hand thanks to her speed. As such, Siegfried is at a disadvantage due to the heaviness of his sword. Siegfried turned the tables once he Taki is about to ambush him from above; a mighty swing from his sword sent Taki flying towards a tree.

The impact of crashing from the tree not only breaks it in half, Taki manages to stand up. At the same time, Siegfried is once again empowered by leftovers of Soul Edge fragments, causing Mekki-Maru to once again glow at the presence of a fragment of the cursed sword.

"In that case, you've forced me to use this.", Taki took out the Soul Calibur Supreme watch, and upon activating the watch; Taki removes her Beyondriver as the Zikuu-Driver materializes on her waist. Taki equips her personal Miridewatch on the left and the Soul Calibur watch on the right side of the Driver before she unlocks and spin the belt.

*_**Supreme Time! Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

Taki's suit changes from pink/red to full-on blue as she changes into her super form, Supreme Type. The transformation ends with the hiragana for "Rider" (らいだー) branded on her visor. The Soul Calibur Heisaber is then summoned.

To Siegfried's surprise, he had no idea that a sword that is created to combat Soul Edge actually exists. Even though the spirit sword destroyed Soul Edge at one point, the once Azure Knight realizes that Soul Calibur was the one that defeated the cursed sword's true form.

The real kicker is that, due to the changes in the timeline as a result of Taki's actions, Taki is currently the spirit sword's chosen wielder instead of Xianghua, who likewise had her own reason to atone for her failure that led to the Great Malfested War in 2019.

Taki Supreme Type then charges at Siegfried, as the two warriors crossed swords, he started to feel an unusual sensation due to the spirit sword's presence.

"This is...", Siegfried struggles against the sword Taki uses. "That sword that shattered Soul Edge!"

Both warriors break away, and Taki takes to the skies, as she spreads her dragonfly wings and attacks Siegfried from one direction after another from the air.

"That's right.", said Taki while attacking Siegfried in multiple directions at a fast speed. "This is **Soul Calibur**, the spirit sword!"

While on the defensive, Siegfried replies, "How did you know about that?!"

And once again, both Taki and Siegfried get into a gridlock with their swords. Taki thoroughly explained to him how she had the spirit sword in the first place. "I was unwittingly chosen by the sword as a consequence for my actions that caused by too many time paradoxes here in this timeline."

"What are you talking about?"

"Soul Edge no longer exists here. It has made its way 400 years into the future. Because of that, the spatiotemporal distortion from 2019 extends here into the past. Nightmare has been resurrected and continued his reign of terror in the future."

Siegfried isn't convinced enough. He then unleashes a counterattack at Taki.

"Don't take me for a fool!"

*_**Speed Claw!**_*

In return, Taki takes out the Zikan Jaclaw in Tsume Mode, wielding the weapon on her left hand. With the Jaclaw Tsume Mode, this gives the impression as a substitute for a _tekko-kagi_ (a _tekko-kagi _is a claw weapon used by ninjas; befitting Taki's profession as a ninja), where she delivers quick slashes at her opponent. Siegfried avoids the attacks before Taki pressed the Jaclaw's button ten times.

*_**Tsume Renzan!**_*

Taki then launched blue-energy darts from the Jaclaw's blue claws. Prompting Siegfried to use his own sword as a shield from the darts, while sustaining a gash to his cheek.

Then, Taki puts the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch on the Soul Calibur Heisaber.

*_**Finish Time! Soul Calibur Supreme! United Time Attack!**_*

And by coating the blade with icy-blue energy, the symbols of all the Secondary Riders from top to bottom counterclockwise: Geiz to G3-X manifest on the energy forming around the sword before Taki swings the weapon at full power at Siegfried.

"Nghh... What power..."

Siegfried found himself lying on his butt after taking the brunt of the Soul Calibur Heisaber's United Time Attack finisher.

Just as Taki is about to approached Siegfried, both of them are attacked by some kind of pyrokinesis. Taki is sent flying by the explosion, caused by none other than **Another Decade**! This Another Decade is different than Ray's version.

"Another Decade...? It can't be... It's Swartz!", Taki already learned from Goro that Swartz stole Tsukasa's powers to become an Another Rider himself.

"Seems you were quick to figure out.", Swartz lets out an impish cackle. "That fool Ray was too stingy to waste a Ridewatch to steal his [Tsukasa's] powers! And I have done the impossible! To think you've been wasting your time finding the Azure Knight's original host?"

"I'm not going to kill him, but he might be prove of some use.", Taki replied. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to depend on that fiend Cervantes?"

"I care not about your opinion!", Swartz taunts the ninja with the only thing he always says. "Either way, this place is where both of you will die!"

A dimensional wall is manifested behind Another Decade, sending out multiple Ride-Players. As Ride-Players prepare to corner Taki and Siegfried, a man in a corporate suit that has the Genm Corp badge on his collar is the leader of this platoon of Ride-Players: Dan Masamune, better known as Kamen Rider Cronus!

Although the original Masamune is dead (in the altered timeline at the hands of his own son, Kuroto, who became Another OOO. And in the original timeline, where he killed himself in his last stand after his defeat). Swartz reveals that the Riders he summoned come from an alternate dimension he calls an **Another World**. This Another World is based on the main timeline continuity, the only main difference is in that world, where the Kamen Riders failed to defeat a powerful villain and they succeeded on their goals unopposed. Being a control freak who believes that he holds the lives of people for his own hegemonic ends, Masamune most likely defeated Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and his allies and allowed to expand Kamen Rider Chronicle worldwide.

Swartz conjures a dimensional barrier as he leaves, as he allows the summoned Kamen Rider Cronus make short work of Taki and Siegfried.

"In the world I have succeeded controlling the lives of humanity, I am the judge, jury, and executioner. You will be discontinued for eternity!", Another World-Masamune pulled out his Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat.

*_**Kamen Rider Chronicle!**_*

And by pressing the "A" button on his Buggle Driver-Zwei, the Gashat began floating itself and set to dock into the Driver.

"Henshin!", Masamune then pushed the red button at the top of his belt...

*_**Buggle Up! **__(Menacing rock music) __**Ten o Tsukame Rider! **__(Seize the Heavens, Rider!) __**Kizami Chronicle! **__(Engrave the Chronicle!) __**Ima koso toki wa kimawareri! **__(Now, the time is in your hands!)_*

A screen projection at the Buggle Driver-Zwei is manifested before ascending above Masamune, with Roman numeral numbers from 1-12 (I-XII) circle on behind him. Then the projection phases through him downwards, transforming him into Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer. Taki apparently has knowledge about Cronus since she actually possessed the Cronus Ridewatch. This dangerous Rider has the power to control time using Pause, Restart, and Reset; put together in one package thanks to his belt, that also doubles as a two-mode changing weapon.

Siegfried managed to stand up, looking around where he and Taki are surrounded by Ride-Players led by Kamen Rider Cronus.

"What's going on?", Siegfried said.

"Outnumbered. If we can't do something, we will all be dead!", Taki replied, asking the latter to survive against a wave of enemies.

The Ride-Player brigade from Masamune's alternate world began to attack Taki and Siegfried, the two warriors valiantly hold off a first wave of Ride-Player attack.

Once again, Siegfried charged his sword with remnants of Soul Edge's power in his body. Taki, on the other hand, starts to sense that power is deteriorating...

What Siegfried did not know that the leftover of Soul Edge's fragment in his body is slowly dwindling, as a result of Soul Edge currently existing in a time-displaced period (2019).

"The fragments of Soul Edge in your body is deteriorating!", said Taki while she herself has her hands full with Ride-Players swarming her.

"What?", Siegfried exclaimed in surprise.

"You've used the last of the cursed sword's power! Because of Soul Edge now in a time-displaced period, you can no longer use that power anymore!"

"In that case, I'll make this one count!", Sieg makes a faithful assurance.

Using the last remaining fragments of Soul Edge within his body, Siegfried effortlessly mowed down a second wave of Ride-Players. Taki plugged the Soul Calibur Heisaber in its Ridewatch Base, then spun the Soul Calibur Heisaber's roulette, selecting Kamen Rider Knight (2002).

*_**Finish Time! Come on, Knight!**_*

Knight's contract monster, Darkwing appeared out of nowhere as Taki leaps up to where the Mirror Monster catches up to her. Then, Darkwing transforms itself into a black cape and attached itself to Taki's back like how it does with Kamen Rider Knight. The cape wraps Taki while she uses her sword as she dive down right towards multiple enemies on the ground and form a drill, executing her version of Kamen Rider Knight's Final Vent.

The two warriors successfully stave off the Ride-Player swarm, leaving them against Kamen Rider Cronus, who is proven to be a threatening foe. The last remaining Soul Edge fragment from Siegfried has expired, thus leaving the young knight weakened in the process. Even so, he can still continue.

Siegfried deals the preemptive strike at Cronus, to which the time-stopping Kamen Rider effortlessly dodging his sword swings. Followed by Taki confounding Cronus with shadow clones. Cronus took out a sword and shield called the Deus Slasher and Deus Rampart, respectively; both of which are weapons of the last boss, Gamedeus. Cronus staves off the two Kamen Riders by using the Deus Rampart's whip, and then destroying Siegfried's great sword using the Deus Slasher.

With Siegfried's sword broken in half, the young knight continues to go all out with his own bare hands. Just then, Cronus triggers his Pause from his belt.

*_**Pause!**_*

Time is put to a sudden halt, rendering both of Cronus's opponents immobilized. This power in some ways is like a precursor to that of a Time Jacker's time freezing powers, let alone that of Swartz, given the fact that he summoned this Another World Masamune to make short work of Taki and Siegfried.

"You will all be discontinued.", Masamune taunted.

As Cronus thought he had put Taki on the ropes, it turned out he made a miscalculation. Taki suddenly moved in the midst of the time freeze, much to her own bewilderment.

One of the watches in Taki's possession: the Cronus Ridewatch was the only thing that allowed her to move during Pause. According to Woz, two Riders of the same power cannot co-exist for a long period of time, be it the actual Rider and an Another Rider or vice versa. In this case, Taki is holding the Cronus Ridewatch, that also contains its ability to use Pause, Restart, and Reset while fighting an alternate reality version of Cronus.

"I had a feeling this would happen.", said Taki. "But, you're not the only one who has the power to control time." She then rotated the bezel of the Cronus Ridewatch before activating it.

*_**Cronus!**_*

*_**Restart!**_*

Cronus's time stop is undone, much to Masamune's shock. Thus, Siegfried being able to move again. Before the two can finish the battle, Taki somehow removed the Soul Calibur Ridewatch from the Zikuu-Driver. This causes Elysium to question what the demon huntress is planning.

(*_**cues: **__"__**Devil Trigger**__" by Casey Edwards feat. Ali Edwards & Cliff Lloret from Devil May Cry 5_*)

"_What are you doing?_", the spirit of Soul Calibur spoke through the Ridewatch itself.

"Give him power. I think he's proven worthy for the spirit sword, so he will prove of some help to us to defeat Soul Edge.", Taki said.

"_If you insist._", Elysium reluctantly accepts.

**_[~The darkness of night falls around my soul and the hunter within loses control~]_**

Taki then tossed the Soul Calibur Ridewatch to Siegfried, instructing the knight to pressed the watch to awaken the spirit sword. Once Siegfried pressed the Ridewatch's button...

_**[~Gotta let it out - gotta let it out **_**(2x)**_**~]**_

*_**Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

_**[~This demon inside has ahold of me, clenching its power - trying to break free~]**_

The Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch began turning into energy before the spirit sword reveals to Siegfried in its original form. "You want me to hold of you?", Siegfried muttered as he looked intently at the sword. He then grasped at the handle of Soul Calibur as the spirit sword, Siegfried is then enveloped by a bright, whitish blue light to the point it blinds both Taki and Masamune.

_**[~Gotta let it out - gotta let it out **_**(2x)**_**~]**_

The light subsided, revealing Siegfried transformed into a paladin adorned with crystaline armor with an intricate design. Likewise, Soul Calibur took on a zweihander form, the sword becomes nothing more than a large crystalline/ice structure vaguely resembling a sword, including the hilt.

"To live...that is my redemption!", Siegfried, now bestowed Soul Calibur's power, affirmed his resolve.

With Taki transferred Soul Calibur to Siegfried, she now reverts back to using her Beyondriver as Taki Genesis Type.

_**[~Move fast, baby - Don't be slow~]  
**__**[~Step aside - Reload - time to go~]  
**__**[~I can't seem to control all this rage that's inside me~]**_

"Quite a party you guys been pulling with out me!", Gurenryu Majinryu Mode appeared out of nowhere, his appearance is also followed by Yoshimitsu and the Alexandra sister.

"Swartz is causing us more problems.", Taki replied. "We already got what we need."

"In that case, let's make this party even crazier before we go back to 2019.", the dragon asks Taki to combine.

_**[~Pullin' shots - aiming dots - Yeah I don't miss~]**  
__**[~Branded by Fire - Born in the abyss~]**  
__**[~Red hot temper - I just can't resist all this vengeance inside me!~]**_

"With pleasure.", Taki then activates the Mugenryu Miridewatch.

*_**Mugenryu!**_*

The Mugenryu watch is docked into the Beyondriver, Taki then closes the Beyondriver's lever as Gurenryu disassembled himself in preparation for combining into Mugenryu Taki.

*_**Touei! Mugen Time! Mugen (Ima ma de Mugen!) Mugenryu Taki!**_*

_**[~All of these thoughts runnin' through my head~]  
**__**[~Arm on fire, veins burnin' red~]  
**__**[~Frustration is getting bigger...~]  
**__**[~Bang, bang, bang! Pull my devil trigger!~]**__**  
**_

The transformation into Mugenryu Taki ends with the "Mugenryu" in hiragana (むげんりゅうー) branded onto her visor. Taki then summons the Mugenryuken Dragon Calibur mode. She and Siegfried continue their team-up against the Another World Kamen Rider Cronus in a fierce battle of swords.

_**[~Embrace the darkness that's within me~]**  
__**[~No hiding in the shadows anymore~]**  
__**[~When this wickedness consumes me~]**  
__**[~Nothing can save you and there's no way out!~]**_

Thanks to the spirit sword, Siegfried is now overflowing with power and re-energized. With it, it now replaced the depleted remnants of Soul Edge within his body. He is now able to fight Kamen Rider Cronus at an equal footing. Every swing from Soul Calibur's zweihander form leaves Masamune reeling.

"That sword has no chance against my power over time!", Cronus boasted before he attempts to use Pause, only for Siegfried to strike Cronus on the belt, thus rendering his time powers obsolete.

_**[~All of these voices inside of my head~]**  
__**[~Blinding my sight in a curtain of red~]**_

"Let's do this!", Siegfried then sends Cronus flying with a swing from his sword, then by grinding his sword to the right, sending the falling enemy to the air once more. "Taste...the power of my sword!" Charging his sword with Soul Calibur's power on his body, he spins clockwise and strike the opponent with both his sword and the icy-blue energy created by the spirit sword's power.

_**[~Frustration is getting bigger...~]  
**__**[~Bang, bang, bang! Pull my devil trigger!~]**_

Mugenryu Taki then proceeds to land the final nail on the coffin as she opened, the Beyondriver's finisher for the killing blow.

*_**Infinite Beyond the Time!**_*

_**[~When the night ends, it's not over~]**  
__**[~We fight through to get closer~]**_

The Guren Wings spreads as Mugenryu Taki flies into the air, while above, the mouth of Gurenryu's head in her chest armor opens, revealing a small particle cannon. Taki then closed the Beyondriver's lever and crossed her forearms...

*_**Infinity X-Supernova!**_*

_**[~Like a silver bullet piercing through~]**  
__**[~I throw myself into you~]**_

Taki spreads her arms sidewards, and a large blue energy beam is fired from the particle cannon at Cronus. Masamune can only scream in agony and terror as brutally obliterated, being literally reduced to nothingness in the process.

Later, Taki cancels her transformation and catches up with her party. Though everything is all said and done after Siegfried managed to wield Soul Calibur for the first time, he returns the spirit sword back to its Ridewatch form and to its current user.

"Though I have reaffirmed to atone for my crimes. I feel I am still unworthy of the sword.", said Siegfried upon returning the Soul Calibur Ridewatch to Taki.

"I see... Yet, you're not aware that Soul Calibur was once said to be created from a shard of Soul Edge.", Taki replied. "Either way, both swords being out of their proper timelines is history to be damaged by space-time distortion that happened in the future. And we need your help, for you still have hope to atone for your sins. For Soul Edge too has captured one of my friends and turned him into his new Nightmare."

Siegfried took too long to answer; given that he wanted to isolate himself from people knowing the weight of his crimes during his time as Nightmare. Taki herself had her own reason for her redemption - since this disaster befalling the _Soulcalibur _universe is also her own doing and she must set things right.

"Even if it means destroying Soul Edge, then count me in.", the former Azure Knight accepts, affirming that he will stop at nothing in his quest for redemption.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

With Siegfried joining in, Taki and her allies return back to 2019 via Time Mazine.

Upon her return to the present, Goro, Sougo and Woz quickly caught up with Taki and her allies from the NT _Soulcalibur _universe.

"Looks like you've got yourself a new crew.", Goro greets his love interest after her travel back into her rebooted world.

"Are you ready to save Geiz, Sougo?", asked Taki.

Sougo replied, "I'm always ready, Taki-san. For the time being, don't push yourself too hard. Take some time to rest. I will let you know when I am ready."

After gathering some allies, the mission to save Geiz is on. Taki and Sougo must rethink their strategy in order to pull Geiz out of the cursed sword's control. They must pull out all the stops to prevent Soul Edge from causing more death and destruction.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_With Taki having gathered additional allies in Cassandra, Yoshimitsu, and Siegfried; they return back to 2019 to fight the Soul Edge-possessed Geiz alongside Cervantes. It's a do-or-die situation where Taki and Sougo must pull out all the stops to save Geiz._

_Meanwhile, Gai takes his time to travel back into the past while training with Edge Master. A sudden wormhole created by the Astral Chaos emerged a man known by the name Geralt of Rivia._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __116: __**A.D. 1587: The Legendary White Wolf**_

**NOTE: **The next episode takes place between episodes 44 and 45 of _Zi-O_, at the same time an adaptation of Geralt's Soul Chronicle. This marks the first time a guest character from the SCVI game is involved in this story.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The name of this chapter title comes from the namesake song written and performed by Sheryl Crow, and then a cover version by Johnny Cash. More appropriately, the song can also relate to Siegfried's redemption quest.

\- Of note, this title is similar to an episode of _Power Rangers Lost Galaxy _of the same name; which culminated with Magna Defender's redemption and sacrifice, leading to Mike Corbett, Red Ranger Leo's brother to become the new Magna Defender.

The fact that Swartz became Another Decade thanks to him stealing Tsukasa's powers, making his version perfect than Ray's. Ray's version is incomplete and flawed; she merely combined all 19 Anotherwatches with Decade's combat data; and its appearance is nowhere as identical to Swartz's version. Though both versions are able to summon Riders, Ray has to use her Shoukan Buster and Ridewatches to do so like Diend, whereas Swartz does so using the Aurora Curtains (the official name for the dimensional walls), and the Riders he summoned are from alternate timelines where the villains managed to get away scot-free.

Siegfried's "transformation" form when he acquires Soul Calibur is based on his primary costume from _Soulcalibur IV._


	36. AD 1587: Legendary White Wolf

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****36: A.D. 1587: Legendary White Wolf **[1587年：伝説の白狼/_Sengo-hachijūnana: Densetsu no Byakurō_] **[Episode 116]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****-UNKNOWN-****  
**(?年)

Witchers are known as warriors with unusual powers―the slayers of monsters and fiends, and eliminators of other forms of devilry.

One day, the elite witcher, Geralt, took on another contract. His task − to subdue a sorceress.

The now aged woman, though even strange, had been greatly respected. Yet, in recent years, rumors has spread that she was dabbling in the dark arts.

She had achieved prominence as a researcher of planes, but if she were to call forth a demon from another dimension, it could have grave consequences. Accordingly, she was a threat to assessed and, if found guilty of iniquity, a threat to be contained.

In search of the truth and prepared to mete out punishment as necessary, Geralt made his way to the ruins of a citadel standing amidst marshlands...

In a parallel universe different from ours, this world is most known for its abundance of wizardry, mystical powers, and unfamiliar creatures, including demons. There lived a man - Geralt of Rivia, a witcher known for his title as the **White Wolf**.

Tasked to find the source behind the rumors of a sorceress accused of using forbidden dark arts, he now confronts the sorceress if the accusations about her are proven true.

"So...that's why I'm here...", said Geralt. "To check if these suspicions - accusations, even - are true. See these demons you've summoned... And if you have, to stop you, punish you. That's the contract."

The sorceress vehemently defended, "Tell me, witcher, do you know what I've studied all these years? The magic, the skill?"

"Planes, passage between them - heard you're an expert. Pretty tricky for somebody working on their own, gotta admit."

When Geralt mentions about the sorceress's activities somewhat involves the power to go between dimensions, alternate realities, and the like. The witcher himself find this a tad fishy considering that ending up in another reality is a serious business. Geralt himself had little to no knowledge of traveling in parallel worlds, considering that why he is confronting the sorceress of her heretic activities.

"And you...do you also label me a heretic?", the sorceress continued.

Geralt answers, "No. Don't get me wrong. Got no reason to suspect you of anything...yet. I just wanna talk."

"My greatest wish was to access a different plane!"

"Right...got that much, I think..."

"But, that is not to say I ever wished to commune with, let alone summon, demons and spirits from another worlds. Though rifts into other dimensions, I explored the possibilities, sought another plane. I was but a fisherman casting a line...", that's where sorceress made her explanation a lot more sense. But, she also brought up something unfathomable, "And then it happened..."

"_What _happened?"

"A response! A strong one from something powerful in a place altogether elsewhere.", the sorceress ended her discussion and thought about making Geralt see it for himself, "Bold you are, witcher, even to venture here! If you wish to see if my studies deal with demons, why, have yourself a gander!"

A portal suddenly opened, conjured by the sorceress herself, and Geralt is sucked into it!

* * *

The witcher opened his eyes, only to find himself in a dimension where space-time is distorted, and universal laws of physics become an anomaly: Astral Chaos.

"Ngf... Head's pounding... Where the hell am I?", Geralt stood, finding himself that is beyond of his world's standards. "Some sort of passageway between planes...? What's at its end? Another dimension? Whatever it is, sure doesn't sound pleasant."

While trying to access a nearby portal, Geralt found himself facing three Another Riders trapped in this dimension.

*_**Wizard!**_* *_**Kiva!**_* *_**Ghost!**_*

Given that he is from a different world, Geralt doesn't seem to recognize the presence of these Another Riders either.

"Huh...? Don't try me... Really not in the mood.", like a man trying to avoid trouble, Geralt has no choice but to put these monsters in their place.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Thanks to Taki's efforts of gathering allies from the past, rescuing Geiz from Soul Edge control will mitigate the difficulties.

The night after Taki's return from 1587, where she managed to secure the Manji clan's history and rescued Cassandra after she was transformed into an Another Rider by Swartz, the ninja took her time to rest before fighting the Azure Knight, who now has hold Geiz as its puppet.

Taki's thoughts are burned with desire to destroy Soul Edge and at the same time to defeat both Cervantes and Swartz; where the former intending to reclaim Soul Edge for himself, and the latter is setting to bring space-time to its knees so just he can become a king. She also thought that Sougo can handle Another Decade in ways than one, while Taki is making sure Cervantes does not reclaim Soul Edge before he could once again cause indiscriminate bloodshed like he did before.

That night, Sougo visited the new Izumi residence. Apparently, he went on his own without letting Woz and Tsukuyomi learning. Taki was on the roof of the house where she noticed Sougo's presence from the gate.

Taki leaped at an unprecedented height and landed right before Sougo's eyes, much to his surprise.

"What do you want, boy?", she asked.

"Taki-san... There's something I want to talk to you. Just you and me.", the boy replied. "Is everyone inside asleep?"

To which the ninja replied, "Yeah. It's 11pm. Perhaps we should keep distance from the house.", looking at the house with the lights already off.

Taki and Sougo went for a walk around the forest, along the way Sougo discussed the certainty of what will the future wait for him - namely his predestined fate as the tyrannical demon king of time, and Swartz's actions being the proxy of Ohma Zi-O's rise. But, there's a catch, if Swartz were to be vanquished, this means Tsukuyomi would be erased from existence since both of them come from an altered timeline where they are children of a royal family that gave them time powers; something that Sougo can't bring putting one of his friends in jeopardy.

Before Sougo can start his epiphany, he commends Taki's idea of bringing in Nightmare's previous host.

"Bringing Nightmare's original host was a good idea, Taki-san.", said Sougo. "But, the question is... What about Cervantes?"

To which Taki answered, "I am positive Cervantes is not finished with me and Sophitia, considering that we were the ones who defeated him in the past. That's why I'm smart enough not to depend on him. Siegfried is the contingency plan in case if something goes wrong."

"I see. Since he himself wants to destroy Soul Edge, just like you."

"What else do you want to talk about?"

"Umm... It's because... I, too, am at fault over what's going on with the space-time continuum.", Sougo began confiding, "Even though Geiz and Tsukuyomi came here to make sure I don't become Ohma Zi-O, they were the two people I made friends with. It made me worried that them staying here is causing the time loop."

"I know how you feel. That's what my future self and my daughter said.", Taki continued. "You and I have been carelessly messing with time. And I want to set things right to my world. My failure to prevent the second Evil Seed also affected the past as a result of Soul Edge being displaced in a wrong timeline. My weaknesses are to blame... But, I realize that I can't shoulder that burden to myself. And I hope you're feeling the same because you have your friends. I am trying to keep my loved ones away from everything connected to the cursed sword, knowing that I might end up losing them just like with my former master."

Taki began with her own epiphany, starting by bringing up her worst fears concerning Soul Edge, since it was the very source that drove her master and adoptive father, Toki to madness. Her attempts to meddle with the past to prevent Soul Edge's prolonging to corrupt the world only made things worse.

The demon hunter continued, "Deep down, I'm scared of losing those I hold dear. Goro, Natsu...and even my daughter from the future. Those who are intertwined to the cursed sword end up losing their loved ones, and even their own sanity. Sophitia was warned about the dark future where her family is stricken by tragedy."

"Oh... So that means...", Sougo replied, learning of Cassandra's premonition from her future self trapped in the Astral Chaos. Luckily, thanks to Swartz turning Cassandra into an Another Rider to draw out Sophitia, that bad future is more likely prevented for the time being. "Taki-san, you don't have to take it upon yourself. Remember that you have a lot of people to depend on. Goro-san and the others are your only family. We will save Geiz, then destroy Soul Edge and defeat Swartz and Cervantes."

"Are you sure about defeating Swartz? Remember, if you do that will risk erasing the two people you made friends with."

Sougo continued, "I realize that sometimes, good things must come to an end. If I were to become Ohma Zi-O, I would rather choose to create a new timeline where I can achieve my goal to become a king... I can achieve that goal if there were people truly believed in me.", having confided to Taki a third option.

Taki got the gist of the boy's intentions, "Every end has its new beginnings. So, if in case if you become Ohma Zi-O, you choose to create a different history where you aim in your goal in a different method?"

Sougo believed that he can become a king thanks to the devotion to his friends. Geiz and Tsukuyomi were the first two people he reached out too, a friendship that he cherishes forever.

Before the two can return back to the safehouse, Sougo has one last thing to say to Taki - a promise.

"One more thing, Taki-san... Can you keep a promise?"

"Speak up."

And once again, Sougo whispered something to Taki's ears. Whatever it is, it remains unheard of. One thing is for certain, whatever Sougo is promising to Taki might mean if something entrusting to her if something might happen to him...

By then, Taki responds with a nod, willingly keeping Sougo's promise.

The two Riders return back to the safehouse following their exchange of epiphany about an uncertain future awaiting for them. Sougo then returns back to 95DO while Taki heads back inside to sleep to ready for tomorrow's battle against Nightmare's legions.

* * *

**A.****D. ****-UNKNOWN-****  
**(?年)

Back in Geralt's perspective.

Geralt managed to defeat Another Wizard, Another Ghost and Another Kiva, even though his power is nowhere as similar to that of a Kamen Rider. Despite this, witchers are known for their swordsmanship, alchemy and use of magic. It also helps that Geralt is armed with two weapons: his Steel sword is one of his basic weapons, whereas the Silver sword staves off supernatural beings. Additionally, given his profession as a witcher, Geralt is proven to be a formidable and overwhelming opponent thanks to his superhuman physical feats, healing factor, and set of spells. Like every warrior, he is not without weaknesses; Geralt can be outmatched when it comes to the numbers game or the number of enemies he considers an anomaly.

And fighting three monsters from a distant history is something Geralt was unprepared for. Nevertheless, he is able to hold them off.

"They're no ordinary beasts, that... Good to know my silver sword still works, though.", Geralt said, looking at his silver sword stained by the blood of an Another Rider. "Medallion won't be much use - got too much to sense here. Hm...?"

Suddenly, a wormhole within the dimension opens and Geralt is about to be swallowed in, sending him in a world that is yet to be uncertain right before his eyes.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1586****  
**(1586年)

The witch had been telling the truth: she had indeed detected waves from the Evil Seed released by Soul Edge. Geralt found himself traveling a path that connected two worlds, eventually setting foot on unknown soil. Though he didn't exactly receive a warm welcome upon arrival, the managed to escape safely to place that seemed familiar, yet somehow different from the Kaer Morhen he knew.

"Other planes exist... How about that?", Geralt deduced, already realizing the concept of alternate realities proven to be true, gazing at the sight of the castle he is familiar of - Kaer Morhen. He continued, "Kaer Morhen... Sure brings back memories... No way this is real, though." In his world, Kaer Morhen is a keep where witchers are once trained; since this is where he started his career as a witcher. Given that he ends up in an alternate reality, this Kaer Morhen is different from his own reality.

Suddenly, his medallion hummed, sensing the presence of a sorcerer. Which actually drew out the presence of the omniscient sorcerer, Zasalamel.

"You appear to be from a foreign land. Or am I mistaken?", the immortal one clarified.

To which Geralt replied, "Something's strange about you. Lemme guess - a sorcerer?"

"Some may call me that. However, I have mastered the use of weapons.", Zasalamel continued, taking out his scythe, challenging Geralt to a duel.

"Urgh, place seems full of people lookin' for trouble."

Geralt pulled out his Steel sword as he and Zasalamel do battle. Geralt makes a pre-emptive attack as he manifests a triangle-like symbol on his palms, a sign where he invokes the Igni sign, which gives him the use of fire magic. Zasalamel erected a magic barrier with the palm of his hands, with it; he reflects the fire back to Geralt, who goes on the offense where he and Zasalamel clashed blades.

The witcher decides to pull out all the stops as he ingests an elixir, empowering himself with some kind of power-up properties. His strength and speed is increased to a tenfold; thus turning the tables.

"Let's dance!" Geralt does a flourish with his steel sword before doing a downward strike which knocks the opponent to the ground. "Stand up." He then uses his Axii sign to stand the opponent back up before launching them, "Now take my steel! "and following up with a horizontal spray of flame from his Igni sign. "Not your lucky day."

Zasalamel is pushed back to a corner, even an otherworldly warrior like Geralt was able to outmatch him. The immortal isn't upset, but he enjoyed a good fight.

"Interesting. Now I see what power you hold. It appears my plan will have to change a bit.", Zasalamel spoke before learning about the concept of traversing between parallel worlds, as opposed to time travel used by the Kamen Riders; namely with the likes of Zi-O, Geiz, Taki, and Decade. "To think it would be possible to travel between worlds... Interesting."

Geralt replied with a grin, "Someone sent me here. I'll be sure to tell her how you feel. 'Long as I actually make it back to my own world, that is."

"Forgive my discourtesy. Pleasant journey, stranger."

With all due respect, Zasalamel decides to take his leave once it's all said and done.

With Geralt insinuating finding himself being challenged by warriors in a world where he felt an anomaly. But, that's not the case when he hears a tune coming from a harmonica...

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Orbnica**__" OST from Ultraman Orb_*)

A man from the future suddenly appeared before Geralt. Unlike the inhabitants of this timeline, his distinguishable appearance is being his cowboy-like drifter outfit.

"Who are you?", the witcher calls out wanderer, revealed to be none other than Kurenai Gai.

Gai replied as he took off his hat, "Gai. Kurenai Gai. I'm a sunset wanderer who journeys different worlds."

("_Perhaps I need some traveling companion for now..._"), Geralt spoke to himself. "Hey, mind if I need your help? Gotta get back to my world."

"Of course, I'd be welcome to help.", Gai is willing to offer a hand to the witcher. "But, we need to hurry. The space-time continuum is distorted. If we don't act quickly, you can't return back to your world."

Even Gai himself is aware of the anomalies within the space-time continuum affecting this world thanks to the information relayed to him by Kadoya Tsukasa. Considering his meeting with Geralt, the two travelers must race against time for Geralt to return back to his home world.

"Well, I'll be damned... Time is running out when I didn't expect it."

* * *

Geralt didn't feel at home in this new dimension. Magic was not commonplace, no one was being attacked by monsters, and there were no other witchers in sight...

But, a silver lining is added in his predicament in the form of Gai, who he reluctantly took as a traveling companion.

Geralt felt estrange in this world considering that few are magicians and alchemist compared to him. Gai reassures that it's a natural same feeling for people find themselves in a world where they felt alien and must rely on their own intuition to survive.

Along the way, Geralt's medallion started humming on its own... It drew the attention of three similar monsters.

*_**Gaim!**_* *_**Ex-Aid!**_* *_**Build!**_*

Geralt and Gai find themselves confronted by Another Riders. To Gai's shock, he said "Another Riders?! How in the world did they end up here?"

"I know this is going to happen. Believe me, I know the feeling.", a snarky remark from the witcher himself. He makes no second thought of fighting when he's expected for trouble.

Even without the need to transform into an Ultra, Gai decides to aid Geralt fending off these Another Riders, using only the Orbcalibur as his weapon.

Geralt continued as he pulled out his silver sword, "Teleported all this way, and I'm still killing monsters. No rest for a witcher." Mayhem quickly erupts as the two men fight these Another Riders.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Back in the present, Cervantes goes in a one-man army mission to take on Nightmare and his revived legions. The undead pirate is determined to reclaim what is rightfully his, even though that the current Nightmare is much as powerful than his previous hosts. The fact that Soul Edge chose Myoukouin Geiz of all people as its ideal host, this hybrid Kamen Rider-dark knight hybrid is an unstoppable force, to the point he is powerful enough to go against Grand Zi-O and Mugenryu Taki.

Nightmare's other allies - Astaroth, Tira, and Lizardman, have no problem manhandling Cervantes. But, that didn't stop the pirate from focusing on Geiz Nightmare.

"How dare you reject the pirate captain Cervantes?", Cervantes clashed swords with the Azure Knight. "Only I can make this sword more powerful!"

Geiz Nightmare refutes the pirate, "Fool! You have worn out your usefulness the moment you were defeated by those two human women! You are 400 years too early to reclaim Soul Edge!"

Cervantes is once again manhandled by Geiz Nightmare, with his other three legions regrouping with him. The Azure Knight then manifests a dark blue fireball from the tip of Soul Edge and hurls it at the pirate, sending Cervantes flying.

But, that wasn't enough to kill Cervantes, considering that he's near-immortal as a result of Soul Edge's fragments present in his body.

To back up with his tenacity, Cervantes boasted "To Cervantes, you are nothing! Soul Edge was once a powerful weapon when I held it in my hands! I will stop at nothing until I have reclaimed what's rightfully mine!"

"You won't have to.", a familiar voice then answered to the pirate's words.

Within moments, Taki, Sougo, and Woz arrived. Accompanied with them are the Alexandra sisters, Yoshimitsu and Siegfried. To Geiz Nightmare's surprise, the Azure Knight recognized Siegfried's presence.

"Well, look who's here.", Cervantes expects that his bargain with his archenemies is still going on.

Taki then reminds him of their terms of their uneasy alliance, "You and I have one common enemy, but that's where the similarities end, Cervantes."

"Do not lecture me, woman! Once I have I regained it, we will settle the score.", Cervantes got the gist of it. Regardless, Taki is positive that Cervantes will still have his revenge once it's all said and done.

Then, Siegfried confronts Nightmare, or rather Kamen Rider Geiz Nightmare. "You... Are you Soul Edge?"

"Grrh... You pitiful puppet!", the Azure Knight answered.

"Your reign of terror ends here!", Siegfried replied back.

"Geiz, we're coming to save you! And I have a feeling we're going to do this.", Sougo added, now preparing the Zi-O and Grand Zi-O watches.

"This is it, my demon king.", Woz followed as he sets the Ginga Miridewatch to Ginga Finally mode. "It's do-or-die, we must separate Geiz-kun from Soul Edge."

"Let's do this.", Taki finished as she took out the Mugenryu watch.

The three Kamen Riders readied their respective trinkets into their Drivers, and chant "**Henshin!**"

*_**Touei! Finally Time! Woz Ginga: Finally! Finally!**_* / *_**Touei! Mugen Time! Mugen, Ima ma de Mugen! Mugenryu Taki!**_* / *_**Grand Time! Iwae! Kamen Rider~! Grand Zi-O~!**_*

Kamen Riders MugenryuTaki and Woz Ginga Finally, along with the Alexandra sisters and Yoshimitsu charge as they take on the revived Astaroth, Tira, and Lizardman. With Sougo, Siegfried, and Cervantes focusing on Geiz Nightmare.

Grand Zi-O touched Drive's Rider Relief...

*_**Drive!**_*

*_**Come on! Flare, Spike, Shadow! Tire Kakimazeru! **__(Tire Mix) __**Attack 1,2,3!**_*

A golden time portal from 2014 opens, emerging Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron using the Attack 1-2-3 Tire Mix configuration, where the Rider dives in for a Rider Kick on the Azure Knight. But, the Azure Knight manages to push the summoned Rider until he touches the Kiva relief, sending out Kiva Emperor Form...

*_**Kiva!**_*

The summoned Kiva Emperor Form emerges from a time portal as it likewise dives to hit the Emperor Moon Break.

*_**Kabuto!**_*

By touching Kabuto's Rider Relief on his right waist, he sends out the Perfect Zecter. Sougo wields Kabuto Hyper Form's sword to clash against Geiz Nightmare and his fully-powered Soul Edge. The battle intensifies with Taki and Sougo pulling out all the stops to free Geiz from the cursed sword's control.

* * *

"_**The names of the warriors whose fates were bound to the two swords have been etched into the very fibers of history..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Geralt must overcome the ordeal that imposed to him upon meeting with Edge Master in order to gain the power of the spirit sword while facing the predicament of racing against time to return back to his own dimension. Suddenly, standing before him is a samurai who sees Geralt as his greatest adversary._

_Meanwhile in the present, Taki and Sougo along with their respective allies continue their fierce battle against Nightmare, with Geiz's body, mind, and soul at stake. In desperation, Sougo decidedly used Zi-O Trinity in order to pull Geiz out of Soul Edge's control, allowing Cervantes to reclaim the fully-powered cursed sword as his own, at the expense of him showing his true colors..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __117: __**A.D. 1587: Farewell, Witcher**_

**NOTE: **The next episode takes place between episodes 44 and 45 of _Zi-O_, at the same time an adaptation of Geralt's Soul Chronicle.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Despite being an adaptation of Geralt's character episode from the game, there are no deviations from his Soul Chronicle, let alone Gai Kurenai's involvement. This is because Taki and the others are busy fighting Geiz Nightmare.

The first enemy Geralt fights inside Astral Chaos in the game is a generic Malfested. Here, he encounters Another Riders instead of lesser malfested enemies.

The notable Another Riders Geralt encountered are reference to notable villains in his rogues gallery in both the books and games:

\- Another Kiva: Dettlaff van der Eretein (Dettlaff is a vampire. Kiva is themed after a vampire.)  
\- Another Wizard: Azar Javed (a master of fire magic. Wizard's default form is Flame Style.)  
\- Another Gaim: A rather special case. Given the Rider is themed after a samurai, it serves as a foreshadowing to Geralt's fight with Mitsurugi at the end of his character episode; which will be in the next chapter.  
\- Another Ghost: The Wild Hunt (they are spectral knights who are said to be an omen of misfortune and death. Although _The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt _debunks them as elven dark knights under the leadership of Eredin Bréacc Glas, where they seek out Ciri for her blood.)

The second wave of Another Riders Geralt encounters are tied to Riders having the ability to traverse between dimensions, in which Geralt was curious of when he confronted a sorcerer in his story mode rumored to open portals between dimensions:

\- Another Gaim: Cracks serves as gateway to Helheim Forest.  
\- Another Ex-Aid: Bugsters are capable of traversing between the Game World and real world.  
\- Another Build: The Last Pandora panels allows the user to traverse between parallel worlds.


	37. AD 1587: Farewell, Witcher

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

_In memory of __**Robert Axelrod**__ (May 29, 1949-September 7, 2019)_

* * *

**Before reading this chapter: **This chapter is dedicated to the late Robert Axelrod, best known for his voice of Lord Zedd in the Zordon era _Power Rangers_ series.

* * *

**Ep. 0****37: A.D. 1587: Farewell, Witcher **[1587年：お別れ、ウィッチャー/_Sengo-hachijūnana: O wakare, Uitchā_] **[Episode 117]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****1586****  
**(1586年)

Geralt and Gai hold off three attacking Another Riders blocking their way - Another Gaim, Another Build, and Another Ex-Aid. Unaware that these creatures can be destroyed by the corresponding Kamen Rider powers, Geralt's magic and silver sword is capable of making short work of them.

The witcher wastes no time as he invokes his Igni sign and intends to torch these three monsters. Likewise, Gai rotates the Orbcalibur's wheel, selecting the Orb Flame Calibur sign. And by doing so, the Orbcalibur is surrounded by a swirl of flame.

"Orb Flame Calibur!"

Gai swings the Orbcalibur, launching a stream of swirling flames at the Another Riders, followed by Geralt executing a horizontal spray of fire from Igni sign, reducing the enemies into dust.

"Won't do me any good, though, hunting beasts out here.", Geralt spoke after he and Gai managed hold off their attackers. "Just...not supposed to be here, plain and simple. Gotta get back to my world."

Gai replied, "We need to hurry then."

* * *

**A.****D. ****1587****  
**(1587年)

Was Geralt stirred by thoughts of Yennefer and Ciri back home? Who knows? Regardless, he began to look seriously into ways he could return to his world. His investigations led him to a place where the Power seemed to converge, causing a gate—known in this world as an "astral fissure"—to appear sporadically. This gate could be the quickest route back to his own world, he surmised.

The witcher contemplated, "Seem to be Places of Power in this world, too.", as he and Gai scout the plains as Geralt's medallion appears to be drawn by an unfathomable Power. "Marshes... Mountain-bound vales... Source of the Power could actually be in another plane. Speculation of that sort's best left to mages, though."

As the two men traverse, a portal appeared right before their eyes. The energy emanating from it caused Geralt's medallion to violently react by a malignant presence emerging from it.

"That's-", Gai's eyes widened in shock as the portal opens.

"Gates appear where enough of the Power accumulates. Know that much.", Geralt elaborated the logic. "But whenever I get too close..."

All of the sudden, a malfested emerged from the portal, intent of attacking an unlikely prey.

"It's a malfested!", exclaimed Gai.

"...that happens.", Geralt simply smiled, as if he expected this would happen. Then pulls out his Steel sword and prepares to send the lost soul packing, "Sorry, not of this world. Don't know your customs, so have a taste of my own...special welcome."

The malfested berserker charges at the witcher, only for Geralt to invoke his Aard sign, allowing him to use a telekinetic force to push the enemy back.

"Hey, kid. Lend me a hand here!", Geralt tags Gai, allowing the latter hold off the berserker as a diversionary tactic.

"What's that?"

"Got a plan. Just keep him busy!"

Geralt then manifests a magical sign called Yrden. This magical sign, when inscribed on solid surface, surrounding the user, it acts as a barrier that repels malicious forces. Non-corporeal entities can be easily exposed when coming contact to this magical power.

"Do it!"

At Geralt's instruction, Gai sends the berserker right towards Geralt, only to take damage upon coming contact at his Yrden sign. So Geralt can kick his opponent with great force, sending the malfested down to the cliff, falling to his death.

With Geralt and Gai having defeated a malfested, the portal closes, costing Geralt's attempt to return back to his world.

"Dammit! Every time I approach, gate spawns more of those creatures, then shuts again.", he lamented. "Need to keep it open somehow."

Gai replied, "No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"I told you before, there has been anomalies with the space-time continuum. I got friends from the future and said that because of recent time paradoxes-"

"Are you tryin' to tell me that these portals keep me from going back to my world?", Geralt starts to becoming more impatient. "I'm not in the mood with all this space-time bullcrap. Need to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"That's not the point.", Gai continued, "I have a feeling something is wrong with these portals and these astral fissures lately. Either way, we have to hurry before its too late!"

"Should probably find someone skilled in magic.", Geralt then changes plans.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Kamen Riders MugenryuTaki and Woz Ginga Finally, along with the Alexandra sisters and Yoshimitsu charge as they take on the revived Astaroth, Tira, and Lizardman. With Sougo, Siegfried, and Cervantes focusing on Geiz Nightmare.

Grand Zi-O touched Drive's Rider Relief...

*_**Drive!**_*

*_**Come on! Flare, Spike, Shadow! Tire Kakimazeru! **__(Tire Mix) __**Attack 1,2,3!**_*

A golden time portal from 2014 opens, emerging Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron using the Attack 1-2-3 Tire Mix configuration, where the Rider dives in for a Rider Kick on the Azure Knight. But, the Azure Knight manages to push the summoned Rider until he touches the Kiva relief, sending out Kiva Emperor Form...

*_**Kiva!**_*

The summoned Kiva Emperor Form emerges from a time portal as it likewise dives to hit the Emperor Moon Break.

*_**Kabuto!**_*

By touching Kabuto's Rider Relief on his right waist, he sends out the Perfect Zecter. Sougo wields Kabuto Hyper Form's sword to clash against Geiz Nightmare and his fully-powered Soul Edge.

Meanwhile, Woz Ginga then changes form as he rotated the Miridewatch's selector to Wakusei Mode...

*_**Action! Touei! Finally Time! Ginga Wakusei!**_*

The War Signal in Woz's helmet changes that into a saturn-like symbol and the katakana for "Wakusei" (ワクセイ) branded on his visor, Woz Ginga Wakusei manifests an energy ring blade resembling the rings of the planet Saturn. With it, he uses it as a weapon to combat the ring blade-wielding Tira.

Woz overpowers Tira to the point that his Saturn energy ringblade managed to shatter Eiserne Drossel, and ultimately sliced Tira in half, killing her once again.

Meanwhile, Yoshimitsu then confounds the Lizardman Chief with his unpredictable moveset. While using his sword to spin with his mechanical arm like a helicopter, he trips down the Lizardman before leaving it at the mercy to the Alexandra sisters.

Mugenryu Taki takes on Astaroth. Taki and Gurenryu are able to take on the giant at an equal footing thanks to the fusion of the ninja and ancient dragon. In addition of using Edge Master mode's ability to use weapons from her home world, Taki takes out the Fatibal, Maxi's nunchaku, while in Almighty Mode. This allowed her to execute a string of combos at Astaroth.

Having weakened the Fygul Cestemus ogre enough, Taki pulls out both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru while in her final form. She opens her BeyonDriver...

*_**Infinite Beyond the Time!**_*

Taki and Gurenryu disengaged, all while Taki still retains the Mugenryu form helmet. This manner of autonomous separation is akin to that of removing an Iron Man suit. Gurenryu, upon separation, is transformed to his quadruped form.

The BeyonDriver's lever is closed...

*_**Infinity X-Supernova!**_*

While holding Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru reverse grip and her arms bent towards her shoulders, in a similar way how Natsu invokes her forbidden technique, the Great Curse of Arahabaki. The only difference is that she is channeling her Mugenryu form's powers. Gurenryu opens his mouth as it prepares to fire a jet of water from his mouth.

Taki stabs Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru into the ground, causing an energy dragon to fly out from the ground right towards Astaroth, and Gurenryu firing a jet of water from his mouth. Gurenryu's hydro blast is powerful enough to pulverize Astaroth and reduce him into a bloody pulp after Taki's attack connects.

After the combined attack, Gurenryu combines again with Taki to assume her full Mugenryu form.

This leaves Nightmare all alone, while fighting Siegfried, Cervantes, and Grand Zi-O.

However, the Azure Knight is no slouch. Even though Nightmare and Siegfried's fighting styles and the way they handle their swords are equally matched. Soul Edge effortlessly making short work of its previous two hosts.

"Geiz, open your eyes!", Sougo cried out while valiantly fighting Geiz Nightmare.

Soul Edge's will spoke through its human host, "There's no point of reasoning with him now! It's only a matter of time that I will claim your soul, demon king!"

As Woz deduced, the cursed sword is also manipulating Geiz's hatred of Ohma Zi-O to the point that it's feeding on Geiz's negative emotions. This was the same case with Siegfried when he came contact with the sword and transformed into Nightmare, where Inferno, the demon manifesting within Soul Edge used Siegfried's guilt to feed the sword with more souls.

*_**Build!**_*

When Grand Zi-O touched Build's Rider Relief, he sent out the rampaging Build RabbitTank Hazard to attack Geiz Nightmare...

*_**Overflow! Yabei!**_*

...RabbitTank Hazard thrashed on the Azure Knight in Overflow mode, only for Geiz Nightmare to cleave the summoned Rider in half.

*_**Ex-Aid!**_*

But, that does not end there. He then touched Ex-Aid's Rider Relief, sending out Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX R and L. The twin Ex-Aids double-team Geiz Nightmare, but to no avail.

Taki then tosses the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch to Siegfried. "Use this!", the demon hunter said the moment she tossed the Ridewatch to the former Azure Knight.

Despite Siegfried's reluctance to accept the spirit sword, he has no other choice even if it meant ending his nightmares for good. Once Siegfried touches the Ridewatch, it dissolves into energy, and it envelops Siegfried with icy blue aura as he is given a crystaline armor and a zweihander form of the spirit sword.

"This ends here, Nightmare.", the powered-up Siegfried points Soul Calibur at Nightmare.

The Azure Knight turned his attention to his former host, "You... You cannot defeat me, now or never! Once I get rid of that sword, there will be nothing else to oppose me!"

"Let's settle this!", Siegfried retorted as both zweihander swordsmen clash their swords. As both Soul swords collide, both weapons began to let out a chain lightning of sparks to the point that it can lead to catastrophic results when both swords clash.

Siegfried now turns the tables, affirming his resolve to redeem himself.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1587****  
**(1587年)

Though rumors of magic came from what in this world called "the West" Geralt's instincts told him there were more practitioners to be found to the east. Choosing to follow his gut instinct, he found himself deep in a stone cave in the Himalayas, which turned out to be the home of a master swordsman. It was said the old swordsman had live there for generations.

"Hm. Looks like a Place of Power. So where's the damned gate?"

While Geralt is looking for an answer, he encounters the master swordsman himself, Edge Master.

"What is it you seek, stranger?", the old man asked.

"You must be the old man I've heard about.", Geralt replied. "Got a favor to ask you."

Geralt began cutting to the chase, revealing to Edge Master coming from a distant land; or rather, from a parallel universe different from this world, asking to find a portal on the way back home.

But, before Edge Master can help the witcher, Geralt's medallion started to glow and vibrate, as the old man noticed. And to Geralt and Gai's surprise, they've been followed by a malfested on the way.

"It's another malfested!", exclaimed Gai.

Geralt turned around and he knew he was expecting this. "Urgh... Freaks around here really seem _to love me_.", coupled with a deadpan expression.

"I will... KILL YOU!", the malfested roared.

"Yadda, yadda. Let's get to it."

Geralt wastes no time reasoning with a mindless beast, or a malfested in this case, as a swordfight ensued. This berserker is armed with a large sword, making him a formidable adversary.

It only took blows from his silver sword to ward off his malfested opponent before using his Aard sign to send the wounded Malfested flying towards the river, never to return.

Fed up of the goose chases by monsters encountered recently, Geralt begins to discuss with Edge Master about the portals. Edge Master reveals that the portals are linked to the gateway between dimensions called Astral Chaos.

"So, that's how I ended up here.", Geralt got the gist of Edge Master's words. "Listen, there's a gate here that connects to other worlds?", he asked.

Edge Master continued, "As you know, the gate to Astral Chaos sometimes open unexpectedly."

The master swordsman explains how portals to Astral Chaos opens through rips from the fabric of the space-time continuum - the other term for that being an astral fissure; which is the few ways an ordinary human can enter. But, there's a catch: opening a portal needs the power of either two swords locked deep within Astral Chaos.

"Go on...", Geralt lets the old man continue.

"Simply opening the gate will not be enough.", Edge Master further explained. "You need a signpost that definitely points the way. It needs to have a strong connection to where you came from."

"Phantasmal Kaer Morhen... Gotta be it...", Geralt recalls the last location in his first trip into this world. In fact, Kaer Morhen is a known location in Geralt's world, where he began his ordeal as a witcher. "If you open the gate at the right place and at the right time..."

"All sounds good, 'cept...well, I'm a stranger here. Sure you're allowed to reveal such secrets to me?"

"I believe I can trust you.", the sage swordsman reassured, but reminding the witcher that he must race against time. "However, we are running out of time... Because of the disturbances in this world, with both the cursed and spirit sword being temporally displaced into the future, I can only draw out at least a fragment of the spirit sword's power."

"This is just great..."

Geralt thought that he has hope he can return back to his world, and Edge Master suddenly revealing that both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are currently being displaced 400 years into the future. The sage swordsman reveals that if both swords are missing from their proper timeline, this upsets the balance of this world. Edge Master added, "The distortion within the space-time continuum is not from this timeline, but it's coming from the future itself. If the swords are not returned to their proper time, this will lead to an unfathomable catastrophe worse than the Evil Seed. But, fear not. I carried a fragment of the spirit sword in my person when its necessary. Now, I shall teach you a secret ritual for eliciting the power of the spirit sword, Soul Calibur."

Edge Master already had a contingency, that is he actually kept a shard of Soul Calibur with him once needed. Then, the sage taught the witcher how to evoke the spirit sword's power to open a portal. With it, Geralt can safely return back to his home dimension.

* * *

Geralt returned to the phantasmal Kaer Morhen, intent on opening the gate to his own dimension using the power of Soul Calibur. However, just as the gate was set to open, he was confronted by a unwelcome visitor, who, for some reason, he felt a strange connection to...

With Geralt pulling everything Edge Master taught him; with his traveling companion keeping him company, before Geralt could finally open the portal, a certain samurai stalls him.

"We finally meet, Geralt!", Mitsurugi confronts the witcher, itching to challenge the man who he considered his fated nemesis.

"Like a dog after a bone...", sighed Geralt, while keeping his cool with a mild grin on his face. "Not interested in fighting you, plain as that."

But, Mitsurugi insisted, refusing to let him [Geralt] go without a fight.

"You cannot escape me. We settle this _**now**_.", the samurai pulled out his sword.

Left without any options, Geralt complies, "Fine, your funeral then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Pulling out his steel sword, the two swordsmen engage in one last duel. Apparently, Mitsurugi has once fought the witcher before, where he discovered that Geralt is skilled in both magic and alchemy in their first encounter.

"We shall see what a witcher can do!", Mitsurugi takes his opportunity to clash swords with Geralt, where their blades are interlocked and both men glared at each other.

"True strength doesn't need to boast!", Geralt counterattacks, sending Mitsurugi floating in midair with a swing from his sword before using his Aard sign to send the samurai back to the ground.

The two warriors continued exchanging blows with their sword, and once again their blades colliding into a gridlock...

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Back in the present, Taki and Sougo, as well their allies pulling out all the stops to subdue Geiz Nightmare. But the Azure Knight is agitated even further in response to his adversaries' persistence.

"If I can't have this body, then no one will!", Nightmare charges his Ultimate Soul Edge with more power, attempting to cause an all-consuming explosion that would wipe out everyone in sight, before he could press the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch's button, Siegfried stabs the Azure Knight in the chest with Soul Calibur, followed by an upward vertical slash, that produced a gash on Nightmare's armor.

Taki then approaches and pushed her hand inside the torn armor to pull Geiz out of the azure armor. Siegfried then held Taki from behind to help her pull Geiz out of Soul Edge's control, followed by Yoshimitsu and the Alexandra sisters holding them from behind to pull Geiz.

But, in order to successfully pull Geiz out of Nightmare, Sougo has to change to Zi-O Trinity.

"Sougo, use Zi-O Trinity! With that, we can pull Geiz out.", Taki instructed.

Without any hesitation, Zi-O took out the Trinity watch, he removes the Grand Zi-O watch from the left hand of his Zikuu-Driver to make room for Trinity.

*_**Zi-O!**_*

Then, the Trinity watch opens the second layer, revealing Geiz's face...

*_**Geiz!**_*

The light of Regulus began to shine right towards Geiz Nightmare; making it easier for Taki and the others to pull Geiz out of the Azure Knight's armor, causing Nightmare to be in the verge of being degraded back to his previous form.

"We're almost there, don't let go!", Sophitia said while helping Taki and Siegfried pull Geiz out.

*_**Woz!**_*

Regulus's light then shines on Woz. Sougo then spun his Zikuu-Driver.

*_**Trinity Time!**_*

Using with every ounce of their strength, Taki, Siegfried, the Alexandra sisters and Yoshimitsu finally pulled Geiz out of Nightmare's body. Geiz is then transformed into his Rider form and then turns into a wristwatch-like form alongside Woz.

*_**Mitsu no chikara: Kamen Rider Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Tri~ni~ty~! TRINITY!**_*

Geiz and Woz fused with Zi-O and now become one Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity. Within Zi-O Trinity's consciousness by biophoton extraction, Geiz awakes to his real self, much to his surprise, he ends up in Trinity form with Sougo and Woz.

"Zi-O? What's going on?", Geiz asked what he missed.

"We'll explain everything later. It's important that you are now free from Soul Edge's control.", Sougo reassured.

Taki then transforms into her Mugenryu X-Burst mode, having absorbed the 15 Showa Rider Ridewatches to evolve. She then prepares her finisher to destroy Nightmare.

*_**Burst Beyond the Time! Showa Juugou Supernova!**_*

Mugenryu Taki X-Burst leaps into the air moments after activating her belt's finisher mechanism. While in midair, 15 portals appear to form an infinity symbol (∞), sending out all 15 Showa Riders with Taki at the center. From the left are Ichigou, V3, X, Stronger, Super-1, BLACK, Shin, and J and on the right are Nigou, Riderman, Amazon, Skyrider, ZX, RX, and ZO; all the summoned Riders and Taki poised in their Rider Kick stance.

Nightmare is then bombarded with every Rider Kick by 15 Kamen Riders starting from the Double Riders to J. Then, Taki delivers the final kick to the Azure Knight, obliterating his armor.

However, Inferno manifests itself after Nightmare's armor is destroyed, having survived the brunt of 16 Rider Kicks, in the process that Soul Edge might be in the verge of being destroyed again.

"Now's your chance, destroy Inferno!", Taki then tasks Sougo, Geiz, and Woz to deal with the final blow, with Zi-O Trinity responding with a nod.

*_**Finish Time! Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Trinity Time Break! Burst! Explosion!**_*

Zi-O Trinity jumps into the air, followed by spectral manifestations of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz in their base forms appearing behind Zi-O Trinity, diving right towards Inferno with their Rider Kick, defeating the demon in the process.

"It's over.", Taki declares the closure of the battle.

Inferno is destroyed... Or, so it seemed? Even though Geiz is freed from the cursed sword's control, Soul Edge once again reverts back to its Ridewatch form, now combined back in a similar manner to the Zi-O Ridewatch II. It's possible that Inferno willingly took the blow and retreated into the Soul Edge watch.

While everyone else is not looking, Cervantes then seized the opportunity to covet the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch that is until Taki and Zi-O noticed this.

"Don't!", Sougo yelled as he and Taki attempt to stop Cervantes.

But, the undead pirate has a surprise for his enemies, and through the palm of his hands, time comes to a halt; rendering everyone but himself immobilized. While time is frozen, Taki can barely move, let alone consciously feeling where the source of power coming from.

("_It... It can't be!_"), Taki's subconsciously spoke to herself.

From afar, Swartz was observing the whole battle against Geiz Nightmare. As it turns out that he bestowed Cervantes time-stopping powers like how he did so with Kamen Rider Diend. This is because that earlier before the battle, Cervantes proposed an alliance with Swartz because they fight a common enemy that is Taki. Since Taki is an anomaly to his schemes, Swartz plans to make use of Cervantes to dispose Taki and any of her associates to keep her away from ruining his plans.

"Now you've got Soul Edge, Cervantes. I think I can make good use of you...", Swartz said. "That is you're going to get your revenge against Taki."

The undead pirate curved a fiendish grin, overjoyed to have finally reclaimed his rightful arms. It turned out that this uneasy alliance with his archenemy, Taki save him the trouble to get what he wanted. And, Taki was right about it all along and it already happened.

"At long last... It's finally mine... ALL MINE!", the pirate joyfully boasted. "Soul Edge! Now that you have become so powerful. The great pirate Captain Cervantes has returned!", then turned his attention on his two most hated enemies, Sophitia and Taki. "Next shall be retribution! Thanks to that Time Jacker's powers, I am close to becoming the most powerful being in existence!"

Cervantes activates the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch before splitting them into two Ridewatches. Within moments, the Ridewatch began manifesting into dark energy flowing on Cervantes's body as he finally regained the weapon he lost.

After that, he gains the Ultimate Soul Edge, now split into two swords. The short sword resembling the Saikyo Girade, and the long one resembling the Zikan Girade.

With his Ultimate Soul Edge, Cervantes gathers dark energy from the cursed sword and launched a powerful projectile slash at both Taki and Zi-O Trinity that sends them flying the moment he started the flow of time again back to normal.

Taki is forced out of her transformation and Gurenryu is jettisoned, and then Sougo, Geiz, and Woz are separated from their Trinity form.

Cervantes then walks away, saying that revenge shall be done at the right time. But for now, the undead pirate restarts his reign of terror now that he succeeded in reclaiming Soul Edge. It's only a matter of time before all hell starts to break loose.

On the flip side, Geiz is successfully freed from Soul Edge's control. The Kamen Riders must regroup before they can stop Swartz and Cervantes altogether.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1587****  
**(1587年)

Back in the phantasmal Kaer Morhen, Geralt and Mitsurugi are still on their fierce battle. Now running out of time, Gerat must pull out all the stops before he loses his chance of returning back to his home.

"This nuisance really has taken a shine to me.", said Geralt once he now has Mitsurugi on the ropes.

The witcher goes all out as he overpowered Mitsurugi with quick strikes with his steel sword until he disarms the samurai of his katana and pins him down, leaving Mitsurugi to fall on his behind, and Geralt pointing his sword straight to the latter's chin. Geralt secured his victory in the process.

Geralt then placed his steel sword back on to its sheath as the portal is about to close. "Sorry, gate's about to open. Party ends now."

Mitsurugi demanded, "What?! But I was getting into it!"

"Had a worthy opponent in you, no two ways about it.", Geralt continued. "Love to finish our fight, but well, witcher duties call."

"So...you are returning home? Very well... Come back any time! I'll be waiting!"

"So long, samurai. It's been...emotional. And you too, Gai. It was fun while it lasted."

It has been heck of a ride for Geralt, and now his way ticket home is right before him. He then does the ritual Edge Master taught him to invoke the spirit sword's power to open the gate.

"Om sri vasu svaha!", Geralt chanted, as the astral wormhole responded to it, sucking him into that gateway.

With the wormhole having sucked the witcher, he is transported back into his home dimension.

Mitsurugi then resumed his journey to search for worthy opponents. While Gai is going to return back to 2019. However, before he could do so, he notices a crack (astral fissure) forming in the sky. This crack is coming from the fabric of the space-time continuum.

Normally, astral fissures are formed on the surface due to the presence of Soul Edge's fragments. But, _this is no ordinary astral fissure_.

Both Mitsurugi and Gai can only look in horror as the cracks in the sky start to spread.

"What the hell is that...?", Mitsurugi's eyes widened.

"I have a bad feeling about this...", Gai added.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shrine of Eurydice in Athens...

The Alexandra family - Rothion and Lucius are shocked at the sight of the cracks forming in the sky. To make matters worse, these cracks are also spreading on the surface.

"What in the world is going on here?!", Rothion exclaimed.

The god of forge, Hephaestus, conveyed his will through his statue right before Sophitia's loved ones.

(_"The disappearance of the two swords - Soul Edge and Soul Calibur has upset the balance of history."_)

"Soul Calibur? I thought it was but a myth.", said Rothion.

The god of forge continued, ("_These two swords maintain the balance between good and evil in this world. If they're not returned to their proper timelines, an unfathomable catastrophe will cause everything to cease to exist._")

"No... It can't be the end!", Rothion dropped to his knees when he expects for the worst.

("_However, all hope is not yet lost. We are placing our hopes on Sophitia and her allies from the future._"), Hephaestus reassured, especially that he had a chosen holy warrior (and by proxy, the Kamen Riders) to set things right.

Given that Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have been displaced in the year 2019, the fact that they are absent in their proper timeline has disturbed the balance of time itself, in the process affecting the entire _Soulcalibur _universe, that would lead to an unfathomable catastrophe even worse than the Evil Seed.

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_At Sougo's request, Taki goes to 2068 to procure the other Soul Edge in Ohma Zi-O's person. In the process, leading into a fierce battle against the all-powerful demon king!_

_Meanwhile in the past, a young Korean woman named Seong Mi-na journeys to the west to find the hero's sword, only to run into Ivy Valentine of all people. However, in the midst of their battle, astral fissures began to spread across the Soulcalibur timeline; as the fabric of space-time continuum starts to fall apart! And in 2019, Astral Chaos begins to manifest itself into the real world, taking form of a large floating continent eclipsing the entire Earth._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __118: __**A.D. 1585: Scarlet Thunder**_

**NOTE: **The next episode takes place between episodes 45 and 46 of _Zi-O_, and lastly the adaptation of Seong Mi-na's Soul Chronicle, and it will be the final time the story will feature a Soul Chronicle adaptation.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My thoughts for the first-two episodes of Zero-One, I'll give them a perfect 10/10, as expected for a fresh start for the first Reiwa Kamen Rider season. I can see this season as a spiritual successor to Kuuga and W, the former being the first series of the Japanese imperial era (Kuuga = Heisei, Zero-One = Reiwa), and the latter being a post-anniversary series. As how they execute their finishers having a prelude with the name of the attack a-la Ex-Aid, this also brings to mind _Kill La Kill_.

It's possible for Gai to use the Orbcalibur's attacks without even transforming into his Ultra form. This instance happened in the _Ultraman Orb _TV series; but I forgot that episode for some reason.

Tira's second death at the hands of Woz Ginga Wakusei is a callback to how she was killed by Ray in Book 1. The only difference is that Ray uses Tira's own ring blade against her and kills her with a Sky Burial. Here, Woz Ginga simply just slices her in half with a Saturn ringblade.

Mugenryu Taki's finisher using Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru has her using a variation of Natsu's Great Curse of Arahabaki Critical Edge.

It's revealed that **both** Soul Edge _and_ Soul Calibur are the ones maintaining the balance to the _Soulcalibur _universe itself. Should either of the swords are missing from their proper timeline, leading to much, MUCH disastrous results, even worse compared to the Ridewatches shattering in Zi-O's last three episodes. The next chapter states that astral fissures will spread around the SC timeline to the point it's slowly destroying the SC universe itself, along with Astral Chaos manifesting into the real world in the present day.


	38. AD 1585: Scarlet Thunder

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****38: A.D. 1585: Scarlet Thunder **[1587年：スカーレット・サンダー/_Sengo-hachijūgo: Sukāretto Sandā_] **[Episode 118]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2068****  
**(2068年)

Taki made her way 50 years into the future, a dystopian era under the iron-fisted tyranny of the demon king, Ohma Zi-O. The Resistance at that time - most notably, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki did not expect this savior.

"Is that you... Mother?", Fubuki mumbled.

Taki, now transformed into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type, confronts the king of time himself.

"Who are you?", Ohma Zi-O asked.

Taki spares him the question, with a simple reply of, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hmm... If I am correct, did my youthful self sent you here?", Ohma Zi-O continued. "I'm impressed that you've made it this far. There's no point of small talk now, but I am certain why you've come here..."

Ohma Zi-O makes the preemptive strike as he strikes Taki with a telekinetic force through the palm of his hands. Taki's reaction time made it in a split-second allowing her to teleport, and then prepares to assault the demon king from above.

Taki then pulls out Rekki-Maru from her back to attack Ohma Zi-O and everything fades to black...

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

12 hours earlier in the present...

After rescuing Geiz from Soul Edge's control, the four Kamen Riders were contacted by Zasalamel and Tsukasa at the new Izumi estate. That's where the omniscient sorcerer reveals to Taki that the world of _Soulcalibur _is being consumed by astral fissures. This is not just because of the ongoing space-time anomalies in 2019 also extending to the _Soulcalibur _universe, but due to Soul Edge and Soul Calibur missing in their proper timelines, where they are currently displaced in the present.

"This is bad... How can we return the swords back now that it's already happening?", Taki said. "Even worse, Cervantes now has Soul Edge."

Taki admits that this is her biggest mistake. From her rekindling the mission to destroy Soul Edge by going back in time resulted into a disastrous consequence for her. Even though she is still holding the spirit sword in its Ridewatch form, Taki knew that the worse is yet to befall her. To rub salt to the wound, Cervantes now has Soul Edge and could not care less about everything will be destroyed. The fact that he's also in cahoots with Swartz doesn't help matters either.

"Even this era too is in a state of crisis...", Zasalamel likewise laments at the current situation with the Kamen Riders' world; given that Swartz is planning to converge all of the Heisei Riders' universes into one so he can insert himself as a king. However, with Cervantes as his muscle, this makes fighting him all the more difficult. "It seems that the fate of two worlds is at stake now."

"What are we going to do, Taki?", asked Geiz.

Before another word is said, things are turning from bad to worse as an earthquake struck, a magnitude 8.5 one. But, it starts to get intensified!

"An earthquake?", exclaimed Sougo.

"W-What's going on?!", Goro added.

Zasalamel felt the tremor from afar, and its presence is too familiar. "Something has been pulled out within the Earth!", the immortal had a hunch.

The quake got even more powerful to the point it had everyone stumble into the ground while going back inside the house, finding cover to protect themselves from possible falling debris. After few minutes passed, the quake stopped. And when everyone went back outside, the sky suddenly turned dark.

"That's strange... It's still noon, and the sky just turned dark all of the sudden.", Sougo said, until he pointed to the sky, only to find something colossal that blocked out the sun.

"Is it just me or is this some kind of a solar eclipse?", Natsu quipped when she notices the darkness overlapping the daylight.

When Zasalamel looked at the sight of what blocked the sun is no ordinary solar eclipse. In truth, it's something that's been kept from the surface world.

"That's no solar eclipse, it's Astral Chaos!", exclaimed the sorcerer.

"**WHAT?!**", everyone except Tsukasa exclaimed.

Tsukasa then added, "Anyone who has Soul Edge in its full power have the power to bring out Astral Chaos into the real world. I guess this is Cervantes's doing.", then turned his attention to Taki. "You should have not let Cervantes reclaim Soul Edge, Taki."

"He now has the power to manipulate time, and we weren't able to stop him. Swartz gave him those powers like he did with Kaitou Daiki.", the ninja replied, still reeling from her failure from unable to stop her hated nemesis even after rescuing Geiz. "Whatever Cervantes is planning to do might also mean bringing all time, dimensions, and universes down to its knees."

"Okay. Just, get a grip. You've been moping around over your failings not unlike Nightmare's former host. I can't blame you nor Tokiwa Sougo for what's going on right now.", Tsukasa continued. "What's important that we have to find a way to set things right. For the time being, we have to rethink our strategy before investigating that floating Astral Chaos in the sky."

Now that Astral Chaos has now manifested into the real world as a floating continent, Cervantes used the full extent of Soul Edge's powers to invoke himself as a symbol of death and destruction.

* * *

Meanwhile at the summit of the Astral Chaos's floating continent, both Swartz and Cervantes look over the Earth. The two villains plan to use Chaos itself and its power to reign over the world. Cervantes did not used the full extent of Soul Edge to make Astral Chaos reveal into the surface world alone, Swartz also had a part of it; making use of his powers as Another Decade to achieve this goal.

"Look at those poor fools down there...", said Cervantes.

"To think you've brought an eldritch dimension into the real world.", Swartz replied, as he oversee the sight of the Astral Chaos now unearthed as a floating continent. "What do you hope to achieve?"

"Fool. Keep your blabbering to yourself.", Cervantes harshly answers back in a similar manner how Swartz does not care for anyone's opinion. And this is not the first time Swartz is flabbergasted by someone who is much superior than him. "I was thinking about taking your soul. But, I underestimated you. And you are generous enough to bestow me your power to manipulate time."

"It's because we have one common enemy. That ninja, Taki.", the Time Jacker continued. "Our goals might differ, but we're two sides in the same coin. Just do what you want. But, a word of advice, if you become a liability to my goals, I have no other option but to dispose you."

Cervantes grinned, "Hmph. I'm fine with that. Either way, I'll have to kill you _**last**_ when it's all said and done."

Despite this secret alliance, Swartz and Cervantes don't get along that well; knowing that the latter might be a liability. Regardless of their teeth-clenched teamwork, they wanted to make sure Sougo and Taki won't be a thorn to their respective goals. Whatever Cervantes is planning to do with the unearthed Astral Chaos is still a shrouded mystery, it's no different than Swartz's own end goal.

Cervantes also kept a promise to Swartz; once if their enemies are out of the equation, meaning he will also kill the Time Jacker and take his soul; if taking consideration how he backstabbed Taki and her allies after successfully regaining Soul Edge, that is...

* * *

Later, at Azwel's safehouse...

Taki, Sougo, and Black Woz seek out the scholar. Once inside his bedroom, they discovered that Azwel is now bedridden and terminally ill as a result of his flesh being eaten away by the unstable nanomachines he used with the Neo Palindrome.

"His body is deteriorating... How long he has been bedridden?", said Woz.

"*cough* *wheeze* The nanomachines I used with the Neo Palindrome have been eating away my flesh after I activated the Future Seed.", Azwel said, now looking sickly and thin. "I know you came here... And it is as I feared... Time is slowly falling apart, the past and the future is soon to become a faded memory... *cough* The reason I've come to this era is more than just saving humanity, but to also bring the two swords back to where they belong... The rumors of the swords' disappearances would bring imbalance to history are true."

"However, Cervantes, Soul Edge's original wielder, has reclaimed the sword.", Taki added. "And now he has unearthed Astral Chaos into a floating continent. Whatever he is planning to do with it is a bad omen."

"Only those who have the power of both the cursed and spirit swords can harness the power of Astral Chaos! He can't do it with Soul Edge alone!"

That's when Woz reveals the other fact from Tsukasa, "It's Swartz. His powers as Another Decade helped Cervantes manifest Astral Chaos into the real world."

Azwel realizes what Swartz is really planning. Yet, he is unaware that Swartz is converging all the Heisei Kamen Riders' worlds into one, with the intent of remolding the world into his likeness where he's in charge. Cervantes's plans with Astral Chaos remains anonymous. And Azwel is certain that given that both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur being displaced here in 2019, Cervantes took advantage of this so he too can remake the world in his own image.

"I have redeveloped the Neo Palindrome from scratch, despite my bedridden state. *cough*", Azwel continued. "This time, if we can... *cough* ...harness Ohma Zi-O's powers with it..."

Taki recalled the time Azwel developed his Neo Palindrome, with the need to be empowered by an individual who manipulates time (say, a Time Jacker). Azwel then insinuates that what if this gauntlet is empowered with Ohma Zi-O's time powers. Sougo then shook his head, as he asks Azwel to reiterate.

"I'm on board with your plan, Azwel.", Sougo chooses to accept.

"Are you sure you want to risk it, young Sougo?", Azwel continued. "You know that the fate of two worlds now rests in your hands, right?"

"And I know the one who can force Ohma Zi-O to convince us.", Sougo then points out to Taki.

Sougo reveals a plan that he has in mind: that he's going to need a third party to fight Ohma Zi-O for the last time. That third party is Taki herself. And the possibility that Ohma can be defeated in a flash is (1) Taki now has the powers of the 15 _**Showa**_ Kamen Riders, which trumps Ohma Zi-O given that the demon king has all the powers of every Heisei Kamen Rider, not just the main Rider. Making an obvious, exploitable weakness. (2) She can forcibly absorb the demon king's time powers with the Neo Palindrome instead of using a sacrifice, just like with Ora.

"That's brilliant! Now, let me hear everything you've planned. This will lead us to a new hope for humanity's future!"

Sougo begin setting up the strategies needed for him and Taki to go to 2068 as Azwel prepares the now redesigned Neo Palindrome.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1584****  
**(1584年)

(_**NOTE:**__The italicized text indicates Mi-na's narration._)

Meanwhile in the past...

This is the tale of a young Korean woman who grew up as the child of the Seong Dojang. And this story is told under her perspective...

_Umm, I'm __**Seong Mi-na**__. I grew up in the Seong Dojang run by my father._

_Three years ago, I went on a quest for Soul Edge, known as the Sword of Salvation, to protect my land._

_My quest went pretty well for a time... But then Hwang brought me home._

_I guess it was wrong of me to run off without telling my father and all..._

_He said I must redo all my training, and forced me me back into the rigid life I'd tried to escape._

_But the truth is, that was the least of my problems..._

One day, Mi-na is acquitted to the Dojang's disciples, who ask for her right in hand marriage. To Mi-na's chagrin, the suitors were that persistent. Her old man was really finding the ideal man for her daughter, as she insinuated.

In response, Mi-na challenges the suitors to a battle; where the winner wins her heart. Unfortunately, the suitors were unsuccessful in defeating the young woman. As Hwang had a hunch as Mi-na singlehandedly pounced at them one-by-one.

"...No wonder hardly anyone showed up today.", said Hwang. "I was worried that we'd lost all our students."

_That day, I was surprised to see Hwang home for the first time in a while. Oh, Hwang's my father's best student, and kind of like a mix between my mentor and my big brother._

_He was called a hero, and the country entrusted him with finding Soul Edge, the sword of salvation. My father also wanted me to marry him._

Hwang continued, "Really, though, I can't believe you're already old enough to think about marriage!"

"I'm not!", Mi-na replied. "Those guys were joking because Father keeps talking about wanting a son-in-law to take over the dojang..."

"Oh, really? I've never heard of him talk about that."

"Huh?! Yeah, I mean, I told him not-er..."

The Seong patriarch, Han-myeong, appeared before his daughter and apprentice.

"So this is where you've been, Hwang. Don't you think it's about time?", Han-myeong said.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry I can't stay longer.", Hwang nodded to his master, then turns to Mi-na. "Mi-na. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but I'm returning to the army. We can protect our homeland with our own hands, even without the sword of salvation."

_...And that was that. Hwang re-entered the military, and now continues to fight for his country. Me, on the other hand... They wouldn't allow me to join the army because I'm a woman._

_But, then what am I supposed to do? I, too, want to protect my homeland..._

Mi-na continued, "When you said "we", Hwang...did that include me, too?"

"Mi-na, that's not up to me. Do you understand what I mean?", Hwang replied.

"So I can't protect our land with you because I'm a woman, or because I'm not strong enough?!"

Mi-na ran off in disgust. With her father shouting, "Just hurry up and see him off, silly girl!"

Even in this era, the rights of women in Korea were not of a priority at that time. Mi-na was no exception, defined by her standoffish and strong-willed personality. She was ready to prove what it takes to protect her homeland, even if it meant defying her father.

_It was the last time I would ever see Hwang... All I wanted was for us to protect the homeland together, but it felt like no one took me seriously. After that, I found it hard concentrate on my training... Looking back, I really was clueless back then._

* * *

**A.****D. ****1584****  
**(1584年)

And so the year passed...

_And so I left home again. I just couldn't think of a way to get my father and Hwang to recognize my ability. In the end, I thought if could get my hands on Soul Edge at last—The Sword of Salvation itself—then I'd be able make them see what I was capable of. It was my second journey to the castle in the west, so I knew the rout well, and arrive in no time..._

Mi-na began her journey to the west alone, going against her father's wishes. One day, she encounters and challenges the infamous Ivy Valentine to a battle, and lost.

_At that moment, I was just so shaken, I couldn't think straight. Ivy, that swordswoman who was also searching for Soul Edge... She was cool, collected, and so mature..._

_She treated me like a child, so I lost my temper and challenged her._

"No! I'm not done yet!", Mi-na struggled helplessly after losing to Ivy.

But, Ivy dismisses the girl, "More fighting will only end in the same result. You're too weak. Farewell-"

Before Ivy can leave, both women saw a crack forming in the sky. A crack created from the fabric of the space-time continuum.

"W-What's going on?!", Mi-na exclaimed as the cracks, or rather, astral fissures began to spread, and more are forming on the surface.

Ivy then replied, "The balance of history has been upset. It's because that Soul Edge...that your people call that as the Sword of Salvation, no longer exists here."

"What are you talking about?", Mi-na demanded.

Ivy then told to the Korean woman the dark truth about Soul Edge. The sword is nowhere as considered as a Sword of Salvation, given it has the reputation to devour souls. To rub salt to the wound, the cursed sword has been dragged 400 years into the future. Soul Edge is not the only sought weapon in this era, the spirit sword, Soul Calibur also counts. Mi-na is confused everything Ivy told her about, but, if things are not set right to the way they were, it will be the end of time itself.

Ivy continued, "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are the two weapons that maintain the balance of good and evil in this world. If they are not brought back to their proper timelines, thus this world will cease to exist. And now it's _already_ happening."

"No! It can't be the end of the world!", Mi-na exclaimed. "I... I can't stand here and do nothing about it!"

"Well, neither do I. But, there is a way to set things right. And I know one person who can."

As Ivy mentioned earlier, both the Soul swords are currently in 2019. While the spirit sword is currently in Taki's possession, she also learns that her undead pirate of a father Cervantes has now reclaimed Soul Edge before returning back to the 16th century. The reason Ivy returned is to find Kilik and his friends.

Minutes later, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi arrived and caught up with the former Schwartzstrom member.

"Ivy, what's going on? It's like time itself is falling apart!", said Kilik.

"Your teacher, Edge Master told me that the disappearances of both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur further cauterized the damage to the space-time continuum. It's only a matter of time before our allies in the future will have their world destroyed.", Ivy replied. "I need the four of you to come with me into the future. We must stop Cervantes, Soul Edge's original wielder...and my father...before he turns himself into the most powerful being in existence."

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Back in 2019...

It's already 3 in the dawn, Taki and Sougo prepare to go to 2068. Instead of using her Time Mazine, she rides on Gurenryu's back. Since the dragon himself is capable of time travel. Whereas her future self is on her Time Mazine, keeping herself in a low profile.

Future Taki apparently is skeptical with the idea with her present self trying to do the unthinkable. The Taki of 2068 have never fought Ohma Zi-O, since she has been under cryosleep for the past 30 years before the tyrant's rise to power. She woke up from her hibernation by Fubuki long before she went to 2018 with Geiz and Tsukuyomi. She decides to let present Taki interact with her child.

The Time Mazines piloted by 2068 Taki and Sougo along with Gurenryu entered the space-time gateway en route to 2068.

"So, the death of Goro in the future affected you and you have slept for a long time...", Taki converses to her future self via the Time Mazine's comms.

"Until Fubuki woke me up from my hibernation before she and the other two resistance members came to the present.", the 2068 Taki replied. "I've realized that the world has been torn apart ever since my long slumber."

"Are you sure you don't want to approach Fubuki while Sougo and I are fighting Ohma Zi-O?"

"I will leave it to you... At that time, I am still ashamed to face my daughter ever since I have been missing in her life. It doesn't matter, for the balance of time has been damaged beyond repair right now."

Present Taki comes to deeply care for her future daughter ever since she is involved in the battle against the Another Riders. Future Taki still bears the guilt of being apart from her family; isolating herself by cryogenic sleep after the Goro of the Ohma Zi-O timeline is presumed dead.

"It's never too late. Even if you are apart from Fubuki. Her love for you remained in her heart.", Taki reassured to her future self. "Love is something what transcends history and the world, and to infinity and beyond. That's why I am doing this for the sake of all I care about."

* * *

**A.****D. ****2068****  
**(2068年)

Now arriving at 2068, Taki and Sougo decide to split up without compromising the resistance or the demon king himself. So, Sougo allows Taki to face Ohma Zi-O first before showing up. Taki's Time Mazine, piloted by her future self, perched herself from a distance, with the mecha's stealth camo activated.

Taki finds herself at the statue of the 19 Heisei Riders surrounding a statue of Sougo that reads "Monument of Tokiwa Sougo's first transformation.", the demon huntress already got the gist of this dystopian era. All while bearing witness a battle between the resistance and Ohma Zi-O, and among the members of the resistance is her daughter, Fubuki.

The resistance soldiers open fire against the tyrant, as the bullets from their rifles don't even dent on him.

"Everyone, hold your ground!", Tsukuyomi asks the other troops to find cover.

Geiz, while returning fire, instructs his fellow militiamen, "Defend it until the main troops have withdrawn!"

Ohma Zi-O's telekinetic blast make short work of his enemies.

In the midst of the crossfire, present Sougo approaches Tsukuyomi, who at the time does not meet the young Sougo at this point.

"Are you okay?", said Sougo as he slipped a blank Ridewatch on her pocket.

"You are?", a confused Tsukuyomi replied.

"What's a civilian doing here?!", exclaimed Geiz, likewise, he hasn't yet meet young Sougo at this point.

"Hurry, get out of here!"

"No, you guys run. There's someone who will stand up against him.", Sougo reassured, as an unfamiliar transformation jingle can be heard from afar...

*_**Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sousei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

The resistance saw the sudden appearance of Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type. Fubuki, who thought of her mother is still in cryosleep, is shocked by her appearance.

"Is that you... Mother?", Fubuki mumbled.

Taki, now transformed into her Rider form, confronts the king of time himself.

"Who are you?", Ohma Zi-O asked.

Taki spares him the question, with a simple reply of, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hmm... If I am correct, did my youthful self sent you here?", Ohma Zi-O continued. "I'm impressed that you've made it this far. There's no point of small talk now, but I am certain why you've come here..."

Ohma Zi-O makes the preemptive strike as he strikes Taki with a telekinetic force through the palm of his hands. Taki's reaction time made it in a split-second allowing her to teleport, and then prepares to assault the demon king from above.

Taki then pulls out Rekki-Maru from her back to attack Ohma Zi-O, but counterattacks by summoning energy bats through drawing out Kamen Rider Kiva's power. Then, Ohma Zi-O sends out a platoon of Kasshine soldiers.

Taki then holds grip onto Rekki-Maru's handle as she opened and closed the BeyonDriver's lever...

*_**Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_*

Taki then dashes at the Kasshine platoon, while can't be seen by the naked eye, the ninja delivered multiple slashes with both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru against 100 Kasshines at blinding speed. The instant Taki puts both dual kodachi back to their sheathes, the Kasshines are sliced to multiple pieces and explode; something that impressed the demon king.

"Impressive. Then, how about this!", Ohma Zi-O said as multiple Dai Mazines are summoned.

The Infinite Emperor Dragon Gurenryu appeared out of nowhere as he rushed towards one Dai Mazine after another. He flew right at the mechas, and through the white edges of his wings, slicing every Dai Mazine in half while flying without interruption.

Ohma Zi-O had no idea what made Taki this powerful, despite knowing that she's a mere third party sent by Sougo. Is it because of the dragon (Gurenryu)? Or, is there more to that? Taki then charges and fights Ohma Zi-O head on. By delivering a powerful punch to the king's chest, to which it had no effect.

Then, Taki proceeds to hit Ohma Zi-O with rapid-fire punches. The tyrant is barely damaged by the impact of the punches as if he's withstanding them. But, if more than 100 punches thrown weren't enough. Taki continues to add 200 more punches before a solid punch into the noggin was enough to push the demon king back.

"This is pointless!", Ohma Zi-O then launched a golden ball of energy to be hurled at Taki. Once fired, Taki is engulfed by the explosion.

However, when the smoke cleared, the attack brought her time to combine with Gurenryu into Kamen Rider Mugenryu Taki. Now assuming her final form, Mugenryu Taki is enough to go toe-to-toe with Ohma Zi-O at an equal footing. Taki takes a preemptive counterattack as she aimed her hip-mounted railguns and fired at Ohma Zi-O; the demon king attempts to deflect the blast by erecting a barrier, only for the barrier to shatter because of the kinetic projectile fired from the railguns pierced through it.

"What?! Impossible!", the demon king grumbled. "You're not human, are you?", and saw that Taki is anything but human; given that she stabbed herself using her own Mekki-Maru, smeared with Gurenryu's blood, which turned her immortal and nigh-omnipotent.

Taki wastes no time answering questions, as she is focused on how she can defeat Ohma Zi-O. "Why don't you ask _him _yourself?", when Taki meant "him", she's referring to present Sougo. And thus, Sougo, now transformed into Grand Zi-O appears before his older self.

"My youthful self. I have no recollection of you coming to this era a second time.", said Ohma.

Present Sougo replied, "It's only natural for history to change. For you, it's the past. But for me, it's the future."

"Intriguing. In that case, I will take both of you on!"

Both Grand Zi-O and Mugenryu Taki charge at Ohma Zi-O, who then fired Rouze Card projections as well as a green and purple tornado (an ability associated to W CycloneJoker). But, Mugenryu Taki tapped into Kamen Rider Ginga's powers, reflecting Ohma Zi-O's projectile attacks.

*_[Ginga Driver voice] __**Dynamite Sunshine!**_*

Mugenryu Taki then channels Kamen Rider Kikai's powers, Futurering Kikai's nanotools are released from her helmet's forehead crystal right towards the resistance's outpost; turning nearby resistance members into Semi Humanoise. Mugenryu Taki commands the brainwashed Semi Humanoise to attack Ohma Zi-O, who then in turn summoned Kamen Rider Agito to fend them off.

Grand Zi-O summoned the Storm Halberd by tapping Agito's Rider Relief and fend off the Agito summoned by his future self. This allows (Mugenryu) Taki to make short work of the demon king. However, Ohma Zi-O refused to surrender to his younger self and his ally as their fierce battle takes to an intense level.

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Mi-na had no idea that the balance of history is falling apart, as astral fissures began spreading like wildfire across the world. This prompts her to escape into the future with Ivy._

_Meanwhile in 2068, Taki and Sougo take the fight to Ohma Zi-O to finally defeat them. In return, Ohma Zi-O rewards Taki his time powers out of respect along with his own Soul Edge. Once they returned back to 2019, only to learn that Azwel has passed away, succumbing to his illness..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __119: __**A.D. 2019: Azwel's Last Wish**_

**NOTE: **The next episode takes place between episodes 45 to 47 of _Zi-O_.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**Ridewatches unclaimed:** 1 (Drive; Sougo and co must encounter Kamen Rider Mach in the Movie.)

**-Nightmare:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Azwel is now back after being absent in 10 chapters. It's revealed that the nanomachines he used with the Neo Palindrome went unstable and is slowly killing him. And the next chapter will be the sendoff to his character.

This is my last chapter in this story to have a Soul Chronicle adaptation. Since this is focusing on Seong Mi-na, the chapter's title is named after her weapon, Scarlet Thunder.

The fact that Taki gets to face Ohma Zi-O for the first time, this is chapter is an adaptation of episode 48. The only main difference is that Taki is the first to fight the tyrant before Sougo joins the fray in Grand Zi-O form.

It's revealed the future Taki had been cryosleep sometime after future Goro died. Because, before Fubuki could go to 2018, she apparently has to wake her mother from her cryostasis.


	39. AD 2019: Azwel's Last Wish

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****39: A.D. 2019: Azwel's Last Wish **[2019年：アズウェルの最後の願い/_Nisen-jūkyu: Azūeru no saigo no negai_] **[Episode 119]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2068****  
**(2068年)

"My youthful self. I have no recollection of you coming to this era a second time.", Ohma Zi-O confronts his younger self.

Present Sougo replied, "It's only natural for history to change. For you, it's the past. But for me, it's the future."

"Intriguing. In that case, I will take both of you on!"

Both Grand Zi-O and Mugenryu Taki charge at Ohma Zi-O, who then fired Rouze Card projections as well as a green and purple tornado (an ability associated to W CycloneJoker). But, Mugenryu Taki tapped into Kamen Rider Ginga's powers, reflecting Ohma Zi-O's projectile attacks.

*_[Ginga Driver voice] __**Dynamite Sunshine!**_*

Mugenryu Taki then channels Kamen Rider Kikai's powers, Futurering Kikai's nanotools are released from her helmet's forehead crystal right towards the resistance's outpost; turning nearby resistance members into Semi Humanoise. Mugenryu Taki commands the brainwashed Semi Humanoise to attack Ohma Zi-O, who then in turn summoned Kamen Rider Agito to fend them off.

Grand Zi-O summoned the Storm Halberd by tapping Agito's Rider Relief and fend off the Agito summoned by his future self. This allows (Mugenryu) Taki to make short work of the demon king. However, Ohma Zi-O refused to surrender to his younger self and his ally as their fierce battle takes to an intense level.

Taki then takes out the G3-X Ridewatch and equips it onto her Beyondriver while in Mugenryu Taki form. The G3-X watch summons the GX-05 Cerberus deployed in Vulcan Mode.

*_**Kaijou Shimasu! **__(Safety released!)_*

Mugenryu Taki proceeds to unload many rounds at Ohma Zi-O, but the later used a psychic barrier to make the bullets fired ineffective before using a telekinetic push to subdue Taki. However, this leaves Ohma Zi-O wide open for his younger self to deliver devastating blows. But, Ohma turns the tables. Once again, he reiterates to the young Sougo that they are the same person and defeating him is impossible.

"You fool. You are me. You still don't understand that? How long are you going to continue this?"

"See it for yourself.", Sougo replied, and all of the sudden just gave the middle finger to his older self of all things. Then all of the sudden, Mugenryu Taki evolves into Mugenryu Taki X-Burst.

*_[Beyondriver/Miridewatch voice] __**Touei! Burst Time! Mugenryu X-Burst Let's Go!**_*

Ohma Zi-O turned around and saw Taki evolved into her strongest. This time, she now wields the powers that Ohma Zi-O has not been able to obtain: the **Showa Riders**. X-Burst is emblazoned with the 14 symbols of the Showa Kamen Riders in the form of Rider Apps when touched; thus making her analogous to Grand Zi-O.

*_**BLACK RX!**_*

Taki tapped the RX Rider App on her right shoulder, summoning Kamen Rider BLACK RX. The summoned Child of the Sun charges at Ohma Zi-O, finding himself at the receiving end fighting a Showa Rider.

"How is that possible? I've never seen such power before...", Ohma Zi-O is stunned.

If that wasn't enough, Taki then pressed the apps of Amazon and Shin...

*_**Amazon!**_* *_**Shin!**_*

...in the process, summoning the two beast-like Kamen Riders to maul Ohma Zi-O. Kamen Rider Shin pins the demon king and proceeds to dish out a hellish beatdown before using pushing the grasshopper hybrid Rider until the summoned Kamen Rider Amazon maims Ohma with the Dai Setsudan.

Taki proceeds to chuck Ohma Zi-O near towards his own monument. The future Sougo managed to get back on his feet.

"**There's more where they came from!**", both Taki and Gurenryu spoke in synced unison. "**Once this is all over, you can shove that giant-ass monument over your faceless ass!**"

The Neo Palindrome then manifests on Taki's right arm. Azwel had made changes with the redesigned Neo Palindrome - instead of using a Time Jacker as a sacrifice to empower the device, Taki has to forcibly drain the time powers out of the one who uses time powers, in this case Ohma Zi-O. In which this is what both Taki and Sougo planned in mind.

As Mugenryu Taki X-Burst brawls with the demon king of time, while she gains the upper hand and doing whatever she can to temporarily incapacitate Ohma, Taki then uses the gauntlet to forcibly absorb Ohma Zi-O's powers; which angers the demon king.

However, forcibly draining Ohma Zi-O's powers for Taki's part is a double-edged sword; in the process sustaining damage for Taki, but not the Neo Palindrome. Present Sougo then regroups with Taki.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile in 2019...

Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Woz, and the Izumi siblings visit Azwel's safehouse. The scholar's body is taking its toll for the worse as his physical appearance is now weak, senile and thin, lamenting that his time will soon be up. Despite his failure at his goal to save humanity, and now time in the world starts to fall apart - Azwel has something to part for Taki and Sougo.

"Oh my god...", Anzu shook her head seeing the dying Azwel's now-weak state. "So that's the side effect of using nanomachines?"

"*cough* I was so careless back there. But, that's the only way to send time back to where it's supposed to be... *cough* I supposed that playing God does come with disastrous consequences.", said Azwel, then turns to Woz. "Are you sure Sougo is confident enough to surpass Ohma Zi-O?"

Woz answered, "That's for him to find that answer. Regardless, my loyalty is still towards my one and only demon king. I respect his decision to bring Taki, for she will lead us to victory against Swartz and Cervantes."

"Ahh... He's such a fine young man. He is truly proven his worth to become a king.", Azwel continued.

"But, Zi-O can't make his come true without those he cared about.", Geiz spoke, with that being the epiphany how he feels about Sougo. "We are the only reasons why that he's still straying from his path from becoming Ohma Zi-O, and in turn worsening the time loops.", all while bringing up what Minato Michal/Kamen Rider Aqua told him that their actions actually contradict their future.

Goro then added, "And, Taki... Ever since she was stranded in the present, when she returned back to her time; her existence is replaced by a doppelganger of herself upon learning that her timeline has been rewritten. Her attempts to destroy Soul Edge by going back and forth in the 16th century only made things worse, leading to the second Evil Seed in the present and turning 50% of humanity into malfested. Yet, she continues to shoulder the weigh of her sins as she's doing whatever it takes to set things right."

"**We** are all shouldering the weight of the sin of upsetting the balance of history.", Tsukuyomi interjected. "And we are placing our hopes on both Sougo and Taki."

"Tsukuyomi-kun is correct. Swartz and Cervantes are now the only threats we need to confront.", Woz finished.

The dying Azwel, suffering a seizure akin to a heart attack, then speaks to Geiz; "Mr. Geiz. I want you to impart my last wish to Sougo and Taki..."

However, a light from the Regulus started to shine on both Geiz and Woz...

* * *

**A.****D. ****2068****  
**(2068年)

Continuing from Taki and Sougo's battle with Ohma Zi-O...

Though Taki was able to dominate Ohma Zi-O using Mugenryu X-Burst, her luck has shorted out; as X-Burst's time limit expires; given that X-Burst cannot maintained for longer periods of time. This allowed Ohma Zi-O to turn the tables, and eventually forcibly separate Taki and Gurenryu from their fusion form.

"Holy shit, how did he able to do that?!", Gurenryu, reverted back to his humanoid form, exclaimed.

"He's taken us very seriously now!", Taki added, after she returns back to her Genesis Type form.

Ohma Zi-O proceeds to reveal another secret weapon on his sleeve, "To think you've came here to see the full extent of my power... Now, it is time that I will show you my _secret weapon!_", and then, the demon king is emanating a familiar dark aura, and it's revealed to be Soul Edge. Or in this case, Ohma Zi-O's own Soul Edge. "Come forth, the ultimate demonic blade! **SOUL EDGE!**"

This is not the first instance where Ohma Zi-O is seen wielding Soul Edge. Azwel already witnessed it first hand after he was thrown into this timeline by Tsukasa. This Soul Edge is different than its previous forms, but leaning closer to the Ultimate Soul Edge wielded by Geiz Nightmare and Cervantes. Nevertheless, this Soul Edge in Ohma Zi-O's hands it's still the same Ultimate Soul Edge.

"Soul Edge...", Taki felt the chill coursing through her spine.

Ohma Zi-O continued, "Yes, Soul Edge... A weapon without equal! Unlike those who have wield the sword ended up becoming its puppet. I am the only exception."

"**What?!**", both Taki and present Sougo exclaimed, the sudden reveal was like a slap to the face.

"I had this sword for a long time... And I thought I would become its pawn. Until I come to the conclusion I actually had the unstoppable will to overcome Soul Edge's dark urges!"

("_And I thought the Hero King Algol was the only one who have resisted Soul Edge's darkness... Ohma Zi-O is even capable of such feat._"), Taki consciously analyzed.

"Now, I will show you the full extent of _my _Soul Edge! Observe!", while holding Soul Edge's grip in reverse, Ohma Zi-O stabs the sword the ground with force, sending forth a shock wave of dark energy right towards Taki and Grand Zi-O, sending the two Kamen Riders flying when the energy wave explodes on impact.

The power of that energy wave was powerful enough to revert Zi-O back to his weaker form from his Grand form.

"Nghh... What terrifying power!", present Sougo struggles back to his feet, crouching.

The idea of Ohma Zi-O wielding Soul Edge might mean overkill, the demon king himself emphasizes this idea to an extreme. But still, Taki and Sougo want that sword from him. And so, the two will have to pull out all the stops; starting with Sougo pulling out the Trinity watch.

Taki, in turn takes out the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch, at the push of the watch's button, the Elysium's Zikuu-Driver takes the Beyondriver's place on Taki's waist.

*_**Zi-O! Geiz! Woz!**_*

Having released all the valves in the Trinity watch, Geiz and Woz are summoned here to 2068 so Zi-O can transform into Zi-O Trinity. Taki then equips the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch into her Zikuu-Driver along with her Taki Miridewatch. Both Riders spin their Zikuu-Drivers...

*_**Supreme Time! [...] Kamen Rider Taki Supre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_* / *_**Trinity Time! Mitsu no chikara: Kamen Rider Zi-O! Geiz! Woz! Tri~ni~ty~! TRINITY!**_*

In Zi-O Trinity's consciousness, Geiz and Woz are now gathered; finding themselves in their home timeline.

"_Geiz-kun, looks like we've both arrived in 2068 as well._", said Black Woz.

"_That's Ohma Zi-O..._", Geiz added. "_And he's wielding Soul Edge!_"

Sougo then ends the discussion, "For now, we have to stop Ohma Zi-O! And take his Soul Edge. Taki-san is with us, for she also has the spirit sword."

The Soul Calibur in its true form is summoned, and then transforms into the Soul Calibur Heisaber it merges with a katakana that reads "Soul Calibur" (ソウルキャリバー). Zi-O Trinity pulls out the Zikan Girade, now combined with the Saikyou Girade, he (Geiz and Woz) and Taki then charge at Ohma Zi-O as they give everything they got against the demon king of time.

Zi-O Trinity unleashes a King Giri Giri Slash on Ohma Zi-O, though the latter managed to withstand the energy sword attack. This leaves him wide open for both Taki and Sougo to strike him with their swords and Ohma used Soul Edge to block, causing a surrounding explosion with catastrophic results, as a result of Soul Calibur clashing with Soul Edge. The drawback of both Soul swords' collision at one another sends both Taki, Ohma Zi-O, and Zi-O Trinity flying; in the process disarmed of their blades.

"Sougo, now's your chance! Finish him!", Taki lets Zi-O Trinity deal the decisive blow.

*_**Trinity Time Break! Burst! Explosion!**_*

Zi-O Trinity jumps after activating pressing the Zi-O Trinity watch's buttons thrice before spinning the Zikuu-Driver; while diving right towards Ohma Zi-O, projections of the three Riders appear behind Zi-O Trinity.

*_**Shuuen no Toki! **__(The End of Time!)__** Ohma Zi-O Hissatsu Geki! **__(Ohma Zi-O's Certain-kill Strike!)_*

In return, Ohma Zi-O proceeds to unleash a Rider Kick of his own, clashing against Zi-O Trinity's Trinity Time Break Burst Explosion. The clash of Rider Kicks quickly turned into a tug-of-war struggle. At first, Ohma Zi-O seems to be pushing his younger self, Geiz, and Woz back. But, the present Sougo and company go all out as Zi-O Trinity is being backed by the projections of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz in their base forms, and ultimately Zi-O Trinity manages to send Ohma flying right towards his own monument, in the process reducing the statues of the Riders to a pile of rubble, burying Ohma Zi-O right under it.

"He did it!", exclaimed Taki as she regroups with Sougo.

Ohma Zi-O emerges from the rubble of his destroyed monument. And to his surprise, he had no idea that his past self actually had a power he had never acquired; the Zi-O Trinity watch.

"When I was young, I did not have such power.", Ohma Zi-O said.

Present Sougo responds, "It's not just my power. It's the power of my comrades.", referring to the bonds he had with Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Woz, and Taki. He continued, "You maybe the future me...but there's one difference. I have friends."

Intrigued by Sougo's and how his friends influenced him to become a greatest and kindest king, Ohma Zi-O can only smile behind his mask. The real kicker is that Ohma didn't have any friends to begin with and had nothing to depend on. As present Sougo points out, the influence of his companions made him much different than his older self.

Ohma Zi-O then acknowledged his younger self's words, "I see. And it is for your friends...that _you will sacrifice yourself._"

A scathing question came out of the demon king's mouth: "Why he [present Sougo] conceals that he will die to protect his comrades?", shocking both Taki, Geiz, and Woz.

"I can't believe this...", Taki shook her head.

"_What is he talking about?!_", exclaimed Geiz.

"_This is the first I've heard of this, my demon king!_", Woz added.

Before Geiz and Woz could react to this however, Sougo undoes his transformation, thus sending Geiz and Woz back to 2019. Taki then powered down her transformation. And later, Ohma Zi-O takes both Taki and present Sougo to his throne room, which appears to be nothing more but a pitch-black dark room with a golden throne.

Ohma Zi-O, now untransformed, sits on his throne, standing before him is his younger self and the Fu-Ma ninja. However, the wooden blinds surrounding the throne makes it difficult to see the king's true face. The two Sougos continue to talk.

"So you did not want your comrades to know about that?", the tyrant continued.

"Also, it was pointless for us to fight.", present Sougo replied. "Because you have no intention of defeating me."

"You are me, after all."

"Tell me, what is Ohma Zi-O's power?"

"It is the power to destroy time! Someone like Swartz does not have the power to destroy the world.", Ohma explained the full extent of his powers and what makes it different than Swartz's. "He plans you to destroy dimensions."

"But, I won't become you."

"Oh, really? You are me.", the demon king laughs and still dismisses that present Sougo would defy his own destiny. Then, turns his attention to the demon hunter. "You... To think that you've made the impossible possible by risking your own humanity to surpass me. You are truly a worthy opponent, woman."

Ohma Zi-O apparently has a sense of honor aside from his notoriety as the tyrannical dictator of 2068. Seeing Taki as a worthy opponent by acknowledging her tenacity, determination, and resourcefulness almost at the level with his young self; he proceeds to reward both his younger self and Taki for their troubles of facing him.

While Taki is still wearing the Neo Palindrome, Ohma Zi-O empowers the gauntlet with his powers and then proceeds to bestow Taki with his own time powers; something that can be only done by Swartz himself. This means, Taki can now combat Swartz and Cervantes's time powers with a more superior time manipulation abilities; since her first usage of time powers were inferior than the Time Jackers and even Swartz himself.

"This is...", Taki looked at herself when she is filled by the golden aura as Ohma Zi-O bestows her his time powers.

"You now have the power to bring time to a halt to your heart's content. Use it wisely."

But, that's not all... The Soul Edge in Ohma Zi-O's person now transforms into a second Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch, entrusted to present Sougo.

"I'll look forward to seeing which history you destroy and how you go about it.", the demon king disappears along with his throne room. Or rather, Taki and Sougo are sent back to the spot where they last fought against Ohma Zi-O.

In the background, Fubuki, Tsukuyomi and Geiz are watching their battle intently, and they know that they can travel to the past to prevent the rise of Ohma Zi-O. Meanwhile, Ohma Zi-O began lending his power to Sougo that enters Tsukuyomi's Blank Ridewatch.

A time portal opens above the sky that allows Sougo and Taki to enter by riding on Gurenryu's back. But, before the two can return back to 2019. Future Taki catches up with her present self.

"You two defeated Ohma Zi-O? I can't believe what I'm saying this... But, it seems that you have proven yourself in making the impossible possible.", said the Taki of 2068.

Present Taki replied, "This was not just the fight of my life. Sougo proved that he defied his own destiny."

"I see... Fate is carved with your own hands.", the Taki of 2068 continued. "It wouldn't be possible if you didn't have any people to depend on..."

Future Taki decides to have a full closure with her present self as she prepares to fade away right in front of present Taki. Or rather, having her existence becoming one with the latter.

"What are you-", present Taki looked surprised.

"It is time that there's only one Taki that exists in the world: you.", her 2068 proposed to assimilate herself to her present counterpart. "Then, show me the future you'll create."

Future Taki dissolves into particles of light before merging with her prime counterpart, in the process becoming one with two of her counterparts. The first instance with Another Taki after her death, her soul became one with the original, in the process gaining her memories and allowing Taki to exist in the Soulcalibur universe's new timeline. And then, Taki's 2068 self, this makes Taki as a singular being that her existence cannot be replaced.

Taki, having assimilated the second doppelgangers of herself, turns to Sougo.

"Sougo, let's go. We got bigger fish to fry."

"Right."

"Buckle up, ladies. This is gonna be a bumpy ride!", said Gurenryu as Taki and Sougo rode onto his back and enter the time portal Ohma Zi-O created for them as they return back to 2019.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Now returning to the present, Sougo and Taki caught up with everyone in Azwel's safehouse. Tsukuyomi then broke the bad news to the two.

"Azwel is dead?", Sougo exclaimed upon learning that Azwel died, having succumbed to his nanite poisoning.

"And he had something to impart to you guys before he died...", Goro added.

Earlier today before Geiz and Woz were teleported to 2068 via Zi-O Trinity, Tsukuyomi and the Izumi siblings were the only people standing before the dying Azwel.

"_Once the Neo Palindrome is empowered by Ohma Zi-O's powers, and by harnessing the powers of the cursed and spirit swords in their Ridewatches; with the snap of a finger, a new history is created in place of the old._"

"_So you're saying..._", Tsukuyomi found out that the new Future Seed with Azwel's redesigned device will also mean destroying the current timeline and a new one will take its place.

"_And in the process, bringing Soul Edge and Soul Calibur back to where they belong, restoring the balance of history... *cough* *wheeze* Tell them that... I'm entrusting them the future of the human race._"

In Azwel's final breath, he asks Sougo and Taki to put an end to Swartz and Cervantes's reign of terror once and for all before passing on into the afterlife.

The flashback ends as Sougo deduces that Azwel's plan is exactly as the same thing as Ohma Zi-O's power to destroy time, not unlike Swartz using Decade's powers to destroy dimensions.

"We're all pulling out all the stops to save the world. Even if it meant sacrificing the current history.", said Sougo. "This is the fight of our lives. We can't let Swartz and Cervantes have their way, so-"

Suddenly, another earthquake struck. But, this was no ordinary earthquake until Reiji caught up with the rest of the party. Once outside, everyone saw a familiar wall that emerged underground.

"That's the Skywall...", Goro said at the sight of the wall that divided Japan in Kamen Rider Build's world. "What in God's name is going on here?!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Guardians, Smashes, Bugster Viruses attack civilians. They are also followed by Shocker, Destron, Black Satan grunts and kaijin.

Ivy and her party (composed of Seong Mi-na, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi) arrived in the present day, where they witness a mass onslaught of monsters fought by both Showa and Heisei Riders overrun the whole city.

"Bloody hell, has the world gone mad?!", exclaimed Ivy.

"I don't like the looks of this...", Xianghua had chills coursing through her spine.

"Let's say we clean house!", Mi-na, courageous enough to prove herself, itches to fight off the attacking monsters.

Maxi added as he pulled out his nunchucks, "Yeah. No rest for the wicked!"

Ivy and her party prepared for battle as they engage a wave of attacking kaijins.

* * *

Meanwhile at the 95DO, some of the Ridewatches in Sougo's Ridewatch Dizer start to blacken and crack; starting with the Build, W, and Gaim Ridewatches. As Junichirou took notice.

And back to Taki and the others, as Taki took out out one of her Showa Rider watches: the watches of Ichigou, Nigou, V3, and Stronger start to blacken and break...

"What's going on...?", Taki can only look on in horror and shock as things go really bleak...

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Now having acquired Ohma Zi-O's Soul Edge. Taki and Sougo must prepare before heading for the floating Astral Chaos. However, Swartz brought himself an opponent for Taki to keep her from reaching Cervantes - Kamen Rider Fifteen, coming from a world where he defeated Kamen Rider Gaim._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __120: __**A.D. 2019: Final Countdown**_

**NOTE: **The next episode takes place between episodes 45 to 47 of _Zi-O_. This next arc is a tribute to the _Super Hero Taisen _series.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**-Cervantes:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

**Destroyed Ridewatches:  
-Heisei Riders:** Build, W, Gaim  
**-Showa Riders:** Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Stronger

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The first Rider summoned by Mugenryu Taki X-Burst against Ohma Zi-O is BLACK RX. This is because Kamen Rider BLACK RX is s the first televised series broadcast in the Heisei Era, but is still counted as a Showa series. RX is also the basis for Kamen Rider Balrckxs, the Rider form of Sougo's original adult self. Also, Ohma's VA, Rikiya Koyama, portrayed Joe the Haze.

\- It also helps that Ohma Zi-O is based on the future Kohtaro Minami from the _Kamen Rider BLACK _manga, who willingly became a tyrannical demon king.

\- Also, like in Zi-O's final episode. Any attempt to absorb Ohma Zi-O's powers does more harm to anyone who is trying to do so. Something that Swartz found out the hard way. Taki likewise does the same thing while fighting Ohma by using the Neo Palindrome.


	40. AD 2019: The Final Countdown

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****40: A.D. 2019: The Final Countdown **[2019年：ファイナルカウントダウン/_Nisen-jūkyu: Fainaru Kauntodaun_] **[Episode 120]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Escape From Underground Base [Part 2]**__" OST from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes_*)

Things have taken a turn for the worse as the whole city is being overrun by several monsters from all the Showa and Heisei Riders' worlds. Ivy, alongside Seong Mi-na, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi have held off three waves of attacking kaijin.

They finally get unexpected reinforcements in the form of the Alexandra sisters Sophitia and Cassandra, Siegfried, and Yoshimitsu.

Despite their efforts holding off the fourth wave of monsters, they continue to multiply like cockroaches to the point that they are being overwhelmed by Worms, Mirror Monsters, and even Masquerade Dopants.

"There's no end to them!", exclaimed Sophitia.

Yoshimitsu added, "This is a sea of monsters!"

Then all of the sudden, a skeletal T-rex kaiju spawned out of nowhere and lands on the ground. The dinosaur head then splits to reveal a three-eyed skull. This is the Skeleton Dinosaur form of the **Generalissimo of Badan**. The Skeleton Dinosaur starts obliterating everything in sight, sending the warriors on the surface flying by the impact of the explosion.

Gai, who witnesses the onslaught of monsters from afar, transforms into Ultraman Orb Orb Trinity and then attacked the Generalissimo of Badan's kaiju form. Kamen Riders Geiz Revive (Shippu) and Woz Ginga Wakusei followed as they provide support for Ivy's party.

Taki in her Mugenryu form appeared before her contemporaries of the Soulcalibur universe, tossing the Soul Calibur Ridewatch to Siegfried. "Use this.", the said.

Once Siegfried activates the spirit sword's Ridewatch, he regains his crystaline armor and now wielding Soul Calibur in its zweihander form, in the process re-energizing his strength.

Nearby, Swartz observes the chaos as he saw Taki and Sougo and their respective allies helping people getting to safety, he decides to chalk the mayhem up to eleven; as Taki notices the Time Jacker's presence.

"You!", exclaimed the ninja.

"I will not allow you to reach Cervantes.", Swartz replied. "This world will be destroyed. There's nothing you can do!"

"Just how will you go so far to protect Cervantes?"

"I am merely using him to keep you from achieving my ultimate goal!"

Taki throws back Swartz's statement by replying, "Or, was he actually using you? He will eventually stab you in the back, just like you did the same to your two lackeys?", also insinuating the fact that Cervantes will eventually betray him once it's all said and done.

The Time Jacker refuted, "I care not about your opinion!" as he manifested dimensional walls, summoning Dark Riders from their Another Worlds - Kamen Riders Glaive, Psyga, Caucasus, Sorcerer, and Blood.

And but that's not all, also came a man in black donning a Sengoku Driver.

Taki attempts to chase Swartz, but the man, introduced himself as Aoi Ren, stood in her way.

"Who are you?"

"The Rider who holds the power of 15, Fifteen.", Ren then took out a Lockseed that looks like a skeletal ribcage. He unlocks the Lockseed...

*_**Fifteen!**_*

And by doing so, a large skull manifested through a Crack. Ren chants "Henshin" as his Lockseed docked itself into the Sengoku Driver.

*_**Lock On!**_*

And by pushing down the Sengoku Driver's "knife" lever, opens the Lockseed. The giant skull then drops on Ren's head, forming his suit, transforming him into the skeleton Dark Rider, Kamen Rider Fifteen.

Fifteen summons his demon blade called the Yomimaru as he and the other summoned Dark Riders attack Taki and Sougo, the latter then transformed into Grand Zi-O.

Given that these Dark Riders summoned by Swartz come from their respective Another Worlds, where they actually defeated the primary Rider and succeeded with their evil plans. In the case of Kamen Rider Fifteen, he comes from a world where he defeated both Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Ichigou; thus not only he had his son, Shuu revived, but allowing the underground Badan Empire to flip the worlds of the living and the dead.

Even in her Mugenryu form, this is the not the first time, if anything, Taki finds herself being overpowered by Another Decade's Dark Riders.

*_**Gaim!**_*

Grand Zi-O pressed the Gaim statue as he summoned Kamen Rider Gaim in Kachidoki Arms, where he clashed against Fifteen. However, Fifteen singlehandedly destroyed the summoned Gaim Kachidoki Arms without breaking a sweat. This is due to the fact that in 95DO, the Gaim watch already broke, as the time distortion causes the Yggdrasill Tower and Inveses to appear.

*_**Fifteen Squash!**_*

Fifteen unleashed a crescent-shaped projectile with the swing of Yomimaru against Zi-O and Taki; forcing them out of their transformation and Gurenryu separated from the latter.

"The fuck... Just how strong is this guy?!", exclaimed Gurenryu.

"Zi-O!"

"My demon king!"

Geiz and Woz regrouped with Taki and Sougo. Ivy and the others likewise proved to be no match against the onslaught of monsters. Within moments, dimension walls appeared out of nowhere and took the Kamen Riders, Ivy and the rest of the other swordsmen away from the chaos.

* * *

Everyone is transported back at the new Izumi safehouse; where Tsukasa informs everyone that the monsters associated to both the Showa and Heisei Riders begin to overrun the city. The Destroyer of Worlds is certain Swartz is trying to destroy the world in one swift move.

"Man, those monsters are freakin' nightmare!", exclaimed Maxi.

"And who would thought that the world will begin to end all of the sudden.", Kilik added.

"What would you expect? The entire world's turned into... Or in this case, Swartz has turned the whole world into a war zone!", Geiz added.

"And what's worse than the world becoming a sea of monsters is Cervantes unearthing Astral Chaos.", Tsukasa also brings out another nightmare for everyone. "That pirate captain revealed to me that he's going to drop that floating continent down to the Earth."

Everybody is shocked to hear that Cervantes plans to drop Astral Chaos to the Earth. To prove that it's true, Tsukasa brings up his confrontation with Cervantes earlier...

* * *

_During the mayhem; Tsukasa, transformed into Decade got into a fight with Cervantes, who went back to the surface world to harvest more souls. Now that Cervantes succeeded reclaiming his rightful arms, he proclaims that he and the cursed sword have become one; in that Cervantes willingly became Soul Edge's puppet once again to the point that his personality and Inferno have merged altogether, turning him into a being of absolute pure evil._

_While clashing swords with Cervantes, the Destroyer of Worlds clarifies to the undead pirate if his "alliance" with Swartz was genuine to keep Taki out of his case or otherwise._

"_Tell me something, just why the hell did you pulled Astral Chaos into the real world?", asked Tsukasa._

_Cervantes replied, "Since why does the so-called Destroyer of Worlds have a business with the dread captain Cervantes? It's simple: I'm going to reduce this world into a pile of ash and reign as the emperor!"_

"_Emperor Cervantes, huh? Has a nice ring to it.", Tsukasa replied with a dry wit. "Unfortunately, I'd rather destroy this world before you do so. Tell me, have you been scheming behind Swartz's back?"_

"_I couldn't care less about him!", Cervantes confirms this as an answer. "I am merely using him to bring Astral Chaos into the real world. Once he's out of the equation, I will use Soul Edge in its fullest potential to bring Astral Chaos down to the Earth, destroying it along with the merged world!"_

"_What are you actually planning to do?"_

"_I will turn this world of living into the world of the living dead!"_

* * *

Fast forward to the current situation, Cervantes's true goal already came to light, which makes him different than Swartz. The pirate captain already insinuated that he manipulated Swartz helping him into pulling Astral Chaos into the real world. Cervantes is patiently waiting for someone to kill Swartz, or kill the Time Jacker himself at the perfect opportunity. And once Swartz is out of the picture, Cervantes plans to drop Astral Chaos to the Earth, destroying it along with all the Riders' worlds in the process, so where he reigns over the world as the emperor of the living dead.

"And we thought Cervantes was already insane to begin with...", Goro appropriately describes Cervantes's bloodlust reaching to the levels of omnicide. "...but not _that _insane!"

"Cervantes will do anything to empower Soul Edge with more souls.", Taki added. "But now, we're at the receiving end of being outnumbered and overwhelmed by swarming monsters on the outside world. If we recklessly go up against him, we will all end up becoming victims to the cursed sword."

"So, what should we do?", Geiz asks Tsukasa if there are any options left.

"Didn't I told you guys before? I will destroy this world.", Tsukasa bluntly reiterated. "This world is lost. However, even if this world is lost, we should at least save people."

Given Tsukasa came to observe Sougo's actions to prevent the rise of Ohma Zi-O, his reason doing so is to destroy the world before that happens, something that he told first hand to Tsukuyomi back in 2009. Even Taki herself feared the worst.

Tsukasa continued, "Taki, remember what Azwel before he died? Using his device along with the Soul swords' Ridewatches resets history, thus returning the two swords back to their proper timelines. That will be our Plan B in case our Plan A fails."

"Right.", Taki nodded.

"Got it. I'm on board with your plan.", ditto with Sougo.

Then, Tsukasa has a task for both Taki and Tsukuyomi: "And Taki, I have an important task for you and Tsukuyomi: kill Swartz before Cervantes does."

Tsukuyomi shook her head in shock when Tsukasa gives Taki the green light to kill Swartz, knowing in doing so will affect her existence and their alternate timeline. It's even worse that Cervantes is secretly using the Time Jacker in pulling Astral Chaos into the real world, and plans to kill him when he becomes an obstacle.

"Or let them kill each other.", Taki plans to draw both men out to see who gets to kick the bucket first. "Either way, I'm on board."

Once again, Taki and Sougo along with their respective allies rethink their strategy for the time being before returning to the war zone. The final countdown kicks in before the end of the world...

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_In order to stave off Another Decade's Dark Riders, Tsukasa had sent someone from a different dimension to aid Sougo and Taki. His name is Kuroi Kyoichiro, Kamen Rider Sangou, coming from his own alternate universe._

_In the midst of the ongoing mayhem; a mysterious Kamen Rider with a gun for a belt unknowingly enters the fray. Introducing himself as the "Lightning American", the Rider starts dispatching countless monsters._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __121: __**A.D. 2019: Rider 3 Has Arrived!**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is a continuation to the _Super Hero Taisen _series tribute arc.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**-Cervantes:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

**Destroyed Ridewatches:  
-Heisei Ridewatches: **Build, W, Gaim  
**-Showa Ridewatches: **Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Stronger

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter's title is taken from the namesake song performed by the Swedish rock band Europe.

The following Heisei and Showa monsters and grunts that appeared in this chapter are:

**Showa:  
**

*Shocker  
-Shocker Combatmen  
-Shiomaneking  
-Ikadevil  
-Ganikomol  
-Hiruchameleon  
-Ambassador Hell (Garagaranda)  
-Wolga  
-Shocker Riders (Shocker Rider No. 1-Shocker Rider No. 6; summoned by Swartz)

*Destron:  
-Turtle Bazooka

*Black Satan:

-Black Satan Soldiers

*Delza Army:  
-Doctor Kate  
-Marshal Machine

*Dogma Kingdom/Jin Dogma:  
-Marshal Demon (Satan Snake)

*Badan Empire:  
-Yamaarashi-Roid  
-The Generalisimmo of Badan (Skeleton Dinosaur form)

*Gorgom:  
-Sword Master Bilgenia

*Crisis Empire:  
-General Jark  
-Granzyrus

**Heisei:**

*Gurongi  
-Go-Jaraji-Da  
-Go-Buuro-Gu

*Lords:  
-El of the Water  
-El of the Ground

*Mirror Monsters:  
-Evildiver  
-Metalgelas  
-Venosnaker  
-GuldThunder  
-GuldStorm  
-GuldMirage  
-Raydragoon  
-Hydragoon

*Orphnoch:  
-Lion Orphnoch  
-Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch  
-Stag Beetle Orphnoch

*Undead:  
-Tarantula Undead  
-Kerberos Undead  
-Albino Joker

*Makamou:  
-Bakegani  
-Gyuki  
-Kamaitachi

*Worms:  
-Salis Worms  
-Native Salis Worms  
-Uca Worm  
-Cassis Worm Gladius

*Imagin:  
-Molech Imagin

*Fangire:  
-Moose Fangire  
-Grizzly Fangire

*Dopants:  
-Masquerade Dopant

-Aurora Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Cockroach Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Alcohol Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Weather Dopant  
-Triceratops Dopant

*Greeed/Yummy:  
-Kazari  
-Mezool  
-Gamel  
-Kyoryu Greed  
-Kamakiri Yummy  
-Neko Yummy

*Zodiarts:  
-Chameleon Zodiarts  
-Leo Zodiarts

*Phantom:  
-Ghoul  
-Phoenix  
-Gremlin  
-Ogre

*Inves/Overlord Inves:  
-Dyudyuonshu  
-Shinmugurun  
-Grinsha  
-Seiryu Inves  
-Hejika Inves

*Roidmude:  
-Freeze  
-Iron  
-Gunman

*Ganmaizers:  
-Perfect Ganmaizer

*Bugster Virus:  
-Motors  
-Revol  
-Vernier

*Smash:  
-Scissors Lost Smash  
-Zebra Lost Smash

The new Kamen Rider teased to appear in the next chapter is not going to be Vulcan nor Valkyrie, but something else. This is to serve as a teaser to my next series tied to Zero-One. As far as Taki Gaiden is concerned, only seven chapters remaining for this story.


	41. AD 2019: Rider 3 Has Arrived!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****41: A.D. 2019: Rider 3 Has Arrived! **[2019年：アズウェルの最後の願い/_Nisen-jūkyu: Raidā 3-gō Sanjō!_] **[Episode 121]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of gun violence, blood, and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

(*_**BGM: **__"__**The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend**__" composed by Hans Zimmer & Lorne Balfe from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_*)

Tsukasa has a task for both Taki and Tsukuyomi: "And Taki, I have an important task for you and Tsukuyomi: kill Swartz before Cervantes does."

Tsukuyomi shook her head in shock when Tsukasa gives Taki the green light to kill Swartz, knowing in doing so will affect her existence and their alternate timeline. It's even worse that Cervantes is secretly using the Time Jacker in pulling Astral Chaos into the real world, and plans to kill him when he becomes an obstacle.

"Or let them kill each other.", Taki plans to draw both men out to see who gets to kick the bucket first. "Either way, I'm on board."

Sougo, on the other hand, is appalled by Taki making no hesitation to kill Swartz, knowing that this will affect his friends - Tsukuyomi and Geiz's existence. Since Swartz himself provoked Sougo with three choices with killing Swartz among those options.

"Taki-san... How could you say that? If you kill Swartz or let Cervantes kill him, then Tsukuyomi and Geiz will..."

Taki iterates the inevitability of Swartz and Cervantes on each others' throats, "Swartz and Cervantes will have to contend who gets to destroy the world by killing each other first. Let alone either one survive."

"Zi-O. If sacrifices have to be made, you must be prepared for it. No matter how painful it becomes.", said Geiz, and his tone suggests that he's willing to face death with dignity. Even if his death meaning the erasure of his existence.

"Taki is right, Sougo.", Tsukuyomi had to agree with the ninja. "Swartz wants to make sure no one other than him should contend for the throne. I'm okay with killing with my own brother. I will not hesitate anymore."

"But-"

Taki then brings up what Ohma Zi-O said after defeating the latter to Sougo...

"_And it is for your friends...that you will sacrifice yourself."_

As far what Ohma Zi-O had insinuated about Sougo willing to risk his own life for his friends, Tsukuyomi is willing to follow the same thing. Whoever kills Swartz will put Tsukuyomi's existence and their world at risk. This is because that their world had no Riders in the first place, and Swartz's intent of saving his world is to become a king. But, Cervantes on the other hand, plans to reduce all existence into his personal purgatory.

But, Taki iterates that Cervantes has become much more dangerous than Swartz not only because he has Soul Edge, but the latter bestowing him his time powers is proven to be his stupidest mistake ever.

Taki continued, "There's nothing we can do about Swartz and Cervantes kill each other; let alone one of these villains survive. As I said before, Cervantes is much more dangerous than he was before. He now has the power to control time and Soul Edge's ability to devour souls at the same time."

* * *

Elsewhere in the city...

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Battle for New York**__" composed by Brian Tyler OST from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_*)

At an abandoned building, Aizawa is perched at the 10th floor window where he takes a Barrett M82A3 .50 caliber sniper rifle. The vigilante man made use of the wind speed and aiming at the opposite direction where the wind blows to shoot down Mirror Monsters flying in the sky; Akagi was beside him, acting as the spotter.

As a sniper, Aizawa needs to keep his composure and staying focus under pressure before he and Akagi might risk being attacked by monsters from the outside. He has shot 10 Raydragoons without missing, emptying the 10-round magazine of the Barrett, forcing Aizawa to reload a new one.

"The whole city is a war zone! Just where do these monsters come from?!", exclaimed Akagi.

"They just popped out of nowhere, there's nothing else to it!", Aizawa replied. "We better get out of here. Keep my back covered!"

Aizawa and Akagi decide to evacuate the building before it's going to be overrun by past multiple Heisei and Showa Rider enemies. As they climbed down the staircases, Aizawa pulled out a Benelli M3 Super 90 shotgun as they encountered a swarm of Shocker Grunts, Neko Yummies, and Guardians. Aizawa blasts incoming enemies with the shotgun before advancing down to the sixth floor, all while reloading shells to his gun.

As the two climbed down back one floor after another, they find themselves being swarmed by multiple enemies. Aizawa refuses to relent, pulling out all the stops, whatever it takes to survive, using frag grenades to clear a path and an M320 grenade launcher mounted on his HK416 assault rifle. It took six waves of enemy attackers for the boys to escape the building.

Once outside, Aizawa pulls out a remote detonator. Inside the building, Aizawa planted explosives on the ground and 10th floors. He and Akagi run off to a safe place. Aizawa then pressed the detonator, causing the explosives from the building to be triggered to blow. The monsters trapped inside are killed as the building collapses right above them.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Yell Dead Cell**__" OST from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_*)

Though having escaped successfully, Aizawa and Akagi are still surrounded by more monsters.

"We are so going to be dead by now...", Aizawa looked around as too many Dopants, Imagins, and Bugsters surround him and Akagi.

"I guess this is the end for us..."

"Screw that. We're going to get the hell out of this even if we have to die!"

Just as Aizawa plans to attack the enemies in reckless abandon using everything he has left, they found a miracle courtesy of an unexpected savior...

A mysterious aquamarine Rider with a dolphin motif appears in the battlefield.

*_[Progrise Key voice via A.I.M.S Shotriser] __**Sniping Dolphin! One shot, one kill.**_*

This new Rider has a gun for a belt as a means of transformation device; a SD card-like trinket is loaded in the gun, showing a dolphin in its skeletal appearance and the symbol of the dolphin itself. Additionally, this Rider is also holding a suitcase that transforms into a sniper rifle!

*_[Attache Sniper voice] __**Attache case opens to release a high-caliber bolt-action sniper rifle.**_*

*_[Attache Sniper voice] __**Sniper Rise!**_*

Once his attache is deployed into its sniper rifle mode, the mystery Rider finds cover in a stationary position as he snipes down multiple targets in just 15 seconds. The cycling of the bolt of this **Attache Sniper** takes only 2.5 seconds than any other bolt-action rifles. He then took down a second wave of attackers in approximately 17.2 seconds before he switches to close quarters.

Even Aizawa is impressed by the new Rider's sharpshooting skills, going as far as to ask the new Rider's name.

"Who are you?", Aizawa stalls the new Rider.

The mystery Rider for a moment pauses and makes an introduction. "**Kamen Rider Avenger**. Call sign: **Bravo Six**."

*_**Shotriser!**_*

Kamen Rider Avenger pulls the **Shotriser** from his belt and uses it as his secondary/side arm. In addition, he pulls out the **Fafnir**, a customized folding combat knife for close-quarters battles (CQB).

"Watch and learn how the Lightning American does it!", the mystery Rider banters as he engages multiple Heisei and Showa kaijin by alternating between armed and hand-to-hand combat. He starts making short work of the six Shocker Riders and the rest of the Shocker kaijin before once again using his Attache Sniper to clear the skies from attacking Raydragoons and Hydragoons.

The attacking monsters stood no chance against this new Kamen Rider, as if he is an experienced soldier in the battlefield calm under pressure who is prepared for the worst.

In the background, Aizawa and Akagi were awestruck by this new Rider's impressive feats.

"I'm speechless when his comes to his tricks on his sleeve.", said the vigilante.

"Ditto.", Akagi added.

*_**Longshot!**_*

Avenger pressed the button on the SD card key trinket mounted on his Shotriser, playing a looping funky music. While the weapon is on standby, the dolphin Rider uses his Shotriser to mark multiple enemies for the killing blow, as indicated with each kaijin being branded with target reticules for the point of landing the shot. He points the Shotriser to the sky and pulled the trigger...

[ロ]

[ン]

[グ]

[シ]

[ョ]

[ッ]

[ト]

[ス]

[ナ]

[イ]

[ピ]

[ン]

[グ]

[ブ]

[ラ]

[ス]

[ト]

*_[Progrise Key voice via A.I.M.S. Shotriser] __**Longshot Sniping Blast!**_*

**ロ**

**ン**

**グ**

**シ**

**ョ**

**ッ**

**ト**

**ス ****ナ ****イ ****ピ ****ン ****グ ****ブ ****ラ ****ス ****ト** (_Longshot Sniping Blast_)

A charged energy blast is fired from the Shotriser. Then, the fired energy blast diffuses into multiple energy blasts where they hit at multiple enemies branded with the target marks, destroying all remaining monsters in the process.

With all monsters in the area destroyed, the new Rider turns his attention to Aizawa and Akagi who were still standing and looking his battle from afar.

"What are you yahoos standing there around? Get the hell outta here now!"

Despite this, Aizawa and Akagi managed to escape so they can regroup with Taki and co. Afterwards, Kamen Rider Avenger too makes his leave.

"This is getting too boring... Time to find another lane of pain.", he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taki and Tsukasa returned back into the city to find a wave of monsters. Gai, as Ultraman Orb Orb Trinity, is still fighting the Skeleton Dinosaur form of the Generalissimo of Badan.

*_**Touei! Future Time! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_* / *_**KamenRide: Decade!**_*

The two Riders run as they transform into their base forms as they help civilians to safety. Then, they are confronted by Kamen Rider Fifteen and Another Decade.

"I'll let you take care of Fifteen, Taki. Swartz is mine.", said Tsukasa. "I've sent someone to help us. He'll catch up to you at any moment."

Swartz had no idea how Tsukasa regained his powers despite having successfully created his Another Decade watch. Despite this, the Time Jacker has no other choice but to make short work of him.

While fighting Kamen Rider Fifteen, Taki has learned from Tsukasa about Aoi Ren's background: Ren was a man grieving over his son, Shuu's death. As a result, Ren fell into despair and joined the Underground Badan Empire as their Kamen Rider, in the process he became their subservient soldier. In the conflict between Heisei and Showa Riders, Fifteen fought against Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ichigou, and the other Heisei and Showa Riders. Thanks to Gaim and the other Riders, they were able to help Ren redeem himself and his son finding peace in the afterlife.

But, this is not the case with the Ren of the Another World. Coming from a world where he defeated all the Showa and Heisei Riders, he unwillingly allowed the Badan Empire to turn the human world into a labyrinth of damned souls. Even though he succeeded in reviving his son in that alternate dimension, Shuu rejected his own father.

"A misguided soul who fell into despair at the loss of he cared about... Just how far are you going to make yourself suffer for the sake of your own loved one?", said Taki while locking blades with Fifteen.

Ren replied, "I did what I had to do. But, Shuu would never look at and talked to me."

"In the end, you only brought misery not just to yourself, but to your own flesh and blood."

"Silence!"

("_Ngh... I can't use Mugenryu X-Burst as the Showa Ridewatches have deteriorated as with the Heisei watches._"), Taki is aware of the disadvantages she's facing while fighting Fifteen.

Fifteen then took out the Heisei Riders Lockseed, containing the powers from Kuuga to Gaim.

*_**Decade! Lock On! Decade Arms! Hakaisha on the Road! **__(Destroyer on the Road!)_*

Fifteen changes into a Legend Rider form, starting with Decade Arms; as shown with the head of Decade dropping on Fifteen's head before splitting into a Kamen Rider Decade-based Arms. Pulling out the Ride Booker, Fifteen disarms Taki of her Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru with an AttackRide: Slash empowered on the Ride Booker.

Just as Taki is about to be defeated, a sports car bearing the Tachibana Racing Club symbol emereged from a dimension wall. The driver then catches up to Taki, who apparently knows of her for some reason as got off his car called the **Tri-Cyclone**.

The man emerged from his customized sports car introduced himself as Kuroi Kyoichirou, coming from his own alternate dimension. It's revealed that he is was the one sent by Tsukasa to assist Taki and Sougo for the final battle.

"You're...", Taki exclaimed at the sight of Kyoichirou.

It's also revealed that he's also a Rider. That said, Kyoichirou has no time for small talk as he executes a familiar posture resembling that of Kamen Riders Ichigou and Nigou's transformation poses, all while a version of the Typhoon belt manifests on his waist.

"**Hen...shin!**"

The cover of the belt opens, revealing a small turbine that spins as it absorbs wind. By drawing out wind energy, he suits up into the grasshopper warrior, **Kamen Rider Sangou**. What makes Sangou stand out from Ichigou and Nigou is that his distinguishable helmet and his armor is blue green and sporting a metallic yellow scarf.

"Kamen Rider... Sangou.", Rider Sangou introduced himself to Taki. "I assume you are the one called Taki. Tsukasa sent me to help you."

"I see... Let's do this."

Teaming up with Rider Sangou, Taki continues her fight against Fifteen. As long as Fifteen uses Heisei Rider Arms in his disposal, this leaves Taki at a disadvantage due to unable to access X-Burst. But, Sangou possessing a similar power akin to the Double Riders, that's no longer the case.

Things go south for Fifteen as he switches to Fourze Arms.

*_**Fourze Arms! Seishun Switch On!**_*

Upon assuming Fourze Arms, Fifteen wields the Elek Module Billy the Rod and swings the weapon on Taki and Sangou. However, the odds has improved when Sougo arrived, summoning Fourze in Rocket States even without assuming Grand Zi-O. But the question is, how did Sougo summoned these Riders even though the Ridewatches are damaged?

Sougo is also holding a second Ridewatch Dizer holding the Showa Riders' Ridewatches for Taki.

"Taki-san, my uncle managed to fix the Ridewatches. I asked him to fix the Showa Riders' watches too.", said Sougo.

"Hmph. I supposed your uncle is a very reliable repairman.", Taki smiled, commenting the miracle Junichirou has made for his nephew.

*_**Zi-O! Grand Zi-O!**_* / *_**Zen'in Jugou Time!**_*

Sougo equips both the Zi-O and Grand Zi-O watches into his Zikuu-Driver. With the Mugenryu Miridewatch docked into Taki's Beyondriver, Gurenryu arrives standing by to fuse with Taki. Sougo shouts "Henshin!" as he spins his Driver, followed by Taki yelling "Dragon Ascent!" to close the Beyondriver's lever with the Mugenryu watch activated its X-Burst mode.

*_**Grand Time! Iwae! Kamen Ri~der~! Grand Zi-O~!**_* / *_**Touei! Burst Time! Mugenryu X-Burst, Let's go!**_*

Kamen Rider Sangou regroups with Grand Zi-O and Mugenryu Taki X-Burst.

"Let's settle this, Fifteen!", Taki declared as she, Sougo, and Kyoichirou charge towards Fifteen and the other army of monsters on his side.

Elsewhere, Kamen Rider Decade and Another Decade are fighting in a secluded alley.

"Let's finish this. As fellow Decades, it'll be an even fight.", Tsukasa assures that he'll make work of the counterfeit Decade.

Another Decade parries Tsukasa's sword strikes, and responds to the Destroyers of Worlds by proving his statement otherwise.

"Even?!", Swartz replied, "All you have is merely the power of Decade.", the Time Jacker brings time to a halt, immobilizing Tsukasa. "But, I have the ultimate power of my royal family!"

However, Kamen Rider Diend appears out of nowhere, making Swartz eat his own words by stopping time as well. Ironically, Swartz gave Kaitou his time powers, which proves to be his mistake. The same he did with Cervantes.

"Did you forget? You gave me that power, and done the same to that ghost pirate.", said Kaitou as he cancels the time freeze by attacking Another Decade.

"Why you...?"

As Decade and Diend fight against Swartz, Tsukasa asks what is Cervantes up to now.

"Now, what's your "lapdog", Cervantes up to now?", asked Decade.

"He's off to kill Tsukuyomi. In fact, there's nothing you can do to stop him now!"

"Oh, really?", Tsukasa sneers in response, suggesting that he already knew what Cervantes is planning. At the same time he has another ace on his sleeve.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tsukuyomi is attacked by Cervantes. The ghost pirate is sent by Swartz to kill her while no one is around to protect her. Whereas everyone is busy fighting the Heisei and Showa Riders' enemies, Tsukuyomi is assisting Geiz and Woz in evacuating nearby civilians.

"Ha ha ha ha! Your soul shall be mine!", Cervantes lashes out, but Tsukuyomi avoids the pirate's attack until Fubuki, transformed into Grease Blizzard comes to her fellow resistance member's aid.

"That's far as you go, Cervantes!", Fubuki/Grease Blizzard stalls Cervantes. "Tsukuyomi, there's a blank Ridewatch in your pocket, take it out!"

Tsukuyomi takes the blank watch from her pocket, and reveals itself to be her own Rider form's Ridewatch: the Tsukuyomi Ridewatch.

Then, Woz Ginga Finally appears out of nowhere and tosses a Zikuu-Driver to Tsukuyomi. "Do it! Tsukuyomi-kun!"

Now with the final battle is set into motion, Tsukuyomi activates her Ridewatch after donning her Driver...

*_**Zikuu-Driver!**_*

...the Ridewatch is docked into the right hand of the Zikuu-Driver, and by unlocking; an astrolabe clockwork manifests behind Tsukuyomi. She chants "Henshin!" to transform...

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Ri~der~ Tsuku~yomi! Tsu-ku-yo-mi!**_*

Tsukuyomi suits up into a white suit while surrounded by golden rings. Her transformation ends with the katakana for "Rider" (ライダー), shaped like a crescent moon.

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Everyone goes in an all out offense against Another Decade. Swartz turns the tables until Taki is forced to use her new time powers bestowed to her by Ohma Zi-O and Tsukuyomi transforming into a Kamen Rider. Once Swartz is left groveling at the mercy of his enemies, Cervantes seized the opportunity to finally kill him once and for all._

_With Swartz's brutal death by Cervantes's hand, what will become of Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Fubuki?_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __122: __**A.D. 2019: Dust to Dust**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is the conclusion to the _Super Hero Taisen _series tribute arc.

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_8 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

-**Geiz: **4 (Geiz, Geiz Revive, Genm, Bike, Phone)

-**Black Woz:  
**_**Miridewatches: **_5 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga)

**-Tsukuyomi: **2 (Phone, Taka)

**-Fubuki:**  
_**Ridewatch: **_3 (Fuin, Phone (x2))

_**Miridewatch: **_1 (Grease Blizzard)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**-Cervantes:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only 6 chapters left before the finale.

Continuing from the previous chapter, the following Heisei and Showa monsters and grunts that appeared in this chapter are:

**Showa:  
**

*Shocker  
-Shocker Combatmen  
-Shiomaneking  
-Ikadevil  
-Ganikomol  
-Hiruchameleon  
-Ambassador Hell (Garagaranda)  
-Wolga  
-Shocker Riders (Shocker Rider No. 1-Shocker Rider No. 6; summoned by Swartz)

*Destron:  
-Turtle Bazooka

*Black Satan:

-Black Satan Soldiers

*Delza Army:  
-Doctor Kate  
-Marshal Machine

*Dogma Kingdom/Jin Dogma:  
-Marshal Demon (Satan Snake)

*Badan Empire:  
-Yamaarashi-Roid  
-The Generalisimmo of Badan (Skeleton Dinosaur form)

*Gorgom:  
-Sword Master Bilgenia

*Crisis Empire:  
-General Jark  
-Granzyrus

**Heisei:**

*Gurongi  
-Go-Jaraji-Da  
-Go-Buuro-Gu

*Lords:  
-El of the Water  
-El of the Ground

*Mirror Monsters:  
-Evildiver  
-Metalgelas  
-Venosnaker  
-GuldThunder  
-GuldStorm  
-GuldMirage  
-Raydragoon  
-Hydragoon

*Orphnoch:  
-Lion Orphnoch  
-Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch  
-Stag Beetle Orphnoch

*Undead:  
-Tarantula Undead  
-Kerberos Undead  
-Albino Joker

*Makamou:  
-Bakegani  
-Gyuki  
-Kamaitachi

*Worms:  
-Salis Worms  
-Native Salis Worms  
-Uca Worm  
-Cassis Worm Gladius

*Imagin:  
-Molech Imagin

*Fangire:  
-Moose Fangire  
-Grizzly Fangire

*Dopants:  
-Masquerade Dopant

-Aurora Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Cockroach Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Alcohol Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Weather Dopant  
-Triceratops Dopant

*Greeed/Yummy:  
-Kazari  
-Mezool  
-Gamel  
-Kyoryu Greed  
-Kamakiri Yummy  
-Neko Yummy

*Zodiarts:  
-Chameleon Zodiarts  
-Leo Zodiarts

*Phantom:  
-Ghoul  
-Phoenix  
-Gremlin  
-Ogre

*Inves/Overlord Inves:  
-Dyudyuonshu  
-Shinmugurun  
-Grinsha  
-Seiryu Inves  
-Hejika Inves

*Roidmude:  
-Freeze  
-Iron  
-Gunman

*Ganmaizers:  
-Perfect Ganmaizer

*Bugster Virus:  
-Motors  
-Revol  
-Vernier

*Smash:  
-Scissors Lost Smash  
-Zebra Lost Smash

As a teaser for my next story after T_aki Gaiden_, here is a few notes about the first debut appearance of **Kamen Rider Avenger**:

* **Voiced by:** Matthew Chozick (who previously appeared as Brutus/Gorilla Dopant in Go-Onger feat. Build)

* **Suit actor:** Yuto Kikuchi (the suit actor for Kamen Rider Taki in this story)

\- Like Vulcan and Valkyrie whose names come from military weapons (i.e., M61 Vulcan and .224 Valkyrie), Kamen Rider Avenger is named after two military weapons involving aircraft: first is the **GAU-8/A Avenger** gatling autocannon mounted in the A-10 Thunderbolt II as well as the **AN/TWQ-1 Avenger**, a self-propelled surface-to-air missile (SAM). That's right his name comes from a gatling gun mounted on an _aircraft_ and an anti-_aircraft_ weapon, respectively.

\- Unlike the two aforementioned A.I.M.S. Riders, Avenger's base suit design faces to the right instead on the left.

\- Take note, this new original Rider is not the protagonist of the next series; but rather the _tritagonist_. Also, how he got his Shotriser will be explored too.

\- Avenger's identity will be revealed in the next series. The fact he is portrayed by an American-born actor and radio personality in Japan (Matthew Chozick). This makes him the second foreign Kamen Rider after Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga from the _555 _movie.

And just like in ep 47, Tsukasa regained his powers via the Decade Ridewatch in Sougo's person. Here, he must have done so off-screen.

The Kamen Rider Sangou who appeared in this arc comes from an A.R. World that Tsukasa presumably traveled. This alternate version of Kyoichiro Kuroi is presumably kidnapped by Dai-Shocker and turned him into a Rider (just like the Double Riders) and rescued by Tsukasa.


	42. AD 2019: Dust to Dust

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****42: A.D. 2019: Dust to Dust **[2019年：ダスト・ト・ダスト/_Nisen-jūkyu: Dasuto to Dasuto_] **[Episode 122]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of graphic violence, murder, and decapitation. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Elsewhere, Tsukuyomi is attacked by Cervantes. The ghost pirate is sent by Swartz to kill her while no one is around to protect her. Whereas everyone is busy fighting the Heisei and Showa Riders' enemies, Tsukuyomi is assisting Geiz and Woz in evacuating nearby civilians.

"Ha ha ha ha! Your soul shall be mine!", Cervantes lashes out, but Tsukuyomi avoids the pirate's attack until Fubuki, transformed into Grease Blizzard comes to her fellow resistance member's aid.

"That's far as you go, Cervantes!", Fubuki/Grease Blizzard stalls Cervantes. "Tsukuyomi, there's a blank Ridewatch in your pocket, take it out!"

Tsukuyomi takes the blank watch from her pocket, and reveals itself to be her own Rider form's Ridewatch: the Tsukuyomi Ridewatch.

Then, Woz Ginga Finally appears out of nowhere and tosses a Zikuu-Driver to Tsukuyomi. "Do it! Tsukuyomi-kun!"

Now with the final battle is set into motion, Tsukuyomi activates her Ridewatch after donning her Driver...

*_**Zikuu-Driver!**_*

...the Ridewatch is docked into the right hand of the Zikuu-Driver, and by unlocking; an astrolabe clockwork manifests behind Tsukuyomi. She chants "Henshin!" to transform...

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Ri~der~ Tsuku~yomi! Tsu-ku-yo-mi!**_*

Tsukuyomi suits up into a white suit while surrounded by golden rings. Her transformation ends with the katakana for "Rider" (ライダー), shaped like a crescent moon.

The now transformed Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi goes to battle against Cervantes, thus turning the tide of battle for the heroes' favor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taki, Zi-O and Sangou continue their battle against Fifteen and the other attacking Badan monsters. The heroes now have the upper hand over their opponent.

From afar, the mystery Rider, Avenger oversaw the ensuing mayhem. He continues fighting the endless onslaught of Heisei Rider monsters. Aside from his loadout consisting his Shotriser, Attache Sniper and his combat knife Fafnir; the mystery Rider is apparently not alone, it seems that he's been backed by close air-support (CAS) from the U.S. Air Force stationed in Yokota Air Base.

Avenger radios the command base, callsigned "**Gatekeeper**".

"Gatekeeper, this is Bravo Six. The entire area is a frickin' war zone crawling full of monsters and three friendlies expecting heavy resistance. Might be the perfect time to request a clearance for close-air support, over."

The command base radios back, "_Solid copy, Bravo Six. We sent you an AC-130, call-signed "__**Red Dragon**__", in orbit to your coordinates, standing by for your orders. Over._"

"Roger that, Gatekeeper. Bravo Six out."

The AC-130 Pilot then radios Avenger. "_Bravo Six, this is Red Dragon. We are in position at 12,000 feet orbit and ready for fire mission on your mark, over._"

Avenger throws an air support marker just far from the battle between Taki, Sangou and Zi-O vs. Fifteen and Orb Trinity fighting the Generalissimo of Badan in his Skeleton Dinosaur form. The Lightning American then proceeds to give instructions to the AC-130 orbiting twelve thousand feet above the sky.

"Red Dragon, be advised, we got friendlies to the northeast five klicks from my location. And a...giant man fighting an undead dinosaur on the north. Everything else other than danger close are cleared hot! Need you to service targets straight to my twelve to give me some clear road, over."

The AC-130 pilot replied, "_Solid copy, Bravo Six._"

With the smoke from the air support marker thrown popped to signal the AC-130 , as the area is surrounded by multiple monsters over the horizon. The camera zooms out to the AC-130 orbiting above the kill zone.

"_Descending crew. Targeting system online. TV, verify you see the friendlies on the ground?_"

The TV operator responds, "_Roger. Friendlies are marked by flashing strobes through thermal imaging._"

The gunship's FCO (fire control officer) added, "_Crew, be advised. We are not allowed to fire on targets marked by flashing strobes, those are friendlies. We see the smoke, we are green light!_"

"_Roger that. Light 'em up!_"

The AC-130's 25mm gatling guns start spinning and fired on multiple targets on the ground, followed by a barrage of 40mm sabot rounds, destroying a number of Makamou and Salis Worms.

As Geiz is about to head for Taki and Zi-O's location, his Faiz Phone X starts ringing, receiving a call from the mysterious Rider who sent the AC-130 to execute the danger close CAS.

"_Hey, if you got some friends north of your current position. I ask you to get them out of there quick. I got a danger close fire mission sent in, have the friendlies evacuated before they get overwhelmed!_"

"Who is this?"

"_Just go, man!_"

Geiz looked up to the sky, and saw the AC-130 orbiting 12,000 feet in the air, already using its gatling guns. He hurries up as he prepares to transform into Geiz Revive Shippu.

Back in Taki, Zi-O and Sangou's fight with Fifteen. And by summoning Kamen Rider Ichigou (Mugenryu X-Burst) and Kamen Rider Gaim (Grand Zi-O), Taki and Sougo managed to put Fifteen on the ropes. Before they can finish off Fifteen, Geiz in Revive Shippu manages to reach them in a nick of time as he warns of them of a third party involved.

"You need to act quickly, because someone sent out an AC-130 to put down these monsters, and we're all going to be pulverized by their guns!", said Geiz.

"Don't worry, Geiz. We'll finish Fifteen off in a jiffy! Let's go, Taki-san!", said Sougo.

Taki then taps the J Rider App, and immediately became a giant matching the size of Ultraman Orb and the Skeleton Dinosaur. Both Sougo and Taki alongside Ultraman Orb Trinity ready their finishers.

*_**All Twenty Time Break!**_* / *_**Showa Juugou Supernova!**_*

Grand Zi-O unleashes all of his 19 Heisei Rider predecessors as they proceed to Rider Kick Kamen Rider Fifteen starting from Kamen Rider Kuuga all the way to Build before Zi-O hits his own kick at him. As the Rider Kicks overpower Fifteen, Ren laments in his last moments, "If that's what it is... I hope I can finally make peace with Shuu..." before he is destroyed for good.

"**Trinitium Light Ring!**", Orb Trinity unleashes a giant energy buzzsaw using his Orb Slasher and launches it on the Skeleton Dinosaur.

Followed by Mugenryu Taki X-Burst leaping and finishing off the Generalissimo of Badan with Kamen Rider J's Jumbo Rider Kick.

With Fifteen and the Skeleton Dinosaur destroyed, Taki returns back to normal size. She, Geiz, Sougo, and Kyoichirou then head for Tsukuyomi and co.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi, Grease Blizzard, and Woz Ginga Finally take on Cervantes. They are then backed by the Izumi siblings - G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S Aqua. The undead pirate's determination remains unwavering he still made short work of the Riders.

It was only a matter of time Taki, Sougo, and Geiz, alongside Kyoichirou managed to catch up with their allies. Now that Tsukuyomi is a Rider, Taki throws the Soul Calibur Heisaber to Tsukuyomi. Once she catches it, the spirit sword now reverts to its original form, ready to take on Soul Edge and it's wielder.

Wielding Soul Calibur, Tsukuyomi clashed against Cervantes and his fully-powered Soul Edge.

"That wretched sword has been a thorn to me. I will reduce it to nothingness along with you!", Cervantes desperately held off against his opponent. "Everything...shall RETURN TO DUST!"

Cervantes willingly allows Inferno to complete his merger with the ghost pirate, and in the process becoming one with the demonic embodiment of the cursed sword. Cervantes proceeds to stop time, bringing its flow to a halt. He sends a shock wave empowered by the cursed sword as he overpowers Woz, Fubuki, Taki, Geiz, and Sougo with it; forcing them out of their transformation when he resumes time.

Meanwhile, Kamen Riders Decade and Diend are thrown in the chaos between Cervantes and his enemies as they too are unsuccessful in their attempt to defeat Another Decade.

"Even with Soul Calibur, there's nothing you can do to stop us, Alpina.", Swartz gloated. "Now, die!"

Just before Another Decade could get his hands on his own sister, he is hit by a stray bullet to the head. Though that's not enough to kill him, but this causes Swartz to be alarmed by the presence of a third party.

From afar, at the rooftop building, Kamen Rider Avenger perched himself at a sniping position, using his Attache Sniper in its rifle mode, he sets his scope on an enemy. He was supposed to shoot Cervantes, but instead hits Another Decade with a headshot.

The distraction bought enough time for Taki to use her newly improved time powers given to her by Ohma Zi-O, bringing time to a dead stop, only that Taki manages to fully control it giving her allies, or in this case, Tsukuyomi to move and give them a breathing room. Ohma Zi-O's time powers were powerful enough than of Swartz's, to the point that Swartz can barely move, let alone consciously feel Ohma Zi-O's powers coursing into Taki's body.

"Tsukuyomi, now's your chance! While time is stopped, defeat Swartz with the spirit sword!", Taki instructed.

While still holding a tight grip to Soul Calibur's handle, Tsukuyomi proceeds to dish out a 15-hit combo slashes with the sword and then forcefully thrusting it into Another Decade's torso, thus the Decade Anotherwatch being forced out of Swartz's body. Afterwards, Tsukuyomi takes the watch and crushed it with her own bare hands.

And once time resumes, Swartz lost his Another Decade powers upon finding out that Taki now has Ohma-enhanced time powers, allowing Tsukuyomi to pull the Anotherwatch from Swartz and crush it with her own hands. Not even his own time powers could save him from his sister's wrath, or Taki for that matter.

"Sister, you can't do this to me! I am your brother! If you kill me right now, you will erase your own existence along with everything Tokiwa Sougo holds dear!", Swartz desperately pleads to his younger sister, knowing if he dies, she, along with those in Ohma Zi-O's timeline will disappear.

"Brother, you're right... My existence is tied to our world, including yourself. But, I care not what happens to me, for as long as I am willing to face my end.", Tsukuyomi refutes her own brother with the words he usually says. "Your actions does not change the fact that you are the lowest scum in existence. You will pay for your crimes with your life!"

Before Tsukuyomi could think about ending her brother's life, Cervantes shoves her out of the way. Swartz thought of him as a lifesaver.

"Thank you, Cervantes. I owe you my gratitude. Now, let us-", Swartz stands up, only to be stabbed right through the stomach by the undead pirate, using Soul Edge, shocking everyone on the scene.

"He he he he! I suppose I agree with your sister. You are truly a scum of a human!", Cervantes starts laughing evilly as he not only begins to devour Swartz's soul, but also steal all of his time powers. "I shall be taking away your soul, along with your Time Jacker powers. With them, I will become the most powerful being in existence!"

Before removing his sword from Swartz's stomach, Cervantes then beheads the Time Jacker, killing him. Cervantes then walked away like nothing just happened.

To make matters worse, Fubuki, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi are in the verge of fading away. Without Swartz, Ohma Zi-O's timeline never existed.

"No, Fubuki!", Taki can only look in shock and tears as her daughter is about to disappear.

"Fubuki!", added Goro, even he himself could not believe the consequence of Swartz's death.

"Geiz! Tsukuyomi!", Sougo, driven to tears, took it the hardest knowing that the two people that became his closest friends are about to be erased for good.

Fubuki already knew that this is going to happen in the case if Swartz were to be killed. She already accepts this fate as with Tsukuyomi said earlier.

"Fubuki...", Taki's usual cold and collected demeanor quickly broke to a tearful mess upon seeing future daughter about to fade away.

"_Mother... Father... I think this is for the best._", Fubuki speaks her parting words to her parents. "_All that is left is to defeat Cervantes and restore the balance of history._"

"Why is this so sudden... *snivel* Yet, you're really not afraid to die, huh? You, of all people, *sniff* sounded just like me. And you thought that this is going to happen.", Goro himself breaks down as he properly gives a send-off to his daughter. Even so, his emotions even express that it's too early for them (the people from 2068) to go.

"_Yeah, it still runs in the family._", Fubuki added.

"Leave Cervantes to us, Fubuki. I will make sure of that.", Taki held back her tears as she and Goro embraced their daughter, who is slowly disappearing to nothingness. "I love you...my dear daughter."

"_I love you too, mother. You too, father._", Fubuki spoke her last words, fading away from existence with a smile, ending with another tear shed on Taki's eyes. Upon fading, Fubuki left behind the Build Driver and the Blizzard Knuckle.

Meanwhile, Geiz and Tsukuyomi too have a parting words for Sougo.

"_Sougo... I entrust the two worlds to you..._", Tsukuyomi imparts the fate of both the Riders' world and her world to him.

Followed by Geiz, "_Zi-O... You...have to become Ohma Zi-O. Become the king of time, defeat Cervantes and Soul Edge._"

"But...", a tearful Sougo replied with doubt.

"_You can do this. Become the greatest and kindest demon king... I'm so happy to come into this era. Sougo... Being your comrade and becoming your friend._", Geiz continued before turning to Taki. "_Taki... You were a good person behind that cold exterior of yours. It was an honor to be fighting by your side._"

Both Geiz and Tsukuyomi ultimately fade away into nothingness, going out with a smile like Fubuki did, leaving both Taki and Sougo along with everyone else on the scene heartbroken. Surprisingly, Woz isn't affected and he apparently can exist independently outside of time itself.

The only thing Sougo can do after witnessing two of his friends faded away from existence is screaming above the heavens in grief and in anguish...

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Swartz is vanquished by Cervantes, but at the expense of Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki as they ceased to exist. Cervantes, having devoured Swartz's soul, now has complete control over time sets his goal into motion as he prepares to drop Astral Chaos to Earth. After mourning their vanished comrades, Taki and Sougo must pull out all the stops, with only 13 hours left before the collision!_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __123: __**A.D. 2019: Fate is Carved With Your Own Hands**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is part 1 of 5 of the story's alternate ending to the Zi-O TV series canon, as well as a shared tribute to _Kamen Rider Kuuga _and _Kamen Rider W._

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_12 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider, Geiz, Geiz Revive, Tsukuyomi)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**-Cervantes:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only 5 chapters left before the finale.

Continuing from the last two chapters, the following Heisei and Showa monsters and grunts that appeared in this chapter are:

**Showa:  
**

*Shocker  
-Shocker Combatmen  
-Shiomaneking  
-Ikadevil  
-Ganikomol  
-Hiruchameleon  
-Ambassador Hell (Garagaranda)  
-Wolga  
-Shocker Riders (Shocker Rider No. 1-Shocker Rider No. 6; summoned by Swartz; they are destroyed by Taki, Rider 3 and Grand Zi-O)

*Destron:  
-Turtle Bazooka

*Black Satan:

-Black Satan Soldiers

*Delza Army:  
-Doctor Kate  
-Marshal Machine

*Dogma Kingdom/Jin Dogma:  
-Marshal Demon (Satan Snake)

*Badan Empire:  
-Yamaarashi-Roid **(x)**  
-The Generalisimmo of Badan (Skeleton Dinosaur form) **(x)**

*Gorgom:  
-Sword Master Bilgenia

*Crisis Empire:  
-General Jark  
-Granzyrus

**Heisei:**

*Gurongi  
-Go-Jaraji-Da  
-Go-Buuro-Gu

*Lords:  
-El of the Water  
-El of the Ground

*Mirror Monsters:  
-Evildiver  
-Metalgelas  
-Venosnaker  
-GuldThunder  
-GuldStorm  
-GuldMirage  
-Raydragoon  
-Hydragoon

*Orphnoch:  
-Lion Orphnoch  
-Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch  
-Stag Beetle Orphnoch

*Undead:  
-Tarantula Undead  
-Kerberos Undead  
-Albino Joker

*Makamou:  
-Bakegani  
-Gyuki  
-Kamaitachi

*Worms:  
-Salis Worms  
-Native Salis Worms  
-Uca Worm  
-Cassis Worm Gladius

*Imagin:  
-Molech Imagin

*Fangire:  
-Moose Fangire  
-Grizzly Fangire

*Dopants:  
-Masquerade Dopant

-Aurora Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Cockroach Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Alcohol Dopant (from Futo Detective manga)  
-Weather Dopant  
-Triceratops Dopant

*Greeed/Yummy:  
-Kazari  
-Mezool  
-Gamel  
-Kyoryu Greed  
-Kamakiri Yummy  
-Neko Yummy

*Zodiarts:  
-Chameleon Zodiarts  
-Leo Zodiarts

*Phantom:  
-Ghoul  
-Phoenix  
-Gremlin  
-Ogre

*Inves/Overlord Inves:  
-Dyudyuonshu  
-Shinmugurun  
-Grinsha  
-Seiryu Inves  
-Hejika Inves

*Roidmude:  
-Freeze  
-Iron  
-Gunman

*Ganmaizers:  
-Perfect Ganmaizer

*Bugster Virus:  
-Motors  
-Revol  
-Vernier

*Smash:  
-Scissors Lost Smash  
-Zebra Lost Smash

On a couple of personal notes, I supposed to have the story finished this month. But, I am not able to keep my word after facing my problem with writer's block. Despite this, I already finished the entirety of Zi-O and we all have our ups and downs with Zi-O. Though I've been publishing the chapters for two days instead of three, I'm not trying to rush or anything, so it's better to keep quality over quantity.

Cervantes's "final form" after his complete merging with Inferno is based on his costume from _Soulcalibur V_'s Legendary Souls where he's now a shapeless mass of flames just like his appearance from the _Soul Blade _game.

Due to Swartz's death, and consequently Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki ceased to exist; this chapter kickstarts the alternate ending to the TV series.


	43. AD 2019: Fate is Carved With Your Hands

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****43: A.D. 2019: Fate is Carved With Your Own Hands **[2019年： 運命の切り開く手を/_Nisen-jūkyu: Unmei no kirihiraku te_] **[Episode 123]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

In the light of Swartz's death, and the consequent erasure of Fubuki, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi, things quickly went into the Earth's darkest hour. Cervantes returns onto the summit of the Astral Chaos. And he wasn't kidding about dropping the floating continent down to the Earth, so he's already setting things into motion as Astral Chaos slowly descends and heading towards Earth for collisioni.

* * *

_**13 hours left before Astral Chaos collides with Earth...**_

Back in the new Izumi estate, news broke out of Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki's erased from existence, which shocked Reiji, Aizawa, and Natsu as Taki and the others arrived. Taki goes at the backyard to isolate herself for awhile. Goro implies that Taki took the hardest after seeing their future daughter disappear.

Taki, on the other hand, while not letting her grief get the better of her, is clearing her mind while her thoughts were focused on the last words imparted to her by her future daughter, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi - to avenge their deaths by defeating Cervantes and the cursed sword. So many lives already lost in the midst of the ensuing catastrophe, the only thing must be done is to defeat the undead pirate once and for all.

Meanwhile, Natsu is talking with Goro, concerning her master.

"Are you sure master is going to be okay?", asked the young ninja.

Goro calmly reassures, "Everything is going to be okay. Taki has yet to come terms of what happened earlier... Sougo-san took it the hardest.", all while bringing up how Swartz was brutally murdered by Cervantes, causing a chain reaction that erased the Ohma Zi-O timeline. "And Fubuki herself knew that killing off Swartz, Ohma Zi-O's tyrannical regime would never come to pass. And she is not afraid to face her existence being erased. I just hope Taki can finally beat the living shit out of Cervantes... I just hope that he will pay for all the lives he has taken..."

Goro also comments how pure evil Cervantes has become. It doesn't help that Cervantes is already a heartless monster before he had Soul Edge. Swartz learned the hard way of what happened to him - trusting an equally psychotic soul-stealing undead pirate ultimately led to his downfall, at the expense of two of Sougo's closest friends being erased from existence due to Swartz having a part of the rise of Ohma Zi-O.

* * *

Meanwhile at 95 DO, Junichirou is shocked to hear the news of what happened to Geiz and Tsukuyomi as Sougo and Woz returned home. Later, the clock shop is visited by Sophitia, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi, who learned that Cervantes has murdered Swartz.

"Oh my... May their souls rest easy.", Sophitia herself is shocked of Swartz's death and the erasure of Geiz and Tsukuyomi.

"Swartz's brutal death by Cervantes is much well-deserved. But, I did not expect that this also led to Fubuki-kun, Geiz-kun and Tsukuyomi-kun erased from existence.", Black Woz replied, who is surprisingly not affected by the effects of Swartz's death.

Tsukasa then shows up out of nowhere right before Sougo and the _Soulcalibur _universe inhabitants. Where he elaborates the nature behind the alternate timeline where Tsukuyomi and Swartz reside. Additionally, he also further revealed that dimension had no Kamen Riders.

"The world's end is drawing near. I hope you've said your prayers.", said Tsukasa. "With Swartz out of the picture, Cervantes is the last man to stand in your way. It's only a matter of time before he corrupts the planet with Soul Edge's evil influence. Well, Cervantes couldn't care less about Tsukuyomi and Swartz's world disappearing due to having no Rider to protect it. But, this is no longer the case with Tsukuyomi becoming a Rider; where the people from the old world would have to migrate there."

"So, that's what you, Taki, and the boy [Sougo] have been planning all this time?", Sophie clarified. "And then Taki is bestowed with the power to control time from the demon king himself?"

"And killing Swartz was a fatal mistake. But, Cervantes has done the deed himself. His death would lead to the erasure of their world. That means, it's all over..."

Swartz's death had no positive outcome, as Tsukasa insinuated, only making things _worse_. To add insult to injury, not only causing the disappearances of Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki; but erasing the said alternate world, even though Tsukuyomi became a Rider, and set their world in alignment with the rest of the parallel worlds.

"Does this mean...the end of everything?", Kilik spoke.

"No, it can't be the end!", Maxi rebuked.

"Kilik, don't say that!", Xianghua is riled hearing Kilik nearly giving up due to the dire predicament of the current situation.

"Just our plan already messed up, there's actually a contingency: Azwel had imparted to Sougo and Taki before his final breath.", Tsukasa continued. "By using his Neo Palindrome along with the Ridewatches of both the cursed and spirit swords, the timeline needs to be reset; in the process returning the swords back to their proper time."

Sougo then recalls the last words Azwel imparted to Geiz and the others..

"_And in the process, bringing Soul Edge and Soul Calibur back to where they belong, restoring the balance of history... Tell them that... I'm entrusting them the future of the human race._"

Sougo spoke his thoughts over Azwel, "And we thought Azwel was an insane man... But, deep down he cares for the future of the world. And asked us to reset history to bring the swords back to their proper time."

Suddenly, the clock shop is then paid visit by Zasalamel and Grøh; the latter being having a bitter history with the Leader of Humanity.

"Azwel and I never get along especially when he took someone close to me.", Grøh said upon entering the 95DO. "But, learning that the balance of history is falling apart when both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have been displaced in this era makes me want to set that hatred aside."

Zasalamel added, "That's right. Harnessing both Soul swords' Ridewatches in Azwel's device will reset history and bringing the two swords back to their proper time. But, we must do something about Astral Chaos before it crashes down to the Earth."

"How many hours left before the collision?", asked Woz.

"We only have **13 hours**.", the immortal continued. "By the next morning, all of the Earth would be reduced to dust. That means, recuperating from our wounds and rethinking our strategies will be limited by the remaining time."

Currently, the time is 3:25 pm. And the estimated time of Astral Chaos's collision with the Earth will likely happen 4:00 am. Meaning, the heroes will only have 13 hours before Astral Chaos hits, give the whole new meaning to the phrase, "the darkest hour is always before the dawn."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamen Rider Avenger continues his one-man army skirmish against the rampaging kaijins, even though Another Decade is already dead, these monsters continue to run rampant all over the city. Even worse, more continue to spawn.

"Fuck! These guys won't stay dead!", the mystery Rider is infuriated when more Worms, Inves, and Bugster Viruses continue to converge.

And furthermore, his use of the AC-130 as close air-support has reached its limit.

The AC-130 pilot radios Avenger, "_Bravo Six, this is Red Dragon. We're bingo fuel. Raider One is en-route to the LZ, you're on your own. Red Dragon out._"

"Thanks for the assist Red Dragon. It's now or never, I'll have to shoot my way to the exfil point."

Avenger shoots his way into the LZ while facing heavy resistance, from platoons of Masquerade Dopants to Stardust Ninja Dustards. The LZ isn't far from Avenger's current position, and yet multiple enemies are to be expected.

But, the Lightning American did not relent, making short work of anyone blocking his way until the MH-6 chopper sent to pick up Avenger arrived.

"Raider One, I'm cleaning house here on the LZ. Get your ass here quickly before another swarm of monsters show up or we'll have to set up an alternate exfil point, over.", Avenger radioed the chopper's pilot.

Raider One radios him back, "_Bravo Six, this is Raider One. Sit tight, we're almost there and coming in hot, out._"

After holding off another wave of attackers, the LZ is clear. And with nice timing, the MH-6 Littlebird sent to pick Avenger arrives.

The American Rider boarded on the helicopter and then prepared to take off.

"Quite nice an action scene you've made there?", the helicopter pilot asked.

Avenger replied, "Man, those freaks keep spawning and multiplying like roaches! That's something you don't see everyday!"

The MH-6 flew off to an unknown destination, with Kamen Rider Avenger having apparently completed his mission.

* * *

_**6:15 pm, 10 hours left before collision...**_

Back in the 95DO, Sougo has dinner with his uncle, or in this case his last meal before embarking with Taki to Astral Chaos.

"Is everyone still fighting?", the clock repairman asked.

Sougo nods with "Yeah." all while finishing his food. The expression in Junichirou's face speaks out his concern for his nephew's well-being after learning that he's actually a Kamen Rider, and lived up to his dream as a king that protects others.

Once done, Sougo does a prayer after meal, "Thank you for the meal."

"Sougo-kun, you didn't have this meal with me as some kind of "last supper", right?", Junichirou asked again.

Sougo remained calm and optimistic as he answered "yes" to Junichirou, despite the fact that he only has 10 hours left before Cervantes drops Astral Chaos into the Earth. Yet, Junichirou himself also knows the dire situation his nephew has been into, and understands that even in the darkest of hour, there is _still_ hope. And Sougo believes that there is still hope, placing all his friends and comrades their entrusted hopes and wishes for the good of the world, that's what being a king is about.

* * *

_**8:04 pm, 8 hours left before collision...**_

After a moment of silence and solitude, Taki returns back to the house, and after having a last meal with her companions. The ninja as usual, regains her level-headed and cool composure, and most likely having come to terms of losing Fubuki.

The Izumi siblings, Natsu, Aizawa, Reiji, and Akagi took notice of Taki having found a renewed determination. As Taki ate at least a large amount of food and gobbled up faster than usual. Goro has rarely seen Taki with an insatiable appetite, let alone a special occasion. But, in this case, Taki is already getting pumped for the final stage.

"Thank you for the meal.", once finished, Taki offered a short prayer after meal.

Later, Taki looked into her Beyondriver and Ridewatches in her possession. She never imagined that the last remaining hours will be the battle of her life. And, she has to face the fact that the timeline would be reset by using both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur with Azwel's device, everything she worked for and the friendships made with people in the present will be lost. But, Taki is uncertain what will happen to her once history is reset, whether she is sent back to her time or remain in the present is yet to be in question.

Just then, she is approached by Goro, where the two take time to console each other for the remaining time before stepping into the final battle.

"I guess this is it... We've... I mean, you've come all the way this far and prepared for the worst.", said Goro. "I know what's bothering you... That once you and Sougo-san use Azwel's device along with the Soul swords' Ridewatches to reset the timeline, you are worried that you're going to lose everything you worked hard and the people you became friends with. If that's the case, that's okay."

Taki replied, her voice deepened and showing her hardened determination to risk it all. "I know.", she said. "Good things must come to an end, after all. For the sake of all the Riders' history, and for my world's history, I will do what I must."

"We're always right behind you, Taki.", Goro reassures that she's not saving the world alone. "You've got a lot of people to help you push to your limits. We are always right by your side to support you. My sister, myself, your student, Reiji, and Aizawa-san - we are like a family to you. And don't you forget it!"

"Thank you, Goro. I'm grateful and you showed me what it's like to fight for my own future."

Taki then walks off. Just before she could do so, Goro pulls her back, and abruptly kisses her. Taki could also reciprocate with the kiss, this also becomes their _last kiss_ before the world's end. Both of them couldn't end their love for each other if they could not seal it with one emotional and final kiss.

Despite Taki is willing to risk it all to save the world, the proof that she had people who been by her side through thick and thin, accepting her for who she is are embedded deep into her heart and memories.

"Why now?", Taki asked.

"We can't enjoy Armageddon without one final kiss.", Goro smiled. "Well, we got a world to save. Just etch this into your heart with these six words: I love you to infinity and beyond. I want to let you know how I feel that I have no regrets, even if meant the world ending; this is the only way I can give closure to our relationship.", finally resolving their relationship.

Taki likewise replied, "Me too, Goro. I will forever keep them in my heart. I will always love you too, to infinity and beyond..."

* * *

_**10:00 pm, 6 hours left before collision...**_

Taki and Sougo meet up outside of the 95DO, with Woz reminding them that their final battle may also mean past the point of no return. They must reach at the summit of the Astral Chaos's floating continent where Cervantes is waiting for them. Once they are inside the floating continent, they won't be going back down to the Earth until they do something with the Chaos itself.

Taki now has both the Neo Palindrome, the Soul Calibur Supreme watch, and the second Soul Edge Ultimate watch of Ohma Zi-O in her person. It's yet to be certain who gets to use them to reset the timeline. But, Cervantes has to be defeated first.

"My demon king, the time has come.", said Woz. "You and Taki must reach the summit of Astral Chaos, where Cervantes is waiting for you.", then he reverently kneels before his king. "Before leaving, I must renew my vow of loyalty."

"Woz...", Sougo looked intently at his loyal servant.

"Once you emerge victorious over Soul Edge, you will rule over this world...into glorious perpetuity."

Sougo tries to reply, but could not spit out. But makes an assurance to the prophet, "Only if we return in one piece.", then recalls the parting words of Geiz before the latter's erasure. "If Cervantes proves to be even more powerful, then I know what I must do... Even though Geiz and Tsukuyomi are gone, this is not the case of me becoming Ohma Zi-O."

Taki is shocked hearing Sougo's insinuation that even though Fubuki, Geiz and Tsukuyomi are erased from the timeline, Ohma Zi-O will still exist as long as Sougo is still alive. Though Soul Edge is now in its most powerful, it's only a matter of time that Ohma Zi-O will still rise in the present.

"Sougo, are you serious about this?", Taki voiced her concern to the young man.

Sougo remained as terrifyingly calm as possible, and even though the world is nearing the end, he never let his emotions overwhelm him. "Taki-san... I've made my decision...", Sougo continued. "But, my path will be different than my future self. I still remember what you and that Ling-Sheng Su monk said..."

"You mean that... **"Fate is carved with your own hands."**"

"That's right. There's no point in ruling alone over a world without my friends."

"I see... I feel your pain too, Sougo. I know how Geiz and Tsukuyomi meant to you as your friends. The same can be said how I felt about my daughter.", Taki replied with a nod. "Let us go, time is running out. We are having the fate of several worlds in our hands."

Once Taki and Sougo hopped into their Time Mazines, and Gurenryu backing them up, they fly up to the falling Astral Chaos and is slowly descending into the Earth by atmospheric entry. On the ground, all of Taki's allies from both the past and present, Woz, Tsukasa continue to fight off the last remaining monsters in the city.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see the four knights - Kamen Riders Galahad, Gawain, Mordred, and Lancelot fighting lower-class Roidmudes, and they are assisted by a fellow knight in Grøh.

"Never stop fighting! Sweep this area until its clear!", Galahad commands her fellow knights.

"No rest for the wicked!", Mordred added.

"Damn right.", Grøh finished. Then removes his eyepatch and discarded his left arm armor, undergoing in his partial malfestation form as Grøh's strength and speed is supercharged to the brim.

The Alexandra sisters, Sophitia and Cassandra are holding off a gang of Orphnochs. Siegfried is fighting several several Fangires and Mirror Monsters, at the same time being backed by Ivy, who apparently had a history with him due to his previous time as the Azure Knight.

"I never remember being in the same page as you.", said Siegfried upon sensing Ivy's presence.

"Too many sins have been committed by both of us.", Ivy answered while bringing down a Masquerade Dopant down to its knees, "You and I are but two sides of the same coin."

While fighting several Smashes and Guardians, the Izumi siblings in their respective Rider forms are backed by Kamen Rider Decade. Goro/G7 Icarus XYZ, in the other hand, temporarily spaces out when he notices the Time Mazines (piloted by Taki and Zi-O) from a distance as they fly right towards the falling Astral Chaos.

Goro mutters, "We're counting on you, Taki. The fate of the world lies within your hands."

* * *

Now within the Earth's atmospheric zone, The Time Mazines reached the floating continent that is Astral Chaos. Apparently, Astral Chaos is protected by a force field that prevents aerial entry.

Despite that, there appears to be an underground tunnel within the continent that allows access into the sky dungeon itself. Taki and Sougo made a landing into the deepest part of the Astral Chaos's floating continent.

"This tunnel is the only backdoor into the surface of the dungeon.", Taki said.

"Lead the way, Taki-san."

Once inside, the Time Mazines' auto-pilot modes are activated and Gurenryu transforming into his humanoid form. They fly back to the Earth's atmosphere to look on how many feet away for Astral Chaos to crash in the next five hours.

At the summit of the floating continent, Cervantes confidently stood alone and proud awaiting for his archnemesis.

"This is it...", Cervantes spoke, remaining calm and with a smile on his face even at his worst.

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Taki and Sougo head up into the summit of Astral Chaos where they battle Cervantes in their final confrontation. When Cervantes's powers proved too much for them, and Grand Zi-O rendered obsolete. Just as time is already running out with Astral Chaos about to crash into the Earth in less than an hour. Sougo, whose heart remained terrifyingly calm in the midst of the hopelessness, finally embraced his destiny as the dreaded demon king..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __124: __**A.D. 2019: The Beginning and the End**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is part 2 of 5 of the story's alternate ending to the Zi-O TV series canon, as well as a shared tribute to _Kamen Rider Kuuga _and _Kamen Rider W._

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_12 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider, Geiz, Geiz Revive, Tsukuyomi)

-**Zi-O: **7 (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

-**Oma Zi-O:  
**_**Ridewatch (main Riders): **_19 (Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga)  
_**Ridewatch (Final Forms): **_19 (Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form)

**-Cervantes:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only 4 chapters left before the finale.

I took a one-week break from writing. Though I already had this chapter finished before doing so at that time. While I am still in working with the next chapter.

Despite Swartz already died in the previous chapter, most of the Heisei and Showa kaijins are still around. Only this time, are now Soul Edge's influence.

Though _Heisei Generations FOREVER_ is stated to be non-canon according to Shirakura. This _Taki Gaiden_ chapter all the way to the last four will serve as a tribute for both _Kuuga _and _W_.


	44. AD 2019: The Beginning and the End

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****44: A.D. 2019: The Beginning and the End **[2019年：始まりと終わり/_Nisen-jūkyu: Hajimari to Owari_] **[Episode 124]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood, bloodshed, and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

_**12:00 mn, 4 hours left before collision...**_

After using the underground tunnel network to gain entry to the surface of Astral Chaos's floating continent, Taki and Sougo are scarce with time. They must hurry into the summit where Cervantes is waiting for them, while their friends on the ground fight all the remaining Heisei and Showa kaijins.

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Zi-O!**_* / *_**Touei! Future Time! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

Transforming into their respective Rider forms, Taki and Sougo must fight their way into the summit of Astral Chaos as they face many wayward undead creatures lurking in this final dungeon. This battle is a non-stop where that both heroes must survive the onslaught of attacking enemies as they advance into the first five floors of the dungeon.

* * *

Back on Earth, the remaining Kamen Riders and the warriors from the _Soulcalibur _universe continue fighting last remaining Heisei and Showa villains. Even though each of the heroes dispatch one enemy after another, they keep respawning even though Swartz is dead and his powers as Another Decade already lost. But, the reason of this neverending spawning of monsters is most likely the influence of Soul Edge drawing closer as Astral Chaos's collision now imminent in less than four hours.

Meanwhile, the Alexandra sisters, Ivy, Kamen Riders Decade and Woz are surrounded by a swarm of grunts until Kamen Rider Diend shows up.

"I'm overjoyed, Tsukasa.", Kaitou makes his usual greeting with his on & off rival. "Enjoying the end of the world together...is this not the greatest treasure?"

In response, Tsukasa makes himself blunt, "Then if you have time to quip, then fight!"

The heroes put out all the stops as they fight with everything they got to protect innocent people. But more enemies continue to revive endlessly.

"They keep resurrecting! As if they are being under the influence of the cursed sword!", Sophitia said while taking blows from attacking enemies. Her Elk Shield slowly starts to form cracks after sustaining too many hits, and eventually the shield is destroyed. "No!"

Sensing her sister left vulnerable with her Elk Shield destroyed, Cassandra prepares to throw the Owl Shield back to its original owner. "Sis! Catch!", Cassandra yelled.

"Thank you!", Sophitia collects her old shield upon catch, with Cassandra going all out wielding the original Omega Sword two-handed.

In the midst of the ensuing mayhem, a neon yellow ball of energy comes crashing into the ground, causing an explosion that sends multiple enemies flying. Emerging from the smoky crater is a chartreuse yellow Kamen Rider with a grasshopper motif, making his presence right before Decade, Woz, Diend, and the other SC universe heroes.

"A...grasshopper man?!", muttered Ivy.

*_[Progrise Key voice via Hiden Zero-One Driver] __**Tobia-ga rise! **__(Jump and rise!) __**Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**_*

Even Tsukasa, who of all people, knows every Kamen Rider up to date, isn't too familiar of this new Rider's existence. As this Rider is the symbol of the new **Reiwa era**.

While fighting a Stardust Ninja Dustard, Woz GingaFinally turned his attention to the new mystery Rider.

"Who are you?", the recordkeeper asked.

The grasshopper Rider introduces himself as, "**Kamen Rider Zero-One!**"

Despite the unfamiliarity with the new Rider, Tsukasa recognizes that this new Rider as the first Reiwa Rider. "I see... You must be the new Reiwa Kamen Rider."

Without saying a word, Zero-One charges into battle as he leaped at an extremely unprecedented height before diving right towards multiple enemies with a diving kick. Zero-One's jumping power is monstrously high to the point he could leap over a Ferris wheel, along with an explosive kicking power.

The Heisei and Showa villains find themselves at the mercy of the first Reiwa Rider as Zero-One takes out a suitcase that transforms into a sword called the **Attache Calibur**.

*_**Blade Rise!**_*

Zero-One slashed his way over a number of enemies before pulling out a familiar looking SD card-like trinket used by Kamen Rider Avenger called a **Progrise Key**. Only this time it reads "**Flying Falcon**". Zero-One pressed the magenta-colored Progrise Key as he activates the key, then scanned the device into his belt.

*_**Wing! Authorise!**_*

From above the Earth's atmosphere, a space satellite called Zea released a beam of light down to the Earth, where it sends out a cybernetic falcon summoned by the satellite.

The Rising Hopper Progrise Key from the Zero-One Driver is removed to make room for the Flying Falcon key. The new Progrise Key is then docked into the Driver.

*_**Progrise!**_*

The chartreuse-yellow faceplate and armor pieces of Zero-One's suit split in half as the cybernetic falcon fuses with Zero-One to change into his Flying Falcon form.

*_[Progrise Key & Hiden Zero-One Driver voice] __**Fly to the sky! Flying Falcon! Spread your wings and prepare for a force.**_*

Now assuming an avian form, Zero-One now has the ability to fly. Zero-One took to the skies as he confounded the last remaining enemies with speed, agility, and all-out offense.

Zero-One proceeds to press the Progrise Key inside the Zero-One Driver, which activates a finishing move.

*_[Progrise Key & Hiden Zero-One Driver voice] __**Flying Impact!**_*

Zero-One Flying Falcon then flew at a high altitude before diving right towards the enemies, as he dives, he is enveloped by a falcon-like energy projection. Just as he rams on a swarm of enemies, the screen goes black in a freeze-frame and katakana characters start to spell out the finisher's caption...

**[****フ****] **\- (_Fu_)

**[****ラ****] **\- (_ra_)

**[****イ****] **\- (_i_)

**[****ン****] **\- (_n_)

**[****グ****] **\- (_gu_)

**[****イ****] **\- (_I_)

**[****ン****] **\- (_n_)

**[****パ****] **\- (_pa_)

**[****ク****] **\- (_ku_)

**[****ト****] **\- (_to_)

*_[Progrise Key & Hiden Zero-One Driver voice] __**Flying Impact!**_*

**フ**

**ラ**

**イ**

**ン**

**グ**

**イ ****ン ****パ ****ク ****ト**

Zero-One mows down a number of enemies clean with a charged ramming-attack.

"Until next time!", Zero-One yells as he flew to at an unknown destination.

Everyone who witnessed Zero-One's appearance lauded his awe-inspiring skills. As expected for someone who is given the title as the first Reiwa Kamen Rider. Tsukasa takes interest of traveling into Zero-One's world once he's finished with the current ordeal.

"So that's Kamen Rider Zero-One...", Woz himself was stunned by the appearance of this new Rider.

"Such an impressive warrior... His skills are a blessing.", Sophitia added.

"Now all that is left with Zi-O and Taki deal with Cervantes once and for all.", Tsukasa finished.

Woz's thoughts are on Sougo, with everyone's hopes are now placed upon him and Taki, as time is running short.

"My demon king... It's all up to you.", he said.

* * *

_**1:10 am, 3 hours and 50 minutes left before collision...**_

After enduring an onslaught of battles of several lost souls within Chaos itself, Zi-O and Taki have finally reached the summit of Astral Chaos. Cervantes was happy that his archenemy and her comrade managed to reach the final frontier to Earth's end.

"Ha ha ha ha... I'm impressed that you made it this far.", Cervantes greeted both Taki and Sougo. "It's a pity that you're short of time. There is nothing you can do to stop Astral Chaos from falling into the Earth's surface! You can only watch as I destroy all reality and remake it to my liking. Not even a so-called demon king of time can stop the dreaded pirate Captain Cervantes!"

"You're wrong. As long as Soul Edge exists, and so too is Soul Calibur.", Taki rebukes the undead pirate. "Your reign of madness began and ended with me defeating you. Today, my battle with the cursed sword will end with you."

In response, Cervantes mocks both the ninja and Sougo at the expense of trash-talking the now-vanished Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Fubuki. "Just like how I ended Swartz's life and your three comrades vanished from existence? And, I enjoyed every minute see you watching your dearest companions disappearing right before your very eyes!", then tries to provoke Taki even further, "Tell me, Taki. How does it feel to lose someone or something that you care about? You couldn't even save your own master when he was being driven to madness! Yet, you continue to pursue those cursed by Soul Edge going back and forth across time and space."

Sougo then answers back to the undead pirate. "Taki knows what's the right thing to do! Someone who is petty and cruel do not understand what her mission is... She is a person who has proven herself that she had people who support and love her, and I too feel the same! That's what being a Kamen Rider is! Cervantes... I will make you pay for taking away the two closest friends that I bonded with!"

"It's time to end this once and for all, get ready!", Taki takes out the Mugenryu Miridewatch, once inserted into the Beyondriver's lever, the watch's button is pressed to activate Burst Mode. And by doing so, a fashion show-like diorama and a large smartwatch screen on the center stage surrounding Taki along with the CGI-generated manifestations of the 15 Showa Riders.

Sougo takes out the Grand Zi-O watch and placed it into the left side of the Zikuu-Driver. Then, a golden palace appeared behind Sougo's back, along with rusted statues of the 20 Heisei Riders appearing unearthed. The rusts of the statues are reanimated as Sougo prepares to transform.

*_[Arcle Mighty Form SFX]_*

*_[Alter Ring Ground Form SFX]_*

*_[Advent Deck/Visor voice] __**Advent!**_*

*_[Faiz Gear voice] __**Complete!**_*

*_[Blay Buckle voice] __**Turn Up!**_*

*_[Onkaku ringing]_*

*_[Kabuto Zecter voice] __**Change Beetle!**_*

*_[Den-O Belt voice] __**Sword Form!**_*

*_[Kivat-bat the 3__rd__'s voice] __**Wake Up!**_*

*_[(Neo) Decadriver voice] __**KamenRide!**_*

*_[Gaia Memory voice] __**Cyclone! Joker!**_*

*_[O Scanner voice] __**Taka, Tora, Batta!**_*

*_[Fourze Driver voice] __**3, 2, 1!**_*

*_[WizarDriver voice] __**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin~!**_*

*_[Sengoku Driver voice] __**Soiya!**_*

*_[Mr. Belt's voice] __**Drive!**_*

*_[Ghost Driver voice] __**Kaigan!**_*

*_[Rider Gashat voice] __**Level Up!**_*

*_[Build Driver voice] __**Best Match!**_*

*_[Ridewatch & Zikuu-Driver voice] __**Rider Time!**_*

Taki then closes the Beyondriver with the Mugenryu Miridewatch equipped and Sougo spinning the Zikuu-Driver.

*_**Grand Time!**_* / *_**Touei! Burst Time!**_*

The Heisei Riders' statues are now encased in a golden relief, including that of Zi-O's own statue.

*_**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade~!**_* / *_**Ichigou-Nigou-V3-Riderman-X-Amazon! (Go!)**_*

Gurenryu appears out of nowhere then fuses with Taki to become Mugenryu Taki, followed by absorbing all 14 Showa Rider Ridewatches after the fusion. The armor breaks and the bodysuit changes from red to white with blue streamlines. Taki is then adorned by the symbols of all 14 Showa Riders in her new armor as if they were smartwatch apps. Each of the gold relief converge on Zi-O's suit, forming a golden regal armor...

*_**Hibiki-Kabuto-Den-O-Kiva-Decade~!**_* / *_**Stronger-Skyrider-Super-1-ZX! (Go!)**_*

On the right side of Taki's armor includes Rider Apps of RX (shoulder), Stronger and Amazon (arm), ZX and Shin (leg). Then on the left has Black (shoulder), Super-1 and Skyrider (arm), ZO and J (leg). From right to left on the torso has Ichigou and Nigou's symbol, X, V3, and Riderman. With the "Kamen" symbol (カメン) representing Taki in general.

*_**W~! OOO! Fourze!**_*

he golden relief around Zi-O opens, revealing each of the 19 Heisei Kamen Riders becoming statues in the suit. On his right shoulder and arm are Kuuga, Agito and Ryuki. On the left shoulder and arm houses the statues of W, OOO, and Fourze. His thighs have Kabuto (right) and Ghost (left). And on his legs are Hibiki, Faiz, and Blade (right), Drive, Gaim, and Wizard (left).

*_**Wizard~! Gaim! Drive~!**_*

A red smartwatch wristband with white streamlines is formed around Taki's neck, which gives it the appearance of a scarf, invoking that of the Showa Riders.

And lastly, on the crown has the statue of Zi-O. A red smartwatch wristband with white streamlines is formed around Taki's neck, which gives it the appearance of a scarf, invoking that of the Showa Riders.

*_**Ghost-Ex-Aid-Build~!**_* / *_**Black-RX-Shin-ZO-J! (Go!)**_*

The transformation sequence into Grand Zi-O ends with the "Rider" in katakana (ライダー), and Mugenryu Taki X-Burst hiragana (らいだー) branded on the Riders' visor and lastly the Taki Miridewatch is embedded on the forehead part of Taki's helmet.

*_**IWAE! Kamen~ Rider~! GRAND ZI-O!**_* / *_**Mugenryu X-Burst Let's go!**_*

Now assuming their respective final forms, Grand Zi-O and Mugenryu Taki X-Burst set their sight on Cervantes.

"This is the final battle.", Sougo spoke calmly as she and Taki now charge and take the fight to the undead pirate.

_**1:39 am, 3 hours and 21 minutes left before collision...**_

Taki takes out both the Mugenryuken (Dragon Calibur mode) and the Soul Calibur Heisaber, dual-wielding them. While Grand Zi-O summons the Zikan Girade combined with the Saikyou Girade. The two Kamen Riders clash blades with Cervantes. But, neither combatants have the edge. While inside Astral Chaos, Soul Edge and Cervantes are proven to be a deadly combination, as he nearly pins both Taki and Sougo until they're forced to send in reinforcements.

"Feel the might of the Kamen Riders!", Sougo quickly tapped the statues of Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, and Gaim.

*_**Build!**_*

*_[FullFull RabbitTank Bottle voice] __**RabbitRabbit Finish!**_*

Build RabbitRabbit Form is summoned, where he stretches his leg towards the opponent, and pulling his body towards his foot, connects with the target, with the resulting impact sending his opponent flying.

*_**Ex-Aid!**_*

*_[Rider Gashat voice] __**Maximum Crtical Break!**_*

Followed by Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer dishing out a multiple punch and kick combo.

*_[Rider Gashat voice] __**PERFECT!**_*

*_**Fourze!**_*

*_[Barizun Sword voice] __**Fire On!**_*

Fourze Cosmic States is summoned. The Barizun Sword is then equipped with the Fire Switch, Fourze then overpowers Cervantes with multiple fire slashes.

*_**Stronger!**_*

Mugenryu Taki X-Burst summons Kamen Rider Stronger, who executes his Electro Fire while Taki herself combines it with her Ninja Cannon technique.

*_**Skyrider!**_*

Followed by Skyrider, who rides on the Sky Turbo and hits the undead pirate with his Rider Break.

*_**Super-1!**_*

"**Super Rider! Senkou Kick!**"

*_**Amazon!**_*

"**Dai Setsudan!**"

And then, Super-1 and Amazon are summoned and landed their finishers on Cervantes.

Despite such overpowering tactics, this wasn't enough to kill Cervantes as if he tanked everything Taki and Sougo throw at him.

"This is pointless.", Cervantes smirked. "Do you think am I your only enemy here?!"

Cervantes apparently made some friends with the evil souls trapped inside Astral Chaos, those being villains of past Riders. Among those are Kamen Rider Odin, the Arch Orphnoch, Kamen Rider Jam and Gold Drive.

Gold Drive then used Super Heavy Acceleration to slow down both Taki and Zi-O. Followed by the Arch Orphnoch overpowering both Grand Zi-O and Mugenryu Taki X-Burst.

*_[Gold Visor voice] __**Advent!**_*

Kamen Rider Odin then summoned Goldphoenix, where he commands his Contract Monster to charge at the two Riders.

*_[Lockseed voice] __**Darkness Squash!**_*

And finally, Kamen Rider Jam summons multiple energy black apples and hurled them at Taki and Sougo, forcibly canceling their transformations. And the summoned Riders too disappeared.

But, in desperation, Taki continues to fight Cervantes without the need to transform, pulling out Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru to clash blades against the undead pirate. But, Cervantes, thanks to Soul Edge being fully-powered than it was before, overpowers the demon-hunting ninja as he ruthlessly gives her a brutal beatdown, while Sougo comes to crawl and save her, only for Cervantes to kick him out of the way when he attempts to stop him by grabbing him by his feet.

Taki is held by the undead pirate as he grabs her by the throat.

"Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!", Cervantes enjoyed every moment of making one of his hated enemies suffer. "Revenge is such a sweet fruit!", all while Sougo can't do anything as Taki is about to be killed.

"Taki-san...", Sougo says the ninja's name while struggling to stand up.

While the undead pirate continues tormenting the demon hunter even further. "I won't kill you right now. But, I will make you feel my pain for taking away what's rightfully mine...by destroying everything and everyone you care about!"

Sougo continues struggling to stand up...

"Taki-san..."

...when his Zikuu-Driver starts to be covered in black mist and golden jolts of electricity and causing it to evolve into Ohma Zi-O's belt.

"**TAAKI-SAAANN!**"

As Sougo screamed Taki's name out loud and managed to get back up onto his feet, his Zikuu-Driver has now turned into that golden belt of Ohma Zi-O. While Taki is still pinned by Cervantes, she rolled her eyes towards Sougo as she now witnessing the young boy about to become the dreaded tyrant of time himself.

("_Sougo... If you want to become Ohma Zi-O, so be it! Even if it meant putting a stop to this nightmare._"), Taki consciously spoke her thoughts.

Sougo let's out a howl fueled with anger. A golden clockwork manifests below his feet, and everything turns completely hot as if this clockwork is surrounded with lava. The katakana that reads "Rider" (ライダー) takes on a fiery edge as seen in Ohma Zi-O's visor.

"**Henshin!**", Sougo yelled as he touched the left and right hand of the Ohma Zi-O belt as he transforms.

And by doing so, Sougo is surrounded by golden rings that resemble that of the strap of a luxury watch before they bind altogether to form the Ohma Zi-O suit.

*_**Shukufuku no Toki! **__(The Blessed Time!) __**Saikou, saizen, saidai, saikyou-ou! **__(The greatest, kindest, all-powerful ultimate king!) __**Ohma Zi-O!**_*

The transformation ends with the "Rider" in katakana is branded on Ohma Zi-O's visor, and a simultaneous sonic boom of the demon king's transformation pushes Cervantes back, breaking his grip of Taki's throat.

Taki can look on in utter disbelief as Sougo has transformed into Ohma Zi-O. Followed by Woz managing to reach her and Sougo at Astral Chaos's summit.

"My demon king...", after his timed arrival, Woz is speechless at the sight of the present Sougo now becoming what he hated, Ohma Zi-O.

"Woz...rejoice."

"Huh?"

"I said, rejoice!"

Either way, Woz begins the ascension speech. "**Rejoice! The Ultimate king of time who transcends over the space and time, and reigns over the past and future. His name is Ohma Zi-O! We are now reaching the last page of history itself!**"

Afterwards, Woz goes to help Taki back to her feet as they witness the all-powerful Ohma Zi-O in action.

Cervantes sneers, "So, this is the infamous overlord of time in his true form? Now I have devoured so many souls. I think this is the perfect opportunity to take your soul along with your powers! Haaa!"

The undead pirate charges at Ohma Zi-O as he stabs Sougo with his Ultimate Soul Edge in an attempt to steal the demon king's soul along with his powers. Unfortunately, Ohma Zi-O barely bleeds even when he's stabbed deep into the stomach by Cervantes with his fully-powered Soul Edge.

What Cervantes bargained for ends up backfiring straight to his face, as Ohma Zi-O stabs Cervantes back with his own weapon and pushes him back with a familiar telekinetic force from the palm of his hands.

"Did you think someone like you could take my soul and power?", Sougo muttered as several Heisei Riders' Ridewatches manifest around him and absorbs them one by one. "My power...is the power of _**all**_ Kamen Riders!"

As Cervantes doubles in pain, he commands the malfested versions of the Heisei Rider villains to kill Sougo.

Ohma Zi-O begins the most one-sided battle of his life when he destroys every malfested in one hit and even thins out the horde of Riders' enemies easily. From hurling Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow Shift Tires on Gold Drive, summoning Dragredder to kill Kamen Rider Odin, using a swarm of bats to overwhelm the Arch Orphnoch, and launching a Linto Hieroglyph resembling via a side kick at Kamen Rider Jam.

Sougo taunts Cervantes, "What's wrong, Cervantes? You thought that Soul Edge makes you the fearsome being in existence? The power of Ohma Zi-O made me the most fearsome being across space and time!"

In response, Cervantes defiantly struggles against the overlord of time. As the undead pirate found out the hard way, Ohma Zi-O is too much for him to handle. As the demon king overpowers him with one shot, until he proceeds to finish off Cervantes.

*_**Shuuen no Toki! **__(The end of time!)_*

After Ohma Zi-O touched the two hands of his belt, he jumps into the air all while the two clock hands in his back turn into makeshift wings as he dives in for the deathblow. Followed by multiple "kick" (キック) characters in katakana surround Cervantes. Within moments Ohma Zi-O dives right towards Cervantes with the katakana writing now merged, just as the kick is about to connect, the screen goes black in a frame freeze as the kanji of the finisher spells out to caption the finisher's name in a similar vein with Kamen Rider Zero-One's finisher...

**[****逢****]**

**[****魔****]**

**[****時****]**

**[****王****]**

**[****必****]**

**[****殺****]**

**[****撃****]**

*_**Ohma Zi-O Hissatsu Geki! **__(Ohma Zi-O's Certain-kill Strike!)_*

**逢**

**魔**

**時**

**王**

**必 殺 撃**

The Rider Kick hits Cervantes, destroying the undead pirate once and for all... However, the Soul Edge in his person is intact.

"He...he did it!", Woz smiled in joy after witnessing Ohma Zi-O's triumph over Cervantes.

But, Sougo corrects his servant. "No, not yet!"

And Sougo proved to be right. Just because Cervantes is destroyed, but Soul Edge is not. The Soul Edge dropped by the pirate moments after Ohma Zi-O destroyed him started to shake violently. The two swords combine back into one and now takes form into its original zweihander form. Then, a fiery entity manifests from Soul Edge... it's Inferno!

With another host destroyed, Inferno resurfaces to continue what Cervantes had started. Now wielding Soul Edge in zweihander form, this leaves the demon to be the true final boss of the story.

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Cervantes is defeated and is now reduced to a pile of ash. However, the battle is far from over as Inferno reveals itself. The demonic embodiment of the cursed sword singlehandedly overpowered both Taki and Sougo, the latter of whom have transformed into Ohma Zi-O! However, neither the spirit sword and Ohma Zi-O's power stood a chance against it due to Inferno strengthened by the souls it devoured along with the souls of every Kamen Rider villain._

_Just as Taki is about to be killed, Sougo takes the bullet for her for the second time..._

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __125: __**A.D. 2019: To Infinity and Beyond, part 1**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is part 3 of 5 of the story's alternate ending to the Zi-O TV series canon, as well as a shared tribute to _Kamen Rider Kuuga _and _Kamen Rider W._

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_25 (G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos, G7 Type-S, New G7 Icarus, Grease, Snipe, Huntress, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Evol, Evol Black Hole, NEW Den-O, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu. Smapho)  
_**Other: **_12 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider, Geiz, Geiz Revive, Tsukuyomi)

-**Zi-O: **? (Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, All Heisei Riders, Grand Zi-O, Bike, Phone, Kodama)

**-Elysium: **17 (G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma)

**-Cervantes:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only 3 chapters left before the finale.

And judging by the cameo of Aruto in-suit and Izu, this chapter most likely takes place after episode 4 of Zero-One where Aruto now has the Flying Falcon Progrise Key.

The Riders summoned by Mugenryu Taki X-Burst and Grand Zi-O ties together the beginning of _Taki Gaiden_'s Book 2 and the _Zi-O_ TV series all the way to this endgame arc:

\- Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, and Amazon are the first four Showa Riders Taki came across and subsequently inherited their respective Ridewatches.

\- Build RabbitRabbit Form, Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Tajadol Combo, and Gaim Kiwami Arms: These first-five Riders whose Ridewatches are primarily used by Sougo.


	45. AD 2019: To Infinity and Beyond, part 1

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****45: A.D. 2019: To Infinity and Beyond, part 1 **[2019年：無限の彼方へ、パート１/_Nisen-jūkyu: Mugen no Kanata e, Pāto Wan_] **[Episode 125]**

* * *

**WARNING: **This episode contains scenes of blood and character death. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

_**2:29 am, 2 hours and 31 minutes left before collision...**_

Cervantes has been vanquished, thanks to Sougo having ascended into the dreaded demon king of time, Ohma Zi-O. Despite the near-godly power of Ohma Zi-O, Cervantes remained defiant to the end until he met his end courtesy of Sougo. However, the final battle was just the first phase. But, the second phase has already begun.

With Cervantes's body now disintegrated, leaving behind the fully-powered Soul Edge. And that's where it takes a turn for the worst. From the two swords, they combined back together back into a zweihander just like the Saikyou Girade and Zikan Girade. A skeletal, demonic creature enveloped in flames emerges from the sword, the demon known as Inferno, the Hellfire of Despair.

Both Taki and Sougo knew that this is going to happen, for as long as Soul Edge's host is killed in any way, Inferno will reveal him- or itself to seek out a new host.

"That's...", Taki felt her heart beating so faster than usual at the sight of Inferno.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the demonic manifestation that dwells within Soul Edge...", Woz spoke, while holding Taki's arms with his shoulders. "My demon king... I'm afraid that your greatest challenge has now begun..."

Sougo wastes no time talking as he engages Inferno. Instead of going all out, Ohma Zi-O uses every Rider power in his disposal. Starting with launching a green and purple tornado (derived from Kamen Rider Double) right towards Inferno, but Inferno just simply avoids it by teleporting before reappearing behind Ohma Zi-O, and quickly catches the demon king off guard with a smack from Soul Edge's hilt.

Despite this, Sougo managed to get up back to his feet. And by using Kamen Rider Wizard's powers, Ohma Zi-O restrains Inferno with a Bind magic. Followed by hurling every Arms Weapon of Armored Riders such as the Kiwi Gekirin, Kagematsu, Pine Iron, and Mango Punisher. But, Inferno shrugs them off as if the attacks had no effect on him. In return, Inferno hits back on Ohma Zi-O even hard.

"That's impossible! Ohma Zi-O is supposed to be the most powerful being in existence!", Taki couldn't believe how a demonic abomination such as Inferno being able to outclass Ohma Zi-O's offense. "Why did that demon withstood everything Sougo threw at him?"

"It's perhaps that demon has gained strength from all the souls it has devoured!", Woz also feared for the worst.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the floating continent, Gai, transformed into Ultraman Orb (Orb Origin), attempts to push the falling Astral Chaos, but to no avail. Astral Chaos's descent towards the Earth starts to accelerate in a matter of seconds. While the people on Earth can't help but look on in despair as the end of the world is drawing near.

On the surface, the Izumi siblings, Tsukasa, Kaitou, and the other warriors from the _Soulcalibur _universe look up into the sky as a shadow of Astral Chaos is drawing closer.

"I can't bear to watch... Is this what it looks like the world ending?", Cassandra feared what it's like to see the world falling apart.

"No, sister. It's not yet over.", Sophitia reassured to her sibling. "Even in this darkest hour, there is still hope..."

Everyone else stayed strong in the midst of the hopelessness, Goro has his hopes on both Taki and Sougo, certain that they will do whatever it takes to save the world, even if it meant resetting time itself.

* * *

Back in Astral Chaos's summit, the majority of the battle is in Inferno's favor, with the demon using by combining his unholy raw power and cunning to outsmart and outmatch Ohma Zi-O.

Taki manages to recover momentarily as she pulls out her Taki Miridewatch and the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch...

"**Henshin!**"

*_**Supreme Time! [...] Kamen Rider Taki Su~pre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

By transforming into Kamen Rider Taki Supreme Type, she pulls out the Soul Calibur Heisaber and clashed with Inferno. The only thing that angers the demonic embodiment of the cursed sword is Soul Calibur itself, to which Inferno seeks to destroy so it would never become a hindrance to his goal to cause an endless bloodshed and chaos.

Despite the overwhelming power of Ohma Zi-O, Sougo is exhausted from using them, which differs from the original Ohma Zi-O's use of every Rider power.

"He's too powerful... And I thought the power of Ohma Zi-O was enough to fight that demon to an equal footing...", Sougo huffed.

Taki replied, "We have to beat that thing together... We have to pull out all the stops! It's now or never!"

Ohma Zi-O and Taki work together to stand up against Inferno, going all out against Soul Edge's demonic personification. However, the only thing that can hold Inferno off is to stop time. Since Sougo, particularly the present Sougo, has exhausted himself to the point he can't use his time powers. The same can be said with Taki, who is still exhausted after the beating she took from Cervantes. This doesn't stop the two Kamen Riders to go all out against Inferno.

Inferno unleashes a shock wave of dark energy through the use of Soul Edge right towards Ohma Zi-O. But, Taki steps in and takes the bullet for Sougo.

"Gaaaahh!", Taki screamed as she is once again powered down of her Rider form, and separating her from the Soul Calibur Heisaber, where it reverts back to the spirit sword's original form.

"Taki-san!"

Woz then rushes to Taki while Sougo once again uses the Ohma Zi-O Hissatsu Geki. Only this time, this attack is a Rider Punch, weakening Inferno.

Despite being injured in the middle of the battle, Taki continues to struggle and reach for Soul Calibur while Sougo holds off Inferno. The demon king asks Woz to stay back when the prophet attempts to assist his master.

Inferno pushes Ohma Zi-O out of the way and sets his sights on Soul Calibur in hopes of destroying the spirit sword once and for all while Taki desperately reaches for it. Before he could think about destroying the spirit sword, the demon sets his sights on Taki.

Taki continued to struggle, as she crawled and clawed in desperation to reach the spirit sword before Inferno does, all while the exhaustion and tension weighing her down. However, Woz can only look in fear as Inferno is nearing towards the spirit sword.

"Taki, NO!", Woz yelled as Inferno is drawing closer between her and the spirit sword.

When Taki does reach for Soul Calibur, only to find out Inferno is already right in front of her. Inferno prepares to swing Soul Edge at Taki, as the latter can only look away the moment she's about to be at death's embrace.

Instead, Ohma Zi-O returns the favor and took the bullet himself, the impact of Inferno's slash also caused Ohma Zi-O's mask to break, revealing Sougo's face from the damaged visor. Sougo has once again saved Taki from death not once, but twice at the cost of his own. That first instance was during the climax of the Great Malfested War during her final battle against Black Huntress. After taking the brunt of Inferno's attack, Ohma Zi-O pushes the demon away with a telekinetic force from his palms before he's forced out of his Ohma form. When Inferno attempts to come closer, Taki then stops time to freeze Inferno dead in his tracks for a while.

While time is brought to a halt, Astral Chaos's descent towards the Earth is temporarily stopped. Inferno could barely move in the time freeze, let alone consciously feel his surroundings. However, only Woz, Sougo, and Taki are the only ones who move during the time freeze.

"My demon king!", in distraught, Woz rushes to his master, mortally wounded when he used himself as a shield to protect Taki.

"**SOUGO!**"

Taki stands up, and cradles the dying Sougo.

"Sougo! Pull yourself together, son!", in tears, Taki asks why Sougo willingly choose to make the ultimate sacrifice, referring to what the original Ohma Zi-O said about the young Sougo willing to choose to sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends. "Why did you..."

"Taki-san... I'm sorry...", the dying Sougo spoke. "But, it's for the best. It...was worth it."

"Sougo, you can't do this! Stay with me, boy!"

"My demon king...", for all his grand speeches he delivered to his master, even Woz couldn't help feeling the heavy emotions at the sight of his dying master. "I didn't know you'd make a noble sacrifice for the sake of the ones loyal to you. Whatever happens, I will be forever loyal to you to the bitter end!"

"I'm so happy...that I have meet you... Geiz... Tsukuyomi... Woz... Because... I know what it's like to achieve my desire to become king. I couldn't do it without my friends. There's no point in ruling a world alone without my friends.", Sougo continued. "Taki-san...you too also have your own friends. Or, rather, they are like a family to you who have been by your side through thick and thin. You must keep fighting to protect them, and never take them for granted."

Sougo's one final act is to pass Ohma Zi-O's powers in the form of the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch to Taki to finally stop Inferno once and for all and reset the timeline back to the way they were. Though Taki was already gifted of Ohma's time powers by the original Ohma Zi-O, this case however, involves all the Heisei and Showa Riders' powers. By using them along with the Neo Palindrome and the Soul swords' Ridewatches, this also sends both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur back to their proper timelines, thus repairing the damages to the _Soulcalibur_ timeline.

"Taki-san... It is all up to you... Defeat that demon and recreate the timeline. I've got a good feeling that you can...", Sougo spoke his last breath before succumbing to his mortal wounds, passing away with a smile, entrusting everything to Taki.

In anguish and grief, Taki tries to wake him up, "No, Sougo! Open your eyes! Sougo? SOUGO!"

"He's gone...", Woz laments at his master's untimely demise.

In anger, Taki punches the ground, mourning the loss of another ally.

"Taki... It's up to you to destroy that demon.", Woz asks the ninja to get back on the fight. "This is the final battle... The fate of all worlds now lies in your hands."

With no time to waste, Taki clenched her fist in anger and stood up with a renewed, unwavering resolve. Taki cancels the time freeze as she confronts Inferno with an intimidating glare.

Already battered and having many wounds from her face to her body, Taki's spirit remains unbroken. She puts her Beyondriver on her waist and pulled out her Taki Miridewatch...

*_**Taki!**_*

...and after activating it, the Miridewatch is docked into her Beyondriver.

*_**Action!**_*

After opening the Miridewatch, a pink smartwatch screen appear behind Taki's back and a timer that reads "**20:01:11:09**", when these numbers converted into letters, it spells out "T-A-K-I".

"Henshin!"

Taki closes the Beyondriver to transform.

*_**Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sousei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

Taki suits up into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type as her pink shoulder and chest armor materializes after her bodysuit and shin and foot armor thanks to the neon magenta rings surrounding her. The transformation sequence ends with the hiragana for "Rider" (らいだー) branded into her visor.

Taki makes her proclamation, "I am Taki. Kamen Rider... Taki!", as the final battle is reaching its climax.

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_Sougo willingly choose to sacrifice himself to ensure Taki defeats Inferno and ultimately reset the timeline as he passed the powers of Ohma Zi-O to her as she faces Inferno in a mortal combat. This final battle will decide the fate of all worlds!_

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, Episode __126: __**A.D. 2019: To Infinity and Beyond, part 2**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is part 4 of 5 of the story's alternate ending to the Zi-O TV series canon, as well as a shared tribute to _Kamen Rider Kuuga _and _Kamen Rider W._

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki:  
**_**Ridewatches**__** (Heisei Riders and Ride Gadgets)**__**: **_? (All Heisei Riders, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal (x2))  
_**Ridewatches (Showa Riders): **_N/A (all are absorbed in the Mugenryu watch)  
_**Miridewatches: **_9 (Taki, Taki Imperial, Jet Phoenix, Aqua Mermaid, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Mugenryu, Smapho)  
_**Other: **_15 (Soul Calibur Supreme, Rewind, Jiraiya, Aka-Rider, Ao-Rider, Ki-Rider, Mido-Rider, Momo-Rider, Geiz, Geiz Revive, Tsukuyomi, Zi-O, Zi-O II, Ohma Zi-O, Zi-O Trinity)

_**-**_**Woz: **6 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone)

**-Inferno:** 1 (Soul Edge Ultimate)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only 2 chapters left before the finale.

Inferno doesn't speak throughout the battle, this is to further reflect his depiction in the game.

Before if you guys complain about how Inferno being able to outmatch Ohma Zi-O, you guys need to know the following:

\- Ohma Zi-O's stats are already high to begin with, making him the closest to Kuuga Ultimate with a kick that could destroy the world. Inferno, in the other hand, in both storyline and gameplay, is cunning and calculating despite being a "destructive force of a landslide", making use of teleportation and a spinning attack with a strength and intelligence is equal to 10 Evoltos plus 5 Kamen Rider Odins.

\- Just like in the game, Inferno, despite his demonic appearance, is NOT a mindless killer. He's smart enough to make short work of his enemies just as he's toying with his host's minds. For some reason, he isn't allowed to be used in competitive gameplay due to his overpowering moveset.

This chapter is the role reversal of Geiz's sacrifice in Zi-O's final episode. Here, it's Sougo who does the heroic sacrifice to protect Taki, complete with his faceplate smashed when Inferno deals the killing blow.


	46. AD 2019: To Infinity and Beyond, part 2

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Ep. 0****46: A.D. 2019: To Infinity and Beyond, part 2 **[2019年：無限の彼方へ、パート２/_Nisen-jūkyu: Mugen no Kanata e, Pāto Tsū_] **[Episode 126]**

* * *

(*_Opening: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"_Transcending history, and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Two swords and two Rider legacies to sever the chains of fate, the curtain rises for history's final battle! Carve your own fate with your own hands to infinity and beyond!"_

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Astral Chaos: Tide of the Damned**__" OST from Soulcalibur VI_*)

_**3:10 am, 1 hours and 40 minutes left before collision...**_

Now transformed into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type, Taki makes her proclamation, "I am Taki. Kamen Rider... Taki!", as the demon-slaying kunoichi battles Inferno.

Taki pulls out Mekki-Maru while regaining Soul Calibur, instead of transforming into the Soul Calibur Heisaber, the spirit sword transforms into a Kris, a Malay native dagger wielded by sultans, rajahs, and high-ranking royal guards and officers of the Malay Peninsula.

Taki engages Inferno in a fierce battle of swords. The battle takes on at a super-fast speed across the battlefield. When Taki lands a Guard Break on Inferno, she puts Mekki-Maru back and pulled out the Zikan Jaclaw (Tsume Mode) and Soul Calibur reverts back into the Soul Calibur Heisaber.

*_**Tsume Renzan!**_*

While using the Zikan Jaclaw as a substitute for a tekko-kagi, Taki creates blue energy darts and rained it upon Inferno before plugging Geiz's Ridewatch into the Soul Calibur Heisaber, and by spinning the roulette, it selects Geiz.

*_**Finish Time! Come on, Geiz!**_*

While the Soul Calibur Heisaber charges its blade in red energy, a projection of Kamen Rider Geiz manifests on her side.

*_**Geiz! Extreme Time Attack!**_*

Taki unleashes a slash on Inferno with an energy wave that resembles a neon red and gray energy clock. The manifestation of Geiz disappears afterwards. But, Inferno refuses to yield as he counterattacks with his Death Lord's Impalement, where he uses Soul Edge as a drill to thrust at his enemy, pushing Taki back.

"Try this!", Taki then pulls out the Ohma Zi-O Ridewatch, given to her by Sougo in his final breath, containing the demon king's powers.

*_**Ohma Zi-O!**_*

Upon pressing the watch's button, Inferno finds himself being surrounded by the rusted statues of the 19 Heisei Kamen Riders; apparently these are the same statues that appear in Ohma Zi-O's monument and during Sougo's transformation into Grand Zi-O. Each of the statues start coming to life when the rusts began to be shed.

The 19 Heisei Kamen Riders began overwhelming Inferno in no particular order. Starting with the hand-to-hand oriented Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, and Kamen Rider Double. Then, supernatural-based Kamen Riders in the form of Hibiki, Kiva, and Ghost followed soon after.

*_[Drive Driver voice] __**S-S-S-Speed!**_* / *_[Faiz Axel watch voice] __**Start Up!**_* / *_[Zecter voice] __**Start Up!**_*

If that wasn't enough, Kamen Riders Drive, Faiz (who changed to Axel Form), and Kabuto use their super speed to further overwhelm the demon. Inferno would then fight off sword-wielding Riders - Den-O, Gaim, and Ex-Aid.

*_**AttackRide: Blast!**_* / *_**Strike Vent!**_*

Decade, Ryuki, and Blade use their respective card-based abilities as they pin Inferno down.

*_[King Rouzer voice] __**Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace! Royal Straight Flush!**_*

Blade changes into King Form, and executes the Royal Straight Flush using the King Rouzer, weakening Inferno even further.

*_[WizarDriver voice] __**Bind, Please!**_* / *_[Fourze Driver voice] __**Launcher On!**_*

Kamen Riders OOO and Build combine their jumping powers to avoid Inferno's Soul Wave before Kamen Rider Wizard uses his Bind ring to restrain Inferno, leaving it open for Fourze firing salvo of missiles with the Launcher Module.

The Heisei Riders' attacks angered Inferno even further. But, this allowed Taki the opening to land her base form's finishing move as she pulls out Mekki-Maru again.

*_[Beyondriver voice] __**Beyond the Time: Time Supernova!**_*

"Demon... begone!"

Taki's cry and Mekki-Maru both pierced through Inferno.

Taki wielded Mekki-Maru at her will, which bore the same evil as Inferno. Fittingly, she used this weapon for good, just like any Kamen Rider created by evil an influence, willingly choose to fight for good.

The slash delivered by Taki leaves Inferno stunned and vulnerable as the 19 Heisei Riders prepare to deliver their Rider Kicks at him all at once.

*_[Drag Visor voice] __**Final Vent!**_*

Starting with Kamen Rider Ryuki, as he strikes a pose and jumps into the air as Dragreder launches him right towards Inferno for the Dragon Rider Kick.

*_[O Scanner voice] __**Scanning Charge!**_*

"Seiya!", followed by OOO unleashing his Tatoba Kick.

*_[Build Driver voice] __**Vortex Finish! Yeahhh!**_*

Inferno gets trapped by a familiar energy graph as Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form slides and hits the demon with his Rider Kick.

*_[Ghost Driver voice] __**Ore! Omega Drive!**_*

Kamen Rider Ghost then hits his Omega Drive.

*_[Fourze Driver voice] __**Limit Break!**_* / *_[Rider Gashat voice] __**Mighty Critical Strike!**_*

"**Rider Rocket Drill Kick!**"

Inferno gets a taste of a Rocket Drill Kick from Fourze, followed by Ex-Aid unleashing multiple hopping Rider Kicks before scoring a "Perfect", sending him flying right towards Kamen Rider Kabuto...

*_[Zecter voice] __**Rider Kick!**_* / *_[Faiz Gear voice] __**Exceed Charge.**_*

...and getting a mouthful of a roundhouse kick. Inferno gets sent flying again as he gets paralyzed by a familiar red energy drill as Faiz hits the Crimson Smash at the demon.

*_[Blay Rouzer voice] __**Kick! Thunder! Mach! Lightning Sonic!**_*

Agito uses his own Rider Kick as his Crest Horns extend out and the Agito symbol appearing below his feet, followed by Hibiki focusing a purple fire on his foot, and Blade swiping three cards into his Blay Rouzer for his finisher. The three Kamen Riders then unleash their respective Rider Kicks on Inferno.

*_[Gaia Memory voice] __**Joker Maximum Drive!**_* / *_[Decadriver voice] __**Final AttackRide: D-D-D-Decade!**_* / *_[Den-O Belt] __**Full Charge!**_*

Kamen Riders Double, Decade, and Den-O would follow after with Joker Extreme, Dimension Kick, and Den-Rider Kick, respectively.

*_[Sengoku Driver voice] __**Orange Squash!**_*

Gaim then surprises Inferno from above with the Burai Kick.

*_[WizarDriver voice] __**Choine? Kick Strike! Saikou!**_* / *_[Kivat's voice] __**Wake Up!**_* / *_[Drive Driver voice] __**Full Throttle! Speed!**_*

Wizard executes the Strike Wizard in conjunction with Kiva's Darkness Moon Break. Once their kicks connect, the Tridoron appears out of nowhere circling around Inferno as Kamen Rider Drive ricochets around the car as he executes his SpeeDrop Full Throttle.

And finally, Kamen Rider Kuuga runs and leaps to execute his Mighty Kick.

It takes 19 Heisei Riders' Rider Kicks to bring Inferno down to his knees, all that is left is for Taki to deal the final blow.

Taki then now takes the Zi-O Ridewatch. It appears that Sougo likewise entrusted this Ridewatch to Taki as well to combine his strength with the ninja to end Inferno once and for all.

"Sougo... Lend me your strength!", Taki then proceeds to equip the Zi-O watch once she has turned the bezel and pressed the button.

*_[Beyondriver voice] __**Ridewatch Break!**_*

Inferno is surrounded with magenta "kick" (キック) characters in katakana. Then, Taki jumps into the air with a series of cyan "kick" (きっく) characters in hiragana line up with her foot. Before diving right towards Inferno for the kick, a manifestation of Kamen Rider Zi-O appears next to Taki and they together execute a **W Time Break**.

The two-man Rider Kick connects, with Inferno attempting to block the attack using Soul Edge. Finally, the Zi-O manifestation merges with Taki to double her kick's power as Soul Edge starts to have cracks all over the swords. In the process, shattering the cursed sword, reducing it to shards.

Taki then lands on the floor in a crouching position after successfully landing a Rider Kick. Even though Soul Edge is already shattered, Inferno appears to be nigh-indestructible, in desperate attempt to regain Soul Edge's shards. However, the Neo Palindrome manifests on Taki's right arm, with the Soul Calibur Supreme and Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatches already equipped. The Soul Edge Ridewatch created by Ohma Zi-O proceeds to absorb the shattered remains of the cursed sword.

Once the two Soul swords' Ridewatches are now slotted into the Neo Palindrome's slots, the gauntlet is activated.

"Gwaaaahhh! Aarrghhh!", Taki lets out an agonizing shriek the instant the Neo Palindrome's overwhelming power is coursing right through her. This was the same experience when Azwel first used the gauntlet that pose a risk to his life.

Despite this, Taki had an unshakable will, allowing her to endure the strains of the fully-powered Neo Palindrome as she raised her right hand and finally snapping her finger, that unleashed a blinding flash of light upon the world...

The Earth is then enveloped by a golden light. On the surface, we see the Futo Tower, Yggdrasill Tower, and the Skywall dissolving into particles of light. The heroes bore witness to Taki's success in fixing the damages to the space-time continuum.

"It's over...", Kilik looked at the every ascending golden confetti across the sky.

"Yes. The balance of history is now in the process of being restored.", Zasalamel added.

From afar, Tsukasa and Kaitou overlook all process. The Destroyer of Worlds's duty is finally done as he takes a picture of the world rebooting.

"The timeline is being rebooted.", said Kaitou. "It looks like she finally did it."

"Looks like a new journey has begun.", Tsukasa added.

Meanwhile in Astral Chaos, Inferno lets out an agonizing scream as he dissipates to nothing. And Astral Chaos itself dissolved into particles of light before it could collide on Earth. The Soul Edge and Soul Calibur Ridewatches disappear along with the Neo Palindrome.

Taki is somehow sent to the vacuum of space as she witnessed the unified world being split back to the 20 Riders' worlds, as well as the alternate timeline of Swartz and Tsukuyomi.

A helmetless Taki looked on and muttered. "The deed is done... Now, where do I go from here?", she thought to herself.

"_No matter where you are now... Remember that you're not alone._", a familiar voice echoed. Revealing to be none other than Sougo's spirit appearing before Taki.

"Sougo?"

"_You're right. It is just like I said, it's pointless of ruling a world without those who I have cared and supported me._", Sougo continued. "_Now that history is recreated, it's never too late to start over. You too should do the same, Taki._"

"Right.", Taki nodded. "Even though we managed to succeed in restoring the balance. I have a feeling that new evils will still arise... As long as evil still exists, and so as Kamen Riders too."

Sougo added, "_Likewise, the same can be said with Soul Edge. And there are people like you seek to prevent its evil from spreading._"

"I am looking forward to see you achieve your dream to become the greatest, kindest king that you want to be in this new world.", Taki smiles as she and Sougo part ways. "I'll look forward meeting you in the new world."

"_Yeah. I've got the feeling that I can._"

The timeline's restoration is completed as everything fades to black...

* * *

**A.****D. ****1583****  
**(1583年)

Soul Edge... Its story reaches far back into darkest depths of history. In the 16th century, the legend tried to rear its ugly head again...

Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold.

Soul Edge, a legendary sword, and a devourer of souls... buried in the darkest reaches of history, it was brought back to light in the 16th century.

The notorious pirate Cervantes claimed the sword as his own, setting everything into motion. Soul Edge adapted to its owner, by splitting into two.

Possessed by the evil weapons, Cervantes began a bloody reign of terror, slaying all those seeking the swords without prejudice. However, Cervantes was eventually undone.

Under the protection of Hephaestus, the god of smithing, a female warrior named Sophitia was able to destroy one of the swords. However, shards of the blade flew and lodged into her body, causing near-mortal wounds.

Seeing his chance, Cervantes raised his sword to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, there appeared a ninja known as Taki who rescued the wounded warrior. Taki defeated Cervantes in a battle to the death before carrying the injured Sophitia away.

However... one of Soul Edge's two blades still remained. Perhaps it was fate... the blade fell into the hands of Siegfried, whose mind was twisted and unwell.

A pillar of light pierced the heavens, the product of rampant evil-the Evil Seed. No one could have predicted it would become a catalyst for catastrophe across the world...

* * *

**A.****D. ****2018****  
**(2018年)

We dive 400 years into the future...

_**September 2018**_

At the 95DO clock shop, only this time the owner has a room for rent sign placed on the shop.

"Good morning, Sougo-kun!", Junichirou said as Sougo heads for the dining table to take his breakfast. "Hurry, or you'll be late for school!"

Sougo then narrates his return to school following the summer vacation:

"_It's September 2018. Summer vacation is over and my boring everyday life has begun._"

While taking his bicycle on his way to school, Sougo is greeted by his schoolmates from the karate class.

"Tokiwa!", one of the senior karatekas greet him. "I hear you put down "king" in your career form."

"Eh? Of course I did. Eh?"

Well, it is kind of typical for his classmates to tease his dreams to be king. But, not in the case of Geiz, who is apparently is one of his classmates, in his karate uniform.

"Let me wake you up.", said Geiz as he grabs Sougo and uses a circle throw to flip him back first.

"Ow!"

"A point for me!", Geiz yelled.

Tsukuyomi, or rather, Alpina interrupts the two young men.

"Mou... Myoukouin-kun, you're too violent.", she said.

"My body won't be able to withstand going through this every day.", Sougo added while trying to struggle to stand up.

"I'm doing this for your sake. Be careful."

But, Geiz himself gets a receiving end of a karma from Alpina, when she too uses that same technique on him.

"Cut it out!"

Geiz gets thrown spine-first, much to his chagrin. As Heure and Ora look on. Even in this new world too, end up becoming Sougo's underclassmen.

"They're goofing off again.", sighed Ora.

"I envy King-senpai.", it appears Heure is one of the few who admire Sougo as a young man who can make the impossible possible.

"King-senpai? Why are you calling him that?"

"It's because he's always saying he'll be king.", Heure added. "He seems like a fool, but I've got a feeling he'll make it."

"Sure, whatever.", Ora then looked at her watch. "But, I've got some bad news for you."

"Eh? What?"

"We're going to be late!"

Hearing Ora's response, Sougo, Geiz, and Alpina panicked as they hurry up and head for school.

As Sougo's new friends head to school, Woz, who apparently remembers the whole ordeal before the reset stood from a distance as he observes his king as he narrates of the possibility of him becoming Ohma Zi-O.

"**An ordinary high schooler, Sougo Tokiwa awaits a future where he becomes the demonic king of time, Ohma Zi-O. Or will he? We don't know yet. For on this day forward... A new history, different from this book, will need to be scribed.**"

Woz then closes the Ohma Advent Calendar, as Zi-O's story draws to a close. And apparently, Woz has _another_ book in his person. Who knows whose story it focuses on...

* * *

_**October 2018...**_

Fast forward to a month later...

A private jet arrives at a hangar in Haneda International Airport coming from Berlin. The jet is owned by I3 Tech CEO Izumi Goro accompanying him was Taki, the demon-hunting ninja 400 years from the past who is still stranded in the present.

The couple have been traveling to Europe for further research about Soul Edge, Soul Calibur, and the Aval Organization, the organization in Medieval times who are said to have a connection to the spirit sword.

Inside the plane, Taki is apparently asleep and Goro tries to wake her up.

"Hey, Taki! Wake up! We're already back home in Japan."

Taki looked startled upon waking up, but calmed down when it's actually Goro.

"It was all just a dream...", sighed Taki. "I thought I'm not certain where I am going to end up."

This has Goro flabbergasted and said, "The hell are you talking about? It's still 2018. And we're still working out on a time machine so you can go back to your time."

"You're right, I almost forgot."

As Goro gets out of the jet as soon as Taki follows after. Taki then checked on her personal belongings. On her bag, it appears that the Galaxy Riser, the G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, and Huntress Ridewatch disappeared. However, in their place was the Beyondriver and the Taki Miridewatch.

It appears that Taki retained her memories of the whole ordeal all the way to the timeline reset, along with her Beyondriver and Miridewatch. And as such, in her perspective, is all but just a dream.

On the way back to the Izumi mansion, Taki asks Goro to take her to the city where she decides to check out what's going on before returning home on her own.

Taki scouted around the city as peace is indeed restored. The Kamen Riders that come before Zi-O had their powers intact. However, those Kamen Riders whose deaths negated by the creation of Another Riders were undone, such as in the case of Inui Takumi/Kamen Rider Faiz, Kumon Kaito/Kamen Rider Baron, to name a few.

Though the Kamen Riders' history remained intact, what about the _Soulcalibur_ timeline?

Taki then proceeds to head for Hikarigamori High School by afternoon.

It was already 4:30 pm and classes are over. Taki stood at the entrance of the campus waiting for her apprentice Natsu, who is accompanied by Akagi, one of her classmates.

"It's master!", said Natsu upon looking right towards her mentor waiting for her. "Hey, Kazu-chan! This is my master. Master, this is Kazu-chan, my classmate."

"Wow, is she really your sensei, Natsu? She's hot!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", Taki greeted back.

"Kazu-chan is coming at our house for dinner.", Natsu continued, as she asks her one of her friends in school to come to the house for dinner.

"Sure, I'll let Goro know."

Natsu and Akagi went onward with Taki overlooking around the school as she sees Sougo, being accompanied with Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Heure and Ora, who have now ended up becoming denizens of the new world. This is most likely Sougo wished for before the timeline reset: to achieve his dream with people who support and love him.

Taki thought about going back to her time. However, what worries her is Natsu. Since the _Soulcalibur_ timeline remains intact as a new timeline. Meaning, all of Natsu's friends no longer existed, and Maxi barely knows of Natsu either. Taki can't bring herself to leave Natsu to Goro's care too. If Taki would return back to her world, Natsu would feel lonely.

Half a minute later, Taki returns to the Izumi mansion. Where she is visited by the immortal sorcerer, Zasalamel.

"Yo, Taki. You got a guest.", said Goro. "Zasalamel-san, I'll leave her to you for a while."

Taki then conversed with the sorcerer, who reveals that even with both the Riders' timelines and the _Soulcalibur _timeline now reset back to the way they were. Zasalamel reveals that he's unaffected by the reset.

"With the reset of the timelines, I'm not affected by the event for I exist outside of time itself.", the sorcerer said.

"I want to see if our home world is back to the way they were.", Taki replied. "I know you traveled your way from the past to see me, great sorcerer."

"Sure. I'll be happy to send you back to the past. However. There's one more thing I want to tell you... You can now exist in the new timeline. This is because that you have merged with two of your counterparts, thus making you as a singular being being able to exist in both the past and the future."

"Yes. But, I want to restart my ordeal and seek out Soul Edge. Once it's all said and done, I might be able to return here in the present."

While Taki intends to return back to the past to see if her world's balance is restored, the time machine Goro is working on will take a long while, so she asks Zasalamel to send her back. But, she can't do so if she wants to properly say goodbye to her friends in the present.

* * *

The next day, Taki prepares everything as she departs back to the 16th century, as Zasalamel is standing by before he opens a portal. Goro and the others are sad to see Taki go, though the former is fine with her offer to Zasalamel to travel back into the past. Natsu, however is worried if her master would come back. Even though Natsu herself already knew that her old friends are gone.

"How long are you going to be there, master?", asked Natsu.

Taki reassured, "Don't worry, Natsu. I will come back."

With Goro keeping himself from crying, he couldn't spit out to his significant other, even though her reassurance to return is a hundred percent.

"I will return, Goro. I promise. Please, look after Natsu while I'm gone."

"Alright. Be careful out there.", Goro replied, holding back his tears.

Anzu, Goro, Aizawa, Reiji, and Natsu waved goodbye to the ninja as Zasalamel opens a time portal as Taki enters the portal followed by the immortal sorcerer himself. Taki then sets out back to her world, even though it has now become a rebooted timeline, to restart her ordeal.

* * *

"_**When an unbreakable soul transcends history and the world that combined together even a broken destiny, and carve a new future..."**_

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_With both the Kamen Riders' and the Soulcalibur timelines repaired, balance has been restored to the space-time continuum. Taki, however, is still stranded in the year 2018. However, when Zasalamel appears before her and offers her to return back to her time, Natsu decides to stay in the present with her friends in school, contented of her own happiness. With an emotional farewell to her friends in the present, Taki returns to the 16__th__ century, but not without reassuring of a possible return._

_Five months after the reset, Goro, still unable to move on after Taki's departure, knowing that she might never return, builds a Time Mazine with help from Sento and Katsuragi, in hopes of going into the past to tell Taki of how he feels for her before eventually letting her go for good. _

_Next time on Taki Gaiden, the Final Episode__: __**Epilogue: Farewell to the Stage of History**_

**NOTE: **The next episode is part 5 of 5 of the story's alternate ending to the Zi-O TV series canon, as well as a shared tribute to _Kamen Rider Kuuga _and _Kamen Rider W_, and the overall final episode of _Taki Gaiden _as a whole_._

* * *

**Ridewatches count:**

**-Taki: **1 (Taki)

_**-**_**Woz: **6 (Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the last remaining chapter before the epilogue.

The Neo Palindrome, along with the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur Ridewatches, are used altogether to reset the timeline with a finger snap is reminiscent to how Thanos's Snap is reversed in _Avengers: Endgame_. The way Taki does it is a combination of Hulk's and Iron Man's.

With both the Kamen Riders' and the Soulcalibur timelines' reset, only Taki, Zasalamel, and Woz keep their memories of the whole ordeal before the reset.

Similar with Zi-O's timeline reset in the canon episode. Here in the Soulcalibur timeline, with Taki repairing damages to the timeline, on the one hand has a many few positives: Kilik and Xianghua, just like in the canon game, successfully destroyed Soul Edge, at the cost of Soul Calibur being swallowed into Astral Chaos, Taki herself is no longer an anomaly to the new SC timeline as she can now return back to the past and restart her ordeal, etc.,. However, this also means that those characters who got a positive outcome had it all taken away - Maxi's pirate crew are still dead by Astaroth's hands, Maxi himself is mortally wounded after his fight with the said giant during the raid of Ostrheinsburg castle, Siegfried becomes Nightmare again, Raphael will most likely become a malfested vampire just like in the old timeline, Azwel never got his redemption and never time traveled to 2019, and to name a few.

Since this is a tribute to _W_, Goro trying to keep himself from crying as Taki travels back to the past is a callback to Shotaro when Philip is about to dissipate after the fight with the Utopia Dopant.


	47. Finale: Farewell to the Stage of History

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco. _The Witcher _series is property of Andrezj Sapkowski and CD Projekt Red. _Metroid_, Samus Aran, and all likeness are properties of Nintendo. _Ultraman Orb_, and the _Ultra Series _in general are property of Tsuburaya Productions and TV-Tokyo.

* * *

**Before reading this last chapter:** It has been a sad week here in General Santos City after a massive magnitude 6.3 earthquake struck Mindanao. And to add insult to injury, a mall here in GenSan, GMall of Gensan, also known as Gaisano Mall was gutted by fire an hour after the quake. It took 16 hours to put out the flames. But, by 7pm, things went south as 80% of the establishment is smoldered in flames, but the flames were finally doused three hours later. My thoughts and prayers to those affected by the disaster...

* * *

**Ep. 0****47: Epilogue: Farewell to the Stage of History **[最終章 - さらば、歴史のステージ/_Sai shūshō - Saraba, Rekishi no Sutēji_] **[Episode 127]**

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

_**March 2019...**_

It's been five months after Taki departed from the present and returned to the World of Soulcalibur. The people in the Izumi household lived their peaceful and happy lives. While Natsu endures the life of finding happiness with her new friends in the present, she stays strong even without her master.

Anzu continues in her lifelong goal to venture as a gravure idol. Aizawa continues working odd jobs by day and undertaking his vigilante operations at night. Reiji continues working as Goro's secretary in I3 Tech. Goro himself continues foreseeing new developments to his company.

Ever since Taki's departure to the past, Goro felt the deep void lingering in his heart, and apparently he knew that Taki might no longer return and break her promise. Despite this, Goro knew that Taki, due to her passion to seek out and destroy Soul Edge, wants to keep those close to her from being enthralled by the cursed sword.

"Aniki, are you still thinking Taki-san?", asked Reiji.

"Yeah. Every day... It's been five months and I want to know what's she's been doing there.", Goro replied. "She promised when she will return to the future. But, I doubt that's no longer the case. Even if I have to travel back in time, I might risk messing up the space-time continuum."

"Are you sure she's not really coming back?! What about Natsu? She's supposed to be from their time."

"No. Taki said that her old timeline has been reset. Natsu's old friends most have likely erased from existence.", Goro continued. "It's heartbreaking that Natsu has lost her friends in her time before she and Taki are thrown 400 years into the present. Taki asked me to look after Natsu, since she now has friends in school. I'm fine with Natsu pursuing her own happiness. While Taki needs to do what she must. I know it has been already five months she left. I still can't bring myself to say to her that her master won't come back."

Goro saying that Taki might no longer return to the present might be too much to bear, but he's right. Because it was her decision to return back to the past and restart her journey back in her time. And it would be impossible for her to travel 400 years into the future, let alone asking the sorcerer Zasalamel.

"Before Taki left... I wanted to say something to her. But, I couldn't bring myself to do so.", Goro brought up about he was supposed to say to the ninja before she left. "I want to get this off my chest and move on. But, I don't know how. Taki and I have been a good relationship since she lived in the house with me and my sis. And now I had the feeling knowing she might not come back, might as well call it quits then..."

Goro recalls the fruitful days of his relationship with Taki from friends to couple, and how it gave meaning to his life as Taki's influence to him made him a decent and mature person as he learned to keep his ego in check.

The two partners' conversation is interrupted the office door is knocked. Reiji answers the door, only for a mysterious man with a familiar prehensile scarf and regal-like outfit holding two books appearing before Goro.

"Who are you?", asked Goro.

"My name is **Woz**. I am the herald to the demon king of time from the future, Ohma Zi-O.", Woz introduces himself, as in the same Woz who remained loyal to the king of time. Even though Goro doesn't yet knew of the timeline's reset. "You must be Taki's significant other, Izumi Goro... Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ."

"Yeah... And how did you know?", Goro asked, skeptical of Woz's knowledge.

Woz then presents to Goro the second book he carried aside from the **Ohma Advent Calendar** (**逢魔降臨暦**). The Ohma Advent Calendar tells the story of a young man named Tokiwa Sougo and his destiny to become the demon king of time, Ohma Zi-O. The other book reads "**Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time**" (**タキ外伝：時をかけるくノ一**), as the name of the book suggests; it chronicles Taki's adventures in both the past and present in her quest to destroy Soul Edge.

"Taki... Gaiden...?", Goro looked at the new book. "You wrote about Taki... I-I don't get it?"

Goro had a hard time understanding Woz at first, that is until Woz has to thoroughly tell him everything about Ohma Zi-O, the previous timeline before the reset, and Taki becoming a Kamen Rider to name a few. Goro isn't aware that Taki actually had a belt and a Miridewatch. Apparently, in the previous timeline, Taki only had three Ridewatches (G7 Icarus, G7 Type-S, and Huntress watches) and the Galaxy Riser to use them to suit up into the Galaxy Armor. However, in their place in this new timeline, was her Beyondriver and Taki Miridewatch.

"So you're saying that Taki fixed the old, busted up timeline when the world nearly ended?", Goro asked.

"Yes. She did with my demon king, Ohma Zi-O. Unfortunately, Ohma Zi-O made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure Taki does return both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to their respective timeline."

"So that means...?"

"She has restored the balance of history.", Woz continued. "I assumed she returned back to the past to see she succeeded in saving her world's timeline."

Despite Goro is stunned upon reading every content of Woz's new book. He is still sad the fact that Taki will no longer return to the present. However, Woz turns the book's page even further, that there is still hope.

"According to this book... Taki will stay in 2019, once she has her closure with her master and foster father, Toki.", said Woz.

"No way... How is that possible?", Goro raised an eyebrow. "She can't come back to 2019 from the past without the means to travel back in time. Let alone that Zasalamel guy."

"And _**you **_are the only ones who can make it possible, Goro-kun."

And how everything is written in the Ohma Advent Calendar coming to pass as far as Sougo's journey to kingship is concerned, the same can be said with the Taki Gaiden book. The final pages of the book see that Taki will still remain in the present for she has friends to love and support for.

"Build a Time Mazine."

Woz recommends the CEO to turn his time machine into a transformable mecha, the same ones Zi-O used. And for that, Goro is going to need the help of a fellow superficial genius...

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse converted into a residence, Kiryu Sento and Banjou Ryuuga took residence ever since the fusion of Build's world and the Kamen Riders' main universes. Goro visits the warehouse as Sento opens the door.

"Izumi-san?"

"Long time no see, old friend. I think I need your help."

Goro is not the only visitor here. But also Katsuragi Takumi, now a separate person from Sento. Apparently, Sento and co had been recovering following the Killbus incident; where the people from the old world who were exposed to Nebula Gas regained their memories. Katsuragi, both Takumi and Shinobu regained theirs recently.

Goro told to his long-time ally about his currently-incomplete time machine that he needs to finish. Sento is willing to help, while Takumi warns Goro that a time machine must be used carefully if he doesn't want to risk damaging the space-time continuum. Either way, Takumi decided to help.

Once the three geniuses enter the Izumi mansion's underground laboratory, Goro discovers something on his desk. It is revealed to be a belt and a pocketwatch device - the Beyondriver and Taki Miridewatch. Taki must have left behind her Driver and Miridewatch in order to restart her journey in the past. In addition to that, Goro decides to bring both the Driver and watch back to Taki so her world will have its own Kamen Rider.

Thinking of Woz's suggestion and the neon pink coloration of Taki's Miridewatch, Goro decides to turn his time machine into a transforming mecha. So, he, Sento, and Katsuragi put their best efforts to build the **Time Mazine**.

* * *

_**Two weeks later...**_

It took two weeks to complete this hulking machine. Goro thanked Sento and Takumi for the help. Now, Goro has to travel back to the 16th century to find Taki.

This Time Mazine is the same ones Taki used in the previous timeline - the machine is entirely in neon pink colors with cyan accents to match the colors of Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type.

Once inside the cockpit of the Time Mazine with Sento and Ryuuga, Goro completed all preparations with Takumi warning Goro of the risks of changing the past.

"Are you sure about this, Goro-kun? You must be careful not to carelessly mess with time.", Takumi said. "Even the slightest mistake can affect the future, and the consequences can be disastrous."

"I know all the restrictions with time travel. And thanks for the heads-up.", said Goro as he sets the destination to 1589, according to what was written on Woz's other book detailing Taki's memoirs.

Goro took a deep breath, keeping his focus on his mission to find Taki. He brought with him the Beyondriver and the Taki Miridewatch as well. His objective is to ask if Taki is going to remain there in her time (where he will tell everything how he feels about her before letting her go for good) or stay in the future.

"Izumi-san? Something wrong?", asked Sento.

"You've been like that for the past days man.", Banjou added.

To which Goro replied. "Don't worry about it. I'm just having goosebumps. That's why."

With the Time Mazine now in its vehicle mode, the cockpit is closed as Goro sets the destination to 1589. With Sento and Ryuuga behind him, Goro's hands firmly grasped on the controls as he prepares to take off.

"**Temporal displacement system, activate!**"

*_**Time Mazine!**_*

The Time Mazine takes off as it enters through a time portal that spawned in the sky, as Goro, Sento, and Banjou head for the 16th century.

* * *

**A.****D. ****1589****  
**(1589年)

(*_**BGM: **__"__**Cursed Image**__" OST from Soulcalibur & Soulcalibur III_*)

Now that Taki can exist both in the past and future, she restarts her journey without interfering with other people's time. The _Soulcalibur _universe is better off without any interference from time travelers since she managed to reset both this and the Kamen Riders' timelines. It's been already four years that she rekindled her objective, and she apparently looks younger than she look as if she aged backwards by the time she returned back to her time.

With the World of _Soulcalibur_'s timeline fixed, the positive effects of the time paradox caused before the reset have already been taken away. With Astaroth's existence intact, Maxi's crew remain dead by his hand, Maxi himself is mortally wounded after he got his revenge. Siegfried still remains Nightmare during his struggles, Voldo continues to seek out Soul Edge to appease his late master, and many more.

Though having rekindled her objective to seek out and destroy Soul Edge, it turned out that someone else already beat her to it. It was the staff-wielding monk named Kilik, along with his traveling companion Xianghua, where they were able to beat the Azure Knight. Though Nightmare was already defeated, there were rumors that the evil knight has resurfaced.

Taki decided to forego seeking out the Azure Knight, and has the feeling that someone else will come and slay the dark knight. For now, she decided to find Toki and settle the matter with her once master and foster father.

(*_cues__: "__**Over "Quartzer"**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi feat. ISSA from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

Taki returned to Japan, and made her way into the Hoko-ji Temple. On the temple's entrance, her master Toki was waiting for her there. And a confrontation ensued between master and student.

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"Welcome home, my dear Taki…", the old man spoke in an affable and casual tone. "You have quite grown since the last time you left along with Mekki-Maru."

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]  
****[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

"I could say the same thing.", Taki replied bitterly, and could not bear that Toki is no longer the same person who raised her.. "Tell me, why have you been seeking after Soul Edge? You do not know how many souls were absorbed by the cursed sword?!"

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

"It was then I have learned from Geki that Mekki-Maru is drawn to the presence of Soul Edge thanks to the shard of the cursed sword that you have imbued with it.", Toki continued. "Now... Show it to me that how you have mastered that blade!"

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)

All of the sudden, Toki underwent a demonic transformation right in front of Taki. As it turns out, Toki had willingly absorbed the demon Gel-o-Fury into himself, driving the ninja master into further insanity.

**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

"Why hesitate?", asked Toki, as pure madness already flaring in my eyes. "Do you really think that you can't bring yourself to kill your own kin? And now, I have the power of Gel-O-Fury inside my body, you won't stand a chance against me!"

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

Toki's smile faded in a drop of a hat, and his expression turned to a grimace as he took out his sword from the bamboo scabbard on his side.

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

He lunged at Taki, who defected his blow with her own blade, followed by backflipping away from him, kicking Toki in the jaw in the process.

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

Toki ran his hand across his jaw a few times and spat drops of blood. He snarled, and once again charged at his former student. He thrust his sword at her, leaving a small gash in her side. She clutched the wound with one hand, and a mad swipe at Toki with another. He quickly scooted back, narrowly avoiding Taki's blade.

**[~**_**Keiken ga toi-kakete iru Are you "Breaker"?**_**~]**(_Your experiences ask Are you "Breaker"?_)  
**[~**_**Are you Brighter?**_**~]**  
**[~**_**Utagau hima ga nai hodo ni Beat it! Beat it!**_**~]**(_You don't have a moment to doubt it. Beat it! Beat it!_)  
**[~**_**Drivin' baby!**_**~]**

She regained her balance, and made a dash towards the old man. He grabbed her by the throat, and his other hand went for her abdomen. He managed to lift her up, and throw her into the darkness that engulfed the inner shrine.

**[~**_**Kodoku nante hitori yogari sa**_**~]**(_Feeling lonely is self-conceit_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Sho**__**o**__**t it out! Sho**__**o**__**t it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shoot it out! Shoot it out!_)  
**[~**_**Negai kakageyou**_**~]**(_Raise up your wishes!_)

Toki nearly dominates the fight. Taki, in a battle damaged state, her body is full of almost every wound from top to bottom is nearly in the verge of running out of energy.

**[~**_**Seikai wa hiotsu ja nai yamiyo ni mimi sumase**_**~]**(_There's more than one correct answer. Listen closely to the dark night_)

Toki's laughter echoed around the battlefield, giving a scary feeling in that even Geiz is unnerved by the old man while being transformed into a demon.

**[~**_**Mitsuketa sono kodou hibikasete mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_JTry letting the vibe you find shake you Believe yourself!_)

"Poor Taki. If only you had done as you were told", he mocked. "If you had killed Hachibei and brought back Mekki-Maru, you could be-". Before Toki could deal the death blow to his former student, Toki gets pulverized by an explosion, coming from an energy blast from afar.

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no sora kaki-wakete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's push through the skies of time together_)  
**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Yoake wo tsugeyou**_**~]**(_Announce the coming of dawn_)

As Taki looked into the sky, the neon-pink Time Mazine emerged from a time portal opened in the sky.

**[~**_**Dare no tame ka Nan no tame no yume ka**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Michibike saa Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Guide me The Nexus Future_)

The machine landed near Taki's position, when the cockpit opens, Sento, Goro, and Banjou appear as Goro tosses to her the Beyondriver and her Taki Miridewatch.

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Arata na sekai... Egake!**_**~]**(_A new world is coming... Picture it!_)

"Goro... How did you?", Taki shook her head.

**[~**_**Tatoe tooku hanarete ite mo deau hazu sa**_**~]**(_Even if we're far apart we're sure to meet_)

"Say no more. Do what you need to do now.", Goro replied.

Toki is flabbergasted at the sight of Taki and her allies from the future. Taki brings up that she has been lost in time and desperately trying to find a way to return to her home. But, the world she once knew is gone. Even though she restored the balance of history, there's nothing she can do about it, with the only person beside her thrown into the future was her student Natsu.

**[~**_**Kasaneta sono itami kizanda chikai to**_**~]**(_With our oaths forged through repeated suffering_)

"What is the meaning of this?", said Toki.

"I found myself lost in time. But when I returned, the world I once knew is gone.", Taki spoke to her master. "And there's nothing I can do about it, let alone reset the balance of history. But, what I learned from the people I've met 400 years in the future... I know what it's like to wield a power that is meant to be used for evil, but to be used for good! That's what being a Kamen Rider is about!"

**[~**_**Hoshi ou kiseki to hatenaki tabiji de**_**~]**(_Follow the shooting star's trail on an endless journey_)

Taki prepares to show her former master the hidden power she possesses. It's power is more than just Mekki-Maru itself. The ninja then dons the Beyondriver...

*_**Taki!**_*

...after the Taki Miridewatch is activated, the Miridewatch is docked into her Beyondriver.

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)

*_**Action!**_*

After opening the Miridewatch, a pink smartwatch screen appear behind Taki's back and a timer that reads "**20:01:11:09**", when these numbers converted into letters, it spells out "T-A-K-I".

**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

"Henshin!"

Taki closes the Beyondriver to transform.

*_**Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sousei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

Taki suits up into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type as her pink shoulder and chest armor materializes after her bodysuit and shin and foot armor thanks to the neon magenta rings surrounding her. The transformation sequence ends with the hiragana for "Rider" (らいだー) branded into her visor.

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

"I am Taki. Kamen Rider... Taki!"

Nearby, Woz appears out of nowhere, he opens the Taki Gaiden book and makes his usual proclamation speech. Normally, he does these speeches when it concerns Zi-O. But, ever since Sougo requested to the prophet to give Taki these speeches, Woz willingly obliged. And so, his voice echoes around the scene.

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

"**Rejoice! She is the symbol of all female Kamen Riders, transcending history and the world! Behold, the Alpha and the Omega; and her name is Kamen Rider Taki! This is the moment we bear witness to the birth of a new legend!**"

More appropriately, Taki's name means "to rejoice". So, Woz takes the opportunity to celebrate her return as a Kamen Rider.

**[~**_**Saikō no ichibyō made mo (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)**_**~]** (_Dash as fast as possible (Now, Over "Quartzer"!)_)

Kamen Rider Taki resumes her fight against Toki. The battle suddenly turns into a one-sided beatdown as she gains even more power boost in Rider form than her Soul Charged state outside of the suit. Even in Rider form, Taki still continues to use both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru.

**[~**_**Saidai no kasoku kakero (Over "Quartzer"!)**_**~]** (_Until the last second (Over "Quartzer"!__)__)_

"Eat THIS!", yelled Taki as she is about to thrust Mekki-Maru unto Toki.

To which Toki counters, "**NNEEEVEEERRRR!**"

**[~**_**Saegiru subete o koete**__**!**_**~]** (_Go beyond all obstacles__!__)_

Blades clang continuously as Taki pushes herself to the limit with every strength she's got to overpower Toki.

**[~**_**Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_**~]  
[~**_**Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**_**~]**

Toki stood up again, but this time, Gel-O-Fury takes over his body. "I've just have enough of you!", he screamed as Gel-O-Fury takes over of him completely, as he draws more power from the demon.

**[~**_**You're my king!**_**~]**

However, more reinforcements come to Taki's aid as a familiar voice is drawing closer.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**The Cursed Image**__" OST from Soulcalibur & Soulcalibur III _(x2)*)

"Hey! I hope you've been doing well for yourself lately!", a dragon from the sky starts revealing itself, or in this case himself.

"It can't be Gurenryu?!", Taki learns that she and Woz are not the only ones to have remembered the events of the previous timeline.

The Infinite Emperor Dragon transforms into his humanoid form as he tosses to her the Mugenryu Miridewatch.

"Say, how about we combine and send this shit-head back where he came from, for old times' sake?", said Gurenryu, having missed his former master ever since the timeline reset.

Either way, Taki decides to defeat Toki with her final form as she equips the Mugenryu Miridewatch into her Beyondriver.

*_**Mugen Time! [...] Mugenryu Taki!**_*

Gurenryu invokes the fusion call, "**Chou Gattai: Mugenryu Taki!**" as he disassembles itself to fuse with Taki, with the fusion sequence ending with the hiragana for "Mugenryu" (むげんりゅうー) branded onto her visor. The fusion of an all-powerful ancient dragon and a demon-slaying ninja make up a recipe for killing demons in the most brutal way possible. Even the name "Mugenryu" (which obviously means "infinite dragon") can make anyone run away in fear.

Mugenryu Taki and Toki's battle intensified, with Toki getting the short end of the stick as Taki proceeds to aim her shoulder-mounted cannons and hip-mounted railguns at the Gel-O-Fury possessed Toki, pulling out the Mugenryuken in Dragon Calibur. With Taki in control of the fight. Toki comes to realize that his adoptive daughter and student have truly grown into a fine shinobi.

Taki swings the Mugenryuken at Toki, sending him floating in midair. She then flew up high as she opens and then closes the Beyondriver's lever...

*_**Infinite Beyond the Time: Infinity X-Supernova!**_*

Gurenryu separates himself from Taki as the latter rides on her back. Within moments as Taki jumps again, all of the Kamen Riders' dragon-themed mecha/support units manifest behind her in no particular order: those are WizarDragon, Castle Doran, Dragredder, Hunter Gamer, and DenLiner Ikazuchi as part of her finisher.

Gurenryu then launches Taki out of his back as she positions herself in her Rider Kick pose as she dives to score the death blow on Toki.

The soles in Taki's shoes that has the hiragana for "kick" (きっく) engraved glow in neon pink as she descends her kick hits Toki. The impact of her Rider Kick is equal to the force of a ballistic missile's payload, powerful enough to send the demonic ninja master flying.

Gurenryu then sucks Gel-O-Fury out of Toki's body. And to Taki's surprise, it's revealed that Gurenryu can devour evil spirits, as in eat them so to speak. Taki then removes her helmet and rushes to the dying Toki.

She heard a weak voice coming out from Toki's mouth.

"Taki, is that you...? It's dark here...", a dying Toki spoke.

Taki didn't see any insanity in him when he said these words. Luckily, if it weren't for Gurenryu, Gel-O-Fury would have run amok had it remained on Toki's body. However, Taki decided if Toki should rest easy and kill him out of mercy.

"Taki... You've truly changed ever since you've left the clan..", Toki spoke his final breath before dying peacefully and finally giving Taki her longed closure.

"I...haven't.", a tearful Taki answered.

Goro took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gives it to Taki to wipe her tears. Then Taki reveals everything about her relationship with Toki.

"When I was still a child, I've lost my parents and sibling when they died of an unknown sickness. Not long after, an old man took me in and I became a part of a clan of ninjas who fought demons. And that man was, Toki. As I grew up, I was trained to the ways of ninja and demon sealing, all the while I was blessed with supernatural powers of my own."

* * *

Later, Taki returns to the Fu-Ma clan's village, alongside her are her allies from the future (Sento, Banjou, and Goro). A member from the Urabe faction reveals that she is exonerated from the crime of a renegade ninja; which is the good news. The bad news is that the clan lost a leader, and they asked Taki to lead the clan. However, Taki has something in mind. When Shuki, the leader of the Urabe faction offers her a place to lead the clan; Taki's response...

"I love to take over master Toki's place. But, I will decline the offer.", Taki answered. "I've been lost in the future for the past two years, and it's a long story short. While I was still in the future, I made many allies and helped me find a way back to this era, even though it's different than I once came from. Though Soul Edge was destroyed by someone else, my duty is now complete."

"I see... So that means are you returning back to the future?", asked Shuki.

"Yes. But rest assure I will return. For now, I am entrusting Chie to lead the clan. Since she and her father Hachibei are cleared from their crimes now that Toki is gone."

Taki chooses to return and stay in the future, and like before she left her friends back in 2018; promises to return at a given time. The whole clan respected Taki's decision now that the threat of Soul Edge has been subdued for the time being.

But before leaving, Goro has something to say to Taki.

"Taki... I..."

"I'm sorry, Goro. I nearly broke my promise... I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"That's okay. I still can't stop thinking about you. So, I worked hard to finish this thing to find you.", Goro replied bashfully, while going through his psychological barriers that made him unable to spit out his feelings. Then, he pulls out the book given to him by Woz that details all of Taki's ordeal. The book itself looks similar to the Ohma Advent Calendar, but with few differences.

"I see. Woz must have recorded my progress through this book..."

But, when Taki opens the book, there's also a engagement ring hidden. Goro had this ring hidden in the book as he finally takes the chance to propose to her. Goro then finally confesses his love to her...

"Taki... Ever since you ended up in the future and lived in our home, I know what its like to find humility and truly love and care for you and everyone I care about. You are truly a feisty and an indomitable kind of woman; that's what I love about you. After I read everything about you from that book, you are more than something... You are a woman who knows how to make the impossible possible. So, I kneel before you and I wanted to say this that... I love you...to infinity and beyond! And will you...marry me?"

Taki was shocked and a the same time touched by Goro's declaration of love and proposing to her. This drives Taki to tears of joy as a new chapter in her life is set to unfold.

"I don't know what to say, Goro. But, I'm so happy... And yes, I will marry you."

The entire clan finally gave a round of applause as Taki made it clear she wants to establish her own legacy into the future. And that first step is to start a family once she returns back to 2019. Likewise, Sento and Banjou clapped.

"I envy Izumi-san... He's such a lucky bastard.", said Sento.

"Envy my ass... You're too nerdy to find a girlfriend!", Banjou quipped.

"Zip it, musclehead."

And so after a long emotional rollercoaster, Taki, Goro, Sento, and Ryuuga board on the Time Mazine as they return back to the future.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile in the present, Anzu, Reiji, Natsu, and Aizawa await for Taki. Within moments, the Time Mazine emerges from a portal. Once the mecha makes a safe landing at an open space, Taki, Sento, Goro, and Banjou emerge from the cockpit, then comes an emotional reunion with Natsu and Taki.

"Master! I thought you might not come back... I'm still worried about you."

"You don't have to. And I kept my word.", Taki smiled at her pupil. "The past is in better hands as long as there's someone who is brave enough to destroy the cursed sword."

With it's all said and done, Taki can once again enjoy her life anew in the present day. With the World of Soulcalibur in good hands as long as the balance between good and evil is present in the form of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and those who have the courage to oppose the demonic sword.

A few days later, Taki decided to seal away the Time Mazine underground, along with her Beyondriver and Taki Miridewatch. Gurenryu continued wandering across time after reuniting with Taki. Kurenai Gai, aka Ultraman Orb, returned back to his home world sometime after the timeline reset, and apparently it's unknown if he's unaffected by it.

However, inside the Time Mazine's cockpit also had an unfamiliar Ridewatch left in there. This Ridewatch apparently has the neon yellow colors and the face of **Kamen Rider Zero-One**...

* * *

_**October 2019, Seven months later...**_

(*_Ending__: "__**Over "Quartzer" (TV version)**__" by __Shuta Sueyoshi of AAA feat. ISSA of DA PUMP from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

Taki and Goro finally tie up the knot, as a wedding held for them, attended by Team Taki and Team Build members; including Kazumin, his Hokuto trio, Gentoku and Sawa. Apparently, Sougo and his friends are also present, as they were most likely invited to the wedding by Natsu per Taki's approval.

**[~**_**Oh yeah...**_**~]  
[~**_**Ohhh...**_**~]**

"I pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.", the priest concludes the wedding as Taki and Goro, the newlywed couple finally kiss.

**[~**_**Isshun de tsukami-toru no sa Are you ready?**_**~]**(_Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?_)  
**[~**_**Are you lazy?**_**~]**

At the wedding's recession, as the newlywed couple walk down the aisle on the way outside of the church with everyone attending look on giving the couple an applause.

**[~**_**Atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!**_**~]**(_That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!_)  
**[~**_**Crazy baby!**_**~]**

Taki then proceeds to throw the bouquet, with bridesmaids Anzu and Sawa trying to catch the bouquet for themselves. However, they fail spectacularly as the bouquet is instead caught by _Sougo_ of all people!

**[~**_**Hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite**_**~]**(_Use your bonds of light to accelerate_)  
**[~**_**Kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!**_**~]**(_Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!_)  
**[~**_**Ima wo susumeyou**_**~]**(_Let's keep going in the present_)

Sougo's friends - namely Geiz, Tsukuyomi/Alpina, Heure, and Ora garnered a spectacle of shocking reactions when they see him catching the bouquet.

**[~**_**Madou hi mo ikudotonaku asu no tobira tatake**_**~]**(_There will be confusing days, but knock on the door to tomorrow_)  
**[~**_**Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara Believe yourself!**_**~]**(_Just plunge into what's ahead of you! Believe yourself!_)

"Are you kidding me?! You're still 19 years old to think of getting married!", exclaimed Geiz.

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Toki no ame suri-nukete tomo ni**_**~]**(_Let's slip through the torrents of time together_)

"It's still normal for guys to end up catching the bouquet.", Alpina added.

"Now that's a lucky catch.", Heure snickered.

**[~**_**You**__**, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mirai wo koeyou**_**~]**(_Let's cross over to the future_)

Followed by Ora, "I say it's a good news. But, the bad news is, you're going to wait for the next three years to find your bride."

"I know.", Sougo smiled as he is lucky to catch the bouquet. "I got the feeling that I can find my future queen soon."

**[~**_**Kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai**_**~]**(_Lies can not fool the will of the past_)  
**[~**_**Kanjiro sou Nexus Future**_**~]**(_Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future_)

Even Kadoya Tsukasa himself is present in the wedding, distancing himself from everyone attending, all while taking a picture of Taki and Goro in his signature camera; something to remember in his journey to Taki's world.

From afar, with Woz happily to witness Sougo having caught the bouquet thrown by Taki with the possibility for the aspiring king to find his future queen, he proudly proclaims "**Rejoice to the newlyweds!**" as the story draws to a close.

**[~**_**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**_**~]  
[~**_**Mabayui sekai... Misete!**_**~]**(_That dazzling world... Enchant me!_)

* * *

**"**_**The Legend will never die..."**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Despite the delays, I decided to have the last two chapters published altogether to commemorate the first anniversary of _Soulcalibur VI_'s release; despite that it's already been a day after SCVI's 1st anniversary. The game is already one year old after it's release on October 19, 2018.

The story's final scene is the inverse of Captain America's sendoff in _Avengers: Endgame_. Taki decides to stay in the future once she achieves her closure with Toki, and finally marrying Goro.

It turns out that Taki's exploits throughout the story were written into a book by Woz himself. This is similar to _Kamen Rider Build_'s finale where Sento wrote memoirs of his adventures as a Kamen Rider in the merged world and plans to have it adapted into a 49-episode show. The book Woz wrote is of course, is named after _**this story**_.

Taki's final fight against Toki in the post-reset timeline is a call back from Book 1 chapter 19. The only main difference that here, Taki defeats her master as a Kamen Rider. _Over "Quartzer"_ even plays during the battle.

Now that _Taki Gaiden_ has drawn to a close. I am still working on with my next series tied to _Zero-One_. I will take a long break from writing and do the next project by November.

* * *

**Special thanks to: **Destonus, hyperomegasonic26, taisenrider2012/BestMatchBuild, Shaman-aka-King (Shamanisheee from Kamen Rider Wiki), and CometComics from DeviantArt for his KR flash belts.


End file.
